¿Quien Dijo que Ser un Potter es Fácil?
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: Historia ambientada en Hogwarts, Voldemort no existe. Harry tiene un prima y juntos vas a Hogwarts, en esta historia podremos ver las vivencias de la nueva generación Potter desde otra perspectiva, es decir desde el punto de vista tanto de Victoria Potter como de Harry. Sus vivencias en el castillo, durante las vacaciones y en el amor. Espero le den una oportunidad y que les guste
1. Los Potter Van a Hogwarts

**''Los Potter van a Hogwarts''**

 **-** ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Una pequeña niña de unos 11años aproximadamente se encontraba zarandeando a un pequeño pelinegro acostado en una cama **.**

 **-** ¡Harry James Potter Evans, levántate de una vez! **-.** Le gritó molesta.

El nombrado se removió entre las sabanas quejándose y gimiendo.

 **-** ¡Vamos a llegar tarde por tú culpa! **-.** Insistió la pequeña.

Frustrada por que Harry no le hacía caso hizo un esfuerzo arrancándole la sábana para después tomarlo de los tobillos y tratar de halarlo fuera de la cama.

 **-** ¡Está bien! **-.** Gritó Harry alzando la cabeza **.-** Ya me voy a levantar.

Con toda la pereza del mundo se sentó en la cama estirándose y restregándose los ojos, al abrirlos completamente observó a la pequeña demonio que lo había despertado, esta tenía puesta una pijama larga con las orejas de Minie Mouse estampadas por todos lados, al verla aún vestida así observó el reloj digital que descansaba en la mesita, 7:00am.

 **-** ¡Por Merlín! ¡Son las siete de la mañana! **-.** Le gritó.

La pequeña puso los ojos en blanco.

 **-** Ya lo sé, por esa razón es que estoy despertándote, nuestros padres ya lo están, hay que empezar a arreglarnos Harry.

Este suspiró resignado, a veces detestaba la hiperactividad que la niña poseía.

 **-** ¿Te costaba mucho esperar a que nos levantaran? **-.** Le preguntó intuyendo la respuesta.

 **-** Sí, estoy muy ansiosa, no sé cómo pudiste dormir toda la noche, tenemos que terminar de arreglar todo, bañarnos, vestirnos, desayunar **-.** Enumero.

 **-** ¿Sabes que eso lo podemos hacer en menos de una hora verdad? Además la estación no queda tan lejos de aquí, papá conoce un atajo y los baúles están hechos desde ayer, sigo sin entender porque me levantaste tan temprano.

 **-** Deja de quejarte y anda a bañarte **.-** Lo haló del brazo obligándolo a colocarse en pie, este la miró incrédulo.

 **-** ¿De paso tengo que bañarme yo primero?

 **-** Sí, eres el que más se tarda, vamos **-.** Lo empujó hasta meterlo en el baño encerrándolo ahí dentro.

 **-** Si no has salido en veinte minutos tocare la puerta **-.** Le gritó.

 **-** Sí, sí, si... **-.** Se escuchó la voz del pelinegro apaciguada por la puerta.

La niña se alejó caminando hacia el armario de donde saco dos jean, uno negro y otro azul marino, una camisa gris que tenía a un lado las palabras "Calvin Klein" en blanco y otra rosada con la palabra "Princess" en el medio.

Sonrió satisfecha dejando la ropa sobre la cama, en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una pelirroja.

 **-** Veo que ya están despiertos, buenos días princesita, ¿Cómo amaneces?

La niña le sonrió emocionada.

 **-** Buenos días tía, súper emocionada y ansiosa.

 **-** Me doy cuenta, dile a Harry cuando salga del baño que al vestirse baje a desayunar.

 **-** Oki doki.

La pelirroja salió del cuarto dejando a la pelinegra sola en la habitación, esta se sentó en la cama meciendo impaciente los pies, al cabo de unos minutos observó el reloj, este marcaba las 7:30am, se bajó de la cama y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta del baño esta se abrió mostrando al pequeño pelinegro sosteniéndose con una mano la toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras el cabello le escurría agua.

 **-** Ya estoy listo, eres demasiado impaciente ¿Lo sabes? **-.** Le espetó.

La niña le sacó la lengua.

 **-** Cuando estés vestido que bajes a desayunar **-.** Le avisó al meterse al baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Veinte minutos después salía del baño envuelta en la toalla, tomó su ropa vistiéndose rápido para bajar a desayunar.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró a Harry sentado en la isla de la cocina comiendo posiblemente su segundo o incluso tercer plato de cereales.

 **-** Glotón **-.** Le dijo sentándose a su lado.

 **-** Tú te comes dos, además esto no llena **-.** Le respondió.

 **-** Por esa razón es que les vamos a dar dinero para que compren comida del carrito, si querías un desayuno más completo tenías que levantarte a las cinco de la mañana **-.** La pelirroja se giró colocándole un cuenco con cereales y leche a la pelinegra.

 **-** Gracias tía, oye, ¿Y mi papá?

 **-** Fue a acompañar a James y a Matthew a los carros a llevar los baúles, te serví suficiente, no creo que vayas a repetir mira que tenemos que salir un poquito más temprano porque parece que hay cola en la vía, así que menos cháchara y más comer, tú también Harry **-.** Ordenó.

* * *

 **-** A pesar de todo llegamos a tiempo **-.** Dijo James.

 **-** Sí, la cola fue fluyendo poco a poco **-.** Lo siguió su hermano.

Dos hombres muy parecidos iban uno al lado del otro hablando mientras empujaban cada uno un carrito por los pasillos de la estación King's Cross, caminaban detrás de dos mujeres, una era pelirroja y la otra pelinegra, estas se encontraban charlando pero prestando completa atención hacia el frente donde dos niños iban casi corriendo.

El niño era Harry Potter y la niña Victoria Potter, primos e hijos de los aurores más fuertes de la actualidad, la nueva generación Potter, conocidos por todos en el mundo mágico ya que se dice que ellos serán capaces de superar a sus padres, todos unos prodigios en la magia, claro, esto último era secreto de familia.

Ambos pelinegros, la única diferencia era que Harry es dueño de dos pares de esmeraldas como ojos y Victoria en cambio tenía los ojos más azules que el mismo océano.

 **-** ¡Hey! **-.** Los llamó **.-** ¡Niños cálmense! ¡Dejen de correr! **-.** Insistió **.-** Van a tropezar a las personas **-.** Suspiró al darse cuenta que la habían ignorado.

 **-** Déjalos Lily, están emocionados, ¿Me vas a decir que tú no estabas así cuando viniste la primera vez? **-.** Le sonrió cómplice.

 **-** Tienes razón **-.** Devolviéndole la sonrisa **.-** Pero sabes cómo son cuando están juntos.

 **-** Eso no te lo niego, se parecen mucho a James y a Matthew cuando eran niños **-.** Sonrió Anastasia.

 **-** Igualitos, ¿Será que son familia? **-.** Preguntó divertida Lily.

 **-** Puede que si **-.** Le siguió el juego sonriendo.

Las dos se rieron deteniéndose frente al muro que estaba entre los carteles del andén 9 y 10, Harry y Victoria estaban parados viéndolo fijamente.

 **-** Aja, ¿Qué pasó con su entusiasmo? Pensé que ya había cruzado **-.** Los picó Anastasia Potter, madre de Victoria y tía de Harry.

 **-** Ya... Es que bueno... **-.** Comenzó Harry.

Los hombres que acababan de llegar se rieron al ver la escena.

 **-** Creo que están nerviosos **-.** Hablo James.

 **-** No lo pongas en duda **-.** Corroboro Matthew, su hermano.

 **-** Niños si se quedan mirando la pared no va a pasar absolutamente nada **-.** Les avisó Anastasia.

 **-** Bueno, solo el hecho de que estamos llamando la atención de los muggles **-.** Aclaró Lily

 **-** Tienen que cruzar, vamos que se hace tarde **-.** Los pelinegros se quedaron en el mismo lugar **.-** ¿Quieren que pasemos nosotras primero? **-.** Les preguntó Anastasia.

Victoria suspiró desviando su mirada hacia su primo, este la miró con determinación contagiándola de inmediato, se tomaron de la mano con firmeza.

 **-** No, lo haremos nosotros primero **-.** Sentenció Harry.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los cuatro adultos los niños corrieron atravesando la barrera que los separaba del mundo mágico.

Una vez traspasaron el muro fueron abriendo los ojos poco a poco, se sorprendieron de lo que sus ojos veían o de lo que lograban ver, un humo color blanco les impedía ver con claridad la estación 9-3/4, giraron su cabeza hacia la derecha cuando escucharon un sonido encontrándose con el tren escarlata.

 **-** Bienvenidos al andén 9-3/4 **-.** Les dijo James.

 **-** Ese tren que ven ahí **-.** Les señaló **.-** Es el Expreso de Hogwarts y es el que los llevará hasta el castillo **-.** Les explicó Matthew.

 **-** Es grandioso… **-.** Habló Harry.

 **-** Es... Mágico... **-.** Lo siguió Victoria.

 **-** Mágico… Tienes toda la razón princesa **-.** Le sonrió Matthew.

 **-** Vengan, caminemos hasta encontrar un vagón vacío **-.** Instó James.

Caminaron por el andén hasta que encontraron casi al final un vagón completamente vacío, los hombres subieron al tren a dejar el equipaje de sus hijos.

 **-** Bueno ahora sí, ya estamos aquí, no hay marcha atrás, ¿Cómo se encuentran? **-.** Preguntó Lily.

 **-** Emocionada, ansiosa, nerviosa.

 **-** Somos dos **-.** Aclaró Harry

 **-** No se preocupen que todo saldrá bien **-.** Sonrió con confianza Anastasia.

 **-** Traten de hacer amigos durante el viaje, recuerden que es largo **-.** Sugirió Lily.

 **-** Sí, sí, claro **-.** Dijo de manera despreocupada Victoria.

 **-** Lily... **-.** Empezó Anastasia.

 **-** No te preocupes tía, yo me encargo de hacer que Tori sociabilice en el castillo **-.** Le dijo Harry sonriendo.

 **-** Te lo encargo entonces Harry **-.** Le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **-** Y yo te voy a encargar enano que cuides a tu prima y que no permitas que ningún mago se le acerque con dobles intenciones, mira que todavía es una niña **-.** Le dijo Matthew.

 **-** ¡Papá! **-.** Gritó Victoria.

 **-** Y tú princesa cuida a tu primo, tampoco quiero que se le acerque ninguna bruja con malas intenciones **-.** Siguió Lily.

 **-** ¡Mamá! **-.** Gritó esta vez Harry.

 **-** Ustedes son imposibles, se supone que Harry y yo vamos a estudiar **-.** Les aclaró Victoria.

 **-** Eso lo dices ahorita porque apenas van a empezar el primer año, pero cuando vayan por 5to, 6to año, ya los veré **-.** Comentó de manera obvia Anastasia.

 **-** Lo que ustedes digan... **-.** Harry se hizo el desentendido.

 **-** Bueno ya va haciendo hora, no puedo creer que ya se vayan para Hogwarts, estos 11 años pasaron tan rápido…

La pelinegra se acercó hasta donde su hija abrazándola con fuerza.

 **-** Cuídate mucho hija y envíanos muchas cartas **-.** Le pidió.

Le pelirroja hizo lo mismo con su hijo.

 **-** Es tu primer año hijo, disfrútalo, diviértete pero sin meterte en problemas **-.** Se separó de Harry abrazando a la pelinegra **.-** Sin meterse en problemas **-.** Aclaró mirándola a los ojos, la pequeña pelinegra le sonrió divertida.

Una vez que todos se despidieron el tren pitó anunciando que faltaba poco para partir, con una última mirada los niños se alejaron de sus padres subiéndose al tren entrando directo al vagón, cuando este comenzó a moverse se despidieron con la mano.

 **-** Ahora sí, por fin vamos a Hogwarts, ya quiero llegar, pasar por el lago en el bote y sentarme en el gran comedor **-.** Dijo Victoria con ilusión y sonriendo al sentarse en el sillón.

 **-** En la mesa de Gryffindor **-.** Dijo Harry.

 **-** No lo dudes **-.** Aseguró Victoria.

Harry arrugó la cara **.-** Aunque tú fácilmente puedes pertenecer a Ravenclaw.

 **-** Sí, lo sé, mamá se emocionaría mucho, además Ravenclaw no es una mala casa, es mi segunda favorita, pero realmente quiero pertenecer a Gryffindor **-.** Insistió.

Este se encogió de hombros **.-** Quizás puedas decírselo al sombrero seleccionador y te tome en cuenta.

 **-** ¿Tú crees? **-.** Preguntó frunciendo el ceño **.-** Nunca he escuchado nada parecido.

 **-** Quien sabe, tampoco se ha escuchado que no se pueda.

 **-** En fin, son muchas horas, ¿Tienes los psp no? **-.** Preguntó sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Lo dudas?

Abrió un bolsito pequeño que tenía sacando los dos aparatos electrónicos entregándole uno a la pelinegra.

 **-** Empecemos, vamos a aprovechar a jugar aquí en el tren ya que en Hogwarts no podremos hacerlo **-.** Recordó.

A los 15min de haber empezado a jugar la puerta abriéndose los distrajo.

 **-** Eehh... Buenas... ¿Será que puedo sentarme con ustedes? **-.** Preguntó un tanto tímido **.-** El tren está lleno y este el único vagón que no he encontrado con espacio **-.** Un pequeño pelirrojo era el que había abierto la puerta.

El pelinegro vio a su prima, esta se encogió de hombros.

 **-** No hay problema, pasa, siéntate **-.** Lo instó Harry.

Este entró subiéndose al asiento que ocupaba Harry para acomodar el baúl, los pelinegros estaban sentados pegados a la ventana uno frente al otro.

 **-** Quita el pausa **-.** Pidió Victoria.

El niño pelirrojo después de acomodar en su lugar su baúl se sentó al lado del pelinegro observando con total curiosidad el aparato negro que este tenía en las manos, alzó la mirada dándose cuenta que la niña sentada frente a él tenía un aparato igualito.

 **-** ¡Sí!

El grito de la pelinegra sobresaltó al pelirrojo, en cambio Harry resopló apoyando la espalda del asiento.

 **-** Tuviste suerte **-.** Comentó resoplando.

 **-** Oigan... ¿Qué es eso? **-.** Pregunto con mucha curiosidad señalando el psp que Harry dejó sobre sus piernas.

 **-** Se llama psp, es un aparato muggle, sirve para jugar **-.** Le explicó Harry.

El pelirrojo arrugó la frente como tratando de asimilar la información que le acababan de dar.

 **-** ¿Muggle? ¿Ustedes son hijos de muggles? **-.** Inquirió confundido.

 **-** Oh no, para nada, nuestros padres son magos **-.** Le aclaró Harry extendiéndole la mano **.-** Soy Harry Potter y ella es mi prima, Victoria Potter.

 **-** ¿Potter? **-.** Abrió los ojos con sorpresa **.-** ¿Ustedes son hijos de los famosos Aurores Potter?

 **-** Eeh... ¿Sí? Sé que papá y mamá son aurores pero no sabía que eran tan famosos **-.** Miró interrogante a su prima, esta se encogió de hombros indiferente.

 **-** Debe de ser por eso que siempre los llaman para las misiones más importantes, papá y mi tío son los aurores jefes ¿No? Y mamá y mi tía además de aurores son sanadoras **-.** Recordó.

 **-** Papá siempre habla de ellos, dice que son los mejores en lo que hacen, nunca fallan en sus misiones **-.** Dijo emocionado el pelirrojo.

 **-** ¿Por qué tú papá sabe tanto de los nuestros? **-.** Le preguntó Harry.

 **-** ¿Que no es obvio? **-.** Le preguntó a Harry **.-** Es un Weasley **-.** Afirmó la niña.

Los dos niños la miraron incrédulos.

 **-** ¿Cómo lo sabes? **-.** Le preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

 **-** Aparte de que eres pelirrojo, eres igualito a Arthur **-.** Aclaró.

 **-** ¿Conoces a mi padre? **-.** Preguntó con sorpresa.

 **-** Sí, Harry también, lo conocimos cuando fuimos al Ministerio **-.** Miró a su primo, este la miraba pensativo.

 **-** ¡Ah! Ya me acordé, el señor que siempre está investigando sobre los aparatos muggles **-.** Sonrió al acordarse.

 **-** ¿Fueron al Ministerio? **-.** Preguntó sorprendido el Weasley.

 **-** Si **-.** Respondió como si nada la pelinegra.

 **-** No puedo creerlo, es increíble **-.** Le dijo sonriendo maravillado.

 **-** No es la gran cosa **-.** Le dijo con indiferencia.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente interrumpiéndolos.

 **-** Buenas tardes niños, ¿Quieren algo del carrito? **-.** Preguntó una señora sosteniendo un carrito lleno de toda clase de dulces.

 **-** No gracias, yo traje algo **-.** Le dijo Ron sacando una bolsa del bolsillo de su pantalón.

En cambio los Potter se levantaron en el acto del sillón.

 **-** Pues yo si **-.** Dijo Harry acercándose.

 **-** ¿Tiene pasteles de calabaza? **-.** Preguntó Tori.

 **-** Sí, ¿Cuantos quieres? **-.** Respondió la señora.

 **-** Deme...Deme todo los que tenga.

 **-** ¿Sabe qué? **-.** Dijo Harry sacando varios galeones de su bolsillo **.-** Deme todo lo del carrito.

* * *

 **-** ¿Quién te salió? **-.** Preguntó Harry a su prima.

 **-** Merlín, otra vez **-.** Respondió con fastidio **.-** ¿Y a ti?

 **-** Dumbledore, como cosa rara.

Los dos se rieron.

 **-** ¿También las coleccionan? **-.** Inquirió el pelirrojo.

 **-** Podría decirse que si **-.** Le dijo Harry.

Los tres niños estaban sentados mientras comían toda clase de dulces, hace una hora que la señora se había ido dejando todo los dulces en ese vagón.

 **-** Si nuestras madres se enteran de esto seguro nos regañan **-.** Dijo sonriéndole cómplice a su primo.

 **-** No lo dudes enana **-.** Le dijo Harry sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Es que gastaron todo el dinero? **-.** Preguntó Ron.

 **-** No es tanto por el dinero, sino por la cantidad de dulces que estamos comiendo **-.** Le explicó Harry.

Horas después de haber reposado todo el dulce ingerido, Victoria estaba dispuesta a jugar otra partida, ya se había cansado de la conversación que había estado manteniendo con Ronald, así era el nombre del pelirrojo y su primo, pero al tratar de prender el psp este no lo hizo.

 **-** Creo que estamos llegando **-.** Anunció la niña.

 **-** Ahora que lo dices, la velocidad bajó **-.** Le dijo Harry mirando por la ventana.

 **-** Eso y que el psp ya no enciende **-.** Le dijo mostrándoselo.

 **-** Entonces estamos llegando **-.** Confirmo Harry.

 **-** ¿Que tiene que ver eso? **-.** Pregunto Ron.

 **-** Ningún aparato muggle funciona a los alrededores del castillo, incluyendo Hogsmeade **-.** Le respondió Harry.

Tori suspiró montándose en el asiento para guardar el psp en el baúl, justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, una niña de cabello castaño alborotado vestida con el uniforme del colegio hizo acto de presencia.

 **-** ¿Ustedes son de primer año? **-.** Preguntó.

Los tres asintieron.

 **-** En minutos estaremos en Hogsmeade, tienen que cambiarse ya **-.** Odernó.

Con la misma cerró la puerta marchándose de allí.

Los tres quedaron desconcertados.

 **-** Si así es por las buenas **-.** Susurró Victoria.

Inmediatamente los tres empezaron a cambiarse rápidamente en el vagón, cuando estuvieron vestidos el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade.

* * *

 **-** Es increíble, ahora entiendo lo que papá me decía **-.** Dijo maravillado Harry.

 **-** Ni que lo digas, insisto, es mágico **-.** Lo siguió Victoria mirando todo.

Iban encima de los botes hacia el colegio, se habían sentado los tres juntos, miraban encantados todo el lago y la silueta del castillo alumbrado acercándose más y más.

Al llegar se fueron bajando para después caminar hacia las escaleras del castillo, las subieron entrando por una enorme puerta, ahí los esperaba una señora vestida con una túnica color verde musgo y un sombrero negro, en sus manos tenía un pergamino cerrado, les dio la bienvenida a todos para después irse y dejarlos solos un momento.

Victoria parada al lado de su primo le susurró.

 **-** Era McGonagall, ¿Cierto?

 **-** No cabe duda, da un poco de miedo, ¿No crees? **-.** La miró.

 **-** Mamá la describió como una mujer seria, estricta e intimidante **-.** Le recordó.

 **-** Es la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, ¿Aún quieres pertenecer a esa casa? **-.** Le preguntó divertido.

Ella le sonrió con suficiencia.

 **-** Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes **-.** Le respondió.

 **-** ¿Y de cuando acá tu eres valiente? **-.** Le preguntó un rubio a Harry acercándose.

 **-** ¿Y eso que te importa? **-.** Le espetó Ron **.-** ¿Quién eres tú?

El niño lo miró con suficiencia de arriba abajo **.-** Draco Malfoy, ¿Y tú?, Espera **-.** Lo detuvo **.-** Déjame adivinar.

Se le quedó mirando con sumo detalle por unos segundos hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

 **-** Deja de comportarte cómo un idiota **-.** Regañó la chica.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Se quejó el rubio sobándose.

 **-** ¿Se conocen? **-.** Preguntó Ron.

Harry sonrió **.-** Si, crecimos juntos **-.** Le explicó.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque apareció otra vez la bruja ordenándolos en filas para llevarlos por el pasillo hacia el gran comedor.

Al entrar quedaron fascinados, observaron las cuatro mesas pertenecientes a cada casa, las velas flotando, el techo del comedor reflejando el cielo oscuro que había en el exterior y al final del comedor una mesa larga donde estaban sentados los profesores.

 **-** El techo esta increíble **-.** Harry lo veía con los ojos brillándole de emoción y una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-** Ni que lo digas, parece el cielo nocturno con las estrellas y todo **-.** Lo siguió Victoria con la misma expresión.

 **-** El techo está encantado, es un hechizo para que parezca el cielo de afuera, lo sé porque leí...

 **-** Hogwarts, una Historia **-.** Victoria dirigió sus ojos azules a los mieles de la chica que le había hablado **.-** Yo también leí ese libro **-.** Le sonrió divertida.

Siguieron caminando hasta detenerse frente a un taburete con un sombrero viejo encima.

 **-** Uno a uno voy a decir su nombre, se van a acercar al taburete, se sentaran y les colocare el sombrero seleccionador hasta que este les indique a que casa pertenecerán **-.** Les anuncio McGonagall.

Harry se acercó a su prima para susurrarle.

 **-** Ahora sí, la decisión final ¿Gryffindor o Ravenclaw?

 **-** Definitivamente, Gryffindor **-.** Sonrió con los ojos brillándole con decisión.

 **-** Te espero en la mesa entonces **-.** Le sonrió.

* * *

 **-** ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? **-.** Resopló por enésima vez el pequeño pelinegro en la mesa de los leones.

 **-** Eh Harry, que contigo también se tardó...

 **-** ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry se levantó de un salto aplaudiendo y gritando, cuando su prima llegó a la mesa lo abrazó con entusiasmo.

 **-** ¿Te dije o no te dije que quedaría en Gryffindor? **-.** Le comentó sonriendo emocionada.

 **-** Ya, pero por un momento pensé lo contrario, el sombrero se tardó, ¿Hiciste lo que dijimos en el tren? **-.** Le preguntó en susurro.

Ella se llevó el dedo índice a los labios con un sonrisa traviesa.

 **-** Oye Harry, preséntanos a tu prima **-.** Le pidió sonriendo.

Harry asintió para después señalar a los pelirrojos dirigiéndose a su prima.

 **-** Mira, ellos son Fred y George Weasley, hermanos de Ron **-.** Presentó.

 **-** Mucho gusto, yo soy Victoria Potter **-.** Les sonrió.

 **-** ¿Victoria? **-.** Pregunto confundido Fred **.-** Pero si McGonagall acabó de llamarte Lily **-.**

 **-** Mi nombre es Lily Victoria, me pusieron Lily por mi tía, la mamá de Harry, pero desde pequeña me dicen Victoria **-.** Les aclaró.

 **-** O Vicky **-.** Sonrió maliciosamente su primo.

 **-** No, cállate Harry **-.** Le espetó frunciendo el ceño.

Este soltó una carcajada.

 **-** ¿No te gusta "Vicky"? **-.** Preguntó divertido George.

 **-** Lo odio, así que ni se les ocurra llamarme de esa manera **-.** Se dirigió a ambos pelirrojos.

 **-** Prometido.

Los gemelos hablaron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo de manera inocente, Victoria no se lo creyó.

 **-** Y este es Neville **-.** Siguió Harry divertido.

Victoria lo vio extendiéndole la mano, Neville la miró **.-** ¿En serio? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** ¿Simplemente no podías haber fingido y ya? **-.** Le preguntó la chica resoplando.

Neville se rió y en vez de darle la mano, la abrazó **.-** Es un placer conocerte **-.** Le dijo divertido.

Cuando la ceremonia de selección hubo terminado el banquete de bienvenida comenzó.

 **-** Por fin, estaba muriéndome de hambre **-.** Con eso el pelirrojo menor se lanzó sobre la comida. (Literal)

Al finalizar el banquete de bienvenida todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a su sala común, los de primer año fueron dirigidos por el prefecto de su casa.

Cuando Victoria atravesó la puerta de su habitación se dio cuenta que la compartiría con Hermione Granger, la chica del tren y del comedor, con Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil.

* * *

Buenas, buenas yo de nuevo! :D

Aquí les dejo esta nueva historia, la subí antes de lo que creía porque empiezo clases y no sé, quise subirla xD aún no he empezado y ya me están afectando, en fin, vuelvo a aclarar, Voldemort no existe y por ende Lily y James siguen con vida, otro hecho es que Matthew es hermano de James, su mellizo, por esa razón Victoria "Tori" y Harry son primos.

Este capítulo es como un abreboca, espero les guste y le den una oportunidad como a "No Tengas Miedo"

Referente a las actualizaciones... A ver, hasta ahora teng escrito 20capitulos, creo que subiré un capítulo semanal más o menos, dependiendo de los Reviews hay posibilidades que suba la continuación mucho antes, depende de ustedes mis lectores :D

Sin más que decir que siempre me extiendo, espero de todo corazón que está historia también les guste, sobre todo el personaje de Victoria, amo escribirlo, es muy divertido.

Los quiero! Dejenme sus reviews! ;)


	2. De Rivales a Amigas

**''De Rivales a Amigas''**

A la mañana siguiente después de vestirse con el uniforme con la insignia de Gryffindor ya estampada y la corbata de color dorado y escarlata, bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común encontrándose con su primo al pie de estas.

 **-** No puedo creerlo, pensé que sería yo la que tendría que esperarte **-.** Le dijo llegando a su altura.

 **-** Quise demostrarte que yo también puedo ser puntual sin necesidad de que tú me despiertes **-.** Le respondió.

 **-** Venga vamos al comedor que tengo hambre **-.** Los instó Ron.

Ambos salieron detrás del pelirrojo.

Al terminar de desayunar se dirigieron a su primera clase, les tocaba Transformación.

 **-** Nuestra primera clase será con McGonagall **-.** Comunicó Harry.

 **-** Excelente **-.** Sonrió Victoria.

* * *

 **-** Si sigues así te vas a ganar de enemiga a Hermione **-.** Le dijo Neville.

 **-** No estoy compitiendo con ella, simplemente las dos somos buenas **-.** Aclaró.

 **-** Si pero creo que a ella no le hizo mucha gracia **-.** Insistió Ron.

Victoria se encogió de hombros.

 **-** De algo te sirvió leerte todos esos libros **-.** Le dijo su primo.

 **-** ¿Te leíste todos los libros? **-.** Ron la miró boquiabierto.

 **-** Sí y si no me equivoco, Hermione también lo hizo.

Ron silbó. **-** Ahora entiendo porque saben tanto.

Harry, Victoria, Ron y Neville estaban en el comedor almorzando después de salir de Encantamientos, la segunda clase de la mañana.

 **-** Veamos que tal les va en Pociones, es nuestra próxima clase después del almuerzo **-.** Comunicó Harry.

Cuando entraron en la mazmorra donde verían Pociones junto a Slytherin está ya estaba casi llena así que tuvieron que sentarse en las mesas del frente.

 **-** No creo habernos tardado tanto como para que ya estuviera así de lleno **-.** Resopló la pelinegra.

 **-** Snape es el jefe de Slytherin, seguro les da prioridad a ellos **-.** Acotó Harry.

Se estaban acomodando para sentarse cuando una niña se acercó hasta la mesa.

 **-** Las demás mesas se encuentran llenas, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? **-.** Preguntó.

Los cuatro vieron a Hermione parada a un lado de la mesa sostenido el libro contra su pecho.

 **-** ¿Me vas a lanzar algún hechizo si respondo una pregunta antes que tú? **-.** Victoria le preguntó con el rostro serio, pero con sus ojos brillando de diversión.

 **-** Honestamente **-.** Girando los ojos **.-** Yo sé muy bien que al estar rodeada de hijos de magos no puedo ser la mejor, tampoco es que pretenda serlo **-.** Aclaró no muy convencida.

 **-** Si claro, se nota **-.** Harry le sonrió con diversión.

Hermione sin poder contradecirlo se ruborizó ligeramente.

 **-** Aja, adelante, quizás si te sientas al lado de Harry le pegas tú entusiasmo por estudiar o mejor aún, tú inteligencia, mira que le hace falta **-.** Dijo con diversión Tori.

Harry miró ofendido a su prima.

 **-** Es la verdad, ¿Qué diría mi tía si se entera que su hijo ni siquiera trata de ser aunque sea la mitad de brillante de lo que fue ella? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Pues no lo vamos a averiguar porque tú no se lo vas a decir **-.** Le aclaró Harry.

Antes de que Tori pudiera replicar Severus Snape entró en la mazmorra haciendo que todos los estudiantes se callaran en el acto.

Caminó con paso firme hasta el centro del salón, se detuvo hasta quedar en el medio, observó con aire arrogante a todos los alumnos antes de comenzar a hablar.

 **-** Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el acto exacto de realizar pociones **-.** Todos los alumnos miraban expectantes al profesor **.-** Así que guarden sus varitas, aquí no las van a necesitar para nada.

Se giró haciendo movimientos con la mano con que sostenía la varita en alto hacia la pizarra en blanco, poco a poco fueron apareciendo palabras.

 **-** Sin varitas **-.** Resopló **-.** Esta clase será aburrida **-.** Victoria se inclinó sobre el hombro de Harry susurrándole al oído.

 **-** ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? No entiendo como mamá pudo ser la mejor en pociones **-.** Le susurró devuelta sin apartar su mirada del pergamino donde estaba anotando distraídamente todo lo que iba apareciendo en la pizarra bajo la atenta mirada de su prima.

Snape aún de espaldas se dirigió a la clase.

 **-** Presten atención porque voy a explicar lo que tienen que realizar una sola vez, primero que nada van a necesitar todo lo que esta anotado en la pizarra **-.** Se giró quedando de frente a la clase **.-** Una vez que tengan todo los ingredientes, tienen que seguir ciertas instrucciones para preparar la poción, hoy será una poción básica por ser su primera vez...

Se quedó callado cuando su mirada se posó sobre dos pelinegros enfrascados en un pergamino sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención a lo que decía.

 **-** Por lo que veo no todos los estudiantes están interesados en esta clase.

Los pelinegros ni se inmutaron, Hermione le dio un leve codazo a Harry por el costado logrando que este le prestara atención, al darse cuenta que ella observaba al frente detenidamente Harry también miró hacia allá encontrándose con la mirada oscura y penetrante del profesor.

 **-** Así que se trata nada más y nada menos que de los Potter, ¿Quién iba a decir que los hijos de los "mejores aurores" como la mayoría catalogan a sus padres, serían los que menos prestaran atención? **-.** Espetó **.-** ¿Es que acaso se creen dotados de mucha inteligencia para si quiera prestar atención a las instrucciones que les estoy dando? **-.** Les preguntó mirándolos.

Los pelinegros le devolvieron la mirada en silencio, ninguno de los dos se iba a dejar intimidar.

 **-** Tú madre, Potter, fue la mejor alumna de pociones de nuestra generación, averigüemos si heredaste algo de su inteligencia, ¿Qué obtengo si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? **-.** Le preguntó con altanería.

La mano de Hermione rápidamente se alzó pero fue ignorada por el profesor.

 **-** No lo sé profesor **-.** Respondió con calma.

 **-** Solo es cuestión de haber heredado aunque sea un poquito de las habilidades de tú madre **-.** Insistió **.-** ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Nuevamente Hermione alzó la mano.

 **-** No lo sé profesor.

Snape volvió a ignorar la mano levantada de Hermione, Victoria resopló indignada apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **-** Interesante, ¿Significa esto que no heredaste ninguna cualidad de Lily Evans? O simplemente no tuviste la dignidad de abrir siquiera un libro antes de entrar a clases **-.** Espetó con cierta molestia **.-** 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Esta vez Victoria resopló frustrada.

 **-** Eres un idiota Harry **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Potter, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

Por tercera vez consecutiva Hermione alzó la mano lo más que pudo, Harry y Victoria se vieron, como pensaron que el interrogatorio hacia Harry no había terminado, este fue el que respondió.

 **-** No lo sé.

Victoria sin poder contenerse se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano.

 **-** Sí, un completo idiota **-.** Aseguró con decisión.

Snape vio a la pelinegra.

 **-** ¿Te crees muy sabelotodo? ¿O simplemente disfrutas insultarlo para que todo el salón crea que sabes las respuestas? **-.** La atacó mirándola con desdén **.-** Nunca vi tu mano alzarse mientras hacia las preguntas, ni siquiera para ayudar a tu primo o impedir que le quitara puntos a Gryffindor **-.** Le dijo de manera un tanto brusca.

Tori no se inmutó, se enderezó en el asiento antes de responderle al profesor de la manera más educada que podía.

 **-** Yo no vine a Hogwarts a presumir si tengo o no conocimientos de las clases, vine a estudiar, a aprender, no levante la mano porque el interrogatorio era para Harry, Hermione alzó la mano y usted nunca le dio la palabra, pero si quiere que le responda las preguntas, con gusto lo hago **-.** Snape se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja indiferente dejándola continuar **.-** Asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida; Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y en cuanto a la diferencia entre acónito y luparia, pues no hay ninguna ya que son la misma planta **-.** Respondió todas las preguntas con facilidad.

Snape la escrudiñó con la mirada, todo lo que había dicho era correcto.

 **-** Todo lo que dijo la Srta. Potter es correcto **-.** Admitió **.-** 20 puntos para Gryffindor, pero esto es solo la teoría, veamos qué tan buena eres preparando la poción **-.** La desafió.

* * *

 **-** Definitivamente eres increíble **-.** Ron la miraba con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa.

 **-** Ya **-.** Contestó sin interés.

Los alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor caminaban hacia los invernaderos para ver su primera clase de Herbología después de salir de Pociones.

 **-** Es en serio, aparte de que ganaste 40puntos para Gryffindor tú sola, la poción estaba perfecta **-.** Insistió alabándola Ron.

 **-** Eso no lo puedes saber, Snape simplemente me dio 20puntos porque la poción tenía buen color y buena consistencia y por ser la primera en terminarla, él es el que va a determinar si quedó bien hecha o no **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Por favor Victoria, tú sabes bien que esa poción quedó perfecta, ¿Verdad que si Harry? **-.** Dirigiéndose hacia el pelinegro.

 **-** Yo nunca he dudado de las cualidades de mi prima **-.** Le sonrió con diversión haciéndola reír.

 **-** Bueno, pues dudarás de mis cualidades en esta clase porque Herbología no va conmigo **-.** Arrugó la cara.

 **-** Creo que al único que le va Herbología es a Neville **-.** Le dijo Harry.

Observaron hacia el frente donde Neville iba hablando muy animadamente con un alumno de Hufflepuff acerca de la materia.

* * *

 **-** ¿Contraseña?

 **-** Caput Draconis.

La puerta se abrió dándoles paso a los estudiantes de primer año.

 **-** No entiendo cómo le puede gustar Herbología a Neville, me siento toda sucia **-.** Resopló Victoria.

 **-** Mira quien lo dice, según tú, no te gusta Herbología pero eso no fue lo que pareció en la clase **-.** Acusó Ron.

 **-** Eso se llama leer los libros antes de venir a clases Ronald, se lo básico, pero igual la detesto, por mí, Hermione y Neville se pueden pelear entre ellos para ver quién es el mejor en esa clase **-.** Dijo sin importancia mientras iba subiendo las escaleras **.-** Me despido, voy a darme una ducha.

Se fue por las escaleras que la llevarían hasta el dormitorio de las chicas, al entrar vio a Hermione quitándose el uniforme, caminó hacia su cama haciendo lo mismo, todo en completo silencio.

Antes de que la castaña se marchara hacia el baño, Victoria la detuvo hablándole.

 **-** En la clase de pociones dijiste algo que me dejó pensando.

Hermione la miró en silencio sin entender a lo que se refería.

 **-** Puede que no me incumba dado que no somos amigas, pero es que me dio mucha curiosidad ya que dijiste algo como: "Al estar rodeada de hijos de magos sé que no puedo ser la mejor" **-.** Pronunció exactamente las palabras dicha por la castaña.

Hermione perdió ligeramente su seguridad.

 **-** ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? **-.** Preguntó más que todo con curiosidad.

Justo en el momento en que la castaña abría la boca para responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dándole paso a Parvati y a Lavender que venían hablando animadamente, vieron con indiferencia a Hermione, le sonrieron a Victoria y se sentaron en una cama para seguir hablando.

 **-** Lo siento.

Victoria observó cómo Hermione se iba directo al baño, suspiró, por culpa de las brujas no iba a saber qué quiso decir Hermione con eso, realmente le dio mucha curiosidad, "Hijos de magos" ¿Quería decir eso que sus padres no eran magos?

No sabría la respuesta hasta que hablara con Hermione, suspirando resignada se recostó del respaldo de la cama tomando un libro rápidamente, más que todo para hacerse la ocupada y que las otras no la molestaran.

* * *

 **-** ¡Buenos días!

Harry y Ron iban bajando las escaleras cuando escucharon a Victoria saludarlos al pie de estas con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

 **-** Te veo más animada el día de hoy **-.** Comentó Ron

Victoria solo sonrió aún más.

 **-** ¿Que no es obvio? Hoy veremos nuestra primera clase de vuelo, eso la entusiasma **-.** Aclaró Harry.

 **-** ¿Hoy veremos vuelo? **-.** Preguntó desentendido.

Harry y Victoria lo miraron incrédulos.

 **-** ¿En serio ni siquiera revisas el horario antes de salir del dormitorio? **-.** Inquirió Victoria.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

 **-** Eres imposible, no entiendo cómo puedes ser hermano de Percy **-.** Dijo indignada.

Antes de que el pelirrojo replicara, Victoria tomó a Harry del brazo para empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

 **-** ¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme! **-.** Gritó apurando el paso para alcanzarlos.

 **-** Ya sabemos volar, ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo? **-.** Harry le preguntó con curiosidad.

 **-** Sabes que quiero pertenecer al equipo de quidditch, sé que nunca ningún alumno de primero lo ha logrado, pero siempre hay una primera vez **-.** Le sonrió con decisión.

* * *

 **-** Definitivamente te odio Harry James Potter Evans, no me hables, te hago la ley del hielo, eres el peor primo que puedo tener **-.** Le espetó con frustración.

 **-** Soy tú único primo **-.** Le sonrió burlón.

 **-** Cállate **-.** Le dijo con molestia.

 **-** No puedo creerlo Harry, eres el primer alumno de primer año en lograr pertenecer al equipo de quidditch, te envidio **-.** Dijo Ron.

Victoria resopló frustrada **.-** Eso no es justo.

 **-** Oye, vas a hacer que me sienta mal, no es mi culpa que McGonagall me haya visto a mí, además fuiste tú la que lanzó la pelota hacia la ventana donde queda la oficina de la profesora, en tal caso es tu culpa **-.** Le dijo.

Victoria lo fulminó con la mirada.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué hable con McGonagall? ¿Qué te pida disculpas? ¿Qué renuncie al equipo? **-.** Lanzó las preguntas al ver la mirada que su prima le dirigió.

 **-** ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes renunciar el mismo día que te nombran buscador! **-.** Le dijo alterado Ron.

Esta vez Harry fulminó con la mirada a Ron haciendo que este se callara en el acto, Victoria miró a su primo suavizando la mirada.

 **-** No seas tonto, no tienes nada porque disculparte y te prohíbo que renuncies al equipo, ya eres parte de este así que asume tus responsabilidades.

Le dio con el índice en el pecho, este le sonrió contento antes de darle un beso en la frente haciendo que ella se ruborizara ligeramente.

 **-** Eres la mejor **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

 **-** Gracias, ya lo sabía **-.** Respondió vanidosa para después echarse a reír.

 **-** Ustedes son bastante unidos, demasiado y eso que son primos, no hermanos, no sé si son iguales o más que Fred y George **-.** Dijo Ron con un leve tono de envidia.

 **-** Crecimos prácticamente juntos, por eso somos tan unidos, somos como hermanos **-.** Sonrió Harry.

 **-** Somos hermanos **-.** Corrigió Tori, su primo le sonrió.

 **-** ¿Tienes hermanas Ron? **-.** Preguntó Harry.

 **-** Sí, una sola, la menor, se llama Ginny, pero créeme, no somos ni la mitad de unidos que ustedes **-.** Dijo con indiferencia.

 **-** Eso es chimbo, yo no cambio a mi Harry por nada del mundo, por cierto, tienes que enviarle una carta a mis tíos diciéndoles que entraste al equipo de quidditch, a tío James le va a dar un infarto **-.** Dijo echándose a reír.

 **-** Entonces no se las voy a enviar, no quiero ser el causante de la muerte de mi padre **-.** Dijo con falso miedo.

Tori se echó a reír **.-** Tonto.

* * *

 **-** ¡Por fin! Ni te imaginas todo lo que he estado esperando este día **-.** Dijo con euforia Victoria.

 **-** Estoy empezando a creer que te emocionas por todas la materias **-.** Le dijo Ron.

Victoria se hizo la que pensaba.

 **-** No todas, pero no puedes comparar DCAO con las demás, de todas las materias, DCAO me parece la más interesante y muero por ver de qué manera Remus da las clases **-.** Habló emocionada.

 **-** ¿Remus? **-.** Ron arrugó la cara.

 **-** Es el profesor de DCAO **-.** Giró los ojos.

Cuando llegaron al aula esta todavía estaba cerrada pero ya los estudiantes estaban afuera esperando.

 **-** En esta clase no me importa destacar, aquí si competiré con Granger **-.** Dijo de manera competitiva.

Harry se aclaró la garganta **.-** Creo que vas a tener que preocuparte más por mí que por Hermione, primita.

 **-** Eso lo veremos **-.** Victoria lo miró, sus ojos brillando con desafío.

 **-** Pues déjenme avisarles que se los pondré más difícil a ustedes dos.

Remus Lupin colocó una mano en la cabeza de cada pelinegro, estos se giraron al escuchar la voz.

 **-** ¡Remus! **-.** Los dos sonrieron con emoción.

 **-** Hola niños, me alegro de verlos, los felicito por haber quedado en Gryffindor, aunque conociéndolos desde bebes no me sorprende **-.** Les sonrió.

Tori se le acercó abrazándolo uniéndose después Harry.

 **-** Por cierto, recuerden algo **-.** Los dos alzaron su mirada hacia él **.-** Aquí no soy Remus, soy el profesor Lupin o simplemente profesor, como quieran llamarme, menos Remus **-.** Les recordó.

Estos asintieron.

 **-** Sí, tienes razón, mamá no los dijo, pero es que estaba emocionada, teníamos tiempo sin verte **-.** Le dijo Victoria.

 **-** Bueno pero ya lo saben para la próxima, ahora entremos para empezar la clase **-.** Los apuró.

Remus se adelantó para abrir la puerta y entrar en el salón siendo seguido por todos los estudiantes.

 **-** ¿Conocen al profesor? **-.** Mas que pregunta afirmó Ron.

 **-** Él y nuestros padres estudiaron juntos aquí en Hogwarts, pertenecieron a Gryffindor y se volvieron amigos desde el primer año **-.** Le explicó Harry.

* * *

 **-** La clase fue estupenda, no me equivoqué, Remus como profesor de DCAO es el mejor **-.** Dijo alegre la pelinegra.

 **-** Ni que lo digas **-.** La siguió Harry.

 **-** Granger no la va a tener fácil con ustedes dos en esa materia **-.** Espetó Ron.

* * *

La primera semana pasó sin más inconvenientes, el fin de semana llegó siendo aprovechado por la menor de los Potter para hacer la tarea, arrastrando con ella a su primo.

 **-** ¿Se sienten preparados? **-.** Les peguntó **.-** Hoy usaremos la varita en Encantamientos **-.** Les recordó la Potter.

Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo, iban camino al aula.

 **-** ¿Y tú? **-.** Replicó el pelirrojo.

 **-** Es un encantamiento básico Ronald, seguro es tan fácil que hasta tú lo puedes hacer a la primera **-.** Comentó con burla.

 **-** ¡Hey! **-.** Gritó ofendido.

Tori le sacó la lengua burlona metiéndose en el aula.

 **-** Tú prima es una completa bruja, Harry **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Sí, ya lo sabía y es pura sangre como tú **-.** Le dijo divertido entrando al aula.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada haciendo reír al pelinegro.

 **-** ¡Por aquí! **-.** Vieron a Tori moviendo la mano en el aire así que se acercaron hasta allá.

 **-** Venga pelirrojo es tú turno **-.** Le dijo en un tono bajito.

Este la miró sin entender, la pelinegra se acercó para susurrarle en el oído sin darse cuenta que la cercanía hizo que las mejillas del niño se colorearan suavemente.

 **-** Siéntate al lado de Granger, a lo mejor así se te pega su inteligencia y logras hacer el hechizo a la primera **-.** Le sonrió con burla y sin darle tiempo a que replicara lo empujó hasta el asiento que estaba vacío al lado de la castaña.

Se sentó bruscamente murmurando insultos contra la pelinegra.

 **-** Como ya les expliqué, en la clase de hoy haremos nuestro primer encantamiento, frente a ustedes sobre la mesa, tienen una almohada con una pluma encima, con el movimiento de la muñeca que les enseñé la semana pasada más las palabras: "Wingardium Leviosa" deben lograr que la pluma se eleve, recuerden flis y flis **-.** Con la muñeca hizo los movimientos correctos **.-** Adelante, vamos.

Rápidamente todos los alumnos empezaron con los movimientos, incluido cierto pelirrojo, el cual movía de una manera un tanto descoordinada la mano donde tenía la varita.

 **-** Wingardium leviosaa, wingardium leviosaa, wingardium leviosaa **-.** Decía de manera equivocada, al último intento sacudió la punta de la varita sobre la pluma.

 **-** Así no es, vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien, además, es leviósa, no leviosáa **-.** Lo corrigió de manera sabionda Hermione.

 **-** Si crees que sabes tanto, a ver, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? **-.** La retó.

La pequeña castaña se enderezó en su asiento y con un perfecto movimiento de la muñeca pronunció el hechizo.

 **-** Wingardium Leviosa.

La pluma de ella se elevó en el acto, Ronald resopló con molestia.

 **-** ¡Miren eso! **-.** Exclamó Flitwick señalando la pluma **.-** La srta. Granger lo hizo **-.** La aduló.

Ron tenía las orejas rojas del coraje, unas risitas lo distrajeron, cuando miró hacia el otro lado se encontró con Harry y Victoria aguantando difícilmente las carcajadas, claramente se estaban burlando de él.

 **-** Por lo que veo los jóvenes Potter se están divirtiendo con la clase, pero a pesar de eso las plumas de ambos siguen en su lugar **-.** Espetó el pequeño profesor.

Harry y Victoria se callaron en el acto enderezándose en su asiento rápidamente, miraron al profesor, este alzó una ceja.

 **-** A ver, no los veo **-.** Instó.

Victoria se aclaró la garganta tomando de la mesa su varita.

 **-** Wingardium leviosa.

La pluma se elevó en el acto acompañando en el techo a la de Hermione.

 **-** Señor Potter.

Harry hizo el mismo proceso que su prima logrando el mismo resultado, tres plumas yacían en el techo del aula.

* * *

 **-** Son unos estúpidos, me hicieron parecer idiota **-.** Les dijo Ron con molestia.

Victoria abrió la boca exageradamente.

 **-** ¿Nosotros? No recuerdo haber sido yo la que retó a Hermione, por favor, obvio que ella lo iba a conseguir a la primera, creí que te habían quedado claras sus cualidades la semana pasada.

Ninguno se había percatado que la nombrada caminaba unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos, la cual al escuchar lo dicho por la niña sonrió un poco.

 **-** ¡La semana pasada fue pura teoría, cualquiera que se lea todos los libros antes de entrar a clase puede hacer eso! **-.** Espetó **.-** Hoy teníamos que realizar un hechizo, no es lo mismo **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Por favor Ron, en el preciso momento en que Hermione te corrigió supe de inmediato que el hechizo le saldría en el primer intento.

 **-** Cállate Harry, además tenías bien escondido el hecho de que pudiste hacerlo a la primera, me imaginé que Victoria lo conseguiría, pero no sabía que tú también **-.** Lo miró con cierta envidia reflejada en su mirada.

 **-** Como Tori dijo en la mañana, se trataba de un hechizo básico, no es tan complicado **-.** Lo miró divertido **.-** Claro, si haces los movimientos adecuados y pronuncias bien las palabras.

Los pelinegros se echaron a reír, a Ron se le colorearon las orejas.

 **-** Ay si, ay si, "Es leviósa, no leviosáa" **-.** Habló imitando pesimamente la voz de la castaña **.-** Por eso no tiene amigas, Lavender y Parvati se la pasan hablando de ella a sus espaldas, si sigue así, terminara el año completamente sola y siendo odiada por todo el castillo, es una sabelotodo insufrible.

Antes de que cualquiera de los pelinegros pudiera replicar, Hermione pasó corriendo tropezando a Ron, dejaron de caminar viendo por donde se iba.

 **-** Creo que te escuchó **-.** Dijo Harry.

 **-** Eres un idiota Ronald Wesley **-.** Lo insultó Victoria.

 **-** Seguro va para la sala común a seguir tragándose los libros, igual ya terminamos las clases, sigamos al comedor, ya quiero ver qué hay de cenar.

Ron fue el primero en avanzar siendo seguido por Harry y una para nada contenta Victoria.

* * *

La cena transcurrió en calma, cuando terminaron de comer se levantaron para dirigirse a la sala común, Victoria se alzó en puntillas mirando alrededor.

 **-** ¿Han visto a Hermione? **-.** Lanzó la pregunta al aire, Neville se giró hacia a ella.

 **-** Escuché a Lavender decir que se había encerrado en el baño de niñas desde hace unas horas.

Victoria fulminó con la mirada a Ron cuando se topó con sus ojos azules.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Escupió este.

 **-** Es tú culpa **-.** Espetó claramente molesta.

Al salir del comedor Victoria se desvió del camino que tenían que tomar hacia la sala común.

 **-** ¡Eh! ¿Para dónde vas? **-.** Preguntó Harry.

 **-** A buscar a Hermione **-.** Respondió sin más.

Harry se le acercó con la intención de acompañarla.

 **-** Para ahí, iré yo sola **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** ¿Segura? **-.** Preguntó no muy convencido.

 **-** Sí, es mejor **-.** Le aseguró.

* * *

Hermione salía del cubículo restregándose los ojos sin prestar la mínima atención a su alrededor, se acercó hasta el lavamanos dispuesta a lavarse la cara con agua y así borrar el rastro de las lágrimas.

 **-** No pensé que la bruja más destacada de nuestro curso dejaría que unas simples palabras dichas por un niño inmaduro, el cual cabe decir, estaba herido y humillado, la afectaran de esa manera.

El comentario de Victoria la sobresaltó, se giró encontrándola recostada de la pared con los brazos cruzados.

 **-** ¿Sabes que a estas horas deberíamos de estar en la sala común? **-.** Le preguntó.

Hermione ignoró la pregunta.

 **-** ¿La mejor bruja de nuestro curso? **-.** Inquirió con recelo **.-** ¿Se supone que estas refiriéndote a mí?

 **-** Oh, créeme que no soy yo, a pesar de siempre haber respondido las preguntas que me hacían correctamente, aquí entre las dos, la que siempre esta con la mano alzada o queriendo intervenir en clases eres tú, siempre respondes primero que yo, date cuenta, las veces que yo he intervenido ha sido porque un profesor así me lo ha pedido **-.** Le dijo.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente, era verdad, de las dos la que siempre mostraba entusiasmo en las clases queriendo intervenir era ella, no Victoria.

 **-** Y te entiendo, eres muy inteligente Hermione pero quizás inconscientemente te sientes intimidada por estar rodeada de tantos hijos de magos siendo tú, hija de muggles, pero a pesar de eso, eres mejor que muchos magos sangre pura de nuestro curso.

La pequeña castaña la miró sorprendida.

 **-** ¿O me equivoco? Dime Hermione, ¿Tus padres son magos? **-.** Le preguntó.

La niña alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

 **-** No, son muggles.

Victoria sonrió.

 **-** ¿Cómo supiste? **-.** Le preguntó confundida.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

 **-** No sé, tú forma de actuar y el comentario que hiciste en Pociones me hizo pensar esa posibilidad.

 **-** No me avergüenza, el hecho de que mis padres sean muggles **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** No deberías, mis padres son magos, pero si vieras mi casa te sorprenderías, mas muggle no puede ser **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

Hermione la miró con sorpresa y curiosidad.

 **-** Mi tía, la mamá de Harry, es hija de muggles, como tú, ella y mi mamá se hicieron amigas desde el primer año, se graduaron y siguieron muy unidas, incluso se fueron a vivir juntas, mamá la dejó decorar el apartamento a su gusto, a lo muggle, quedó tan encantada que incluso después de casarse con papá e irse a vivir juntos, decoró toda nuestra casa de la misma manera así que he crecido en ese ambiente al igual que Harry **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** ¿Qué haces aquí? **-.** Quiso saber Hermione.

 **-** ¿Sabes que a estas horas de la noche deberíamos de estar en la sala común? **-.** Repitió la misma pregunta de hace rato.

Hermione dio un respingo captando ahora la pregunta.

 **-** ¿Es tan tarde así? **-.** Preguntó un poco asustada.

 **-** Al terminar la cena escuché que estabas aquí, por eso vine, eso fue hace, ¿Una hora? Así que sacando cuentas, si, ya es tarde, incluso los prefectos ya deben de estar vagando por los pasillos, si nos llegan a ver nos pueden castigar o incluso expulsar del colegio...

Todo lo dicho por la pelinegra alarmó de una manera a la pequeña bruja que salió corriendo tomando a la otra de la mano en el camino para salir del baño.

Victoria corría siendo arrastrada por Hermione, sin poder evitarlo se echó a reír haciendo que la castaña dejara de correr y la mirara incrédula.

 **-** ¿Te da risa la situación en la que estamos? **-.** Le preguntó con molestia y temor.

 **-** ¿Te soy sincera? Si, amo la adrenalina **-.** Le sonrió.

Esta vez fue ella la que la agarró de la mano para salir corriendo, se detuvo a tiempo en un cruce de pasillos al escuchar un ruido, se asomó con cuidado, vio a la sra. Norris en el piso jugando con un ratón.

 **-** ¿Quién es? ¿Un estudiante? ¿Un prefecto? ¿Un profesor? **-.** La vio horrorizada **.-** ¿El director?

 **-** Hermione respira, te va a dar algo, solo es la sra. Norris **-.** Le dijo.

Hermione la miró escandalizada.

 **-** ¡Peor! Si le avisa a Filch el castigo será horrible **-.** Dijo casi en colapso.

Tori se separó de ella, vio al piso encontrando una piedra, se agachó tomándola.

 **-** ¿Qué vas a hacer? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Despejarnos la zona.

Salió al pasillo aprovechando que la gata estaba de espaldas a ella, con una precisión envidiable le lanzó la piedra dándole en el lomo, la gata chilló sobresaltada mientras salía corriendo.

 **-** Listo, andando.

Hermione estaba estupefacta, Victoria la tomó de la mano para volver a correr.

* * *

Hermione suspiraba entre cortado con una mano sobre el pecho mientras entraba en la sala común.

 **-** Demasiada adrenalina por hoy **-.** Le dijo agotada tanto física como mentalmente.

 **-** Adrenalina es mi segundo nombre **-.** Le dijo sonriéndole divertida.

Caminaban hacia las escaleras.

 **-** Oye... **-.** La llamó Hermione **-.** Gracias.

 **-** No es necesario que me las des, mira que si nos hubiesen visto segurito le envían una carta a mamá y eso no sería nada bueno **-.** Le dijo con un poco de miedo.

Hermione se rió.

 **-** No me refería a eso, gracias por lo del baño, por ir a buscarme y decirme todo eso **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Ah, no te preocupes, solo te voy a pedir que no dejes que un comentario tan estúpido te vuelva a herir de esa manera.

 **-** Está bien, te lo prometo **-.** La miró sonriendo agradecida.

 **-** Hasta que por fin aparecen, estuve a nada de salir a buscarlas.

Harry Potter hizo acto de presencia en el inicio de las escaleras.

 **-** Pues ya estamos aquí **-.** Le dijo su prima.

 **-** ¿Cómo estas Hermione?

 **-** Bien, Victoria me animó.

Le dedico una sonrisa a Harry el cual se la devolvió logrando que Hermione se ruborizara ligeramente, Victoria se quedó en silencio observando la escena, miró a su primo y contuvo una sonrisa.

 **-** Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo quiero ir a darme una ducha, no fue nada fácil llegar aquí **-.** Comentó la pelinegra.

 **-** Ni que lo digas **-.** Concordó Hermione.

Después de ese día Victoria y Hermione se hicieron amigas, se la pasaban juntas todo el día, Harry también se la pasaba con ellas y Ron no muy contento también lo hacía, más que todo para no quedarse solo.

 **-** Es que no entiendo porque tiene que juntarse con nosotros **-.** Comentó una vez Ron con tono de fastidio.

 **-** Ella se está juntando conmigo, no contigo, es mi amiga y tú el de Harry, ¿Qué no entiendes? O te acostumbras o te juntas con alguien más **-.** Le había respondido Victoria.

* * *

Aquí el segundo capítulo dado la insistencia de los lectores xD es en agradecimiento por sus comentarios y porque a pesar del corto capitulo, les gustó.

Espero que esta también sea de su agrado :D

Vamos a ver si también me animan a subir el tercero de aquí al fin de semana.

Espero ansiosa leer sus Reviews!

PD: No quiero subir tan rápido los capítulos porque como les había dicho, está incompleta la historia y no quiero que me pase lo mismo con ''No Tengas Miedo'', sé cómo lectora lo frustrante que es esperar mucho tiempo una actualización y también sé que cuando eso pasa, se pierden lectores y por ende comentarios, pero vamos a ver cómo le hacemos, tengo muchas ideas acerca de la historia que aún no he plasmado, pero lo importante es que las tengo, esperemos que pueda terminarlo pronto y así subir más rápido los capítulos.

¿Sera que duplicamos los Reviews? O por lo menos llegar a 10.

Los dejo en su mano, en tal caso los puedo recompensar :D

Los quiero chicos!


	3. Quidditch-Vacaciones

'' **Quidditch-Vacaciones''**

Las semanas pasaron hasta que llegó el día del primer partido de quidditch.

 **-** ¡Hermione levántate! **-.** Exclamó la pelinegra moviendo a la castaña **.-** ¡Vamos! **-.** Insistió al ver que esta no se movía **.-** Hoy es el primer partido de quidditch, Gryffindor vs Slytherin ¡Hoy es el primer partido de Harry! **-.** Gritó emocionada.

La castaña se removió en la cama alzando la cabeza.

 **-** Tori, sabes que no me gusta el quidditch **-.** Le espetó somnolienta.

 **-** No me importa, vamos, ¡Levántate! **-.** Le quitó la sabana **.-** Hoy juega Harry y hay que apoyarlo **-.** Prácticamente ordenó.

Bufando, Hermione se levantó de su cama y con toda la pereza del mundo se metió en el baño.

* * *

 **-** Bien, aquí es perfecto, se ve todo el campo **-.** Sonrió la pelinegra.

Ron, Tori, Hermione y Neville ya estaban de pie en la gradas en ese mismo orden esperando a que salieran los equipos.

 **-** Harry estaba nervioso, ojala se calme, estoy segura que lo hará excelente **-.** Comentó más que todo para sí misma Tori.

A los minutos los equipos salieron al campo, los jugadores volaron excepto los capitanes que se agruparon junto a la profesora Hooch.

 **-** ¡GRYFFINDOR!

 **-** ¡SLYTHERIN!

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, Tori alzó los brazos captando la atención de Harry, le sonrió emocionada mostrándole los pulgares arriba.

 **-** Vamos James, sé que puedes hacerlo, confío en ti **-.** Susurró viéndolo fijamente.

El partido inició, la adrenalina subió en el campo, rápidamente los cazadores de los equipos fueron marcando y marcando, iban cerrados y muy parejos, pero era Gryffindor el que siempre se mantenía arriba en la puntuación, Harry ya había visto la snitch, pero por culpa del otro buscador no había podido atraparla.

 **-** Vamos, vamos, vamos, tú eres más veloz que el otro **-.** Tori susurraba insistente.

 **-** La Nimbus de Harry esta increíble, no sabía que tenía una **-.** Comentó Neville.

 **-** Al día siguiente de haberle enviado a mi tío la carta donde le decíamos que Harry había quedado en el equipo le envió la Nimbus 2000 **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** No me extraña, el señor James siempre ha sido así **-.** También le sonrió.

De pronto Harry comenzó a moverse rápidamente por el campo esquivando con facilidad a los demás jugadores, el buscador de Slytherin lo seguía de cerca pero después de unos metros el Gryffindor se lo quitó de encima con una maniobra.

 **-** ¡Sí! Tiene vía libre para coger la snitch **-.** Avisó Tori.

En un momento donde estaba a nada de coger la Snitch se escuchó el grito eufórico de Hermione, tanto así que Tori volteó a verla divertida.

 **-** ¡Vamos Harry! **-.** Gritó la castaña.

 **-** ¿No que no te gusta el quidditch? **-.** Le sonrió burlona, Hermione se ruborizó aún con la mirada hacia el frente.

 **-** ¡Harry Potter atrapó la snitch dorada! ¡150 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Gryffindor gana!

Todos los alumnos gritaron emocionados, la barra de Slytherin quedó en absoluto silencio.

* * *

 **-** ¡Harry, Harry, Harry!

Eso era lo que se escuchaba en la sala común de los leones.

 **-** ¡Bien Harry! Tú primer partido y lo hiciste increíble.

Los gemelos lo felicitaron despeinándole el cabello.

 **-** ¡Cuando tío James se entere se va a emocionar muchísimo! ¡Lo hiciste increíble primo!

Victoria se le acercó abrazándolo con entusiasmo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** Imagínate que hasta la misma Hermione a la cual no le gusta para nada el quidditch, gritó para darte ánimos **-.** Lo picó su prima.

La bruja que estaba cerca de ellos se volvió a sonrojar desviando la mirada.

 **-** ¿Si verdad? Creo haber escuchado su grito, es más, ese grito fue el que me animó a último momento.

Harry miró a Hermione con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, esta se sonrojo aún más para después fulminarlo con la mirada, todos se rieron.

 **-** McGonagall tiene buen ojo, con Harry en el equipo no perderemos **-.** Aseguró Wood.

La emoción en la sala común duró hasta la noche cuando todos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Victoria apoyaba la frente en la mesa del Gran Comedor, era sábado, ese día no tenían clases.

 **-** ¿En serio hay que esperar hasta 3er año para poder ir a Hosgmeade? Eso no es justo **-.** Resopló.

 **-** Díselo a Dumbledore **-.** Espetó Ron.

 **-** Créeme que si pudiera se lo diría **-.** Le respondió.

 **-** ¿Que tienes hoy? Estás más desanimada de lo normal, no creo que el no poder ir a Hosgmeade sea lo único que te tenga así **-.** Le dijo Hermione mirándola.

Victoria resopló apartando la mirada de su amiga, Harry suspiró.

 **-** Ayer recibimos una carta, nuestros padres están de misión, en una muy importante, están fuera del país y no saben exactamente cuándo van a volver **-.** Le explicó Harry.

 **-** ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? **-.** Pregunto confundida.

 **-** Que faltan dos semanas para las vacaciones de navidad y si ellos aún no han vuelto, tendremos que quedarnos aquí en Hogwarts **-.** Respondió sin ánimos.

 **-** Ah ya entiendo.

 **-** ¿Y cuál es el problema? Yo tampoco sé dónde voy a pasar las navidades, mamá y papá no están seguros de si van a viajar a Rumania a visitar a mi hermano Charlie, no entiendo cuál es el problema, podemos pasar las navidades aquí juntos **-.** Sonrió **.-** Nos vamos a divertir, además no es como si no los fueran a ver más **-.** Acotó Ron.

Harry le había hecho señas a Ron de que se callara pero este lo ignoró, Hermione que se dio cuenta de las señas de Harry sintió curiosidad, sobre todo porque Victoria había volteado a ver al pelirrojo, sus ojos azules mostraban frialdad e incluso tristeza solo que esta última era opacada.

 **-** Dime algo Ron, ¿Desde niño tus papas siempre han estado contigo? **-.** Este asintió **.-** ¿Siempre han estado en tus cumpleaños, en los de tus hermanos, navidades? **-.** Ron volvió a asentir confundido **.-** Te felicito, ahora entiendo porque te da igual pasar o no las navidades en tú casa, con tus padres.

Con la misma se levantó marchándose de allí, Harry suspiró tapándose la cara con la mano, al sentir un movimiento se dio cuenta de la intención de Hermione de levantarse.

 **-** No, déjala, cuando se pone así es mejor dejarla sola unos minutos **-.** Le dijo deteniéndola.

Hermione lo miró volviéndose a sentar.

 **-** No entiendo, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Que dije? **-.** Inquirió aún más confundido el pelirrojo.

 **-** Tú mismo lo dijiste, desde pequeño tus padres siempre han estado ahí contigo, en todo momento **-.** Repitió Harry.

 **-** ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Todos los padres siempre están con sus hijos **-.** Dijo de manera obvia.

Hermione se adelantó a Harry.

 **-** No Ron, no siempre es así, quizás yo no lo he vivido mucho, pero se lo que es que tus padres estén ocupados con el trabajo, aunque no creo que mi situación se parezca a la de ustedes **-.** Dirigiéndose a Harry **.-** Quiero decir que son pocas las veces en las que mi mamá y mi papá están muy ocupados con el trabajo.

 **-** ¿Tus padres nunca están en casa? **-.** Preguntó con sorpresa Ron.

 **-** Si lo están, tengo muchos recuerdos con ellos de niños junto a mis tíos, pero los cuatro son aurores, siempre tenían que estar saliendo de misión y cuando se iban dependiendo del rango duraban desde una semana a un mes fuera de la casa **-.** Resopló.

 **-** ¿En serio? **-.** Pregunto sin poder creerlo Ron.

 **-** Sí, ellos tratan, hacen todo lo posible porque las misiones no choquen con nuestros cumpleaños o con las navidades, pero no es tan fácil, sobre todo los cumpleaños, podían pasarlos con nosotros, pero si los llamaban porque los necesitaban con urgencia tenían que salir y cumplir, cuando nos despedimos de ellos en King's Cross dijeron que pasaríamos las navidades en casa **-.** Le dijo con cierta molestia.

 **-** Yo... No sabía, no pensé que le afectaría tanto lo que dije **-.** Dijo afligido Ron.

Harry negó.

 **-** No te lo tomes personal, a los dos nos ha afectado esta situación, pero tal vez como ahora ya no estamos pequeños es diferente, yo trato de ignorarlo, en cambio a Tori le cuesta más, así como ustedes la conocen, así es ella, alegre, divertida, desde muy pequeña, pero cuando las ausencias de nuestros padres se fueron notando más o nosotros las notábamos más porque ya estábamos más grandes, ella... No es que cambió como tal, solo que... Ya no era como antes, el cambio que si tuvo es que ya no quería salir a jugar con los otros niños, solo quería quedarse en casa cada vez que mis tíos estaban ahí y cuando se iban volvía a ser como antes.

 **-** Quería pasar todo el tiempo que podía con sus padres, aprovechar que estaban en casa **-.** Intuyó Hermione.

 **-** Exacto, y cuando ellos se iban se comportaba como siempre para ocultar lo que sentía **-.** Siguió Harry.

 **-** Oculta la tristeza que siente con su forma de ser **-.** Razonó Hermione.

 **-** Sí, y la entiendo, lo hace para que mis abuelos o cualquier persona cercana no se ponga a preguntarle como esta, como se siente, es su mecanismo de defensa.

Ron que se había mantenido en silencio escuchando, habló.

 **-** ¿Entonces esa forma de ser ella es mentira?

 **-** No, allá en la casa lo hace para que no la fastidien, en cambio aquí no está fingiendo, ella realmente estaba feliz de venir a Hogwarts, aquí no finge, si hay algo que le disgusta lo demuestra, no siempre está escondida detrás de esa máscara de felicidad.

 **-** Bueno si, ya me di cuenta **-.** Dijo.

 **-** Ya te dije que no es tú culpa Ron, en tal caso es de nuestros padres o del Ministerio **-.** Dijo con rabia.

 **-** Harry... No puedes echarles la culpa a ellos **-.** Regañó Hermione.

 **-** Sí, ya lo sé Hermione, es solo que... **-.** El pelinegro suspiró frustrado **.-** Siempre es lo mismo... Ellos saben que hay veces que no van a poder estar, entonces no hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir.

Los ojos de Harry reflejaron sentimientos de rabia, decepción e incluso tristeza.

 **-** Y cuando eso pasaba, ¿Con quién se quedaban ustedes? **-.** Quiso saber la castaña.

 **-** Depende, a veces nos dejaban en Potter Manor con nuestros abuelos o en casos extremos mi mamá nos llevaba hasta donde mi tía Petunia **-.** Harry arrugó la cara **.-** Ni a mí ni a Victoria nos gusta ir quedarnos ahí.

 **-** ¿Y entonces por que los enviaban con tus abuelos? **-.** Siguió la castaña.

 **-** Había veces que mis abuelos no nos podían cuidar o ya tenían a mis primos, seríamos muchos.

Hermione asintió quedándose la mesa en silencio unos minutos, Victoria apareció otra vez dejando una carta frente a Harry.

 **-** Es de Sirius.

Cuando Harry vio el dedo vendado de su prima sonrió divertido.

 **-** ¿Envió a mordedora?

 **-** Cállate, estuve a punto de ahorcarla.

Se sentó a su lado.

 **-** ¿La lechuza te mordió? **-.** Hermione la miró incrédula.

 **-** Sí, esa estúpida lechuza, siempre es lo mismo, Harry y yo la bautizamos así.

Victoria se llenó un vaso con jugo de calabaza.

 **-** Ojalá y pueda venir antes de las vacaciones, así nos vamos a Potter Manor **-.** Le comentó bebiendo del jugo.

 **-** Hay que responderle, ¿Dónde dejaste a mordedora? **-.** Le pregunto después de haber leído la carta.

 **-** Se fue para la lechuceria, respecto a eso, tú eres el que le va a poner la carta en el pico **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Está bien, yo se la pongo tan solo porque ya fuiste víctima de su pico **-.** Le dijo divertido.

 **-** ¿Quién es Sirius? **-.** Preguntó Ron.

 **-** Nuestro padrino **-.** Respondió Victoria.

La castaña los miró extrañada **.-** ¿De ambos?

 **-** Sí, desde que nuestros padres salieron de Hogwarts dijeron que Sirius seria el padrino del primer Potter que naciera **-.** Aclaró Harry.

Victoria alzó la mano **.-** Esa soy yo.

 **-** Pero al final también lo nombraron mi padrino **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Dónde sería mejor pasar las navidades? ¿En Potter Manor o en nuestra casa? Si las pasamos con Sirius nada más, creo que es mejor irnos al Valle de Godric **-.** Razonó la chica.

 **-** Umm... Tienes razón, igual este año ¿Los abuelos se van de viaje no?

 **-** Sí, para Italia **-.** Concordó con su primo.

 **-** Entonces hay que recordarle eso en la carta a Sirius.

 **-** Me perdí **-.** Harry y Victoria vieron al Weasley **.-** ¿Dónde viven ustedes?

 **-** En el Valle de Godric **-.** Respondió Harry.

 **-** ¿Y Potter Manor? **-.** Preguntó confundido.

 **-** Es la mansión de los Potter, una herencia familiar, ahí viven nuestros abuelos y Sirius **-.** Respondió Victoria.

 **-** ¿Tienen una mansión? **-.** Pregunto sorprendido y maravillado.

 **-** Sí, básicamente la heredáremos nosotros al ser la siguiente generación Potter **-.** Siguió Tori.

 **-** Increíble... **-.** Susurró.

Victoria se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Prefiero mi casa, más pequeña y acogedora.

Ron bufó **.-** No creo que sepas lo que es vivir en una casa pequeña.

Tori no pudo refutar porque los gemelos aparecieron de golpe.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Dijeron al unísono **.-** Tienes que acompañarnos, ven.

 **-** ¿Y ahora en que se metieron? **-.** Inquirió desconfiada.

 **-** Oh no, no nos hemos metido en nada, pero créeme cuando te digo que te va a gustar, vamos apúrate **-.** La instó Fred.

Victoria se levantó marchándose rápidamente con los gemelos, Harry sonrió divertido negando con la cabeza.

 **-** Que diría mi tía si se entera que Tori es amiga de los gemelos **-.** Pensó en voz alta.

 **-** Con tal no se meta en problemas **-.** Dijo Hermione.

 **-** Lo dudo, el segundo nombre de Victoria es problemas, desde pequeños siempre ha sido así y como crecí con ella siempre me arrastraba.

 **-** Lo dices como si te obligara **-.** Le dijo mirándolo con desconfianza.

 **-** Sé que no, al final siempre me unía a ella y hacíamos travesuras, pero teníamos la desventaja de la magia.

 **-** ¿Cómo así? **-.** Pregunto la castaña.

 **-** Nuestros padres siempre la usaban en nuestra contra, pero todo siempre terminaba en risas **-.** Sonrió.

* * *

Cuando los tres jóvenes regresaban a la Sala Común, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Victoria sentada en la mesa.

 **-** Hey **-.** Saludó **.-** Pensé que se quedarían todo el día en el comedor.

 **-** ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y los gemelos? **-.** Le preguntó Harry.

 **-** Pues no sé, quizás en el despacho de Dumbledore o de McGonagall **-.** Respondió como si nada.

 **-** Los atraparon **-.** Hermione negó la cabeza.

 **-** A ellos, no a mí **-.** Sonrió triunfante.

 **-** Nunca aprenderán **-.** Dijo a su vez Ron.

 **-** ¿Qué haces Tori? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione acercándose.

 **-** Las tareas, apenas llevó dos y ya me fastidié **.-** Apoyó la mejilla en la mesa sobre el pergamino que tenía extendido.

Hermione la miró incrédula.

 **-** No entiendo cómo puedes ser una estudiante tan buena.

 **-** Lo mío no es la teoría Herm, lo mío es la práctica, la acción, para eso si soy buena, así que por ende Historia de la Magia, Herbología... Esas materias no van conmigo, te las dejo.

 **-** Lo dices como si no supieras nada de esas materias cuando al igual que con todas las demás se te dan bien **-.** Le reprochó.

 **-** Porque hice lo mismo que tú, leí todos los libros, pero igual lo mío es la práctica, por eso mi materia favorita es DCAO **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** No lo dudo, tú y Harry son los mejores en esa materia, así que te voy a pedir que me ayudes con la tarea.

 **-** No hay problema, venga **-.** Levantó la cabeza de la mesa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 **-** ¡Hermione! Llévame contigo... Prometo portarme bien, pero no me dejes aquí por favor... **-.** Le suplicó.

 **-** Tori, no puedo, además ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte en Hogwarts?

 **-** He sobrevivido tres meses sin tecnología, no creo poder aguantar mucho más tiempo **-.** Resopló derrotada.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco **.-** Ignoraré ese comentario.

Tori estaba sentada en la mesa con una taza de chocolate, la frente la tenía apoyada en la superficie de madera, de repente alzó la cabeza.

 **-** ¿Escucharon eso? **-.** Preguntó.

Los presentes prestaron atención.

 **-** Yo no escuché nada **-.** Acotó Ron.

Tori se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, la abrió dejando que entrara una hermosa lechuza blanca como la nieve.

 **-** ¡Hedwig! **-.** Gritó.

Esta se posó sobre la mesa con una carta en el pico, Harry y Tori se pusieron frente a ella rápidamente.

 **-** Ok, no sé si esto es buena o mala señal, no sé si Sirius se apiadó de nuestros dedos al no enviar a mordedora o nuestros padres volvieron, ábrela tú Harry **-.** Instó nerviosa la pelinegra.

Harry tomó la carta del pico de Hedwig, Tori le acarició el plumaje mientras su primo abría la carta.

 **-** Dame una buena noticia por favor **-.** Le pidió.

Harry leyó rápidamente la carta formándosele una sonrisa poco a poco.

 **-** Empieza a empacar porque mañana viajaremos en el Expreso de Hogwarts **-.** Le dijo feliz.

 **-** ¡Sí! ¿Quién envió la carta? **-.** Quiso saber.

 **-** Mamá, llegaron ayer al Valle, Sirius también está allá.

 **-** Mejor imposible **-.** Harry y Victoria se chocaron los puños.

 **-** Pues subiré a arreglar mis cosas, adiós, nos vemos mañana **-.** Subió corriendo las escaleras.

* * *

 **-** No sé ustedes, pero el trayecto de regreso se me hizo más rápido **-.** Comentó Victoria.

 **-** Puede que tengas razón **-.** La siguió Neville.

El tren silbó deteniéndose en la estación 9-3/4 de King's Cross.

 **-** Venga salgamos del tren **-.** Animó Tori.

Al salir de la locomotora los tres se emprendieron en la búsqueda de sus padres.

 **-** ¡Niños! ¡Por aquí!

Una pelirroja y una pelinegra agitaban las manos en el aire mientras se acercaban.

 **-** ¡Mamá! **-.** Dijeron los pelinegros al unísono.

Cada uno salió corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

 **-** ¿Cómo estas mi princesa? Oye creo que te veo más grande **-.** Le dijo Anastasia sonriendo.

 **-** Bien, pensé que íbamos a tener que quedarnos en Hogwarts **-.** Le espetó.

 **-** Claro que no, ¿No les dijimos que pasaríamos la navidad juntos? Pues aquí estamos, solo que la misión resultó más complicada de lo que creímos **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** ¡Lily! Ven a saludarme **-.** Le pidió/exigió la pelirroja

La pequeña pelinegra salió corriendo hacia los brazos de su tía abrazándola.

 **-** ¿Cómo está mi pequeña princesa? **-.** Le preguntó con cariño

 **-** Muy bien **-.** Le respondió sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Hicieron amigos? **-.** Anastasia les preguntó con suma curiosidad a los dos pelinegros.

 **-** Sí, es más, déjenme presentarles a Hermione Granger, mi amiga **-.** Le dijo Victoria ya que Hermione se había quedado con ellos.

 **-** Hey, nuestra amiga, yo también considero a Hermione mi amiga, aunque no sé si ella me considere su amigo.

Harry la miró con los ojos verdes brillándole con súplica.

Ella se rió.

 **-** Tonto, claro que eres mi amigo **-.** Le dijo.

Harry le sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa radiante, tanto así que la pequeña castaña se ruborizó ligeramente, las mujeres adultas fueron las únicas en darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

 **-** Ya pues, mira Herm **-.** La halo de la mano **.-** Ella es Anastasia Potter mi madre y ella es...

 **-** Lily Potter, mi madre **-.** Interrumpió Harry.

 **-** Es un placer conocerlas **-.** Dijo tímida.

 **-** El placer es nuestro cariño, eres muy linda, ¿Sabes? ¿Tus padres son magos? **-.** Inquirió Lily.

 **-** No, ella es como tú tía, sus padres son muggles **-.** Le explicó Victoria.

 **-** ¿En serio? Oye mira qué casualidad **-.** Le sonrió la pelirroja.

 **-** Y no solo en eso, es la mejor bruja de nuestro curso mamá **-.** Siguió Harry.

Hermione se sonrojó.

 **-** Chicos no tienen porque...

 **-** ¡Hermione!

Un grito de mujer se escuchó interrumpiendo a la pequeña castaña para después aparecer junto a los magos.

 **-** Estas aquí, tu papá y yo tenemos rato buscándote, oh… **-.** Percatándose de la presencia de las mujeres **.-** Disculpen, es solo que estaba buscando a mi hija.

 **-** No se preocupe, un placer, Lily Potter y ella es Anastasia Potter, somos las madres de ellos dos que son amigos de su hija **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Oh, es un placer, Jane Granger...

 **-** ¡Papá! **-.** Gritó Hermione.

 **-** Hey mi pulgarcita **-.** Un hombre llegó hasta ellos abrazando a Hermione.

 **-** Y él es Robert, mi esposo **-.** Lo presentó.

 **-** Un placer, ¿Ustedes son brujas? **-.** Preguntó con curiosidad.

 **-** Si **-.** Contestaron sonriendo.

 **-** Increíble, quiero decir... Es que nuestra Hermione es una bruja pero nosotros no **-.** Le aclaró Robert.

 **-** Eso tengo entendido, Hermione es como yo, mis padres tampoco son magos **-.** Le dijo Lily.

 **-** Oigan, padres de Hermione, yo soy Victoria Potter, amiga de su hija, ¿Ustedes le darían permiso a Hermione para que vaya a mi casa?

 **-** ¡Victoria! **-.** La regaño su mamá.

 **-** ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? Solo quiero que Hermione conozca mi casa **-.** Le dijo a su madre.

Antes de que Anastasia respondiera, Jane con una sonrisa en su rostro se le adelantó.

 **-** No te preocupes, deja que en esta semana nos pongamos al día con Hermione y después en cualquier momento ella puede ir a visitarte, ¿Te parece? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo.

Los ojos azules de la pelinegra brillaron de emoción.

 **-** ¡Sí! Gracias, oh, ya va, mamá, ¿Hermione puede visitarnos? **-.** Le preguntó con suplica.

La pelinegra mayor se rió divertida.

 **-** Claro que puede princesa **-.** Le respondió sonriendo.

 **-** ¡Gracias! ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa Herm? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Si **-.** Respondió está sonriendo divertida.

 **-** ¡Bien! Aunque... Tú no tienes lechuza, ¿Cómo nos vamos a comunicar? **-.** Inquirió confundida.

 **-** No puedo creerlo... **-.** Harry abrió la boca con "sorpresa" **.-** ¿Victoria Potter olvidó que existen los teléfonos?

La pelinegra se ruborizó ligeramente mientras fulminaba a Harry con la mirada.

 **-** Cállate, estos tres meses en Hogwarts me afectaron más de lo que creí **-.** Espetó.

Todos se echaron a reír.

 **-** Entonces, ¿Ustedes tienen teléfonos? **-.** Cameron miró con curiosidad a las brujas.

 **-** Sí, no se preocupen por eso, somos brujas pero cualquiera que conozca nuestra casa dirá lo contrario, tenemos toda la comodidad muggle **-.** Les explicó Anastasia.

 **-** Excelente, entonces anoten nuestro número y ustedes me dan el suyo para comunicarnos.

 **-** No hay problema.

* * *

 **-** ¿Donde esta papá y el tío James? **-.** Quiso saber Tori cuando se subieron a la camioneta.

 **-** Se quedaron en la casa con Sirius **-.** Le explicó Lily.

* * *

Al entrar en la casa los niños vieron a sus padres junto a Sirius, salieron corriendo, James y Matthew abrieron los brazos esperando a sus hijos, los cuales ignoraron este hecho saltándole encima a Sirius.

 **-** ¡Sirius! **-.** Gritaron emocionados.

 **-** ¡Epale enanos! ¿Cómo están? Déjenme verlos, ¿Son ideas mías o han crecido? **-.** Les dijo el Black sonriendo.

Los pelinegros se echaron a reír mientras se bajaban del regazo de Sirius para que este los pudiera observar.

 **-** Oigan, nosotros, sus padres, estamos aquí presentes **-.** Les dijo Matthew.

Victoria se acercó corriendo a su padre, le dijo "Hola papi" a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla para después irse otra vez a donde su padrino, Harry igualmente se acercó a donde su padre lo abrazó diciéndole "Hola" para volver a donde Sirius.

Los hermanos se vieron sin poder creerlo.

 **-** Esto de que los niños siempre te prefieran a ti, no me está gustando para nada Black **-.** Le espetó James.

 **-** Creo que me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haberte nombrado padrino de mi princesa **-.** Siguió Matthew.

Sirius se rió con ganas, le acarició la cabeza a cada niño con mucho cariño.

 **-** Pues ya es demasiado tarde, yo no me arrepiento de haber aceptado ser el padrino de este par, me han alegrado la vida, además, ustedes son sus padres, dejen los celos **-.** Se estiró hacia un lado recogiendo dos paquetes del piso **.-** Tengan, un par de obsequios, algo sencillo.

Le entregó una bolsa negra a cada uno, la de Harry era más grande que la de Tori.

 **-** ¡Esta hermoso! ¡Gracias!

Tori se subió a las piernas del pelinegro dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** Me imaginé que te gustaría **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** ¡Sí! Mamá pónmelo por favor.

Le entregó a su madre un collar de color gris con un pequeño colgante de madera color negro con forma de perro.

 **-** Realmente esta bello Sirius, ¿Dónde lo compraste? **-.** Le preguntó al pelinegra.

 **-** Conocí a un muggle que sabe tallar en madera, simplemente le dije que me gustaría un perro negro y así lo hizo **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Sirius... Me encanta, está demasiado cool, ¡Gracias!

Harry también lo abrazó con fuerza, el regalo de él era una camisa negra con la silueta de un lobo aullando a la luna.

 **-** De nada, ahora cuéntenme, ¿Cómo les fue en Hogwarts? **-.** Quiso saber.

 **-** Mejor que bien, hicimos amigos y Harry pertenece al equipo de quidditch **-.** Le explicó la pelinegra.

Sirius lo miró sorprendido.

 **-** ¿En serio enano? Qué bien, felicidades **-.** Lo felicitó.

 **-** Sí, tienes que verlo volar, es increíble, Gryffindor no ha perdido ningún juego **-.** Insistió la niña.

 **-** Si es así, entonces da por hecho que iré a la final **-.** Le picó el ojo.

 **-** ¿En serio? **-.** Preguntó emocionado.

 **-** Es una promesa, ¿Y tú princesa? ¿Qué has hecho en Hogwarts?

 **-** ¿Además de ser la mejor bruja de nuestro curso? Bueno, la mejor a medias **-.** Respondió Harry.

 **-** ¿A medias? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso hay una bruja o un mago que pueda superarte? **-.** Preguntó no muy seguro.

Victoria se rió.

 **-** Se llama Hermione, es nuestra amiga y sí, es bastante inteligente, al igual que yo se leyó todos los libros antes de empezar las clases.

 **-** ¿Así que tienes competencia?

 **-** Yo no lo llamaría competencia, sabes que no me gusta resaltar, Hermione es la que en todas las clases está alzando la mano y queriendo responder a todas las preguntas, solo que cuando los profesores me preguntan a mí, siempre respondo bien.

 **-** Típico de ti **-.** Aseguró sonriendo.

 **-** Eso sí, en la única donde si estoy dispuesta a resaltar es DCAO **-.** Respondió altiva.

 **-** Ahí tu contrincante soy yo **-.** Le aclaró Harry.

 **-** Ah sí, Remus me escribió y me dijo eso, ustedes dos son los mejores de todas las casas en esa materia **-.** Recordó Sirius.

Harry y Victoria sonrieron con suficiencia.

* * *

 **-** ¡Derecha! ¡A tu derecha! **-.** Gritaba Victoria.

 **-** ¡No lo veo!

 **-** ¡Ahí! ¡Ahora!

Se escuchan sonidos de disparos de fondo.

 **-** Listo **-.** Sonrió Harry.

 **-** _¿Están seguros que en la escuela esa donde los enviaron a estudiar no pueden jugar?_

Victoria se rió _._

 **-** Créanme, les estamos diciendo la verdad, en esa escuela no hay ni una sola consola de videojuego que podamos usar.

 _ **-**_ _Pues no les creo nada, están jugando igual o hasta puede que mejor que antes de irse._

 _ **-**_ No sean exagerados, simplemente seguimos estrategias **-.** Respondió Tori.

 **-** _Aja, lo que ustedes digan, ¿Dentro de una hora volvemos?_

 _ **-**_ Sí, más o menos, nosotros les enviamos un mensaje _._

Lospelinegros se quitaron los audífonos al mismo tiempo, apagaron la consola y guardaron los controles.

 **-** Oye, ya pasó una semana y media, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se tarden los papás de Hermione en dejarla venir? **-.** Tori se acostó en la cama.

 **-** Ni idea **-.** Contestó Harry levantándose de la cama.

 **-** ¿Para dónde vas? **-.** Tori alzó la cabeza.

 **-** A la cocina.

La Gryffindor se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Te acompaño.

Juntos salieron del cuarto bajando las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, al pasar por la sala vieron a sus padres.

 **-** ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido terminaron de jugar? No me lo creo **-.** Les dijo James.

 **-** Vamos a tomar un pequeño break **-.** Le explicó su hijo.

 **-** Con razón.

Entraron a la cocina.

 **-** ¿Sabes que me provoca? **-.** Harry vio a su prima con los ojos brillándole.

 **-** Si me ves de esa manera, no quiero saberlo.

Este se rió.

 **-** Es que me provoca un vaso frío de cerelac hecho por mi prima, ya que a ella le queda muy rico.

Tori no pudo contener la risa.

 **-** Te voy a complacer solo porque yo también quiero.

 **-** ¡Yes! **-.** Exclamó Harry.

* * *

 **-** ¡Mmm! Demasiado bueno.

 **-** Gracias, gracias.

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar.

 **-** ¡Atiendan! **-.** Se escuchó el grito de Anastasia desde la sala.

 **-** Típico.

Victoria se levantó tomando el teléfono.

 **-** Alo.

 **-** _Buenas tardes, ¿Residencia Potter?_

 _ **-**_ Sí, ¿Con quién desea hablar?

 **-** _Con la sra. Anastasia, por favor._

 **-** Un momento **-.** Tapó el auricular con la mano **.-** ¡Mamá!

A los segundos una pelinegra entra a la cocina, Victoria le entrega el teléfono para volverse a sentar.

 **-** Buenas tardes.

 **-** ¿Por qué no preguntaste quién era? **-.** Le susurró Harry.

Victoria se encogió de hombros.

 **-** ¿Para qué? Seguro es un muggle...

 **-** ¡Jane!, ¿Cómo estás? **-.** Exclamó la pelinegra mayor.

Harry y Victoria se miraron para después cada uno ponerse a un lado de Anastasia.

 **-** Me alegro, aquí todo está bien, los chicos han disfrutado sus vacaciones.

 **-** _Que bien, me alegro, te llamo por la visita de Hermione, no sé si Harry y Victoria estén tan ansiosos como ella._

 **-** Créeme que sí, cuando escucharon que eras tú la que llamaba se colocaron rápidamente a mi lado.

 **-** _Hermione esta igual, entonces ¿Para cuándo sería?_

 **-** No tenemos planes para esta semana, puede ser cualquier día.

 **-** ¡Mañana! **-.** El par de pelinegros gritaron eufóricos.

 **-** ¿Escuchaste?

La castaña se rió.

 **-** _Sí, pero diles que mañana no se puede porque Hermione tiene una pijamada donde una amiga, puede ser el sábado ¿Qué te parece?_

 **-** Claro, la traen o nosotros la buscamos el sábado temprano y si ellos quieren los podemos llevar al cine.

 **-** _Me parece una buena idea, nosotros la podemos llevar, o eso creo, ¿Ustedes viven cerca de Londres o en el mundo mágico?_

 **-** Vivimos cerca de West Country, en el Valle de Godric, ¿Les queda lejos?

 **-** _Oh, sí, algo._

 **-** Mmm... ¿Tienen chimenea?

 **-** _¿Chimenea?_

 **-** Sí, los magos utilizamos ese método para viajar y como me estás diciendo que les queda lejos, por eso te pregunto.

 **-** _Sí, si tenemos, pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo sería eso?_

 **-** Por eso no te preocupes, tan solo dame la dirección exacta de la ubicación de tu casa que yo me encargo.

 **-** _Oh, no hay problema, yo te la doy, pero es que tengo curiosidad de saber cómo es eso._

 **-** Ah ok, esa forma de viajar se llama "Red Flu" se trata de conectar las chimeneas con otras y con unos polvos mágicos puedes viajar de una a otra.

 **-** _Creo que entiendo, ¿Pero cómo se hace para conectar las chimeneas?_

 **-** Eso se hace hablando en el Ministerio de Magia, por eso te pedí la dirección exacta de tu casa, con esa información ellos van a conectar tu chimenea a la Red Flu, cuando esté conectada podré viajar desde la mía hasta la tuya, pero no te preocupes, yo te llamo antes de hacer el viaje para no asustarlos.

 **-** _Entiendo, no hay problema, ya te doy la dirección._

* * *

 **-** En dos días Hermione va a venir **-.** Exclamó Harry ansioso.

 **-** Sip, estoy segura que nos vamos a divertir **-.** Le aseguró su prima.

 **-** _¿Por qué se van a divertir?_

 **-** Porque una amiga viene de visita.

 **-** _¿Amiga tuya o de Victoria?_

 **-** De los dos **-.** Espetó Harry.

 **-** _¿Tienes una amiga Harry?_

 **-** Sí.

 **-** _¿No las van a presentar verdad?_

 **-** Mmm... Quizás...

 **-** _¡Oye! Que mala Tori._

 **-** ¿Mala? Simplemente no quiero que la conozcan porque sé que la van a fastidiar y cállense que ya va a empezar la partida.

* * *

Aquí el tercer capítulo!

El segundo capítulo tuvo menos Reviews que el primero eso no gusta… (Sé que la diferencia es de uno xD pero me hubiese gustado que tuviera un poquito más)

Pero igual lo subí, ¿Por qué? Porque a pesar de eso me doy cuenta que los que me han dejado comentarios en serio les gusta la historia y están ansiosos por la continuación y no quiero ser mala y dejarlos esperar mucho ¿A que soy una buena escritora? Jajaja xD

Así que por esa razón este capítulo va dedicado específicamente a:

 **FloARJF:** Por cierto, no habia tenido oportunidad de responderte, gracias a ti esta historia tiene título ;) me ayudaste mucho xD

 **AngieSCullen**

 **Angely04**

 **ShiroBlackwhite**

 **Booksandlove1:** Espero hayas salido bien en tu exposición del útero xD

PD: Los Reviews largos valen x2 jajajaja xD

Nos leemos de aquí al lunes

Se les quiere!


	4. Hermione Visita a Los Potter

'' **Hermione Visita a los Potter''**

 **-** ¡Residencia Granger!

Con un humo de color verde Anastasia Potter desapareció por la chimenea.

* * *

 **-** ¿Qué te dijo? **-.** Preguntó Robert.

 **-** Me estaba avisando que ya venía así que dentro de poco debe de aparecerse por la chimenea **-.** Le contestó Jane mirando hacia allá.

 **-** Es algo loco ¿No? Que puedan viajar a través de las chimeneas **-.** Dijo sin creerlo.

Hermione apareció en la sala.

 **-** Ya estoy lista **-.** Anunció.

 **-** ¿Tú ya sabias que se puede viajar por las chimeneas, hija? **-.** Preguntó curioso Robert.

 **-** Sí, Harry y Tori ya me habían contado acerca de ese método para viajar **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** ¿No te da miedo? **-.** Preguntó miedosa Jane.

 **-** No, ellos me dijeron que es seguro y divertido o eso creo... **-.** Dijo dudosa.

 **-** ¿Eso crees? **-.** Los Granger vieron a su hija alarmados.

 **-** Es que ellos ya han viajado por ahí, pero no sé si realmente sea divertido, aun no me acostumbro a lo que ellos llaman "divertido" **-.** Les aclaró.

De repente la sala se iluminó con un resplandor verde, se escuchó un sonido y Anastasia apareció por la chimenea sobresaltando a los presentes.

 **-** Buenos días, lamento irrumpir en su casa **-.** Dijo saliendo de la chimenea.

 **-** No te preocupes, tranquila, ¿Estás bien? **-.** Preguntó Jane un tanto alarmada.

 **-** Sí, todo perfecto, ¿Los asusté? **-.** Preguntó preocupada.

 **-** No, es que estábamos hablando con Hermione **-.** Le comentó Robert.

 **-** Hola señora Anastasia **-.** Saludó Hermione.

 **-** Hola pequeña, si quieres puedes llamarme Anastasia **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

 **-** Está bien **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** ¿Estas lista? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Sí, estoy ansiosa, me llama mucho la atención viajar con polvos flu **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

 **-** Ya verás que te gusta, no es difícil ni mucho menos peligroso, solo tienes que mantenerte quieta **-.** Le avisó.

La pequeña castaña asintió.

 **-** Anastasia, quería disculparme por este inconveniente, no pensamos que teníamos que trabajar en estas fechas y pedirte que recibieras a Hermione más temprano... A lo mejor te quité horas de sueño... **-.** Empezó Jane.

 **-** Para nada, no se preocupen, los que sí están durmiendo son los chicos, ni saben que estoy aquí **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Me imagino, bueno, nosotros deberíamos estar de regreso a eso de las 7pm a más tardar **-.** Aclaró Robert.

 **-** Entonces a las 8pm debería de estar trayendo a Hermione para que pueda cenar con nosotros, no se preocupen **-.** Les avisó.

 **-** Una vez más, gracias **-.** Insistió Jane.

 **-** Tranquila, cualquier cosa que necesiten, simplemente me llaman y listo, no hay problema **-.** La tranquilizó.

El matrimonio Granger se acercó a su hija para despedirse.

 **-** Pórtate bien por favor **-.** Pidió su madre.

 **-** Si mamá.

La pequeña bruja se acercó hasta donde la pelinegra, esta se agachó para quedar a su altura.

 **-** Vas a ir tú sola primero, ¿Si? No podemos viajar las dos...

 **-** ¿Irá ella sola? **-.** Interrumpió miedosa Jane.

 **-** Sí, la chimenea es pequeña así que no cabemos las dos, pero no se preocupen, ya les dije que esto no es peligroso, toma **-.** Le dijo ofreciéndole polvos flu a Hermione **-.** Agarra una buena cantidad, eso muy bien, metete en la chimenea **-.** Hermione se metió **.-** Vas a pronunciar fuerte y claro: "Residencia Potter" y lanzarás el polvo, ¿Si?

La Gryffindor asintió.

 **-** Muy bien, adelante, una vez que llegues sales de la chimenea.

 **-** ¡Residencia Potter! **-.** Gritó con seguridad.

Lanzó el polvo creando este al instante llamas verdes que se la tragaron ocasionando un gemido de parte de Jane.

 **-** Tranquila, esas llamas no queman, ya verás que cuando te la traiga en la noche estará como nueva **-.** Se metió en la chimenea **-.** Fue un placer, nos vemos en la noche.

* * *

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue una mano, con ayuda de esta salió de la chimenea.

 **-** Hola, tú debes de ser Hermione, un gusto, yo soy Matthew Potter, el padre de Victoria **-.** Le sonrió el pelinegro.

 **-** Hola **-.** Saludo tímida.

 **-** Anda ven, deja la pena, estás en tu casa, pequeña.

Hermione detalló la estancia en donde se encontraba, una habitación mediana.

 **-** Esta es la sala de estar, normalmente es aquí donde nos reunimos los adultos para conversar tranquilamente, hacia allá están las escaleras para la segunda planta **-.** Dijo señalando hacia su izquierda **-.** Y por allá la sala y la cocina.

Más llamas verdes aparecieron en la chimenea anunciando la llegada de la pelinegra.

 **-** ¿Cómo va todo? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** Bien, le estaba indicando hacia donde queda cada lugar de la casa **-.** Respondió Matthew.

 **-** Muy bien, venga, vamos a la cocina, ¿Tienes hambre Hermione?

 **-** Un poquito, es que comí cereal cuando me levanté.

 **-** Entonces con más razón vamos para la cocina, anda, cereal de desayuno no es nada **-.** Le dijo Anastasia sonriendo.

El trío se dirigió a la cocina.

 **-** Siéntate ahí mientras nosotros cocinamos **-.** La instó Matt.

 **-** ¿Te gustan los huevos con salchicha? **-.** Le preguntó Anastasia.

 **-** Sí.

Hermione se sentó observando a los pelinegros cocinar.

 **-** ¿Tori sigue dormida? **-.** Pregunto después de un rato.

Anastasia miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la cocina, este marcaba las 8:30am.

 **-** Por la hora, deduzco que sí, esto es de madrugada para ese par, pero no te preocupes, cuando terminemos de desayunar, subo a despertarlos **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Harry también está aquí? **-.** Preguntó con sorpresa.

 **-** Sí, él vive en la casa de al lado, pero usó la excusa de que tu venías hoy para quedarse a dormir **-.** Le aclaró divertida.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

 **-** Ni que viviera muy lejos.

 **-** Si bueno, ya ves, todo para quedarse aquí **-.** Le dijo divertida.

* * *

 **-** ¿Quieres más Hermione?

 **-** Si por favor.

Matthew le sirvió más jugo.

 **-** Todo estaba muy sabroso, ¿Quedaste bien Hermione?

 **-** Sí, estoy llena, todo estaba rico, gracias **-.** Agradeció.

 **-** De nada, entonces... **-.** Sacó la varita y con un movimiento de la mano, todos los platos flotaron hacia el fregadero donde se empezaron a lavar, Hermione veía todo maravillada.

 **-** Increíble **-.** Susurró.

Los adultos se rieron.

 **-** Cuando cumplas 17 podrás hacerlo en tu casa, así ayudas a tus padres **-.** Le dijo Matt.

Ella solo le sonrió.

 **-** Bueno ahora si **-.** Se levantó de la silla **.-** Subiré a despertar al par, ¿Me quieres acompañar?

Hermione se bajó de la silla caminando hacia la pelinegra, subieron las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la derecha donde estaba una puerta con pequeñas manchas de pintura morada, Anastasia la abrió.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, apenas se veía algo gracias al pequeño resplandor que las cortinas dejaban pasar, Hermione sintió frío, alzó la cabeza encontrando un aire acondicionado.

 **-** Con este ambiente yo también dormiría hasta tarde **-.** Susurró frotándose los brazos.

 **-** Ya lo creo **-.** Le sonrió divertida la bruja.

La pelinegra se acercó hasta la mesita de noche, cogió un control y apagó el aire, después caminó hacia la ventana abriendo las cortinas, Hermione pudo ver con claridad a Tori y a Harry, los dos tapados hasta el cuello y dormidos profundamente en la cama, miró extrañada un colchón en el piso.

 **-** Qué raro **-.** Dijo irónicamente la pelinegra mayor **.-** No hay manera para que estos dos duerman separados, se supone que compramos esta cama para que Harry durmiera en la gaveta, seguro que en plena noche se pasó a dormir con Tori **-.** Suspiró.

 **-** ¿Siempre hacen eso?

 **-** Desde niños, aunque no los culpo, todo empezó cuando nuestras faltas por las misiones se hicieron más notorias y más largas **-.** Los miró con culpa **.-** Quizás el dormir juntos los reconfortaba, no sé, pero desde entonces es así, menos mal en Hogwarts tienen habitaciones separadas.

Anastasia se acercó a la cama, agarró el borde de la cobija desarropando a los dos, estos se removieron un poco.

 **-** Vamos, dejen la flojera, levántense **-.** Ordenó.

Ambos se quejaron, Tori cambió de posición colocándose boca abajo y tapándose la cara con el brazo.

 **-** Vamos, tienen que levantarse, la comida se les va a enfriar **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Mamá por favor... ¿Por qué nos estas despertando tan temprano? **-.** Le preguntó ronca su hija.

 **-** Déjanos dormir un poquito más tía... **-.** Le pidió Harry de igual manera.

 **-** Hay que ver que ustedes dos son un par de flojos, no me obliguen a usar magia **-.** Los amenazó.

 **-** Mamá, estamos de vacaciones, ¿Por qué no podemos dormir un poquito más? **-.** Preguntó somnolienta sin abrir los ojos.

 **-** Abre los ojos y observa **-.** La instó.

 **-** Mmh... Si lo hago ¿Me dejarás dormir? **-.** Preguntó derrotada.

 **-** No creo que quieras seguir durmiendo después que veas a lo que me refiero **-.** Sonrió viendo a Hermione.

Tori con toda la pereza del mundo se estiró y colocándose boca arriba abrió los ojos apoyando los codos en la cama para alzarse un poco, al hacerlo se topó con la sonrisa divertida de su amiga.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Exclamó sonriendo.

Ese grito hizo que el pelinegro a su lado reaccionara abriendo los ojos en el acto.

 **-** ¿Hermione? **-.** Preguntó confundido.

Se alzó sentándose en la cama, sus ojos verdes hallaron en el acto los cafés de la castaña, al verla sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Exclamó de igual manera.

 **-** ¿Eso es todo lo que van a decir? **-.** Les preguntó divertida.

 **-** ¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano? **-.** Preguntó Tori.

 **-** Los padres de Hermione tuvieron que salir de urgencia por trabajo así que me pidieron que la buscara más temprano, vamos, ya levántense, Hermione y yo vamos a bajar **-.** Les dijo Anastasia.

Hermione les sonrió a los pelinegros antes de marcharse con la pelinegra mayor.

 **-** No sé si sentirme avergonzado o alegre **-.** Dijo Harry.

 **-** ¿Por qué? **-.** Preguntó confundida Tori.

 **-** ¿Por qué? ¡Porque Hermione me haya visto de esta manera! **-.** Se señaló el cuerpo.

 **-** Ni que estuvieses desnudo **-.** Se bajó de la cama **.-** Además, me pareció sentir tú magia reaccionar con la presencia de Herm.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Lo dicho por la ojiazul hizo reaccionar a Harry.

 **-** No te hagas el loco, cuando la viste lo pude sentir **-.** Lo picó divertida.

 **-** Lo que tú digas, métete en el baño o lo hago yo **-.** Le espetó.

* * *

 **-** Es imposible, ellos son muy buenos en DCAO y no sé porque, se me dificulta un poco esa materia **-.** Le dijo con frustración.

 **-** Esa siempre resulta la más difícil cuando se trata de hacer los hechizos, tienes que canalizar lo mejor que puedas tú magia **-.** Le explicó Anastasia **.-** Tori y Harry han crecido con magia a su alrededor a diferencia de ti que fue hasta hace poco que te enteraste que eres una bruja, **-.** Trató de animarla **.-** Además lo llevan en la sangre, James y Matthew fueron de los mejores en esa materia cuando estudiamos.

 **-** Oh si, todavía me acuerdo **-.** Sonrió orgulloso Matt **.-** Pero no te preocupes, apenas están empezando su primer año, ya verás que con el tiempo irás mejorando y no es porque sea mi amigo, pero Remus es un excelente profesor **-.** Aseguró sonriendo.

 **-** Sí, pero por esa misma razón es que no las pone más difícil a Tori y a mí **-.** Harry y Victoria hacían acto de presencia.

 **-** Ustedes tienen mucho potencial, Remus solo quiere que lo dejen fluir **-.** Les dijo burlón Matthew,

 **-** Sí, sacándonos la chicha **-.** Aclaró su hija.

 **-** ¿Quién los mandó a alardear que serían los mejores en DCAO frente a Remus, sabiendo que él es el profesor que imparte esa materia? **-.** Les recordó.

 **-** Eso no tiene nada que ver, se está aprovechando de nuestra confianza **-.** Le respondió Tori.

 **-** Parecen un par de bebes, dejen de quejarse y demuestren que ustedes son los mejores en esa materia **-.** Sirius apareció en la estancia con una taza en la mano.

 **-** Sirius, ¿Ya conociste a Hermione? **-.** Le preguntó Tori.

 **-** ¿A tu contrincante? **-.** Preguntó divertido **.-** Si, ya me la presentaron y ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste, que es muy inteligente.

 **-** ¿Vas a seguir con eso de "mi contrincante"? Ya te lo dije **-.** Lo miró con fastidio.

 **-** Pero igual los profesores siempre van a estar encima de ti, ¿No te pareció extraño que todos te hicieran preguntas? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Ahora que lo dices sí.

 **-** Ellos te conocen desde que eras una bebe, fuiste la primera Potter y no sé cómo llegaron a la conclusión de que vas a ser una gran bruja, créeme, no te van a dejar tranquila **-.** Aseguró.

Victoria resopló resignada

 **-** Tampoco ayuda el hecho que me haya leído todo los libros **-.** Dijo arrepentida **.-** Iré a desayunar, vamos Harry.

Los pelinegros se dirigieron a la cocina, la sala quedó momentáneamente en silencio, Hermione se levantó para dirigirse también a la cocina.

 **-** Pensé que ibas a quedarte en la sala.

Hermione se detuvo antes de entrar en la cocina, Victoria le estaba dando la espalda.

 **-** ¿Cómo sabias que venía para la cocina? **-.** Inquirió.

La pelinegra se tensó levemente, se volteó para quedar frente a su amiga.

 **-** Eeh… ¿Por tu magia? **-.** Preguntó sin saber que más decir.

Hermione la miró sin comprender.

 **-** Siempre tienes que meter la pata Victoria.

Harry la miró con reproche.

 **-** Yo sé que ustedes esconden algo, lo estoy sospechando desde hace semanas **-.** Reprochó mirándolos.

Los dos se vieron sin saber qué hacer.

 **-** Está bien no importa, si no se sienten preparados, dejémoslo así **-.** Les dijo.

Los dos la miraron agradecidos.

 **-** Gracias.

Comieron mientras charlaban animadamente con Hermione, al terminar de desayunar fregaron todo y después se dirigieron a la sala, al entrar se dieron cuenta que los padres de Harry estaban ahí.

 **-** Oye mamá, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? **-.** Preguntó Tori.

 **-** Eso mismo estaba hablando con tú papá, ¿Quieren hacer algo?

Los niños se vieron, Harry habló.

 **-** Podemos ir al cine como habías dicho tía.

 **-** Me parece bien, entonces deberían subir y empezar a arreglarse **-.** Los instó Lily.

 **-** ¿Van a ir todos? **-.** Preguntó Victoria.

 **-** Solo tu tía y yo.

 **-** ¿Y ustedes? **-.** Dirigiéndose a los hombres.

 **-** Nosotros vamos a comprar comida para cuando lleguen en la tarde preparar una parrilla **-.** Le aclaró Sirius.

A los pelinegros se le iluminaron los ojitos, Harry le preguntó a la castaña.

 **-** ¿Te gustan las parillas Hermione?

 **-** Sí.

 **-** Entonces no se diga más, suban a arreglarse. **-** Les ordenó James.

Antes de salir de la sala Victoria se giró.

 **-** Papi compra galletas ¿Si? **-.** Le hizo ojitos **.-** Por favor, se están acabando.

 **-** ¿No se van a acabar con ustedes dos aquí comiendo como leones? **-.** Les dijo.

Los primos se vieron cómplices y respondieron al mismo tiempo.

 **-** Somos leones **-.** Afirmaron.

Matthew los vio para después soltar una carcajada acompañado de los demás adultos.

 **-** Buen punto.

* * *

 **-** Harry me voy a bañar primero.

Victoria agarró toda su ropa entrando al baño dejando a Harry y a Hermione solos, la niña estaba sentada en la cama y Harry buscando aún ropa ponerse, cuando un sonido inundó la habitación, el pelinegro se acercó a la mesita al lado de la cama para tomar un celular.

 **-** Alo.

 **-** _¿A qué hora nos conectamos hoy?_

El niño vio el reloj de la mesita, este marcaba las 12:00pm.

 **-** No creo que podamos jugar hoy.

 _ **-**_ _¿Y eso por qué?_

 **-** Vamos a ir al cine.

 **-** _¿Y en la noche?_

 **-** Van a hacer una parrillada.

 **-** _¿La amiga de ustedes está ahí?_

 **-** Si **-.** Respondió mirando inconscientemente a Hermione, al hacerlo sus miradas se encontraron ya que ella también lo estaba viendo, Hermione apartó la mirada ruborizada.

 **-** _Con razón, oye Harry ¿Crees que podamos ir a la parrilla? Acuérdate que queremos conocerla._

El pelinegro sonrió con diversión, Hermione lo miró otra vez.

 **-** ¿La excusa es conocer a Hermione para poder comer carne?

Esta vez la castaña lo miró con curiosidad ya que dijo su nombre.

Harry escuchó un suspiro antes que la voz de su amigo.

 **-** _Coye vale sabes muy bien que las parillas que hace tu familia son muy buenas._

Esta vez el niño soltó una carcajada.

 **-** Sabes que si pueden venir tonto, pero igual le voy a preguntar a mi tía y te mando un mensaje.

 **-** _Gracias, cuando reciba el mensaje le aviso a los demás, por cierto Harry, aprovechando que Tori no está escuchando, dime algo, ¿Tú amiga es bonita?_

Las mejillas del niño se tiñeron de rojo ante esa pregunta, miró a Hermione para desviar rápidamente la mirada y responder con un susurro.

 **-** Sí.

Escuchó la carcajada al otro lado del teléfono.

 **-** _¿Esta ahí contigo verdad? Por eso te tardaste en responder, seguro tienes pena_.

 **-** Cállate o no le voy a preguntar nada a mi tía.

 **-** _Está bien lo siento, nos vemos en la noche._

Harry colgó dejando el celular otra vez en la mesita, la castaña lo miró curiosa.

 **-** Es un amigo, vive a dos casas de aquí **-.** Le respondió la pregunta que no hizo verbalmente.

 **-** ¿Y por qué dijiste mi nombre? **-.** Quiso saber.

Harry se volvió a sonrojar.

 **-** Es que en estos días cuando estábamos jugando online Tori les dijo que venía una amiga de visita y ellos dijeron que querían conocerte **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** ¿A mí? **-.** Lo miró confundida.

 **-** Sí, eres nuestra amiga y también estudias en ese colegio privado y costoso que queda en Escocia **-.** Harry le sonrió divertido.

 **-** ¿Privado y costoso? ¿Te refieres a Hogwarts? **-.** Le preguntó entre divertida y confundida.

 **-** Sí, ellos son muggles, son nuestros amigos desde pequeños, tuvimos que decirle que nos mandaban a un internado en Escocia, que era privado y costoso, todos los Potter han estudiado ahí y por eso nosotros también estudiaríamos ahí **-.** Explicó.

Hermione lo miró divertida.

 **-** Entiendo, entonces se supone que yo también soy rica, digo para estudiar en un internado tan prestigioso.

 **-** Créeme cuando te digo que ellos te van a acosar preguntándote acerca del colegio, por eso Tori dijo que no quería que los conocieras, sienten mucha curiosidad por saber del colegio, sobre todo después de haberles dicho que no habían teléfonos.

 **-** Me imagino, así también están mis amigas, creo que puedo con eso **-.** Le sonrió segura.

 **-** Oye Hermione, ¿Tienes celular? **-.** Le preguntó con timidez.

 **-** No, mis padres dicen que aún estoy muy pequeña para tener uno.

 **-** Ah ok **-.** Suspiró.

Hermione lo miró con diversión.

 **-** ¿Querías pedirme mi número? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo.

Por tercera vez, Harry se sonrojó.

 **-** Sí, pero era para hablar cuando ya te fueras **-.** Le dijo rápidamente.

 **-** Acuérdate que nuestras madres cambiaron los números de teléfono **-.** Le recordó **.-** Puedes llamarme cuando quieras o incluso yo te puedo llamar.

Harry la miró con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

 **-** Aunque no puedo creer que tengas celular **-.** Le dijo con sorpresa Hermione.

 **-** Papá me lo regaló, no es la gran cosa, es para estar comunicados, sabes cuando ellos están trabajando y eso **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Tiene sentido.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero inconscientemente se miraron, Hermione se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo pero no apartó la mirada, no entendía porque se sonrojaba siempre que Harry la veía, duraron unos segundos así hasta que Victoria salió del baño, estos rápidamente apartaron la mirada.

 **-** Listo, ya puedes entrar... **-.** Victoria los miró con sospecha, vio primero a uno y después al otro, cuando Harry pasó a su lado le sonrió divertida pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, este se encerró en el baño con rapidez.

 **-** ¿Todo bien Herm? **-.** Le preguntó con malicia, aún se podía ver el sonrojo.

 **-** Claro **-.** Le aseguró.

 **-** Ok, oye ¿Puedes tejerme una clineja? **-.** Preguntó **.-** Mientras Harry se baña.

 **-** Dale no hay problema.

Hermione se acomodó en la cama, Victoria se sentó frente a ella y la castaña empezó a trenzarle el cabello.

 **-** Tienes el cabello muy lindo Tori **-.** Alagó.

 **-** Gracias, mamá siempre me lo ha cuidado desde pequeña y más aún desde que me empezó a gustar largo.

 **-** Y lo tienes bastante largo, un poquito más abajo de la mitad de la espalda.

 **-** Sí, mamá quiere que me crezca un poco más para cortarme las puntas, tú también tienes el cabello muy bonito Herm **-.** Le dijo.

La castaña resopló en protesta.

 **-** Si claro...

 **-** En serio, a mí me gusta tu cabello y el color también, creo que tú eres la excepción como mi mamá **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? **-.** Le preguntó confundida.

 **-** Hay un lema que inventaron hace tiempo, "Todo Potter necesita una pelirroja".

 **-** ¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué? **-.** Preguntó con curiosidad.

 **-** A excepción de mi padre, los demás Potter, incluyendo a mi tío, les gustan las pelirrojas, mi abuelo, los hermanos de mi abuelo, todas sus esposas son pelirrojas **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué dices que yo soy una excepción? **-.** Preguntó extrañada.

 **-** Porque estoy casi segura que a Harry también le gusta tú cabello **-.** Le dijo con malicia.

Hermione agradeció que Victoria le diera la espalda ya que no pudo apreciar el sonrojo que le ocasionó sus palabras.

 **-** ¿Y por qué no estas completamente segura? **-.** Preguntó con clara curiosidad.

 **-** Porque Harry no me quiere decir nada **-.** Le respondió resoplando.

 **-** Mmm... ¿Y a ti? **-.** Inquirió.

 **-** ¿A mi qué? **-.** Preguntó confundida.

 **-** ¿Te gustan los pelirrojos? **-.** Pregunto sonriendo.

Victoria sonrió.

 **-** Si te refieres a Ronald, no.

 **-** Oye yo solo pregunté si te gustaban los pelirrojos en general, no especifiqué **-.** Le aclaró divertida.

 **-** Por favor Mione, sé muy bien que lo hiciste con esa intención, además los únicos pelirrojos que conozco son los Weasley, los gemelos son lindos pero mayores y Ronald no me cae para nada, tengo que soportarlo por Harry **-.** Rodó los ojos.

Hermione soltó una risa.

 **-** Está bien, dejemos a los Weasley aparte, ¿Te gustan los pelirrojos?

 **-** Umm... No sabría decírtelo con seguridad, pero creo que no, algo me dice que Harry y yo le pasaremos por encima al lema de los Potter **-.** Le aseguró.

 **-** Eso lo dices ahorita, quizás en unos años conoces a un pelirrojo que te guste.

 **-** Puede ser, ¿Por qué no? Pero ahorita eso no es lo que me importa, mientras tanto lo mantendré en segundo plano.

 **-** Igual yo, solo me importan mis estudios **-.** Aseguró la castaña.

 **-** Lo que tú digas.

Hermione la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Victoria le sonrió inocente.

 **-** Nada, nada.

Antes de que de Hermione pudiera replicar, Harry salió del baño ya vestido pero con el cabello escurriéndole en agua, Tori suspiró resignada.

 **-** Ven para peinarte **-.** Le exigió.

Diez minutos después el trió bajaba las escaleras directo al salón.

 **-** ¿Están listos? **-.** Preguntó Lily a la vez que se levantaba del sillón.

 **-** Sí.

 **-** Entonces vámonos.

Salieron de la casa y se montaron en una camioneta negra, Hermione iba en el medio de los pelinegros.

 **-** Mamá, tía, ¿Los chicos pueden ir a la parrillada? **-.** Preguntó Harry.

 **-** Claro, no hay problema, ellos siempre van a la casa **-.** Respondió Anastasia.

 **-** ¿Cuándo hablaste con ellos?

 **-** Cuando te estabas bañando hablé con Andrew **-.** Le respondió Harry.

 **-** Te dijo que quería conocer a Hermione ¿Verdad? **-.** Inquirió Victoria.

 **-** Sí.

* * *

 **-** ¿Les gustó la película? **-.** Sirius les preguntó a los niños cuando estos salieron al patio donde los hombres se encontraban preparando todo para la parrillada.

 **-** Sí, estuvo muy buena.

 **-** Que bien que les haya gustado, ¿Tienen hambre? **-.** Preguntó James.

 **-** ¡SÍ! **-.** Los pelinegros respondieron eufóricos.

 **-** Llegan a buena hora, ya vamos a montar la carne **-.** Les dijo Matthew.

Los niños se dirigieron a una mesa donde se sentaron a esperar.

 **-** Papá ¿Los chicos no han venido? **-.** Preguntó Harry.

 **-** Justo hace unos diez minutos vinieron, pero como ustedes no habían llegado se fueron.

 **-** ¿Quiénes vinieron?

 **-** Andrew, Daniel y David.

 **-** Seguro que vieron la camioneta y vienen dentro de un ratico **-.** Comentó Lily.

A la media hora de haber llegado tocaron la puerta.

 **-** Yo voy mamá.

Harry se levantó caminando hacia la puerta, al ratico llegó acompañado de tres niños.

 **-** Herm ellos son Andrew, David y Daniel **-.** Les presentó.

 **-** Hola **-.** Les sonrió Hermione.

 **-** Tenías razón Harry, es muy bonita.

Los dos Gryffindor se sonrojaron, Victoria ocultó una sonrisa.

 **-** Aquí les traigo la carne, buen provecho **-.** Interrumpió Lily.

Los seis niños comenzaron a comer, no hablaron mucho, estaban más entretenidos en devorar la carne y los bollitos, cuando terminaron de comer se les veían satisfechos.

 **-** Muy buena la comida, te lo dije Harry, la parrillada de tu familia es la mejor **-.** Exclamó Andrew.

 **-** Ni que lo digas, ¿No me pueden adoptar? **-** Bromeó David **-.** Así asisto al condenado colegio ese.

 **-** Lo dudo **-.** Le respondió Tori pero sobre todo al hecho de asistir a Hogwarts.

 **-** Entonces tú también estudias en el colegio, en el internado ese que queda en Escocia ¿No? **-.** La castaña asintió.

Daniel se le adelantó a Andrew.

 **-** ¿Es verdad que es un castillo? **-.** Preguntó.

Hermione sorprendida observó a Tori y a Harry, estos disimulaban una sonrisa, la castaña giró los ojos.

 **-** La estructura del colegio está basada en un castillo medieval, por eso parece un castillo.

 **-** Ah ok, Harry y Tori no aclararon ese detalle **-.** Los fulminó con la mirada Daniel.

 **-** Entonces lo otro que dijeron es mentira **-.** Resopló Andrew.

 **-** ¿Que dijeron? **-.** Preguntó Hermione sospechando.

 **-** Bueno, han dicho muchas cosas, dijeron que el colegio se encuentra encima de una colina, rodeado por un inmenso lago donde hay un... ¿Cómo es que se llama? **-.** Preguntó Andrew.

 **-** Un calamar gigante **-.** Respondió David, Hermione volvió a mirar a los pelinegros, estos estaban aguantando la risa.

 **-** Eso, un calamar gigante y también que hay un bosque prohibido ya que está habitado por criaturas peligrosas **-.** Terminó.

 **-** Honestamente **-.** Hermione fulminó con la mirada a los Potter **.-** Si hay un lago, pero es pequeño y obviamente no hay ningún calamar gigante y también hay un bosque pero no está prohibido, solo que ir solos es peligroso ya que habitan osos y otros animales salvajes **-.** Les explicó.

 **-** ¿Y está cerca del colegio? **-.** Quiso saber David.

 **-** Está lo suficientemente lejos del colegio **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Hay que ver que Tori y Harry les gusta inventar **-.** Resopló Andrew.

Los nombrados se enderezaron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-** Oye, fue divertido decirles todo eso **-.** Se burló Tori.

 **-** Chicos, sus madres me llamaron para que vuelvan a sus casas antes de que se haga más tarde **-.** Aparecieron Lily y Anastasia.

Los tres niños asintieron, se despidieron de los magos y de los adultos para marcharse.

 **-** Ya son las ocho Hermione, voy a llamar a tus padres para ver si ya volvieron **-.** Le avisó.

Anastasia se fue dejando al trió solo, Hermione los miró acusadoramente, los Potter la veían inocentes.

 **-** Están locos, ¿Cómo se les ocurre decirles eso? **-.** Les reprochó.

 **-** A mí me enseñaron desde pequeña que no debo decir mentiras **-.** Dijo con inocencia **.-** Además no dijimos la gran cosa **-.** Resolvió Tori.

 **-** Es la verdad, las personas saben de la existencia de los calamares y no dijimos que tipos de criaturas pueden haber en el bosque **-.** La siguió Harry.

 **-** ¡Pero no la existencia de calamares gigante! **-.** Exclamó la castaña.

 **-** Cálmate Mione, no dijimos nada acerca de la magia, solo eso y ya, ellos igual no nos creyeron por eso te preguntaron **-.** Le dijo un poco intimidado Harry.

 **-** Hay que ver que ustedes son un caso, me dan dolor de cabeza **-.** Les dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

 **-** Oye, ¿Cuándo puedes volver a venir? **-.** Le preguntó Tori cambiando de tema.

 **-** No sé, tendría que preguntarles a mis padres y tú a los tuyos **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, está difícil, estamos a 15 de diciembre y aún faltan comprar cosas para navidad y eso **-.** Razonó el pelinegro.

 **-** Umm si, mamá también quiere comprar unas cosas **-.** Concordó Tori.

Harry suspiró **.-** ¿Eso quiere decir qué ya no te veremos hasta enero?

 **-** Creo que sí, recuerda que después del 26 lo más seguro es que vayamos a Potter Manor a pasar el 31 así los abuelos estén en Italia **-.** Recordó Tori.

 **-** Igual podemos hablar por teléfono, ya verán que estos días pasan rápido y en cualquier momento nos estamos viendo en King's Cross **-.** Trató de animarlos Hermione.

 **-** Esperemos...

 **-** Ya tus padres están en tu casa Hermione, acabe de hablar con ellos, ¿Ya se despidieron? **-.** Los observó **.-** Tienen una cara, anímense, no es como si no fueran a ver más, vamos a la sala.

Los niños se levantaron siguiendo a Anastasia, ya todos estaban en la sala después de haber limpiado todo lo ensuciado con la parrilla.

 **-** Fue un placer conocerte pequeña **-.** Sirius le sonrió con cariño.

 **-** Nos vemos Hermione, cuídate **-.** Lily le dio un abrazo.

Hermione abrazó a Tori y a Harry para después meterse en la chimenea, una vez desapareció Anastasia también se metió.

 **-** Subiré a bañarme, adiós tíos **-.** Anunció la pequeña pelinegra.

 **-** Adiós princesa.

 **-** Harry James Potter **-.** Al escuchar a su madre se detuvo **-.** ¿A dónde crees que vas? Vamos, tú te vas con nosotros a la casa **-.** Le avisó.

Harry, resignado, se giró caminando hacia sus padres.

* * *

 **-** ¡Hermione!

Jane se acercó hacia la chimenea justo en el momento en que su hija salía de esta.

 **-** ¿Estas bien? Aún no me acostumbro a eso **-.** Le dijo un poco preocupada.

 **-** Sí, tranquila mamá **-.** Trató de calmarla.

Su madre la abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla, después se acercó a su padre.

 **-** ¿Cómo pasaste el día hija? **-.** Le preguntó con interés.

 **-** Bien, fuimos al cine **-.** Le contestó sonriendo **.-** Y comimos parrilla.

Un sonido más el resplandor verde anunció la llegada de Anastasia.

 **-** Buenas noches, ¿Cómo están? Vine para asegurarme de que Hermione llegaba bien y por si querían preguntar algo **-.** Les avisó.

 **-** Bien, un poco cansados **-.** Contestó Jane.

 **-** Hermione ya comió, hicimos una parrillada, les traje un poco **-.** Les dijo enseñando el plato que llevaba consigo.

 **-** Oh, no tenías que molestarte Anastasia **-.** Le dijo Jane.

Con un gesto de la mano la pelinegra le restó importancia.

 **-** No es molestia **-.** Le aseguró entregándole el plato tapado.

 **-** Gracias.

 **-** De nada, bueno yo me voy para dejarlos solos y que descansen, fue un placer tenerte en mi casa Hermione, espero que lo hayas pasado bien y te hayas divertido **-.** Le sonrió.

La castaña se acercó dándole un abrazo.

 **-** Sí, lo disfrute mucho, gracias.

 **-** Me alegro, buenas noches, hasta luego.

Se metió nuevamente en la chimenea desapareciendo.

* * *

Buenas noches! xD

Si, buenas noches, aquí en mi país son las… 11:25pm O.O

Pues aquí les dejé el 4to capitulo, espero les haya gustado como a Hermione le gustó su día con los Potter :D

Sigo recibiendo pocos comentarios pero ya decidí no ser exigente y seguir actualizando para mis queridos lectores fieles 3 que yo sé que ustedes siempre están al pendiente y me piden que actualice rápido xD

Quise darles el regalo de actualizar mucho más temprano, en la mañana para ser exactos, pero salí y después me secuestraron a la piscina :D y me quedé sin mb en el celular y no pude actualizar hasta ahora.

Les digo que debería de estar durmiendo pero preferí subirles el capítulo xD

Lo que hago por ustedes… Naah mentira, lo hago por ustedes y con gusto ;)

Bueno que me extiendo como siempre, sorry, este capítulo se los vuelvo a dedicar:

 **FloARJF:** Yo también te mando un abrazo :3

 **Angely04:** ¿Qué te puedo decir? Ron y Ginny también son mis personajes menos favoritos pero lamentándolo mucho los necesito xD

 **AngieSCullen:** Todo por animar a Harry xD

 **Lissy Zavala:** Yo también amo a Tori xD

Los quiero, nos vemos entre la semana!

PD; Hubo ciertos personitas que no me escribieron en este capítulo… jumm, ellos saben quiénes son xD

PD2: Mañana la noche es para GOT 3


	5. Feliz Navidad-Vuelta a Hogwarts

**''Feliz Navidad-Vuelta a Hogwarts''**

Cuando Hermione se despertó pudo observar que al lado de su cama habían dos regalos, extrañada los agarró, se dio cuenta que uno era de Tori y el otro de Harry, cada uno tenía una tarjeta donde estaba escrito "Feliz Navidad", antes de poder abrirlos sus padres ingresaron a la habitación.

 **-** Buenos días hija, feliz navidad... ¿Y esos regalos? **-.** Pregunto extrañada al verlos.

 **-** Míos, son de parte de Harry y Tori **-.** Sonrió emocionada.

 **-** ¿Y cómo es que están en tu habitación? **-.** Le preguntó confundida su madre.

Hermione sonrió viendo a sus padres con un brillito en sus ojos.

 **-** Con magia.

 **-** Oh, entiendo.

Hermione sin poder esperar más, abrió los regalos, el de Tori era una esclava de oro con una plaquita, en la parte de arriba tenia las iníciales "HJG" grabadas y en la parte de abajo decía "Gracias por tu amistad, LVP".

 **-** Esta hermosa **-.** Dijo observándola.

 **-** ¿Es de oro? **-.** Jane vio la esclava sorprendida **.-** Para verla hija **-.** Le pidió.

Hermione se la dio mientras abría el regalo de Harry, estaba casi segura de lo que se trataba y si, era un libro, tenía una nota encima de este.

 _"Disfrútalo, estoy casi seguro que te va a gustar como también de que lo vas a terminar de leer antes de volver a Hogwarts, HJP"_

Sonrió al leer la nota, observó el libro, era grande, pero como Harry escribió en la nota, lo acabaría antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

 **-** Mamá colócame la esclava por favor **-.** Le pidió.

Jane se acercó a su hija colocándole la esclava en la muñeca izquierda.

 **-** Esta preciosa la esclava, ¿Quién te la regaló? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Tori y el libro es de Harry **-.** Le contestó.

 **-** Estos niños sí que saben escoger sus obsequios **-.** Dijo Robert agarrando el libro y viéndolo **.-** Es un ejemplar **-.** Exclamó al abrirlo.

A Hermione le brillaron los ojos.

 **-** ¿En serio? **-.** Le arrebató el libro de las manos a su padre para abrirlo y confirmar lo que había dicho.

 **-** Aún me acuerdo de todo lo que nos costó reunir cierta cantidad de dinero y después conseguir un ejemplar que estuviera dentro del presupuesto y que le gustara a Hermione para regalárselo el año pasado y viene este niño y le regala uno **-.** Suspiró **.-** Seguro se los pidió a sus padres y estos se lo compraron sin problemas **-.** Espetó Robert.

 **-** ¿Y dónde dejas la esclava? **-.** Recordó incrédula **.-** No solo es de oro, también es de muy buena calidad, seguro costó una pequeña fortuna **-.** Dijo viéndola a Hermione en la muñeca **.-** Por cierto hija, ¿Que significa LVP? Las iníciales de la parte de arriba son de tu nombre, pero esas no sé.

 **-** Lily Victoria Potter **-.** Le contestó mirando el libro.

 **-** Entonces las iníciales de la nota del libro son del niño **-.** Intuyó Richard.

 **-** Sí, Harry James Potter **-.** dijo de la misma manera.

 **-** James Potter... **-.** Su padre susurró pensativo **.-** ¿De qué me suena ese nombre? **-.** Preguntó en voz alta.

 **-** Así se llama el papá de Harry **-.** Le dijo su hija.

 **-** Estoy seguro que me suena de algo **-.** Siguió.

 **-** Te acordaras después **-.** Le dijo Jane **.-** Bajemos, ven Hermione para que abras tus regalos.

* * *

 **-** ¿Crees que le hayan gustado los regalos? **-.** Preguntó ansiosa.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Eso espero.

Los dos estaban en la sala de la casa de Harry bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras veían la televisión, los adultos estaban en la cocina, el teléfono sonó.

 **-** ¿Crees que sea Hermione? **-.** Preguntó esta vez Harry.

Dejó de sonar cuando alguien en la cocina lo agarró.

 **-** ¡Niños es Hermione agarren el móvil! **-.** Les grito Lily.

Harry se levantó corriendo tomando el móvil inalámbrico para volverse a sentar y colocarlo en altavoz.

 **-** ¡Ya puedes trancar! **-.** Gritó Harry.

 **-** Hola Herm, feliz navidad **-.** Dijo Tori.

 **-** _¡Hola, feliz navidad para los dos!_

 **-** ¿Te gustaron los regalos? **-.** Preguntaron al unísono.

 _ **-**_ _¡Sí! Los dos me encantaron, la esclava esta bellísima Tori, gracias y el libro está genial Harry, ya empecé a leerlo._

Harry se rió por lo último _._

 **-** Me imaginé, mira que me costó escogerlo **-.** Le sinceró.

Tori resopló **.-** ¡Que si no! **-.** Exclamó **.-** Primero me arrastró por todas las librerías del Callejón Diagon y después por las de Londres **-.** Chismoseó.

Escucharon la risa de Hermione.

 **-** _Pues me encanta._

* * *

 **-** Ya debería de estar aquí **-.** Insistió.

Los pelinegros se alzaban en puntillas observando todo lo que podían del andén 9-3/4.

 **-** Cálmense, seguro ella también los está buscando, deberían de despedirse de nosotros que no nos van a ver más sino hasta dentro de seis meses **-.** Les espetó Lily.

Los pelinegros se enderezaron y observaron a sus padres.

 **-** ¿Creen que puedan ir a Hogwarts para mi cumpleaños? **-.** Preguntó dudosa Victoria.

 **-** Lo hablaremos con Dumbledore, no te preocupes **-.** La calmó su madre.

Victoria asintió antes de abrazar a sus padres.

 **-** Será increíble visitar otra vez el castillo **-.** Exclamó Lily sonriendo.

 **-** Buenos días.

Los Potter giraron su cabeza hacia la voz encontrándose con el matrimonio Granger.

 **-** Hola Tori, hola Harry **-.** Les sonrió Hermione.

Los pelinegros sonrieron para después ir a abrazarla.

 **-** Les tengo un regalo **-.** Les anunció **.-** Este es para ti Tori **-.** Le entregó una bolsita pequeña **.-** Y este para ti Harry.

 **-** Hermione gracias, pero no tenías que hacerlo **-.** Le dijo Tori contenta.

 **-** Es verdad **-.** La siguió Harry.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

 **-** Quería hacerlo, ustedes se esforzaron al regalarme la esclava y el libro **-.** Les explicó.

Tori abrió el regalo sacando una esclava igualita a la que ella le regaló a Hermione, sonrió, en la plaquita estaban sus iníciales y debajo decía: "Gracias a ti por aceptarme, HJG".

 **-** Gracias, esta hermosa **-.** La abrazó, después le tendió la esclava a su mamá **.-** Pónmela por favor **-.** Le pidió entregándosela.

 **-** Gracias Hermione, esta increíble **-.** La abrazó Harry.

El regalo de Harry era el libro "Quidditch A Través de los Tiempos".

 **-** Sé que te va a ayudar con tu posición de buscador **-.** Le sonrió.

Los niños se distrajeron hablando dejando a los adultos aparte.

 **-** Al día siguiente de haber recibido los regalos Hermione sacó todos sus ahorros y nos obligó a ir al Callejón Diagon para cambiarlos por galeones **-.** Explicó Jane.

 **-** Al final tuvimos que cambiar nosotros también dinero por galeones ya que no le alcanzaba, pero gracias a eso pudo comprar los dos regalos **-.** Terminó Richard.

 **-** Claro, la esclava no es de la misma calidad que la de Hermione... **-.** Decía Jane.

 **-** No se preocupen por eso, lo que importa es la intención, el gesto de Hermione es muy bonito **-.** Sonrió Anastasia.

 **-** Ya nos tenemos que subir al tren **-.** Anunció Victoria.

Los tres niños se despidieron de sus padres.

 **-** Acuérdense de hablar con Dumbledore **-.** Les recordó Tori caminando hacia el tren.

 **-** Sí, no te preocupes **-.** Le dijo su madre.

Una vez se subieron al tren ubicaron un vagón vacío.

 **-** ¿Por qué tienen que hablar con Dumbledore? **-.** Inquirió Hermione.

 **-** Para que los deje ir al castillo en mi cumpleaños **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Ah ok.

 **-** Yo lo que espero es que podamos ir a Hosgmeade ese día, hay que aprovechar que cae sábado **-.** Dijo Harry.

 **-** Yo también espero lo mismo **-.** Secundó su prima.

Se despidieron de sus padres con las manos cuando el tren se puso en movimiento.

 **-** Otra vez rumbo a Hogwarts **-.** Sonrió feliz Tori.

* * *

 **-** ¡Chicos por fin llegaron! **-.** Exclamó al verlos **.-** No fue tan divertido pasar las navidades aquí en el colegio sin ustedes **-.** Resopló.

Así los recibió Ron en la sala común de Gryffindor.

 **-** ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? **-.** Les preguntó.

 **-** Bien, como siempre **-.** Respondió sin importancia Tori.

 **-** ¿Tan malo fue pasar las navidades aquí? **-.** Le preguntó divertido Harry.

 **-** No fue malo, solo que a veces estaba aburrido y ustedes no estaban **-.** Respondió afligido.

 **-** ¿Y ese suéter? **-.** Le preguntó Harry.

 **-** Me lo regaló mamá, gracias por tu regalo Harry y el tuyo Tori **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** De nada.

Los recién llegados subieron a sus habitaciones para dejar lo que habían llevado, Ron acompañó a Harry, cuando terminaron volvieron a bajar, primero los niños y después las niñas.

 **-** ¡Neville! **-.** Gritó Tori al verlo.

 **-** Hola Tori, tanto tiempo sin verte **-.** Sonrió con diversión, Tori se rió.

 **-** Bueno si, no te vi el en el tren **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Llegué ayer, mamá y papá tuvieron que salir de misión **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Típico **-.** Contestó.

 **-** Sí.

Todos se sentaron a hablar, Ron no paraba de contar todo lo que pasó en el castillo durante las vacaciones.

El resto del día se fue rápido, sobre todo porque tenían que acostarse temprano ya que mañana empezarían las clases.

 **-** Chicos díganme por favor que las vacaciones de semana santa las van a pasar aquí **-.** Suplicó Ron.

 **-** Sí, son más cortas que las de navidad para estar viajando, además no es seguro, pero creo que para esas fechas nuestros padres están de misión **-.** Respondió Harry.

Ron suspiró aliviado.

 **-** Pensé que tendría que quedarme otra vez aquí solo o irme a La Madriguera **-.** Respondió.

Tori giró los ojos y observó a Hermione.

 **-** ¿También las vas a pasar aquí? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Sí, es verdad lo que dice Harry, resulta muy tedioso viajar en esas vacaciones siendo tan pocos días.

 **-** Excelente **-.** Sonrió.

* * *

Los meses pasaron rápido entre juegos de quidditch, exámenes, trabajos, etc.

 **-** ¡Feliz cumpleaños! **-.** Gritó mientras se tiraba sobre la cama de Victoria logrando que esta se despertara sobresaltada.

 **-** No sé si darte las gracias porque te acordaste y felicitarme o matarte por querer que me dé un infarto **-.** Le dijo entre divertida, agradecida y asustada.

Hermione le sonrió inocente.

 **-** No sé de qué hablas, yo solo quería ser la primera en felicitarte **-.** Le sonrió divertida.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Le respondió aun con la respiración un poco acelerada y la mano sobre el pecho.

 **-** No seas exagerada, anda levántate, hay que ver si tus padres vinieron **-.** Le recordó.

Victoria se levantó de la cama metiéndose directo en el baño, a los diez minutos salió para vestirse.

 **-** ¿Estas lista? **-.** Inquirió Hermione.

 **-** Sí, vamos.

Cuando se dirigían a la puerta escucharon un ruido y después unos gritos, se miraron arrugando la cara.

 **-** ¿Qué fue eso? **-.** Preguntó Tori.

Las dos salieron de la habitación rápidamente.

* * *

 **-** ¿Dónde rayos lo guardé? **-.** Preguntó con frustración.

Harry Potter estaba revisando su baúl sacando todo lo que veía dejándolo sobre la cama la cual ya era un desastre.

 **-** Esto me pasa por esconderlo tanto **-.** Resopló frustrado.

Ron que estaba medio despierto al ver el desastre que tenía Harry se desperezó.

 **-** ¿Qué haces? **-.** Preguntó confundido **.-** ¿Qué estás buscando?

 **-** El regalo de mi prima, lo guarde bien para que no lo viera y ahora ni yo lo encuentro **-.** Se golpeó la frente con la mano **.-** Qué tonto **-.** Se levantó y cogió su varita de la mesita **-.** Accio regalo.

De todo el desorden que había salió una bolsa de regalo mediana.

 **-** ¡Por fin! **-.** Exclamó sonriente.

 **-** ¿Cómo hiciste eso? **-.** Preguntó con sorpresa el pelirrojo **.-** Eso no, no los han enseñado **-.** Acusó.

 **-** Sirius **-.** Fue lo único que dijo, Ron no entendió.

 **-** ¿Que le compraste Harry? **-.** Preguntó Neville, el Potter sonrió satisfecho.

 **-** Una franela original de los Beatles **-.** Constetó.

Neville lo miró boquiabierto.

 **-** Menos mal a última hora cambié de regalo **-.** Respiró aliviado.

Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **-** También había pensado regalarle una franela de los Beatles, pero después preferí comprarle unos zarcillos, a mamá le gustaron y se ven bonitos **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** ¿De qué están hablando? **-.** Preguntó Ron confundido.

 **-** De los regalos para Tori **-.** Le aclaró Neville.

 **-** ¿Regalos? **-.** Preguntó extrañado **.-** ¿Por qué van a darle regalos a Tori?

Neville y Harry lo miraron incrédulos.

 **-** ¿En qué mundo vives Ron? **-.** Le preguntó Neville.

 **-** No en el mismo que nosotros, hoy mi prima cumple años, lo estamos diciendo desde hace días **-.** Le recordó Harry.

 **-** Yo... Eehh... Lo olvidé.

 **-** Tranquilo que no se nota **-.** Ironizó Neville.

* * *

Los tres niños salieron del dormitorio y se dirigieron hacia donde quedaba el de las chicas.

 **-** ¿Estás seguro que no ha bajado ya? **-.** Preguntó dudoso Neville.

 **-** No creo **-.** Le aseguró Harry.

 **-** Déjame bajar y les aviso **-.** Decidió.

Neville se fue bajando las escaleras dejando a Harry y a Ron solos.

 **-** ¿Sabes? Creo que Fred y George dijeron algo una vez acerca de los dormitorios de las chicas, pero no recuerdo qué…

Ron caminó hasta las escaleras, Harry lo siguió y justo cuando el pelirrojo posaba un pie sobre el primer escalón estos desaparecieron volviéndose una rampa por la cual cayeron soltando un grito de sorpresa terminando en la sala común.

 **-** ¿Qué demonios...

Ron se ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que Harry, Neville se acercó viéndolos entre sorprendido y divertido.

 **-** ¿Y a ustedes que les pasó? **-.** Inquirió burlón.

 **-** Eso quisiéramos saber **-** Respondió con molestia el pelirrojo ya que Harry buscaba algo en el piso desesperadamente.

 **-** No me digan que intentaron subir a nuestros dormitorios **-.** Mas que pregunta afirmó.

Los niños giraron encontrándose con Victoria y Hermione bajando las escaleras, Ron respondió molesto.

 **-** ¡Es que ni siquiera lo intentamos! **-.** Espetó.-Estábamos esperando a Neville, apenas coloqué un pie sobre el primer escalón pasó esto **-.** Explicó molesto.

Las niñas se rieron.

 **-** Los varones no pueden subir ni mucho menos entrar a los dormitorios de las mujeres **-.** Les explicó Hermione.

Harry que se reincorporaba con el regalo detrás de la espalda habló.

 **-** Ahora todo tiene sentido, ¿No sería eso lo que dijeron los gemelos? **-.** Preguntó con énfasis viendo a Ron.

Ron se ruborizó por la mirada acusadora que Harry le dio.

 **-** Ya te dije que no recuerdo, además eso no es justo, Tori ha entrado más de una vez a nuestro dormitorio **-.** Señaló.

 **-** Los hombres son más pervertidos que las mujeres Ronald, cuando estés más grande entenderás **-.** Le respondió la pelinegra.

 **-** Por cierto **-.** Neville se acercó hacia la pelinegra dándole un abrazo **.-** ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 **-** Gracias Nev **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Toma.

Tori agarró el pequeño regalo con emoción.

 **-** Oh Neville no debías...

 **-** ¿Segura que no debía?

Tori abrió la cajita encontrándose con dos hermosos zarcillos, eran una pequeña gota de cristal.

 **-** ¡Están hermosos! **-.** Exclamó sonriendo **.-** ¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que dije de que "no debías" **-.** Le dijo.

Se acercó dándole otro abrazo, Neville se lo correspondió riéndose.

 **-** ¿Puedes ponérmelos por favor? **-.** Dirigiéndose a Hermione.

 **-** Momento, déjame felicitarte **-.** Harry se acercó dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla **.-** Feliz cumpleaños prima, toma.

 **-** ¡Gracias! Tú si debías **-.** Le aclaró.

Harry la miró para después echarse a reír dándole el obsequio.

 **-** No creo que te guste **-.** Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

 **-** ¡No puedo creerlo! **-.** Exclamó al verla **.-** ¡Es una camisa de los Beatles! ¡Gracias!

Se le tiró encima dándole otro abrazo.

 **-** Me encantan mis regalos, ustedes tres son los mejores **-.** Les dijo mirándolos.

 **-** ¿Hermione también te regaló algo? **-.** Preguntó Harry.

 **-** Sí, un libro de hechizos de DCAO, está muy bueno, deberías de leerlo también **-.** Le sugirió.

 **-** Tori... Feliz cumpleaños.

Ron se veía un poco apenado cuando felicitó a la pelinegra, esta giró un poco la cabeza ya que Hermione le estaba colocando los zarcillos.

 **-** Gracias Ron **-.** Le regaló una sonrisa para después cambiarse de lugar sin notar el sonrojo del pelirrojo.

 **-** ¿Lista? Vamos a desayunar.

Los cuatro niños salieron de la sala común para dirigirse al gran comedor, allí ubicaron un sitio sentándose en la mesa, se sirvieron empezando a comer, cuando terminaron de desayunar los gemelos aparecieron en el comedor.

 **-** ¡Feliz cumpleaños Vicky! **-.** Gritaron al unísono.

Tori que había sonreído al verlos se le borró la sonrisa al escucharlos.

Fred montó un brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano.

 **-** ¿Saben que los odio verdad? **-.** Les espetó.

 **-** No creo que sentirás lo mismo después de ver esto **-.** Exclamaron.

Se abrieron las túnicas dejando ver una camisa en blanco con las palabras en el medio en grande diciendo: _¡Feliz súper cumpleaños a Tori, nuestra compañera de travesuras!_

Las palabras tenían movimientos y fuegos artificiales estallando cerca de ellas, Tori sonrió emocionada.

 **-** Ya me extrañaba qué un sábado ustedes tuvieran la túnica del colegio puesta **-.** Comentó Harry.

 **-** Eso no es todo, nos acordamos a tiempo que tú amas el chocolate, así que aquí tienes **-.** Le dijo Fred que con un movimiento de varita apareció una mini torta de chocolate frente a Tori.

 **-** Está hecha de chocolate… **-.** Dijo George.

 **-** Rellena de chocolate… **-.** Lo siguió Fred.

 **-** Y cubierta de chocolate… **-.** Continuo su gemelo.

 **-** ¡Que la disfrutes! **-.** Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de Tori brillaron para después lanzárseles encima a los gemelos.

 **-** ¡Son los mejores! **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¡Los amo!

Harry y Neville bufaron.

 **-** Y con esto nuestros regalos pasaron a segundo plano **-.** Harry miró con recelo la torta.

 **-** Mejor regalo no se les pudo ocurrir **-.** Siguió Neville.

 **-** Se me había olvidado que a Tori le fascina el chocolate **-.** Hermione miraba la torta.

Ron miró con envidia y molestia a sus hermanos, no era posible que hasta ellos se hubiesen acordado del cumpleaños de la niña.

 **-** ¿Ves? Sabíamos que no nos podías odiar mucho tiempo **-.** Le aseguró Fred.

 **-** Tan solo porque en la camisa escribieron "Tori" y no "Vicky" **-.** Les sonrió para volverse a sentar.

 **-** Bueno ya te dimos nuestro regalo, así que nos vamos antes que nos dejen, adiós chicos **-.** se despidieron y con la misma se fueron.

 **-** Me voy a apiadar de ustedes y les voy a dar un trocito para que prueben **-.** Les dijo.

Picó tres pedazos de torta dándole uno a cada uno.

 **-** ¡Esta buenísima! **-.** Exclamó Harry al probarla.

 **-** ¡Estos idiotas! **-.** Los presentes vieron a Ron con sorpresa **.-** ¡Esta torta la hizo mamá!

 **-** ¿Estás seguro? **-.** Le preguntó Neville.

 **-** Completamente **-.** Aseguró Ron.

 **-** Pues tu mamá cocina demasiado rico, me declaro adicta a su torta de chocolate, se lo dices cuando terminen las clases **-.** Le dijo Tori saboreando.

 **-** ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? **-.** Preguntó Neville cuando Tori terminó de comerse la torta.

 **-** ¿Será que subimos al despacho del director? **-.** Sugirió Harry.

 **-** No creo que eso sea necesario **-.** Dijo una voz.

 **-** ¡Mamá! **-.** Exclamó sonriendo.

Cuando Tori escuchó el grito de su primo se volteó encontrándose con sus padres, sus tíos y Sirius.

 **-** ¡Feliz cumpleaños princesa! **-.** Dijeron.

Tori se levantó corriendo hacia los presentes, estos la abrazaron y besaron, Harry también se levantó para saludar a su familia.

 **-** ¡Gracias! Por un momento pensé que no iban a venir **-.** Les dijo.

 **-** Llegamos temprano, solo que nos quedamos hablando con Dumbledore **-.** Le explicó su padre.

Los adultos saludaron a Hermione y a Neville.

 **-** Tú debes de ser Ronald ¿Verdad? **-.** Preguntó Anastasia **.-** A que es igualito a Arthur **-.** Dijo sonriendo.

 **-** Si mamá, él es Ron, Ron ellos son mis padres, mis tíos y mi padrino **-.** Presentó Harry.

 **-** Y dime, ¿Qué tal tu cumpleaños hasta ahora preciosa? **-.** Le preguntó Sirius.

 **-** Mejor imposible, estoy en Hogwarts y ya me han dado regalos **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

 **-** ¿En serio? ¿Quiénes te han dado regalos? **-.** Quiso saber.

 **-** Hermione me regaló un libro, Neville estos zarcillos **-.** Dijo mostrándole los zarcillos.

 **-** ¡Están hermosos! **-.** Dijo su madre **.-** Gracias Neville, Alice había hecho un comentario acerca de ellos, ¿Algo más? Aparte del de Harry.

 **-** Los gemelos me regalaron un trozo de torta de chocolate **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Los gemelos? **-.** Frunció el ceño **.-** ¿No te referirás a...

 **-** Sí, los gemelos Weasley **-.** Aclaró Tori divertida.

Sirius sonrió con diversión mientras Anastasia suspiraba.

 **-** McGonagall nos acabó de hablar de esa amistad que tienes con ellos, dijo que los gemelos son como James y Sirius cuando estaban estudiando **-.** La miró entrecerrando los ojos **.-** Ay muchachita si te llegas a meter en problemas.

 **-** Mamá, Fred y George me llevan dos años, los veo de vez en cuando, además no me las paso con ellos, no tienes de que preocuparte **-.** Le aseguró Tori.

 **-** Eso mismo dijiste cuando dejaron encerrado al pobre de Neville en la casa del árbol, que pena con Alice y Frank **-.** Le recordó Lily.

 **-** ¡Estábamos jugando al escondite! **-.** Exclamó **.-** Fue un accidente que la escalera se cayera **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Ni me lo recuerdes... **-.** Susurró Neville.

 **-** Igual, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, eres más peligrosa que Harry **-.** Suspiró la pelinegra mayor.

 **-** Si mamá **-.** Le dijo cansina.

 **-** Bueno si ya terminaron, vamos **-.** Instó Matthew.

 **-** ¿Para dónde? **-.** Preguntó Harry.

 **-** A Hosgmeade **-.** Le respondió su padre.

A Victoria le brillaron los ojos **.-** ¿En serio?

 **-** Sí, vamos anda, que así Dumbledore nos haya dejado, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí en Hogwarts **-.** Apuró James.

 **-** Pero, ¿Podemos ir todos? **-.** Preguntó la niña.

 **-** Claro princesa **-.** Le contestó Sirius.

Los niños caminaron siguiendo a los adultos, salieron de Hogwarts tomando el camino a Hosgmeade, al llegar corrieron emocionados por el lugar.

 **-** ¡Quiero ir a Honey Dukes! **-.** Pidió la cumpleañera.

Todos entraron en la famosa tienda de dulces.

 **-** Agarren lo que quieran, vamos **-.** Les dijo James.

Cuando terminaron de comprar los llevaron a una heladería que había por ahí, los niños se sentaron en una mesa y los adultos en otra.

Pasaron parte de la tarde ahí, a eso de las 4pm le cantaron cumpleaños a Victoria con una torta de chocolate para después tomar rumbo al castillo nuevamente.

 **-** Ya nos tenemos que ir, pórtense bien y nos vemos dentro de un mes, los quiero **-.** Les dijo Lily seguida de Anastasia.

Los adultos se despidieron de los niños cuando estos debían tomar el camino a la sala común.

 **-** Sin duda fue el mejor cumpleaños que pude haber tenido **-.** Sonrió feliz Victoria.

* * *

 **-** Tori, ¿No piensas estudiar? **-.** Preguntó preocupada **.-** A partir de mañana son los exámenes **-.** Le recordó Hermione.

 **-** Ya estudié para los de mañana, igual al despertarme temprano doy otros repasos, no te preocupes **-.** Le respondió despreocupada.

Hermione la miró alarmada, Harry sentado en la mesa con ella trató de tranquilizarla.

 **-** Relájate Mione, Tori es así, créeme cuando te lo digo **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Harry la he visto estudiar una sola vez **-.** Le dijo alarmada.

 **-** Y con eso es más que suficiente, ella tiene muy, muy buena retentiva, créeme **-.** Le sonrió tranquilizándola.

 **-** Voy a confiar en lo que me dices tan solo porque estoy estudiando y no quiero distraerme **-.** Le dijo volviendo a mirar su libro.

 **-** ¿Debo sentirme ofendido? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Sigue estudiando...

* * *

 **-** Hay que ver eres un caso especial **-.** Le dijo sorprendida.

 **-** Te lo dije **-.** Le respondió Tori con suficiencia.

 **-** ¡Pasaste todos los exámenes con buena nota! ¿Cómo le hiciste? **-.** Pregunto incrédula la castaña.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en el sillón que había dentro del vagón.

 **-** Yo también estudié Hermione **-.** Le dijo con obviedad.

Los Gryffindors ya se habían acomodado en el vagón cuando el tren inició su marcha.

 **-** Ese cerebro tuyo te servirá bastante en quinto año con los TIMOS **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Si ya lo sé, pero ahora es que falta, celebremos que todos pasamos los exámenes y que finalizáramos el primer año en Hogwarts **-.** Sonrió Tori.

* * *

Buenas noches chicos! :D

Aquí les dejé la continuación

Si lo sé, estoy actualizando rápido, solo lo hago por ustedes xD Ya que no quiero hacerlos sufrir tantos y también porque… Lo más seguro es que el domingo que viene me suicide… Naah mentira xD

Es solo que… Tengo sentimientos encontrados… T.T ayer estrenaron el penúltimo capítulo de GoT y hubo una muerte que me dejó con el cozaron partío… /3

Así que prefiero subirles el capítulo para que ustedes me devuelvan el ánimo con sus hermosos Reviews 3

Espero les guste el capítulo y me lo demuestren con sus comentarios, quizás suba la conti mañana cuando llegue de la Uni, no es seguro, solo depende de cuantos Reviews tenga para la tarde xD )Si lo sé, soy mala muajaja xD)

 **Booksandlove1** : Te felicito por ser el primero xD Le ganaste a **FloARJF** y eso es todo un reto jajaja xD

 **Angely04**

 **Alanodog:** ¡Gracias por unirte y dejarme un review!

 **FloARJF:** Jajaja Si yo me desvelo, tú también! xD Es lo justo jajaja

 **ShiroBlackwhite:** Aaww… me haces sonrojar O/O ¿Cuándo nos casamos? Jajaja xD Y tú me enamoras con tus comentarios :D Por cierto, estas perdonado 3

 **AngieSCullen**

 **Lissy Zavala:** ¡MANIFIESTATE!

¡Nos leemos! 3

 **PD** : ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe hacer FanArt? Digo es para ver si no es molestia ya que me gustaría una foto o dibujo incluyendo a Tori y si no es mucho pedir a Alexander.


	6. Vacaciones de Fin de Curso'

**''Vacaciones de Fin de Curso''**

Cuando llegaron a King's Cross y se bajaron del tren, grande fue la sorpresa de los cuatro al darse cuenta que sus padres estaban juntos.

 **-** ¡Ya llegaron!

Los adultos se acercaron hasta sus hijos abrazándolos y besándolos.

 **-** Mamá mira ven, ellos son Harry y Victoria **-.** Presentó Ronald a su mamá.

 **-** Ya veo, los dos se parecen tanto a sus padres, excepto por los ojos **-.** Les sonrió **.-** Mucho gusto, yo soy Molly Weasley.

Molly vio a los niños fijándose en Hermione.

 **-** Tú debes de ser Hermione **-.** Le dijo a la castaña **.-** Tal y como tus padres te describieron.

 **-** Oye mamá, ¿Tori puede ir a la casa? **-.** Preguntó Hermione.

La castaña mayor se rió.

 **-** Apenas están llegando de Hogwarts y ¿Ya están planeando encuentros? **-.** Inquirió sonriendo.

 **-** Tori y yo lo veníamos hablando en el tren, la idea es que se quede unos días, anda mamá **-.** Suplicó.

 **-** Bueno por mí no hay problema que se quede **-.** Le respondió.

Las dos sonrieron felices.

 **-** Mamá, ¿Puedo quedarme en la casa de Hermione? **-.** Preguntó Tori.

 **-** ¿Para cuándo seria eso? ¿Para ya? **-** Inquirió su mamá.

 **-** No, para dentro de unas semanas puede ser.

 **-** Jane dijo que si, así que tienes mi permiso, pero hay un pequeño problema **-.** La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la pequeña pelinegra **.-** Tenemos dos meses libres en el ministerio, por eso estábamos planeando irnos de viaje, ¿Qué opinan? **-.** Anastasia se dirigió a los pequeños pelinegros.

Estos sonrieron emocionados.

 **-** ¿En serio? ¿Nada más nosotros? **-.** Preguntaron.

 **-** No es seguro, pero a lo mejor Alice y Frank también van con nosotros **-.** Mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa Lily.

Los pelinegros chillaron emocionados, si Neville iba con ellos eso significaba una cosa.

 **-** ¿Vamos a ir a Disney? **-.** Preguntaron al unísono.

 **-** Puedes ser... **-.** Los picó la pelirroja.

 **-** ¿Cuándo nos vamos? **-.** Esta vez fue Harry quien preguntó más que ansioso.

 **-** Aún estamos planeando todo, pero lo más seguro es que para la semana antes del cumpleaños de Harry estemos viajando **-.** Calculó Lily.

 **-** Entonces la semana anterior a esa puedo ir para donde Hermione **-** Sonrió Victoria.

 **-** Hay que ver que... **-.** Anastasia negó divertida con la cabeza **.-** Bueno aunque no es mala idea.

Tori le sonrió a Hermione.

 **-** Mamá, ¿Tori puede quedarse esa semana en la casa? **-.** Miró a su mamá.

 **-** Sí, no hay problema **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Mamá, ¿Harry puede quedarse esa semana en la casa? **-.** Esta vez fue Ron que le preguntó a Molly.

 **-** Yo no tengo problema, ¿Harry quieres ir a La Madriguera? **-.** Le preguntó la Weasley.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Mamá, ¿Puedo quedarme dónde Ron? **-.** Le preguntó Harry a Lily.

 **-** Si Molly no tiene problema, te doy mi permiso **-.** Le sonrió la pelirroja.

 **-** Bueno si ya no hay más nada que preguntar **-.** Espetó **.-** Nos mantendremos comunicados para planear cuando llevaremos a los niños a sus casas, nosotros tenemos que irnos **-.** Anunció Matthew.

 **-** ¿Para dónde vamos papi? **-.** Preguntó Tori.

 **-** A Potter Manor, los abuelos llegaron de viaje hace dos semanas **-.** Le respondió.

Los pelinegros abrieron la boca con sorpresa.

 **-** ¿Duraron tantos meses en Italia? **-.** Preguntó sorprendido Harry.

 **-** En Italia, Francia, Alemania, hicieron un tour por Europa **-.** Les explicó **.-** Aprovecharon que los padres de Lily esta vez decidieron ir con ellos para visitar varios países.

James arrugó la cara en una mueca de desconsuelo, Molly lo regañó.

 **-** Cualquiera diría que no te gusta que tus padres viajen, deberías de estar feliz de que ellos quieran disfrutar sus últimos años viajando y divirtiéndose **-.** Le regañó.

 **-** No es que no me haga feliz, no es la primera vez que viajan, es solo que **-.** Suspiró resignado **.-** Cada vez que hacen eso ocasionan una baja en la capital de la empresa.

 **-** Que si no **-.** Lo secundó Matthew **-.** Este año gastaron el doble.

 **-** Dejen de quejarse, parecen unos bebes, ese dinero lo pueden recuperar ustedes o mejor dicho, Sirius dentro de unos meses **-.** Los reprochó Lily.

 **-** Eso lo dices porque no eres la dueña de la empresa y no tienes que estar pendiente de las bajas de esta **-.** Se defendió James siendo apoyado por su hermano.

 **-** Ustedes podrán ser los dueños, pero el presidente y el que maneja la empresa es Sirius, él es el que tiene el derecho de quejarse **-.** Acotó Anastasia apoyando a su cuñada.

 **-** Tienes razón, pero eso es porque no tenemos tiempo, el ministerio no nos deja, además Sirius lo decidió así desde el principio **-.** Refutó Matthew.

 **-** Ya sabía yo que el apellido Potter me sonaba **-.** Interrumpió la disputa Robert **.-** ¿Ustedes son los dueños de las empresas Potter-Black? **-.** Preguntó incrédulo.

 **-** Sí, básicamente nosotros somos los dueños pero nuestro socio, Sirius Black es el que la maneja **-.** Le aclaró James.

 **-** Ahora todo tiene sentido **-.** Asintió Robert.

 **-** Bueno, no es que no me guste habar con ustedes, pero en serio debemos irnos **-.** Insistió James.

La familia Potter se despidió de los Granger y de los Weasley marchándose de la estación King's Cross.

* * *

 **-** Hoy en la noche hay una pijamada aquí en mi casa, quiero presentarte a mis amigas **-.** Le dijo emocionada.

 **-** Está bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras tanto? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** Podemos subir a jugar en mi habitación.

Las dos subieron dirigiéndose a la habitación de la castaña, allí la pelinegra dejó sus cosas para después sentarse en la cama.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la habitación haciendo tiempo para cuando tuvieran que salir a comprar todo lo necesario para la pijamada.

 **-** A ver, dime que decía en la página 731 **-.** Le dijo Hermione.

 **-** En esa página hablan acerca del Encantamiento Patronus, explican de qué tipo de encantamiento se trata y también acerca de su forma incorpórea y corpórea **-.** Resumió Tori.

 **-** ¿Qué decía exactamente? **-.** Le insistió Hermione.

 **-** "El hechizo Patronus es un encantamiento que sirve para repeler Dementores y Lethifolds; es la encarnación de la felicidad dado que se tiene que pensar y concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz para invocar el Patronus. La pronunciación del encantamiento es: _Expecto Patronum"._

 **-** ¿Y sus formas? **-.** Preguntó interesada.

Tori sonrió antes de responder.

 **-** ¿Estas aprovechando para estudiar? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Algo **-.** Sonrió divertida.

 **-** ''Hay dos maneras de invocar un Patronus, la incorpórea y la corpórea; "Un Patronus incorpóreo es un encantamiento que no tiene forma sólida o definida. Los patronus incorpóreos son más parecidos a una nube de vapor o humo blanco que sale de la varita del mago o bruja, estos son efectivos para detener momentáneamente a los Dementores... ¿Sigo? **-.** Hermione asintió prestando suma atención **.-** Son considerados una versión primitiva o más débil del Patronus corpóreo, y son corrientes en los magos y brujas principiantes en la realización del encantamiento o que lo han realizado con demasiada rapidez como para que adopte una forma más avanzada"

Tori respiró antes de seguir.

 **-** "El Patronus corpóreo es la verdadera forma del encantamiento. Este se manifestara comúnmente en un animal plateado brillante y translúcido. La forma del animal varía según la personalidad de cada individuo. Si un mago es también animago, su Patronus tomara la forma del animal. La forma del patronus puede tomar forma de criaturas mágicas, como Dumbledore y su Patronus en forma de fénix; los Patronus corpóreos si pueden repeler Dementores''

 **-** Oh, ¿Nombran a Dumbledore? **-.** Preguntó sorprendida.

 **-** Sí y no me parece extraño que su patronus sea un fénix dado el hecho que su mascota "Fawkes" es un fénix **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** ¿Dumbledore tiene de mascota un ave fénix? **-.** Preguntó incrédula.

 **-** Si, en su oficina, Sirius no los contó a Harry y a mí.

 **-** Interesante, ahora dime que dice en la página... 518 **-.** Tori la miró con cansancio **.-** Por favor, anda, es la última, es que dijiste algo que me llamó la atención **-.** La miro haciendo ojitos, Tori no pudo negarse, suspiró resignada.

 **-** A mí también me llaman la atención los animagos **-.** Comentó antes de continuar **.-** "Un animago es una bruja o mago con la capacidad de transformarse en un animal, conservando el pensamiento humano y la capacidad de razonar, aunque no tienen la capacidad del habla. Esta capacidad no es innata, si no que se obtiene por medios mágicos. La magia utilizada en esta transformación es complicada y sumamente avanzada, solo los magos poderosos y habilidosos son capaces de realizarla ya que puede salir terriblemente mal. Una vez adquirida la habilidad uno puede transformarse cuando lo desee con o sin varita"

 **-** ¿Leíste algo acerca del animal? ¿Uno puede elegir en que animal transformarse? **-.** Preguntó con suma curiosidad.

Tori negó con la cabeza.

 **-** No, la forma no es elegida por los magos, viene determinada por su personalidad y características interiores **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Que ni se te ocurra **-.** Hermione la miró acusadoramente.

 **-** No sé a qué te refieres **-.** Tori le sonrió inocente.

 **-** Tú mirada, es la misma que pones cada vez que se te ocurre hacer algo **-.** Insistió **.-** Que ni se te ocurra ni siquiera intentar volverte animaga **-.** La amenazó.

Victoria sonrió divertida.

 **-** No te voy a negar que lo pensé, me ha llamado la atención desde que Sirius nos contó que él es un animago, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ni siquiera sé cuál es el hechizo para volverse animago **-.** Le confesó.

 **-** Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que eso no es impedimento para ti.

 **-** No lo voy a hacer Hermione, tranquila **-.** La calmó.

 **-** Voy a confiar en ti **-.** Desistió **.-** Y ¿Cómo es eso de que Sirius es un animago?

 **-** Si te lo digo tienes que prometer mantener el secreto **-.** Le dijo seria.

Hermione la miró con curiosidad.

 **-** Es en serio Hermione, conozco muy bien tú manía por seguir las reglas al pie de la letra **-.** Le insistió.

 **-** Lo prometo **-.** Alzó la mano derecha.

 **-** Sirius, mi tío James y mi papá son animagos **-.** Le dijo casi en un susurro.

Hermione la miró sorprendida.

 **-** ¿Cómo es eso posible?

 **-** Lo hicieron en su tercer año en Hogwarts, son ilegales **-.** Le aclaró **.-** No están registrados en el ministerio, por eso te dije que tenías que mantenerlo en secreto.

 **-** ¡¿En tercer año?! **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¡Eran tan solo unos niños! ¿Por qué se volvieron a animagos?

 **-** No lo sé, Sirius no quiso decirnos, dijo que no lo podía decir, pero no sé por qué tiene que ver con Remus **-.** Le dijo con seguridad.

 **-** ¿Con el profesor Lupin? **-.** Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

 **-** Cuando estudiaron en Hogwarts los cuatro se hicieron mejores amigos, ¿Por qué solamente son animagos Sirius, mi tío y mi padre? ¿Por qué Remus no es animago?

 **-** Buena pregunta **-.** Coincidió Hermione.

 **-** También se la hice a Sirius, pero no respondió, se tensó y dijo que no podía decirnos nada, que estábamos muy pequeños y no lo entenderíamos **-.** Resopló.

 **-** ¿Y no le preguntaste a tú papá?

 **-** No, se supone que nosotros no sabemos eso, Sirius no los dijo a Harry y a mí sin que nuestros padres lo sepan **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Entiendo, ¿Y te dijo que animales adoptaron?

Tori asintió sonriendo, se tomó el dije del collar.

 **-** Sirius es un perro negro, mi tío es un venado con astas y papá es un zorro, siempre dijeron que era muy astuto desde niño **-.** Le sonrío.

 **-** ¿Es por eso el collar? **-.** Le preguntó observando el pequeño dije con forma de perro.

 **-** Sí, Sirius me lo regaló en diciembre, es igualito a él **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

 **-** Niñas, ya vamos saliendo, ¿Están listas?

Jane entraba a la habitación.

 **-** Sí, nos ponemos los zapatos y bajamos **-.** Anunció Hermione.

* * *

 **-** Realmente amo a tus padres.

Hermione se rió.

 **-** Lo dices como si tus papás no te compraran galletas ni ningún tipo de dulce.

 **-** Si lo hacen, pero, o compran pocos o dejan unos cuantos en la alacena y los otros los esconden.

Tori se veía un poco incómoda o incluso culpable.

 **-** ¿Por qué hacen eso? **-.** Preguntó Hermione sin creerlo.

La pelinegra desvío la mirada de Hermione.

 **-** Tori respóndeme, ¿Qué pasó? No ya va, ¿Qué hiciste? **-.** Le preguntó dando en el clavo.

 **-** Un día mis padres y mis tíos tuvieron que salir de emergencia y nos dejaron solos unos minutos en lo que Sirius llegaba a la casa para llevarnos a Potter Manor, Sirius tuvo que salir por un problema de la empresa y nos dejó con nuestros abuelos, solo que ellos en la tarde se acostaron quedándose dormidos y...

 **-** Tori...

 **-** Harry y yo fuimos a la cocina y nos comimos todos los dulces que habían, las galletas, los chocolates, caramelos, incluso le pedimos a Dobby que nos hiciera galletas con chispas de chocolate y él nos hizo y nos hizo y nos hizo...

Hermione la miraba con la boca abierta.

 **-** No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso, ¿Están locos? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es comer tantos dulces? **-.** Le preguntó incrédula.

 **-** Duramos tres días en San Mungo **-.** La miró apenada.

 **-** Es que yo ni siquiera les permitiera tocar un dulce **-.** Le dijo adoptando su actitud madura.

 **-** Ese año no nos dejaron comer ni un caramelo, solo la torta de mi cumpleaños y la de Harry, el resto del año no comimos ningún tipo de dulce **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Se lo tenían bien merecido **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Créeme que Harry y yo no volvemos hacer eso más nunca, al él lo tienen igual que a mí **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Oye... ¿Quién es Dobby?

 **-** El elfo doméstico que trabaja en Potter Manor.

 **-** ¿Tienen un elfo doméstico? **-.** Preguntó con sorpresa y reproche.

 **-** Sí, pero es porque él no quiere irse, así que se queda en la casa y cuando alguien necesita algo, él lo hace, no creas que es el que limpia toda la casa, cocina, friega, lava la ropa, no, hay un personal que se encarga de todo eso **-.** Le explicó conociendo la reacción de Hermione.

 **-** ¿Entonces por qué lo tienen? **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Ya te dije, Dobby no se quiere marchar, él le prepara galletas y té o café a mis abuelos en la tardecita y ayuda a Sirius cuando tiene mucho papeleo y bueno, siempre estuvo a nuestro lado cuando éramos unos bebes, le gustaba cambiarnos los pañales, darnos el tetero o jugar con nosotros, si Harry yo le pedimos algo a Dobby, no los hace sin pensarlo.

 **-** Bueno, para que no se quiera ir, es que ustedes lo tratan bien **-.** Razonó la castaña.

 **-** Claro, Dobby nunca ha sido maltratado en Potter Manor, más bien se queja porque no lo dejan hacer muchos quehaceres en la mansión **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Bueno, anda, ve a bañarte para arreglarnos antes de que lleguen mis amigas.

El resto de la noche la pasaron jugando y comiendo dulces, hablaban y se reían de las ocurrencias de Tori, al día siguiente siguieron jugando, cayendo la tarde fue que las niñas se fueron dejando a Hermione y a Victoria solas.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres que te traiga de Disney? **-.** Le preguntó Tori a Hermione acostada en su cama.

 **-** ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que van a ir para Disney?

 **-** Porque ya la señora Alice nos dijo a Harry y a mí que ellos van a viajar con nosotros.

 **-** ¿Quién es la señora Alice?

 **-** La mamá de Neville.

 **-** ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

 **-** Hace unos cuatro años, Harry, Neville y yo estábamos jugando en la mansión cuando pasaron una propaganda por la televisión anunciando viajes para Orlando, cuando vimos eso le dijimos a nuestros padres que queríamos ir, pero los tres juntos, ellos prometieron llevarnos cuando les dieran en el ministerio unos meses libres y cuando estuviéramos un poco más grandes para que pudiéramos disfrutar de todo el parque.

 **-** Ah, así sí.

 **-** Claro, por eso cuando nos dijeron que los padres de Neville a lo mejor iban, Harry y yo supimos que íbamos a ir a Disney.

 **-** Oye Tori, ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Ustedes conocen a Neville desde pequeños?

 **-** Sí, Longbottom Manor queda cerca de nuestra mansión y como mis padres, mis tíos y los padres de Neville se conocen desde que estudiaron en Hogwarts, cada vez que íbamos a la mansión siempre llevaban a Neville para que jugáramos los tres.

 **-** Sí, es que me di cuenta que Neville te conoce bastante y a Harry también.

 **-** Prácticamente hemos crecido juntos **-.** Le aclaró.

* * *

 **-** Te voy a extrañar Tori, esta semana fue muy divertida.

 **-** Yo también, pero ya verás que estos meses pasan rápido y te prometo que cuando vayamos otra vez a Disney, irás con nosotros, yo hablo con mis padres **-.** Le prometió.

Se abrazaron, Tori se despidió de los padres de Hermione metiéndose en la chimenea desapareciendo momentos después.

 **-** ¿Si me dejan ir a Disney? **-.** Preguntó con ilusión a sus padres.

 **-** Aún falta, pero seguro que si **-.** Le respondió su padre sonriendo.

* * *

 **-** ¡Sí! ¡Por fin en Disney!

Los tres niños gritaron emocionados antes de salir corriendo, cuando llegaron a la entrada del parque los detuvieron.

 **-** Buenas tardes.

Los adultos llegaron atrás de los niños.

 **-** ¿Pueden calmarse? Hay que comprar las entradas y después ir al hotel a dejar el equipaje **-.** Los reprendió Alice.

 **-** Buenas tardes **-.** Contestó Lily **.-** Queremos 9 entradas VIP por favor.

Las vacaciones de los tres niños fueron espectaculares ya que las pasaron en Disney, incluso habían reservado habitaciones en uno de los mejores hoteles dentro del parque.

 **-** Hermione esto es increíble, tenemos una habitación inmensa para los tres, el parque es súper grande y divertido, en serio debes venir la próxima vez con nosotros **-.** Le contó Tori.

 **-** _O sea lo están pasando genial._

 _ **-**_ Ni te imaginas **-.** Dijo emocionada.

 **-** Pero ya nos vamos mañana **-.** Suspiró Harry con tristeza.

 **-** _¿Y que más querías? Ya llevan cuatro semanas._

 _ **-**_ Es que el parque en serio es gigante y fuimos varios días seguidos a las piscinas **-.** Explicó Harry.

 **-** _Más que suficiente, por cierto Tori, ¿Me compraste el regalo que me prometiste?_

 _ **-**_ Sí, te compré un regalo y créeme que te va a gustar bastante, pero no te voy a decir que es.

 **-** _Me lo imaginé, ¿Mañana vuelven a Londres?_

 _ **-**_ No, nuestros padres, mejor dicho, nuestras madres quieren visitar Miami, las playas, entonces pasaremos una semana allá y ya después si nos volvemos a Londres a tiempo para el 1ero de septiembre **-.** Le explicó Tori.

 **-** _Chicos los voy a dejar porque aquí es de noche y tengo sueño, me saludan a Neville._

 _ **-**_ Adiós **-.** Se despidieron.

* * *

Buenas, buenas :D

No sé porque pero me siento de buenas xD Así que aquí les dejo este capítulo (Lo sé, es un poco corto :s) ¡Pero! Si de aquí a la noche me dejan varios Reviews puede que actualice en la noche jujuju xD

 **Booksandlove1:** ¡Volviste a ser primero! xD

 **ShiroBlackwhite:** ¡Ya lo dijo! Ya me voy a poner en plan de bodas jajaja xD

 **FloARJF:** Jajaja bueno, no fue mi intención hacerte sonrojar xD Si tu hermana puede y no tiene ningún problema sería genial :D en serio *-* y poco a poco mi corazón se armara… Espero xD ustedes serán mi medicina. Att: DIOSA EMILY QUE ILUMINA SUS CORAZONES CON MIS CREACIONES (Jajajaja no pude evitarlo xD)

 **Alanodog:** Jajaja si bueno, la boda roja fue épico, creo que desde ese día quedé traumada pero me fue imposible dejar de verla xD pero es que… ¡Viserion! T.T Definitivamente Martin y Rowling tienen que ser familia…

 **Lissy Zavala:** O.O mis poderes sirven ¡SI! Te pedi que te manifestaras y aquí estas xD

 **Angely04:** Jajaja si bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta Dx Pero es necesaria u.u

Chaolines! ¿Nos leemos en la noche? ¡Quién sabe! xD

PD: Les soy sincera? No me gusto mucho este capítulo después que lo volví a leer u.u


	7. Segundo Año

'' **De Vuelta a Hogwarts-Segundo Año-Fin de Curso''**

El 1ero de septiembre llegó rápido, ya en King's Cross los pequeños pelinegros esperaban ansiosos el encuentro con Hermione.

 **-** No puedo creer que esto vaya a pasar durante los siguientes cinco años **-.** Comentó Lily en tono melancólico.

 **-** Obvio que no, a partir de 5to año Harry yo podemos llegar solos, ustedes solamente nos dejan en la entrada de King's Cross y ya **-.** Le espetó Victoria.

Las mujeres vieron con sorpresa a Tori por lo que había dicho, la pelirroja buscó compasión en su hijo.

 **-** ¿Qué opinas de eso Harry? **-.** Le preguntó ilusionada de que contradijera a su prima.

 **-** Tori tiene toda la razón, a partir de 5to año podemos llegar solos **-.** Le dijo.

Las madres se vieron con dolor.

 **-** Pues ahora jovencitos los vamos a acompañar hasta el 7mo año incluso cuando lleguen después de graduarse **-.** Espetó Lily siendo apoyada por Anastasia.

Harry y Tori se vieron con horror para después resignarse.

 **-** Ni se imaginan lo que nos hacen **-.** Resoplaron con molestia.

 **-** ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? **-.** Preguntó **.-** Deberían de estar felices ya que vuelven a Hogwarts.

Jane llegaba junto a Robert y Hermione.

 **-** Hola chicos **-.** Los saludo la pequeña castaña.

Los pelinegros cambiaron a una cara de alegría cuando vieron a su amiga, la abrazaron con entusiasmo.

 **-** Toma.

Tori le entregó una pequeña bolsita fucsia con pequeñas brillantinas pegadas, Hermione la agarró abriéndola, sacó un collar plateado con un dije el cual era su nombre escrito en letra corrida con una pequeña corona encima adornándolo.

 **-** Esta bellísimo Tori **-.** Le dijo con emoción.

La pelinegra sonrió satisfecha.

 **-** Ya sabía que te iba a gustar, fue muy divertido explicarle al señor como se escribía tu nombre, creo que era latino y nuestro acento no nos ayudaba, al final tuve que escribirlo en un papelito para que se pudiera guiar **-.** Le comentó divertida.

Hermione se rió.

 **-** Este es el mío.

Harry le entregó una bolsa grande estampada con el castillo de Disney, Hermione la agarró sintiendo al instante algo suavecito, al abrirla sacó un peluche mediano.

 **-** ¡Es una nutria! **-.** Exclamó **.-** Me encanta **-.** Sonrió.

Se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry, este se sonrojó visiblemente, todos los adultos se dieron cuenta de ese detalle.

 **-** Harry lo compró el primer día, cuando lo vio dijo que tenía que regalártelo **-.** Chismoseó Tori.

El niño estaba abochornado.

 **-** Cuando lo vi en la tienda me acordé que te gustan las nutrias **-.** Le dijo con pena.

 **-** ¡Harry! ¡Harry!

El nombrado miró hacia donde había escuchado su nombre, Ron se acercaba corriendo.

 **-** Hola amigo, ¿Cómo estás? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo.

 **-** Hey Ron, bien ¿Y tú?

 **-** Bien, hola Tori **-.** El pelirrojo miró a la niña sonriendo con suma alegría antes de saludar a la castaña **.-** Hola Hermione.

 **-** Hola Ron **-.** Saludaron al unísono.

 **-** ¿Y ese peluche? **-.** Le preguntó extrañado a Hermione.

Hermione lo abrazó contra su pecho sonriendo.

 **-** Me lo regaló Harry **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Oye, ¿A mí también me compraste algo? **-.** Le preguntó ansioso.

 **-** ¡Ronald Weasley! **-.** Regañó su madre **.-** No debería de preocuparte si Harry te compró o no algo.

Harry se rió por el regaño que recibió su amigo.

 **-** ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Qué tal les fue en el viaje? **-.** Les preguntó Molly.

 **-** Buenísimo, hasta nosotros disfrutamos **-.** Le contestó James.

Los niños ignoraron a los adultos.

 **-** No te preocupes Ron, si te traje algo, pero son dulces, te los doy dentro del tren **-.** Le dijo Harry.

El pelirrojo le sonrió a su amigo.

 **-** Gracias.

El tren sonó anunciando que ya faltaba poco para partir.

 **-** Ya es la segunda vez y aún no me acostumbro, disfruten mucho su segundo año en Hogwarts niños, se ven hasta más grandes que el año pasado, ¿A que si? **-.** Inquirió Lily.

Las demás mujeres asintieron.

 **-** Ron cuida a tu hermana **-.** Ordenó Molly.

 **-** Si mamá **-.** Le respondió con fastidio.

Se despidieron subiéndose al tren, rápidamente buscaron un compartimiento vacío, al encontrarlo entraron en este.

 **-** ¿Este año ingresa tu hermana, no? **-.** Le preguntó Harry.

 **-** Sí, hasta hace rato estaba con Fred y George, después se las presento, préstame tu psp, me gustó mucho jugar con él la semana que te quedaste en mi casa **-.** Le pidió.

El pelinegro colocó cara de pensativo.

 **-** Tengo en mente algo mejor **-.** Sonrió **.-** Tori dame tu psp.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Le preguntó reacia.

 **-** Por favor, seguro todo el trayecto lo haces hablando con Hermione, lo voy a usar yo, préstamelo **-.** Le suplicó.

Resignada la pelinegra lo sacó entregándoselo a su primo.

* * *

 **-** Falta poco, falta poco... ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se apagó? ¡Estaba a punto de ganarte! **-.** Gritó indignado el pelirrojo.

 **-** Estamos llegando a Hogwarts, quizás para la otra **-.** Le sonrío divertido Harry.

Ron lo miró con molestia.

 **-** ¡No es justo! ¡Estaba a punto de ganarte! **-.** Insistió.

Harry se rió por la actitud del pelirrojo.

 **-** No es mi culpa que los psp dejen de funcionar.

El pelirrojo resopló frustrado entregándole el aparato a Harry.

* * *

 **-** ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de los leones aplaudió.

 **-** Era de esperarse que terminara aquí **-.** Susurró Ron.

Una pelirroja se acercó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, exactamente donde se encontraban sus hermanos, se sentó al lado de Harry.

 **-** Ginny, ellos son Harry, Victoria y Hermione **-.** Presentó Ron.

 **-** Hola **-.** Saludó.

La pelirroja miró a Harry sonrojándose inevitablemente, Tori captó todo frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

 **-** ¿Me puedes explicar exactamente por qué te cae mal Ginny? La acabaste de conocer **-.** Le preguntó Hermione sin poder creerlo.

 **-** Tengo mis razones, no lo entenderías **-.** Le respondió.

Hermione resopló.

 **-** ¿Es acerca del secreto ese raro que tienen Harry y tú? **-.** Inquirió conociendo la respuesta.

 **-** Sí.

 **-** ¿Algún día piensas decírmelo? **-.** Sonó dolida.

Tori la miró compresiva.

 **-** No te pongas así, yo quiero decírtelo, pero eso es algo que Harry y yo hemos mantenido en secreto desde pequeños, solo dame tiempo **-.** Le pidió.

 **-** Está bien **-.** Aceptó no muy convencida.

* * *

 **-** ¿Es en serio esto? ¿En qué momento estudiaste? ¡Pasaste las vacaciones en Disney! **-.** Le espetó indignada.

 **-** Suenas ofendida Herm, acuérdate de lo que soy capaz nada mas con leer una sola vez un libro, además, antes de ir a tu casa leí los libros, contigo también los leí y dos días antes del inicio de clases los volví a leer **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Igual me sorprende... Tu cerebro es increíble **-.** Le dijo sin creerlo.

 **-** Hermione, tú también puedes hacer eso, te lees todos los libros y te los aprendes **-.** Le recordó Harry.

 **-** Si lo hago, pero créeme que no con la facilidad ni con la exactitud que se los aprende Tori **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Ese ya es otro tema, la memoria de Tori siempre ha sido así, se acuerda de todo con sumo detalle **-.** Le explicó Harry.

* * *

 **-** ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Ahora fue el turno de Victoria de saltar sobre la cama de la castaña gritando con euforia, Hermione se despertó sobresaltada para después mirarla con reproche.

 **-** Está bien, me lo tengo merecido **-.** Le sonrío **.-** Gracias.

Tori se estiró tomando una caja cuadrada forrada con un enorme lazo rojo entregándosela a su amiga, Hermione miró divertida el lazo.

 **-** ¿Era necesario que fuera tan grande? **-.** Le preguntó riendo.

 **-** No **-.** Le respondió con diversión.

Hermione se rió mientras se incorporaba sentándose en la cama.

 **-** A ver...

Rompió el papel encontrándose con un libro grande y grueso, "Hogwarts, una Historia" lo miró con curiosidad dado el hecho de que ella ya lo tenía, al abrirlo se dio cuenta porque Tori se lo había regalado.

 **-** ¡Es una primera edición! ¡Y esta autografiado! ¿Cómo es posible? **-.** Le preguntó con sorpresa.

 **-** Mamá conoce a la autora del libro, se cómo te encanta leerlo, por eso te lo regalé, está más completo e incluso hay cosas ahí que no salen en el otro **-.** Le explicó abriéndolo.

 **-** Eres increíble Tori **-.** Aduló.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Le sonrió **.-** Aunque ya lo sabía **-.** Agregó al final, Hermione se rió.

* * *

 **-** Feliz cumpleaños Mione **-.** Harry la abrazó.

 **-** Gracias Harry.

 **-** También te tengo un regalo, pero dado el echo del regalo de Tori, no sé si este te guste **-.** Le dijo resignado.

Hermione le sonrió divertida.

 **-** Tonto, no te voy a negar que el regalo de Tori es increíble, pero nada más con tu gesto de regalarme algo me basta, además todos los regalos que me has dado anteriormente me han encantado **-.** Le confesó sonriendo y ligeramente sonrojada.

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente, le extendió a Hermione una caja mediana forrada.

 **-** Lo único es que no vas a poder usarlo hasta que no salgas de Hogwarts **-.** Le aclaró.

La castaña rompió el papel encontrándose con una caja blanca estampada con una manzana medio mordida, alzó la mirada viendo con sorpresa a Harry.

 **-** ¿Es un Ipod? **-.** Le preguntó sin creerlo.

 **-** Es un nano, tiene memoria de 30gb, podrás descargar toda la música que quieras, Tori me comentó lo mucho que te gustó el de ella **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Me encanta! **-.** Lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez con más fuerza **.-** No puedo esperar a usarlo **-.** Comentó risueña.

Harry y Tori la miraron con sorpresa.

 **-** La aplicada bruja Hermione Granger queriendo que lleguen las vacaciones **-.** Dijo Tori.

 **-** Debe ser una broma, ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi amiga? **-.** Siguió el juego Harry, Hermione les sacó la lengua haciéndolos reír.

 **-** Feliz cumpleaños Hermione.

 **-** Gracias Ron **-.** Le agradeció **.-** Chicos hay un problema, yo no sé cómo usarlo, digo, para pasar la música.

 **-** Eso se resuelve fácil, en vacaciones o tú vas para mi casa o yo para la tuya, te enseño y también le bajamos canciones **-.** Propuso Tori.

 **-** Excelente.

En la tarde Harry y Tori dejaron solos a Hermione y a Ron, bajaron a las cocinas y le pidieron a un elfo que les preparara una pequeña torta donde escribieron: "Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione".

Subieron a la sala común dándole esa sorpresa a la castaña, los Potter invitaron a Neville y Ron a Ginny y entre todos le cantaron cumpleaños a Hermione y comieron torta.

 **-** Son los mejores, en serio, gracias **-.** Les dijo Hermione abrazándolos.

* * *

 **-** Está más que claro que con Harry en el equipo de quidditch nunca vamos a perder **-.** Aseguró Fred.

 **-** No lo creas, si Harry se hubiese tardado un poco más en capturar la snitch, perdemos, mira que los nuevos cazadores de Ravenclaw la pusieron difícil **-.** Contradijo George.

 **-** Hicieron muchos goles, por eso apuramos a Harry a que capturara la snitch más rápido **-.** Comentó Katie.

 **-** El año que viene tienen que elegir muy bien en las elecciones para el equipo **-.** Sugirió Fred.

 **-** Tori, ¿No piensas optar por un puesto en el equipo? **-.** Le preguntó George.

 **-** Aún no, voy a esperar un par de años más, cuando se vayan todos ustedes **-.** Le explicó como si nada.

Fred y George la vieron con dolor.

 **-** O sea, ¿Nos vas a privar de jugar contigo en el equipo? **-.** Preguntó George.

 **-** ¿Y eso por qué? **-.** Insistió su hermano.

 **-** No es que no quiera jugar con ustedes, es que aún me siento muy principiante y dentro de dos años se van a ir prácticamente todos los del equipo, hay tendré oportunidad y entrenaré más fuerte **-.** Se explicó.

 **-** Yo que quería jugar contigo **-.** Dijo Fred con tristeza.

 **-** Y yo **-.** Suspiró su gemelo **.-** Por cierto, ¿Qué posición te gusta? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Cazadora **-.** Sonrió triunfante.

* * *

 **-** ¡Es que tenían que verle la cara a Filch! **-.** Tori estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

Fred y George la secundaban, Fred le acarició la cabeza.

 **-** Eres la mejor compañera de travesuras, en serio **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Cuatro hermanos y ninguno es tan genial haciendo travesuras como tú **-.** Lo secundó George.

 **-** O apoyándonos **-.** Continuó Fred.

 **-** Y no lo entiendo, ustedes son los mejores, en serio **-.** Les dijo Tori con sinceridad.

 **-** Tori, cásate con nosotros **-.** Dijeron al unísono.

Harry que había bebido jugo de calabaza lo escupió todo, Ron se ahogó con la comida que estaba masticando y Tori se sonrojó.

 **-** ¡Ni de broma! ¡¿Están locos?! ¡Es una niña! **-.** Se alteró Harry **.-** ¡Ustedes son dos y son unos viejos para ella! **-.** Les espetó.

Los gemelos lo miraron ofendidos pero con una sonrisa de total diversión en el rostro.

 **-** Que era broma Harry, sabemos muy bien que Tori es una niña, pero estamos encantadísimos con ella **-.** Empezó George.

 **-** Además, ¿Como que viejos? ¿Qué edad crees que tenemos? Tan solo somos dos años mayores que ustedes **-.** Le aclaró Fred.

 **-** Si Tori estuviera en quinto, sería distinto, haría lo posible por conquistarla **-.** Aseguró George.

 **-** No si lo hago yo antes querido hermano **-.** Lo picó Fred.

Harry se levantó de golpe del asiento estrellando las manos en la mesa.

 **-** ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡Además a Tori no le gustan los pelirrojos! **-.** Les gritó molesto.

Los gemelos estaban gozando con la actitud que había tomado el pequeño pelinegro.

 **-** ¿Te entrenaron bien, no? **-.** Inquirió Fred.

Harry lo miró sin entender pero aún a la defensiva.

 **-** Cuidar a tu prima **-.** Explicó George.

 **-** No dejar que ningún chico se le acerque **-.** Finalizó Fred.

 **-** Tori apenas tiene 12años, mientras pueda cuidarla y no dejar que se le acerque ningún hombre con otras intenciones, lo haré, hasta que ella me lo prohíba o llegue un chico del cual se enamore, claro, siempre y cuando la trate bien y prometa cuidarla **-.** Espetó Harry.

Los gemelos lo miraron está vez sonriendo en aprobación.

 **-** Dos cosas Harry, vas a ser un gran hombre, en serio, la chica de la cual te enamores, será muy afortunada **-.** Le dijo con sinceridad Fred.

 **-** Y nos sentimos sumamente orgullosos de que hagas todo eso por Tori, nosotros incluso te podemos ayudar, pero justo cuando nos graduamos de Hogwarts es cuando Tori empieza su etapa de cambio de niña a mujer, lo tendrás difícil **-.** Lo apoyó George.

Este negó con la cabeza.

 **-** Si hay algún chico que no le caiga a Tori **-.** Sonrió divertido **.-** Ella se lo va a dejar bien en claro, ya me encargaré yo de que lo entienda.

Tori le sonrió a Harry, los gemelos lo despeinaron.

 **-** Así se habla chico **-.** Felicitó George.

 **-** ¿Y tú Tori? **-.** Le preguntó Fred.

 **-** ¿Yo qué? **-.** Lo miró sin entender.

 **-** ¿Qué opinas de que Harry tenga pretendientes? **-.** La picó.

 **-** Ah, eso, pues les voy a dejar en claro a las brujas que pretendan conquistarlo que si no están a mi nivel, que ni lo vean por fotos, Harry es especial y no lo van a saber valorar como lo hago yo **-.** Aseguró.

 **-** Me apiado de la chica que se le ocurra mirarlo con otras intenciones **-.** Comentó Fred divertido.

 **-** Lo mismo va aplicado para él, si llega una chica de la cual se enamore no puedo hacer nada, así no me guste, si él está enamorado tendré que aceptarla con todo el dolor del mundo, solo espero que Harry no sea idiota y escoja bien, que observe muy bien a su alrededor antes de tomar una elección.

Tori miró con disimulo hacia donde estaba Hermione, los gemelos vieron ese gesto sonriendo.

 **-** Por cierto, ¿Cómo es eso de que no te gustan los pelirrojos? **-.** Preguntó Fred ofendido, Ron prestó atención.

 **-** Es verdad, ¿Qué pasó con el lema de los Potter? **-.** Insistió George.

 **-** ¿Su familia tiene un lema? **-.** Habló Ginny por primera vez, Harry le respondió.

 **-** "Todo Potter necesita una pelirroja o pelirrojo" **-.** Le sonrió a su prima.

 **-** No, el lema está hecho para los hombres de la familia, no aplica conmigo **-.** Le aseguró.

Harry se rió.

 **-** ¿Pero eso es verdad? ¿Lo de la pelirroja? **-.** Ginny estaba muy entusiasmada con lo que había escuchado.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Mi padre, mis tíos y abuelos se enamoraron de una pelirroja **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Sigo creyendo que eso no va contigo tampoco **-.** Le dijo Tori sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Y eso por qué? **-.** Curioseó Fred.

 **-** ¿Tienes a alguien en mente? **-.** Siguió George, ambos le hicieron señas a Tori acerca de la castaña, ella fue la única en captarlas riéndose.

 **-** Sí, pero no me refiero a ella, eso me lo guardo para después, Harry, ¿Te acuerdas de Verónica? **-.** Preguntó con malicia **.-** Ella no era pelirroja.

El chico se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-** Así que el pequeño enano tiene una pretendiente **-.** Dijo Fred sonriendo.

 **-** Fue una niña que estudió con nosotros desde el jardín de niños hasta 5to grado **-.** Le explicó Tori **.-** Harry siempre la veía y quería jugar con ella.

 **-** ¿Y qué le pasó? **-.** Preguntó interesada Hermione.

 **-** Sus padres tuvieron que irse del país, aún me acuerdo lo triste que estaba Harry **-.** Recordó Tori.

 **-** Oh, nos imaginamos **-.** Hablaron al unísono los gemelos.

 **-** Por cierto, así como quien no quiere la cosa, ¿De qué color era su cabello? **-.** Preguntó Fred.

Victoria sonrió triunfante.

 **-** Harry, ¿De qué color tiene el cabello Vero? **-.** Le preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro su prima.

Harry se volvió a sonrojar, miró a Hermione, cuando ella lo vio, este apartó la mirada rápidamente.

 **-** Castaño **-.** Susurró pero todos en la mesa escucharon a la perfección.

Harry miraba hacia otro lado con las mejillas rojitas, Hermione al escuchar eso también se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-** Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido **-.** Hablaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos sonriendo.

Ginny miró a Hermione sin entender muy bien la situación mientras que Ronald observaba a Tori detenidamente aún con las palabras que dijo Harry en su mente " _A Tori no le gustan los pelirrojos"_ , él debía de cambiar eso.

* * *

 **-** Dime el nombre de una canción **-.** Le pidió la pelinegra.

 **-** "Imagine" de Jhon Lenon **-.** Contestó a los segundos.

Tori la miró sonriendo.

 **-** Esa canción es de mis favoritas **-.** Se giró hacia el monitor tecleando el nombre **.-** Así la descargas, ¿Ves? **-.** Le enseñó señalándole la pantalla.

 **-** Sí.

 **-** Y cuando esté descargada, abres aquí y la pasas de esta manera.

 **-** Ya entiendo, no es tan complicado como pensé **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Mientras tengas ITunes, no hay problema **-.** Le dejo en claro.

Harry entraba a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos.

 **-** ¿Ya le enseñaste? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** Sí y al igual que con los estudios, Hermione aprende rápido **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Me lo imaginé, aquí traigo chocolate frío y galletas **-.** Dijo dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

 **-** Me cuesta creer que ustedes siendo hijos de magos sepan más de tecnología muggle que yo **-.** Comentó.

 **-** Papá y tío James tuvieron que aprender con rapidez a usar las computadoras cuando se les ocurrió montar la empresa, simplemente hemos crecido con eso y por eso sabemos usarla **-.** Le explicóTori.

 **-** No lo dudo, ¿Cómo es posible que siendo magos y grande aurores sus padres hayan creado una empresa? **-.** Preguntó con incredulidad.

 **-** A papá y a tío Matthew les gusta experimentar cosas nuevas, una vez hace años leyeron un artículo muggle acerca de montar tú propia empresa, eso les llamó la atención y como Sirius no tenía en mente volverse auror se unió a ellos, en tal caso que fuera un éxito él se iba a encargar de manejar la empresa, nuestros padres se encargaron del capital y Sirius de lo demás **-.** Explicó Harry.

 **-** Papá y tío James tuvieron que hacer un curso de administración de empresas, Sirius en cambio sí estudió la carrera completa **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** ¿Sirius estudió una carrera muggle? **-.** Preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

 **-** Sí, nuestros padres no pudieron hacerlo porque el ministerio les exigía mucho tiempo, pero siempre tuvieron que hacer el curso porque al fin y al cabo son los dueños de la empresa y cuando esta lo amerita deben dar la cara **-.** Respondió la pelinegra.

 **-** Increíble... Y por lo que papá ha dicho, esa empresa es multimillonaria **-.** Exclamó.

 **-** Sí, algo, no te puedo negar que tenemos bastante dinero **-.** Le dijo Tori.

 **-** Tanto muggle como mágico **-.** Le aclaró Harry.

 **-** No me cabe duda.

 **-** ¿En serio tienes que viajar mañana? **-.** Harry la miró haciendo un lindo puchero, Hermione sonrió con ternura.

 **-** Sí, papá y mamá quieren viajar a Francia y yo también, me muero por esquiar **-.** Dijo emocionada.

A Tori le brillaron los ojos.

 **-** Oh sí, eso es lo mejor, sentir el aire frío en la cara cuando bajas con velocidad de la montaña, uff, adrenalina pura **-.** Dijo con emoción.

Harry asintió apoyando a su prima.

 **-** ¿En serio hay algo que no hayan hecho ya? **-.** Les preguntó sonriendo, Harry y Tori pusieron cara de pensar.

 **-** No, creo que no **-.** Respondió Tori sonriendo.

* * *

 **-** Ahora es tú turno, tráeme algo de Francia **-.** Le dijo Victoria abrazando a su amiga despidiéndose **.-** Algo así como un rompecabezas de la Torre Eiffel **-.** Sugirió.

 **-** ¿Un rompecabezas? **-.** Pregunto extrañada.

 **-** Sí, es el único que me falta **-.** Aclaró.

Hermione la miró sin comprender.

 **-** ¿Sabes el estante qué tiene en su habitación donde están todos los peluches que se compró en Disney? **-.** Hermione asintió **.-** Tiene un estante parecido, pero con rompecabezas en 3D de estructuras famosas en Potter Manor **-.** Explicó Harry.

 **-** Ya te invitaré para que conozcas Potter Manor y lo verás **-.** Le dijo Tori.

* * *

 **-** ¡No puedo creerlo! **-.** Exclamó viendo la caja **.-** ¡En serio lo compró! ¡Es original como los otros!

Tori tenía en sus manos una caja grande en la cual había una imagen de la Torre Eiffel.

 **-** ¡Hermione eres la mejor! **-.** Gritó esta vez Harry.

Tori miró a su primo por el grito que había pegado.

 **-** ¿Que te regaló? **-.** Le preguntó curiosa.

Harry le mostró una caja grande, era un kit completo para limpiar escobas.

 **-** Sí, Hermione es increíble **-.** Lo apoyó.

* * *

 **-** ¡Gracias! **-.** Gritaron.

Hermione no había dado tres pasos dentro de la sala común cuando ya tenía a los dos Potter abrazándola.

 **-** Ehh... De nada...

 **-** Ya armé el rompecabezas **-.** Le anunció Tori.

Hermione la miró con sorpresa, después sonrió.

 **-** No lo dudo.

 **-** Y yo ya estrene el kit de limpieza, esta genial Mione **-.** Le sonrió.

La castaña se ruborizó al escucharlo decirle así.

 **-** Me alegro que les haya gustado los regalos, por cierto, ¿Cuando llegaron? **-.** Preguntó extrañada **.-** No los vi en King's Cross.

 **-** Llegamos ayer **-.** Le respondió Tori.

 **-** Nuestros padres tuvieron que salir de emergencia **-.** Agregó Harry.

 **-** ¿Pero está todo bien? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** No sé, creo que sí, a veces pienso que el ministerio depende mucho de nuestros padres **-.** Resopló Tori.

* * *

 **-** ¡Por fin! ¡Vacaciones! **-.** Gritó el pelirrojo.

 **-** ¿Vacaciones? ¿Le llamas vacaciones a esta semana libre que tenemos? **-.** Le preguntó incrédula Victoria.

 **-** ¡Pues claro! No tenemos que ir a clases **-.** Sonrió alegre.

Tori giró los ojos **.-** ¡Pero tenemos tarea! ¡Tanta que podríamos llenar el lago!

 **-** Ya... Bueno... **-.** Titubeó el pelirrojo.

 **-** ¡Ustedes si pelean! **-.** Mascullo con molestia **.-** Parecen una pareja.

Ron se coloreó hasta las orejas por lo que dijo su hermana.

 **-** No me gustan los pelirrojos **-.** Aclaró la pelinegra de manera fastidiada **.-** Bueno, lo gemelos son una excepción **-.** Sonrió sin mirar a Ginny.

 **-** Lo que tú digas.

Ginny caminó hasta el sillón sentándose al lado de Harry, Tori la miró resoplando.

 **-** ¿Qué haces Harry? **-.** Le preguntó melosa.

 **-** Leo _Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos_ _ **-.**_ Respondió sin apartar la mirada del libro.

 **-** Genial, ¿Te lo compraron tus papás? **-.** Le preguntó animada.

Harry negó sonriendo **.-** Me lo regaló Hermione.

 **-** Ah ok.

Victoria sonrió al ver el cambio en la actitud de la pelirroja.

 **-** Te tengo en la mira pelirroja, la única que se puede acercar a Harry es Hermione **-.** Susurró para sí.

 **-** ¡Tori!

Hermione llegó con unos pergaminos en las manos, se sentó al lado de la pelinegra en la mesa.

 **-** ¡Ay por favor! ¡Dame un respiro! **-.** Le pidió **.-** Sé que tenemos bastante tarea, pero podemos empezar mañana Herm, hoy apenas es el primer día libre **-.** Lloriqueo.

 **-** ¡Ya lo sé! Pero mientras más adelantemos mejor, así no dejamos todo a última hora y esta tarea es de DCAO, en serio necesito tú ayuda **,** el profesor Lupin dijo que esta información va a salir en el examen final, por favor **-.** Le suplicó haciéndole ojitos.

La pelinegra suspiró derrotada, cada vez que Hermione ponía esa cara no podía negarse.

 **-** Está bien, Harry ven a hacer la tarea tú también **-.** Le ordenó.

 **-** Ya voy **-.** Le dijo levantándose del sillón.

* * *

 **-** ¡Victoria Potter!

La nombrada estaba en la sala común junto a Harry, Neville, Ron y muy a su pesar, Ginny, miró a Hermione llegar hasta el sillón.

 **-** ¿Qué? ¡Yo no hice nada! **-.** Se defendió al ver a la castaña.

 **-** ¿Cómo sabes que vengo a reclamarte algo si según tú no hiciste nada? **-.** Le inquirió.

Tori la miró incrédula.

 **-** Vienes gritando mi nombre completo de esa manera, ¿Y pretendes que piense que vienes en son de paz? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Acabo de ver en el pasillo a Filch hablando con la profesora McGonagall, le estaba pidiendo que te castigara **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** ¿Y eso por qué? **-.** Preguntó dudosa.

 **-** Porque resulta y acontece que el pelaje de la señora Norris ahora es de color rosado chillón y él esta segurísimo que tú eres la culpable **-.** Le reprochó.

Tori se echó a reír a carcajadas.

 **-** ¿En serio? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos!

Se levantó del sillón, Hermione la detuvo.

 **-** ¿A dónde vas? ¿No me estas escuchando? ¡Filch te está echando la culpa! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? **-.** Le espetó perdiendo la paciencia.

 **-** ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy la culpable? **-.** Le preguntó inocente.

 **-** Tori por favor, te conozco, desde que te empezaste a juntar con los gemelos eres capaz de cualquier cosa, ¡Ellos siempre te respaldan! Por cierto **-.** Observó la sala común **-.** ¿Dónde están?

 **-** No los veo desde ayer, están estudiando para un examen difícil que tienen y te puedo asegurar que no he salido de aquí, ellos son testigos **-.** Señaló a los presentes **.-** No hay pruebas de que yo hice algo.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos acusándola con la mirada.

 **-** Mira, Lily Victoria Potter, estoy casi segura de que fuiste tú **-.** Acusó con total seguridad.

Tori se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda sacando su varita y tendiéndosela.

 **-** Toma, revísala, haz el encantamiento ese que para que veas cual fue el último hechizo que usé, ¿Sabes hacerlo verdad? **-.** La retó.

 **-** No soy ingenua Tori, no después de compartir contigo año y medio, seguro que los gemelos y tú se inventaron algo nuevo para hacer que el pelaje de la gata cambiara a ese color **-.** Le espetó.

Tori no pudo contener la sonrisa delatadora que se le formó en el rostro.

 **-** Tal vez...

Hermione no pudo replicar ya que la puerta se abrió y por esta ingresó Minerva McGonagall.

 **-** Buenas noches jóvenes **-.** Saludó a todos los estudiantes que habían en la Sala Común.

 **-** Buenas noches profesora McGonagall.

Minerva caminó hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los chicos.

 **-** Buenas noches niños, espero que estén descansando después de un día tan agotador **-.** Les dijo al llegar **.-** Señorita Potter, ha ocurrido un pequeño inconveniente con la gata del señor Filch el cual alega que es culpa suya, ¿Me puede prestar su varita un momento por favor? **-.** Le pidió.

Tori asintió entregándosela.

 **-** Disculpe profesora, pero le puedo asegurar que no he salido de la sala común desde que llegué en la tarde al finalizar las clases **-.** Le acotó relajada.

 **-** No te preocupes, igual quisiera verificarlo **-.** Le explicó Minerva sacando su varita.

McGonagall realizó el hechizo sobre la varita de la pelinegra, esta echó un chispazo revelando un "Desmaius".

 **-** ¿Desmaius? **-.** Inquirió viendo a Tori sobre sus gafas.

 **-** Tuvimos una clase práctica con Rem... **-.** Se corrigió a tiempo **.-** El profesor Lupin acerca de los hechizos de defensa **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Comprendo **-.** Le devolvió la varita **.-** ¿Ha visto últimamente a los gemelos Weasley? **-.** Le preguntó con intención.

 **-** No los veo desde ayer en la noche, han estado estudiando para un examen que tienen de pociones **-.** Le respondió con seguridad.

 **-** En eso tiene razón, bueno supongo que todo está bien, hasta luego **-.** Se marchó como vino de la Sala Común.

Cuando hubo salido por la puerta Tori suspiró sentándose en el sofá.

 **-** Si la profesora McGonagall consigue a los gemelos y les hace lo mismo a las varitas, no va a encontrar nada ¿Verdad? **-.** Preguntó Hermione conociendo la respuesta.

Tori negó con la cabeza.

 **-** No, no usamos las varitas, inventamos una pequeña pastilla, bueno, yo la inventé y ellos se encargaron de darle olor y sabor a pescado, solo tuvimos que colocarla en un lugar donde sabíamos que la gata iba a pasar y listo, no llegué a pensar que funcionara **-.** Sonrió con orgullo.

 **-** ¿Y eso te emociona? **-.** Le preguntó molesta la castaña.

 **-** ¡Pues claro! **-.** Exclamó sonriendo **.-** Ni te imaginas lo complicado que fue hacerla, en serio, pensé que no iba a funcionar, pero me equivoqué.

Hermione suspiró resignada **.-** Eres un caso, en serio.

* * *

Buenas chicolines! :D

Anoche no subí la actualización por que... Eeh... Me quedé dormida xD

Pero aquí ya se las dejo!

¿Qué tal las travesuras de nuestra pelinegra favorita? XD

Ya empezaron los celos por parte de Tori... Me apiado de Ginny jajaja

:

 **ShiroBlackwhite:** O.O ¡Mañana me caso! Y aun no tengo el vestido listo... u.u Futuro esposo, ¿Qué quieres de cumpleaños? Pídeme lo que quieras ;) Por cierto... ¡Fuiste el primero! Wiiii 3

 **Angely04:** Sigoooo xD

 **AngieSCullen:** Espero que te haya su segundo año :D

 **Booksandlove1:** Me siento abandonada...

 **FloARJF:** **¡** Me has rotado el cozaron! No me comentaste... No me espere eso de ti! /3 T.T

 **Alanodog:** Me dejaron hablando sola...

 **Lissy Zavala:** Por lo que veo mis poderes sirven una sola vez...

Chaolines...! XD

 **PD:** Por lo que veo tengo que dejar de actualizar dias seguidos para que me comenten... Los haré sufrir... Muajajaja xD (No creo poder ser tan mala)


	8. 3er Año'

**''Crookshanks-3er Año''**

 **-** ¡Hermione!

Los Potter llamaron a su amiga cuando la visualizaron en el callejón Diagon, esta se giró al escuchar su nombre.

 **-** ¿Cómo estás? **-.** Le preguntó Harry al acercarse.

 **-** Hola, bien y ¿Ustedes? **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Todo bien **-.** También le sonrió Harry.

 **-** ¿Y tus padres? **-.** Quiso saber Tori.

 **-** En el banco cambiando el dinero por galeones **-.** Le explicó **.-** ¿Y los de ustedes? ¿Por qué están solos?

 **-** Están comprando los libros, íbamos a la heladería cuando te vimos, ¿Qué hacías? **-.** Inquirió la pelinegra.

 **-** Me dirigía a la tienda de animales.

 **-** Verdad que tú no tienes mascota, venga vamos.

Tori le agarró la mano a Hermione arrastrándola hacia la tienda, al llegar a esta entraron.

 **-** Tori, no tengo dinero, tengo que esperar a mis padres **-.** Le avisó Hermione.

 **-** No le des importancia, solo veamos **-.** Sugirió la pelinegra.

Los tres niños pasearon por toda la tienda observando a los animales que había, conejos, búhos, lechuzas, sapos, ratones, cachorros.

 **-** Este gato si es feo... ¡Auch! ¡Tori! **-.** Le reclamó sobándose la cabeza el pelinegro.

 **-** No es feo **-.** Le regañó.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, Tori acercó una mano hacia el gato naranja que había en el mostrador acariciándole el pelaje del cuello, este ronroneó gustoso.

 **-** Que tierno, ¡Me gusta! **-.** Exclamó sonriente sin dejar de acariciarlo.

 **-** ¿No se supone que veníamos a buscar una mascota para mí? **-.** Le preguntó divertida la castaña.

 **-** ¡Mione, ven, mira! ¿A que no es tierno? **-.** La llamó.

Hermione caminó hasta donde Tori la llamaba encontrándose de golpe con un par de ojos amarillos los cuales la vieron con curiosidad, cuando ella se acercó el gato caminó hasta la orilla alzando la cabeza en su dirección.

 **-** Creo que le gustaste **-.** Sonrió Tori.

Hermione sonrió observando al gato, este le maúllo haciéndola reír, alargó su mano acariciándolo.

 **-** Se llama Crookshanks, no puedo creer que se comporte de esa manera, nunca le han gustado los extraños **-.** Sonrió la señora detrás del mostrador.

 **-** ¿Está a la venta? **-.** Preguntó Tori, la señora asintió **.-** Lo compro.

 **-** Muy bien, son 70 galeones.

 **-** Aquí tiene **-.** Le entregó el dinero **.-** Acéptalo como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado **-.** Le sonrió a Hermione, está la miró sorprendida.

 **-** ¿Es para mí?

 **-** ¡Claro! Vinimos a comprarte una mascota **-.** Tori cargó al gato contra su pecho para salir de la tienda.

 **-** Pero como dijiste que te había gustado pensé que lo comprabas para ti **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** No, Crookshanks hizo conexión contigo en cuanto te vio, debe ser tuyo.

Cuando volvieron al Callejón divisaron como se acercaban sus padres, todos juntos.

 **-** ¿Y ese gato? **-.** Susurró Lily.

 **-** Hola señora Jane, señor Robert **-.** Saludaron Harry y Tori.

 **-** ¡Hola niños! Ustedes si están grandes **-.** Se sorprendió Jane.

 **-** Hola señora Lily, señora Anastasia **-.** Saludó Hermione.

 **-** Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estás? Si tú también estas grande **-.** Sonrió.

Hermione le sonrió antes de hablarle a su mamá.

 **-** Mamá mira, él es Crookshanks **-.** Tomó al gato entre los brazos de su amiga **.-** Tori me lo regaló.

 **-** ¿En serio? ¿No se supone que te lo íbamos a comprar nosotros? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** No se preocupe señora Jane, es un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado **-.** Le sonrió Tori.

Jane esbozó una sonrisa por lo que le dijo la pelinegra.

 **-** Está bien, gracias **-.** Le agradeció.

 **-** No hay de que, ¿Hermione puede acompañarnos a la heladería? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Íbamos para allá cuando la vimos **-.** Siguió Harry.

 **-** Bueno, es que aún no hemos comprado nada **-.** Les dijo a ambos.

 **-** Si quieres, nosotros podemos ayudarlos, así los niños se adelantan **-.** Propuso Anastasia.

 **-** Si no hay problema.

 **-** Claro que no, así nos ponemos al día **-.** Exclamó Lily.

Los adultos se fueron por el lado contrario que tomaron los Gryffindor.

 **-** ¿Y sus padres? **-.** Les preguntó Hermione ya que solo estaban las madres de ambos.

 **-** Están en la empresa con Sirius, en realidad venimos de allá **-.** Le respondió Harry.

* * *

 **-** ¿Que materias van a elegir? **-.** Les preguntó Hermione a los Potter.

Los cuatro Gryffindor estaban en el tren rumbo a Hogwarts por tercer año consecutivo.

 **-** No sé, en realidad la única que me llama la atención es Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, más ninguna **-.** Le explicó Tori mirando el psp.

 **-** Igual a mí **-.** Coincidió Harry con su prima sin despegar la mirada del psp.

 **-** Obligatoriamente tienen que ser mínimo dos **-.** Les recordó la castaña.

Tori le sonrió con diversión.

 **-** ¿Ya decidiste cuales vas a cursar? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Aún no **-.** Se mordió el labio indecisa.

 **-** No puedes cursarlas todas, es imposible **-.** Le dijo Tori intuyendo lo que quería hacer Hermione.

 **-** Por lo menos ya descarté Adivinación, después de pensarlo muy bien, decidí que esa materia es innecesaria **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Yo creo que al final me voy por una fácil, no tan complicada, total son materias que me tienen sin cuidado **-.** Habló de forma desinteresada la pelinegra.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

 **-** No me digas que vas a elegir...

 **-** Estudios Muggles **-.** Ambos pelinegros contestaron al mismo tiempo.

 **-** Vamos Hermione, hay que disfrutar mientras podamos, cada año las clases se van complicando, deberías de centrarte en DCAO que es la que más se te dificulta, además Remus nos dijo que el año que viene nos va a enseñar un encantamiento de nivel superior **-.** Le dijo con emoción Tori.

 **-** Oh si, muero por saber de cual se trata **-.** La apoyó Harry.

 **-** Tienes que concentrarte en eso, sabes muy bien como son los exámenes finales de Remus **-.** Le insistió Tori.

 **-** Lo sé, pero igual hay que aprovechar estas materias **-.** Se negaba a ceder.

 **-** Hermione... Me leí los libros que piden para esas materias, ¿En serio crees que hacen falta? Vamos, en los TIMOS que necesitas para las carreras importantes del Ministerio no aplican esas materias **-.** Le explicó.

Hermione suspiró derrotada.

 **-** Tienes razón.

 **-** Adoro tenerla **-.** Le sonrió.

* * *

 **-** ¿Quién es el nuevo guardián? **-.** Preguntó curiosa.

 **-** ¿Te refieres a Alexander? **-.** Le preguntó Harry.

 **-** Es un amigo, el guardián titular enfermó así que le pedimos ayuda, pero a él no le gusta mucho esa posición **-.** Le aclaró Fred.

 **-** ¡Pero si es bueno! **-.** Exclamó Tori sorprendida.

 **-** Sí, pero no le gusta, quiere ser cazador, pero al igual que tú, va a esperar a tener más experiencia **-.** Le explicó George.

 **-** ¿Y en qué año esta? **-.** Curioseó la pelinegra.

 **-** En cuarto, seguro hace las pruebas el año que viene o incluso cuando las hagas tú **-.** Dedujo Fred.

 **-** Eso me gustaría, tener competencia **-.** Sonrió.

* * *

 **-** ¡Fue increíble! Aún siento la brisa en la cara, definitivamente no me equivoqué al escoger Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas **-.** Decía maravillada Tori.

 **-** Amo volar en una escoba, pero volar en el lomo de un hipogrifo... No tiene comparación **-.** Dijo Harry encantado.

 **-** Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ustedes **-.** Les sonrió Hermione.

Los Potter le devolvieron la sonrisa.

 **-** Sigue así **-.** La instó Tori.

* * *

 **-** De nada sirvió que Remus pasara las navidades en Potter Manor.

Tori iba hablando mientras se dirigían a su clase de DCAO.

 **-** ¿Por qué lo dices? **-.** Se extrañó Hermione.

 **-** No pudimos hacer que nos dijera de que encantamiento se trata **-.** Le respondió Harry.

 **-** ¿Él que nos va a enseñar? **-.** Preguntó la castaña.

 **-** Si **-.** Afirmó Harry.

 **-** No puedo creer que hayan intentado sonsacarle información al profesor **-.** Los regañó.

 **-** Cálmate, no fue necesario, ya te dije que no nos contó nada, aunque, me dijo algo antes de despedirnos en King's Cross que me puso a pensar **-.** Le comentó distraída Tori.

 **-** ¿Qué te dijo?

 **-** "Piensa en un recuerdo feliz" **-.** Repitió.

 **-** ¿Por qué te lo dijo? **-.** Le extrañó.

 **-** Porque le dije que estaba molesta con él.

Hermione se quedó pensando.

 **-** ¿No creerás que se trata de...

 **-** Desde que me lo dijo es en lo único en que he pensado **-.** Le interrumpió.

 **-** ¿Por qué crees que nos vaya a enseñar el Encantamiento Patronum? **-.** Insistió.

Harry y Tori sonrieron.

 **-** Quizás porque Harry y yo lo hemos estado fastidiando **-.** Le aclaró como si nada.

 **-** ¿Cómo así?

 **-** El año pasado Remus envió un patronus con un mensaje para papá, desde que Tori y yo lo vimos, le hemos insistido para que no los enseñe **-.** Le explicó Harry.

 **-** Quizás se cansó y accedió **-.** Sonrió Tori divertida.

 **-** Hay que ver que cuando ustedes quieren algo, son muy insistentes **-.** Negó con la cabeza Hermione.

 **-** Siempre **-.** Dijeron al unísono.

Entraron al salón donde veían DCAO, buscaron unos puestos adelante para sentarse a esperar a que apareciera el profesor.

* * *

 **-** ¿Alguien sabe que es un boggart?

Rápidamente Hermione alzó la mano.

 **-** Es un ser que cambia de forma, pude tomar la forma de aquello que más miedo nos da **-.** Respondió con su tono sabidillo.

 **-** Yo no pude haberlo explicado mejor **-.** Sonrió Remus Lupin.

 **-** Sigo sin entender como puede ser tan buena en la teoría y que la práctica le cueste tanto **-.** Susurró Tori a su primo.

Lupin se dio cuenta de esto, se acercó hasta pararse frente a ellos.

 **-** ¿Qué vence a un boggart?

La pregunta estaba dirigida a Tori, de igual manera Hermione alzó su mano.

 **-** La risa **-.** Contestó sin más.

 **-** ¿Conoces el hechizo Harry?

 **-** _Riddikulo._

Se alejó de ellos sonriendo.

 **-** Todo lo que han dicho sus compañeros es cierto, un boggart es un ser que puede tomar cualquier forma que nos de miedo, se esconden en lugares oscuros, como armarios o cajones, la única manera de vencerlo es con la risa, cuando te enfrentas a un boggart lo mejor es despejar la mente y pronunciar fuerte y claro: _Riddikulo,_ el boggart se transformará en algo chistoso, les causará risa y así lo vencerán, quiero que todos lean la sección completa del boggart que aparece en el libro y para la semana que viene me traigan un resumen **-.** Finalizó la clase.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos marchándose del salón.

 **-** Oh, chicos, se me olvidó, cinco puntos para cada uno por responder a mis preguntas **-.** Les sonrió.

 **-** Remus, ¿En serio tenemos que esperar tanto para el hechizo ese? **-.** Le preguntó con suplica Tori.

 **-** Estoy buscando un boggart aquí en el castillo, una vez lo enfrentemos, les voy a enseñar el hechizo, cálmate, ¿Cuál es el apuro? Apenas está empezando el año **-.** Le sonrió divertido marchándose de ahí.

* * *

 **-** A ver, ¿Cuál es su mayor miedo? **-.** Preguntó curiosa Hermione.

Ron con cara de terror fue el primero es responder.

 **-** Las arañas.

Los estudiantes de 3ro se dirigían a la sala de profesores guiados por Remus Lupin ya que este había conseguido un boggart.

 **-** No sé **-.** Respondió Tori pensativa.

 **-** No me vengas con que ni le tienes miedo a nada **-.** Le dijo incrédula.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Es que no se, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, obvio que hay cosas que me dan miedo, pero algo en específico, no sé **-.** Contestó.

 **-** ¿Y a ti Harry? **-.** Desistió.

 **-** Umm... Perder a Tori... A mi familia **-.** Corrigió sonrojándose cuando Tori lo miró.

 **-** Bueno, todos le tenemos miedo a eso **-.** Concluyó Hermione.

 **-** Por eso te digo, en ese caso, yo también tengo miedo de perder a mi familia, por eso no se en que pueda transformarse el boggart **-.** Insistió la Potter.

 **-** Yo también tengo curiosidad por ver en que se transforma **-.** Dijo Hermione.

 **-** ¿En un trabajo donde solo hayas sacado 9? **-.** Se rió Ron, Harry y Tori lo siguieron sin poder contenerse, Hermione los fulminó con la mirada.

 **-** ¿Ya tan rápido se están riendo? **-.** Les preguntó Remus **.-** Espero que también lo hagan con el boggart, vamos pasen.

Todos los estudiantes entraron al salón, Remus los condujo al final donde había un espacio grande frente a un armario, cuando todos estuvieron frente a este, el armario se movió.

 **-** Bueno, como les dije, aquí está el boggart, no se asusten, aunque no lo crean, llevamos ventaja sobre él, ¿Alguien sabe por qué?

 **-** Porque somos muchos y no sabe en qué transformarse **-.** Contestaron al mismo tiempo Tori y Harry sin darle tiempo a Hermione, ambos se rieron.

 **-** ¡Exacto! Por esa razón van a pasar uno por uno cuando yo los llame, ¿Entendido? Vamos échense para atrás, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

A pesar de todo lo que habían estudiado acerca de los boggart y de todo lo que les había dicho el profesor, ningún alumno se adelantó.

 **-** ¿Nadie? Si así lo quieren... Ron, pasa adelante.

El pelirrojo, blanco como una hoja de papel se colocó al lado del profesor.

 **-** ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

 **-** A las arañas.

 **-** Oh si, las arañas son horribles con sus ocho patas y sus pinzas, bueno, quiero que te concentres en una araña y después pienses en una manera divertida de vencerla, cuando lo hagas pronuncias fuerte y claro: _Riddikulo_ **-.** Lo instruyó.

 **-** Está bien **-.** Ron sacó la varita de su túnica apuntando hacia el armario.

 **-** A la de tres... Una... Dos... Tres **-.** Remus sacudió la varita haciendo que la puerta del armario se abriera.

De esta salieron unas patas grandes y peludas, poco a poco se vieron unas pinzas hasta que salió por completo una acromántula que se fue acercando a Ron chasqueando las pinzas, este se había quedado paralizado con la varita en alto.

 **-** _Ri... ¡Riddikulo!_

En las patas de la araña aparecieron patines haciéndola resbalar, todos se echaron a reír.

 **-** ¡Muy bien! ¡Adelante, Seamus!

La araña se transformó dejando ver a una mujer de cabello negro tan largo que le llegaba al suelo con el rostro huesudo y verde: Una _banshee,_ abrió la boca completamente y un sonido sobrenatural llenó la sala.

 **-** ¡Riddikulo! **-.** Gritó Seamus.

La _banshee_ emitió un sonido ronco y se llevó la mano a la garganta, se había quedado muda.

 **-** ¡Excelente chicos! ¡Dean te toca!

La mujer se transformó en una mano amputada que empezó a arrastrase por el suelo como un cangrejo.

 _ **-**_ _¡Riddikulo!_

Se oyó un chasquido y la mano quedó atrapada en una ratonera, luego se transformó en una rata que corría persiguiendo su cola, se volvió a transformar esta vez en una serpiente y luego en un ojo inyectado en sangre.

 **-** ¡Esta despistado! ¡Lo estamos logrando! **-.** Animó Lupin **-.** ¡Parvati!

La chica se colocó frente al ojo el cual rápidamente se transformó en una momia cubierta de vendas y con manchas de sangre, se acercaba a Parvati con su rostro sin ojos.

 **-** _¡Riddikulo_!

La momia se enredó con sus propias vendas, se cayó y la cabeza salió rodando yendo a parar a los pies de Tori, cuando la pelinegra vio la cabeza cerca de sus pies dejó de reírse, alzó su varita cuando el boggart rápidamente se transformó dejando ver a una criatura envuelta en una túnica negra y la cabeza cubierta con una capucha, el salón enteró se quedó en silencio.

Tori observó a la criatura sin poder reaccionar, sintió frío y la cabeza le dolió cuando imágenes borrosas pasaron por su mente, se tambaleó hacia atrás sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano, cuando Harry llegó hacia ella, Remus ya estaba frente al boggart, este se transformó en un globo blanco cubierto por nubes.

 **-** _¡Riddikulo!_ _ **-.**_ Gritó Lupin.

 **-** ¿Estás bien? **-.** Le preguntó Harry a su prima, esta asintió lentamente sosteniéndose de él.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Hermione llegó corriendo junto con Ron.

 **-** Estoy bien, estoy bien... Solo me duele la cabeza... **-.** Se soltó de Harry tratando de mantener el equilibrio, no lo consiguió esta vez perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, estaba en la enfermería, al girar su cabeza se topó con Hermione sentada en una silla cerca de la cama hablando en susurros con Harry y Ron, a los pies de la cama, Remus con cara pensativa y de brazos cruzados miraba hacia un lado.

 **-** ¿Qué era eso? **-.** Escuchó la pregunta de Hermione.

Trató de alzarse y aclarándose la garganta respondió.

 **-** Un Dementor **-.** Atrajo la mirada de cuatro pares de ojo.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Gritó la castaña.

 **-** ¡Despertaste! **-.** Exclamó Harry.

Sintió los brazos de Hermione envolverla, cuando la soltó Harry se le lanzó.

 **-** Ya, estoy bien, estoy bien, en serio **-.** Trató de calmarlos.

 **-** ¿Qué sabes de los dementores? **-.** Le preguntó Remus con el rostro tenso.

 **-** Lo que sale en los libros **-.** Fue su respuesta.

 **-** ¿Nada más? **-.** Insistió.

 **-** No.

 **-** ¿Entonces cómo es posible que tu boggart sea un Dementor? **-.** Preguntó Harry sin entender.

Tori se frotó la frente.

 **-** Créeme, también quisiera saberlo, jamás en mi vida había visto un ser parecido **-.** Se estremeció imperceptiblemente.

 **-** Es imposible **-.** Habló Hermione **.-** Si el boggart se transformó en un dementor, es porque tu miedo más profundo es él, tuviste que haberlo visto alguna vez y ese recuerdo está escondido pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el boggart diera con él **-.** Le explicó con seguridad.

 **-** No sé, no logro recordar nada **-.** Seguía frotándose la frente.

 **-** ¿Te duele la cabeza? **-.** Le preguntó Harry.

 **-** Siento molestia **-.** Se quejó.

 **-** ¡Ya me acordé! **-.** Soltó Hermione **.-** No dijiste nada de los dementores ese día, pero si como repelerlos, ¿Te acuerdas? Con el entrenamiento patronus **-.** Le recordó.

 **-** Sí, el dementor es un ser que te quita toda la felicidad, con el patronus creas un escudo entre él y tú, el dementor va absorber la energía del escudo y no la tuya **-.** Relató la pelinegra.

 **-** ¿Te quita la felicidad? **-.** Pronunció Ron incrédulo **.-** ¿Por qué un dementor querría atacarte?

 **-** No sé, pero creo que hay alguien aquí que si sabe que es lo que está pasando.

Dirigió su mirada a Remus, el cual aún se veía pensativo pero con el ceño fruncido, cuando sintió las miradas encima reaccionó.

 **-** Estoy casi segura que sabes algo y lo estás escondiendo **-.** Le acusó Victoria.

Lunático suspiró antes de acercarse hasta Tori, le tendió un pequeño trozo de chocolate, la Gryffindor lo tomó.

 **-** No pensé que eso traería secuelas, ni mucho menos que aún tuvieras ese miedo oculto, pero esto es algo chicos **-.** Dirigiéndose también a Harry **.-** Que tienen que hablar con sus padres, no me siento con la autoridad de contarles lo que pasó, cómete el chocolate, te hará bien, voy a buscar a madame Pomfrey.

Tori lo sujetó de la túnica antes de que alejara completamente.

 **-** Si no puedes contarnos, no importa, ya hablaré con mis padres, pero si te pido que me enseñes a realizar el encantamiento Patronus **-.** Lo miró a los ojos **.-** Por favor, quiero... No, necesito aprender a hacerlo, no te imaginas lo que sentí cuando vi a ese dementor.

Tori lo seguía mirando a los ojos, los tenía brillosos, aún se podía notar el miedo reflejado, pero también un brillo de determinación.

 **-** Te veo el viernes en mi despacho, ahora descansa.

* * *

Buenas Noches mis lectores! :D

Aquí les dejé este capítulo… ¡Apareció Crookshanks :3! Amo a ese gato, en serio.

¿El miedo de Tori es un dementor? :O ¿Quién se lo esperaba?

Les quiero avisar que me siento un poco… No sabría decir exactamente como me siento… Es que ayer y hoy me dan dado dos noticias en la universidad que me mataron ya que resulta y acontece que me toca hacer pasantías en el culo de Caracas… (Literal)

Eso es deprimente… Si antes madrugaba ahora no dormiré… Está bien, es mentira xD

En fin, no quiero alargar mi depresión ya que hoy me casé *-*

 **ShiroBlackwhite:** Siento que casa día te amo más… xD Feliz cumpleaños querido esposo *-* perdona la tardanza… u.u

 **Angely04:** El hecho de que Hermione sea medio despistada tiene un propósito… Más adelante… Solo espero que no me odien…

 **FloARJF:** ….. Es imposible no perdonarte… Sí, me rompiste el cora pero ya me lo arreglaste xD Nada mas con tus comentarios Solo espero que no te metan presa por robar internet! Jajajaja xD Es que me sorprendió que no habías escrito pues xD

PD: Espero tus informes acerca del dibujo :D

 **Lissy Zavala:** Ayy chií mori de amor al escribir esa escena :$ PD: Disculpada :D

 **Booksandlove1:** Jajaja ya, no tardo xD Me compadezco de ti…

 **Alanodog:** Si bueno, me volví a quedar hablando sola u.u

Chaolines!

PD: Estoy reeditando el siguiente capítulo… A lo mejor lo suba de una vez porque es algo corto… O lo subo mañana temprano o trataré de hacerlo temprano.

PD: No soy mala, me es imposible ser mala con ustedes… No es justo xD No soy capaz de hacerlo… Los amo mucho, claro, mas a mi esposo xD


	9. Privet Drive-Expecto Patronum'

**''Privet Drive-Expecto Patronum''**

Victoria resopló por enésima vez antes de voltearse para encarar a sus seguidores.

 **-** Sigo insistiendo que no es necesario que vengan, en serio, no entiendo porque me siguen **-.** Bufó.

Hermione la tomó del brazo volviendo a caminar.

 **-** Cállate y camina que vamos tarde **-.** Le espetó halándola.

Tori rodó los ojos.

 **-** Se supone que la clase es para mí nada más, no entiendo porque quieren ir **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Porque Harry es tú primo y yo tú amiga y te queremos apoyar en todo **-.** Le respondió Hermione.

* * *

Remus abrió la puerta de su despacho encontrándose con tres magos de Gryffindor en vez de una.

 **-** Pensé que ibas a venir sola **-.** Comentó divertido.

 **-** Yo también pensé lo mismo **-.** Resopló la pelinegra.

 **-** Solo queremos ver **-.** Respondió Hermione inocentemente.

Tori la miró incrédula, aún le daba escalofríos recordar todo lo que le dijo y la mirada que le dirigió cuando ella se rehusó a que la acompañara al salir de la habitación y ahora ponía esa cara de ''inocencia'', no le parecía justo.

Lupin los guió hasta donde había un cajón grande en el piso.

 **-** Se pueden sentar **-.** Les dijo a Harry y a Hermione **.-** Tú no Tori, quédate de pie.

La pelinegra se quedó de pie frente a Remus.

 **-** Primero que nada, tienes que relajarte, poner la mente en blanco, cuando lo hayas hecho, piensa en un recuerdo feliz, el más fuerte que tengas **-.** Le pidió.

Tori cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, pensó en el recuerdo cuando le dijeron que era una bruja.

 **-** ¿Lista?

Abrió los ojos **.-** Si

 **-** Recuerda " _Expecto Patronum"_

Pronunció antes de abrir el cajón, de ahí salió una criatura cubierta por un manto negro, las velas de la habitación se apagaron, Tori mantenía la varita en alto mientras el dementor se le iba acercando.

 **-** Expecto... Expecto... **-.** Su mente se bloqueó, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y otra vez las mismas imágenes borrosas pasaron por su mente, se desvaneció.

* * *

Despertó al sentir las caricias en su cabello, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los mieles de su amiga, se enderezó sentándose.

 **-** Toma, te hará bien.

Cogió el trozo de chocolate que Remus le dio.

 **-** ¿Te sientes bien? **-.** Inquirió Hermione preocupada.

Con una mano se sostenía la cabeza mientras masticaba el chocolate.

 **-** No me extraña, no pensé que lo lograrías a la primera **-.** Le dijo Remus.

 **-** No, no entiendes **-.** Se puso de pie **.-** Quiero intentarlo otra vez **-.** Le pidió.

 **-** Tori... **-.** Escuchó decir a Hermione.

 **-** Se lo que hago, cada vez que me enfrento a eso... **-.** Negó con la cabeza **.-** Necesito hacerlo, en serio.

Volvió a pararse frente al cajón, cuando estuvo lista le dijo a Remus que abriera el cajón dejando salir al dementor, este se acercó hasta donde Tori, ella lo dejó, realmente quería saber de qué se trataban esas imágenes borrosas.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Gritaron.

Cuando lo tuvo al frente sintió miedo, frío, fue una sensación horrible, el dolor de cabeza se incrementó y antes de poder reaccionar vio a Harry frente a ella, otra vez se desmayó.

 **(Flash Back)**

En una habitación de cierta casa de Privet Drive había una cuna la cual era ocupada por dos pequeños pelinegros de aproximadamente año y medio de edad, jugaban entre ellos riéndose.

Estaban en pañales y camiseta, ambos con chupones, los biberones vacíos yacían abandonados a un lado dentro de la cuna, por la hora que era cualquiera diría que deberían de estar durmiendo.

La niña estaba concentrada en lo que hacía el niño, ambos inocentes e ingenuos a lo que estaba por suceder; el clima en la habitación cambio drásticamente volviéndose frío de repente, la puerta se abrió lentamente dándole paso a una criatura terrorífica, entró flotando a la habitación, encapuchado, rostro con solo una boca, manos huesudas.

Los niños alzaron la cabeza viendo a dicha criatura, la niña se puso en pie agarrándose de la baranda de la cuna mirando a la criatura con ojos curiosos sin saber de qué se trataba.

El dementor se acercó lentamente queriendo absorber todo lo que esos niños desprendían, felicidad pura al ser apenas unos bebes inocentes, cuando estuvo frente a la niña fue que los ojitos de ella cambiaron de curiosidad a terror puro, abrió la boca dejando caer el chupón.

 **-** Jay... Jay...

El niño se levantó colocándose entre la criatura y la pequeña niña, sin saber cómo de su cuerpecito se desprendió una energía azul que impidió que el dementor se terminara de acercar.

Pero al ser apenas un bebe la energía no tenía la fuerza necesaria para repeler aquella criatura poderosa, el niño, agotado por lo que había hecho cayó desmayado en la cuna dejando a la niña sola.

Antes de que el dementor se pudiera acercar lo suficiente una criatura hecha de una luz brillante apareció desde atrás embistiéndolo con fuerza, eso fue lo último que vio la niña al desmayarse al lado de su primo.

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Sintió algo frío cubrir su frente, alargó la mano para quitárselo, abrió los ojos encontrándose otra vez con los de su amiga.

 **-** ¿Estás bien? Con Cuidado **-.** Ayudándola a sentarse **.-** Estabas sudando y temblando.

Tori se sentó mirando a su alrededor, vio a Lupin agachado junto a Harry, este se tomaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra comía chocolate.

 **-** ¿Que rayos pasó? **-.** Preguntó **.-** ¿Harry también se desmayó?

Con esa pregunta atrajo la mirada de los dos hombres, Harry la miró con alivio dándole chocolate.

 **-** Si cada vez que me despierte me van a dar chocolate, no me importa seguir desmayándome **-.** Dijo medio sonriendo.

Hermione la miró con reproche.

 **-** Pues resulta que el boggart de Harry también es un dementor, cuando se puso frente a ti, este no se transformó si no que se le fue encima ocasionando que también se desmayara **-.** Le explicó Hermione.

 **-** No me extraña que el boggart de Harry también sea un dementor **-.** Dijo.

Harry la miró **.-** ¿Por qué lo dices?

Tori se sentó mejor subiendo las rodillas para abrazárselas, el dolor de cabeza aún estaba presente.

 **-** Recordé todo, por esa razón quería enfrentarlo otra vez, cada vez que me dolía la cabeza veía imágenes borrosas pasar por mis ojos **-.** Se explicó.

 **-** ¿Recordaste todo? **-.** Preguntó Lupin enderezándose, Tori asintió.

 **-** Yo... Tengo lagunas, pero no logro enfocar bien, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ese día en Privet Drive? **-.** Le preguntó Harry.

 **-** Tu y yo estábamos en la cuna **-.** Comenzó **.-** Jugando, la puerta se abrió y comenzó a hacer frío, el dementor apareció y entró a la habitación, cuando se acercó a la cuna, yo estaba de pie agarrada de la baranda **-.** Tori frunció el ceño.

 **'** Me aterré, no sabría explicar lo que sentí, te llamé, tú te levantaste colocándote entre el dementor y yo, liberaste un tipo de magia que mantuvo unos segundos alejado al dementor, pero eras un bebe, te debilitaste y caíste desmayado en la cuna **-.** Tori cerró los ojos con fuerza, el dolor de cabeza se volvía más insoportable, lágrimas corrieron por su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

 **'** Volví a quedar frente al dementor, esta vez sola, cuando se volvió a acercar a la cuna una luz brillante lo embistió desde atrás haciendo que desviara su atención de mí, me desmayé y ya no recuerdo nada, no sé qué pasó realmente **-.** Le dijo mirándolo.

Harry se levantó sentándose junto a su prima, la abrazó con fuerza, ella le correspondió el abrazo.

 **-** Cuando el dementor me atacó, escuché un grito, era tuyo **-.** Le susurró Harry.

Tori lo miró para sonreírle y darle un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** Gracias, siempre has estado cuidándome **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

Se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas.

 **-** Una vez más **-.** Dijo con decisión.

Hermione la miró dispuesta a reclamarle.

 **-** Confía en mí **-.** Le dijo, los ojos azules brillaban con una determinación que detuvieron a Hermione.

 **-** ¿Segura? **-.** Preguntó con cautela Lupin.

 **-** Completamente.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose, se vio a si misma comprando la varita en el Callejón Diagon, siendo colocada en Gryffindor por el sombrero seleccionador, la sonrisa de Hermione cuando le dio las gracias aquel día del baño, la sonrisa de Harry al atrapar su primera snitch dorada, lo feliz que se sintió al pasar su cumpleaños en Hogwarts, abrió los ojos, estos brillaban.

 **-** Adelante.

Remus abrió por tercera vez el cajón dejando salir al dementor, Tori alzó la varita viéndolo con determinación y antes que de que este se acercara, pronunció con total seguridad.

 **-** _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Un haz de luz salió de la punta de la varita tan fuerte que hizo retroceder al dementor, lo obligó a devolverse al cajón, lo metió siendo este cerrado por Remus, bajó el brazo agotada pero con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, Harry la sostuvo de la cintura sonriéndole.

 **-** ¡Lo logré! **-.** Exclamó extasiada.

 **-** ¡Fue increíble Tori! **-.** Hermione la abrazó.

 **-** Todo un espectáculo, toma, cómetelo y váyanse, es todo por hoy, necesitas descansar Victoria **-.** Apremió sonriendo.

* * *

 **-** A pesar de que recordaste todo, debemos hablar con nuestros padres **-.** Le dijo Harry.

 **-** Sí, ya lo sé, tendremos que esperar a las vacaciones **-.** Estuvo de acuerdo.

Estaban comiendo en el gran comedor, hoy tenían clase práctica de DCAO.

 **-** ¿Te sientes preparada Hermione? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Claro que si **-.** Le respondió determinada.

 **-** Ya viste como se hace, tienes ventaja **-.** Le dijo divertida.

 **-** ¡Eso no es justo! **-.** Se quejó el pelirrojo **.-** ¡Yo también pude haber ido! ¿Por qué no me llamaste Harry? **-.** Le reclamó a su amigo.

Este puso los ojos en blanco.

 **-** Estaba tratando de pensar una excusa lo bastante creíble para que Tori me dejara ir con ella como para también llevarte conmigo y que ella se negara **-.** Le espetó.

Ron resopló frustrado.

 **-** Deja la gafedad Ron, igual hoy vamos a ver esa clase, levántate, vamos **-.** Lo regañó Hermione.

Los tres chicos se levantaron para encaminarse al salón que Lupin había ambientado para poder tener la clase del día de hoy.

 **-** Buenas tardes jóvenes, hoy veremos otra clase especial de defensa **-.** Explicó **.-** Ya hemos practicado los hechizos básicos de defensa personal y de desarme, por esa razón la clase de hoy será más difícil ya que se trata de un hechizo avanzado.

Se paseó por la sala con las manos detrás de la espalda.

 **-** ¿Alguien ha escuchado alguna vez acerca del "Encantamiento Patronus"? **-.** Preguntó.

Hermione levantó la mano rápidamente, Remus sonrió, pero antes de darle la palabra, se dio cuenta que Neville también alzaba la mano.

 **-** Neville.

 **-** Es un encantamiento de tipo escudo que sirve para repeler a los Dementores **-.** Explicó con toda seguridad.

 **-** Muy bien, ¿Sabes qué es un dementor? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Es un ser que te quita la felicidad **-.** Respondió Ron sonriéndole a Tori.

 **-** Bien dicho Ron, un dementor no es más que un ser horrible que te quita la toda la felicidad, el patronus es un escudo que se realiza para que el dementor se alimente de él y no de tú felicidad, ¿Me explico? 5 puntos para cada uno, el día de hoy les enseñaré como realizar el Encantamiento Patronus.

Caminó hasta pararse frente a los estudiantes.

 **-** Existen dos formas de realizar un Patronus, incorpórea, _Expecto Patronum_ **-.** Pronunció Remus, de su varita salió un humo blanquecino **.-** De esta forma solo se puede retener por un momento a los dementores, no es muy fuerte pero puede ayudar con un escape rápido **-.** Movió la varita haciendo que desapareciera el humo blanco **.-** Y la corpórea, _Expecto Patronum_ **-.** De la punta de la varita salió un animal grande, de cuatro patas color azul y translúcido.

Todos los alumnos exclamaron con asombro al verlo, el animal flotó cerca de Lupin olfateando el piso y el aire.

 **-** Esta es la verdadera forma del encantamiento, comúnmente se manifestará en un animal acorde a la personalidad del mago que lo realice, estos patronus si pueden repeler un dementor e incluso si lo hacen a la perfección, mandar mensajes con ellos.

El patronus de Lupin se esfumó en el aire, el bullicio en el salón se hizo presente.

 **-** Por favor, hagan silencio, primero que nada, para poder realizar un patronus deben de tener la mente en blanco, una vez que lo consigan deberán pensar en un recuerdo feliz, el más fuerte que tengan y luego pronunciar: _Expecto Patronum_ , adelante, esta vez lo harán solos, yo los iré ayudando poco a poco.

Todos los alumnos sacaron las varitas, el salón se mantuvo un momento en silencio, después solo se escuchaba " _Expecto Patronum"_ por todos lados.

 **-** Vamos Herm, muero de curiosidad por saber que animal es tú patronus **-.** La animó Tori.

Hermione cerró los ojos concentrándose, los abrió pronunciando el hechizo, de la punta de su varita salió un débil humo blanco haciéndola resoplar.

 **-** Hey, apenas es tu primer intento, vamos, recuerda que no es tan fácil **-.** Le dio ánimos.

Harry, Hermione, y Ron se enfrascaron en realizar el hechizo, Tori solo los veía, Remus se le acercó por detrás.

 **-** Tengo entendido que el profesor de DCAO soy yo **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** ¿Quién te está quitando el puesto? **-.** Le preguntó divertida.

 **-** Yo solo decía ya que en vez de estar realizando el hechizo, estás aquí parada supervisándolos **-.** Aclaró.

 **-** Ya que lo dices, mira hacia allá **-.** Le señaló el fondo de la sala **.-** Creo que por allá necesitan ayuda del profesor.

Remus miró hacia donde Tori le señaló, claramente Seamus estaba en peligro de sacarle un ojo a alguien si seguía moviendo la varita de esa manera.

 **-** El deber me llama entonces.

Se alejó de ahí con dirección hacia donde estaba Seamus.

 **-** _¡Expecto Patronum!_ **-.** De la varita de Harry salió una nube de humo plateado transformándose en un ciervo con astas, este olfateó el aire cerca de Harry, dio dos vueltas alejándose corriendo.

 **-** ¡Lo hiciste Harry! ¡Qué bien! **-.** Felicitó Victoria.

El pelinegro sonrió con emoción, Hermione resopló con molestia, Harry le prestó atención.

 **-** A ver Mione, mírame **-.** Se paró frente a ella, la chica tuvo que alzar un poco su cabeza **.-** Cálmate, serénate, estando así no lo vas a conseguir **-.** Hermione se ruborizó por tener a Harry mirándola de esa manera **.-** Ahora cierra los ojos, pon la mente en blanco y piensa en un recuerdo sumamente feliz que tengas.

La castaña cerró los ojos, aspiró e inspiró profundamente, cuando consiguió poner la mente en blanco trató de pensar en un recuerdo feliz, recordó cuando Tori la esperó aquel día en el baño, pensó que ese podía servir hasta que de pronto ese recuerdo cambió por unos ojos verdes esmeraldas y una sonrisa encantadora, Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe sonrojada hasta las orejas, Harry ya no estaba frente suyo, lo sintió levantarle la mano donde tenía la varita desde atrás.

 **-** _¡Expecto Patronum!_ **-.** Pronunció con fuerza y determinación, de la varita salió un celaje de humo blanco convirtiéndose en una nutria.

 **-** ¡Lo sabía! **-.** Exclamó Tori siguiendo con la mirada a la nutria.

Hermione estaba fascinada observando a la nutria la cual la recorría dando vueltas a su alrededor, después de unos segundos, desapareció.

 **-** ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Felicidades Mione! **-.** Harry le sonrió con emoción.

 **-** Gracias Harry, fue por tu ayuda **-.** Le dijo aun con las mejillas coloradas.

Este se encogió de hombros sonriéndole.

 **-** No es justo, ahora solo soy yo el que no lo consigue **-.** Resopló el pelirrojo.

 **-** Vamos Ron, piensa en un recuerdo feliz **-.** Instó Harry.

Neville se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

 **-** ¡Chicos! Vi desde allá que lo lograron, ¡Qué bien! **-.** Les felicitó.

 **-** ¿Y tú Neville? **-.** Preguntó Harry.

Este bufó **.-** Aún me cuesta hacer que tome la forma de un animal.

 **-** Vamos Nev, eres un gran mago, tú puedes **-.** Lo apoyó Tori.

 **-** Si tú lo dices, aunque Tori, a ti no te he visto hacer ni una sola vez el encantamiento **-.** Acusó.

 **-** Es verdad señorita Potter **-.** Le dijo Remus divertido llegando hasta ellos **.-** La clase aplica para todos los alumnos y a usted no la he visto en ningún momento realizar el hechizo **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Es verdad, ¿Qué animal es tú patronus? **-.** Le preguntó curiosa Hermione.

 **-** ¿O es que aún no puedes hacer que tome formal animal? **-.** La picó Harry.

Tori sonrió con superioridad antes de pronunciar con claridad.

 **-** _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Una cierva plateada salió de la varita de la pelinegra

 **-** ¿Una cierva? **-.** Susurró con sorpresa Remus pero Harry que estaba a su lado, lo escuchó.

Victoria observó sonriendo a su patronus dar vueltas a su alrededor para después alejarse de ella galopando hacia la entrada.

La puerta del salón se abrió y por esta ingresó un joven de cabello negro.

 **-** Profesor Lupin yo... **-.** Antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue atravesado por la cierva plateada, este se tocó el pecho impresionado **.-** ¿Qué demonios...?

Alzó el rostro encontrándose con los ojos azules de Tori, ambos se quedaron mirándose.

Fred y George aparecieron detrás del chico.

 **-** ¿De quién es el patronus de la cierva? **-.** Preguntaron al unísono.

 **-** ¡Esta genial! **-.** Sonrió George.

Tori desvió su mirada hacia los gemelos **-.** ¿De quién creen? **-.** Les preguntó sonriendo.

Los gemelos la miraron cuando la escucharon hablar.

 **-** No cabe duda que tiene que ser tuyo **-.** Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

 **-** ¿El patronus era tuyo? **-.** Le preguntó el pelinegro.

Tori volvió a observar al chico de antes cuando este le hizo la pregunta, era alto, el cabello negro, corto a los lados y largo en la parte de arriba, ojos azul claro tornándose grises.

 **-** Tori, él es el guardián del que te hablamos, te lo presento, Alexander Stone **-.** Sonrió George Weasley.

 **-** Y Alex, ella es Victoria Potter, futura cazadora del equipo de quidditch **-.** Dijo con seguridad Fred.

El chico le tendió la mano, al escuchar a Fred, le sonrió de medio lado.

 **-** ¿Cazadora? Será un placer volar contigo **-.** Le sonrió coqueto.

Tori le devolvió el apretón de mano sonriendo de igual manera.

 **-** No lo dudes.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, Alexander había quedado prendado de esos brillantes ojos azules.

Harry miró a su prima, segundos después frunció el ceño, Remus al ver que los pelinegros se quedaron mirándose carraspeó logrando que se soltaran las manos, Tori desvió la mirada sobre todo para ocultar el leve rubor que surcó sus mejillas.

 **-** ¿Me buscabas Alexander? **-.** Habló Remus.

 **-** Si profesor, quería preguntarle algo.

 **-** Ok, dame un minuto **-.** Se giró hacia los alumnos **.-** Chicos esto es todo por hoy, lo están haciendo magnífico para ser su primera vez, los que lograron hacer el patronus corpóreo, felicidades, es todo un logro, solo tienen que practicar para fortalecerlo, nos vemos la próxima clase.

Todos los alumnos se fueron retirando poco a poco del salón, como siempre nuestros cuatros magos fueron los últimos en salir, Tori seguía viendo de reojo a Alexander, cuando paso por su lado para salir, este le sonrió, las mejillas de la chica se colorearon visiblemente, mantuvo la cabeza gacha en lo que salían del salón.

 **-** Tori, ¿Qué tienes? **-.** Preguntó Hermione.

 **-** ¿Qué? Nada **-.** Alzando la cara, las mejillas se le habían aclarado un poco.

 **-** Tori por favor, sabes que no me puedes engañar a mí, sentí tu magia reaccionar, ¿Fue por ese chico? **-.** Le preguntó receloso Harry.

Victoria lo miró alarmada, las mejillas se le volvieron a colorear.

 **-** ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te pasa?

 **-** Que causalidad entonces que justo cuando él te dio la mano tu magia reaccionó **-.** Le dijo Harry alzando una ceja.

La pelinegra no supo cómo reaccionar, sus mejillas brillando de color rojo.

 **-** ¿Cómo es eso de que la magia de Tori reaccionó? Yo no sentí nada **-.** Dijo Hermione sin entender.

Harry suspiró **.-** Olvídalo, vamos.

Siguió caminando para que lo siguieran y así no responder la pregunta hecha por la castaña.

* * *

¡Sí! Leyeron y vieron bien xD Subí dos capítulos el mismo día

¿Por qué? Pues primero que nada déjenme decirles que tienen que agradecerle a mi esposo, **ShiroBlackwhite** para los que no lo sepan, ya que este es mi regalo de cumpleaños y de bodas *-* (Resulta que él es un lector que me deja comentarios en la otra pagina donde también publique la historia y hoy nos casamos xD)

No podía dejar pasar este día por debajo de la mesa (Así dicen en mi país cuando no celebras un cumpleaños o dejas pasar x celebración) Por esa razón decidí subir DOS capítulos.

Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado…

¡Apareció Alexander! :O

¿Son ideas mías o Tori se puso algo nerviosa?

¿Harry celoso por su prima?

¿El recuerdo feliz de Hermione es un pelinegro de ojos verdes?

¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de quien pueda ser? Porque yo no tengo ni la menor idea… xD

Casualidad que antes de publicar revisé los reviews… ¿Y cuál fue mi sorpresa?

¡Mi amado esposo ya me había comentado! ¿Entienden por qué lo amo? 3

 **ShiroBlackwhite:** Creo que no puedo enamorarme más de ti… O tal vez si… xD O/O algo vergonzoso jajaja xD Te tocara esperar un poquito más para saber qué pasa con el dementor… lo shiento.. xD Dulces sueños..! Besos y abrazos.


	10. Alexander Stone

'' **Alexander Stone''**

 **-** ¿Qué haces Tori?

Hermione se sentó en la mesa que ocupaba su amiga.

 **-** Estaba dibujando, dime que te parece.

La pelinegra le extendió un block de hojas blancas muggle, la castaña lo agarró observando detenidamente los dibujos trazados.

 **-** ¡Guao! **-.** Exclamó sonriendo **.-** ¡Están increíbles! Dibujas muy bonito.

 **-** Gracias.

Eran tres dibujos, un ciervo con astas, una cierva y una nutria.

 **-** Son nuestros patronus **-.** Dijo Hermione rozando inconsciente el dibujo del ciervo con astas con las yemas de los dedos.

 **-** Sí, no fue fácil dibujarlos para lograr que se vieran así **-.** Le dijo Tori dándose cuenta del patronus que Hermione estaba detallando.

Comenzó a mostrarle los detalles del sombreado cuando de repente alzó su mirada dirigiéndola hacia las escaleras, a los segundos apareció por estas Alexander Stone con un pergamino en la mano, al sentirse observado levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de la chica, sonrió antes de acercarse.

 **-** Buenas noches chicas **-.** Sonrió encantador.

 **-** Buenas noches Alexander, te presento a Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga **-.** Le dijo tratando de no quedar enganchada en sus ojos.

 **-** Mucho gusto **-.** Le sonrió a la castaña antes de dirigirse a la pelinegra **.-** ¿Y esos dibujos?

Victoria sonrió **.-** Son míos, yo los dibujé.

 **-** ¿Puedo? **-.** Le preguntó señalando el block.

 **-** Adelante.

Alexander cogió el block para poder ver mejor los dibujos, Tori se mordió el labio expectante por la reacción del chico.

 **-** Son increíbles, en serio, tienes talento para dibujar.

Le sonrió dejando el block en la mesa, Tori se ruborizó.

 **-** Gracias.

 **-** No hay de qué.

 **-** ¿Vas a hacer tarea? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione interrumpiendo el momento.

 **-** Oh si, por eso fui a hablar con el profesor Lupin, tenía una duda así que tengo que arreglar algo en la tarea de DCAO y terminar el ensayo para el profesor Snape, ¿Les molesta si me siento con ustedes? **-.** Les preguntó.

Tori ya había empezado a guardar su block y lápices sabiendo que Hermione quería hacer tarea.

 **-** Para nada, nosotras también vamos a hacer tarea **-.** Respondió Hermione.

Se sentó con las chicas, estas inmediatamente sacaron sus pergaminos.

 **-** Toma, dime que tal.

Hermione le entregó su tarea de DCAO para que la chica la revisara.

 **-** No está nada mal, lo hiciste bien, es lo que te digo **-.** La miró **.-** La teoría la entiendes a la perfección, solo tienes que mejorar en los hechizos, aunque podrías agregar o aclarar esto de aquí.

Le señaló una parte del pergamino, Hermione lo leyó asintiendo.

 **-** Sí, justamente te iba a preguntar.

 **-** Si quieres te puedo dictar o te presto el libro **-.** Sugirió.

 **-** Si te soy sincera, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de leer, estoy agotada, así que confiaré en tus conocimientos **-.** Sonrió.

Victoria se rió, Alexander la observó, su risa era hermosa.

 **-** Vale, vale, déjame pensar... Mmm... ¡Lo tengo! Anota...

Comenzó a dictarle, rápidamente Hermione empezó a escribir todo lo que su amiga le decía, Alexander había dejado de escribir observando la escena sonriendo.

Tori se veía relajada, sabía lo que decía, se veía que manejaba la información completamente, hasta lo disfrutaba, Alexander solo sonreía observándola.

 **-** ¿Ves? No me arrepiento, quedó perfecto, gracias Tori **-.** Agradeció satisfecha la castaña.

El chico no se pudo resistir.

 **-** ¿Siempre estudian así? **-.** Inquirió con suma curiosidad.

 **-** No, es solo que DCAO es la materia que más me cuesta, en cambio a Tori se le da excelente, por eso le pido ayuda **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Guao, pero diría que súper bien, ¿De dónde sacaste toda esa información que le diste? **-.** Le preguntó a la pelinegra.

Victoria sonrió antes de señalarse la cabeza.

 **-** De mi cabeza, mi cerebro.

Alexander la miró sorprendido ocasionando risa en las dos brujas.

 **-** Pero es bastante información, o sea, prácticamente le dijiste lo que sale en el libro, claro si mal no recuerdo **-.** Dudó.

 **-** Oh sí, es una de sus cualidades, Tori es capaz de aprenderse con precisión cualquier información que lea **-.** Le dijo Hermione.

La Potter se sonrojó ligeramente por lo dicho por su amiga y por la mirada de total curiosidad que le dedicó el chico.

 **-** Es algo increíble y te lo creo después de haberlo presenciado.

Se quedaron mirándose, los ojos de Tori brillaban logrando que Alexander quedara prendado de ellos.

 **-** La tarea de DCAO ya está lista, viene la de Pociones.

Hermione habló interrumpiendo sin darse cuenta el momento de los pelinegros, la bruja apartó su mirada sonrojada para mirar a su amiga.

 **-** ¿Cómo vas con ese? **-.** Preguntó la castaña.

 **-** Bien, ya lo terminé también, en diciembre acosé a mi tía, le pedí que me dijera y me explicara todo acerca de las pociones **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** ¿Entonces de quién es ese?

Señaló el pergamino que la chica acababa de abrir en la mesa.

 **-** Es de Harry **-.** Aclaró **.-** Y antes de que armes un escándalo, no, no se lo voy a hacer, solo lo voy a revisar y arreglar en lo que se haya equivocado, lo hizo ayer, pero hoy tiene práctica de quidditch, por eso no está **-.** Explicó Lily.

 **-** Está bien, te creo, préstamelo para ver.

Hermione cogió el pergamino leyéndolo.

 **-** No te voy a negar que Harry ha mejorado mucho **-.** Le dijo sin apartar la mirada del pergamino.

 **-** Sí, lo arrastré para que escuchara todo lo que nos dijo mi tía, Harry también tiene facilidad para aprenderse las lecturas cuando quiere, pero a veces resulta flojo **-.** Resopló.

 **-** Y si se sigue juntando tanto con Ronald...

 **-** No, no creo, además, lo acabaste de decir, ha mejorado.

 **-** Tienes razón, por cierto, ¿De qué criatura hiciste tu informe de Cuidados Mágicos? **-.** Le preguntó interesada.

 **-** Del Thestral **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Tú y tus gustos raros **-.** Puso los ojos en blanco **.-** ¿Qué animal es ese?

 **-** Es un caballo alado, solo las personas que han presenciado la muerte lo pueden ver, yo no he visto nunca a ninguno, por eso me da mucha curiosidad, aunque tampoco es que quiera ver alguno si es que tengo presenciar una muerte, según, ellos son los que halan los carruajes que nos traen hasta aquí e incluso hay en el bosque prohibido **-.** Explicó.

 **-** Tú y tu curiosidad insaciable **-.** Insistió.

Tori le sonrió **.** **-** ¿De qué lo hiciste tú?

 **-** Del hipogrifo.

 **-** Harry también lo hizo de el **-.** La miró con dobles intenciones.

 **-** Terminemos la tarea de pociones ya que es la única que queda, no creo que necesites ayuda con Estudios Muggles, ¿Verdad? **-.** Preguntó divertida.

Tori se rió antes de responder.

 **-** Sabes que no, es la más fácil, así que la hago de primera **-.** Suspiró **.-** Es aburrida y tediosa, creo que no fue buena idea elegirla.

Hermione le sonrió como diciéndole "te lo dije", en cambio Alexander prestó suma atención a lo que decían acerca de Estudios Muggles.

 **-** Obvio que resulta fácil, ¿No fue por eso que dijiste que la ibas a escoger? **-.** Le preguntó con intención **.-** Ya no puedes hacer nada.

 **-** Si yo sé, pero es aburrida **-.** Se quejó **.-** Harry y yo ya sabemos todo lo que la profesora dice, igual ya te dije que no me llamaba la atención ninguna de las demás, preferí escoger esa sabiendo que la iba a pasar **-.** Le recordó.

 **-** Ya, es verdad que insistes en que no son materias importantes, pero déjame decirte que si son interesantes **-.** Le aclaró.

Victoria frunció la nariz **.-** Lo dudo, pero si tú lo dices.

 **-** Disculpa que las interrumpa, ¿En serio escogiste Estudios Muggles? **-.** Preguntó Alexander mirando a la pelinegra.

 **-** Sí, ¿Por qué?

Alexander sonrió, sus ojos brillando con esperanza.

 **-** Por favor, necesito tu ayuda, mañana tengo examen y esa materia se me hizo más complicada de lo que pensé, los muggles son muy complicados **-.** Frunció el ceño.

Las dos chicas se vieron riéndose cómplices.

 **-** Y por lo que veo o mejor dicho, escuché, esa materia es súper fácil para ti **-.** Dijo esta vez con curiosidad, la pelinegra le sonrió con diversión.

 **-** Oh si, ni te imaginas lo fácil que me resulta **-.** Le dijo picara.

Alexander le sonrió con emoción revelando así un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha, la pelinegra sin poder evitarlo quedó prendada en esa sonrisa, sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

 **-** Déjame terminar los ensayos y estudiamos, ¿Te parece? **-.** Le preguntó un tanto ansioso.

 **-** Claro, no hay problema **-.** Tori le sonrió.

* * *

 **-** Yo como que también voy a hacer lo que dijo Tori.

Harry frunció el ceño sin entender lo que decía su amigo.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres decir? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Voy a presentar las pruebas de quidditch en 5to año **-.** Le respondió con entusiasmo.

 **-** Ah eso, bueno, igual tienes tiempo para seguir practicando **-.** Alentó Harry.

 **-** Eso espero, ojalá y los gemelos me quieran ayudar con eso en las vacaciones **-.** Suspiró.

Después de decir la contraseña ingresaron a la sala común.

 **-** Por cierto, ¿Ya hiciste la tarea, verdad? **-.** Le preguntó intuyendo la respuesta **.-** Me imagino que sí ya que preferiste acompañarme a la práctica que quedarte.

Ron palideció **.-** Bueno... Aún no la he terminado.

 **-** Nunca vas a cambiar Ron **-.** Le dijo con reproche.

El pelirrojo alzó su mirada observando la estancia hasta que dio con una cabellera castaña.

 **-** Hermione... **-.** Fue lo único que dijo.

Harry que ya la había ubicado al entrar desvió su mirada mirando a Ron con el ceño fruncido.

 **-** ¿Hermione, qué? **-.** Preguntó con un poco de rudeza, Ron ni se inmutó.

 **-** Ella me va a ayudar con la tarea y si la logro persuadir puede que me la termine **-.** Sonrió triunfante.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo, Ron subió las escaleras corriendo de dos en dos, Harry se acercó hasta el sillón donde estaba sentada la chica.

 **-** Buenas noches, Hermione.

La chica se sobresaltó antes de alzar su mirada para toparse con un par de ojos verdes que con el reflejo del fuego de la chimenea brillaban, se acordó lo que pasó en la clase de DCAO sonrojándose en el acto.

 **-** Hola Harry **-.** Se obligó a aclararse la garganta **-.** ¿Cómo te fue en la práctica?

El chico se sentó a su lado suspirando agotado.

 **-** Bien, nada de otro mundo, pero si me siento un poco cansado.

 **-** Te entiendo, los entrenamientos están siendo un poco fuertes últimamente **-.** Le comentó.

 **-** Ni te imaginas.

Se quedaron viéndose en silencio, el libro que reposaba en las piernas de la castaña fue olvidado en ese momento.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** El grito de Ron los obligó a desviar la mirada **.-** Yo... Este... ¿Ya hiciste tus tareas?

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad, no podía creer que Ron le hiciera semejante pregunta, pero en vez de responderle se dirigió otra vez al pelinegro.

 **-** Toma Harry **-.** Le tendió un pergamino **.-** Es tu ensayo de Pociones, lo revisé y está perfecto **-.** Le sonrió, Harry se la devolvió.

 **-** Gracias, no es que me queje, pero le dije a Tori precisamente para no molestarte a ti.

Con un gesto de la mano Hermione le restó importancia.

 **-** No te preocupes por eso, además, Tori en estos momentos está ocupada.

Con un movimiento de la cabeza le indicó que mirara hacia su derecha, cuando Harry lo hizo divisó a su prima sentada en la mesa en compañía del chico que había visto en la tarde, en ese momento Tori se reía de algo que había dicho Alexander, antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera sintió una mano tomarlo delicadamente del brazo, al girar su cabeza se encontró con los ojos mieles de su amiga.

 **-** Solo lo está ayudando a estudiar para un examen que tiene mañana, no vayas reaccionar de ninguna manera que hagas que Tori se moleste **-.** Le pidió.

Harry respiró hondo antes de responder, se concentró en el toque de Hermione para aminorar su respiración.

 **-** Hermione, no pensaba reaccionar de ninguna manera **-.** Le dijo en un tono de lo más inocente que la bruja no se tragó.

 **-** Harry, por la reacción que tuviste en la tarde intuyo que no te cae para nada Alexander y menos la forma en la que Tori ha reaccionado con su presencia, así que no me vengas con que no pensabas actuar de ninguna manera **-.** Reprochó.

El Potter volvió a respirar profundamente antes de enderezarse en el sillón apoyando completamente la espalda.

 **-** Es solo una niña Mione y es mi prima, de paso, Alexander es mayor que ella **-.** Le espetó.

Hermione sonrió por los celos incontrolables de Harry, siguiendo un impulso estiró la mano para quitar un mechón de la frente del mago, este la miró directamente al sentir el toque.

 **-** Tori tiene 13 años Harry, en un mes cumple 14, ya no es una niña como tú crees, Alexander es apenas un año mayor y solo lo está ayudando a estudiar, más nada **-.** Insistió.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron aún más mientras detallaba a Hermione haciendo que ella se volviera a sonrojar.

 **-** No lo entiendes, no sientes lo que yo, ese chico está interesado en Tori y aunque ella lo niegue, también se siente atraída por él **-.** Espetó con el ceño fruncido.

 **-** Apenas se están conociendo Harry **-.** Le recordó **.-** No puedes juzgarlo aún, confía en Tori, parece que no la conocieras, ella no está interesado en los chicos de esa manera, por ahora.

 **-** Exacto, ese es el punto, por ahora **-.** Enfatizó el pelinegro **.-** Sobre todo porque no había alguien que hiciera que se sintiera atraída, ahora es diferente **-.** Harry resopló **.-** No te imaginas cómo reacciona su magia con la presencia de Alexander, es... **-.** Suspiró resignado **.-** Creo que ahora entiendo lo que siempre me ha dicho...

Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda por la manera en la que Harry la estaba mirando.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 **-** Creo que la manera en la que la magia de Tori reacciona, es la misma que tiene la mía con tu pre...

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Lo llamaron **.-** Hola, no sabía que habías vuelto del entrenamiento **-.** Sonrió con coquetería.

Ginny Weasley hacia acto de presencia en la Sala Común, por semejante grito que pegó hasta los pelinegros que estudiaban la miraron, Tori frunció el ceño cuando la vio acercarse a Harry.

 **-** Está logrando que pierda la paciencia **-.** Susurró con molestia.

Alexander la miró para después desviar la mirada hacia la pelirroja.

 **-** ¿Te cae mal?

 **-** No exactamente, es que su manera de ser me estresa **-.** Bufó **.-** Sobre todo porque se la pasa tratando de llamar la atención de Harry de todas las maneras posibles, ¡Es tan fastidiosa! **-.** Exclamó con molestia **.-** Harry no está interesado en ella, es una niña inmadura **-.** Aseguró **.-** Además, él, aunque lo niegue o no quiera aceptarlo aún, está interesado en alguien más.

Alexander escuchó todo, aún no entendía bien quien era ese tal Harry y que era exactamente de Tori, pero la manera en que ella dijo todo eso no le gustó, claramente mostraba ciertos celos o molestia con que esa chica pelirroja se acercara al tal Harry.

 **-** ¿Y en quién está interesado? **-.** Preguntó.

Tori que seguía observando la escena frunciendo el ceño miró a Alexander cuando este le habló, su rostro reflejaba que no había entendido su última pregunta.

 **-** Harry, ¿En quién está interesado? **-.** Repitió el chico.

 **-** Ah, el cabezota de mi _primo_ , está interesado en Her... **-.** Tori no terminó de hablar si no que frunció el ceño nuevamente, Alexander ya no le importó lo que estaba a punto de decir, al escuchar la palabra "primo" se relajó.

 **-** ¿Harry es tú primo? **-.** Quiso asegurarse.

 **-** ¡Pues claro! ¿Me vas a decir que no se nota el parecido? **-.** Preguntó sonriendo **.-** Desde que tengo memoria siempre han dicho que somos iguales, excepto claro, por el color de ojos.

Alexander tuvo el tino de sonrojarse, ahora que se ponía a pensar y a detallarlos mejor, tenía razón, el mismo cabello negro, el mismo color de piel y la misma nariz, eran bastante parecidos.

 **-** Ya, es que... Por un momento pensé... Olvídalo **-.** Le sonrió, Tori no se tragó esa sonrisa, pero encogiéndose de hombros volvió a mirar hacia el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea.

 **-** Hola Ginny **-.** Respondió Harry apartando su mirada de Hermione y aclarándose la garganta.

 **-** ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento? **-.** Preguntó melosa la chica.

 **-** Bien, como siempre **-.** Le respondió con simpleza.

 **-** Ginny, ¿No tendrías que estar haciendo tarea en vez de venir a fastidiar aquí? **-.** Preguntó molesto el pelirrojo ya que se había sentido ignorado por Harry y Hermione.

 **-** Yo ya hice mi tarea Ronald a diferencia de ti **-.** Le espetó.

Las orejas del chico se colorearon, respiró para no insultar a su hermana menor y se dirigió otra vez hacia Hermione.

 **-** Oye Hermione, ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme con el ensayo para mañana? **-.** Le preguntó tímido.

La castaña giró los ojos **.-** Honestamente Ronald, ¿Es en serio? No deberías ni siquiera tener la decencia de pedirme ayuda, preferiste ir al entrenamiento de quidditch, aún sin pertenecer al equipo, que quedarte a terminar la tarea con Tori y conmigo **-.** Espetó con molestia.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio sin saber exactamente que decir en su defensa, desvió la mirada topándose con el pergamino que Harry tenía en la mano.

 **-** ¡Pero ayudaste a Harry! **-.** Señaló **.-** ¡No es justo!

Hermione se levantó de golpe del sillón.

 **-** ¡A diferencia de ti, Harry si pertenece al equipo de quidditch! **-.** Espetó claramente molesta **.-** Es obligatorio que asista a los entrenamientos siendo el buscador y antes de que vuelvas a abrir la boca para decir alguna estupidez, Harry si hizo su tarea **-.** Enfatizó **.-** Le dejó el pergamino a _Tori_ para que ella le hiciera el favor de revisarlo, pero como Tori está ayudando a Alexander a estudiar le dije que no había problema, que yo _revisaba_ el ensayo _ya listo_ de Harry, ¿Ahora si entiendes?

Hermione no le dio tiempo de responder, cogió su libro y se marchó de la Sala Común como alma que lleva el diablo, Ron quedó con la boca abierta, miró a su amigo.

 **-** Ya que Tori está ocupada y mi ensayo está perfectamente, yo también me voy **-.** Le dijo **.-** Necesito darme una ducha y acostarme a dormir, estoy agotado.

Se levantó del sillón y despidiéndose se marchó, ya empezaba a sentir incomodidad por como Ginny lo estaba mirando.

 **-** ¡Pero Harry! **-.** Detuvo Ron **.-** ¡Amigo! Por favor, ayúdame...

 **-** Lo siento Ron, tú mismo lo viste, el entrenamiento de hoy estuvo rudo, estoy cansado **-.** Se despidió con la mano antes de perderse por las escaleras.

Ron suspiró con fuerza, desvió su mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba la pelinegra, ésta estaba diciéndole algo al chico que la acompañaba el cual asentía concentrado anotando algo en un pergamino, a paso lento se acercó.

 **-** Yo... Tori... **-.** Se corrigió **.-** Victoria, disculpa que te interrumpa...

La pelinegra alzó una mano callando al pelirrojo, este lo hizo en el acto, la pelinegra suspiró antes de alzar su mirada para verlo.

 **-** Cállate y siéntate **-.** Le dijo resignada pero con ganas de insultarlo y dejarlo morir **.-** Ya casi termino, pero eso sí, no creas que te voy hacer la tarea, que te quede bien claro **-.** Le espetó molesta.

El chico asintió sentándose.

 **-** Debes de ser Ronald, ¿Verdad? **-.** Preguntó **.-** Te pareces a los gemelos **-.** Le dijo al detallarlo.

 **-** Y tú Alexander, Fred y George siempre hablan de ti **-.** Dijo un poco receloso.

 **-** ¿En serio? **-.** Preguntó extrañado.

 **-** Presta atención **-.** Ordenó Tori.

El chico giró su cabeza mirando a la bruja con atención, claramente la actitud de la chica había cambiado, pero ahora no estaba seguro si era por la presencia de la pelirroja o por la presencia de Ron.

 **-** ¿Entendiste todo? **-.** Le preguntó mirándolo.

 **-** Sí, no sé si es porque explicas muy bien o por la facilidad con la que me lo dijiste **-.** Sonrió agradecido **.-** Realmente entiendes a la perfección todo acerca de los muggles, ¿Cómo es posible? **-.** Preguntó con curiosidad.

Tori le sonrió divertida colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

 **-** Shh, secreto **-.** Le sonrió con picardía haciendo que sus ojos brillaran, Alexander solo pudo quedarse embobado mirándolos, no podía articular palabra alguna.

Antes de que Tori también se quedase mirando los ojos de Alexander que adquirieron igualmente un brillo tan solo por mirarla, Ronald se aclaró la garganta un poco incómodo y molesto, Alexander desvío la mirada murmurando por lo bajo, lograba entender porque a Tori no le caían bien los pelirrojos.

 **-** ¿A qué hora es tu examen? **-.** Le preguntó la chica mientras este recogía sus cosas.

 **-** A primera hora, justo después del desayuno **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Mejor, así tienes todo fresco **-.** Le sonrió con confianza.

 **-** Te prometo algo **-.** Le dijo sonriendo **.-** Si paso el examen, cosa que estoy seguro que haré **-.** Tori rió **.-** Te voy a invitar un helado doble en Hosgmeade, ¿Qué te parece? **-.** Le ofreció.

 **-** Una propuesta muy tentadora, así que... Acepto **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Entonces... Sería para...

 **-** La última semana de mayo, por los juegos de quidditch y antes de los exámenes finales **-.** Decidió la chica.

 **-** Entonces para la última semana de mayo será **-.** Le sonrió para después despedirse y marcharse.

* * *

 **-** ¿Piensas disculparte con Hermione? **-.** Le preguntó Harry.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¿Y por qué debería de disculparme yo? ¡Ella fue la que se largó de la Sala Común y no me quiso ayudar! **-.** Le espetó con cierta molestia.

Harry respiró para no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

 **-** Además, ella es la que está actuando con inmadurez, ¿Le costaba mucho esperarnos con Tori en la Sala Común? **-.** Preguntó esta vez calmado.

Harry lo ignoró entrando al gran comedor, desde lejos pudo divisar a Hermione y a Tori sentadas una frente a la otra, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que Alexander estaba a un lado de su prima, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo escuchar las risas provenientes de las brujas, claramente Alexander había dicho algo que las hizo reír, aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

 **-** Buenos días **-.** Pronunció de manera ronca.

Las brujas dejaron de reír, pero no quitaron la expresión de total diversión de sus rostros, Tori lo miró antes de hablar.

 **-** Harry ven, no he tenido la oportunidad de presentarlos **-.** Le dijo sonriente **.-** Mira, él es Alexander Stone, amigo de los gemelos y Alex, él es Harry Potter, mi primo.

Alexander le estiró la mano, Harry se la apretó tan solo por cortesía y porque sabía que si no lo hacía Tori se molestaría con él, claro, aprovechó y se la apretó más de lo debido, no le importaba que fuera un año mayor que él, Alexander sonrió al sentir el apretón.

 **-** ¿Ya comieron? **-.** Les preguntó a las chicas sentándose al lado de Hermione.

 **-** No, te estaba esperando **-.** Le respondió la pelinegra.

Comieron tranquilamente, Hermione y Tori no paraban de hablar con Alexander irritando más a Harry.

 **-** Bueno, viendo la hora, me tengo que ir **-.** Dijo Alexander levantándose.

 **-** Vamos, nosotros también tenemos clases a primera hora **-.** Lo siguió Tori.

Todos se levantaron saliendo del Gran Comedor hasta que llegaron al pasillo donde se tenían que dividir.

 **-** Deséame suerte **-.** Le pidió Alexander a Tori antes de marcharse, ella le sonrió.

 **-** No la necesitas **-.** Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando Alexander se hubo marchado, la pelinegra retomó su camino hacia el aula de Encantamientos, se acercó hasta donde Harry, al estar a su lado lo tomó del brazo para después darle un beso en la mejilla, podía sentir como estaba el chico.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Le susurró, sabía que Harry estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no meterse con Alexander.

 **-** Tan solo tómatelo con calma, ¿Si? No apures las cosas **-.** Le pidió, Tori solo se rió.

* * *

 **-** Harry, no creo que sea bueno que bebas tanta cerveza de mantequilla **-.** Le dijo Hermione con precaución.

Harry dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, subió una mano pasándosela por la cara.

 **-** Tienes razón, ya no voy a beber más, es que solo que... Rayos... **-.** Resopló frustrado.

Hermione sonrió divertida **.-** Tan solo están comiéndose un helado, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

 **-** ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? **-.** Preguntó incrédulo **.-** ¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¡Están solos! ¡Ese tipo es capaz de sobrepasarse con Tori! **-.** Espetó Ron.

La castaña rodó los ojos ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo, lo fulminó con la mirada.

 **-** ¿Sobrepasarse con Tori? ¿Estás loco? **-.** Atacó **.-** ¡Alexander es incapaz de hacer eso! Y en tal caso, Tori no se va a dejar, ¡Por favor! Parece que no la conocieras.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera replicar lo dicho por la bruja, Harry se le adelantó.

 **-** Hermione tiene razón Ron, Alexander no es capaz de hacer algo como eso y menos aún a Tori **-.** Admitió muy a su pesar.

 **-** ¿Tú también? **-.** Lo miró sintiéndose traicionado **.-** ¡Apenas lo estamos conociendo! Y tú has dicho más de una vez que esta "interesado" en Tori **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Pero es amigo de los gemelos, ellos fueron los que se lo presentaron **-.** Recordó **.-** Además, tú que eres su hermano sabes muy bien lo que Fred y George quieren a Tori, tanto así que obligarían a Alexander a mantenerse alejado de ella si tuviese otras intenciones, seguro hasta ya hablaron con él respecto a mi prima.

 **-** ¿Entonces por qué tu reacción? ¿Porque estas así? **-.** Le preguntó molesto.

 **-** ¡Precisamente porque es mi prima! **-.** Espetó **.-** Me cuesta creer que por primera vez un chico esté interesado de esa manera en ella y por si fuera poco, Tori también está interesada en él, no es fácil aceptar el hecho de que ya no seré el único chico en la vida de Lily **-.** Resopló deprimido.

En ese instante Hermione comprendió que era lo que tanto perturbaba a Harry, sonrió comprensiva, alargó una mano posándola sobre la del chico.

 **-** No tienes nada que temer Harry **-.** Le aseguró viéndolo a los ojos **.-** Así Tori empiece a salir con Alexander ella no te va a cambiar por nada del mundo, eres su primo **-.** Enfatizó **.-** Siempre te va a necesitar, eso no lo dudes, necesita tu apoyo y comprensión, tu más que nadie la conoce.

Harry miró a Hermione, le sonrió agradecido, la bruja supo leer su preocupación y como siempre, le dio la respuesta que necesitaba, era increíble, ella es increíble, se corrigió.

 **-** Gracias Mione **-.** La chica se sonrojó como siempre cuando él la llamaba así.

* * *

 **-** ¡Está buenísimo! **-.** Exclamó **.-** Gracias **-.** Le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

 **-** No hay de que, si no fuera por ti seguro y no paso el examen, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer para darte las gracias **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

 **-** Si es así, entonces no me molestaría para nada ayudarte en todos los exámenes y tareas siguientes **-.** Alexander se rió cuando escuchó lo dicho por la chica.

 **-** No es necesario que me ayudes para que yo pueda brindarte una copa de helado, siempre y cuando tú quieras podemos repetir este día **-.** La miró directamente a los ojos ocasionando que la chica se ruborizara ligeramente pero aun así se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Por mí no hay problema **-.** Le sonrió.

Alexander sonrió, Tori no era una chica fácil y después de todo lo que los gemelos le dijeron, sabía muy bien que tenía que ir con calma.

* * *

Buenas…

Ni se imaginan como me siento… Dx

Sé que soy mala al aparecerme casi una semana después, pero… Les juro que no fue mi intención.

¿Quieren una explicación? Aquí les va:

El viernes me puse en la noche o trate de revisar el capítulo y reeditar cualquier cosa antes de publicarlo, no pude, e.e estoy empezando a creer que cada vez que quiero hacer algo productivo, (Estudiar, escribir, etc, tec) Me interrumpen (Léase como: Mis amigos vienen a buscarme para hablar paja (En Venezuela significa: Hablar de nada xD)

Todo el día estuve dudosa de subirlo ya que creo que he actualizado muy seguido y si sigo así, cuando venga a ver ya estaré publicando el capítulo 20 y quedare así como…. ¿Y ahora?

Recuerden que les había dicho que ya tenía escrito 20 capítulos, desde entonces he seguido escribiendo (Ups, casi hago spoiler xD) Pero no he tenido la oportunidad de arreglarlo como es debido (Recuerden que escribo desde el celular) Ni mucho menos dividir por escrito por capitulo.

Aja, pero ¿Y el fin de semana? Ese es otro cuento…

Literalmente, mi laptop entró en coma, (Insistió, literal) No quiso prender todo el jodido fin de semana ni durante estos días, se la lleve a un amigo y bueno, ya pudieron leer los resultados ya que hoy por fin puede actualizar.

Espero que no vuelva a pasar pero de igual manera ya hice sopotoscientos (Muchos) respaldos de la historia, porque esa era la otra, el único lugar donde la tenía guardada era en la laptop (Y que era donde iba a estar más segura) Ni se imaginan como pasé estos días… En serio, estaba súper mal, me sentía mal por ustedes, porque los deje esperando, le pedí a mi amigo, (El cual por un momento creyó que era la RAM x_x) Que lo único que me importaba y necesitaba con urgencia era la historia.

Aparentemente solo fue un pequeño susto, igual como ya les dije, hice muchos respaldos: En el celular, en la otra computadora (No la uso ya que no tengo internet y literalmente es un dinosaurio) en el pendrive que tengo, en las micro sd, (La de música y la del Ds xD) así que en tal caso (Rezo por que no) que vuelva a pasar, no perderé la historia.

Y bueno que extiendo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y en serio, en serio les pido mis más sinceras disculpas, ya veré como los recompenso xD

 **ShiroBlackwhite:** Al final te hice esperar mucho, perdóname esposo mío Dx apenas una semana de casados y ya me estoy portando mal… u.u

 **Angely04**

 **Lissy Zavala:** Espero que tus motivos personales no se hayan tratado de nada malo y bueno como pudiste ver, no pude subir capitulo sino hasta hoy, así que no te perdiste de nada xD

 **FloARJF:** A pesar de que me tarde… ¿Sigo siendo la mejor? T.T Ahora soy yo la que te pide perdón…. PD: Cuéntame del dibujo xD

Los quiero chicos y en serio espero que me disculpen este pequeño inconveniente (Fue culpa de la laptop pero también mía al no haber respaldado anteriormente la historia)

Nos leemos!


	11. Fin de Año-Dementor'

'' **Fin de Año-Dementor''**

Harry no fue capaz de aguantar otro minuto más así que aferrándose al minúsculo granito de paciencia que aún le quedaba caminó hasta donde Tori se mantenía alejada "despidiéndose" de Alexander.

 **-** Fue un placer conocerte Stone, pero ya nos tenemos que ir, no es como si no se fueran a ver más, hasta el primero de septiembre, adiós **-.** Soltó todo de golpe al llegar hasta donde los pelinegros.

Sujetó a Tori de la mano alejándola del chico, esta sonreía divertida mientras se despedía de Alexander con la mano.

 **-** Eres demasiado impaciente, ¿Lo sabes? **-.** Regañó Tori, aunque aún mantenía la sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

 **-** ¿Impaciente? Llevas como veinte minutos "despidiéndote" de él **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Lo que tú digas **-.** Le dijo soltándole la mano para bajar del tren y dirigirse hacia donde divisaba a sus padres.

 **-** ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en bajar del tren? **-.** Preguntó Lily Potter.

 **-** Me despedía de un amigo, pero el impaciente de tu hijo no me dejó **-.** Le explicó su sobrina.

Lily miró a su hijo sin saber si regañarlo por interrumpir a su prima o felicitarlo por no dejar que ningún chico se le acercara a su sobrina.

 **-** Si no lo hubiese hecho aún estaríamos montados en el tren, agradece más bien que haya dejado que te sacara del cubículo para despedirse de ti **-.** Le contestó claramente irritado.

 **-** Tienes razón, gracias primo **-.** Tori se le acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla, la irritación de Harry disminuyó claramente.

 **-** ¿Y se puede saber de qué amigo estás hablando princesa? **-.** Matthew Potter reconoció la reacción en Harry.

 **-** Es amigo de los gemelos, me lo presentaron cuando interrumpieron una clase de Remus, desde entonces hemos compartido, lo he ayudado a estudiar **-.** Respondió inocente Victoria.

James la miró alarmado **.-** ¿Amigo de los gemelos? Eso quiere decir que es dos años mayor que tú, ahora entiendo la actitud de Harry **-.** Estuvo de acuerdo con su hijo.

 **-** Es amigo de los gemelos sí, pero Alexander finalizó 4to, es solamente un año mayor que yo **-.** Aclaró la bruja.

 **-** ¡Mas a nuestro favor! **-.** Exclamó **.-** Si es un año mayor que tú, ¿Cómo se supone que lo estás ayudando a estudiar? **-.** Insistió su padre.

 **-** A él no se le da muy bien Estudios Muggles, con esa materia lo estuve ayudando **-.** Respondió Tori.

 **-** Basta los tres **-.** Ordenó **.-** Dejen a Victoria tranquila, apenas está conociendo al chico, de todas maneras esto es algo que tenía que pasar algún día, no puedo creerlo **-.** Dijo emocionada Lily.

Cinco pares de ojos la vieron sin entender a qué se refería y el porqué de su emoción.

 **-** No entiendo, ¿Qué tenía que suceder algún día, tía? **-.** Le preguntó confundida Tori.

 **-** ¡Esto! **-.** Exclamó **.-** Está más que claro que si Harry actuó de esa manera con el chico es porque claramente él está interesado en ti y puede que hasta tú también lo estés **-.** Explicó.

Antes de que algún hombre pudiese replicar lo dicho por la pelirroja, Tori se adelantó.

 **-** ¡Momento! **-.** Los detuvo **.-** Alexander es solo un amigo, lo conocí apenas unas semanas atrás, las pocas veces que pudimos conversar venían acompañadas de estudios, mas nada, nadie está interesado en nadie **-.** Replicó un poco exasperada, ella sabía bien que estaba diciendo una pequeña mentira, pero era mejor eso a tener que aguantar a su padre y a su tío cuando ya tenía a Harry durante el ciclo escolar.

 **-** ¿Eso es verdad, James? **-.** Le preguntó Matthew a Harry, Tori miró a su primo, cuando sus padres o sus tíos le decían "James" significaba que era algo serio.

Harry suspiró mirando a Tori, no sabía que decir, obviamente no podía decir que Tori se sentía ligeramente atraída por el chico, así que se limitó a decir una verdad a medias.

 **-** Es verdad, los gemelos se lo presentaron a Tori hace unas semanas, como también es verdad que ella lo ha ayudado a estudiar, yo mismo los he visto, incluso Hermione ha estado con ellos **-.** Les explicó.

Eso pareció calmar a los adultos.

 **-** ¿Entonces por qué esa actitud tuya? **-.** Inquirió su padre.

 **-** Porque Alexander está mostrando interés en Tori y eso me irrita **-.** _Y era verdad._

 **-** Bueno **-.** Habló incomodo Matthew **.-** Creo que es mejor que dejemos esta conversación así **-.** Todos asintieron.

 **-** Pero Harry y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente con ustedes **-.** Eso atrajo la mirada de los adultos.

 **-** ¿Acerca de que princesa? **-.** Inquirió Anastasia.

 **-** De los dementores.

Lo dicho por Harry dejó helado a los cuatro Aurores y en estado de shock.

 **-** Pero vamos para la casa, creo que es algo que debemos de hablarlo con calma y en privado **-.** Tori comenzó a caminar seguida por Harry.

Los adultos se quedaron observándolos marcharse de la estación aún sin poder mover ni un músculo, cuando los chicos atravesaron el muro fue que sus padres reaccionaron y comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

 **-** _Expecto Patronum_ **-.** Susurró Victoria, de la punta de su varita salió un humo blanco convirtiéndose inmediatamente en una cierva ante los ojos sorprendidos de los cuatro adultos.

Lily mantenía los ojos abiertos con total sorpresa mientras observaba a la cierva galopar por la sala antes de desaparecer.

 **-** El patronus toma la forma de un animal acorde a la personalidad del mago **-.** Explicó Victoria **.-** Sinceramente no esperé que el mío fuera una cierva **-.** Frunció la nariz.

 **-** ¿Tiene algo de malo que sea una cierva? **-.** Quiso saber Lily.

 **-** No es lo que quise decir, Hermione adora a las nutrias, su patronus se manifestó en ese animal, el de Harry es un ciervo con astas **-.** Observó a su tío sorprenderse.

 **-** ¿Un ciervo con astas? ¿En serio? **-.** Le preguntó a Harry sonriendo.

 **-** Sí, ese es mi patronus.

 **-** Déjame verlo **-.** Pidió emocionado.

 **-** _Expecto Patronum._

Un gran ciervo con astas salió de la varita del chico, el animal golpeó el piso con la pata derecha, alzó la cabeza de manera orgullosa para después marcharse.

 **-** ¿Te molesta que sea un ciervo tu patronus, hijo? **-.** Le preguntó James con duda, Harry sonrió.

 **-** Al igual que Tori, al principio me extrañó, tampoco pensé que se volvería un ciervo, pero después de indagar, nos enteramos que tu patronus también es un ciervo con astas, papá, así que no me molesta **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

 **-** El de Harry se manifestó en ese animal por ti, tío, ¿Pero por qué el mío es una cierva? **-.** Insistió **.-** No tengo nada en contra de ese animal, pero llegué a pensar que el mío sería un lobo o, si me pongo en la posición de Harry, podría haberse vuelto un zorro, como el de mi papá, pero no fue así, ¿Por qué una cierva? **-.** Repitió.

Tori miró a su tía, ellos le habían pedido a Sirius que les dijera que animales eran los patronus de sus padres después que Harry había escuchado a Remus aquel día, ella se había sorprendido bastante cuando se enteró que su patronus era el mismo de su tía.

 **-** ¿Quién les habló de nuestros patronus? **-.** Preguntó James, aunque sospechaba quien podría ser.

 **-** Sirius **-.** Respondió Harry **.-** Nosotros le mandamos una carta, sabíamos que Remus no nos lo iba a decir.

 **-** ¿Y por qué hicieron eso? **-.** Preguntó Anastasia.

 **-** Al realizar mi patronus, Remus no mostró asombro cuando este se volvió un ciervo, en cambio cuando vio a la cierva de Tori, se sorprendió, pero él no sabe que yo me di cuenta, por eso decidimos mandarle la carta a Sirius **-.** Explicó Harry.

 **-** Fue ahí cuando me enteré que mi patronus es el mismo que el tuyo, tía **-.** La miró a los ojos **.-** No me malinterpretes, aún tenía mis dudas, pero cuando leí que tu patronus es una cierva, ya no le di importancia, mi patronus había tomado la misma forma que el de la segunda mujer más importante en mi vida **-.** La pelirroja le sonrió emocionada y agradecida.

 **-** Si ni tú, ni Harry están inconformes con sus patronus, ¿A qué viene todo esto entonces? **-.** Preguntó confundido Matthew.

 **-** Vuelvo a lo mismo, ¿Por qué mi patronus se volvió una cierva, siendo este el de mi tía? Fácil, ese día, lo último que vi antes de desmayarme, esa luz que embistió al dementor, fue una cierva, tú patronus **-.** Dijo mirando nuevamente a Lily.

No fue necesario aclarar a que día se refería, los adultos entendieron a la perfección que estaba hablando del día que el dementor los atacó siendo apenas unos bebes.

La sala quedó en completo silencio, los Aurores no sabían que decir, aún seguían procesando lo dicho por la pequeña Potter, se dieron cuenta que Harry y Victoria eran conscientes de lo que ocurrió aquella noche en Privet Drive.

Tori miró a su primo, este le sonrió para infundirle confianza a la vez que le tomaba la mano.

 **-** ¿Cómo se enteraron... **-.** El primero en reaccionar fue James **.-** ¿Quién se los dijo?

 **-** Nadie papá, ni Sirius ni mucho menos Remus, nosotros nos dimos cuenta que él sabía algo, pero no nos los dijo.

 **-** ¿Entonces cómo es posible que...

 **-** Resulta que mi boggart es un dementor al igual que él de Harry **-.** Interrumpió Tori a su padre **.-** Remus nos estaba enseñando como combatir uno, ese día me desmayé cuando el boggart transformado en dementor me atacó, al despertarme en la enfermería Hermione dedujo que a pesar de que yo negara haber tenido alguna vez contacto con un dementor era imposible que mi boggart fuera uno, ya que como todos sabemos...

 **-** Los boggart se transforman en lo que uno más teme **-.** Recordó Harry **.-** Era imposible que nuestro miedo más profundo fuera un dementor si realmente ni Tori ni yo habíamos visto uno en nuestras vidas **-.** Finalizó.

 **-** Remus se negó a decirnos algo al respecto, pero de igual manera le pedí que me enseñara como luchar contra uno, por eso terminamos en su despacho, estando ahí me desmayé dos veces, pero la segunda vez, todo vino a mí como si se tratase de una película.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres decir con _todo_? **-.** Le preguntó su mamá.

 **-** Recordé todo lo que ocurrió esa noche en Privet Drive, cuando Harry y yo teníamos un año, cuando ese dementor nos atacó **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Yo también, cuando Tori se desmayó la segunda vez yo me interpuse entre ella y el boggart, este no cambió de forma, se mantuvo como un dementor y al igual que ella, me desmayé, cuando desperté tenía lagunas, sabía que había pasado algo hace años en Privet Drive, Tori contó todo lo que había recordado y fue ahí cuando las imágenes llegaron a mi mente con claridad.

La sala volvió a sumirse en un silencio sepulcral, los adultos no sabían cómo reaccionar, que decir al respecto, se encontraban aturdidos, jamás pensaron que ellos recordaran algo respecto a esa noche, eran tan solo unos bebes, demasiado pequeños para que lo recordaran.

 **-** ¿Qué pasó exactamente ese día? **-.** La pregunta de Tori sobresaltó a los adultos, no estaba dirigida a nadie en específico.

 **-** Eso es lo que queremos saber, ¿Por qué ese dementor nos atacó a nosotros? **-.** Insistió Harry.

Ninguno respondió al momento, ni Tori ni Harry presionaron, ya habían hecho las preguntas correspondientes, ahora les darían tiempo a que pensaran y respondieran cuando estuvieran listos.

 **-** Por esas fechas se habían escapado cinco presos de máxima seguridad de Azkaban **-.** Comenzó Anastasia después de unos minutos de completo silencio.

 **-** El Ministro en aquel entonces permitió que cinco dementores se alejaran de Azkaban para que buscaran cada uno a un preso y les dieran el beso **-.** Respondió con resentimiento Matthew.

 **-** Ya va, ¿Pero cómo es que llegó a parar uno a Privet Drive? **-.** Preguntó confundida la pequeña pelinegra.

 **-** Persiguiendo a uno de los magos que había escapado **-.** Explicó James.

 **-** ¿Uno de los presos llegó a Privet Drive? **-.** Preguntó Harry sin creerlo.

 **-** Tú padre y yo fuimos los que atraparon a ese mago, él juró que se vengaría de nosotros si lograba escaparse algún día de Azkaban **-.** Continuó Matthew.

 **-** No le prestamos atención ya que era _casi_ imposible escapar de Azkaban, nunca supimos como lo hizo, parece que tuvo ayuda en una de las visitas que tenía mensualmente **-.** Siguió James.

 **-** Esa misma persona que lo ayudó a escapar le brindó información personal de nosotros, de ustedes en específico **-.** Los miró **.-** Lamentándolo mucho el nacimiento de los dos fue todo un suceso en el mundo mágico, primero el de Tori y después el tuyo, Harry **-.** Dijo resignado Matthew.

 **-** La noticia del nacimiento de los herederos Potter, de la nueva generación Potter, salió en todos los periódicos, fue la primera plana de El Profeta, obviamente el mago que ayudó a escapar a Marconi, le habló de ustedes **-.** Espetó con impotencia James.

 **-** Hasta que no registramos su celda y encontramos el recorte de la foto de ustedes recién nacidos fue que nos dimos cuenta que habían posibilidades que fueran detrás de los dos...

 **-** Yo le dije a Matthew que era casi imposible dado el hecho de que ustedes estaban en el mundo muggle **-.** Interrumpió James a su hermano.

 **-** Cuando supimos de la fuga, le dije a Anastasia que los lleváramos a la casa de Petunia por eso mismo, ahí era imposible que los encontraran **-.** Dijo Lily.

 **-** Resulta que el traidor investigó a fondo acerca de nuestra vida privada, así fue como se enteró que Lily tenía una hermana muggle **-.** Continuo James **.-** Cuando a Marconi le avisaron que Lily y Anastasia estaban involucradas en la búsqueda, dio por zanjado que ustedes estaban en Privet Drive.

 **-** Ese día fue agotador **-.** Suspiró **.-** Me encontraba camino al Ministerio, pero antes de entrar decidí llamar a Petunia, la primera vez no me atendió, no me pareció raro, pero cuando a la cuarta vez tampoco me atendió me empecé a preocupar, en ese momento un joven se me acercó informándome de lo que habían encontrado en la celda, sin pensarlo mucho me aparecí en la casa **-.** La pelirroja respiró con dificultad.

 **-** "Petunia y Vernon estaban en el salón, estaban desmayados, el dementor no les hizo daño, quizás fue porque los sintió a ustedes, cuando me percaté de que se encontraban bien subí corriendo las escaleras sintiendo en el trayecto el frío típico de la presencia de esos seres, no había entrado a la habitación cuando ya había invocado el patronus, una vez que lo aparté los vi a los dos desmayados en la cuna, me asusté hasta que pude comprobar que se encontraban bien, que el dementor no había podido hacerles daño''

 **-** Si fuiste tú, tu patronus fue lo último que vi al desmayarme, por eso mi patronus es una cierva como el tuyo **-.** Tori miró agradecida a su tía.

 **-** ¿Eso fue todo lo que pasó? **-.** Preguntó Harry, los cuatro adultos asintieron.

 **-** ¿Y qué paso con tía Petunia y tío Vernon? **-.** Quiso saber Harry.

 **-** Los muggles no pueden ver a los dementores, lo sienten, pero no los ven, los llevamos a su habitación y al día siguiente no se acordaban de nada **-.** Le explicó su mamá.

 **-** ¿Atraparon a los que se escaparon? **-.** Preguntó Tori.

 **-** Sí y fueron sentenciados al beso **-.** Le aclaró su padre.

 **-** No pensé que eso traería secuelas, al día siguiente cuando ustedes se despertaron actuaron normal, como si lo que había pasado la noche anterior hubiera sido una imaginación **-.** Suspiró la pelirroja.

 **-** Los médicos dijeron que al ser tan pequeños el trauma sufrido por ambos fue muy fuerte, por esa razón su cerebro bloqueó ese recuerdo en defensa propia, de manera inconsciente reprimieron todo lo acontecido de esa noche **-.** Continuó Anastasia.

 **-** Por eso, a pesar de que no recordábamos nada, nuestro mayor miedo era un dementor **-.** Comprendió Victoria.

* * *

 **-** No creo que sea buena idea esperar justo hasta el día para decirle Matthew **-.** Insistió la bruja.

 **-** Sé que no es lo mejor pero aún se siente ligeramente la tensión de lo que hablamos cuando llegaron de Hogwarts y ahora decirle esto... Amor sabes que no es fácil, la actitud que adopta Victoria en esta situación no ayuda **-.** Suspiró.

 **-** Nos queda una semana, hay que decírselo hoy **-.** Insistió **.-** Si nos tardamos más va a ser peor, Tori ya no es una niña, debe comprender nuestra situación.

La cocina quedó en silencio cuando por la puerta entró la pelinegra dirigiéndose a la nevera, sacó un vaso llenándoselo de jugo de naranja bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, al girarse se topó con dos pares de ojos.

 **-** Eeh... ¿Qué pasa? **-.** Inquirió mirando a sus padres.

 **-** Tenemos que hablar Victoria y creo que ya sabes lo que vamos a decirte **-.** Comenzó su padre.

La pequeña bruja suspiró antes de subirse a la isla con un pequeño salto.

 **-** Suéltenlo de una vez **-.** Espetó.

Los adultos se vieron antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su hija, pero ella no los dejó hablar.

 **-** ¿Se van de misión? ¿Es eso verdad? **-.** Preguntó hastiada la chica.

 **-** Sí, debemos salir de misión cuanto antes **-.** Le dijo su padre.

Esa respuesta molestó a la chica que se había mantenido en calma.

 **-** ¿Cuanto antes? **-.** Repitió con molestia **.-** Harry cumple años en unos días **-.** Les recordó.

 **-** Lo sabemos, cálmate, se supone que ya deberíamos de habernos ido de misión pero Lily y James dejaron en claro que no se marcharían antes del cumpleaños de Harry **-.** Le aclaró Anastasia.

La chica suspiró resignada, bebió juego antes de hablar otra vez.

 **-** ¿Cuándo se van a ir exactamente?

 **-** El 31 en la tarde, vamos a desayunar los seis en familia, le cantaremos cumpleaños a Harry y después nos iremos **-.** Le explicó Matthew.

 **-** ¿Van a volver antes del 1ero de septiembre? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** No **-.** Fue la respuesta en susurro de su padre.

Tori se bajó de la superficie y se bebió todo el jugo antes de marcharse de la cocina sin decir absolutamente nada.

* * *

 **-** _¿Ya te enteraste no?_

 **-** ¿Cómo le haces Harry? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? **-.** Le preguntó entre molesta y triste.

 **-** _No sé, ¿La costumbre?_ _ **-.**_ El chico suspiró **.-** _Uno de los dos tiene que ser el fuerte para apoyar al otro ¿No? Ese soy yo, a ti siempre te ha costado más aceptar las ausencias de nuestros padres, desde ese momento supe que yo sería el que debía hacerse el fuerte en estas situaciones y estar a tu lado._

 **-** Gracias... No sabes lo importante que eres para mí Harry, eres mi todo, quiero que lo sepas, no te voy a cambiar por nada del mundo.

 **-** _Yo también te quiero Tori_ **-.** Fue la respuesta de Harry, Tori rió, sabía que su primo no era muy bueno con las palabras.

* * *

 **-** ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Torise lanzó a los brazos de su primo en cuanto este hubo abierto la puerta de su casa.

 **-** Gracias princesa **-.** Le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

 **-** Feliz cumpleaños Harry **-.** Anastasia lo abrazó y besó.

 **-** Gracias tía.

 **-** Feliz cumpleaños campeón **-.** Matthew lo abrazó con un solo brazo ya que en el otro llevaba una bandeja.

 **-** Te hice una torta fría **-.** Le dijo Tori señalando la bandeja que llevaba su papá mientras entraban a la casa.

 **-** Excelente **-.** Le sonrió Harry.

 **-** Un momento, ¿Ustedes se van dentro de un rato, verdad? **-.** Preguntó Tori a los adultos, estos asintieron **.-** ¿Para donde se supone que vamos a ir Harry y yo?

Harry se atragantó con el pedazo de torta que masticaba.

 **-** ¿No le dijeron?/¿No le dijiste? **-.** Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Matthew.

Victoria los vio con sospecha, se cruzó de brazos.

 **-** ¿No vamos a ir a Potter Manor? **-.** Inquirió.

 **-** Los abuelos están nuevamente de viaje al igual que Sirius **-.** Le dijo Lily.

 **-** ¡Ah no! ¡No pienso poner un pie en Privet Drive! **-.** Espetó.

 **-** A pesar de que fue una opción, tampoco los vamos a enviar para allá **-.** Habló nuevamente Lily.

 **-** ¿Entonces? No entiendo **-.** Dijo con total confusión.

 **-** Ron invitó a Harry a pasar las vacaciones en La Madriguera, hablamos con Molly para ver si no tenía molestia en recibirte a ti también **-.** Le explicó Anastasia.

La cara de Lily Victoria era un poema, abrió la boca mirando a sus padres con incredulidad, antes de que pudiera responder, su padre se le adelantó.

 **-** Molly aceptó sin problemas en que también pases el verano en su casa, como Ron también es tu amigo no vimos problemas en que fueras a pasar este mes en La Madriguera **-.** Le respondió.

 **-** ¡Me niego! **-.** Espetó **.-** ¡No quiero pasar todo un mes encerrada en esa casa junto a Ron ni mucho menos con Ginny! **-.** Respiró profundamente **.-** De paso que se tienen que ir de misión y dejarnos solos, ¿También tengo que ir obligatoriamente a La Madriguera? **-.** Resopló con molestia.

Sus padres la miraron con sorpresa, no pensaron que reaccionaria de esa manera.

 **-** ¿Ahora entienden por qué no le había dicho nada acerca de que Ron me había invitado a su casa? **-.** Susurró Harry a sus tíos.

 **-** ¡Lily Victoria! **-.** Regañó su madre **.-** ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué reaccionas de esa manera? ¿Ron no es tu amigo? **-.** Le preguntó su madre.

 **-** Podría decirse que sí, pero ustedes no saben lo que es convivir todo un año junto a él para que también me lo tenga que calar en vacaciones, prefería mil veces ir a casa de Hermione.

 **-** Habíamos pensado en eso, pero Jane y Robert decidieron...

 **-** Viajar para Madrid, ya lo sé, Hermione me lo dijo **-.** Interrumpió a su madre.

 **-** Por esa razón hablamos con Molly, ella aceptó encantada de que los dos pasen el mes de agosto en su casa **-.** Insistió Anastasia.

 **-** No quiero ir **-.** Se negó.

 **-** Lo siento Lily, pero no hay nada que hacer al respecto, ya está hablado con Molly, ella los está esperando **-.** Le espetó su madre con tono autoritario.

 **-** ¡Claro! ¡Es súper fácil, ¿No?! **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¡Se van de misión dejándonos a Harry y a mí como siempre bajo la responsabilidad de alguien más! **-.** Dijo furiosa, pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas **.-** ¡Y de paso me obligan a ir a una casa que no quiero visitar ni mucho menos quedarme un mes! **-.** Se levantó de golpe del sofá que compartía con Harry.

 **-** ¿Para dónde vas? **-.** La detuvo su padre cuando le vio la intención de salir de la casa.

 **-** ¡A empacar mis cosas! **-.** Le gritó antes de marcharse.

La estancia quedó en silencio, los adultos se veían sin entender la situación que acababa de ocurrir.

 **-** Ok, sinceramente no pensé que reaccionaria de esa manera **-.** Suspiró Anastasia.

 **-** Yo tampoco me imaginé esto, ¿Ron no se supone que es su amigo? **-.** Preguntó Lily a su hijo.

 **-** Primero que nada, Ron es mi mejor amigo no el de Tori, en tal caso, Draco o el mismo Neville serían el mejor amigo de ella **-.** Les aclaró.

 **-** Pero sigue siendo su amigo, ¿No? Ella misma lo dijo **-.** Indicó Matthew.

 **-** Después de decir que no iba a soportar estar en una casa encerrada con él **-.** Siguió James.

 **-** A Tori no le cae mal Ron como tal, sino su actitud, su forma de ser **-.** Aclaró Harry **.-** O eso creo **-.** Susurró para que no lo escucharan.

 **-** Explícate **-.** Le pidió su madre.

 **-** Ron es muy irresponsable, flojo cuando se trata de los estudios, a veces hace comentarios fuera de lugar que colman la paciencia de Tori y de paso, discute mucho con Hermione, eso molesta mucho a Victoria **-.** Explicó.

 **-** Entiendo, pero a pesar de eso se sigue juntando con él **-.** Insistió Anastasia.

 **-** Sí, estoy seguro que a pesar de eso, Ron no le cae tan mal a Tori, porque por muy amigo mío que sea, si Ron le cayera mal, Tori simplemente lo ignoraría y pasaría de su presencia, pero no es así, me imagino que le molesta ir a La Madriguera ya que después de calárselo durante nuestra estadía en Hogwarts resulta que también debe hacerlo en las vacaciones **-.** Supuso Harry.

 **-** ¿Y que tiene contra la hija menor de Molly? **-.** Preguntó Anastasia.

 **-** Cierto, también nombró a Ginny **-.** Inquirió su mamá.

Harry resopló. **-** Ni yo soporto a Ginny.

 **-** ¡James! Estas hablando de una niña **-.** Regañó Lily.

 **-** Si mamá, pero Ginny es una niña muy fastidiosa, se la pasa acosándome todo el día, a veces me ofusca, eso claramente molesta a Tori **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** ¿Pero le has dejado en claro que no estas interesado en ella? **-.** Preguntó su padre.

 **-** ¿Cómo le dices de una manera sutil a una niña de doce años, hermana menor de tu mejor amigo, que no te gusta en absoluto? **-.** Miró a su padre y después a su tío al ver que este no decía nada.

 **-** Entonces a ti no gusta ella para nada **-.** Insistió Lily.

 **-** ¡Es solo una niña! ¡Y hermana de Ron! **-.** Espetó.

 **-** Creo que eso ya quedo claro **-.** Suspiró Matthew.

 **-** Si tú sabías todo esto, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Aceptaste ir a pasar las vacaciones allá, ¿Dónde creías que Tori iba a quedarse? **-.** Le preguntó su padre.

 **-** Ah no, no me reproches **-.** Se defendió **.-** Ron me había invitado a La Madriguera mucho antes de saber que ustedes se iban de misión, le dije que no sabía si iba a ir pero cuando ustedes me dijeron que tenían que salir de misión en agosto, le mandé una carta aceptando su invitación, no me olvidé de Tori, pensé que ella iría para donde Hermione o incluso a Potter Manor, no tenía idea que Sirius también estaba de viaje.

 **-** Pues resulta que eso fue lo que pasó **-.** Dijo resignada la pelinegra mayor.

 **-** ¿Los padres de Neville también se van de misión con ustedes? **-.** Pregunto cómo última opción Harry.

 **-** Sí, ¿Por qué? **-.** Respondió James.

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** Tori pudo haberse quedado con ellos, no sería la primera vez.

 **-** Buen punto, aunque Neville obviamente se va a quedar con su abuela, no creo que Augusta tenga problemas con cuidar a Tori durante el mes de agosto **-.** Pensó Anastasia.

 **-** Oh no, créeme, Tori va a preferir mil veces ir a La Madriguera que quedarse en Longbottom Manor bajo el cuidado de la abuela de Neville **-.** Aseguró.

 **-** Lo siento por ella, es mi hija y la quiero mucho, pero tendrá que irse a La Madriguera **-.** Desistió Matthew.

* * *

 **-** ¿Es posible esto? **-.** Preguntó incrédula **.-** ¡Debo ir a La Madriguera! ¡A La Madriguera! **-.** Gritó tirando toda la ropa en el baúl.

 **-** _Cálmate Tori..._

 _ **-**_ ¡No me pidas que me calme Granger! **-.** Grito alterada **.-** Demonios... Juro que Merlín me debe de odiar.

 **-** _Victoria, tan solo respira, ¿Si? Tienes que controlar tus emociones, me dijiste que le gritaste a tu papá antes de salir de la casa de Harry, ¿Es eso posible?_

La pelinegra suspiró sentándose en la cama antes de pasarse las manos por la cara.

 **-** Tienes razón, no debí gritarle, me dejé controlar por la rabia.

 **-** _¿Cuándo se van para La Madriguera?_

 _ **-**_ Me imagino que después que _termine_ de arreglar mi ropa **-.** Alzó la mirada topándose con el desastre que había dentro del baúl, se levantó y haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad lo cerró de golpe sin "importarle" en absoluto que estuviera todo desordenado.

 **-** _¡¿Tori, ya terminaste?!_ _ **-**_ **.** Escuchó el grito de su madre provenir de la planta baja.

 **-** Te tengo que dejar Mione, cuando pueda te vuelvo a llamar o te mando una carta.

 **-** _No hay problema, adiós._

Con ayuda de la varita bajó el baúl hasta la planta baja donde se encontró con su madre.

 **-** Van a usar los polvos flu para llegar a La Madriguera, viajaran desde la casa de tu tía, vamos.

* * *

 **-** Nos pusimos de acuerdo con Molly respecto a que tienen que ir con ella al Callejón Diagon a comprar todos los libros **-.** Explicó **.-** Ya hablamos con Madame Malkin para que les tenga dos túnicas preparadas, solo de medírselas y ya, estoy casi segura que la que usaron este curso les quedará corta **-.** Sonrió Lily.

 **-** Que si no, han crecido mucho estos meses **-.** Anastasia los miró sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Ya tienen todo listo? **-.** Preguntó James, los chicos asintieron.

Cada padre abrazó primero a su hijo y después a su sobrino.

Tori se mostró desinteresada al devolver los abrazos.

 **-** Cuídense, pórtense bien **-.** Les pidió la pelirroja.

Harry fue el primero en desaparecer por la chimenea, después lo siguió Tori.

 **-** Hija, por favor, compórtate, ¿Si? **-.** Le pidió su padre.

La chica solo lo miró indiferente antes de arrojar los polvos.

* * *

Buenas noches!

Aquí les deje el capítulo revelador de misterios xD

Espero les haya gustado y sus dudas hayan quedado resueltas (Algunas xD)

No había podido actualizar porque el jueves me quede sin saldo y no me di cuenta si no hasta la noche y sin internet no pude recargarme y ayer bueno, no sé qué rayos pasa con las líneas telefónicas que andan muy maricas, (Y según Movistar es la mejor aquí en Venezuela) Y no me abren las páginas de internet por el celular.

También está el hecho que aún no he decidido bien cada cuanto publicar :s

Lo más seguro es que lo haga con un día de por medio, entiendan que no lo he podido finalizar, (Ahora menos con las pasantías que el único momento en que puedo escribir es en la mañana cuando voy en el autobús) Este es el capítulo 11 y solamente tengo 23, apenas he podido adelantar 3 capítulos T.T

E insisto, no quiero que me pase lo mismo con _No Tengas Miedo_ , me niego a repetir lo mismo y dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo.

Pero bueno, veremos cómo vamos a medida que vaya actualizando.

 **Angely04:** Fuiste la primera! Juju xD Felicidades! Le ganaste a mi esposo! Te mereces un premio xD

 **ShiroBlackwhite:** Jajaja te perdono por perdonarme tu a mi :D Tranquilo esposo de mi vida que soy incapaz de serte infiel, JAMAS DE LOS JAMACES te seré infiel así tu estés a sopotocientos kilómetros de Venezuela :D Si… Yo también odio a Ginny xD

PD: Me imagino que también me serás fiel xD

 **FloARJF:** Me parece perfecto que quedemos a mano xD Y en serio eres increíble… No había pensado en el nombre sipo para ellos y dudo mucho que se me ocurriera algo asi, (Creo que lo pudiste notar cuando no sabía que nombre ponerle al fic) Me encanta Alori… Suena tan… ALORI xD

 **Lissy Zavala:** Espero seguir entregándote más momentos Harmony.

PD: Ustedes harán que caiga en el pecado (NO DEBO HACER SPOILER) Vamo a calmano con respecto a Harry y Hermione… Por fis?

Confíen en mi cuando te digo que es 100% Harmony (Así llegue un momento en que eso quede en duda, es necesario) NADA DE SPOILER

Los quiero!

Nos leemos! :D

* * *

 _La mujer se giró encontrándose con la chica, pero en un movimiento veloz e inesperado sacó la varita lanzándole un hechizo no verbal a la Potter, está reaccionando rápido y por instinto conjuró un Protego con un movimiento de la mano bloqueando el hechizo_

 _Los Weasley miraron la escena sorprendidos, sobre todo Molly y los gemelos ya que Tori conjuró el hechizo sin varita._


	12. Vacaciones en La Madriguera'

'' **Vacaciones en La Madriguera''**

Salió de la chimenea observando la cocina, sintió a Molly darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente cariñosamente, ella le correspondió el abrazo sin dejar de observar todo con mucha curiosidad.

Nunca le pasó por la cabeza que La Madriguera fuera así tan acogedora, se podía sentir claramente el ambiente familiar, cerró los puños con impotencia, caminó hasta poder observar con claridad un reloj que le había llamado la atención ya que este no tenía números, a su vez, tenía escritas unas palabras y al final de cada manecilla había una foto de cada integrante de la familia Weasley.

 **-** Esta cool, ¿Verdad? **-.** Le preguntó a su lado **.-** Me gustó desde la primera vez que lo vi **-.** Le dijo sonriendo, Tori le sonrió de vuelta.

 **-** Harry... No quiero dormir con Ginny... **-.** Le susurró sin dejar de observar el curioso reloj.

 **-** Shh, tranquila **-.** Le susurró de vuelta **.-** Obviamente no creo que Molly acepte que durmamos juntos pero puedes pasarte en la noche, Ron siempre se queda dormido rápido, yo te espero despierto **-.** Harry la besó en la coronilla, en esos momentos ella necesitaba de su apoyo, siempre era lo mismo cada vez que sus padres se iban de misión.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Fred y George aparecieron en la cocina gritando, los dos se abalanzaron contra la pelinegra abrazándola.

 **-** Hola chicos **-.** Saludó **.-** ¿Me extrañaron? **-.** Les preguntó riendo.

 **-** Sabes que si **-.** Respondieron al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Exclamó al verlo **.-** Qué bien que ya llegaste amigo **-.** Le sonrió **.-** ¡Victoria! **-.** Dijo con sorpresa al reparar en su presencia **.-** Hola, no sabía que venías **-.** La miró, sus ojos azules brillando de emoción.

 **-** Yo tampoco **-.** Respondió **.-** Pero aquí estoy, ¿Cómo estas Ronald? **-.** Le sonrió logrando que el chico se ruborizara ligeramente.

 **-** Bien... **-.** Le respondió.

 **-** ¡Hola Harry! **-.** Ginny sonrió mirando al pelinegro **.-** Que bien que ya llegaste **.-** La sonrisa se le borró del rostro al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pelinegra **.-** Hola Tori.

 **-** Hola Ginny **-.** Respondió por educación.

 **-** Bueno ya que todos se saludaron **-.** Interrumpió Molly **.-** Ron sube con Harry a tu habitación para que deje su baúl, Fred, George, ayuden con su equipaje a Tori y súbanlo a la habitación de Ginny **-.** Ordenó para horror de Ginny.

 **-** Oye mamá, ¿Tori no puede dormir en nuestra habitación? **-.** Preguntó George.

 **-** ¡Es verdad! **-.** Exclamó Fred **.-** Hay espacio para que ella pueda quedarse ahí **-.** Apoyó a su hermano.

Tori sonrió cuando escuchó lo que dijeron los gemelos pero no se emocionó porque sabía que Molly no aceptaría tal cosa, menos cuando vio la cara de horror que compuso.

 **-** ¡¿Están locos?! **-.** Espetó alarmada **.-** ¡Victoria no puede dormir en la misma habitación que ustedes! **-.** Les aclaró **.-** ¡Además de ser mujer es una niña! **-.** Recordó.

 **-** ¿Y quién ha dicho lo contrario? **-.** Preguntó con seriedad **.-** Nosotros la respetamos por eso mismo **-.** Le dijo Fred.

 **-** La respuesta seguirá siendo no **-.** Sentenció **.-** Ella tiene que dormir en la habitación de Ginny, las dos son mujeres, así que dejen de decir tonterías y ayúdenla a subir el equipaje **-.** Ordenó.

* * *

 **-** Ya Arthur viene en camino chicos, ¿Les falta mucho?

Molly apuró a sus hijos y a Harry para que terminaran de poner la mesa.

 **-** Harry querido, ¿Dónde está Victoria? **-.** Preguntó al no verla.

Harry alzó la mirada buscándola, al no encontrarla sonrió comprensivo.

 **-** Voy a buscarla **-.** Le avisó.

 **-** Apúrate para que coman caliente **-.** Instó Molly.

Harry salió de la cocina rumbo a las escaleras, la encontró sentada en la cornisa de la ventana que daba a las colinas que rodeaban La Madriguera, la pelinegra observaba todo respirando profundamente y con melancolía.

 **-** Ron es un idiota, ¿Sabes? **-.** Comenzó a hablar al sentirlo **.-** Tiene una familia amorosa, unida, la casa es espectacular, se siente una atmósfera familiar, sus padres siempre están con él **-.** Riócon ironía **.-** Y con todo y eso, se queja e incluso es capaz de envidiarnos tan solo porque nosotros somos " _ricos_ " y él no **-.** Bufó **.-** ¿Le cuesta mucho apreciar la familia que tiene? **-.** Resopló con molestia.

 **-** No sé qué decirte... **-.** Suspiró **.-** Yo me di cuenta de todo eso la primera vez que vine, pero eso no importa en estos momentos, vamos, el señor Weasley viene en camino y la mesa ya está lista **-.** Le avisó alargándole una mano.

Tori se levantó de la cornisa, le tomó la mano y juntos bajaron las escaleras, al llegar a la cocina divisó en el reloj como la manecilla del señor Weasley se movía hasta las letras que decían "En casa" al mismo tiempo que aparecía entrando por la puerta de atrás de la cocina.

 **-** ¡Buenas noches familia! **-.** Saludó.

 **-** ¡Buenas noches papá! **-.** Contestaron sus hijos.

Se acercó hasta su esposa dándole un beso.

 **-** Arthur, tenemos visita, ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que venían Harry y Lily? **-.** Preguntó sonriente **.-** Llegaron en la tarde **-.** Avisó.

 **-** Buenas noches señor Wesley, ¿Cómo está? **-.** Lo saludó Tori seguida de su primo.

 **-** ¿Lily? **-.** La miró sorprendido **.-** Guao, pero si ya eres toda una mujercita **-.** Le sonrió **.-** Aún me acuerdo cuando los veía correr por todo el departamento de aurores siendo tan solo unos niños, eres igualita a Matthew, excepto por los ojos azules inconfundibles de Anastasia.

Después de saludarse todos se sentaron a comer en la mesa, Bill se había llevado muy bien con Tori cuando los gemelos se la presentaron.

 **-** Oye Tori, Fred y George me dijeron que te gusta el quidditch e incluso quieres pertenecer al equipo **-.** Le comentó Bill.

 **-** Así es, solo que voy a esperar hasta 5to año para presentar las pruebas, voy a optar por cazadora, es mi posición favorita **-.** Le sonrió a Bill.

 **-** Me parece una excelente idea **-.** Estuvo de acuerdo sonriendo.

Cuando estaban terminando de comer, la cocina se inundó de una melodía, los Weasley alzaron la cabeza confundidos, no comprendían de dónde provenía ese sonido.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** La llamó Harry.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Le contestó.

 **-** ¡Te están llamando!

La pelinegra reaccionó a la música que escuchaba y rápidamente sacó su celular comprobando así que realmente estaba recibiendo una llamada, sonrió alegre sin poder evitarlo.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Contestó **.-** En La Madriguera... ¡Si, no puedo creerlo!...

La familia Weasley por entera miró con total asombro a Tori cuando esta atendió la llamada.

 **-** ¿Eso es un... **-.** Empezó el señor Weasley.

 **-** Si **-.** Corroboró Harry **.-** Un celular **-.** Le respondió sin apartar la mirada del suyo.

 **-** Dale no hay problema, mañana te llamo, adiós **-.** Después de colgar se sintió tan observada que alzó la cara encontrándose con todos los pelirrojos mirándola con atención.

 **-** ¿Hablaste con Hermione? **-.** Preguntó Molly incrédula.

 **-** Así es **-.** Sonrió **.-** Me llamó, al principio no había captado que mi celular estaba sonando ya que no sabía que los aparatos electrónicos funcionaban aquí, pensé que era como en Hogwarts **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** En Hogwarts no funcionan por un hechizo que realizó Dumbledore **-.** Explicó **.-** Es por eso que los pueden usar aquí, aunque no logro entender a la perfección el aparato ese llamado celular **-.** Frunció el ceño Arthur.

 **-** Uno de los mejores inventos muggles, en serio, en su mundo el celular sustituye a la lechuzas mensajeras **-.** Les explicó Tori.

 **-** Así es **-.** Corroboró Harry **.-** Con el celular puedes enviar mensajes que llegan al momento y puedes llamar y recibir llamadas como acabaron de ver **-.** Señaló **.-** Hermione esta en Madrid, pero como ella tiene un celular, llamó a Tori y así hablaron a través del aparato **-.** Les explicó Harry.

Los magos se quedaron en silencio analizando la información que acababan de recibir.

 **-** Ciertamente es algo sorprendente **-.** Murmuró Molly.

 **-** ¿Y la música que sonó? **-.** Le preguntó Bill.

 **-** Es el tono de llamada, puedes colocar cualquier canción que quieras para las llamadas y los mensajes **-.** Le aclaró la pelinegra.

 **-** Hey Tori, si los celulares funcionan, los psp también **-.** Le dijo Harry con emoción.

 **-** ¡Es verdad! **-.** Sonrío emocionada **.-** ¡Fred, George! ¿Quieren conocer el maravilloso mundo de los videojuegos? **-.** Les preguntó con una sonrisa prometedora.

 **-** Por tu mirada, estoy seguro que nos gustará **-.** Le respondió George sonriendo.

* * *

Victoria Potter estaba sentada en el muro que había frente a la ventana de la habitación de Ginny, observaba en silencio el cielo estrellado siendo iluminado por la luna nueva, escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas.

 **-** ¿No piensas dormir? **-.** Le espetó Ginny.

La chica suspiro antes de responder **-.** No puedo.

 **-** Bueno, allá tú, buenas noches **-.** Le deseo de manera seca.

Se acomodó en su cama dándole la espalda para dormirse sin esperar a que la chica respondiera.

Tori no le dio importancia, siguió observando el cielo nocturno, siempre le ha gustado observar la luna cuando esta se encuentra grande, redonda y brillante, aunque la prefiere mil veces cuando está llena.

Pasados unos veinte minutos se levantó del muro acercándose en silencio hasta la cama de Ginny, escuchó la profunda respiración de la pelirroja, sinónimo de que estaba dormida, se dirigió a la puerta saliendo de la habitación, subió las escaleras en completo silencio hasta llegar a la habitación de Ron.

Abrió la puerta empujándola lentamente, entró cerrándola tras de sí, en la penumbra de la habitación se topó dos ojos verdes brillando observarla, caminó hasta la cama de Harry, cuando hubo llegado este apartó la sábana para que se metiera.

 **-** ¿Estás bien? **-.** Le preguntó el chico.

 **-** Ahora si **-.** Tori se acurrucó contra el costado de su primo pasándole una mano sobre el pecho.

Harry dobló un brazo colocándolo debajo de su cabeza mientras que la mano que tenía libre la posaba en el hombro de su prima, poco a poco sintió como la respiración de ella se hacía más profunda cayendo dormida rápidamente, a los segundos la siguió al maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **-** ¡Por ahí no, Freddie! **-.** Le grito su hermano.

 **-** ¡Tengo que esconderme! **-.** Explicó **.-** ¡Me están disparando y me quedé sin municiones! **-.** Insistió su gemelo.

Tori veía divertida a los gemelos mientras jugaban conectados con los psp, ya llevaban una semana en La Madriguera y Fred y George estaban encantados con las consolas, Harry la miró sonriendo con diversión.

 **-** Si están así por los psp no me imagino cuando jueguen con el Xbox o el ps3 **-.** Le comentó divertido.

 **-** Seguro y nos dicen para mudarse, no querrán salir de nuestra casa **-.** Se rió Tori.

Estaban en la sala, Fred y George llevaban toda la tarde y parte de la noche jugando, Tori y Harry navegaban con sus celulares y Ron estaba usando el psp del pelinegro.

 **-** ¿Por qué tienes dos psp? **-.** Le preguntó Ron a Tori.

 **-** Uno es 3000, mi papá me lo compró sin saber, en cambio el otro es más nuevo ya que es 3001 **-.** Le explicó como si nada.

Ron la miró sin entender, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a la chica a que se refería Molly apareció en la sala.

 **-** Ya es tarde, vamos, suban a acostarse, acuérdense que mañana iremos temprano al Callejón Diagon **-.** Recordó.

Los gemelos de mala gana apagaron los aparatos entregándoselos a Tori y subieron las escaleras seguidas de los chicos y de última la señora Weasley.

* * *

 **-** Bueno chicos, primero que nada tenemos que ir a donde Madame Malkin a comprar las túnicas **-.** Se dirigió a los Potter **.-** Sus madres me dijeron que ustedes necesitan una y Ron también, se estira cada semana **-.** Sonrió viendo a su hijo.

Molly emprendió el camino hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin seguida por cuatro pelirrojos y dos pelinegros muy de cerca.

 **-** Buenos días **-.** Saludó la señora Weasley entrando a la tienda.

Una señora un poco robusta, de edad, vestida con una elegante túnica de color azul rey, los recibió.

 **-** Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? **-.** Los recibió.

Harry y Tori se colocaron delante de la señora Weasley.

 **-** Oh, jóvenes Potter **-.** dijo al reconocerlo **.-** Hasta que por fin llegan, sus madres tenían razón, están mucho más altos **-.** Les sonrió **.-** Ahora entiendo porque me mandaron a tenerles dos túnicas, vengan, pasen.

Los guió hacia la parte donde tenía un espejo y un banquito para poder medirles las túnicas, mientras los pelinegros se acomodaban, Madame Malkin se dirigió hacia un escaparate sacando dos túnicas negras de muy buena calidad.

 **-** Tengan **-.** Les dijo entregándoselas **.-** Mídanselas para ver que tal les quedan y si tengo que hacerles algunos arreglos.

Harry y Tori se las colocaron, Malkin los observó de arriba abajo mientras les daba una vuelta, después con la varita comenzó a ver dónde necesitaba hacerle unos que otros ajustes.

 **-** Bien, quítenselas, sus padres las dejaron pagas **-.** Avisó **.-** ¿Necesitan algo más? **-.** Les preguntó cogiendo las túnicas.

 **-** En realidad si **-.** Dijo Tori **.-** Necesito por favor otro suéter, los otros ya me están quedando cortos **-.** Explicó.

Malkin le sonrió **.-** Me lo imaginé, ya te los tengo, sé que no te gustan con botones, toma, mídetelo.

Le tendió un suéter negro cuello redondo, Tori lo cogió colocándoselo.

 **-** Mejor imposible, gracias **-.** Se lo devolvió sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Cuantos quieres? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Dos.

 **-** ¿Y tú Harry? **-.** Le preguntó al pelinegro.

 **-** Yo quiero tres.

Madame Malkin se movió buscando otro suéter para que Harry se lo midiera, Tori caminó hacia donde estaban los gemelos observando con ilusión dos túnicas negras de la misma calidad que la que ella se había medido.

 **-** ¿Les gustan? **-.** Les preguntó.

 **-** Están cool **-.** Admitió Fred.

 **-** ¿Las quieren? **-.** Insistió Victoria.

 **-** Pues sí, pero sabemos que no las podemos comprar **-.** Murmuró George.

 **-** Tonterías **-.** Se dirigió hacia donde la señora **.-** Madame Malkin, por favor, estas dos túnicas que tiene en la vitrina, para ellos dos **-.** Señaló a los gemelos.

La señora se acercó hasta donde los pelirrojos mirándolos de arriba abajo mientras con la varita y una cinta métrica les cogía las medidas.

 **-** Lily, ¿Qué haces? **-.** Intervino Molly **.-** Nosotros no...

 **-** No se preocupe señora Weasley **-.** La interrumpió **.-** Corre por mi cuenta **-.** Aseguró.

 **-** ¿Qué? No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre Lily? **-.** Siguió negando Molly.

 **-** Señora Weasley no insista en negarse **-.** Le dijo Harry **.-** Tori no acepta un no por respuesta, no se preocupe, tómelo como agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros **-.** Insistió **.-** Ron, Ginny, elijan una túnica ustedes también **-.** Les indicó Harry.

 **-** No siga, ya está decidido **-.** Le dijo Tori a Molly cuando le vio la intención de volver a refutar.

Molly no tuvo más remedio que quedarse callada y observar como sus hijos, sonrientes, se medían túnicas de excelente calidad.

 **-** Qué pena con sus padres **-.** Dijo **.-** Gastaron muchísimos galeones **-.** Les dijo apenada la matriarca Weasley.

 **-** No se preocupe **-.** La calmó Victoria **.-** Cuando les digamos que le compramos túnicas a sus hijos, no van a reprocharnos nada **-.** Le aclaró.

Iban hablando mientras se dirigían a la tienda donde comprarían los libros que necesitarían para ese ciclo escolar.

 **-** Buenos días **-.** Entró Victoria de primera.

 **-** Oh, buenos días señorita Potter **-.** Saludó el señor al reconocerla **.-** La estaba esperando, me trajeron unos libros que sé, le gustaran **-.** Le sonrió.

Tori lo miró con una sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillando de emoción.

 **-** Primero que nada, aquí están los libros que usted y el joven Potter necesitan para su 4to año en Hogwarts, ya están pagos **-.** Les señaló dos bultos sobre el mostrador.

 **-** Excelente, gracias, pero por favor necesito que me arregle otro igual a esos, uno con los libros de 3er año y dos con los libros de 6to año **-.** Le indicó Victoria.

 **-** Ahora mismo los organizo **-.** Le dijo mientras se retiraba a buscar los libros necesarios.

 **-** Antes de que diga algo **-.** La interceptó **.-** Le vuelvo a repetir, no aceptamos un no por respuesta y si, los libros son para sus hijos **-.** Le dijo Harry a Molly.

 **-** No tienen por qué hacerlo **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Claro que sí, Ron es mi mejor amigo, Tori adora a los gemelos como si fuesen sus hermanos y Ginny también es nuestra amiga, así que deje de negarse **-.** Le pidió Harry.

 **-** Aquí esta lo que me pidió **-.** Dijo el señor dejando sobre la mesa los demás libros **-.** ¿Algo más?

 **-** Usted sabe que si **-.** Tori dejó seis libros en la mesa sonriendo **.-** Por ahora me voy a llevar estos.

 **-** ¿Dos de cada uno? **-.** Preguntó extrañado.

 **-** Así es, para mí y para una amiga **-.** Le aclaró.

Después de pagar salieron de la tienda.

 **-** Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre y por aquí hay un restaurante que adoro y se me antoja su comida **-.** Exclamó la Potter.

 **-** Buena idea **-.** LA siguió su primo **.-** Yo también tengo hambre, ¿Necesita llegar temprano a La Madriguera señora Weasley? **-.** Le preguntó Harry.

 **-** No, pero yo les puedo preparar comida cuando...

 **-** Entonces venga, vamos **-.** La interrumpió Harry **.-** Usted cocina delicioso, pero hoy le toca tan solo esperar a que le sirvan la comida, sé que le gustará **-.** Sonrió.

Victoria disimuló la sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta como su primo persuadía a Molly.

Siguieron caminando para dirigirse a las calles donde estaban ubicados los restaurantes de comida cuando en un cruce Victoria pudo distinguir a una joven mujer con el cabello de color rosado chillón.

 **-** ¡Nymphadora! **-.** Gritó emocionada.

La mujer se giró encontrándose con la chica, pero en un movimiento veloz e inesperado sacó la varita lanzándole un hechizo no verbal a la Potter, está reaccionando rápido y por instinto conjuró un _Protego_ con un movimiento de la mano bloqueando el hechizo

Los Weasley miraron la escena sorprendidos, sobre todo Molly y los gemelos ya que Tori conjuró el hechizo sin varita, en cambio, Harry sonreía con diversión.

 **-** ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames _así_? **-.** Le preguntó con molestia.

 **-** ¡Pero si ese es tu nombre! **-.** Exclamó burlona.

 **-** Un nombre que odio **-.** Le espetó **.-** No sé qué tenía en mente mi madre al ponerme así **-.** rodó los ojos **.-** Odio la manía de la familia Black con sus nombres de "estrellas" **-.** Resopló con molestia.

 **-** Yo no le veo nada de malo a ese nombre **-.** Comentó divertida **.-** Es encantador **-.** Le dijo aguantando la risa.

 **-** Tan solo cállate y ven a saludarme **-.** Ordenó **.-** ¿O no piensas hacerlo? **-.** Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

La chica sonrió antes de caminar hacia la mujer abrazándola con fuerza, la bruja mayor le dio un beso en la cabeza.

 **-** ¿Como estas, enana? Además de grande **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Bien, ¿Y tú? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo.

 **-** Mejor imposible, un poco cansada **-.** Sonrió antes de alzar la cabeza **.-** ¡Harry! **-.** Le grito al chico **.-** Ven a darme mi abrazo tú también **-.** Le exigió.

El chico llegó abrazando a la bruja con entusiasmo recibiendo también de su parte un beso en la cabeza.

 **-** ¿Cuándo llegaste? **-.** Le preguntó el pelinegro.

 **-** Hace tres días, por eso no había ido a visitarlos, ¿Están comprando los libros? ¿Están solos? **-.** Les preguntó con sorpresa al no ver a ninguno de sus padres.

 **-** Sí y no, estamos con los Weasley **-.** Le respondió Tori.

Nymphadora alzó la mirada encontrándose con cinco cabezas pelirrojas, cuando ubicó a Molly sonrió.

 **-** ¡Molly! Hola, ¿Cómo estás? **-.** La saludó **.-** Tanto tiempo, ¿Y Bill?

 **-** Hola Tonks, bien, si vale, tanto tiempo, Bill también está bien, trabajando todavía en Gringotts **-.** Le respondió sonriendo.

 **-** Que bien, por cierto **-.** Se dirigió a los pelinegros **.-** ¿Dónde está Canuto?

 **-** Fuera del país, asuntos de la empresa **-.** Respondió Harry.

 **-** Entiendo.

Victoria la miró maliciosa **.-** ¿Ya has visitado a Remus?

Las mejillas de la Auror se colorearon ligeramente, el rosado cabello pasó a ser rojo claro por un momento.

 **-** No, aún no **-.** Le respondió **.-** Ya les dije que llegué apenas hace tres días, tenía que resolver asuntos en el Ministerio **-.** Siguió tratando de ignorar su propia reacción.

 **-** Aprovecha las vacaciones **-.** La picó **.-** Acuérdate que él da clases en Hogwarts y por esa razón debe estar libre **-.** Le dijo Tori con picardía.

 **-** ¡Lily! Estás incomodando a Tonks **-.** La regañó Molly.

 **-** No te preocupes Molly **-.** La calmó la Auror **.-** Ese es mi día a día, ya estoy acostumbrada a las bromas de esta diablilla **-.** Le dijo sonriendo mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza a la chica.

 **-** ¿Irás en diciembre a la mansión? **-.** Le preguntó con ilusión la pelinegra.

 **-** Pues claro **-.** Le respondió sonriéndole divertida.

 **-** ¿Qué vas a hacer? **-.** Le preguntó Harry **.-** Justo nos dirigíamos al Muggle Magic.

 **-** Una invitación tentadora, pero ya comí **-.** Explicó **.-** Además tengo que ir otra vez al Ministerio, lo siento chicos, se los recompenso en diciembre **-.** Alzó la mano derecha en son de promesa.

 **-** Vale, conste que tú lo estás diciendo **-.** Declaró Harry sonriendo.

 **-** Y que a mí no se me olvida nada **-.** Siguió Tori.

 **-** Eso lo tengo bien claro, entonces nos vemos chicos.

Abrazó a cada uno despidiéndose, después se dirigió a la señora Weasley despidiéndose igual para marcharse de ahí.

Volvieron a emprender el camino rumbo al restaurant.

 **-** No sabía que conocían a Tonks o que le tuvieran tanta confianza **-.** Comentó Molly.

 **-** Es sobrina de Sirius y él es nuestro padrino, prácticamente ella nos ha visto crecer a Harry y a mí, es como una prima o una tía muy divertida **-.** Le explicó sonriendo la pelinegra.

Llegaron hasta el restaurant, cuando Molly lo vio se sorprendió y al momento quiso negarse, se trataba de un restaurante de lujo, no necesariamente debían vestir con túnicas elegantes para entrar, pero si era un restaurante caro.

 **-** No diga nada, tan solo entre **-.** La apuró Victoria al darse cuenta que pretendía negarse.

 **-** Buenas tardes jóvenes Potter **-.** Los recibió el chalet.

 **-** Buenas tardes, una mesa para siete personas por favor **-.** Pidió Harry.

 **-** Exactamente en el segundo piso, por favor **-.** Lo siguió Lily.

 **-** No hay problema, síganme.

Entraron siendo seguidos por los Weasley, estos miraban maravillados el restaurante, subieron las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, después de ubicarles la mesa, se sentaron.

 **-** Esta increíble **-.** Susurró Ron.

 **-** El dueño se basó en un restaurant muggle **-.** Les explicó Tori.

 **-** Y no solo en la arquitectura, el servicio también es a lo muggle **-.** Habló Harry **.-** Excepto claro cuando la comida esta lista ya que esta aparece frente a uno al igual que en Hogwarts **-.** Sonrió.

En eso llegó un camarero tendiéndoles los menús.

 **-** Jóvenes Potter, es un placer tenerlos nuevamente por aquí **-.** Saludó el joven camarero, era un apuesto rubio.

 **-** Hola John **-.** Le sonrió Tori **.-** Créeme también es un placer volver.

Harry asintió corroborando a su prima.

Los Weasley observaron los menús, Harry y Tori le explicaron cómo era el servicio, también se encargaron de describirle los platos que no conocían y los instaron a que escogieran el plato que quisieran sin importar el precio de este.

Cuando terminaron de elegir la comida el mesonero recogió los menús avisándoles que la comida estaría lo más rápido posible antes de marcharse.

 **-** Lo bueno es que en la cocina si usan magia y por eso la comida esta lista más rápido de lo normal **-.** Comentó Harry.

 **-** Por cierto Victoria, no sabía que podías hacer magia sin varita **-.** Le comentó Molly con sorpresa.

La chica la miró sin saber cómo reaccionar, suspiró resignada.

 **-** Si bueno... No es que sepa usar magia sin varita, reaccioné por instinto **-.** Le contestó esperando a que le creyera.

 **-** Exacto **-.** Le ayudó Harry **.-** Además Tori siempre ha provocado a Dora de esa manera, es el único hechizo que logra realizar **-.** Le explicó tratando de que se lo creyera.

Molly los miró sin estar muy convencida **-.** Ok, lo que pasa es que me sorprendió, apenas tienen 14años cuesta creer que hayas podido realizar el Protego **-.** Insistió.

La mesa quedó en silencio un buen rato mientras esperaban, cuando iban unos 10min Victoria divisó a cinco personas asomándose por las escaleras, cuando estos terminaron de subirla, los identificó.

 **-** No es cierto **-.** Murmuró mirando fijamente hacia el frente con claro gesto de fastidio.

 **-** ¿Qué pasa? **-.** Le preguntó Harry a la vez que trataba de girar la cabeza.

 **-** ¡No! **-.** Lo detuvo **.-** No voltees... Se trata del Ministro y su combo **-.** Le susurró.

Pero ya era muy tarde, desde lejos, el Ministro, Cornelius Fudge, divisó con claridad a los magos sentados en la mesa, cuando sus ojos encontraron los azules de la Potter, sonrió caminando hacia allá.

 **-** Viene hacia acá **-.** Murmuró con fastidio.

 **-** ¡Victoria! **-.** La regañó Molly en susurros al escuchar el tono **.-** ¡Se trata del Ministro de Magia! Ten más respeto **-.** Ordenó.

 **-** Lo que usted diga señora Weasley **-.** Murmuró.

 **-** ¡Buenas tardes! **-.** Exclamó al llegar a la mesa **.-** ¿Cómo se encuentran por aquí? **-.** Preguntó sonriendo **.-** Señora Weasley, jóvenes Potter, chicos.

Victoria ya estaba mareada de tantas veces que había escuchado "jóvenes Potter".

 **-** Todo bien, ¿Y usted señor Ministro? **-.** Le preguntó Tori sonriendo con falsa cortesía pero pasando desapercibida para Cornelius.

 **-** Me alegro por ustedes, tenía tiempo sin verlos, hay que ver todo lo que han crecido **-.** Comentó observándolos con detenimiento **.-** Como pasa el tiempo, aun me acuerdo cuando los veía correr de pequeños por todo el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica **-.** Dijo sonriendo **.-** Y ahora, todos unos adolescentes a punto de cursar el 4to año en Hogwarts **-.** Dijo con orgullo.

 **-** Es así como usted lo dice señor Ministro **-.** Le sonrió esta vez Harry.

 **-** Y tu Molly, ¿Cómo estás? **-.** Le preguntó por cortesía **-.** Ellos son tus cuatro hijos menores que aún estudian en Hogwarts, ¿No? **-.** Siguió.

 **-** Sí, así es, ellos son Fred, George, Ronald y Ginebra **-.** Le dijo señalando a sus hijos.

 **-** Veamos cómo les va, déjame aprovechar y decirte que Percy es un asistente único y muy eficiente **-.** Dijo palmeando el hombro del pelirrojo a su lado.

 **-** Hola mamá, chicos **-.** Saludó Percy.

 **-** ¿Qué tal les va en Hogwarts? **-.** Preguntó dirigiéndose otra vez a los pelinegros **.-** He escuchado que eres la número uno de tu generación **-.** Miró a Lily **.-** Pero que los dos son todos unos prodigios en DCAO y no me cabe dudas siendo sus padres los mejores aurores **-.** Aseguró.

 **-** Pues sí, Victoria es la mejor junto a nuestra amiga, Hermione Granger **-.** Dijo Harry.

 **-** Granger, si, también me hablaron de ella, es como Lily, hija de muggles pero eso no le impide para destacar **-.** Aludó el Ministro.

Y como si el restaurant estuviera de lado de los Potter, los platos de comida que cada uno había pedido aparecieron en la mesa.

 **-** Oh, bueno **-.** Exclamó al ver los platos **.-** Me retiro para que puedan comer en paz, fue un gusto hablar con ustedes **-.** Se dirigió a Harry y a Tori **.-** Hasta luego.

Después de despedirse se marchó rumbo a una mesa que ya le tenían preparada, la pelinegra suspiró aliviada cuando lo miró alejarse.

 **-** ¡Victoria! **-.** Exclamó Molly **.-** ¿Qué dirían tus padres si te vieran actuar de esa manera? **-.** Le preguntó con reproche.

 **-** Señora Weasley, dígame algo **-.** Le pidió seria **.-** ¿Cuantas veces usted ha compartido con el ministro? **-.** Le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Molly se quedó pensando un poco pero no supo que responder, obviamente no eran muchas, por no decir pocas o casi ninguna.

 **-** Usted no sabe lo que es crecer con ese hombre metiendo su horrible nariz en nuestra familia **-.** Le espetó **.-** Siempre acosándonos a Harry y a mí, ¡Es insoportable! **-.** Chsitó con molestia.

 **-** ¿En serio? **-.** Le preguntó sorprendida.

 **-** No le estoy mintiendo, es la verdad **-.** Insistió **.-** Desde que se dio a conocer el embarazo de mi madre y el de mi tía, Cornelius Fudge se volvió una garrapata para la familia Potter **-.** Le aclaró la pelinegra.

 **-** Si le digo que pretendió que lo dejaran estar cuando mi tía y mi mamá dieron a luz **-.** Dijo con incredulidad **.-** ¿Con que derecho pedía entrar en la sala? **-.** Preguntó con molestia Harry.

 **-** ¿Me va a decir que no está loco? **-.** Insistió Tori **.-** Obviamente los que tienen derecho de entrar a cada parto son los padres del bebe **-.** Dejó en claro **.-** Por muy Ministro de Magia que sea, no podía estar presente **-.** Espetó Tori.

 **-** Y eso solo fue el principio **-.** Siguió Harry **.-** Hasta que no cumplimos los 11 siempre quiso estar presente en todos nuestros cumpleaños **-.** Frunció el ceño.

 **-** Créame, usted no lo conoce como nosotros **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Usted conoce a la imagen del Ministro, lo que se dice de él, pero el verdadero hombre que es, no tiene ni idea **-.** Le dijo con molestia la chica.

 **-** Por como lo dices cualquiera piensa que no te gusta tener la atención del Ministro de Magia **-.** Le dijo Ron incrédulo.

 **-** Pues no, no me gusta para nada tener su atención **-.** Le dejó en claro **.-** Es agobiante, quiero lograr cosas por mis propios méritos, ¿Es posible que ya nos haya ofrecido a Harry y a mí un puesto en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica? ¡Por Merlín! Apenas vamos a cursar 4to año, yo ni siquiera estoy segura de sí quiero volverme auror.

 **-** ¿En serio les ofreció eso? **-.** Preguntó incrédula Molly.

 **-** Sí, nuestros padres estaban presentes, obviamente no reaccionaron bien, desde ese día Fudge se ha mantenido más alejado de nuestra familia **-.** Confirmó Harry.

 **-** ¿Le puedo sugerir postres? **-.** Preguntó el camarero al llegar a la mesa.

 **-** ¡Sí! **-.** Gritaron Ron y Ginny.

El camarero se acercó sugiriéndole ciertos postres.

 **-** Los postres aparecerán cuando entregue la orden, para ustedes **-.** Dirigiéndose a los pelinegros **.-** ¿Los mismos de siempre?

 **-** En efecto John **-.** Le aseguró Harry.

 **-** Déjame adivinar **-.** Empezó George cuando el camarero se retiró.

 **-** Para Tori un gran trozo de torta de chocolate... **-.** Lo siguió Fred.

 **-** Rellena de chocolate **-.** Prosiguió George.

 **-** Y cubierta de chocolate **-.** Terminaron al mismo tiempo.

 **-** ¿Quien dijo esa mentira? **-.** Sonrió con diversión la chica **-.** Yo aborrezco el chocolate.

Y justo cuando terminaba de decir aquella mentira, un trozo de torta de chocolate como la describieron los gemelos apareció frente a ella.

 **-** Si claro, aborreces el chocolate **-.** Dijeron los gemelos y Harry al mismo tiempo sonriendo divertidos cuando el rostro de la pelinegra se iluminó al ver la torta.

* * *

 **-** Aún no están cargados, háganme el favor de calmarse **-.** Ordenó **.-** Además, ¡Van a fundirles las pilas! **-.** Exclamó **.-** No dejan descansar a los psp.

Les dijo Tori a los gemelos cuando los sintió entrar a la sala con la clara intención de decirle que fuera a su casa a buscar los aparatos ya que como en La Madriguera no hay electricidad, tenía que ir a su casa y ponerlos a cargar, los hermanos suspiraron en derrota.

 **-** Compréndenos **-.** Le pidió George **.-** Nunca habíamos usado un aparato electrónico muggle tan divertido **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Los comprendo, pero tienen que dejarlos descansar, si siguen con ese ritmo, les van a dañar la pila **-.** Les explicó Tori sin despegar su mirada del celular.

 **-** Claro, tu porqué tienes tu celular para arriba y para abajo todo el día **-.** Resopló Fred.

 **-** Estoy chateando con Hermione tengo que aprovechar que está en la habitación del hotel, dentro de 5min va a salir **-.** Le aclaró.

Los gemelos se sentaron en el sillón frente a Tori con cara de total aburrimiento.

La chica al verlos sonrió, cerró el chat colocando la cámara sacándoles una foto, cuando el flash les dio estos se asustaron.

 **-** ¿Cuál es el miedo? **-.** Preguntó divertida **.-** Es tan solo el flash de la cámara, relájense **-.** Los calmó al ver la cara de susto que pusieron.

Los chicos se acercaron y Tori les explicó y enseñó, terminaron tomándose selfies desde todos los ángulos.

Al ratico Harry entró junto a Ron.

 **-** Venga Tori, enseñémosle a estos pelirrojos lo que es el fútbol **-.** Le dijo Harry sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Fútbol? ¿Qué es eso? **-.** Preguntó Bill que venía bajando las escaleras.

Victoria sonrió **.-** Dame a Bill y a Fred.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando al fútbol, con magia habían hecho dos arquerías y pintado en el césped una cancha de fútbol, claro con las dimensiones para jugar fútbol sala.

* * *

 **-** Uff, me estoy muriendo de la sed **-.** Dijo Ron mientras entraban en la cocina para beber agua.

Los pelirrojos se veían totalmente agotados, sudados y respirando con clara dificultad, en cambio los pelinegros estaban sudados pero en mejores condiciones que los Weasley.

 **-** No sé si es que ya estoy muy viejo para esto o qué **-.** Dijo exhausto **.-** Pero es que ustedes no muestran signos de agotamiento como nosotros **-.** Espetó Bill.

Los Potter sonrieron con suficiencia.

 **-** Eso es porque hemos jugado al futbol desde pequeños y siempre trotábamos con nuestros padres o con Sirius los fin de semana antes de entrar a Hogwarts **-.** Le explicó Harry **.-** Por eso tenemos mejor condición física que ustedes **-.** Sonrió divertido.

 **-** ¿Y aún lo siguen haciendo? **-.** Volvió a preguntar Bill.

 **-** En vacaciones y en navidad **-.** Le respondió Tori.

 **-** No sé si está bien lo que voy a decir, pero creo que amo al futbol sobre el quidditch **-.** Habló Fred.

 **-** Es que realmente es muy divertido, tienen que enseñarme a hacer todo eso que hicieron **-.** Comentó George.

 **-** ¿Las fintas? **-.** Preguntó Harry sonriendo.

 **-** No sé, eso que hacían cada vez que nos pasaban con el balón **-.** Aclaró Fred.

 **-** Se llaman fintas, se hacen con esa intención, pasar a tu adversario sin que te quiten el balón **-.** Les explicó Tori, le arrebató el balón a Harry dejándolo en el piso para después pisarlo.

 **-** ¿Vamos a jugar otra vez o ya lo dejamos para mañana? **-.** Preguntó Harry con diversión al ver a los hermanos sentados en la silla con cara de total cansancio.

Victoria no pudo aguantar la risa al verlos, realmente estaban agotados, podía decir que ninguno tenía una óptima condición física y no los culpaba, no se necesita tener una condición física excesiva para jugar al Quidditch.

Ninguno respondió a la pregunta hecha por Harry, claramente querían seguir jugando pero dudaban que se pudieran mantener en pie.

Tori por su parte no podía quedarse tranquila teniendo un balón, con la punta del zapato lo elevó comenzando a hacer fuchi, los pelirrojos la vieron con sorpresa.

 **-** ¿Cómo haces eso? **-.** Le preguntó Ron.

 **-** Con práctica **-.** Respondió a la vez que hacia la vuelta al mundo dejando cada vez más sorprendidos a los Weasley.

 **-** Presumida **-.** Escuchó que le decía su primo.

 **-** ¡Chicos! **-.** Escucharon a Molly al entrar a la cocina **.-** Hasta que por fin se dignan a entrar, suban a bañarse mientras preparo la cena, vamos, vamos **-.** Ordenó corriéndolos.

Sus hijos se quejaron, ninguno tenía ánimos para levantarse, realmente se sentían bastante cansados, las piernas aun las tenían entumecidas y con leves temblores.

 **-** Vamos, dejen de quejarse y pónganse en pie **-.** Los apuró Molly.

Harry y Victoria sonreían con burla, era muy divertido ver a los varones Weasley en ese deplorable estado, cuando todos salieron de la cocina se dirigieron a las escaleras, los cuatro pelirrojos gimieron.

 **-** Joder, ya no me parece divertido dormir en el último piso **-.** Se quejó Ron.

Harry lo miró con burla **.-** Te espero arriba amigo.

Subió las escaleras junto a su prima a la vez que escuchaba las quejas de su amigo porque en vez de ayudarlo, lo dejaba ahí tirado.

* * *

 **-** ¿Sabes que a mí no me engañas, verdad? **-.** Le espetó Ginny arreglando su baúl de Hogwarts, mañana partirían nuevamente al castillo.

Tori que estaba jugando con su psp, alzó el rostro mirándola.

 **-** No tengo la menor idea de a lo que te refieres **-.** Le dejó en claro, se había sorprendido solo que lo ocultó cuando la escuchó hablarle ya que durante las vacaciones rara vez le dirigía la palabra.

Ginny se enderezó colocando los brazos en jarras.

 **-** Claro, hazte la loca **-.** Le dijo con molestia **.-** Estoy segurísima de que no hubo una noche en que durmieras aquí en la habitación **-.** Le espetó **.-** No me creo eso de que siempre te despertabas primero que yo.

Victoria también se enderezó **.-** ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Me da igual si me creíste o no total, no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti, en tal caso a tu madre ya que estoy en su casa **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Pero estas en mi habitación **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Habitación que tú misma dijiste que no he utilizado.

 **-** ¿Sabes que puedo decírselo a mi madre? **-.** Amenazó al darse cuenta que la pelinegra no se inmutaba **.-** Y es más que obvio que me va a creer a mí ya que soy su hija.

Victoria respiró hondo para llenarse de paciencia.

 **-** Escucha **-.** Ordenó mirándola con molestia **.-** Me he comportado y te he aguantado estas cuatro jodidas semanas por el hecho de que estoy en tu casa y también para no traerle problemas a Molly con nuestras claras diferencias **-.** Espetó **.-** No hagas que pierda la paciencia y arruine todo mi esfuerzo el ultimo día **-.** La miró frunciendo el ceño **.-** Dile a tu madre lo que se te venga en gana, porque si, tienes razón, no he dormido aquí, todas las noches al igual que lo hare hoy **-.** Enfatizó **.-** Me he pasado al cuarto de Ron para dormir con Harry **-.** Se cruzó de brazos **.-** ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? **-.** Alzó la ceja **.-** Te recuerdo que Harry y yo somos primos, compartimos sangre y si me da la gana de dormir con él, ni porque Molly me lo impida lo dejaré de hacer.

Ginny estaba colorada pero de rabia, no podía creer que ella haya sido capaz de decirle todo eso estando en su casa y más aún en su habitación pero no fue capaz de defenderse cuando la puerta se abrió y por esta entró Molly.

 **-** Vamos chicas, a dormir **-.** Ordenó sin caer en cuenta de lo que había interrumpido **.-** Ginny, ¿Aun no has terminado de arreglar tus cosas? **-.** Regañó al ver el baúl por la mitad sobre su cama.

Tori se había vuelto a arreglar en la cama.

 **-** ¿Y tú Victoria? **-.** Le preguntó Molly **.-** ¿Dónde está tu baúl?

 **-** Los gemelos vinieron hace ratico y me hicieron el favor de bajarlo y dejarlo en la sala **-.** Le explicó sin despegar su mirada del aparato.

Molly la miró sorprendida **.-** ¿Cuándo arreglaste el baúl?

 **-** Había empezado ayer pero aun habían cosas que no podía guardar así que terminé en la tarde **-.** Le explicó **.-** De todas maneras hay cosas que tengo que guardar mañana antes de salir.

 **-** Es solo que me sorprende **-.** Se explicó **.-** Harry también es así.

Tori sonrió esta vez mirándola **.-** Mi mama y mi tía nos educaron así, la primera vez nos ayudaron y nos enseñaron como hacerlo, después comenzamos a hacerlos nosotros solos, siempre el día anterior y temprano **-.** Le explicó **.-** Nos regañaban si lo hacíamos en la noche.

 **-** Lily y Anastasia se ven que son así.

 **-** No tiene idea **-.** Le dijo Tori sonriendo **.-** Pero gracias a eso, Harry y yo somos como somos.

 **-** Bueno Ginny, apúrate a terminar de arreglar tu baúl, vamos **-.** Apuró **.-** Cuando finalices apagas las luces, iré a ver a Ron, seguro está peor que tú **-.** Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Ginny hizo ademan de detenerla pero miró a Tori y cuando volvió a ver a su madre ya estaba saliendo de la habitación así que no la detuvo.

* * *

Buenas noches!

Aquí les dejé las vacaciones de nuestra pelinegra en La Madriguera

¿Qué les pareció? xD

Al parecer fueron mejores de lo que Tori creyó, claro, ¿Cómo no lo van hacer si tiene a los gemelos para su diversión?

Estoy actualizando hoy ya que este capítulo es más o menos largo y porque lo más seguro es que vuelva a actualizar el martes así que espero lo hayan disfrutado y hayan quedado un poco satisfechos o lo estén hasta el martes xD

 **ShiroBlackwhite:** Jajaja hay que tener micuha paciencia bebe, la espera siempre vale la pena xD ¿Ves? Fieles a morir, así es nuestro matrimonio :3 Sé que estamos en el mismo continente pero bien lejos amor! Jajaja xD Ten por seguro que no abandonaré Y… claro que me puedes besar esposo mío :$ xD

 **Angely04:** Jajaja Tori es más fuerte de lo que creíamos, sobre todo por el hecho de soportarlos.

 **Lissy Zavala:** ¿Te gusto este pedacito del mes de las vacaciones? xD

 **FloARJF:** ….. Creí que habíamos quedado a mano /3 Cuál es tu excusa? T.T Espero que sea por alguna buena explicación y que no se trate de nada malo…. Ahora entiendo porque no me respondiste el msj, ¿Sabes? Había pensado y todo nombrarte madrina de los próximos hijos que tendré con mi amado esposo ShiroBlackWhite y me vienes a hacer esto nuevamente? Me lo tendré que replantear.

PD: ¿Sera que te puedo enviar las fotos por un correo?

Saben que los quiero, ¿No? Y si no es así, se los recuerdo: ¡Los quiero! :3

Nos leemos! :D

Próxima Cita: Martes 05 de septiembre de 2017

* * *

 _Estaba bebiendo jugo de calabaza cuando sin saber porque dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los profesores y en el acto escupió todo el jugo que tenía en la boca bajo la atenta mirada incrédula de sus amigos._

 _ **-**_ _¿Quieres saber cuántos años tiene?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó sin poderse contener_ _ **.-**_ _¿En serio esa es una pregunta importante? ¡Se supone que vinimos a estudiar no a coquetear con los profesores!_ _ **-.**_ _Espetó._

 _ **-**_ _¿Acaso es malo querer saber la edad de un profesor?_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió la serpiente._

 _ **-**_ _Tiene 35_ _ **-.**_ _Soltó sin pensar_ _ **.-**_ _No ya va, ¿Quieres saber de la vida privada del_ _profesor?_ _ **-.**_ _Pregunto mirándola_ _ **.-**_ _¡_ _¿Todas quieren saberlo?!_ _ **-.**_ _Gritó a la clase._

* * *

 _La contempló desde lejos, estaba siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna, sus ojos brillaban increíblemente, las mejillas ligeramente rosadas por el aire frío que soplaba y su largo cabello negro moviéndose con la brisa._

 _Se quedó en silencio y sin poder moverse mirándola, no podía creer lo hermosa que podía ser con tan solo 14años, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, le costaba creer todo lo que Tori le hacía sentir._


	13. 4to Año-Sentimientos

'' **4to año-Sentimientos''**

A pesar de todo, Lily Victoria Potter no se podía quejar de las vacaciones que pasó en La Madriguera, Fred, George y hasta el mismísimo Bill se encargaron de que fueran sumamente divertidas.

Pero ya era pasado, justo en este momento se encontraban en el andén 9/3-4 observando como Molly abrazaba y besaba a sus hijos despidiéndose, sin querer se acordó de sus padres, esta mañana, antes de salir, Hedwig les había llevado una carta a ella y a Harry.

La carta había sido escrita por su madre y su tía, les decían que se divirtieran y disfrutaran este nuevo ciclo escolar, que no se metieran en problemas, que lamentaban mucho no poder ir a despedirlos en la estación, que los amaban mucho, entre otras cosas.

 **-** ¡Victoria!

Escuchó que la llamaban, le costó reconocer la voz así que no pudo retener la sonrisa y el ligero sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas cuando se topó con los ojos grises de Alexander Stone.

 **-** ¡Alex! **-.** Sonrió **.-** ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? **-.** Le preguntó cuándo lo tuvo cerca.

 **-** Bien, no me quejo **-.** Le sonrió **.-** ¿Y las tuyas?

 **-** Súper divertidas **-.** Aseguró **.-** Las pasé con los Weasley, así que Fred y George se encargaron de hacerlas mega divertidas **-.** Sonrío.

 **-** ¿Y eso? **-.** Le inquirió.

 **-** Mis padres tuvieron que salir de misión, nada de otro mundo **-.** Resopló.

 **-** ¡Tori!

Esa voz si la reconocía, sonrió con suma alegría cuando divisó a Tonks acercarse y abrazarla.

 **-** ¡Dora! **-.** Exclamó devolviéndole el abrazo **.-** ¿Y eso? ¿Qué haces por aquí? **-.** Le preguntó al separarse.

 **-** Quise venir a despedirme de ustedes, ¿Y Harry? **-.** Preguntó al no verlo cerca de la chica.

 **-** ¡Aquí! **-.** Sonrió abrazándola por detrás.

 **-** Mira te presento a un amigo **-.** Le dijo al separarse de Harry **.-** Alexander Stone y ella es Nymphadora Tonks, pero dile Tonks al menos que quieras terminar en San Mungo **-.** Le sonrió al chico.

 **-** Un placer.

Cuando se estaban despidiendo porque debían de subir al tren, fue que encontraron a Hermione, se saludaron y subieron juntos al tren.

 **-** En serio me gustaría acompañarte todo el trayecto a Hogwarts, pero me nombraron Prefecto así que debo ir al vagón de Prefectos **-.** Le dijo Alexander.

Había tomado a Tori del brazo evitando que entrara al vagón y así poder hablar con ella a solas.

 **-** ¡Qué bien! Felicidades **-.** Le sonrió un poco sonrojada por lo que había dicho.

 **-** Gracias, ¿Crees que el año que viene te nombren prefecta? **-.** Preguntó como no queriendo la cosa.

 **-** Pues no sé **-.** Dudó **.-** Sinceramente espero que no, pero lo más seguro es que McGonagall lo haga así me niegue **-.** Suspiró.

 **-** Ve el lado positivo, pasaríamos más tiempo juntos **-.** Le sonrió mirándola.

Tori no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara, tampoco el sonrojo que le ocasionó la manera en que él la estaba mirando y menos aún, que su magia se alborotara de la manera en que lo hizo, estaba segura que Harry lo había notado pues sintió como la magia de su primo incrementaba, seguro estaba molesto.

 **-** Si te soy sincera, realmente no quiero ser nombrada prefecta ya que eso trae consigo muchas responsabilidades... **-.** Se mordió el labio nerviosa, no supo cómo continuar.

 **-** Pero, ¿Qué? **-.** La instó Alexander.

 **-** Eso de pasar más tiempo contigo resulta tentador **-.** Le susurró ya que se encontraba demasiado nerviosa.

Alexander le sonrió emocionado, no pensó que ella le respondería aquello.

 **-** ¿Sabes? Puedo quedarme todo el trayecto observando tus ojos azules **-.** Le dijo mirándola con intensidad **.-** Pero en serio tengo que irme y además puedo sentir la penetrante mirada de tu primo a través del vidrio y no quiero averiguar si es capaz de lanzarme una maldición en ese estado **-.** Le dijo divertido.

Tori se rió, no había visto a Harry, pero sí que podía sentir su magia.

 **-** Algo me lo decía, no lo he visto, pero si puedo sentir su magia **-.** Le dijo también divertida.

 **-** No voy a preguntar que quisiste decir con eso porque ya se me hizo tarde **-.** Se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla **.-** Nos vemos en el castillo.

Le susurró antes de irse, Tori sonrió tontamente colocando una mano sobre la mejilla recién besada, la sintió caliente, claramente estaba sonrojada.

 **-** ¡Harry por Merlín! **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¡Contrólate! **-.** Le pidió.

El cubículo se sentía pesado, en tensión, claramente la magia de Harry estaba haciendo estragos en ese espacio tan pequeño.

 **-** Solo están hablando, deja de compórtate así **-.** Siguió la castaña.

El chico suspiró tratando de calmarse, era incapaz de controlar sus reacciones, es que apenas sentía la magia de Alexander reaccionar de esa manera e insinuársele así a Lily, lo descontrolaban.

 **-** Joder Hermione **-.** Masculló.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Harry decir aquella palabra.

 **-** Tú no sientes lo que yo **-.** Espetó **.-** Mi magia reacciona sola cuando el imbécil ese se le acerca y se le insinúa a Victoria, no puedo evitarlo **-.** Resopló.

La castaña lo estaba mirando, no sabía que decir, de pronto se dio cuenta como los ojos del chico brillaron con peligro, conteniendo su magia, desvío la mirada justo para ver como Alexander se alejaba del rostro de su amiga, supuso le había dado un beso en la mejilla, por eso la reacción de Harry.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Este la detuvo alzando el brazo y cerrando los ojos.

En ese momento Tori ingresó al cubículo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, observó a Harry recostarse en el respaldo del asiento manteniendo los ojos cerrados, se acercó sentándose a su lado.

Le susurró algo al oído, el chico se relajó notablemente, tanto así que la habitación volvió a su estado normal en lo que la magia de Harry se disipaba.

 **-** ¿Para donde fue Alexander? **-.** Le preguntó con curiosidad Hermione.

 **-** Lo nombraron prefecto, así que tiene que dirigirse al vagón de prefectos **-.** Le explicó.

Ron bufó mirando por la ventana.

 **-** ¡Qué bien! **-.** Sonrío Hermione.

El trayecto a Hogwarts no tuvo más precedentes, Tori escuchaba con atención todo lo que Hermione le contaba acerca de lo que había hecho en Madrid.

Al llegar a Hosgmeade y después de cambiarse, se bajaron del tren directo a hacer la cola para subirse a los carruajes.

Entraron al Gran Comedor sentándose respectivamente en su mesa.

 **-** Remus aún no ha llegado, eso es raro **-.** Le dijo Harry a su prima.

Esta frunció el ceño al observar la mesa de los profesores y notar la ausencia del profesor de DCAO.

 **-** En serio es completamente raro **-.** Estuvo de acuerdo con Harry.

Presenciaron la selección de los de primer año para después disfrutar del banquete de bienvenida.

* * *

 **-** Oye Tori **-.** Le susurró Hermione desde su cama.

 **-** Mmm... **-.** Murmuró a duras penas.

 **-** ¿Estas considerando que te nombren prefecta? **-.** Preguntó con intención.

 **-** ¿A qué viene eso? **-.** Inquirió somnolienta.

 **-** A que si te nombran prefecta vas a pasar más tiempo con Alexander **-.** Contestó sonriendo.

Ese comentario hizo que la chica abriera los ojos, se sonrojara y se girara para encarar a su amiga.

 **-** ¿Por qué insinúas eso? **-.** Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

 **-** Yo no estoy insinuando nada, es la verdad **-.** Aseguró **.-** Claramente Alexander está interesado en ti, si el año que viene te nombran Prefecta, créeme cuando te digo que él hará todo lo posible por pasar más tiempo a tu lado.

La pelinegra se movió colocándose boca arriba, lo dicho por su amiga le hizo recordar las palabras que Alexander le dijo en el tren: _"Ve el lado positivo, pasaríamos más tiempo juntos"_

Suspirótapándose el rostro con el brazo.

 **-** Yo aún no sé qué siento **-.** Murmuró pero la castaña la escuchó.

Hermione sonrió comprensiva _,_ conocía a Tori lo suficientepara saber que estaba confundida, no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando con el chico.

 **-** Tómatelo con calma, ya verás que dentro de un tiempo tus sentimientos se aclararan.

* * *

Al día siguiente Victoria se despertó con mejor ánimo ya que la primera clase que tendrían sería DCAO y eso la ponía de muy buen humor.

Después de encontrarse con Ron, Harry y Neville en la Sala Común, se dirigieron al comedor, entraron conversando animadamente hasta ubicarse en sus asientos.

Estaba bebiendo jugo de calabaza cuando sin saber porque dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los profesores y en el acto escupió todo el jugo que tenía en la boca bajo la atenta mirada incrédula de sus amigos.

 **-** ¿Qué cojones hace Sirius en la mesa de profesores? **-.** Inquirió en un hilo de voz.

 **-** ¡Victoria! **-.** Le gritó alarmada su amiga **.-** ¡Lenguaje! **-.** Era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir aquella barbaridad.

Harry en cambio miró hacia la mesa de profesores encontrándose con la sonrisa burlona de su padrino.

 **-** ¿No se supone que estaba fuera del país por negocios con la empresa? **-.** Preguntó incrédulo el chico.

 **-** ¡Se supone! **-.** Exclamó su prima.

 **-** Eso lo pueden averiguar en las horas libres ya que tenemos que irnos o si no llegaremos tarde a nuestra primera clase, vamos **-.** Los apuró Hermione.

Llegaron al salón donde siempre veían DCAO, las puertas ya estaban abiertas, extrañados entraron al aula sentándose de primeros, Remus aún no había entrado al salón.

Justo cuando el aula estaba llena la puerta se cerró sola, los alumnos observaron hacia delante cuando escucharon pasos resonar contra el piso de madera a la vez que un hombre alto, blanco, cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros, ojos negros, ataviado en una túnica negra de buena calidad se detenía frente a la clase con una sonrisa pícara.

Harry y Victoria lo miraron sin poder creérselo, ¿Que se supone que hacia Sirius en el salón donde ellos veían DCAO con Remus?

El animago hizo un movimiento de varita hacia la pizarra a su lado derecho, en esta apareció claramente escrito: Sirius Black.

 **-** Buenos días jóvenes **-.** Saludó **.-** Como pueden leer, mi nombres es Sirius Black y seré su profesor de DCAO durante el mes de septiembre ya que el profesor Remus Lupin tuvo un contratiempo **-.** Se presentó.

Toda el aula estaba en silencio, las chicas embobadas con el encanto que desprendía Sirius, los chicos maravillados con la imagen imponente que portaba.

 **-** Remus me dejó en claro todo lo que debo impartirles durante este mes, pero si tengo oportunidad, les puedo enseñar algo de mi repertorio **-.** Les aseguró **.-** Pero lo primero que haremos hoy será conocernos, así que, ¿Alguna pregunta?

Al principio nadie levantó la mano, después poco a poco se fueron alzando una tras otra rápidamente.

 **-** ¿Me puedes explicar que rayos haces aquí? **-.** Le soltó Victoria sin poderse contener más.

Sirius le sonrió con sorna **.-** Creo que no prestó atención a lo que dije ¿Señorita...

Claramente dejó la frase a medias esperando a que Tori le dijera su apellido, esta lo miró incrédula.

 **-** ¿No se supone que estabas fuera del país? **-** Atacó esta vez Harry.

 **-** Mi vida privada no es de su incumbencia ¿Señor...

Hizo lo mismo que con Tori, Neville retuvo una carcajada al ver las caras de estupefacción de sus amigos.

 **-** ¡Sirius! **-.** Gritaron exasperados los pelinegros.

Este les sonrió con burla, sus ojos negros brillaban con diversión pura.

 **-** Profesor Black **-.** Corrigió **.-** No recuerdo haberles dado libertad para llamarme por mi nombre **-.** Espetó.

Hasta la misma Hermione tuvo que retener una carcajada.

 **-** Esto debe ser una broma **-.** Dijo Tori

 **-** Señorita, esto no es ninguna broma, como ya les dije voy a suplir al profesor Remus Lupin durante el mes de septiembre, ¿Eso le parece una broma? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** ¿Y quién se va a encargar de la empresa? **-.** Acusó Harry.

 **-** Joven... ¿De qué me está hablando? **-.** Preguntó con total confusión.

 **-** Esto no puede ser cierto **-** Murmuraron al mismo tiempo, hastiados del comportamiento del hombre.

 **-** Te la estas comiendo Sirius **-.** Le dijo esta vez Neville riéndose.

 **-** Oh, joven Longbottom, ¿Cierto? **-.** Preguntó **.-** Es igual a su padre, no sé a qué se refiere, pero gracias **-.** Le sonrió cómplice a Neville.

Neville se volvió a reír, Harry y Tori lo miraron con la boca abierta.

 **-** ¿Alguien más quiere hacer alguna pregunta? **-.** Se dirigió a los alumnos.

Nuevamente las manos se alzaron, Sirius señaló a una joven.

 **-** Tu nombre **-.** Pidió.

 **-** Pansy Parkinson profesor Black **-.** Respondió con altanería.

 **-** Ok señorita Parkinson, hágame su pregunta **-.** Instó.

 **-** Profesor, ¿Cuántos años tiene? **-.** Preguntó sonriendo con coquetería.

La mayoría de los alumnos la miraron con sorpresa, no se creían que hubiese hecho semejante pregunta a un profesor, Victoria giró los ojos, Sirius sonrió.

 **-** Sinceramente no me esperaba esa pregunta, no debería de responderla ya que es algo personal **-.** Le aclaró sin dejar de sonreír.

 **-** Profesor, ¿No podría darnos clases durante todo el curso? **-.** Preguntó Lavender Brown.

 **-** ¡Hasta séptimo! **-.** Gritó una estudiante de Slytherin.

 **-** No creo que esa sea posible jóvenes, como les dije solo estoy supliendo a mi amigo durante este mes, lo mío no es dar clases **-.** Aclaró.

 **-** Profesor **-.** Insistió Parkinson **.-** Aún no ha respondido mi pregunta, sé que se trata de algo personal, pero creo que hablo por todas las estudiantes femeninas cuando digo que en serio queremos saber su edad.

 **-** ¡Es que es muy joven! **-.** Exclamaron

 **-** ¡Se ve más joven que el profesor Lupin! **-.** Gritaron.

 **-** ¡Y más encantador! **-.** Rieron unas.

 **-** Definitivamente más guapo **-.** Siguieron otras.

Eran los comentarios que se escuchaban por todo el salón de clases, Sirius solo sonreía con diversión, Victoria estaba que no podía soportar más a todas esas brujas.

 **-** ¿Es casado?

 **-** ¿Tiene hijos?

Y explotó, se levantó de golpe apoyando las manos con fuerza en la mesa.

 **-** ¡Ya basta! **-.** Gritó hastiada **.-** ¡Aparte de ser un profesor es claramente mayor que todas ustedes! **-.** Espetó con clara molestia.

El salón quedó momentáneamente en silencio, después volvieron los cuchicheos.

 **-** ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Estás celosa por que eras la favorita del profesor Lupin? **-.** Le espetó Lavender.

Victoria rodó los ojos por enésima vez tratando de calmarse.

 **-** Claro, ese es el problema de ella, era la favorita del profesor Lupin y ahora no está **-.** Continuó Parkinson.

Victoria miró a Pansy sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

 **-** Yo no soy la favorita del profesor Lupin, es Harry y en tal caso que lo fuera **-.** Sonrió con suficiencia **.-** No es mi culpa ser la mejor al realizar los hechizos de defensa a diferencia de ti.

Ese comentario enfureció bastante a la Slytherin la cual también se colocó de pie.

 **-** Admite que lo que tienes son celos por que el profesor Black no mostró interés en ti ni la misma atención que el profesor Lupin, ese es el problema **-.** Le aclaró con altanería.

 **-** ¿Quieres saber cuántos años tiene Sirius? **-.** Le preguntó sin poderse contener **.-** ¿En serio esa es una pregunta importante? ¡Se supone que vinimos a estudiar no a coquetear con los profesores! **-.** Espetó.

 **-** ¿Acaso es malo querer saber la edad de un profesor? **-.** Insistió la serpiente.

 **-** Tiene 35 **-.** Soltó sin pensar **.-** No ya va, ¿Quieres saber de la vida privada del _profesor Black?_ _ **-.**_ Pregunto mirándola _ **.**_ **-** ¡¿Todas quieren saberlo?! **-.** Gritó a la clase.

Lanzó las preguntas al aire, nadie respondió solo se quedaron mirándola en silencio.

 **-** Como si lo supieras **-.** Bufó Lavender.

 **-** Su nombres es: Sirius Orión Black, tiene 35años, último descendiente de la ancestral familia Black, perteneció a Gryffindor, animago, soltero y mujeriego **-.** Se sentó como finalizando lo que acaba de decir **.-** Ah, se me olvidaba, es padrino mío y de Harry para quienes no lo sepan **-.** Aclaró a último momento.

Antes de que alguien fuera capaz de reaccionar después de todo lo dicho por la pelinegra, Sirius se aclaró la garganta atrayendo la atención.

 **-** Gracias por difundir mi vida privada Tori **-.** La miró **.-** ¿Alguien más quiere saber algo?

 **-** ¿Es verdad? **-.** Preguntó Pansy sin creerlo **.-** ¿Lo que dijo Potter es verdad? **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Creo que eso quedó más que claro señorita Parkinson **-.** Le contestó.

 **-** ¿Es verdad que usted es su padrino? **-.** Insistió Parvati.

 **-** Sí, es la verdad **-.** Sonrió **.-** Soy el padrino de Victoria y de Harry pero eso ya es irrelevante, ahora sí, ¿Alguien tiene otra pregunta que no sea personal?

Esta vez las únicas manos alzadas pertenecían a los estudiantes masculinos.

 **-** Profesor, ¿Qué es un animago? **-.** Preguntó Seamus.

 **-** Excelente, una pregunta interesante, no tiene que ver con la materia pero igual puedo respondértela **-.** Sonrió **.-** Un animago es un mago capaz de adoptar la forma de un animal, ustedes lo han visto, la profesora McGonagall es una animaga.

Desde ese punto la clase resultó mejor de lo esperado, los alumnos se notaron claramente interesados en lo que Sirius les comentaba, sobre todo en las respuestas que daba a sus preguntas.

Cuando la clase finalizó todos los alumnos fueron saliendo del aula uno a uno.

 **-** ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ibas a darnos clases? **-.** Atacó primero Harry.

 **-** ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías vuelto de viaje? **-.** Atacó esta vez Tori.

 **-** A ver, cálmense **-.** Les pidió **.-** Remus me pidió que lo sustituyera pero yo no sabía si iba poder por que aún no podía regresar del viaje, faltando una semana para que iniciaran las clases fue que le confirmé, sus padres me dijeron que ustedes estaban pasando las vacaciones donde los Weasley, no pude ir a visitarlos porque cuando volví del viaje lo primero tuve que hacer fue ir a la empresa a poner todo en orden, segundo, me reuní tanto con Dumbledore como con McGonagall ya que yo sería el profesor sustituto y por último con Remus para que me diera todo los apuntes y eso, lo siento chicos, pero no me alcanzó el tiempo para visitarlos **-.** Les explico todo con seriedad.

Harry y Tori relajaron el rostro y suspiraron resignados.

 **-** Pero cuéntenme, ¿Qué tal les fue en las vacaciones? ¿Cómo las pasaron? **-.** Les preguntó animado.

Tori se encogió de hombros antes de responder, Ron, Hermione y Neville los habían dejado solos para darles privacidad.

 **-** Bien, digo, no tengo nada de que quejarme **-.** Sonrió Tori **.-** Además los gemelos se encargaron de que las disfrutara.

Sirius asintió, pero él sabía muy bien lo que le había afectado la noticia de que debía pasar las vacaciones en otra casa que no era la suya, la miró abriendo los abrazos, Tori dudó, dejándose llevar por su orgullo, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos no se pudo resistir, corrió enterrando la cara en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

 **-** Shh, tranquila, aquí estoy, sé lo que sentiste cuando te dijeron que tenías que irte con los Weasley, ni te imaginas las ganas que me entraron de posponer el viaje de negocios e irlos a buscar para pasar las vacaciones juntos, pero no podía **-.** Le susurró.

Tori temblaba ligeramente mientras mantenía la boca cerrada con fuerza, no estaba llorando, se negaba a hacerlo frente a su primo y a Sirius, pero estaba a punto, su padrino le frotaba suavemente la espalda.

La separó de él ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos.

 **-** Te quiero... **-.** Le susurró Tori.

 **-** Yo también princesa.

Le dio un beso en la frente con mucho cariño, la volvió a abrazar con fuerza antes de soltarla, Tori se alejó de él para que Harry también pudiera abrazarlo.

 **-** Si quieren, pueden pasar por mi oficina en la noche, ahora se tienen que ir porque si no van a llegar tarde a su próxima clase y yo tengo que recibir a mis próximos alumnos.

Salieron del aula no sin antes despedirse de su padrino, se encontraron en el pasillo con sus amigos uniéndose a ellos para dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

* * *

 **-** Realmente voy a extrañar al profesor Black **-.** Sonrió **.-** No con eso quiero decir que el profesor Lupin sea malo, al contrario, es un excelente profesor, solo que el profesor Black es diferente... No sé... ¿Cool? ¿Está bien decirle _cool_ a un profesor? **-.** Preguntó confundido.

Se encontraban caminando por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts, ya todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus habitaciones a esas horas de la noche.

Tori no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas.

 **-** Oye... **-.** Le dijo con una sonrisa claramente afectado por su risa **.-** No te burles de mi **-.** Le pidió apenado.

 **-** No me estoy burlando de ti Alexander, es que me causó mucha risa la manera en como lo dijiste **-.** Le dijo aun con la sonrisa divertida en su rostro **.-** Aunque sí, yo creo que la palabra _cool_ es la mejor para describir a mi padrino.

 **-** Debió haber sido súper divertido crecer con Sirius eh.

 **-** Ni te imaginas, siempre se encargaba de hacernos reír a Harry a mí, mientras nuestros padres nos regañaban, Sirius se divertía con nosotros, incluso se unía a nuestras travesuras **-.** Le respondió con una sonrisa espléndida.

Alexander quedó inmediatamente prendado de ese gesto.

 **-** Aún sigo sin entender que hacías a esta hora en la Torre de Astronomía **-.** Le dijo mirándola.

 **-** No podía dormir así que fui hasta allá, me gusta observar la luna y las estrellas y desde la Torre se aprecian de una manera espectacular, ¿No crees? **-.** Le preguntó.

Sí que lo creía, desde la Torre la vista hacia el cielo era increíble, como tampoco podía negar el hecho de que se había quedado embobado cuando la vio.

Subió a la Torre casi que obligado, pero una vez estuvo arriba no se arrepintió para nada haber llegado hasta ahí cuando la vislumbró apoyada en la baranda.

La contempló desde lejos, estaba siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna, sus ojos brillaban increíblemente, las mejillas ligeramente rosadas por el aire frío que soplaba y su largo cabello negro moviéndose con la brisa.

Se quedó en silencio y sin poder moverse mirándola, no podía creer lo hermosa que podía ser con tan solo 14años, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, le costaba creer todo lo que Tori le hacía sentir.

Cuando se vio a si mismo queriéndola besar fue que reaccionó, se abrumó de sobremanera por la intensidad de sus sentimientos, se asustó horriblemente.

Al principio sintió una simple atracción, al fin y al cabo, Tori es bonita, pero sobre todo se sintió atraído por sus ojos azules, ahora se daba cuenta que ya no se trataba de la simple atracción que sintió al principio, ahora se trataba de algo más fuerte.

No podía creerlo, realmente le gustaba Victoria y _mucho_ , estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que la chica ya había reparado en su presencia y no fue hasta que ella le habló que el reaccionó.

 **-** ¿Tienes que hacer guardias todas las noches?

La pregunta echa por la pelinegra lo sacó de sus pensamientos trayéndolo al presente, en esos momentos se dirigían a su Sala Común.

 **-** No exactamente, a veces tengo que hacer guardia dos o tres veces a la semana, depende, además nos turnamos los días, los prefectos de 6to también tienen que hacer guardia al igual que los Premio Anual **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Ummm, ¿Ves? Demasiada responsabilidades, es más, dime la verdad **-.** Se adelantó hasta quedar frente a él impidiendo que siguiera caminando **.-** ¿Me ves regañando a un alumno por haber roto una norma? ¿Me ves a mí, Victoria Potter, castigar a un alumno por haber estado fuera de su habitación a altas horas de la noche? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** ¿Sinceramente? **-.** Sonrió **.-** No, no te veo haciendo nada de eso, ¿Esa es la razón del por qué no quieres ser prefecta?

 **-** Entre otras cosas **-.** Le respondió retomando su caminar **.-** Pero McGonagall no lo entiende, está empeñada en nombrarme prefecta **-.** Suspiró derrotada.

 **-** Es que no es por nada, pero más que empeño de la profesora, te lo mereces, eres la mejor de tu generación **-.** La aludo.

 **-** Si yo sé, o sea, sé que me quiere nombrar prefecta por eso, tendré que hablar con Hermione y ponerme de acuerdo con ella **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** ¿Con Hermione? **-.** Preguntó confundido.

 **-** Sí, es más que obvio que ella y yo seremos las prefectas de Gryffindor el año que viene, _fortuna major._

La señora gorda miró con molestia a los dos pelinegros antes de abrirle la puerta del retrato.

 **-** Lo siento, soy prefecto y estoy volviendo de mi recorrido **-.** Le dijo Alexander antes de entrar.

Caminaron directo a las escaleras, al llegar hasta las habitaciones de 4to año se detuvieron.

 **-** Bueno hasta aquí nuestra charla nocturna, espero que duermas bien Tori **-.** Se despidió el chico.

 **-** Fue agradable hablar contigo _Alex_ , nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.

Se acercó hasta donde el chico y colocándose en puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla, se separó sonriéndole apenada para después subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Alexander en cambio se quedó ahí pasmado mirándola marcharse, sonrió como tonto tocándose la mejilla, no pensó que la chica le daría un beso.

* * *

 **-** Harry, ¿No te gustaría pasar navidades en mi casa? **-.** Le preguntó Ron.

El pelinegro se tardó en responderle, estaba acostado en el sillón frente a la chimenea sobre las piernas de Tori, esta última le estaba acariciando la cabeza dejándolo atontado.

 **-** Mmm... Si me pongo a pensarlo, si me gustaría, pero no creo que vaya, este año vamos a pasar el mes de diciembre en Potter Manor y Tonks nos dijo que va a ir **-.** Le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

 **-** Ah, está bien **-.** Respondió sin ánimos Ron.

 **-** Oye Nev, este año no vas a viajar para ningún lado, ¿No? **-.** Le preguntó la pelinegra.

 **-** No creo, sabes que tu familia siempre invita a la mía a pasar navidad en tu casa **-.** Le recordó.

 **-** Ya, solo quería confirmarlo **-.** Le sonrió Tori.

* * *

Buenas noches!

Como prometí, aquí nuestra cita xD

Comienzan a aparecer los sentimientos…! ¿Qué pasara?

Espero les guste el capítulo :D

A lo mejor suba mañana la continuación (No les daré seguridad por si no lo haga) Ya que el siguiente capítulo es corto y sería muy mal de mi parte hacerlos esperar hasta el jueves por un capitulo tan corto xD

Veremos…! xD

 **ShiroBlackwhite:** Jajaja gracias a los gemelos, ¡Definitivamente ellos son únicos! Jajajaja amorrr, ¿Estas celoso? :O No me lo creo . Jajaja ¿Te has dado cuenta de los testamentos que nuestra comadre me deja? Esa es la razón por la cual me escribe por mensajes también jajaja xD Pero voy a arreglar este pequeño inconveniente, no puedo dejarte así ;) Muchos besitos bebe, buenas noches! :*

 **Angely04**

 **FloARJF:** Vamos a ver si en verdad estás viendo la página cada ratico y le ganas a mi esposo siendo la primera xD

PD: Al terminar de subirlo te enviaré las fotos, para que sepas y revises el correo.

 **Lissy Zavala:** Te cuento que ese enfrentamiento lo escribí al editar el capítulo para subirlo xD Se me ocurrió de repente y quedó perfecto, era imposible que no tuvieran un pequeño percance durante esas cuatro semanas.

¡Los quiero! :3

Nos leemos! :D

Posible Próxima Cita xD : Mañana, miércoles, (Lo más seguro es que si lo suba, estén pendientes por si acaso)

Próxima Cita: Jueves 07 de septiembre de 2017

PD: No dejé mini spoiler (Como los bautizó mi gocha fav xD) Porque no vi que podía colocar del capítulo xD


	14. Potter Manor-Hogwarts'

'' **Potter Manor-Hogwarts''**

 **-** ¡Sirius! **-.** Gritaron ambos pelinegros sonrientes.

 **-** Epale enanos, ¿Qué tal? **-.** Los saludó.

 **-** ¿Y eso que viniste? ¿Vamos a ir directo a Potter Manor? **-.** Preguntó emocionado el pelinegro.

 **-** Así mismo es **-.** Confirmó el animago.

 **-** ¿Y nuestros padres? **-.** Le preguntó Tori.

La sonrisa de Sirius perdió fuerza, los pelinegros se tensaron.

 **-** Llegan dentro de tres días, no se preocupen **-.** Les aclaró.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos salieron de la estación dirigiéndose al Audi r9 negro de Sirius.

 **-** Te recuerdo que me tienes que regalar un Audi cuando cumpla 17, por si se te olvida **-.** Le dijo Harry mientras pasaba una mano por el carro.

 **-** Y a mí un Porsche **-.** Le dijo Tori **.-** Aunque tampoco me molestaría que fuera un Audi **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Súbanse de una vez **-.** Les ordenó sonriendo.

Casi una hora y media de trayecto después llegaron a los terrenos de Potter Manor, después de traspasar la enorme reja negra con una P en el medio hecha de acero, Sirius aparcó el coche, Tori y Harry se bajaron corriendo para ir a saludar a su abuela que ya los esperaba en la entrada.

 **-** ¡Alela!

Gritaron los dos antes de abrazarla, la señora Potter los abrazó con mucho amor dándole besos.

Separó primero a Tori agarrándola de las mejillas dándole un beso en la frente e hizo el mismo procedimiento con Harry.

 **-** ¡Pero si están enormes! **-.** Exclamó sonriente **.-** Tori, ya eres toda una mujercita, estás hermosa y tu Harry, todo un hombrecito también, igual de guapo que tu padre a esa edad.

 **-** Por favor Lizzy no te los acapares para ti sola.

Un hombre de edad, de cabello gris ceniza, alto, de ojos marrones apareció detrás de la señora.

 **-** ¡Abuelo! **-.** Volvieron a gritar para tirarse esta vez encima del señor.

 **-** Hay que ver, en verdad ustedes están creciendo con demasiada rapidez **-.** Les dijo abrazándolos.

Cuando Sirius llegó con los dos baúles entraron a la casa.

 **-** ¿Quién más ha llegado? **-.** Preguntó entusiasta la pelinegra.

 **-** Hasta ahora nadie, sabes que los chicos están en clases y a diferencia de ustedes, ellos terminan después de la primera semana de diciembre **-.** Les recordó Elizabeth Potter.

 **-** Cierto... Espero y estos días pasen rápido **-.** Habló ansiosa la pelinegra.

 **-** Suban a cambiarse, vamos, dentro de una hora se servirá el almuerzo **-.** Les ordenó Elizabeth.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras para dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

Cuando Tori entró en su habitación esta rápidamente se pintó con los colores de Gryffindor, incluso el escudo apareció en la pared del fondo detrás de su cama.

 **-** Cuanto extrañé mi habitación **-.** Exclamó sonriendo.

Se quitó la ropa para meterse a bañar, a los minutos salió envuelta en la toalla, rebuscó en su armario eligiendo un short corto y una camiseta holgada, gracias a un hechizo la mansión se mantenía en calor así el frío de afuera fuera insoportable.

Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la de Harry, tocó una sola vez antes de entrar.

Lo encontró colocándose una franela.

 **-** ¿Listo? **-.** Preguntó **.-** Ya falta poco para que sirvan el almuerzo y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

 **-** Que rareza **-.** Le contestó riéndose.

* * *

 **-** ¡Goool! **-.** Gritó Tori colocándose de pie.

Neville y Harry suspiraron.

 **-** ¿Cómo es posible que nos esté ganando? **-.** Preguntó incrédulo **.-** ¡Es ella sola contra los dos! **-.** Expresó Neville con el mando en la mano.

 **-** Créeme Nev, yo tampoco logro entenderlo **-.** Resopló Harry.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más se escucharon unas pisadas apresuradas, alzaron la vista hacia el pasillo que daba a la entrada de la mansión para observar como entraban corriendo dos niños.

 **-** ¡Tori! ¡Harry! **-.** Gritaron los pequeños.

Los nombrados sonrieron alegres y cada uno abrazó a un pequeño.

 **-** Hey, ¿Cómo está mi princesita? **-.** Le dijo Harry a la pequeña pelinegra que había abrazado.

 **-** Bien primo Harry **-.** Le sonrió la niña.

 **-** ¿Y cómo está mi príncipe amarillo? **-.** Le preguntó Tori al pequeño que aún tenía entre sus brazos.

 **-** ¡Muy bien! **-.** Le respondió riendo.

Se separaron de cada uno, el niño fue hasta donde Harry y la niña hasta donde Tori.

 **-** ¿Y yo? ¿No hay saludos para mí? **-.** Les preguntó Neville.

Los niños al verlos le sonrieron antes de salir corriendo para abrazarlo.

 **-** ¡Nevi! **-.** Gritaron antes de lanzárseles encima.

 **-** ¡Buenas, buenas!

Por el mismo pasillo aparecieron cuatro mujeres y cuatro hombres adultos, seguidos de ellos, un adolescente y cuatro niños, todos muggles.

 **-** ¡Tía! **-.** Gritaron los magos.

Harry y Tori salieron corriendo para abrazar y saludar a los recién llegados.

 **-** ¡Tienen que contarnos todo lo que hicieron durante este año! **-.** Habló un niño de unos 12años más o menos.

 **-** ¡A mí también! **-.** Insistió la otra niña de su misma edad.

 **-** Claro que sí, no hay problema **-.** Les aseguró Harry.

 **-** ¿Nos trajeron algo? **-.** Preguntó esta vez una niña de unos 11años.

 **-** Muchos dulces **-.** Le contestó Harry.

 **-** ¡Pero si ya llegaron! **-.** Exclamó Lily.

La pelirroja venía bajando las escaleras después de que había escuchado todo el alboroto.

Todos los recién llegados eran familia de Lily, entre ellos estaban:

Diana (hermana mayor de Lily) su esposo Samuel y sus dos hijos varones, Dominic de 17años y el menor, Mateo de 12.

Antonio (hermano mayor de Lily) su esposa Brittany y sus dos hijos, Gabriela de 11años y José Gabriel de 8años.

Thomas (primo de Lily) su esposa Ashley y sus dos hijas, Madison de 12años y Chelsea de 10años.

Dayana (prima de Lily), su esposo David y su única hija, Leah de 8años.

Después de saludarse entre todos subieron cada quien con sus hijos a las habitaciones para que arreglaran sus pertenencias.

* * *

Toda la familia, tanto Potter como Evans, se encontraban en la parte de atrás de la Mansión realizando una parrillada.

 **-** Entonces, ¿El patronus es un animal que te protege de un ser muy malo? **-.** Preguntó Madison.

 **-** Así mismo es **-.** Felicitó Harry.

 **-** Están muy cool, en serio, me gustaron bastante **-.** Les dijo Mateo después haber visto los patronus.

Madison resopló resignada **.-** Me hubiese gustado en serio recibir la carta el año pasado, conocer Hogwarts y todo el mundo mágico me hace mucha ilusión.

 **-** A mí también, sobre todo poder volar en una escoba, debe ser increíble **-.** Sonrió Mateo **.-** Hubiese elegido la posición de cazador, es como ser un delantero en el fútbol.

 **-** Por cierto, ¿Cómo te va en el equipo? **-.** Inquirió con entusiasmo Tori.

 **-** ¡Genial! **-.** Exclamó con entusiasmo **.-** No te voy a negar que al principio fue fuerte, me costó adaptarme al ritmo que ya tenían los demás miembros, pero ahí vamos.

 **-** ¡Así se habla! Me hace mucha ilusión verte a través del televisor y pues claro, ir al estadio a apoyarte y que me firmes todas las camisas **-.** Le dijo haciéndolo reír.

* * *

Loa días pasaron relativamente rápido, sobre todo porque siempre había algo que hacer, pero lo que más resaltaba en la mansión eran las risas de todos los niños que habían.

Los más pequeños corrían de aquí para allá haciendo travesuras, volviendo loco al pobre Dobby, Madison, Gabriela y Chelsea jugaban entre ellas, maquillándose, modelando, bañándose en la piscina, Harry, Tori, Neville, Mateo y cuando se les unía Dominic, jugaban con la consola, fútbol e igualmente se bañaban en la piscina.

* * *

 **-** ¡George! ¡George! ¡Despierta!

Le gritó Fred desde su cama tirándole su almohada, esta le dio de lleno en la cara a su gemelo logrando así que abriera los ojos.

 **-** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el alboroto? **-.** Preguntó su hermano con clara flojera.

 **-** ¡Tori nos envió un regalo! **-.** Le aclaró.

Eso hizo que George abriera completamente los ojos y se sentara de golpe en la cama.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Inquirió confundido.

 **-** ¡Lo que escuchas! **-.** Le insistió su gemelo **.-** Cuando me desperté encontré esto al lado de mi cama.

Alzó una caja cuadrada envuelta en papel azul oscuro con fuegos artificiales que iban y venían explotando en colores para que pudiera verla.

George miró alrededor de su cama encontrando un regalo idéntico al de su hermano.

 **-** ¿Qué crees que sea? **-.** Preguntó curioso.

 **-** No tengo la menor idea, abrámoslo **-.** Instó Fred.

Inmediatamente rompieron el papel de regalo, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que eran, ambos gritaron sin poder evitarlo.

 **-** ¡Es un psp!

Y dicho y hecho, Victoria les había comprado un psp a cada uno, con una memoria interna y más de 200 juegos descargados, incluso se los dio con la pila completamente cargada y con la advertencia de que ella no estaba en su casa así que tenían que buscar donde poder cargarlos en el pueblo.

* * *

 **-** ¿Les regalaste un psp a los gemelos? **-.** Preguntó con sorpresa Harry.

 **-** Pues claro, me imagino lo emocionado que estarán **-.** Le dijo mientras iban bajando las escaleras.

Una vez estuvieron todos en la sala empezaron a abrir los regalos y a intercambiarse unos con otros.

 **-** Chicos **-.** Los llamó Lily **.-** Estos son de Molly.

Victoria y Harry se vieron, después cada uno agarró su regalo de la mano de la pelirroja.

Cuando abrieron los regalos ambos pelinegros sonrieron, eran dos suéteres tejidos, el de Harry color verde oscuro con una H en el medio y el de Victoria azul oscuro con una L.

 **-** Están hermosos, tienen que darle las gracias después **-.** Les dijo Anastasia.

La repartición de regalos siguió con efusividad.

 **-** Mat, se lo mucho que te gustan mis afiches de Gryffindor, toma, para ti.

Victoria le entregó un paquete mediano envuelto en papeles rojos y dorados, cuando el chico lo rompió se encontró una franela, al abrirla sonrió con emoción dándole un abrazo a Tori.

Era una franela color vino con el escudo de Gryffindor en el pecho.

 **-** Me alegro que te haya gustado **-.** Le sonrió.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron disfrutando de sus regalos, sobre todo los niños que habían recibido muchos juguetes.

A Harry y a Tori les habían obsequiado el IPhone 6Splus a cada uno, fue una sorpresa, pues estando en Hogwarts olvidaron que el celular había salido hace dos meses.

* * *

Habían pasado las vacaciones de diciembre tan felices y alegres por compartir con toda su familia que se sintieron un poco tristes cuando la vuelta a Hogwarts les llegó con demasiada rapidez.

 **-** Otra vez, pórtense bien y cuídense, no puedo creer que ya casi vayan a terminar su 4to año en Hogwarts **-.** Sollozó Lily seguida por Anastasia.

Tori rodó los ojos **.-** _Honestamente_ aún faltan 6meses para eso **-.** Les recordó.

 **-** Deja de imitar mis gestos.

Hermione acababa de aparecer junto a los Potter, Tori le sonrió divertida.

 **-** Es inevitable **-.** Le respondió la pelinegra.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Exclamaron ambas mujeres **.-** Estás bellísima.

La pobre chica fue atacada tanto por Lily como por Anastasia.

Después de saludarse y que se les unieran los padres de la castaña se despidieron montándose en el tren, después de encontrar un vagón vacío entraron en este y a los 20 min se les unieron Ron y Neville.

Cuando Tori se bajó del tren en Hosgmeade, Fred y George la estaban esperando con una espléndida sonrisa adornando sus caras.

 **-** ¡Lily Victoria Potter! **-.** Exclamaron **.-** ¡Te amamos! ¡Eres la mejor!

Ambos pelirrojos dijeron todo al unísono antes de abalanzarse sobre la chica abrazándola.

 **-** Con esto me queda muy claro que obviamente recibieron mi regalo de navidad y lo han disfrutado **-.** Comentó riéndose.

 **-** Oh, que no te quede duda al respecto **-.** Respondieron al unísono sonriendo.

* * *

 **-** Explícame otra vez **-.** Le pidió.

 **-** El psp es un aparato electrónico muggle, puedes llamarlo consola, con el puedes jugar, existen diversos géneros de juegos, acción, deporte, aventura, estrategia...

 **-** Aja, entiendo, es solo que... Es increíble, más fácil sería poder usarlo, lástima que aquí en Hogwarts no se pueda **-.** Dijo.

 **-** ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? Ese es mi calvario aquí en el castillo, me regalaron un celular nuevo y no puedo usarlo, me dan ganas de llorar **-.** Resopló.

 **-** ¿Celular? **-.** Preguntó extrañado.

 **-** También es un aparato electrónico, pero muy distinto, a ver, con el celular te puedes comunicar con las demás personas, ¿Me explico? En el mundo muggle el celular sustituye a las lechuzas.

 **-** ¿A las lechuzas? **-.** Preguntó extrañado.

 **-** Si, en nuestro mundo usamos a las lechuzas cuando queremos comunicarnos con alguien, escribimos una carta y se la enviamos, las cartas siempre se tardan en llegar, en cambio con el celular, cuando envías un mensaje a alguna persona le llega en el momento, esa persona lo lee y te puede dar su respuesta de regreso, si una lechuza se tarda un día en llegar hasta la persona indicada, un mensaje puede llegar en menos de 5min **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** ¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido? **-.** Preguntó sorprendido.

 **-** Así es, también está el hecho de que puedes llamar, llamando a una persona puedes hablar con ella a través del celular.

 **-** ¿Hablar?

 **-** Sí, puedes llamarla y hablar con esa persona escuchando nada más su voz o incluso viéndola a través de la pantalla.

 **-** Increíble... **-.** Susurró Alexander extasiado.

 **-** Más de lo que te imaginas, por esa razón amo la tecnología muggle **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

 **-** Entonces tú tienes un celular.

 **-** Sí, mis padres me regalaron uno nuevo en diciembre, Hermione también tiene uno así que nos mantenemos comunicadas durante las vacaciones, ya sea por mensajes o video llamadas.

 **-** Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué si yo tuviera un celular pudiera comunicarme contigo? **-.** Le preguntó con interés.

 **-** Sí que si **-.** Le aseguró la chica.

 **-** ¿Y cómo le haría para comprar uno?

 **-** Oh, eso no es tan fácil, primero que nada necesitas dinero muggle, libras, después que tengas el dinero tienes que ir a un centro comercial y escoger el celular que este dentro de tu presupuesto para poder comprarlo **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** ¿Son muy caros?

 **-** Depende, hay unos que son muy caros y otros que no tanto, por lo menos este que mi papá me regaló, sí, es bastante caro **-.** Le aclaró divertida.

 **-** Está bien, entiendo, ahora vamos, antes de que se haga más tarde **-.** Le dijo separándose de la baranda.

Estaban en la Torre de Astronomía charlando, desde aquella noche, siempre se encontraban uno que otro día y se ponían a hablar de cualquier tema, una o dos horas como mucho.

Ese día Alexander había tenido mucha curiosidad preguntándole a la chica todo acerca del psp, ya que los gemelos le habían contado lo genial que eran.

Pero después de haber escuchado acerca del celular, eso le gustó más, si podía llegar a comprarse uno significaría que estaría en comunicación con Victoria durante las vacaciones, hablar con ella y todo eso.

Sonrió para sí mismo, lo primero que haría al llegar a su casa seria buscar todo los galeones que tenía ahorrado y esperaba que fueran suficiente para poder comprarse un celular.

* * *

Buenas noches!

Y bueno, aquí les traje la actualización que les dije.

Esto es más como un relleno para que conocieran un poco a la familia que le inventé a Lily xD

Simplemente se me ocurrió, espero que les haya gustado y si no es así, recuerden que pueden decírmelo.

Como les dije, el capítulo es más corto de lo acostumbrado, también es como un pequeño abreboca de lo que vendrá… :D

Otra cosilla, sé que me ha pedido momentos Harmony… Respecto a eso les pido nuevamente mucha paciencia… Yo ya había comentado mucho antes de publicar la historia que esta no iba a girar en torno a Harry y a Hermione ya que ellos no son la única pareja, escribí este fic con esa intención, vamo a calmano xD Ya que al fin de cuentas sigue siendo un fic 1000% Harmony.

Vamos que nos calamos 7 jodidos libros y 7 jodidas películas sin una pizca Harmony /3 T_T creo que podemos aguantar esto xD

Además prometo compensarlos en un futuro con bastantes momentos Harmony :D

 **FloARJF:** Es tan surreal que seas la primera xD Jajajaja Aparte de nuestra ''competencia'' por los comentarios más largos, se une ahora de quien es el primero en comentar jajaja xD ALORI 3 Jajaja pues te digo que he hecho todo mi esfuerzo con la comedia así que no pensé que me saldría tan bien, me alegra saber qué hace reír xD Yo te mando un abrazo cibernético xD

 **ShiroBlackwhite:** Jajaja si… Te gano xD Por lo que vi, cuando ella se promete algo (Lo de revisar la página por estar pendiente de una actualización) Se lo toma bien en serio si no, creo que no hubiese sido la primera xD Tranquilo bebe que lo importante es recibir tu comentario 3 Eso es lo que me emociona, si algún día no me dejas comentarios es cuando me sentiré mal… u.u Muchos apapachos y besos también de mi parte!

 **Lissy Zavala:** Yo tampoco entiendo eso de como la magia de ellos reacciona, es que en serio son un misterios… Naah mentira xD Falta mucho pero poco para aclarar eso (Espero que lo que inventé haya quedado bien xD) Así que poco a poco

 **Angely04:** ¿Grosero? WTF ._. ¿En qué parte? ¿En la del tren? No quise que pareciera asi…

¡Los quiero! :3

Nos leemos! :D

Próxima Cita: Jueves 07 de septiembre de 2017

Mini Spoiler xD:

 _ **-**_ _Si te soy sincero, es la primera vez que me encuentro en esta situación_ _ **-.**_ _Lo miró con seriedad._

 _ **-**_ _¿Situación?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó Alex sin entender._

 _ **-**_ _Estar charlando con un joven que muestra interés en mi hija_ _ **-.**_ _Contestó_ _ **.-**_ _Así que no sé exactamente de qué manera proceder_ _ **-.**_ _Fue sincero._

 _Ese comentario puso más nervioso a Alexander si es que era posible._

* * *

 _Al voltearse había quedado demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, tenía que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo y Alexander bajar la suya para verla a ella, si cualquiera hacia un movimiento de mas, terminarían besándose, la tentación los dominaba a pesar de encontrarse en una tienda._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _¿De qué maneras puede terminar una cita?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta._

 _Alexander le sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _De muchas maneras, pero entre ellas hay dos que más resaltan, una de esas no creo que sea la esencial para esta ocasión_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo divertido, Tori se sonrojó entendiendo a lo que se refería_ _ **.-**_ _Y la otra es dándole un beso de buenas noches a la chica._


	15. Fin de Año-Celular Nuevo Y Algo Mas'

'' **Fin de Año-Celular Nuevo Y Algo Mas…''**

 **-** Hermione, ¿Qué vas a hacer el 18 de julio?

Iban saliendo de la estación King's Cross después de encontrarse con sus padres.

La castaña se rió **.-** Que yo sepa, nada, pero aún falta para esa fecha Tori.

 **-** Por eso, te invito desde ya a una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil, ¿Te parece?

 **-** Está bien **-.** Aceptó Hermione.

 **-** Excelente, es de una primita, te estoy avisando donde es y la hora, así vemos cómo hacemos, si te vamos a buscar y eso.

 **-** No hay problema.

* * *

 **-** ¡Estoy aburrida! **-.** Exclamó tirándose en su cama.

 **-** _¿Cuando no?_

 **-** No me estas ayudando, ¿Sabes?

Pudo escuchar la risa de la castaña a través del celular.

 **-** _¿Y Harry?_

 **-** Está jugando con sus amigos, mamá no me dejo ir porqué ya no soy una niña y son puros hombres y bla bla bla...

 **-** _Y con razón, tienes 15años Tori, ya no eres una niña._

 **-** Ya lo sé, pero también sabes que tampoco soy una chica normal, bueno si es que se le pueden catalogar normal a las chicas como Lavender, Parvati o Pansy **-.** Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle **.-** Además las chicas que viven por aquí, la mayoría son iguales o peores que ellas, sobre todo se la pasan acosando a Harry, es que si las vieras, me dan a hasta risa.

 **-** _¿Y Harry qué hace?_

 **-** Se arma de paciencia para no tener que ignorarlas o decirles de una manera un poco brusca que lo dejen en paz **-.** Resopló **.-** Por muy fastidiosas que sean siguen siendo mujeres y a Harry no le gusta tratar mal a las mujeres.

 **-** _Sí, se nota, sobre todo con Ginny._

 **-** Ginny es otro cuento, ella realmente está poniendo al límite la paciencia de él, estoy empezando a creer que es necesario que Harry se coloque un papel en la frente que diga: _Entiende de una maldita vez que no estoy interesado en ti, Ginevra Weasley._

 _ **-**_ _¡Lenguaje!_ **-.** La regañó alarmada **.-** _Pero si, tienes razón, resulta ser muy persistente._

 **-** ¿Persistente? Fastidiosa al cuadrado, no me la quiero imaginar dentro de un año, cuando se sienta más _mujer,_ me apiado de Harry.

 **-** _Claro porque tu chico persistente es distinto._

La pelinegra se sonrojó ligeramente, pero antes de poder decirle algo a su amiga escuchó un grito provenir de la planta baja.

 **-** Te llamo después **-.** Dijo antes de colgar.

Bajó descalza las escaleras pero cuando iba por la mitad de estás se detuvo en seco, primero que nada sintió una magia _ahora_ muy conocidapara ella y después vino la voz.

No podía ser verdad, debía de estar soñando, se trataba de un jodido sueño, oh si no, ¿Que rayos hacía Alexander Stone en la entrada de su casa?

Había terminado de bajar los últimos escalones cuando lo vio con una sonrisa en su rostro hablando con su madre, el chico al parecer sintió su presencia ya que alzó la mirada topándose con sus ojos azules escudriñándolo.

 **-** ¿Alex? **-.** Preguntó sin creerlo.

 **-** Hola Tori **-.** Le respondió sonriendo.

La chica estaba desconcertada.

 **-** ¿Qué haces aquí? No, ya va, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? **-.** Preguntó aun sin creerlo **.-** No recuerdo haberte dado la dirección de mi casa **-.** Le dijo sin salir de la sorpresa de que realmente estaba ahí.

 **-** No fue necesario, los gemelos me la dieron **-.** Le sonrió con diversión.

Ya se encargaría de _hablar_ con los gemelos.

 **-** Ajá... ¿Y qué haces aquí? **-.** Insistió ya que se sentía incómoda por la mirada penetrante que le estaba dirigiendo.

Después cayó en cuenta como estaba vestida, un short corto y una camiseta de tirantes, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, respiró para llenarse del valor Gryffindor que poseía.

 **-** Disculpen por interrumpir, ¿Si es tu amigo entonces? **-.** Preguntó su madre.

Tori simplemente fue capaz de asentir y decir _ajá._

 **-** Pasa, vamos, no te quedes ahí fuera, ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? **-.** Le preguntó cerrando la puerta.

Alexander rió mientras pasaba a la casa, Anastasia lo dirigió hasta el salón y lo invitó a sentarse en el sillón bajo la atenta mirada de su hija.

 **-** Alexander Stone, señora.

El nombre _Alexander_ sonó en la mente de la mujer, lo más seguro es que se tratara del joven de hace año y medio.

 **-** Anastasia Potter, un placer conocerte **-.** Se dirigió a su hija **.-** ¿Es este el joven que Harry no dejó que se despidiera de ti?

Tori se sonrojó un poco por la pregunta tan directa de su madre, sobre todo porque se acordó lo que su tía había insinuado ese día.

 **-** Sí, es él.

Victoria vio la intención de su madre de agregar algo de más, la miró de una manera que Anastasia captó sonriéndole con diversión.

 **-** ¿Quieres algo de beber, Alexander? **-.** Le preguntó amablemente al chico.

 **-** Agua estaría bien, gracias **-.** Respondió educadamente.

Cuando la mujer se marchó el salón éste quedó en silencio, Tori sentía el hecho de que Alexander estuviese en su casa, sentado en el sillón de su sala, demasiado surreal.

 **-** ¿Te vas a sentar o piensas quedarte ahí de pie? **-.** Le preguntó burlón al ver que la chica seguía parada.

El comentario hizo que lo mirara, lentamente caminó hasta sentarse al lado de él en el sillón, pero lo hizo de frente y cruzando las piernas.

 **-** ¿Qué haces aquí? **-.** Volvió a hacer por tercera vez la pregunta.

Alexander le sonrió divertido **.-** Siempre tan directa, ¿Te acuerdas que aquel día en la Torre de Astronomía hablamos de los celulares? Pues pasé todo el mes de julio haciendo uno que otro trabajo y gané una cantidad de galeones, sumándole a eso lo que tenía ahorrado tengo una buena cantidad...

 **-** No estoy entendiendo **-.** Lo interrumpió.

 **-** Tomé la decisión de que quiero comprarme un celular **-.** Le dijo.

Tori lo miró con sorpresa, no esperaba que le dijera aquello.

 **-** ¿Un celular? **-.** Le preguntó confundida.

 **-** Sí, un celular, el aparato ese con que te puedes comunicar con las personas...

 **-** Sé lo que es un celular Alexander **-.** Le contestó con molestia ya que le había tomado el pelo.

 **-** Está bien, lo siento **-.** Se disculpó sonriendo.

 **-** Es que me parece absurdo que quieras un celular, serías el único de tu familia y amigos con uno, ¿Con quién piensas comunicarte? **-.** Le preguntó.

Alexander acercó un poco más su rostro al de Tori para susurrarle sonriendo coqueto y divertido.

 **-** _Contigo._

Esta vez el sonrojo de Victoria fue más notorio, ella misma sintió su cara calentarse, Alexander alargó una mano posándola sobre su mejilla acariciándosela con delicadeza.

 **-** ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves sonrojada? **-.** Le susurró.

 _Maldición, maldición, maldición, si Hermione pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos_ _en estos momentos estaría jodida,_ pero es que _¡Mierda! ¡Malditas hormonas traicioneras! Alexander está muy cerca de mi rostro, sin querer desvío mi mirada posándola en sus labios y unas ganas horribles de besarlo se apoderan de mí, tanto así que me asusto, ¿Por qué de repente quiero besarlo?_

 **-** Aquí tienes el agua Alexander.

Anastasia apareció de improvisto en la sala, el pelinegro se apartó como pudo de Tori carraspeando, la chica en cambio bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, aun sentía las mejillas calientes y se negaba a que su madre la viera así.

Anastasia sabía que algo había pasado o estuvo a punto de pasar entre los dos, no sabía si molestarse con ella misma por haberlos interrumpidos o felicitarse, estaba emocionada que ese joven tan apuesto fuera amigo de su hija, pero eso no significaba que deseaba que fueran novios, ni siquiera lo conocía.

 **-** Gracias señora Anastasia **-.** Le respondió.

 **-** No hay de que **-.** Le sonrió amigable **.-** Tori, ¿Te encuentras bien hija? **-.** Le preguntó al verla con la cabeza gacha.

Victoria se obligó a alzar la cabeza, forzó su mejor sonrisa antes de responderle a su madre.

 **-** Si mamá, no te preocupes, por cierto, ¿Dónde está papá?

Le hizo la pregunta rápido antes de que su madre preguntara de más.

Anastasia captó la actitud de su hija sumándole a eso el hecho de que estaba ligeramente sonrojada, pero no queriendo hacer que se avergonzara más, le respondió.

 **-** Está en el estudio, ¿Por qué?

 **-** Lo que pasa es que Alexander se quiere comprar un celular **-.** Comenzó a explicarle **.-** Trajo su dinero, pero obviamente son galeones y para poder comprarse un celular necesita cambiarlos por libras.

 **-** Ah entiendo, bueno deberías de ir a hablar con tu padre, no creo que este muy ocupado.

De pronto se sintió sumamente nerviosa, no quería pensar cómo reaccionaría su padre al conocer a Alexander.

 **-** Sí, tienes razón, Alex sígueme **-.** Le pidió.

Se levantó del sillón, esperó a que el chico se bebiera toda el agua y le entregara el vaso a su madre para que pudiera seguirla, caminaron por un pasillo hasta dar con una puerta, Tori suspiró sin atreverse aún a tocar.

 **-** ¿Nerviosa? **-.** Le susurró Alexander cerca del oído haciéndola sobresaltarse.

 **-** Sí, pero no de ti, si no _por ti_ **-.** Le aclaró **.-** ¿No te imaginas lo que mi padre pudo haber hecho si hubiese sido él el que nos hubiera interrumpido en la sala, verdad? **-.** Le susurró colorada.

La sonrisa divertida de Alexander se borró de su rostro.

 **-** No había pensado en eso **-.** Le respondió con sinceridad.

 **-** Créeme, me di cuenta **-.** Le dijo Tori.

 **-** ¿Y qué crees que estuvo a punto de pasar en la sala? **-.** La picó divertido.

 **-** Cállate, tú más que yo lo sabe muy bien, ahora hazme el favor de compórtate, ¿Si? Vas a entrar a un cuarto donde se encuentra uno de los mejores aurores del Ministerio y no te lo digo precisamente por ego.

Tocó la puerta tres veces y a los segundos se escuchó la voz grave de su padre decir _adelante._

Giró el pomo de la puerta abriéndola, ingresó seguida de Alexander el cual se había tensado ligeramente.

 **-** Hija, ¿Qué pasó? **-.** Le preguntó, después posó su mirada en Alexander **.-** ¿Quién es el joven?

 **-** Papá, él es Alexander Stone, un amigo, es mago, estudia en Hogwarts **-.** Le respondió de manera rápida y clara.

Ese nombre resonó en la mente del auror, ¿Sería el mismo chico por el cual Harry sintió celos? Debía averiguarlo, se levantó de la silla extendiéndole la mano.

 **-** Matthew Potter.

El chico se la apretó asintiendo con la cabeza, Mathew, por chocón, se la apretó con un poquito más fuerza de la necesaria, Alex tragó saliva involuntariamente.

 **-** Así que, Alexander **-.** Dijo pensativo **.-** ¿Es el mismo Alexander por el cual tu primo estaba alterado aquel día en la estación? **-.** Le preguntó a su hija.

Tori quiso que la tierra se la tragase, no era posible que hasta su padre le hiciera semejante pregunta y peor aún, se acordara de esa situación.

 **-** Sí, es el mismo **-.** Respondió sin más.

Sabía que otorgarle esa información a su padre no era buena idea ya que este también recordaría lo que su tía insinuó, sin darle tiempo a más nada iba a hablar nuevamente, pero no le dio tiempo de articular palabra alguna cuando su padre se le adelantó.

 **-** Dime Alexander, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? **-.** Quiso saber.

Tori se le adelantó contestando ella, podía sentir la magia del chico alterada y con razón, la de su padre la amenazaba, claramente se sentía intimidado.

 **-** Lo que pasa _papi_ es que Alexander quiere comprarse un celular **-.** Le explicó **.-** El trajo su dinero, pero obviamente son galeones por esa razón necesita cambiarlos por libras.

 **-** Entiendo **-.** Asintió **.-** ¿Y por qué no fuiste a Gringotts? **-.** Le preguntó directamente al chico.

 **-** Es que Tori fue la que me explicó acerca de los celulares **-.** Contestó **.-** Quedé con mucha curiosidad al respecto así que decidí que quería uno, vine para acá ya que ella es la única persona que conozco que puede ayudarme a comprarme uno, por eso terminé aquí y no en Gringotts **-.** Le explico cómo pudo.

Matthew asintió lentamente comprendiendo todo lo que le había dicho el joven, miró a su hija.

 **-** ¿Lo que me estas pidiendo es que le cambie los galeones por libras?

 **-** Así es **-.** Confirmó.

 **-** Una vez que lo haga, él debe ir a un centro comercial para poder comprarse el celular, ¿Quién lo va a acompañar? **-.** Preguntó intuyendo al respuesta.

 **-** Yo **-.** Le dijo Tori sonrojándose tenuemente.

 **-** ¿Y Harry? **-.** Preguntó cómo último recurso el auror.

 **-** Harry esta con sus amigos y tú sabes muy bien que a Harry no le cae bien Alexander **-.** Le recordó.

Su padre la miró por un buen rato, al momento de ver a Alexander supo en seguida que el chico estaba interesado en su hija, él sabía que eso tarde o temprano pasaría, pero le hubiese gustado que fuera más tarde que temprano, su hija acababa de cumplir 15años.

 **-** Si no hay de otra **-.** Suspiró **.-** Sube a cambiarte mientras le cambio los galeones, ¿O piensas ir al centro comercial vestida así?

Tori se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar cómo estaba vestida, salió del estudio de su padre no muy segura de dejarlo a solas con Alexander, pero no le quedaba de otra así que subió corriendo a su habitación para darse una ducha rápida.

 **-** Así que, Alexander Stone **-.** Dijo suavemente mientras tomaba asiento, le señaló la silla frente a su escritorio al chico **.-** Permíteme los galeones.

El chico le entregó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano entregándosela.

 **-** Háblame de ti, Alexander, mientras cuento los galeones **-.** Le pidió de manera calmada.

Alexander estuvo tentado a decirle la cantidad exacta de galeones que había pero estaba seguro que el hombre que tenía al frente se iba a empeñar en contarlos tan solo para que él le hablara acerca de su vida.

 **-** Todos en mi familia son magos **-.** Empezó no muy seguro.

El hombre asintió **.-** Ajá, dime, ¿Qué año vas a cursar en Hogwarts?

 **-** 6to año señor y pertenezco a Gryffindor.

 **-** Si eso ya lo sabía, ¿Eres amigo de Fred y George Weasley?

 **-** Así es, ellos me ayudaron con las pruebas para pertenecer al equipo de quidditch y fueron los que me presentaron a Tori.

 **-** Entiendo, ¿Qué posición te gusta?

 **-** El año pasado jugué de guardián pero mi posición favorita es cazador **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** A Tori también le gusta esa posición, ¿Lo sabías?

 **-** Los gemelos me lo dijeron el día que me la presentaron.

 **-** Dime, ¿Qué tal te fue en los TIMOS?

 **-** Muy bien señor, aprobé la mayoría con excelente.

 **-** ¿Eres prefecto?

 **-** Sí, el año pasado fui nombrado prefecto.

Matthew volvió a meter todos los galeones en la bolsa, Alexander no estaba muy seguro de que los había contado todos, abrió una gaveta dejando la bolsa ahí.

 **-** Si te soy sincero, es la primera vez que me encuentro en esta situación **-.** Lo miró con seriedad.

 **-** ¿Situación? **-.** Le preguntó Alex sin entender.

 **-** Estar charlando con un joven que muestra interés en mi hija, así que no sé exactamente de qué manera proceder **-.** Espetó.

Ese comentario puso más nervioso a Alexander si es que era posible.

 **-** Señor yo...

 **-** Déjame continuar **-.** Lo interrumpió **.-** Yo tenía exactamente la edad de Tori cuando comencé a coquetear con su madre y tenía tu edad cuando conocí a mis suegros **-.** Confesó **.-** Es una edad maravillosa cuando empiezas a sentir cosas por las chicas que antes no sentías, se nota claramente el interés que tienes por mi hija **-.** Le dejó en claro **.-** No sé qué sentirá ella o si han hablado al respecto, Tori es una caja llena de secretos, te lo digo yo que así era su madre **-.** Le sonrió cómplice **.-** Pero escúchame muy bien, ella es mi única hija, mi princesa, la luz de mis ojos desde que supe de su existencia, sacó los mismos ojos expresivos de su madre, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

 **-** Señor, quiero que sepa que no pienso jugar con ella, al principio sentí una simple atracción por Victoria, pero ahora me di cuenta que eso se ha intensificado, no sé qué siente ella por mí, es muy difícil saber que piensa, más aún, saber que siente **-.** Le sonrió **.-** Pero pienso poner todo en mis manos para averiguarlo, incluso ganarme la confianza y el respeto tanto de su sobrino Harry como el suyo **-.** Le aseguró.

 **-** En el poco tiempo que llevamos aquí me he dado cuenta que eres un muchacho honesto, amable, además, conozco a tu familia, tu madre y tu padre fueron compañeros míos en Hogwarts y lo siguen siendo en el Ministerio **-.** Le confeso **.-** ¿Te doy un consejo? Tómatelo con calma y tenle mucha paciencia a Tori, no te imaginas todo lo que me costó lograr que Anastasia me prestara atención.

Le sonrió amistoso colocándose de pie para salir del despacho.

 **-** Ven, esperemos a Tori en la sala.

* * *

 **-** ¡Alexander esta en mi casa! ¡Alexander Stone esta en mi casa! **-.** Volvió a gritar histérica.

Hermione no pudo contener la carcajada que se le salió al escuchar tan alterada a su amiga.

 **-** _Creo que ya me quedó claro que Alexander Stone esta en tu casa, ahora aclárame, ¿Qué hace ahí?_

 **-** Vino con la intención de que lo ayude a comprarse un celular.

 **-** _¿Un celular? ¿Para qué quiere un celular? Seguro que nadie en su familia sabe lo que es eso._

 **-** Para comunicarse conmigo...

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos segundos, Tori se incorporó de su cama y cogió el celular pensando que Hermione le había colgado, al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta que la llamada aún seguía en línea.

 **-** _Ya va, es que no me esperaba esa respuesta_ _ **-.**_ Dijo a los segundos _ **.-**_ _¿En serio fue hasta tu casa para pedirte que lo ayudes a comprarse un celular solo para poder comunicarse contigo?_

 **-** Sí y no solo eso, me dijo que trabajó durante todo el mes de julio para ganar más galeones.

 **-** _Realmente le gustas, Tori._

Que su mejor amiga se lo dijera no servía de nada.

 **-** Y no te he contado lo otro.

 _ **-**_ _¡¿Es que hay más?!_ **-.** Chilló sin poder evitarlo.

La pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior sonrojándose ligeramente al recordar la escena del sillón.

 **-** Creo que... Eeh... Estuvimos a punto de _besarnos._

 _ **-**_ _Ya va... ¡¿Me estás hablando en serio?! ¿Estuviste a punto de besar a Alexander?_

 _ **-**_ ¡Qué sí! **-.** Chilló **.-** Estábamos hablando en el sillón y él de pronto estaba muy cerca de mi cara, le vi los labios y me dieron unas ganas horribles de besarlo pero en ese momento llegó mi mamá.

 **-** _Ya va, ¿Tú querías besarlo?_

 _ **-**_ ¡Hermione! **-.** Lloriqueó **.-** ¿Tengo que repetirlo?

 _ **-**_ _Es que en serio me sorprende, ¿Dónde está él ahorita?_

 _ **-**_ Esperándome en el despacho de mi padre, voy a acompañarlo a comprarse el bendito celular.

 **-** _¿Ya estas lista? ¿Cómo estas vestida?_

Tori se miró reflejada en el espejo cuerpo completo de su cuarto describiéndole su ropa a Hermione.

Consistía en un short de jean color blanco, una camisa azul claro holgada y sus converse blancas corte bajo.

 **-** Te voy a dejar, creo que el pobre de Alexander lleva mucho tiempo a solas con mi padre.

 **-** _Cuando vuelvas del centro comercial me llamas inmediatamente._

 _ **-**_ Sí, si... **-.** Le dijo antes de colgar.

Bajó las escaleras y cuando llegó al salón se encontró a su padre hablando de quidditch con Alexander muy sonrientes.

 **-** Hasta que por fin bajas, ven, voy a la empresa así que les voy a dar la cola hasta el Centro Comercial **-.** Le dijo su padre levantándose del sillón.

Victoria se acercó hasta donde su madre despidiéndose de ella, salió de la casa seguida de Alexander.

 **-** ¿Como que nos va a dar la cola? **-.** Preguntó confundido.

Tori le sonrió **.-** En el carro, ¿Te acuerdas lo que es un carro?

Pero no le dio tiempo de responder cuando una 4Runner negra último modelo se detuvo justo frente a ellos, Alexander la miró boquiabierto pero fascinado.

 **-** ¿Eso es un carro? **-.** Preguntó sorprendido.

 **-** En realidad es una camioneta ya que es más grande que un carro, vamos, súbete.

Se acercaron, Tori le abrió la puerta trasera y después de que se subiera la cerró subiéndose ella en el puesto de copiloto.

 **-** Abróchate el cinturón **-.** Ordenó su padre.

Tori le hizo caso y cuando lo hubo hecho su padre arrancó la camioneta.

 **-** Me imagino que van nada más a eso, ¿Me equivoco? **-.** Comentó su padre.

 **-** No, bueno, lo más seguro es que visitemos varias tiendas hasta que Alexander decida que celular quiere comprarse, además, mira la hora, tenemos que comer **-.** Le dijo de manera obvia.

* * *

Unos minutos de trayecto después, Matthew Potter se estacionaba frente al Westfield Stratford City.

 **-** Toma **-.** Le tendió una tarjeta de crédito a su hija **.-** Compra el celular y lo que vayan a comer.

Tori la agarró sonriendo, se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre y después de explicarle a Alexander como se abría la puerta se bajó de la camioneta.

Se encaminó a la entrada del centro comercial junto a Alexander el cual veía todo maravillado.

 **-** Bienvenido al Westfield Stratford City, uno de los centros comerciales más grande de Europa.

 **-** Es... Increíble... **-.** Le dijo mirando todo sorprendido, Tori le sonrió antes de tomarlo del brazo para emprender el camino.

Pasearon por el centro comercial durante una hora, Tori le mostraba las tiendas de todo tipo, mientras le iba explicando todo lo que él preguntara.

Cuando decidieron descansar, la bruja lo llevó hasta la feria donde compró dos bebidas sentándose en una mesa con su acompañante.

 **-** ¿Ya te decidiste? **-.** Le preguntó bebiendo de su refresco.

 **-** No estoy seguro, pero me gustó mucho el... Gua... Hua... Guei?

Tori se rió divertida **.-** Huawei.

 **-** Ese mismo, el P8 **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** A mí también me gusta **-.** Declaró, Alexander sonrió.

 **-** Entonces lo elijo, quiero ese celular **-.** Le dijo decidido.

Victoria negó con la cabeza sonriendo, después de que se terminaran sus bebidas se levantó guiándolo hacia una tienda para comprar el celular.

* * *

 **-** ¡Mario! **-.** Saludó la pelinegra al joven que estaba detrás del mostrador en la tienda de celulares.

El tal Mario sonrió encantado cuando al escuchar su nombre se giró y se encontró con los ojos azules de Tori.

 **-** ¡Lily! **-.** Exclamó sonriendo **.-** Mi hermosa pelinegra, ¿Cómo estás? Además de hermosa y perdida claro.

Victoria se rió **.-** Estoy bien, no me quejo, acuérdate que estoy estudiando fuera del país, por eso ando perdida **-.** Le recordó.

 **-** Si ya lo sé, tengo que acostumbrarme a verte nada más en diciembre, es cuando siempre vienes.

 **-** Pues claro, a comprar regalos y a comprarme regalos **-.** Le sonrió.

Mario se la devolvió, Alexander era espectador de todo, estaba empezando a sentir una molestia, claramente ese muggle estaba coqueteando con Victoria.

 **-** ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? **-.** Fijó su mirada en Alexander **.-** ¿Y Harry?

 **-** Con sus amigos, esta vez vine acompañada de Alexander, estudia conmigo, respecto a que me trae por aquí, el P8.

 **-** ¿El P8? **-.** Pregunto confundido **.-** ¿Qué pasó con el IPhone?

 **-** Nada, aquí lo tengo **-.** Dijo sacándolo **.-** Es mi vida, quiero el P8 para un regalo.

Alexander frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Un regalo? ¿No se supone que el P8 es para...

Victoria se volteó quedando frente a Alexander, con la mirada le dio a entender que se quedara callado.

 **-** Si es para la persona que estás pensando, pero es un regalo **-.** Insistió.

Alexander asintió no muy convencido, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente.

La chica le sonrió antes de voltearse.

 **-** Como seguía diciendo, quiero el P8, por favor **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Como gustes, ya te lo traigo.

 **-** ¿Por qué no le dijiste que es para mí? **-.** La encaró volteándola cuando Mario se fue.

 **-** Porque no, confía en mí, cuando lo hayamos comprado te explico **-.** Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Al voltearse había quedado demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, tenía que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo y Alexander bajar la suya para verla a ella, si cualquiera hacia un movimiento de mas, terminarían besándose, la tentación los dominaba a pesar de encontrarse en una tienda.

 **-** Listo, aquí tienes el P8 **-.** Mario llegó con la caja del celular interrumpiendo el momento.

Tori se separó de Alexander aclarándose la garganta.

Mario se encargó de encender el celular y hacer todo el protocolo que se hace cuando compras un celular nuevo.

Cuando hubo terminado se dirigieron a la caja donde Victoria pagó el celular, se despidió de Mario saliendo de la tienda.

 **-** Tengo hambre, ¿Tú no? **-.** Le preguntó.

Regresaron a la feria, específicamente a una pizzería, después de pedirla se sentaron en la mesa ya que tenían a varias personas por delante.

 **-** Ahora presta atención que te voy a explicar todo acerca del celular **-.** Le dijo sacándolo de la bolsa y de la caja.

 **-** Primero explícame por qué no le dijiste que el celular era para mí **-.** Le preguntó un tanto molesto.

Tori suspiró **.-** Si le hubiese dicho que el celular era para ti, te hubiese empezado a hacer preguntas acerca de su funcionamiento y todo eso **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** ¿Y eso porque?

 **-** Por qué Mario es un idiota **-.** Le contestó, Alex alzó una ceja al escucharla **.-** No me veas así, lo es **-.** Le insistió **.-** Nada más porque trabaja con celulares y sabe bastante, ataca a los compradores, les hace preguntas acerca del celular que quieren comprar, sus especificaciones, tú no sabes nada del Huawei, no ibas a poder responderle ninguna pregunta.

 **-** Tienes razón.

Tori lo miro sonriendo ampliamente **.-** Siempre la tengo.

 **-** Enséñame todo lo que tengo que saber **-.** Le pidió.

Tori llevaba unos 30min de explicación cuando la pizza que pidió estuvo lista, hablaron entre risas mientras comían y Alexander le decía lo rica que estaba.

Cuando terminaron de comer Tori le terminó de explicar lo que le faltaba del celular en lo que reposaban la pizza.

Tori se estiró cuando se levantaba de la mesa **.-** ¿Quieres helado? **-.** Le preguntó a Alex **.-** Porque yo si **-.** Le sonrió tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta la heladería.

Pidió dos barquillas de dos bolas de helados cada una y después que se las entregaron caminaron hacia la terraza donde ubicaron un banquito cerca de la baranda.

 **-** Es relajante aquí arriba **-.** Le dijo Alex cerrando los ojos al sentir la brisa pegarle en la cara **.-** Y la vista es increíble **-.** Siguió cuando abrió los ojos y miró hacia la ciudad.

 **-** Tenme un momento la barquilla **-.** Le pidió la pelinegra.

Alex agarró la barquilla en lo que Tori se agarraba todo el cabello y se hacía una cola alta dejando unos mechones rebeldes cayéndole y sobre todo su cuello expuesto, Alexander sin poder evitarlo se le quedó mirando, la pelinegra concentrada no se dio cuenta de eso.

 **-** Alex **-.** Lo llamó **.-** Alexander **-.** Insistió cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la veía, el chico alzó la mirada observándola **.-** Puedes devolverme mi barquilla.

 **-** ¿Me vas a decir si la prof. McGonagall te nombró Prefecta? **-.** Le preguntó.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza divertida, el chico resopló en respuesta.

 **-** ¿En serio me vas a dejar con la duda hasta el primero de septiembre? **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Sí que si **-.** Le respondió.

 **-** Me haces dudar ya que no estas molesta y según tu no querías ser prefecta.

Tori se encogió de hombros **.-** Al final no puedo hacer nada al respecto, si me nombró prefecta debo de cumplir con mi deber, ya me da igual.

Alex suspiró **.-** No es justo esperar tanto **-.** Se quejó.

 **-** Deja de quejarte, ni que faltara mucho para septiembre.

 **-** Tres semanas **-.** Aclaró.

 **-** Lo sé **-.** Respondió sin más antes de comer helado.

Alexander sonrió negando con la cabeza.

* * *

Tori caminaba con Alexander a su espalda, subió el murito del porche de su casa cuando se giró de improvisto, el chico se detuvo.

 **-** ¿Cómo se supone que vas a hacer para irte? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Iba a pedirte a ti o a tu mamá permiso para usar la chimenea **-.** Le sonrió **.-** Voy para La Madriguera.

 **-** La Madriguera **-.** Repitió **.-** Ahora que me lo recuerdas tengo que hablar muy seriamente con los gemelos **-.** Entrecerró los ojos.

Alex sonrió **.-** ¿Nada más porque me dieron la dirección de tu casa? **-.** Le preguntó **.-** ¿Eso quiere decir que no disfrutaste nuestra salida?

La chica se sonrojó.

 **-** He pasado esta semana hablando con los gemelos acerca de todo lo que se hace en una salida con una chica, me gustaría decir _cita_ pero no si entre en esa categoría, al fin de cuentas tu pagaste todo.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos **.-** Si porque el dinero que tenías lo usaste para comprarte el celular, además el dinero no era mío, era de mi papá.

 **-** Pero igual no te compré nada **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Ya me has brindado helados en Hogsmeade **-.** Recordó **.-** Hoy fue mi turno **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Está bien **-.** Aceptó sonriendo.

 **-** Por cierto, ¿Qué hablaste con los gemelos? **-.** Preguntó con curiosidad.

Alex se hizo el desinteresado dando un paso hacia adelante.

 **-** Hablamos de muchas cosas **-.** Le dijo **.-** Sobre que se hace durante las citas **-.** Otro paso **.-** Como comportarse **.-** Paso **.-** Pero sobre todo acerca de las maneras que hay para terminar un cita **.-** Le susurró, con los pasos se había colocado justo frente a Tori la cual estaba casi a su altura gracias al murito.

 **-** ¿De qué maneras puede terminar una cita? **-.** Le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Alexander le sonrió **.-** De muchas maneras, pero entre ellas hay dos que más resaltan, una de esas no creo que sea la esencial para esta ocasión **-.** Le dijo divertido, Tori se sonrojó entendiendo a lo que se refería **.-** Y la otra es dándole un beso de buenas noches a la chica.

Alargó una mano posándola sobre la mejilla de Tori, le hizo alzar un poco la cabeza para que lo mirara, Alexander sin poderlo evitar por más tiempo se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que Victoria alzó una mano colocándola sobre su pecho deteniéndolo y bajando la mirada.

 **-** Espera… **-.** Susurró con el corazón acelerado, Alex se detuvo, se mordió el labio antes de continuar **.-** Es solo que yo… **-.** Alzó la cabeza mirándolo **.-** Yo nunca…

 **-** Shh **-.** Alex la detuvo **.-** Lo sé, pero si no quieres no te voy a obligar a nada **-.** Le aclaró.

Alexander esperó unos segundos pero la impaciencia lo consumía, moría por probar los labios de la chica así que sin poderse controlar más se volvió a acercar, pero esta vez, Tori no lo detuvo, juntando por fin sus labios en el beso tan ansiado y esperado por ambos.

Alex la agarró por la cintura con su otra mano en lo que la besaba con más decisión, la sensación fue mejor de lo que esperó, sobre todo al sentir como la chica trataba de corresponderle.

Se separó de ella con la respiración entrecortada, a pesar de que el beso había sido corto y no tan profundo por ser el primero de Tori le había gustado mucho.

 **-** Tan solo déjate llevar **-.** Le susurró rozándole los labios, Tori inconscientemente los entreabrió **.-** Mueve tus labios en torno a los míos **-.** Le dijo antes de volverla a besar.

Sin poderse resistir más, la agarró con las dos manos de la cintura, en cambio Tori no había movido las manos del pecho de Alex.

Se sentía mareada, no podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, besar a Alexander resulto más placentero de lo que llegó a imaginar, trató de mover sus labios, de seguirle el ritmo a Alex y sintió como él cada vez que ella se movía incrementaba la profundidad hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

 **-** Joder Tori… **-.** Masculló **.-** Ni te imaginas lo que estoy sintiendo **.-** Le dio un beso corto **.-** Adoro tus labios, tus besos, me encantan, me encantas… **-.** La volvió a besar de manera corta **.-** Me volveré adicto a tus labios.

Tori había fruncido ligeramente el ceño **.-** No te creo, no sé besar, es mi primera vez, no me mientas.

Alex sonrió antes de darle otro beso corto **.-** No te miento nena, a pesar de que estas aprendiendo a besar, lo haces increíble.

Tori dejándose llevar por las palabras del chico y por todo el remolino de sentimientos y sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo, más que todo por el cosquilleo, subió las manos hasta apoyar una sobre el hombro de Alex y la otra sobre su nuca acercándolo a su rostro en lo que ella misma se alzaba en puntitas e inclinaba la cabeza besándolo.

Alex se sorprendió un poco pero le correspondió al instante, sintió como la chica movía sus labios con más entusiasmo que el mismo no se pudo contener.

La pegó más a su cuerpo incrementando la intensidad del beso, su cuerpo le pedía más.

 **-** Alex **-.** Susurró al separarse para coger aire.

 **-** Déjate llevar… **-.** Le pidió.

La volvió a besar, lentamente, seduciéndola con su boca, le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, Tori jadeó y Alexander aprovechó para meter su lengua pero en lo que tocó la de la chica, esta gimió y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se separó de golpe de Alex, lo miró con las mejillas rojas y brillantes.

 **-** Yo no quise…

Alex le sonrió para calmarla **.-** No fue tu culpa, es una reacción normal, me precipité, discúlpame.

La chica negó **.-** No tienes por qué disculparte.

Alex sonrió volviéndose a inclinar pero antes de siquiera acercarse lo suficiente, Victoria se giró rápidamente dejándolo desconcertado, cuando le iba a preguntar qué pasaba, la puerta de la casa se abrió al mismo tiempo que la chica daba un paso hacia adelante.

Harry Potter dio un paso fuera de la casa, primero observó a su prima, luego a Alexander, frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a la pelinegra pero esta se le adelantó cuando le vio la intención de hablar.

 **-** Así que te acordaste de mi existencia **-.** Le reclamó con la intención de que Harry no preguntara nada.

Harry se dio cuenta de la intención de Victoria pero en vez de llevarle la contraria prefirió seguirla.

 **-** Te vine a buscar una vez que terminé de jugar con los chicos y mi tía me dijo que habías salido con una tal _Alexander_ **-.** Dijo mirando al chico **.-** Así que me quedé para verificar si se trataba del mismo Alexander.

 **-** Solo lo acompañé a comprarse un celular **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Ya lo creo **-.** Espetó **.-** Tía está en la cocina, deberías de avisarle que llegaste.

Tori asintió entrando a la casa ignorando el hecho de que dejaba a Harry y a Alexander solos, el último comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa pero Harry se atravesó, Alex se sorprendió pero lo ocultó, el hecho de que a pesar de llevarle un año, Harry era apenas ligeramente más pequeño de estatura que él.

 **-** No soy idiota **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Sé muy bien que algo pasó **-.** Lo miró directamente **.-** Solo te voy a decir que espero que no estés jugando con ella y mucho menos le hagas daño **-.** Le dejó en claro.

Alexander abrió la boca para decirle algo pero en ese momento Harry se giró entrando a la casa y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, sonrió sin poderlo evitar, a pesar de todo, el chico le caía bien.

 **-** Oye mamá **-.** Escuchó a Tori cuando por fin entró a la casa **.-** Alexander va a usar la chimenea, va para La Madriguera **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Claro, no hay problema **-.** Le contestó Anastasia **.-** ¿Cómo les fue? **-.** Preguntó al verlo entrar **.-** ¿Pudiste comprar el celular?

 **-** Sí, Tori es una experta en celulares **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** No me cabe la menor duda **-.** Dijo Anastasia **.-** Estos dos saben más de tecnología que hasta los propios muggles.

 **-** Bueno, ya es tarde así que es mejor que me vaya ya **-.** Dijo Alex **.-** Fue un gusto conocerla señora Anastasia.

 **-** El placer fue todo mío **-.** Le sonrió de vuelta.

 **-** Adiós Harry **-.** Se despidió sonriéndole.

El chico bufó antes de despedirse **.-** Adiós.

Caminó con parsimonia hasta donde Tori la cual estaba frente a la chimenea ya que sabía que tenía público, se aclaró la garganta.

 **-** Gracias por todo **-.** Le sonrió coqueto **.-** Nos vemos el primero de septiembre **-.** Se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Al separarse se metió en la chimenea, Tori no fue capaz de decir algo coherente así que prefirió quedarse callada, cuando Alex desapareció, escuchó a su madre decir que volvía a la cocina dejándola sola con Harry, respiró profundo antes de voltearse, Harry la miraba cruzado de brazos y con una ceja alzada, pero no mostraba molestia si no impaciencia.

 **-** ¿Me vas a explicar que fue lo que paso entre ustedes?

 **-** Si lo voy a hacer **.-** Le aclaró **.-** Pero en estos momentos necesito es a Hermione.

Harry bajó los brazos y la miró ofendido y _herido_.

 **-** ¿Y porque a Hermione y no a mí?

 **-** Porque necesito a una amiga que me comprenda, me apoye y comparta mi felicidad, no a un primo celoso y posesivo.

Harry se sonrojó **.-** Está bien, entiendo.

Tori sonrió antes de acercarse y abrazarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla para después marcharse corriendo escaleras arriba.

Harry suspiró sentándose en el sillón para seguir viendo televisión.

* * *

 **-** _Empieza a contarme todo, todo, todito_ _ **-.**_ Fue como contestó Hermione la llamada.

Tori se mordió el labio **.-** ¿Puedes venir mañana?

 **-** _¿Y eso por qué?_

 **-** Quiero contártelo, pero prefiero hacerlo en persona.

 **-** _O sea, ¿Me vas a tener con esta zozobra hasta mañana en la tarde?_

 **-** Por favor _Mione_ **-.** Hermione se acordó de otra persona diciéndole así **.-** Necesito tiempo para pensar en todo lo que pasó antes de poder contarte.

La castaña suspiró **.-** _Está bien_ _ **-.**_ Aceptó de mala gana, siempre que alguno de los dos le decía así, no se podía negar _ **.-**_ _Nos vemos mañana a las 3 de la tarde._

* * *

-Tori **-.** La llamó **.-** Tori **-.** Insistió.

La pelinegra se detuvo por enésima vez frente a la cama donde Hermione yacía sentada mirándola desde que había llegado caminar de aquí para allá.

 **-** ¡Victoria! **-.** Le gritó cuando le vio la intención de volver a caminar **.-** Tengo casi una hora de haber llegado y no has hecho más que caminar de aquí para allá **-.** Le espetó **.-** ¿No tuviste tiempo suficiente para aclarar tus ideas?

 **-** Si lo tuve, es solo que es más difícil de lo que creí **-.** La miró con suplica.

 **-** ¿Por qué se supone que es difícil? **-.** Inquirió Hermione.

Tori se tiró en la cama apoyando medio cuerpo y la cara en el colchón **.-** Es que me da pena **-.** Susurró.

 **-** Vamos a aclarar algo **-.** Comenzó Hermione **.-** Por tu actitud, creo que está más que claro que fue lo que pasó entres ustedes **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Solo falta es que tú lo digas **-.** Enfatizó **.-** Quiero escucharlo de ti **-.** Finalizó observándola.

Victoria suspiró antes de volver a enterrar la cara en el colchón, respiró profundamente, giró un poco la cabeza y susurró **.-** Me besó.

 **-** ¿Qué? No escuché **-.** A pesar de haberlo susurrado, Hermione escuchó a la perfección, solo preguntó por maldad.

Tori alzó la cabeza de golpe, roja hasta las orejas **.-** ¡Alexander me besó! **-.** Exclamó.

Hermione no pudo contener la risa **.-** No sabía que querías que tus padres se enteraran.

La pelinegra volvió a bajar la cabeza **.-** Papá está en la empresa y mamá donde mi tía.

 **-** Hey **-.** La llamó, Tori la miró y Hermione le palpó el colchón, la chica se levantó sentándose frente a su amiga **.-** ¿Te gustó?

Tori se sonrojó violentamente pero asintió lentamente, no podía hablar, Hermione sonrió comprensiva.

 **-** Más de lo que creí **-.** Confesó **.-** Eso es lo que me asusta **-.** Admitió **.-** Nunca había sentido nada por un chico, me siento muy confundida.

Hermione alargó una mano apartándole un mechón de cabello, después la tomó del mentón para que la viera.

 **-** Es normal, es la primera vez que sientes eso por un chico, solo tienes que llevarlo con calma y hablarlo con Alexander.

Tori asintió sonriéndole a Hermione, la castaña la soltó para observarla muy detenidamente.

 **-** Ahora dime que más pasó.

Tori la miró sorprendida, las mejillas se le volvieron a incendiar.

 **-** Ahí está **-.** Señaló Hermione cuando le vio el sonrojo **.-** Sabía que había pasado algo más, cuéntame que pasó exactamente **-.** Insistió.

Tori desvió la mirada de Hermione **.-** El me besó primero **-.** Comenzó **.-** Dijo que le gustaban mis besos y yo dejándome llevar por eso tomé la iniciativa y lo besé.

Hermione sonrió emocionada **.-** Lo besaste **.-** Exclamó.

 **-** Cállate **-.** Ordenó **.-** Durante el último beso que nos dimos… No sé… Alexander se emocionó porque yo estaba correspondiéndole y él bueno… Metió su lengua en mi boca y… Y yo… Gemí… **-.** Susurró lo último aun si mirar a Hermione.

Pasados unos segundos en silencio Tori se obligó a mirar a Hermione ya que ésta se mantenía callada, la castaña tenía una cara de total asombro, sorpresa, emoción y diversión en el rostro.

 **-** Ya va, aún estoy sopesando la información **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Es que no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

 **-** ¡Ni yo! **-.** Chilló **.-** No sé porque lo hice, simplemente lo hice y ya.

 **-** Vamos, es normal, creo **-.** Dijo antes de reír.

 **-** Eso fue lo que Alexander me dijo.

 **-** ¿Pero qué paso después de eso?

 **-** Cuando lo hice me separe de él de golpe y después Harry salió de la casa.

 **-** O sea, ¿No hablaron del beso ni nada?

Tori negó con la cabeza.

 **-** Bueno, Alexander también necesita pensar en todo lo que paso, ya hablaran en Hogwarts.

 **-** Sí, aún falta para eso **-.** Suspiró Tori.

* * *

Buenas noches!

Como prometí aquí les dejé el capítulo…

Oooh… Pasaron muchas cosas, bueno lago en específico fue lo que más resaltó xD

¿Qué pasará en la vuelta a Hogwarts? Ni yo lo sé… xD

Por cierto, es verdad lo que dijo **Angely04** en su comentario, en la otra página donde tambien subo la historia, a pesar de que esos lectores están más obsesionados con el Harmony xD Les van ganando en comentarios: O Cosa que me sorprende porque en No Tengas Miedo fue todo lo contrario…!

Eso me pone a pensar que a los lectores de aquí si la historia no se centra en Harry y Hermione no les llama la atención o no se…

Pero no importa! Con ustedes me basta y sobra ya que sé que siguen la historia y me dejan sus comentarios!

Por cierto! Estoy en ModoNuevaHistoria :D

Bueno, es más que todo un one shot que se me vino a la mente así de repente BOM xD

También será como una compensación que le debía a mi esposo :3

La idea era subirlo hoy junto a la actualización pero no me dio tiempo, aquí en mi país ya es tarde ya mañana tengo que madrugar Dx

Así que lo más seguro lo suba mañana cuando lo termine.

 **ShiroBlackwhite:** ¡Eres el primero! Que bello…! Tú también me encantas amor :3

 **FloARJF:** Jajaja, no te imagines mucho a Mione conociendo a la familia ya que en un capítulo futuro eso pasará muajaja xD No lo agregues a tu lista ya que fue simplemente un saludo xD Segunda otra vez xD

 **Lissy Zavala:** Espero que la valga la pena la espera xD

 **Angely04:** Me encanta que te guste a pesar de no se Harmione al 100% gracias!

¡Los quiero! :3

Nos leemos! :D

Próxima Cita: Ups… Ahora que lo recuerdo… Creo que el sábado me van a secuestrar hacia el Junquito (Un pueblo donde hace mucho frio aquí en Venezuela xD) Ya que una cumpleañera cumplió años el lunes y buueeeh… ¡Se va a prender! Jajaja xD

A ver… No sé qué hacer, su actualizo mañana, no actualizare sino hasta el domingo (dependiendo de las condiciones en las que me encuentre xD jajaja tampoco, no vayan a creer que soy borracha) xD en cambio sí actualizo el domingo la próxima seria el martes xD

Se los dejare… ¿Cuándo quieren que actualice? Está de más la pregunta ya que sé que la mayoría (Todos) Van a querer que lo haga mañana xD

Mini Spoiler xD

 _ **-**_ _Hermione_ _ **-.**_ _La llamó_ _ **.-**_ _¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_

 _La castaña asintió._

 _ **-**_ _Por favor no impidas a Tori salir en la noche._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Me sorprende lo que he aguantado hasta ahora, ni te imaginas las ganas que me dieron de besarte cuando te vi entrando al vagón._

 _Tori se separó de la baranda colocándose frente a Alexander, alzó la cabeza y cuando el chico la miró, le agarró la corbata halándola un poquito hacia abajo_ _ **.-**_ _Que te puedo decir, yo en ningún momento me plantee aguantar las ganas que tengo de besarte_ _ **-.**_ _Susurró._

* * *

 _El rubio se encogió de hombros_ _ **.-**_ _¿Es que ahora eres el dueño de Gryffindor o qué?_ _ **-.**_ _Lo picó_ _ **.-**_ _Las Prefectas de los Leones son Hermione_ _ **.-**_ _La señaló_ _ **.-**_ _Y mi pelinegra favorita_ _ **-.**_ _Le sonrío dándole un beso en la mejilla_ _ **.-**_ _Calma tu magia amigo_ _ **-.**_ _Le advirtió a Alex_ _ **.-**_ _Me importa un bledo que estés interesado en Tori, ella es mi amiga y a diferencia de Harry a mí no me vas a convencer tan fácil_ _ **-.**_ _Le espetó_ _ **.-**_ _Hasta que no sean novios oficialmente, no puedes celarla ni nada por el respecto_ _ **-.**_ _Sentenció._

* * *

 _Tori sonrío divertida_ _ **.-**_ _Draco se va a empezar a sentar con nosotros por el simple hecho de que se siente atra…_ _ **-.**_ _Draco alargó una mano colocándola sobre la boca de la pelinegra._

PD: Apareció alguien nuevo… Jujuju…


	16. Vuelta a Hogwarts: 5to Año'

'' **Vuelta a Hogwarts: 5to año''**

Tori atravesó el muro con el ceño fruncido.

 **-** ¿No había dicho que a partir de 5to año no era necesario que nos acompañaran hasta el andén? **-.** Les pregunto a su madre y a su tía cuando estas atravesaron el portal.

 **-** ¿Y nosotras no dijimos que los segaríamos acompañando hasta la vuelta de su 7mo año? **-.** Le espetó su madre.

Tori resopló dándose media vuelta y retomando su camino, Harry la siguió de cerca.

 **-** Pensé que estarías contenta al ser escogida prefecta al igual que Hermione **-.** Tori giró la cabeza cuando escucho la voz de Cameron Granger.

 **-** Tori no quería ser Prefecta mamá **-.** Le aclaró Hermione a su lado.

 **-** ¿Y eso porque? **-.** Inquirió extrañada.

 **-** No sé qué le habrá contado Hermione de nuestras estadías en Hogwarts, pero algo me dice que le habrá por lo menos mencionado lo… traviesa que era **-.** Sonrió **.-** Por esa razón no quería ser nombrada Prefecta, no me veo regañando a los alumnos por hacer cosas que yo hice.

Cameron sonrió **.-** Tu misma lo dijiste **-.** Tori la miró sin entender **.-** Lo traviesa que _eras_ , ya no lo eres, maduraste, ¿O no? Ya no eres la misma niña, ahora es tu turno de hacer acatar las reglas.

 **-** En eso tiene razón **-.** Estuvo de acuerdo **.-** Lo único que me agrada de ser Prefecta es que Hermione también fue nombrada y así ella es la que se va a encargar de eso.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras su mamá se echaba a reír.

 **-** No insistas mamá, Tori es un caso, y ahora dime porque venias con ese cañón.

Antes de que Tori pudiese contestar escuchó las voces de su mamá y tía saludando efusivamente a Cameron, resopló mirando a la castaña antes de señalarlas.

 **-** Creo que ellas mismas te contestaron.

Las tres mujeres se saludaron y abrazaron sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Hasta hace un año no te estabas quejando de que tus padres no te pudieron traer al andén?

 **-** Exacto, tu misma lo dijiste, hasta hace un año, ya este año es diferente.

 **-** De pana que tu razonamiento me da dolor de cabeza **-.** Se quejó Hermione.

 **-** Velo desde este punto de vista **-.** Intervino Harry **.-** Quizás Tori no quería que nuestros padres vinieran para que no la vieran saludando a Alexander **-.** Se acercó más a Hermione para susurrarle **.-** A lo mejor no está segura de poderse controlar y besarlo frente a todos.

Hermione miró sorprendida y sonrojada, por su cercanía, a Harry, no se creía que el chico estuviera bromeando acerca de Tori y Alexander besándose cuando hasta hace poco se molestaba por el simple hecho de que hablaran.

 **-** ¡Eres un idiota James! **-.** Le gritó Tori.

Harry solo se echó a reír por la reacción de su prima, Hermione en cambio lo miraba aun desconcertada.

 **-** ¿Por qué me ves así? **-.** Le preguntó Harry.

 **-** Es que aún no puedo creer que estés bromeando acerca de eso.

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** Ya no puedo hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo.

Hermione sonrió **.-** Así me gusta.

* * *

 **-** Yo sabía que te nombrarían Prefecta **-.** Admitió Neville cuando le vio la plaquita con una ''P'' dorada a Tori sobre la túnica.

La pelinegra suspiró terminándose de acomodar la capa **.-** Muy dentro de mi sabía que McGonagall me condenaría de esta manera.

 **-** _Profesora_ McGonagall **-.** Corrigió Hermione.

 **-** No me jodas Hermione…

 **-** ¡Lenguaje! **-.** Chilló la castaña, la pelinegra la ignoró.

 **-** No estamos en el castillo puedo llamarla por su nombre o apellido en este caso **-.** Finalizó acercándose a la puerta del cubículo **.-** Apúrate **-.** La instó.

Neville sonrió malicioso **.-** Si Hermione, apúrate, Tori está ansiosa por ver a Alexander.

Tori se sonrojó pero frunció el ceño al girar a ver a Neville **.-** Eres un jodido traidor Longbottom **-.** Hermione desistió de corregirla **.-** Ya te veré, después no vengas en mi busca **-.** Amenazó antes de salir dejando atrás a Hermione.

 **-** Nos vemos en el castillo chicos **-.** Se despidió la castaña.

 **-** ¿Por qué Tori quiere ver a Alexander? **-.** Preguntó Ron _receloso_ cuando quedaron a solas.

Pero como los pelinegros aún seguían riéndose no se dieron cuenta del tono que usó, Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo divertido.

 **-** Por nada en especial.

* * *

 **-** ¿Para dónde vas? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione al verla quitarse la túnica.

La pelinegra después de haber dejado la túnica doblada sobre el sillón fue que le respondió.

 **-** Vamos _Mione_ _ **-.**_ Ahí está otra vez el diminutivo, Tori siempre lo utilizaba para convencerla de algo, la castaña rodó los ojos _ **.-**_ Ya te ayudé con los mocosos de primer año, déjame salir un rato, a partir de mañana comenzamos las guardias.

 **-** Está bien **-.** Aceptó.

 **-** Por favor Herm, no empieces ni te molestes ni me reclam… Ya va, ¿Qué dijiste? **-.** Le preguntó sin creerlo.

La castaña sonrió **.-** Que está bien, vete a dar un paseo, no tengo ningún problema con ello.

Tori la miraba sin creerlo, se acercó hasta donde la castaña colocándole una mano sobre la frente.

 **-** No tienes fiebre **-.** Dijo.

Hermione se rió **.-** Vamos, compórtate Tori.

 **-** Primero, les dije a los de primer año _mocosos_ y no me regañaste, segundo, te estoy diciendo que voy a salir a altas horas de la noche a dar un paseo y me estas dejando ir así sin más **-.** La miró incrédula para después tomarla de los hombros **.-** ¿Quién se supone que eres tú y que hiciste con mi Hermione? **-.** Lloriqueó.

La castaña alzó una ceja **.-** Siempre te quejas de que no te doy un respiro ya que me la paso regañándote y prohibiéndote cosas y ahora que te dejo marchar y no te regaño, ¿También te quejas? **-.** Le espetó **.-** No te entiendo.

Tori la soltó, se apoyó una mano sobre el pecho y suspiró **.-** Si, en definitiva eres tú, ya me habías asustado.

Hermione rodó los ojos **.-** _Honestamente._

 **-** Ya, ya sé que eres tú, no sigas **-.** Insistió **.-** Es solo que me sorprendiste pues.

 **-** Sé que a pesar de que llamas a los de primer año, _mocosos_ , no lo haces a modo de insulto **-.** Dijo no muy convencida **.-** Y segundo, el año pasado siempre te escapabas, así que, ¿De qué me sirve reprochártelo a estas alturas?

Tori sonrió ampliamente **.-** Tienes toda la razón y, ¿Sabes qué? Eres la mejor **-.** Se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla **.-** Prometo llegar no después de media noche **-.** Se despidió dirigiéndose al retrato.

Hermione sonrió negando con la cabeza, tomó la túnica de Tori mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, sonrió cómplice al recordar la conversación que había tenido con cierto pelinegro antes de bajarse del tren.

 _ **-**_ _Hermione_ _ **-.**_ _La llamó_ _ **.-**_ _¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_

 _La castaña asintió._

 _ **-**_ _Por favor no impidas a Tori salir en la noche._

 **-** Hermione.

La voz la hizo volver al presente, se trataba de Harry Potter.

* * *

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras y entró a la Torre no le sorprendió encontrarse a Alexander apoyado en la baranda dándole la espalda, mientras iba subiendo había sentido su magia.

 **-** ¿Qué haces en mi torre? **-.** Le preguntó al colocarse a su lado.

El chico se sobresaltó ya que estaba tan entretenido mirando el cielo que no había sentido su presencia, sonrió embobado al verla.

 **-** ¿Te soy sincero? **-.** Le preguntó **.-** Esperarte, moría de ganas por verte y hablarte **-.** Confesó.

Tori se encogió de hombros **.-** Pudiste haberlo hecho en el andén o en el Gran Comedor **-.** Reprochó.

Alexander sonrió **.-** No te busqué en la estación porque era obvio que irías con tus padres.

 **-** ¿Y? **-.** Lo interrumpió **.-** Siempre voy con mis padres.

Alexander se separó de la baranda colocándose de frente a la chica **.-** No me sentía capaz de mirar a tus padres y no recordar el beso.

Tori alzó la cabeza mirándolo.

 **-** Además no sé si también era capaz de controlar las ganas que me consumen de volver a probar tus labios **-.** Susurró mirándola con intensidad.

A Tori se le cortó la respiración al verle los ojos, se mordió el labio inconscientemente, Alexander siguió con su mirada el movimiento.

 **-** Me sorprende lo que he aguantado hasta ahora, ni te imaginas las ganas que me dieron de besarte cuando te vi entrando al vagón de prefectos.

Tori se separó de la baranda colocándose frente a Alexander, alzó la cabeza y cuando el chico la miró, le agarró la corbata halándola un poquito hacia abajo **.-** Que te puedo decir, yo en ningún momento me plantee aguantar las ganas que tengo de besarte **-.** Susurró.

Haló con más fuerza la corbata hacia abajo mientras ella misma se alzaba atrapando los labios masculinos entre los suyos, Alexander jadeó sin poder evitarlo y la sostuvo de la cintura inclinándose un poco más para corresponderle el beso y subirle la intensidad al mismo tiempo.

Tori pasó sus manos por su nuca, se sorprendió a si misma al verse halándole el cabello y pegándolo más a su boca ansiando más.

Se tuvieron que separar obligados por la excesiva falta de oxígeno que los inundó.

Alexander le posó una mano sobre la mejilla acariciándosela suavemente, se inclinó dándole un corto pero profundo beso.

 **-** Alex, espera **-.** Le pidió deteniéndolo **.-** Yo… **-.** De repente toda la valentía que la impulsó a besarlo se desvaneció **.-** Tú me gustas… **-.** Confesó **.-** Pero es que yo… Aún no sé qué siento con exactitud, estoy muy confundida.

Alex le sonrió comprensivo, se separó un poco de ella pero sin soltarle la cintura **.-** Está bien, te entiendo.

Tori alzó el rostro observándolo, Alexander se acercó hasta rozarle los labios **.-** Yo me encargaré de aclarar tus sentimientos **-.** La besó **.-** Y cuando lo haga, serás mía **-.** Susurró antes de besarla con posesión.

Victoria jadeó sin poderlo evitar cuando lo sintió besarla con tanta pasión, ella trató de responderle con la misma entrega.

 **-** Lo único es que como pudiste darte cuenta, me costará no besarte **-.** Le confesó Alex al separarse.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros **.-** Creo que eso es lo de menos.

* * *

 **-** Creo que estoy pasando por un dejavu **-.** Dijo Harry al pie de las escaleras cuando observó a Tori bajar éstas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, única diferencia es que sus ojos azules brillaban de igual manera.

 **-** Ciertamente **-.** ApoyóNeville **.-** Desde el segundo año Tori no bajaba las escaleras de esa manera.

Ron por su parte no podía apartar la mirada de Victoria, se había puesto más hermosa durante las vacaciones, ya no era más una niña.

Cuando le faltaban dos escalones, la pelinegra alargó los brazos hacia Harry, éste la tomo de la cintura depositándola en el piso, observó a Hermione sobre el hombro de su prima.

 **-** No preguntes **-.** Le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

 **-** ¡Neville! **-.** Le dijo acercándose **.-** Abrázame **-.** Le pidió al pasarle los brazos por el cuello.

El Longbottom la abrazó desconcertado ya que se acordaba de lo último que le había dicho la chica en el tren, Tori lo soltó pero le enganchó el brazo instándolo a caminar hacia el retrato.

Harry observaba la escena con la ceja alzada, Hermione por su parte también lo agarró del brazo obligándolo a seguir a la pareja.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y después de entrar tomaron asiento y a los segundos se le unieron los gemelos y Alexander.

 **-** Neville Longbottom **-.** Dijo Tori **.-** ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que te comportes como el valiente Gryffindor que según el sombrero seleccionador dijo que eres y le hables? **-.** Le preguntó al verlo mirar detenidamente la mesa de Ravenclaw y a cierta rubia, Victoria no necesitaba voltear para confirmarlo.

 **-** ¿Y quién te dijo que Neville es un valiente Gryffindor? **-.** Preguntó al llegar a la mesa **.-** Yo sigo insistiendo que el sombrero se equivocó al colocarlo en Gryffindor, Neville tenía que haber sido enviado a Hufflepuff **-.** Comentó malicioso **.-** Harry apártate para sentarme **-.** Le ordenó.

 **-** ¿De cuándo acá te sientas aquí? **-.** Le preguntó moviéndose quedando Draco entre él y su prima **.-** Pensé que ya habías olvidado nuestra existencia **-.** Le espetó.

El rubio se encogió de hombros **.-** ¿Es que ahora eres el dueño de Gryffindor o qué? **-.** Lo picó **.-** Las Prefectas de los Leones son Hermione **.-** La señaló **.-** Y mi pelinegra favorita **-.** Le sonrío dándole un beso en la mejilla **.-** Calma tu magia amigo **-.** Le advirtió a Alex **.-** Me importa un bledo que estés interesado en Tori, ella es mi amiga y a diferencia de Harry a mí no me vas a convencer tan fácil **-.** Le espetó **.-** Hasta que no sean novios oficialmente, no puedes celarla ni nada por el respecto **-.** Sentenció.

 **-** Draco **-.** Llamó Tori.

Éste alzó la mano derecha **.-** Prometo comportarme.

 **-** Dame tu versión Nev **-.** Pidió Harry atrayendo la atención de todos.

Neville puso cara de pensativo, después observó con detenimiento a Draco **.-** No sé, aparte de venir a meterse conmigo, no entiendo porque otra razón se sentaría aquí.

Harry también observó con detenimiento al rubio antes de agregar **.-** Tienes razón **-.** Admitió.

Draco rodó los ojos **.-** ¿Van a seguir? ¿Me van a decir que ahora no puedo sentarme con ustedes?

 **-** Nadie ha dicho eso **-.** Lo corrigió Harry.

 **-** Yo se la razón exacta del porque Dreico **-.** Pronunció burlona **.-** Se está sentando aquí **-.** Dijo Tori.

 **-** Suéltala pues **-.** Exigieron Neville y Harry realmente interesados.

Tori sonrío divertida **.-** Draco se va a empezar a sentar con nosotros por el simple hecho de que se siente atra… **-.** Draco alargó una mano colocándola sobre la boca de la pelinegra.

Suspiró **.-** ¿Te estás dando cuenta que no puedo confiar en ti? Después me reclamas que me haya tardado tanto en decírtelo **-.** Le espetó sin destaparle la boca.

La pelinegra se quitó la mano del rubio con las suyas **.-** Ay vamos Draco **-.** Le sonrío divertida **.-** Parece que no me conocieras, es más que obvio que no iba a decir que te sientes at… **-.** Volvió a taparle la boca, Tori no pudo evitar reírse.

 **-** Por Merlín, eres un peligro, ¿Sabes?

Volvió a quitarse la mano del rubio **.-** Vamos, estaba segurísima de que tu ibas a impedir que lo dijera y ya te deje en claro que no voy a decir cómo te sientes **-.** Por reflejo Draco alzó la mano pero no fue necesario volverle a tapar la boca, suspiró mirando a Harry.

 **-** ¿Me puedes explicar porque sigo siendo amigos de ustedes? **-.** Le preguntó.

Harry sonrío **.-** Si no lo sabes tú.

 **-** Después de aguantarlos durante 15años, ¿Qué más me queda? **-.** Suspiró por enésima vez separándose de Victoria para agarrar un pan de la mesa.

 **-** Volvamos a lo importante **-.** Harry miró a Neville **.-** Apoyo a Lily, ¿Cuándo vas a tomar el valor de por lo menos hablarle?

Neville se sonrojó **.-** No se Harry, no es fácil.

 **-** Vamos Neville, Harry le habla a Hermione, Alexander me habla a mí, Fred le habla a Angelina, Draco le habla a… Olvídalo, Draco no le habla a nadie, igual no creo que sea tan difícil **-.** Finalizó.

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Victoria igual que lo hizo el rubio.

 **-** Harry conoce a Hermione desde que llegamos a Hogwarts y Fred ha jugado con Angelina todos estos años en el equipo de quidditch y Draco… Un momento, ¿Cómo eres tan descarado de decirme que no tengo valor cuando tú tampoco eres capaz de hablarle a… **-.** Miró a Tori, esta negó **.-** A la chica esa que no le has hablado.

 **-** Es diferente, ella está interesada en alguien más, en cambio la rubia esa que te gusta no tiene interés por nadie salvo las criaturas esas extrañas **-.** Le espetó.

 **-** Momento, ¿En qué rubia exactamente está interesado Neville? **-.** Preguntó Ginny hablando por primera vez.

 **-** Luna Lovegood **-.** Respondieron al unísono Harry, Victoria y Draco, Neville se sonrojó.

Los gemelos se alzaron y cada uno despeinó al Longbottom.

 **-** Eso Neville, pensamos que no estabas interesado en ninguna bruja **-.** Comenzó Fred.

 **-** Yo pensé que estabas interesado en Tori **-.** Comentó George.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Exclamó **.-** No, Tori es como una hermana para mí.

 **-** Creo que eso ya quedó claro **-.** Dijo Draco.

 **-** Luna es simpática **-.** Acotó Ginny **.-** Es divertida y social.

 **-** Creo que voy a tener que hablar yo con ella **-.** Decidió Tori.

 **-** ¡Que ni se te ocurra! **-.** Gritó Neville.

 **-** Por favor Neville, está más que claro que lo haré, es más, me volveré su amiga, así se juntará con nosotros y tendrás más oportunidad de hablarle **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Es una buena idea **-.** Concordó Harry.

 **-** Harry tu eres el menos indicado para opinar al respecto **-.** Le espetó su prima **.-** Tú y Draco son los que menos deberían de meterse con Nev al respecto.

Harry y Draco se vieron ofendidos.

 **-** ¿Y yo porque? **-.** Atacó Harry **.-** A diferencia de Neville y Draco, yo si le hablo.

Tori puso los ojos en blanco **.-** Por favor Harry, en estos 4años y medios jamás, jamás le has coqueteado, ni una sola jodida vez **-.** Aclaró **.-** Así que no cuenta.

Hermione suspiró cansada **.-** Lenguaje.

 **-** Y antes de que tú digas algo **-.** Detuvo al rubio **.-** Si, es verdad que a ella le gusta alguien más, pero eso no quita que le hables y te muestres interesado **-.** Finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

La mesa sucumbió en un silencio sepulcral.

 **-** Me apiado de ti hermano **-.** Le dijo Fred a Alex **.-** Tori es una chica de temer.

El chico suspiró **.-** ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas?

Tori se levantó sobresaltando a Harry y a Draco **.-** Y vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

Todos se levantaron haciéndole caso a la chica, caminaron por el pasillo por el cual se fueron separando cada quien a su clase hasta que quedaron los Potter, Hermione, Ron, Neville y Draco ya que la primera clase que verían era Pociones.

* * *

 **-** ¿Aun lanzando todas esas indirectas Hermione no las capta? **-.** Le preguntó Alexander.

La pelinegra suspiró **.-** Hermione es muy inteligente, demasiado **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Por esa razón no entiendo por qué no las capta **-.** Gimió frustrada **.-** No sé si es que las ignora, no las entiende o simplemente se hace la loca, me está colmando la paciencia, en serio, ni te imaginas.

 **-** ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dices?

 **-** ¿Tu como que quieres que Harry me asesine, verdad? **-.** Preguntó con una ceja alzada **.-** Pensé que te gustaba.

Alexander no pudo evitar el reírse **.-** Está bien, entiendo, Harry te prohibió decírselo.

 **-** Literal, quiere decírselo él mismo, pero no sé qué está esperando **-.** Resopló **.-** ¡Lo peor del caso es que Hermione también se siente atraída él! Pero es tan cabezota que no lo acepta.

Alex se rió acercándose a Tori abrazándola, la chica le pasó los brazos por la espalda apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

 **-** Me van a volver loca, en serio, van a acabar conmigo, los cuatro.

Alex se separó frunciendo el ceño al escucharla.

 **-** Harry, Hermione, Neville y Draco **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** ¿A quién le gusta Draco?

Victoria abrió la boca pero la cerró casi al instante.

 **-** ¿Tampoco me lo puedes decir a mí? **-.** Le preguntó ofendido **.-** Sabes que Draco y yo no somos amigos.

 **-** Es que ese no es el hecho **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** ¿Entonces? **-.** Insistió.

 **-** El problema contigo es que eres amigo, muy amigo de los gemelos **-.** Le soltó esperando que captara.

 **-** ¿Y qué tiene que ver sea amigo de los gemel… **-.** La miró con sorpresa **.-** ¿A Malfoy le gusta Ginny? **-.** Pregunto incrédulo.

 **-** Podría decirse que sí.

 **-** No puedo creerlo.

Tori se encogió de hombros **.-** Yo venía sospechándolo desde el año pasado, a Draco le hace falta una novia del estilo de Ginny.

 **-** Ahora entiendo porque dice que le gusta alguien más y también que no quiere que Harry sepa **-.** Entendió.

 **-** Exacto, a Ginny le ''gusta'' Harry.

 **-** Pero a Harry no le gusta ella **-.** Recordó.

 **-** Pero eso a Draco no le importa.

 **-** ¿Y porque no se lo dice a Neville?

 **-** Es que Draco siempre le ha tenido más confianza a Harry **-.** Explicó.

 **-** Entiendo.

 **-** Por esa razón también quiero que Draco le hable para ver si por lo menos con la atención de él se le quita el interés por Harry.

 **-** Hasta que él no lo haga, no lo sabremos.

 **-** Ese es el problema, si durante estos años Harry no se le ha confesado a Hermione, Draco tampoco lo hará con Ginny, creo que hasta Neville es capaz de hablarle primero a Luna.

 **-** ¿En serio te vas a volver amiga de ella? **-.** Le preguntó divertido.

 **-** Pues claro, no tiene nada de malo hacer otra amiga, sobre todo si con eso también ayudo a Nev **-.** Sonrió.

Alex sonrió negando con la cabeza **.-** Creo que es hora de irnos, antes de que se haga más tarde.

 **-** Antes de eso **-.** Lo halo de la corbata estampando sus labios besándolo con ímpetu.

* * *

 **-** ¿Cómo pudieron perder contra Hufflepuff? **-.** Preguntó incrédula **.-** ¡Contra Hufflepuff! **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Ya sabemos que perdimos contra ellos así que no lo empeores **-.** Le espetó de manera brusca Angelina.

Alexander sostuvo a Tori cuando le vio la intención de replicar, la pelinegra resopló cruzándose de brazos.

 **-** Por favor, apenas es el primer partido, así que ánimo, tenemos todo el año para enmendar este error **-.** Trató de animar Fred.

 **-** Trata de convencer a McGonagall y todos los Gryffindor **-.** Sugirió Harry.

* * *

 **-** Hasta este partido confiaba en la experiencia de Angelina **-.** Murmuraba Tori **.-** ¡Se veía a leguas que sería una gran capitana! **-.** Insistió **.-** ¿Y qué hizo? ¡Perdió el primer partido de la temporada y con los bondadosos de Hufflepuff! ¿Es eso posible? ¡Hufflepuff! **-.** Gritaba molesta.

Hermione cerró el libro que estaba tratando de leer y alzó la mirada hacia la pelinegra que no hacía más que caminar de aquí para allá frente a su cama.

 **-** Creo que ya quedó muy en claro lo ofendida que te sientes al haber visto como Gryffindor perdió contra Hufflepuff **-.** Le contestó.

 **-** ¡Claro que sí! **-.** Siguió **.-** Si hubiese sido Slytherin o hasta el mismo Ravenclaw, ¡Pero no contra Hufflepuff!

 **-** No entiendo que pasó, Harry jugó bien **-.** Se sonrojó ligeramente pero Tori ni se inmutó **.-** Los gemelos también **-.** Siguió.

 **-** Harry siempre juega bien, los gemelos también, ellos no fueron el problema **-.** Aclaró **.-** Claramente el problema fueron los otros dos cazadores y el guardián, sobre todo el guardián.

 **-** ¿Ya sabes si van a hacer algo al respecto para el próximo partido? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** Fred y George van a convencer a Alex para que sea el guardián después de convencer a Angelina que lo coloque de titular y referente a los cazadores, no sé, aunque creo que Angelina se las puede apañar sola, y debería de hacerlo **-.** Masculló.

 **-** Tori **-.** Regañó Hermione.

La pelinegra suspiró **.-** ¿Ya es tarde verdad? **-.** Preguntó acercándose a su cómoda **.-** Mejor me voy a bañar para acostarme a dormir **-.** Anunció metiéndose en el baño.

* * *

 **-** El que seas guardián titular sirvió de algo **-.** Comentó Tori mientras lamia el helado.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Le respondió Alex un poco ofendido.

 **-** Pero aún falta resolver el problema de los cazadores **-.** Siguió, ignorando su comentario **.-** Claramente no se compenetran con Angelina **-.** Miró a Alex **.-** ¿Tú qué opinas?

El chico no tuvo más remedio que seguirle la corriente **.-** Está más que claro que ese es un serio problema, pero no se puede hacer mucho ya que no hay más jugadores, los sustitutos son peores, sin ofender.

 **-** Ya, Harry también me lo dijo, pero de una manera más sutil **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Es que, o sea, no quiero sonar arrogante, pero son malísimos y los titulares no son tan buenos como se creen y de paso son individualistas, por eso es que perdemos la quaffle, no les gusta pasarla.

 **-** Sí, yo también me he dado cuenta de eso, por no pasarla se las roban fácilmente.

 **-** Angelina se los reclama en todos los entrenamientos pero en cada juego hacen lo mismo.

 **-** Esos idiotas están poniendo en peligro la copa para Gryffindor **-.** Resopló la pelinegra.

* * *

 **-** Aún sigo sin entender como me deje arrastrar hasta aquí, a esta hora y con este frío **-.** Se quejó sentándose en las gradas apoyando el libro sobre sus piernas.

 **-** Vamos _Mione_ **-.** Hermione rodó los ojos **.-** Primero que nada, no te obligué y segundo, puedes leer y ver a Harry entrenar, así matas dos tiros de una vez **-.** La castaña se sonrojó pero no le dio tiempo de replicar cuando Tori bajó los escalones dejándola sola en la parte de arriba.

No le quedó más remedio que abrir el libro y concentrarse en su lectura, al cabo de unos minutos sorprendida se dio cuenta que no podía ponerle toda su atención a la lectura sabiendo que Harry estaba volando a unos metros de ella.

Alzó la cabeza mirando primero a Tori, la pelinegra se veía frustrada, claramente tenía toda la intención de intervenir en el entrenamiento pero se contenía para no hacerlo.

Miró hacia el campo detallando todo, rápidamente identificó a Harry, le prestó atención al darse cuenta que llevaba la quaffle debajo del brazo, esquivó a otros jugadores y terminó tirando la pelota hacia los aros pero Alexander detuvo el tiro.

 **-** Sería buen cazador, ¿No lo crees? **-.** Le preguntó Tori al cacharla observando a Harry con detenimiento.

La castaña se sonrojó pero igual le respondió **.-** En realidad no tengo idea, pero lo prefiero capturando la snitch.

Victoria se rió de la respuesta de Hermione.

* * *

 **-** Tengo una idea **-.** Espetó Tori al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, todos los presentes ahí la miraron, incluida cierta rubia **.-** ¿Qué les parece la idea de pasar las navidades en Potter Manor?

Harry sonrió estando de acuerdo con su prima **.-** Es una excelente idea, ¿Qué opinan?

 **-** Pues nosotros decimos… ¡Obvio sí! **-.** Exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

 **-** Recuerdo claramente que tú prometiste invitarnos un día a la Mansión Potter **-.** Se acordó George.

 **-** ¿Hermione? **-.** Tori la miró.

 **-** Sabes que si les digo a mis padres, aceptaran **-.** Sonrió.

Victoria también sonrió **.-** Lo sé, pero te recuerdo que a tus padres les gusta viajar.

 **-** Creo que este año no planificaron nada.

 **-** Excelente **-.** Sonrió **.-** ¿Luna?

La rubia la miró **.-** ¿Yo también estoy invitada?

 **-** Claro Luna, eres mi amiga **-.** Le recordó divertida.

La rubia sonrió.-Esta bien, le escribiré una carta a mi padre avisándole.

 **-** ¿Y nosotros que? **-.** Preguntó Neville refiriéndose a él, a Draco y al mismo Alexander **.-** ¿Estamos pintados en la pared o qué?

Tori rodó los ojos **.-** ¿De cuándo acá ustedes dos **-.** Señaló a Neville y a Draco **.-** Necesitan invitación para pasar las navidades en mi casa?

Neville abrió la boca y luego la cerró **.-** Igual no te costaba nada preguntarnos, por simple cortesía **-.** Apuntó.

 **-** Creo que la presencia de cierta rubia te está afectando más de lo que creía **-.** Intuyó la pelinegra.

Neville se sonrojó **.-** ¡Lily!

 **-** Ay por favor **-.** Señaló a la rubia **.-** Ni siquiera escuchó lo que dije.

Todos miraron a Luna y ciertamente la rubia estaba entretenida leyendo _El Quisquilloso_ así que no había escuchado lo dicho por Tori.

 **-** ¿Te das cuenta? **-.** Preguntó **.-** Es más despistada que Hermione.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Se quejó la castaña **.-** ¿Por qué siempre te metes conmigo?

La pelinegra puso los ojos en blanco **.-** ¡Porque eres demasiado terca para aceptar tus sentimientos!

Hermione frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Cuáles sentimientos?

Victoria abrió la boca incrédula, miró a Harry sin poder creerlo **.-** Esto es una broma... **-.** Masculló **.-** Me voy, las clases van a empezar **-.** Desistió.

 **-** Por favor Granger, ¿Es en serio? **-.** La atacó esta vez Draco **.-** ¿Cómo es posible que nosotros nos demos cuenta y tú no? **-.** Le preguntó **.-** ¡Es más que claro que te gus... **-.** Tori, intuyendo las intenciones de Draco se había devuelto a tiempo justo para taparle la boca.

 **-** Por favor Draco **-.** Se quejó **.-** Así como tú no quieres que yo diga que sientes **-.** Le espetó **.-** Tampoco digas los que los otros sienten.

Draco suspiró quitándose la mano de Tori de su boca **.-** Está bien **-.** Admitió **.-** Tienes razón **-.** Se levantó **.-** Vamos a clases.

* * *

Buenas tardes!

Pues….. Sé que dije que lo subiría ayer pero resulta y acontece que no pude…

Fui secuestrada al cine xD (Vi AmityVille con mis primitas por ser de ''terror'' pero no fue lo que esperaba) Y bueno, cuando llegué en la noche fui nuevamente secuestrada por una prima y nos quedamos hablando hasta prácticamente las dos 2am porque ya ninguna podía aguantar el sueño xD

En fin, la rumba de hoy fue lamentablemente cancelada por eso es que estoy actualizando y lo hago a esta hora porque tengo que hacer tarea más tarde u.u

Les pido disculpas por no actualizar ayer y dejarlos en la dulce espera, por cierto quizás suba el once shot más tardecita, aún no he podido terminarlo pero ya falta poco xD

 **Lissy Zavala:** Jajaja tranquila que haré todo mi esfuerzo cuando comiencen a volver las escenas Harmony :D

 **FloARJF:** Jajajajaja xD Creo que pudiste confirmar que tu intuición no fue buena ya que obviamente a Draco no le gusta Herm jajajaja Yo tampoco entiendo que le pasa a la gente con los Dramione Dx no ustan para nada. ALORI POWER xD

 **Angely04:** 8\. Algo fue el temblor no? xD No recuerdo el algo, pero si, que locura ._. y yo me asuste por el que hubo aquí en Venezuela y apenas de de 6.4 algo asi…. Bueno, fui mi primera vez y estaba en un piso 6 de la Clinica x.x Menos mal no pasó de ahí y estas bien :D

 **ShiroBlackwhite:** ….. Hasta hace poco me estabas diciendo que era imposible que dejaras de escribirme…. ¿Cómo me tomo esto? ¿Te paso algo? No me asuste….. T.T

¡Los quiero! :3

Nos leemos! :D

Próxima Cita: Lunes 11 de septiembre de 2017

Mini Spoiler xD

 _Harry se encogió de hombros.-Yo podría ayudarte con lo miró, Harry se sonrojó.-O sea, yo tampoco he dado mi primero beso, a eso me refiero y bueno... Entre los dos podríamos aprender, como amigos… No sé..._

 _-Harry... lo miró, sus ojos brillaban._

* * *

 _El elfo asintió enérgicamente.-Los gemelos Weasley, Fred y señalándolos.-Ron y Ginny Weasley, Luna detuvo frente a Alexander.-El joven mago Alexander Stone que se siente atraído por mi joven ama niña Tori y Hermione Granger la bruja inteligente por la cual mi joven amo niño Harry se sien…_

 _-¡Gracias Dobby! interrumpió Harry colocándose a su lado rápidamente.-Gracias por avisarnos lo del ó empujándolo lejos de Hermione.-Y también nos dimos cuentas que si los conoces._


	17. Vacaciones en Potter Manor'

'' **Vacaciones en Potter Manor''**

 **-** Admito que se me olvidó el hecho de que al invitar a los gemelos, Ron también va a ir, más que todo por Harry, claro **-.** Aclaró **.-** Pero el verdadero problema en realidad es _Ginny_.

 **-** Tori **-.** Dijo Hermione mientras guardaba la ropa en su maleta.

 **-** Vamos Herm, ¿En serio no te cae mal ni siquiera un poquito?

La castaña cerró la maleta dejándola en el piso.

 **-** En realidad no **-.** La miró **.-** No sé, no he compartido mucho con ella.

Tori la miró incrédula.

 **-** Pecas por inocente Hermione.

 **-** No te voy a preguntar a qué te refieres **-.** Sostuvo la maleta **.-** Ya terminé, vamos.

La pelinegra se levantó de la cama siguiendo a su amiga hasta la puerta, bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala común donde se encontraron con los Weasley, Alexander, Neville y Harry.

 **-** Listo, ya nos podemos ir **-.** Exclamó Harry cuando las divisó, caminó hacia el retrato **.-** Draco y Luna nos están esperando en la entrada del Castillo.

Los gemelos se colocaron a cada lado de la pelinegra.

 **-** Dinos algo **-.** Pidió Fred **.-** ¿Qué tanto nos va a sorprender la _casa_?

Tori se hizo la pensativa **.-** ¿Quieren que se las describa?

 **-** Si **-.** Exclamaron **.-** No **-.** Dijeron a los segundos.

Tori los miró divertida **.-** ¿Sí o no?

 **-** ¿Es grande? **-.** Preguntó al final Fred.

 **-** Sí, claro que lo es, por esa razón los estoy invitando.

Llegaron a la entrada donde se encontraron con los rubios para después retomar el camino rumbo a Hosgmeade.

 **-** Cuéntanos Tori, ¿Cómo piensas divertirnos? **-.** Le preguntó George.

 **-** Haber... Está la piscina, están las consolas de videojuegos, está el campo donde se puede jugar tanto fútbol como quidditch, creo que hay mucho para escoger **-.** Les sonrió.

 **-** ¿Lo dudas? **-.** Sonrió emocionado Fred.

 **-** ¿Qué adultos están en la casa? **-.** Preguntó Alexander.

Fred y George sonrieron burlones.

 **-** Creo que Romeo está preocupado por pasar las vacaciones encerrado en una casa junto a todos los familiares de su Julieta **-.** Dijo Fred.

 **-** Pues claro, me imagino como se va a sentir rodeado de todas esas personas, sobre todo cuando se enteren que a Alexander le gusta Tori **-.** Lo siguió George.

 **-** Yo creo que lo que realmente le preocupa a Alexander es el hecho de que no podrá besarla **-.** Dijo a su vez Harry.

Los gemelos y Neville se rieron, Alexander y Tori se sonrojaron.

 **-** Buen punto Harry **-.** Dijo Neville sonriendo.

 **-** Idiotas **-.** Masculló Alexander.

 **-** Ya, en serio, ¿Quiénes están en tu casa? **-.** Preguntó Fred.

 **-** En estos precisos momentos, están nada más mis abuelos y probablemente Sirius, pero él llega en la noche **-.** Les dijo Victoria.

 **-** ¿Y para las navidades? **-.** Preguntó Alexander.

 **-** Mis padres y mis tíos, obvio, mis otros tíos y primos, ah, Tonks y Remus también va a estar.

 **-** ¿Que otros tíos y primos? **-.** Preguntó confundido George.

 **-** En realidad son tíos y primos de Harry, no míos **-.** Explicó.

 **-** Ah, entiendo.

* * *

 **-** Hola chicos **-.** Los saludó Sirius cuando los vio en la estación.

 **-** ¡Sirius! **-.** Tori corrió a abrazarlo **.-** Pensé que estarías en la empresa.

 **-** Alguien tenía que esperarlos y no iban a ser los abuelos.

Saludó a todos los presentes para después guiarlos hasta el estacionamiento.

 **-** Por cierto, ¿Cómo vamos a ir todos a la mansión? **-.** Le preguntó Harry.

 **-** En esta pequeña **-.** Contestó Sirius señalando una pequeña camioneta negra ejecutiva.

 **-** ¿Qué sabes de nuestros padres? **-.** Le preguntó Harry cuando ya todos se habían subido.

 **-** Deberían de volver en dos días más o menos **-.** Les dijo **.-** Nos vemos en la noche **-.** Se despidió.

* * *

 **-** Esto es increíble **-.** Escucharon exclamar a uno de los gemelos.

 **-** ¿Así es como viajan los muggles? **-.** Dijo a su vez Ron.

Todos a excepción de los Weasley y Luna, se habían sentado mientras que ellos aún se mantenían de pie observando el interior del autobús.

 **-** Por favor, siéntense que voy a arrancar **-.** Pidió el chófer.

Aún sin dejar la sorpresa se sentaron, Harry se sentó junto a Hermione, Luna se sentó junto a Neville cuando se dio cuenta como miraba entretenido por la ventana.

Ginny imitó a Luna pero sentándose al lado de Draco para sorpresa del rubio y los varones Weasley se habían sentado cada uno cerca de una ventana.

A su vez, Tori había obligado a Alexander a quitarse de la ventana para ella sentarse ahí, el chico le dio el puesto tan solo para que se sentara a su lado.

 **-** ¿Por qué está haciendo frío? **-.** Preguntó Ginny.

 **-** ¡Por el aire acondicionado! **-.** Exclamó Ron sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Por el qué? **-.** Preguntó sin entender.

Tori sonrió maliciosa **.-** Draco **-.** Llamó, el rubio la miró **.-** Ya que Ginny está a tu lado explícale lo del aire acondicionado, también va contigo Neville, seguro Luna siente mucha curiosidad al respecto.

 **-** En serio eres unas diablilla **-.** Le susurró Alex.

Toro le hizo la seña de que se callara, después con el dedo le pidió que se acercara y lo besó para sorpresa del chico.

 **-** Bueno Hermione, el aire acondicionado es un aparato electrónico **-.** Comenzó Harry captando la atención de la castaña **.-** ¿No quieres que te explique lo que es el aire acondicionado? **-.** Preguntó divertido.

Hermione se rió **.-** Tonto **-.** Le insultó de manera divertida.

 **-** Ya que todos están explicando eso, no vi porque no hacerlo yo también **-.** Se encogió de hombros aun sonriendo.

Hermione desvió su mirada hacia los puestos de adelante ya que se había dado cuenta de que Tori y Alexander se estaban besando.

 **-** No todos están hablando del aire acondicionado **-.** Susurró mirándolo.

Harry la miró sin entender así que Hermione alargó una mano tomándolo de la nuca para acercarlo y después voltearle el rostro hacia los puestos de adelante, Harry pudo observar el momento en que Tori se separaba de Alexander.

 **-** Oh, entiendo **-.** Giró su cabeza hacia la chica **.-** ¿Prefieres hacer eso en vez de hablar del aire acondicionado? **-.** Susurró mirándola intensamente.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente al entender la indirecta de Harry.

El chico le sonrió antes de alejarse **.-** No estoy seguro de si ya diste tu primer beso así que no te obligaré a nada.

Hermione no había hecho ni dicho nada, aun veía a Harry.

 **-** No es eso... **-.** Susurró la chica **.-** Es solo que... **-.** Miró hacia Tori acordándose de todo lo que había hablado con ella **.-** Es verdad que aún no he dado mi primer beso **-.** Confesó **.-** Esa es la cuestión, me da vergüenza.

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** Yo podría ayudarte con eso **-.** Hermione lo miró, Harry se sonrojó **.-** O sea, yo tampoco he dado mi primero beso, a eso me refiero y bueno... Entre los dos podríamos aprender, _como amigos_ … No sé...

 **-** Harry... **-.** Hermione lo miró, sus ojos brillaban.

Harry no pudo resistirse más y se acercó, la castaña lo agarró de la nuca, se rozaron los labios, ansiosos, Harry hizo más presión besándola por fin, se separó de ella y sonrió, volvió a acercarse, esta vez Hermione también tomó la iniciativa moviendo un poco sus labios.

Harry se separó para verla, le sonrió, Hermione estaba sonrojada.

 **-** Creo que aún falta… **-.** Le susurró volviéndose a acercar.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Llamó.

El pelinegro se separó de golpe de Hermione al mismo tiempo que Victoria asomaba la cabeza sobre el asiento.

La pelinegra iba a hablar pero calló al detallar a la pareja, ambos sonrojados, acelerados y con la magia revuelta pero Harry no le dio tiempo de que preguntara.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres? **-.** Le espetó entre molestó y avergonzado.

Victoria se mordió la lengua y prefirió fingir demencia.

 **-** Te quería pedir si por favor me puedes acompañar a comprar unas cositas.

Harry suspiró colocándose en pie **.-** Vamos pues.

* * *

 **-** Esto debe ser una broma **-.** Exclamó Ron.

El autobús acababa de pasar el portón entrando en el camino de piedra hacia la Mansión Potter.

 **-** Es enorme Tori **-.** Dijeron los gemelos.

La pelinegra se alzó en el asiento para verlos **.-** ¿Están sorprendidos?

 **-** Ni te imaginas cuanto **-.** Dijeron al unísono.

Se rió antes de sentarse y besar de improvisto a Alexander tomándolo de sorpresa.

 **-** ¿Y eso por qué? **-.** Preguntó aun sorprendido.

 **-** ¿Sabes que una vez pisemos la mansión no habrán muchas ocasiones, por no decir ninguna, en que nos podamos besar? **-.** Le preguntó.

Alexander como respuesta se inclinó besándola otra vez.

 **-** Tori **-.** La llamó Harry **.-** ¡Lily! **-.** Gritó en el momento justo en que el autobús se detuvo.

La pelinegra se separó de Alexander justo en el momento en que las puertas se abrían dejando ver a un par de hombres vestidos de traje.

 **-** Buenas tardes, bienvenidos jóvenes Potter **-.** Saludaron.

Harry y Victoria fueron los primeros en bajarse del autobús.

 **-** Hola Jhon, Rob **-.** Saludó Harry.

Una vez que se bajaron todos, Tori los presentó.

 **-** Ellos cuatro son los Weasley **-.** Les dijo **.-** Fred, George, Ron y Ginny, ellas son Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood y Alexander Stone.

Los hombres asintieron antes de saludarlos educadamente a ellos y a Neville y a Draco.

 **-** Pasen adelante, nosotros les llevamos el equipaje.

 **-** Deja el de los chicos en mi habitación **-.** Le indicó Harry **.-** Y los de las chicas en la de Tori.

En ese momento Victoria fue consciente de que no solamente Ginny había ido a pasar las navidades en su casa, sino que también iba a dormir en su habitación.

 **-** Debe ser una jodida broma **-.** Masculló lo suficientemente bajo mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la casa.

Allí los esperaban los señores Potter.

Harry y Tori se acercaron abrazando y besando a sus abuelos.

 **-** Dios mío **-.** Exclamó Elizabeth **.-** Cada año están más grandes y guapos **-.** Les sonrió **.-** Ustedes también **-.** Les dijo a Draco y a Neville.

El último se acercó hasta donde la señora Potter permitiendo que ésta lo abrazara y besara.

 **-** Vamos Draco, acércate **-.** Le pidió al rubio.

El chico también se acercó dejando que Elizabeth Potter lo saludara cariñosamente.

 **-** Deja la vergüenza para los demás **-.** Le dijo Elizabeth sonriendo.

 **-** Abuelos **-.** Los llamó Harry **.-** Déjenme presentarles a los chicos.

Elizabeth se adelantó colocándose junto a su nieto.

 **-** Ustedes me han hablado tanto de ellos que creo saber quién es quién, déjame **-.** Le pidió.

Caminó hasta colocarse delante de los Weasley.

 **-** Ustedes son los Weasley **-.** Observando a los pelirrojos **.-** Fred y George **-.** Les dijo a los gemelos **.-** Ronald, igualito a Arthur **-.** Le sonrió al pelirrojo **.-** Y Ginevra, tal cual como Molly te describe.

Caminó hacia los otros **.-** Tu eres Luna Lovegood **-.** Saludó a la rubia y después se dirigió hasta _Alexander_ y _Hermione_ **.-** Tú eres Hermione Granger **-.** Miró a su nieto **.-** Tal cual como siempre la describiste James **.-** Ambos, Hermione y Harry se sonrojaron **.-** Y tú **.-** Dijo detallando a Alex **.-** Eres sin duda el chico que se siente atraído por mi nieta **-.** De igual manera ambos pelinegros se sonrojaron **.-** No me cabe duda, Matthew te describió a la perfección cuando nos dijo que un mago estaba interesado en su _pequeña_ princesa.

Se alejó quedando frente a todos y al lado de su esposo.

 **-** Es un placer para nosotros conocerlos y sobre todo darles la bienvenido a nuestro hogar, la Mansión Potter, que ha pasado de generación en generación **-.** Les dijo Gabriel Potter **.-** No se imaginan todo lo que se emocionó mi esposa cuando recibió la carta de sus nietos preguntándole si podían traer unos amigos, por esa razón espero que su estadía aquí sea divertida y agradable, les damos la bienvenida a nuestra casa.

Se echó a un lado para que los chicos pudiesen entrar, los primeros en entrar fueron los Weasley seguidos de Luna, Neville, Draco, Alexander y Hermione.

 **-** Niño **-.** Llamó a su nieto, Harry miró a su abuelo **.-** Es bellísima **-.** Le sonrió picándole el ojo, Harry se ruborizó.

 **-** No solo Hermione es bellísima, Alexander también es muy guapo **-.** Dijo a su vez Elizabeth mirando a Tori **.-** Nuestros nietos tienen buen gusto **-.** Le dijo a Gabriel de manera divertida.

 **-** No solo eso, ahora entiendo porque Matthew y Lily están así.

Victoria agarró del brazo a Harry halándolo y metiéndolo a la casa.

 **-** ¿Pretendías quedarte ahí para que siguieran hablando? **-.** Le reprochó su prima.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde vieron a todos sus amigos, de pie y mirando con asombro toda la sala.

 **-** Hey Potter **-.** Harry miró a Draco ya que el acostumbraba a llamarlo así **.-** No creo que te acordaras de este detalle **-.** Le dijo burlón señalándole una foto que había sobre la pequeña chimenea.

Harry miró hacia donde Draco le decía para sonrojarse, ubicó rápidamente a Hermione y se dio cuenta que la castaña veía embelesada la foto.

 **-** Sales muy mono Harry **-.** Le dijo Luna sonriendo.

 **-** Ya me acostumbré a verla que se me olvidó **-.** Dijo Tori colocándose al lado de Hermione.

Victoria miró a su amiga, esta estaba mirando con suma atención la foto, en específico a Harry, Tori lo supo al verle los ojos brillar.

 **-** Ay por favor **-.** Dijo apenado Harry **.-** Dejen de mirarla **-.** Les pidió **.-** Tenía que haberle dicho a la abuela que la quitara.

 **-** No **-.** Le espetó Hermione mirándolo para después sonrojarse, Tori salió a su ayuda.

 **-** ¿Y en verdad crees que la abuela la iba a quitar tan solo porque se lo pidieras?

Harry suspiró **.-** Obvio no.

 **-** Oh **-.** Dijo Lizzy al llegar a la sala **.-** ¿Verdad que salen bellísimos? **-.** Preguntó sonriente.

 **-** Si **-.** Respondieron al unísono Hermione y Alexander que se sonrojaron al darse cuenta.

Elizabeth caminó hasta detenerse en medio de ambos detallando la foto.

Se trataba de una foto donde salían Victoria y Harry en pañales, ambos sonriendo hacia la cámara con dos dientes nada más, Tori sostenía una varita de juguete y Harry una snitch, estaban casualmente sentados sobre la alfombra que cubre el piso de la sala.

 **-** Y esa no es la única **-.** Les dijo **.-** Es una de mis favoritas por eso está ahí, pero cada tiempo la cambio, en mi habitación hay otra, en la de James y Matt también, incluso en la de Sirius hay una.

 **-** ¿Podemos verlas? **-.** Preguntó Hermione.

 **-** Claro, no hay problema, pero más tarde, ahorita tienen que conocer la casa **-.** Le respondió Elizabeth.

Draco se echó a reír **.-** Oh amigo, me apiado de ti **-.** Le dijo burlón a Harry.

 **-** Dreico, te recuerdo que en los álbumes de la abuela también hay un montón de fotos tuyas **-.** Le dijo sonriendo **.-** También hay de Neville.

Luna lo miró **.-** ¿En serio? **-.** Preguntó sonriendo, sus ojos azules brillaron **.-** Yo también quiero verlas.

Neville se sonrojó.

 **-** Tranquila Lu, más tarde se las muestro, de eso no hay duda **-.** Sonrió Tori.

 **-** Yo también quiero verlas **-.** Anunció Alex.

 **-** No, tu no, solo chicas.

 **-** ¡Ah no! **-.** Salió Harry **.-** ¿Por qué Luna y Hermione si pueden ver las fotos y no permites que Alexander te vea de pequeña?

Tori se encogió de hombros **.-** Sobre el muro de la otra chimenea hay miles de fotos de nosotros pequeños, puede empezar por esas, además a diferencia de ti, no me da vergüenza.

Harry y Neville se sonrojaron al acordarse de esas fotos.

Fred y George no aguantaron por más tiempo la risa **.-** Ver eso será muy divertido.

 **-** Primero que nada subamos a las habitaciones **-.** Sugirió Harry.

 **-** Opino lo mismo, de todas maneras las fotos no se van a mover a ningún lado **-.** Dijo Victoria.

Los Potter tomaron camino hacia las escaleras siendo seguidos por sus amigos, al llegar al piso de arriba caminaron por un par de pasillos hasta llegar al pasillo donde quedaban sus habitaciones.

Los primeros en detenerse fueron los chicos ya que la habitación de Harry quedaba de primera.

Tori guió a las chicas hasta la puerta de su habitación la cual tenía en el medio en letra corrida: _Victoria Potter_ , con una corona sobre estás.

 **-** Mi abuela **-.** Dijo refiriéndose a las letras.

Abrió la puerta dándoles paso, después las detuvo.

 **-** Ya va **-.** Dijo **.-** Luna pasa tu primero.

 **-** ¿Yo? **-.** Preguntó confundida.

 **-** Sí, anda, quiero ver algo.

Luna pasó primero a la habitación y está rápidamente se adornó con los colores de Ravenclaw, azul y plateado y en la pared de fondo apareció el escudo con el águila.

 **-** Increíble **-.** Susurró Luna.

 **-** ¿Cómo es posible? **-.** Preguntó Hermione entrando a la habitación, Ginny y Tori la siguieron.

De nuevo la habitación cambió, esta vez con los colores rojo y dorado de Gryffindor y el escudo con el león en la pared.

 **-** No tengo la menor idea **-.** Le contestó Tori **.-** Entre Tonks y Sirius lo hicieron **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Está súper cool **-.** Dijo Ginny.

 **-** Vamos a organizarnos para bajar **-.** Pidió Tori **.-** Ya están aquí sus maletas, solo falta ver cómo vamos a dormir.

 **-** Yo duermo contigo **-.** Le dijo Hermione.

 **-** Si, en mi cama y Ginny y Luna en la parte de abajo **-.** Finalizó **.-** Bajemos entonces, tengo hambre.

Así las cuatro brujas salieron de la habitación con rumbo a la planta baja.

 **-** Oye Tori, llévanos hasta donde están las otras fotos **-.** Le pidió la rubia.

La pelinegra las guio hacia la otra sala un poco más grande ya que era donde se reunían todos.

 **-** Esta sala es más grande **-.** Dijo Ginny.

 **-** Sí, ya que aquí es donde nos reunimos todos en navidad y hacemos el intercambio de regalos y todo eso **-.** Eexplicó.

Hermione ubicó la chimenea dirigiéndose hasta allá siendo seguida por Luna y después por Tori y Ginny.

 **-** Aquí están varias fotos **-.** Dijo Tori **.-** Desde que estábamos bebes.

Hermione alargó una mano tomando un portarretrato donde Harry salía solo, de pie y mirando a la cámara, Tori observó la foto.

 **-** Esa es cuando Harry se quedó de pie por primera vez solo.

 **-** ¿Este es Draco? **-.** Le preguntó Ginny.

Victoria se le acercó viendo la foto que le mostraba, en esta salían Draco y ella, ambos de dos años más o menos, Draco tenía un gorro con orejas de perro que le tapaba el cabello y ella uno con orejas de gato.

 **-** Sí, ese es Draco **-.** Confirmó.

Tori se dio cuenta en el momento en que los ojos de Ginny brillaron mientras seguía admirando la foto.

 **-** Siempre han sido demasiado traviesos **-.** Le dijo Hermione sosteniendo otra foto.

Salían los cuatros cubiertos hasta el cabello de pantano pero con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, se podían diferenciar nada más por el color de sus ojos, tendrían alrededor de 3años.

 **-** Podrás encontrar esa foto en grande en Malfoy Manor **-.** Le dijo Harry llegando con los chicos **.-** Narcissa la adora.

 **-** Es su favorita **-.** Aclaró Draco suspirando.

 **-** ¿Cómo es que… **-.** Comenzó Hermione, negó con la cabeza **.-** ¿Por qué están llenos de pantano?

 **-** Pregúntaselo a ellos **-.** Dijo Draco señalando a los Potter.

 **-** Ah claro, no me acordaba que ese día Tori y yo te amenazamos con una varita para que nos siguieras **-.** Contestó Harry.

Neville se rió **.-** Yo soy testigo **-.** Dijo burlón.

Hermione alzó una ceja **.-** ¿Es que si se acuerdan?

 **-** No, ojala me acordara de eso **-.** Le dijo Tori sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Pero si saben lo que pasó? **-.** Preguntó Alex.

 **-** Nuestras madres estaban reunidas en la mansión Malfoy **-.** Explicó Harry.

 **-** Supuestamente nosotros estábamos dormidos en la habitación de Draco cuando comenzó a llover con fuerza **-.** Siguió Tori.

 **-** No sé cómo rayos **-.** Dijo Neville sonriendo **.-** Este par nos convencieron a Draco y a mí de bajar y salir al patio a jugar bajo la lluvia.

Tori alzó una ceja mirando al Longbottom **.-** Ah pero es que tú también te unes a Draco de echarnos la culpa.

 **-** Vamos Tori, ustedes siempre han sido los más traviesos e inventores de los cuatro **-.** Dijo divertido.

 **-** Lamentándolo mucho, tienes toda la razón **-.** Sonrió la pelinegra.

 **-** ¿Quién es quién aquí? **-.** Preguntó Luna con una foto.

Hermione se acercó curiosa por la pregunta que hizo la rubia.

En la foto salían Harry y Tori de meses, dormidos y solo en pañales, se veían idénticos.

Tori sonrió pero fue interrumpida por uno de los gemelos.

 **-** Yo creo que tanto Hermione como Alexander pueden responder esa pregunta **-.** Intuyó Fred.

Ambos chicos lo miraron **.-** ¿Qué te hace creer eso? **-.** Le preguntó abochornado Alex.

George se encogió de hombros con ganas de decir que era más que obvio que los reconocerían porque se sentían atraídos pero eso incluía a Hermione y si lo decía Tori lo hechizaría **.-** Simple corazonada.

 **-** Apoyo a George **-.** Dijo Luna, le tendió el portarretrato a Hermione y los gemelos empujaron a Alexander hasta colocarlo al lado de la castaña.

 **-** Observen la foto con detenimiento y después cada uno va a decir quien es quien y veremos si así es **-.** Finalizó Fred.

Neville silbó después de ver la foto **.-** Esta difícil, a estas alturas hay veces en las que me equivoco.

 **-** ¿Lista? **-.** Le preguntó Alexander a Hermione después de unos segundos.

La castaña sonrió **.-** Sí.

Fred miró su muñeca fingiendo tener un reloj **.-** Fue más rápido de lo que creí.

 **-** Tori es la de la izquierda y Harry el de la derecha **-.** Dijo Hermione.

Todos los presentes miraron a los Potter.

Tori hizo un gesto no muy convencida **.-** Pues déjenme decirles que… Están en lo correcto **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** ¿Cómo supieron? **-.** Quiso saber Luna.

Hermione se sonrojó **.-** No sé **-.** Dijo dejando la foto en su lugar **.-** Simplemente lo supe **-.** Miró a Harry apartando la mirada rápidamente.

De pronto Tori sonrió con malicia, se acercó a la chimenea tomando una de las fotos de atrás que era tapada por las de adelante.

 **-** ¡Fred! **-.** Llamó al gemelo, éste la miró **.-** Atrapa **-.** Le lanzó el portarretrato, Fred lo atrapó en el aire **.-** ¿Puedes adivinar de quienes se tratan?

Fred miró la foto, su cara pasó de asombro a una de total diversión para después echarse a reír con fuerza **.-** Tienes… tienes que ver… **-.** No podía parar de reírse **.-** ¡George! **-.** Exclamó.

Su gemelo se acercó, Fred le estampó el portarretrato en el pecho agarrándose el estómago sin dejar de reírse, George miró la foto ocasionando la misma reacción que su hermano **.-** ¡No es cierto! **-.** Dijo comenzando a reír.

 **-** ¿Quiénes salen en la foto? **-.** Preguntó Luna sin entender.

Tori tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro **.-** Pregúntale a ellos **-.** Les señaló a Harry, Neville y Draco.

Los chicos se miraron sin entender, Draco fue el primero en captar cambiando su expresión.

 **-** No me digas que se trata de… **-.** No puedo seguir hablando cuando su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo.

Cuando Harry y Neville lo vieron sus caras también pasaron a un tono rojo.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Chillaron los tres totalmente avergonzados, la pelinegra se echó a reír.

Los tres se acercaron como balas hasta los gemelos pero antes de poder llegar, Alexander le estaba quitando la foto a George de la mano.

 **-** ¡Debe de ser una broma! **-.** Dijo antes de echarse a reír.

Cuando divisó como los tres se le acercaban le entregó la foto a Luna sabiendo que no se le iban a ir encima.

Luna curiosa observó la foto, a los segundos se sonrojó visiblemente pero sonrió con ternura.

 **-** ¡No! **-.** Chilló Harry cuando se dio cuenta como Hermione se acercaba a Luna, llegó hasta ellas con la intención de arrebatarle la foto pero fue muy tarde.

Hermione al detallar la foto, sobre todo al chico que salía en el medio se sonrojó pero al igual que Luna, sonrió.

El sonrojo de Harry aumentó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción de Hermione.

Ella lo miró divertida **.-** Harry…

Pero ahí quedó lo que Hermione pretendía decirle cuando sintió que alguien le arrebataba la foto, se trataba de Fred ya que este había visto la intención de Draco.

 **-** No creas que te salvas serpiente **-.** Le espetó divertido entregándole el marco a su hermana.

El pálido rostro de Draco Malfoy parecía una manzana madura de lo rojo que estaba.

Después que Ginny observara la foto alzó la cabeza mirando con diversión al rubio **.-** Se ven tiernos.

Draco bufó aun abochornado **.-** Hasta aquí llega mi orgullo Malfoy **-.** Espetó sentándose en el sillón al lado de un Neville en mismas condiciones.

 **-** ¿A quién se le ocurrió tomarles esa foto? **-.** Preguntó Luna.

Harry la miró **.-** A Nymphadora.

 **-** ¿Who?

Tori sonrió **.-** A Tonks, la conocerán después.

-¿Por qué estaban desnudos? **-.** Preguntó Hermione.

 **-** Dora nos iba a meter a bañar **-.** Resopló Neville.

 **-** Y se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de tomarnos esa bendita foto **-.** Masculló Draco.

En la foto salían los tres chicos de unos cinco años aproximadamente, desnudos y mirando sonriendo inocentes a la cámara.

 _Crack_

Los invitados se sobresaltaron en el momento en que Dobby apareció en la sala.

 **-** Amos jóvenes niño Harry y niña Tori **-.** Dijo Dobby **.-** El almuerzo ya está listo **-.** Anunció.

 **-** Excelente **-.** Dijo Tori **.-** Me muero del hambre, por cierto Dobby déjame presentarte a…

 **-** No se preocupe joven ama niña Tori, Dobby sabe quién es quién.

 **-** ¿En serio?

El elfo asintió enérgicamente **.-** Los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George **-.** Dijo señalándolos **.-** Ron y Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood **-.** Se detuvo frente a Alexander **.-** El joven mago Alexander Stone que se siente atraído por mi joven ama niña Tori y Hermione Granger la bruja inteligente por la cual mi joven amo niño Harry se sien…

 **-** ¡Gracias Dobby! **-.** Lo interrumpió Harry colocándose a su lado rápidamente **.-** Gracias por avisarnos lo del almuerzo **-.** Insistió empujándolo lejos de Hermione **.-** Y también nos dimos cuentas que si los conoces.

 **-** Dobby **-.** Lo llamó Tori **.-** Dile a la abuela que ya vamos.

El elfo asintió antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

 **-** Entonces vamos, los abuelos nos esperan **-.** Apuró Harry comenzando a caminar.

Tori sonrió divertida siguiéndolo y colocándose a su lado.

 **-** Te dije que no era buena idea decirle a Dobby de tus sentimientos **-.** Susurró.

Harry suspiró **.-** Ya se para hacerte caso la próxima vez.

Tori se rio enganchándole el brazo.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo recorriéndolo hasta el final donde entraron una habitación grande ocupada por una mesa larga donde ya estaban sentados los patriarcas Potter.

 **-** Siéntense **-.** Los animó Elizabeth **.-** Están a punto de servir la comida.

Una vez todos se sentaron y se acomodaron, Gabriel se dirigió a Dobby.

 **-** Todo listo Dobby, por favor.

El elfo asintió antes de chasquear los dedos apareciendo así la comida en la mesa, los presentes exclamaron.

 **-** ¡Igual que en Hogwarts! **-.** Sonrió Ron.

 **-** Sí que si **-.** Dijo Tori antes de comenzar a servirse.

 **-** Vamos, coman sin penas, este banquete es para ustedes **-.** Les dijo Elizabeth **.-** Bon apetit.

* * *

Buenas noches otra vez!

¡Sorpresa!

¿Qué por qué estoy actualizando hoy?

Pues porque acabé de subir el capítulo en la otra página (Potterfics) donde también publiqué la historia que literalmente me suplicaron la continuación por el beso Harmony que hay, por esa razón también lo subo acá ya que no me parece justo que lo suba allá y no aquí xD

 **Angely04:** Gracias a Dios. Jajaja bueno, aquí entre nos, no sé porque pero el hecho de Draco y Ginny juntos siempre me ha gustado a pesar de claro que Ginny tampoco es que me agrade mucho xD (Quizás por el hecho de que nunca me gustó en las películas ni mucho menos en los libros y el hecho de que haya terminado con Harry u.u)

 **Booksandlove1:** O.o Apareciste! Jajajaja ¿Por qué creíste eso? ¡Que locura! xDDe alguna u otra manera tengo que lograr que Alexander te convenza xD

 **Lissy Zavala:** Jajaja si bueno, yo creo que hasta la misma Rowling lo sabe jajaja tú me entendiste xD

 **FloARJF:** Jajaja tranquila te paso tu descargue xD Si, a mí también me gusta ese hecho de que Draco y Harry sean amigos, en realidad pudieron ser muy buenos amigos (Quizas hasta mejores amigos que Harry y Ron xD) No es que tenga algo en contra de Ron solo que… No sé, es un personaje que no termina de caerme (Quizás después de haber leído los libros y darme cuenta la manera tan… despreciable (Quizás exagere) Como siempre trató a Hermione) Y el hecho de que siempre tuvo esa envidia hacia Harry, Uyyy no me digas eso! ¡Que me pones más ansiosa de lo que ya me encuentro! ¡QUIERO NO, NECESITO VER EL DIBUJO! Es una necesidad que recorre mi cuerpo xD Me pones cabezona con eso. ¿Qué será?

 **ShiroBlackwhite:** Esposo de mi vida, creo que ya quedó resuelto todo por mensaje :D

Los invito a ver el vídeo de Amanecer de Víctor Drija (Yo amo a ese hombre xD digo, digo, Yo no amo a ningún hombre salvo a ShiroBlackWhite o sea, mi esposo)

Respecto a ese one shot… Veamos si se me ocurre algo para cambiar ese final xD

Otra cosilla…. Saben que tengo otro one shot que escribí hace mil años con otra pareja y estaba dándole y pensando que quizás… Ummm me gustaría y no me gustaría adaptarlo al Harmony… ¿Por qué? Es que el final es un poco…. Triste xD Entonces no se…

También estaba escribiendo otro one shot pero dejé de escribirlo porque… Umm es un song fic basado en la canción La Bella y La Bestia de Porta, ¿La han escuchado? xD Si por casualidades casuales de la vida, no lo han hecho, escúchenla.

Quisiera saber que opinan al respecto de esos dos one shot…

¡Los quiero! :3

Nos leemos! :D

Próxima Cita: Martes 12 de septiembre de 2017

PD: No es por hacer spoiler… Pero no creo que me sigan queriendo a partir de los siguientes capítulos muajaja

Mini Spoiler xD

 _-¡¿Me puedes explicar que cojo… **-.** Miró, respiró profundo antes de hablar para calmarse.-¿Me puedes explicar por qué rayos has estado evitando a Harry estos días? **-.** Espetó._

 _Hermione se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo al acordarse del beso entre ella y Harry._

 _-Yo no… ._

 _Tori la miró.-Ah claro, tienes razón, no lo has estado evitando para nada._

* * *

 _-Realmente le gustas Luna._

 _La pelinegra se sonrojó.-Mucho tengo con que Hermione me lo recuerde todos los días para que también te le unas Luna._

 _La rubia se encogió de hombros.-Es la verdad, como también el hecho de que a Harry le gusta…_

 _-¡Luna! **-.** Exclamó sonriendo forzadamente, pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.-¿Qué te dije del hecho de hablar de más?_

 _-Que no debo decir las cosas sin pensar._

 _-Y que los secretos, son eso, secretos **-.** Enfatizó._

 _La rubia frunció el ceño.-¿También es un secreto que a Draco le guste…_

 _-¡Sí! **-.** Gritó interrumpiéndola otra vez.-También es un secreto Luna._

* * *

 _-Eso es ó de calmarla.-Recuerda que yo también me asusté por lo que Alexander me hizo sentir._

 _-¡Pero a ti te gusta Alexander!_

 _Tori la miró incrédula.-¡Y a ti te gusta Harry, idiota! lo que estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero se contuvo a tiempo._

* * *

PD: Yo en lo particular Ame la parte de Luna xD


	18. Potter Manor'

'' **Potter Manor''**

 **-** Algo me dice que se van a pasar todas las vacaciones así **-.** Dijo Tori mirando a los chicos.

Todos estaban sentados en el sillón frente al televisor jugando, por su parte, Tori estaba sentada en otro sillón junto a las chicas, Luna y Ginny estaban maravilladas con el Ipad, Tori con su celular y Hermione con un libro.

Harry suspiró derrotado **.-** Eres malo Ron **-.** Se quejó.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó de impotencia **.-** ¡Claro que no!

Los gemelos sonrieron triunfantes, se chocaron las manos y después se la chocaron de igual manera a Neville.

 **-** Te toca Stone, ¿A quién sacas? **-.** Le preguntó el Malfoy.

 **-** Lo siento Ron **-.** Le dijo quitándole el control, el chico resopló cruzando los brazos.

La partida comenzó nuevamente y rápidamente se escucharon disparos en la estancia.

 **-** Por lo que veo mejoraron **-.** Sonrió Fred.

 **-** Pero no será suficiente **-.** Dijo Neville de igual manera.

 **-** ¡Bien Longbottom! **-.** Gritaron ambos gemelos.

 **-** ¡No! **-.** Gritó Harry pero a los segundos suspiró **.-** Buena esa Alex.

Tori había dejado en el olvido su celular centrándose en el televisor.

 **-** ¡Por ahí no Harry! **-.** Gritó Draco seguido por una explosión.

 **-** Demonios… **-.** Murmuró el Potter.

 **-** Deberíamos de felicitarlos ya que han durado más tiempo **-.** Dijo George.

 **-** Pero no más **-.** Dijo Fred **.-** ¡Ahora Neville!

Tori no aguantó más levantándose y dirigiéndose al otro sillón quedándose de pie a un lado.

Se quedó en silencio observando detenidamente la pantalla.

 **-** Así nunca les van a ganar **-.** Anunció de repente.

 **-** Tori, guarda silencio **-.** Pidió Draco.

La pelinegra se sentó en el posa brazo del sillón al lado de Alex.

 **-** Si siguen jugando de esa manera, van a perder **-.** Insistió.

Pero fue ignorada por segunda vez, se inclinó hacia Alexander susurrándole algo en el oído.

 **-** ¿Estás segura? **-.** Preguntó este.

 **-** Confía en mí.

Alexander sonrió antes de asentir.

 **-** ¡Fred cuidado! **-.** Gritó George.

 **-** Tranquilos **-.** Les dijo Neville a los gemelos **.-** Eso no será suficiente para que ganen.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Gritó de pronto Neville **.-** ¡Deja de darle consejos a Alexander! **-.** Espetó.

La pelinegra sonrió enderezándose **.-** Yo no he hecho nada.

 **-** Si claro, ¿Me tomas por idiota? **-.** Preguntó.

Pero Tori no fue capaz de responder por los gritos de victoria que pegaron los gemelos.

 **-** ¡Sí!¡Ganamos! **-.** Exclamaron.

 **-** Se los dije **-.** Espetó la pelinegra.

Los gemelos la miraron **.-** Te crees muy buena eh **-.** La retaron.

 **-** Desde que empezamos a jugar no habías dicho nada **-.** Siguió Fred.

Neville les prestó atención **.-** Chicos, creo que no deberían…

 **-** Calla Neville **-.** Lo interrumpió Fred.

 **-** Una cosa es jugar y la otra es ver solamente **-.** Insistió George.

 **-** ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos puedes ganar tan fácilmente? **-.** La retó.

Tori sonrió **.-** ¿Qué les hace pensar ustedes que me pueden ganar a mí? **-.** Contraatacó.

Estos se encogieron de hombros **.-** Harry y Draco son igual de buenos que tú y no nos han podido ganar.

 **-** Yo sola marco la diferencia **-.** Espetó sonriendo.

 **-** Fred, George **-.** Insistió Neville **.-** Creo que es mejor que no sigan.

 **-** Quiero ver eso **-.** Dijo Fred ignorando a Neville.

 **-** Harry y yo contra ustedes tres **-.** Aceptó.

 **-** Es una oferta muy tentadora **-.** Dijo George.

 **-** Pero no quiero que salgas con que teníamos uno de ventaja cuando ganemos **-.** Lo siguió Fred.

Tori se encogió de hombros **.-** Si así lo quieren **-.** Miró a Draco y a Alex **.-** No se los pondré tan difícil, al fin de cuenta tienen a Nev **-.** Les dijo **.-** Draco dame tu control, Alex vas jugando.

 **-** No tengo problema alguno en ver esta masacre **-.** Sonrió el rubio entregándole el control.

Neville suspiró **.-** No sé si alegrarme de que Draco no juegue o… **-.** Miró a Tori **.-** Mejor me callo.

 **-** ¿Necesitas tiempo para arreglarte? **-.** Le preguntó burlón Fred.

Tori se iba a negar pero después se acordó de Alex **.-** Dame un minuto **-.** Le pidió.

Se acercó hasta donde Alex susurrándole en el oído, el chico escuchó con atención.

 **-** ¿Entendiste?

 **-** Claro que si nena **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Vamos allá.

Unos 10minutos después.

Victoria sonreía triunfante mientras que los gemelos veían la pantalla con incredulidad y sin creérselo.

Neville suspiró negando con la cabeza **.-** Se los advertí.

 **-** ¡Revancha! **-.** Gritaron.

 **-** No, ya me aprendí su estrategia, si volvemos a jugar los venceré más rápido **-.** Les dijo.

Los gemelos resoplaron derrotados en el sillón.

 **-** Les doy otro año para que practiquen **-.** Les dijo burlona la chica.

 **-** Juguemos fútbol **-.** Sugirió Harry.

 **-** ¿Vas a jugar? **-.** Le preguntó Neville.

 **-** No, prefiero subir a bañarme **-.** Le entregó el control a Draco antes de alejarse **.-** ¿Vas a subir Mione?

 **-** Claro **-.** Le dijo **.-** ¿Luna?

 **-** Voy, voy **-.** Dijo colocándose de pie, Ginny con la Ipad también lo hizo.

Cuando las chicas entraron en la habitación de la Potter esta cambió a los colores de Gryffindor.

 **-** ¿Y porque Gryffindor? **-.** Preguntó Luna.

 **-** Porque eres la única Ravenclaw **-.** Le explicó.

Se dirigió hasta su closet buscando la ropa que iba a colocarse, decidiéndose por un short de blue jean y un suéter.

 **-** Me voy a meter a bañar primero **-.** Anunció.

 **-** ¿Será que se nota que Tori es la consentida? **-.** Preguntó divertida Luna detallando minuciosamente la habitación.

Hermione se sentó en la cama **.-** No creo **-.** Dijo sonriendo.

La habitación era grande pero no tanto, al fondo a la derecha el baño y el enorme closet, a la izquierda una biblioteca que era de donde Hermione había agarrado el libro, una estantería repleta de rompecabezas en 3D, también tenía un enorme ventanal cubierto con una cortina de color morado con estrellas que daba a un pequeño balcón, un escritorio al lado derecho de la cama con una computadora y un televisor cerca de la biblioteca.

 **-** La habitación de su casa es grande pero más pequeña que esta **-.** Dijo Hermione.

 **-** Seguro.

* * *

 **-** ¡Crookshanks! **-.** Exclamó Tori cuando el gato naranja entraba a la habitación **.-** ¡Ven aquí! **-.** Le palmeo el colchón, el gato caminó y de un salto se montó, Tori se acostó abrazando al gato contra su pecho, este comenzó a ronronear.

 **-** Un día de estos voy a creer que te quiere más que a mí **-.** Comentó la castaña peinándose el cabello.

 **-** Ummm… Hermione creo que te voy a cambiar por Crookshanks **-.** Murmuró contra el pelaje del gato.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **-** Que él va a dormir aquí conmigo **-.** Sentenció.

La castaña alzó una ceja **.-** Eso lo veremos Lily.

Cuando la escuchó decirle así abrió los ojos mirándola **.-** Que era broma, además creo que cabemos los tres.

Hermione suspiró y Luna se rió.

 **-** ¿Estás viendo con lo que tengo que lidiar? **-.** Le preguntó la castaña a Luna.

De pronto sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

Tori dio un vistazo verificando que las chicas estaban totalmente vestidas **.-** ¡Adelante! **-.** Gritó sentándose en la cama.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sirius.

 **-** Hey niñas, ¿Qué tal? **-.** Saludó.

 **-** ¡Sirius! Hasta que por fin te dignas en llegar **-.** Reprochó su ahijada.

 **-** Al salir de la empresa pasé por el supermercado a comprar unos ingredientes **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** ¿Ingredientes para?

 **-** Una hamburguesada muggle **-.** Sonrió.

Tori también sonrió **.-** Por esta vez, te lo paso.

 **-** Anda, apúrense para que bajen, estamos en el patio **-.** Les dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

 **-** ¿Les falta mucho? **-.** Preguntó, Ginny que fue la última en bañarse se estaba peinando el cabello.

 **-** Hazme una trenza **-.** Le pidió Hermione **.-** Vamos, en lo que Ginny termina de peinarse **-.** Apuró.

Tori suspiró acercándose hasta la orilla de la cama donde Hermione se había sentado.

* * *

Salieron al patio encontrándose con todos los chicos, claramente se habían bañado ya que estaban cambiados de ropa.

 **-** Pensé que ya se habían ido **-.** Les dijo a Draco y a Neville.

 **-** Sirius llegó a tiempo y por eso nos quedamos **-.** Contestó el Malfoy.

Se dirigió a la mesa que habían ocupado las chicas dejando a los hombres cerca de la parrillera arreglando todo.

 **-** Destácate **-.** Le dijo Sirius dejando un bol grande con carne cruda y varios condimentos frente a Tori en la mesa.

 **-** ¿Y por qué yo?

 **-** Vamos Tori, sabes que ninguno de nosotros va a ser capaz de hacerlo bien, además, te recuerdo que tú la sazonas igual que Lily y Anastasia y ni que te fueras a ensuciar las manos.

Tori no pudo refutar lo dicho por Sirius **.-** Esta bien, prefiero hacerlo yo a correr el riesgo de salir envenenada por su culpa.

Sirius le revolvió el cabello **.-** Mando a uno de los chicos a buscarlo **-.** Dijo mirando hacia ellos **.-** Creo que necesitan mi ayuda para prender la parrillera **-.** Le dijo marchándose.

La pelinegra observó con detalle todos los condimentos que Sirius le había dejado sobre la mesa.

 **-** ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? **-.** Preguntó Luna confundida.

Victoria sacó la varita del bolsillo del suéter **.-** Mezclar la carne con todos esos ingredientes.

 **-** ¿Qué vas a hacer? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione cuando la miró sacar la varita **.-** Aun eres menor de edad, no puedes…

Pero Tori la ignoró, hizo unos movimientos con la varita y los ingredientes y la carne se elevaron, volvió a mover la mano y estos se empezaron a mezclar.

 **-** Listo **-.** Dijo a los segundos y con un último movimiento de varita, la carne volvió a caer en el bol ya totalmente amasada y mezclada con los condimentos.

 **-** ¿Cómo hiciste eso? **-.** Preguntó esta vez Ginny.

 **-** ¿Cómo pudiste hacer magia? **-.** Preguntó a su vez Hermione.

 **-** Cada vez que nos reunimos siempre me quedo con mi mama y mi tía viendo como ella sazonan la carne **-.** Les explicó **.-** De tanto ver y practicar, aprendí a hacerlo yo también.

 **-** ¿Pero cómo es que puedes hacer magia siendo menor de edad? **-.** Insistió la castaña.

 **-** Recuerda que mis abuelos son magos Hermione y Sirius también, por eso se puede hacer magia dentro de la casa.

Hermione se dio en la frente con la mano **.-** Lo olvidé.

Alexander llegó hasta donde las chicas **.-** ¿Lista la carne, preciosa? **-.** Le preguntó sonriente a Tori.

 **-** Sí, puedes llevártela **-.** Le contestó **.-** Tonto **-.** Alex se fue riéndose.

 **-** Realmente le gustas Tori **-.** Dijo Luna.

La pelinegra se sonrojó **.-** Mucho tengo con que Hermione me lo recuerde todos los días para que también te le unas Luna.

La rubia se encogió de hombros **.-** Es la verdad, como también el hecho de que a Harry le gusta…

 **-** ¡Luna! **-.** Exclamó sonriendo forzadamente **.-** Luna **-.** Le paso un brazo sobre los hombros **.-** ¿Qué te dije del hecho de hablar de más?

 **-** Que no debo decir las cosas sin pensar **-.** Dijo automática la rubia.

 **-** Y que los secretos, son eso, secretos **-.** Enfatizó.

La rubia frunció el ceño **.-** ¿También es un secreto que a Draco le guste…

 **-** ¡Sí! **-.** Exclamó interrumpiéndola otra vez **.-** También es un secreto Luna.

Tori odiaba el hecho de que la Ravenclaw fuera muy perceptiva y se haya dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Harry y Draco en tan poco tiempo.

 **-** Pero no me lo dijiste **-.** Frunció el ceño.

La Potter suspiró palmeándose la frente **.-** No lo creí necesario.

Esta vez el que se acercó fue Harry.

 **-** ¿Cómo quieren las hamburguesas? **-.** Les preguntó al llegar **.-** ¿Con todo?

 **-** ¿Qué es con todo? **-.** Preguntó Luna.

Harry le explicó a Luna y a Ginny que es lo que llevaban las hamburguesas después cada una le dijo como la querían.

 **-** ¿Y tú Herm?

 **-** Sin cebolla.

 **-** ¿Los gemelos se están divirtiendo no? **-.** Le preguntó Tori al observar a Fred y George, cada uno con un delantal y espátulas en mano frente a la parrillera.

 **-** Como no tienes idea **-.** Le contestó de igual manera Harry **.-** Ron también quiere pero no lo dejan.

 **-** Y Sirius molesto, ¿Verdad? De que los gemelos estén haciendo todo.

Harry se rió **.-** Si claro, súper molesto porque no está haciendo nada.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Lo llamó Alexander.

 **-** Me tengo que ir.

 **-** ¿Significa eso que siempre has podido hacer magia verdad? **-.** Acusó Hermione **.-** Porque seguro en tu casa es igual.

 **-** Una cosa es que pueda hacer magia y otra muy diferente es que mis padres me dejen **-.** Aclaró.

 **-** Tiene sentido, no están y como ustedes me han contado, Sirius no le para a eso.

 **-** Para nada **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** ¿Pero eso también significa que cualquiera de nosotros puede hacer magia? **-.** Preguntó Luna.

Tori asintió **.-** Si y no, o sea, cuando mis padres y mi tíos vuelvan, lo dudo, bueno, dependiendo de los hechizos que realicen.

 **-** ¿Y los gemelos? **-.** Preguntó Ginny.

 **-** Los gemelos son mayores de edad **-.** Recordó **.-** Obvio no tienen problema alguno.

5min después Harry, Alex, Draco y Neville se acercaron con una hamburguesa cada uno.

 **-** Buen provecho **-.** Dijo Harry dejando la hamburguesa frente a Hermione.

* * *

 **-** En verdad estaban buenísimas las hamburguesas **-.** Dijo Ron entrando a la casa.

Tori hizo unas reverencias **.-** Gracias, gracias.

Los gemelos alzaron una ceja **.-** Te recuerdo que nosotros cocinamos las carnes.

 **-** Nadie ha dicho lo contrario, pero quien sazonó la carne fui yo, ustedes la cocinaron sí, pero yo fui quien le dio el sabor **-.** Finalizó.

 **-** Creo que esta vez debemos de darle la razón **-.** Suspiró Fred.

Se dirigían a la sala donde se encontraba la chimenea más grande ya que por ahí es que viajaban con polvos flu.

 **-** ¿Vienen mañana? **-.** Les preguntó Tori a Draco y a Neville.

 **-** Si mi madre no tiene planes, lo más seguro **-.** Le contesto el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Neville en cambio suspiró **.-** Sabes como es mi abuela **-.** Recordó **.-** Si tus padres están de misión, seguro que los míos también, así que no sé.

 **-** Igual nos escribes por si acaso **-.** Le dijo Harry.

 **-** Claro.

El primero en meterse en la chimenea fue Draco **.-** ¡Malfoy Manor! **-.** Exclamó lanzando el polvo, las llamas verdes aparecieron tragándoselo.

Fue el turno de Neville **.-** ¡Longbottom Manor! **-.** De igual manera las llamas se lo tragaron.

 **-** ¿Y ahora qué? **-.** Preguntó Harry.

Tori se estiró **.-** Yo quede muy full así que iré…

 **-** A tu cuarto… **-.** Comenzó Harry.

 **-** A leerte un libro **-.** Finalizó Sirius.

 **-** Cállense **-.** Les espetó la pelinegra marchándose.

* * *

Tori arrastraba a Hermione hacia los árboles que rodeaban la mansión Potter y que quedaban bien lejos de donde estaban los chicos reunidos.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Llamó Hermione **.-** ¿Qué te pasa?

Victoria la soltó cuando creyó que estaban lo suficientemente alejadas, se le paró de frente cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

 **-** ¡¿Me puedes explicar que cojo… **-.** La miró y respiró profundo antes de hablar para calmarse **.-** ¿Me puedes explicar por qué rayos has estado evitando a Harry estos días? **-.** Le espetó.

Hermione se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo al acordarse del beso entre ella y Harry.

 **-** Yo no… **-.** Balbuceó.

Tori la miró **.-** Ah claro, tienes razón, no lo has estado evitando para nada **-.** Ironizó.

La castaña suspiró, con Tori era imposible **.-** Esta bien, si lo he estado evitando, es solo que…

 _ **-**_ _Creo que aún falta…_ _ **-.**_ _Le susurró volviéndose a acercar._

Hermione apartó la mirada completamente sonrojada, Victoria suspiró.

 **-** Suéltalo.

 **-** Es más que claro que tú lo sabes **-.** Le dijo Hermione.

 **-** Sí, ya lo sé y no gracias a _mi mejor amiga_ **-.** Espetó **.-** Pero igual quiero que tú lo digas.

 _ **-**_ _Vamos a aclarar algo_ _ **-.**_ _Comenzó Hermione_ _ **.-**_ _Por tu actitud, creo que está más que claro que fue lo que pasó entres ustedes_ _ **-.**_ _Le aclaró_ _ **.-**_ _Solo falta es que tú lo digas_ _ **-.**_ _Enfatizó_ _ **.-**_ _Quiero escucharlo de ti_ _ **-.**_ _Finalizó observándola._

Desvió la mirada sonrojada **.-** Harry me besó **-.** Susurró pero Victoria la escuchó a la perfección.

 **-** ¿Y por un simple beso vas a huir de Harry? **-.** Le preguntó sin entender.

Hermione la miró **.-** ¡No fue un simple beso! **-.** Espetó, Tori sonrió y Hermione al darse cuenta de su reacción se sonrojó **.-** Además no se trata del beso en sí.

 **-** ¿Ah no? **-.** Preguntó confundida **.-** ¿Entonces?

Hermione suspiró recostándose del árbol a su espalda.

 _Harry se encogió de hombros_ _ **.-**_ _Yo podría ayudarte con eso_ _ **-.**_ _Hermione lo miró, Harry se sonrojó_ _ **.-**_ _O sea, yo tampoco he dado mi primero beso, a eso me refiero y bueno... Entre los dos podríamos aprender, como amigos… No sé..._

 _Como amigos…_

Esa frase rondaba la cabeza de Hermione, ¿Si en verdad había sido como amigos, porque sentía todo eso?

 **-** Espero por ti **-.** Espetó la pelinegra **.-** Tengo todo el día.

 **-** Harry… Harry siempre ha sido mi amigo, _mi mejor amigo_ si a eso vamos, que él me haya ofrecido eso en el autobús me sorprendió, en realidad no me dio chance de responderle, simplemente se me acercó, el primer contacto fue corto, ya la segunda vez… Yo lo esperé, quería besarlo **-.** Se tocó los labios **.-** A pesar de todo me gustó **-.** La miró a los ojos **.-** Ese es el verdadero problema **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Me gustó tanto que me asusta.

Victoria suspiró **.-** Vamos con calma **-.** Le pidió **.-** ¿Qué te asusta realmente?

 **-** Lo que estoy sintiendo, lo que el besó me hizo sentir… **-.** Aclaró.

 **-** ¿Por qué? **-.** Preguntó exasperada.

 **-** ¡Porque Harry es mi mejor amigo! **-.** Le soltó **.-** ¡Siempre hemos sido amigos! Y que de repente… Que él me bese y me haga sentir todo eso… Me asusta.

 **-** Eso es normal **-.** Trató de calmarla **.-** Recuerda que yo también me asusté por lo que Alexander me hizo sentir.

 **-** ¡Pero a ti te gusta Alexander!

Tori la miró incrédula **.-** _¡Y a ti te gusta Harry, idiota!_ **-.** Fue lo que estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

 **-** A mí en cambio… Harry es mi amigo… **-.** Insistió mirando a otro lado.

Tori la miró perpleja.

 _¡Por Merlín no es posible que sea tan ciega y testaruda!_

En ese preciso momento, Lily Victoria Potter tenía todas las ganas del mundo de cachetear, ahorcar o lo que sea a Hermione Granger, _su mejor amiga._

Respiró profundamente antes de hablar para no meter la pata, se pasó una mano por la cara **.-** ¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes que es lo que sientes? **-.** Preguntó forzadamente.

 **-** Sí, eso es lo que te digo.

 _Es tu amiga, cálmate, no debes de matarla, es tu amiga, Harry está enamorada de ella no puedes dejarlo viudo antes de tiempo, es tu jodida mejor amiga._

Agradecía de sobre manera que Hermione no supiera Legeremancia, ella por su parte moría de ganas por leer la mente de su _amiga_ para saber que rayos pasaba por su cabeza.

 **-** Es la primera vez que siento todo esto **-.** Siguió Hermione sin percatarse de la actitud de Tori **.-** Y que me lo haya hecho sentir Harry es muy extraño… No sé cómo explicarlo, en serio me asusta Tori **-.** Alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de la pelinegra.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó la Potter para calmarse y entrar en razón, Hermione realmente estaba pasando por un mal momento, suspiró antes de acercarse.

 **-** La única que puede descifrar todo eso, eres tú **-.** Le dijo mirándola **.-** Tú eres la única que sabe que estás sintiendo, más nadie.

Hermione asintió antes de abrazarla **.-** Gracias Tori **-.** Le dijo al separarse y sonreírle.

La pelinegra asintió sin saber realmente en que la había ayudado.

Después de eso se devolvieron para reunirse con los chicos, Harry las miró al llegar, Tori le hizo señas que después hablarían y que se mantuviera callado.

* * *

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Preguntó incrédulo.

La chica suspiró **.-** Lo que escuchaste.

Harry se sentó en el sillón sin creerlo **.-** ¿Me estás diciendo que Hermione está asustada de sus sentimientos?

 **-** Así es **-.** Le respondió como si nada **.-** Esta asustada de los sentimientos que le despertó _su mejor amigo_.

Harry bufó **.-** Mejor amigo **-.** Repitió.

Su prima lo miró encarando una ceja **.-** Tú eres el culpable.

 **-** ¿Yo?

Tori carraspeó **.-** Yo podría ayudarte con eso, o sea, yo tampoco he dado mi primero beso **-.** Comenzó relatando, Harry se sonrojó **.-** Entre los dos podríamos aprender, _como amigos_ … **-.** Enfatizó **.-** Como amigos **-.** Repitió.

Harry resopló pasándose una mano por la cara **.-** ¿Y que querías que le dijera? **-.** Atacó **.-** ¿Qué me gusta desde que tengo memoria?

Tori se hizo la pensativa **.-** Pudiste haber empezado por ahí **-.** Espetó.

 **-** Si claro, ¿Y después qué? ¡Mira cómo reaccionó por un beso!

 **-** Tú sabes muy bien como es Hermione, ella no es una chica fácil y todo esto la tiene confundida, ¿Sabes lo que es que después de 5años, tu ''mejor amigo'' **-.** Hizo las comillas en el aire **.-** Te diga que te quiere besar pero te aclara que es como amigos y después del beso despierten sentimientos que jamás habías sentido por ningún chico? Sentimientos que obviamente van más allá de una simple amistad.

Harry la miró alzando una ceja **.-** Por lo que veo la entiendes a la perfección.

Tori suspiró levantándose **.-** Era eso o matarla y vámonos que ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí.

 **-** Esto debe ser una jodida broma **-.** Dijo Harry saliendo de la casa del árbol.

* * *

 **-** Ya han pasado más de 5 días y nada que vuelven **-.** Se quejó Tori.

 **-** Deben de estar resolviendo todos los asuntos pendientes **-.** Contestó Sirius.

Tori estaba sentada en el césped apoyando las manos hacia atrás dejando que la brisa le alborotara el cabello y le dé de lleno en la cara, Hermione leía un libro a su lado y Ginny y Luna le gritaban a los chicos ya que estos estaban jugando fútbol.

 **-** ¿Cuáles asuntos pendientes?

Sirius se encogió de hombros **.-** Que se yo, asuntos que tengan pendientes.

Tori frunció el ceño **.-** Mis padres nunca dejan asuntos pendientes.

 **-** En eso tienes toda la razón princesa **-.** Contestó una voz que Tori conocía a la perfección.

Alzó el rostro topándose con los ojos marrones de su padre, se levantó de un salto corriendo a sus brazos.

 **-** ¡Papá! **-.** Gritó con entusiasmo.

Cuando Harry la escuchó giró su rostro dándose cuenta que su padre estaba también ahí, salió corriendo.

 **-** ¡Papá! **-.** Lo saludó abrazándolo.

 **-** Hey campeón **-.** Lo saludó James al separarse.

 **-** ¡Tío! **-.** Chilló Tori tirándose a sus brazos.

 **-** ¿Y mi mamá y mi tía? **-.** Le preguntó Harry a su tío al separarse.

 **-** Aquí estamos **-.** Le contestó Anastasia que venía llegando con Lily y sus suegros.

Tori y Harry salieron corriendo hacia sus madres.

Cada Potter abrazó a su madre.

 **-** ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto en volver? **-.** Le preguntó Tori a su madre.

Anastasia alzó la cara sonriendo mirando a Lily para después volver a mirar a su hija.

 **-** Estábamos encargándonos de unos asuntos **-.** Le contestó.

Tori se separó un poco de su madre para mirarla mejor.

 **-** No es cierto…

Escuchó que Harry exclamaba pero antes de preguntarle qué pasaba desvió su mirada hacia abajo, específicamente hacia la barriga de su mamá, Anastasia sonrió cuando la vio.

Tori frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Qué rayos…? **-.** Exclamó antes de colocar una mano sobre el vientre de su madre al igual que Harry hacía con la suya, al colocar su mano sintió una presencia mágica y un pequeño chispazo rozarle los dedos, alzó la cara mirando los ojos azules e idénticos a los suyos, de su madre **.-** ¿Estás embarazada? **-.** Le preguntó sorprendida y sin creerlo.

Anastasia la tomó de las mejillas asintiendo **.-** Si, tendrás un hermanito.

Tori sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de volver a abrazar a su mamá con fuerza.

 **-** ¡No puedo creerlo! **-.** Exclamó sonriente **.-** ¡Tendré un hermanito!

 **-** ¡Y yo una hermanita! **-.** Gritó a su vez Harry.

Los chicos se vieron para después reírse y abrazar cada quien a su tía.

Tori se separó sonriente de Lily **.-** ¿Es que acaso ustedes sienten algo en especial por quedar embarazadas al mismo tiempo? **-.** Preguntó.

Anastasia y Lily se vieron **.-** Ni la menor idea **-.** Sonrieron.

 **-** Ahora que sus padres están aquí, vamos a celebrarlo **-.** Dijo Sirius.

Harry y Tori lo miraron **.-** ¡Lo sabias! **-.** Acusaron.

 **-** Claro que sí, pero no podía decirles nada.

Neville sonrió **.-** Otros mini Tori y mini Harry.

 **-** Que no te quepa la menor duda **-.** Le dijo Draco.

* * *

Al día siguiente llegaron los familiares de Lily, los chicos más grandes que hace un año, las mujeres se emocionaron al enterarse de los embarazos y los niños, ni se diga.

 **-** ¡Sí! **-.** Gritó José Gabriel **.-** ¡Ya no seré el menor!

 **-** ¡Ni yo! **-.** Gritó a su vez Leah haciendo reír a los adultos.

Uno a uno fueron presentando a sus amigos.

 **-** Así que tú eres Alexander Stone **-.** Le dio la mano Antonio.

 **-** Así es señor **-.** Contestó un poco nervioso, está de más decir que toda la familia estaba más que al corriente de los sentimientos del chico por la única Potter.

Antonio lo miró detalladamente intimidando al pobre chico, los gemelos retenían las carcajadas como podían.

 **-** ¡Tío! **-.** Se quejó Tori **.-** Deja en paz a Alex.

 **-** Quiero que te quede algo bien en claro, _Lily_ **-.** La miró **.-** Este chico podrá ser muy mago y todo, pero si no es capaz de soportar la presión de conocer a toda la familia, no es el indicado.

La chica se sonrojó.

Por su lado, Hermione en cambio era acosada por las mujeres.

 **-** Así que tú eres Hermione Granger **-.** Le dijo Diana sonriendo **.-** Si eres tal cual Harry te ha descrito.

Cabe decir que Hermione se sonrojó.

 **-** No lo creo Diana **-.** Le dijo Dayana **.-** Para mí que James se quedó corto, Hermione es bellísima.

Harry veía la escena desde una esquina suspirando, Tori se le aceró a los segundos.

 **-** Estoy empezando a creer que no fue buena idea traerlos **-.** Suspiró la chica observando a Alex junto a su papá y tíos.

 **-** ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? **-.** Le contestó Harry observando a Hermione junto a su madre y tías.

* * *

Tori veía desde lejos como los gemelos jugaban con José Gabriel y Leah realizando pequeños hechizos haciéndolos reír.

 **-** ¿Crees que es posible leer el pergamino que hay en el despacho del director donde queda grabado el nombre de todo niño y niña mago que nace? **-.** Le preguntó a Hermione que estaba a su lado.

Hermione la miró pero antes de que pudiera responder, Tori sonrió **.-** Olvídalo, fue una pregunta tonta, es más que obvio que no **-.** Dijo apartando la mirada.

Hermione miró al frente topándose con los gemelos y los niños.

 **-** ¿Crees que ellos…? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** No es que crea, es que estoy casi segura, pero Harry dice que no quiere hacerse ilusiones, al fin y al cabo ya tienen 9años y hasta ahora no han dado un signo de que pueden ser magos o incluso hayan realizado magia por accidente.

Hermione frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Cómo es que Harry y tu pueden creer eso?

 **-** ¿Te acuerdas del secreto que Harry y yo tenemos? **-.** Le preguntó.

La castaña resopló **.-** Claro que me acuerdo.

 **-** Tiene que ver con eso.

 **-** Y por esa razón no me lo dirás **-.** Dedujo.

 **-** Mamá **-.** Llamó **.-** Hermione y yo vamos a subir a mi habitación, Hermione quiere cambiar de libro.

Anastasia asintió, Victoria se puso de pie instando a Hermione a que lo hiciera para después dirigirse a su habitación seguida de la castaña.

Al entrar se sentó en su cama.

 **-** Se supone que esto lo debemos de mantener en secreto, sobre todo para que el Ministerio y por ende, Cornelius Fugde nunca se enteren, los únicos magos de afuera que lo sabe son Dumbledore y McGonagall, más que todo porque ellos se dieron cuenta **-.** Comenzó.

 **-** ¿De qué?

 **-** ¿Sabes de donde viene tu magia? **-.** Le preguntó Tori **.-** Proviene de tu núcleo mágico, todos los magos lo poseen y cada uno es diferente, algunos más fuertes que otros, el núcleo mágico es el que te permite canalizar tu magia hacia afuera y realizar los hechizos **-.** Explicó **.-** Hace años existió un mago que hasta ahora ha sido el único con el núcleo mágico más poderoso que ha habido **-.** Tori miró a Hermione, la castaña dudó **.-** Vamos, sabes la respuesta.

 **-** Merlín.

 **-** Exacto, Merlín ha sido el hechicero más grande que ha existido, tenía la capacidad de controlar su núcleo a voluntad, por eso fue tan poderoso, tan grande y por esa razón es que logró crear más hechiceros, nadie sabe cómo le hizo, pero fue capaz de pasarles parte de su magia a otras personas, a sus seguidores, por eso es que existen los magos hoy en día.

 **-** ¿Me estás diciendo que tú y Harry…?

 **-** No, tampoco **-.** La detuvo **.-** Hoy en día existen muy pocos magos **-.** Hizo una mueca **.-** En realidad creo que el único mago capaz de controlar su núcleo mágico a voluntad hoy en día es Dumbledore, quizás no a la perfección como Merlín, dudo mucho que alguien consiga hacerlo, pero si lo suficiente.

 **-** ¿Entonces Harry y tú?

 **-** No somos capaces de hacerlo, pero si podemos sentir con claridad el núcleo mágico de las demás personas, que tan fuerte es, que tan grande es, podemos calcular más o menos su nivel mágico, si es mestizo o si es un mago puro **-.** Le explicó **.-** Estoy aquí contigo pero puedo sentir con claridad cuantos magos hay en el patio **-.** Le dijo **.-** En estos momentos hay 11.

Hermione frunció el ceño **.-** ¿11? **-.** Se acercó al balcón dándose cuenta que en el patio faltaba Harry.

 **-** Harry acabó de entrar a la mansión **-.** Le dijo Tori aun desde la cama.

 **-** ¿Cómo es posible?

La chica se encogió de hombros **.-** No sé, puedo hacerlo desde que tengo memoria, reconozco fácilmente el núcleo de mis padres, mis tíos, el de Harry, el de Sirius, mis abuelos, el de Neville y Draco, el tuyo y el de Alexander.

 **-** ¿Y el de los Weasley o el de Luna?

 **-** Diferencio el de los gemelos y eso porque así lo quise, pero no quiero familiarizarme mucho con el de Ginny y el de Ron pero el de Luna es diferente **-.** Sonrió **.-** Es imposible no reconocer el de Luna, siempre está en movimiento, activo, tal cual como es ella.

 **-** ¿Es a eso a lo que Harry se refería cuando decía que la magia de Alexander reacciona con tu presencia?

Tori asintió **.-** Yo siempre supe que Alexander se sentía atraído por mí, siempre que me veía su núcleo mágico reaccionaba, se alborotaba o simplemente trataba de rodearme **-.** Trató de explicarse **.-** El núcleo mágico es parte de ti por ende reacciona a tus sentimientos, Alexander siempre se ponía un poquito nervioso cuando estaba conmigo así que su núcleo se alteraba.

 _De la misma manera que se altera el de Harry y el tuyo, joder._

 **-** Y Harry también lo sentía **-.** Puntualizó.

Tori sonrió **.-** Claro, por eso reaccionaba de esa manera, fácilmente podía sentir todo eso, sobre todo cuando el mío comenzó a actuar de la misma manera.

 **-** ¿Y porque crees que los niños puedan ser magos?

 **-** Tienen un núcleo mágico **-.** Dijo **.-** Por qué sé que lo tienen, lo puedo sentir, pero vamos, ¿9años y no han hecho ni un poquito de magia accidental? No lo creo.

 **-** Ni yo **-.** Dijo **.-** Que me crie con muggles, recuerdo haber hecho magia accidental.

 **-** Por eso, eso es lo que me extraña **-.** Resopló.

 **-** Aún faltan dos años para que cumplan 11, te tocará esperar hasta que los cumplan a ver si reciben la carta.

 **-** Ahora es que falta…

* * *

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que creyeron, después de todo los disfrutaron al máximo, jugando en la consola, futbol, quidditch, hicieron pequeños torneos de ambos deportes, se bañaban en la piscina, hacían parrilladas casi que todas las noches.

Las navidades en Potter Manor fueron más que divertidas y provechosas para todos, ya que los chicos la disfrutaron al máximo, incluso dos días antes de volver a Hogwarts realizaron un pequeño torneo de defensa aprovechando que Remus se encontraba.

Harry contra Neville, ganó Harry.

Tori contra Draco, ganó Tori.

Hermione contra Ron, ganó Hermione.

Ginny contra Luna, ganó Luna.

Fred contra George, ganó Fred.

* * *

 **-** Sé que este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts **-.** Le dijeron los gemelos a Tori mientras caminaban por el andén 9/3-4 **.-** Pero tienes que invitarnos a pasar otras semanas en tu casa.

Tori se rio **.-** Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Después que se despidieron se montaron en el tren que los llevaría de vuelta a Hogwarts para finalizar 5to año para Tori, Harry, Hermione, Neville y Draco y 4to año para Ginny y Luna.

* * *

Buenas noches!

Aquí yo de nuevo dejándoles la actualización! :D

¿Qué les pareció? xD

Ahora si las cosas se van a poner interesantes… muajaja

¿Qué pasará con el inicio de clases?

 **Angely04:** ¡SI! A mi también me pasó sobre todo los sentimientos de Harry por ella… Yo quedé así WTF? Nuna le paró bolas sino hasta que la vio besándose con Dean… Odio y Amo a JKR u.u Jajaja de nada :3 Soy una Harmony frustrada pues xD De alguna manera tenía que descargarme.

 **ShiroBlackwhite:** No importa querido esposo :3 Lo importante es que dejaste comentario jajaja xD Adoro escribir sobre la pareja Alori, no sé, todo fluye con facilidad xD

 **Lissy Zavala:** Si, la parte de Dobby fue épica hahaha xD Pues acerca de Ron… No sé, aun no llego ahí.

 **Nafershita:** ¡Bienvenida a este mundo de locos! xD Jajaja me alegra que te hayas animado en dejarme un review no sabes cuánto lo aprecio :3 Espero que sigas haciéndolo xD Y tambien me encanta que te guste mucho el fic 3

 **FloARJF:** Ya va…. Creo que por esta vez, ¡Ganaste! xD No sé si sea buena idea responderte por aquí pero vamos a ver xD Primer punto: Adoro a ese gato :3 Jajajaja pobresita tu perrita xD No fue mi intención, digo, no fue intención de Tori jajaja Si resultó muy divertido escribir lo de las fotos Yo también amodoro a los gemelos, en serio, daría todo porque también fueran mis amigos, sii me encanta también ponerlos en evidencia, soy muy malota jajaja Lo de Dobby se me ocurrio de repente y quedó muy bien xD Siii adoro que me des la razón jajaja xD (En realidad yo adoro los fic empalagosos y románticos pero ya fue mucho con eso en No Tengas Miedo, al fin de cuentas Harry y Hermione duraron ¿Dos capítulos? Molestos xD) Así que con este quise marcar la diferencia, además, ¿Quién dijo que después no habrá mucho Harmony como para que se cansen? Jajaja si es que eso es posible. Jajaja aah bueno, veremos que se me ocurre para compensarlo xD Uish… No me recuerdes esa entrevista e.e ¡De nada sirve admitir eso cuando al final decidió dejarlos como pareja! Creeme no eres la única fan loca xD Si la misma Rowling admitió en otra entrevista que el hecho de que Harry y Hermione no terminaran juntos fue por un ''capricho'' de ella y por eso cambio de parejas, -.- no me parece. Oh, oh pues claro que eso es lo que va a pasar pues xD Ni en mis peores sueños veo a Harry haciéndole daño a Mione. Jajaja no es eso, es que no sé, quiero y no quiero adaptarla, es todo. Jajaja claro que no vale, ¡Fuera celos! Jajaja dudo que haya alguien que escriba como tu xD Son, literalmente, testamentos jajaja. Por favooor no me tortures más… T.T te salvas que estoy a km de ti… Creo y no creo saber a qué te refieres hahaha xD Mejor lo dejaré de sorpresa hahaha xD ¡Por favor! Que llegué YA el fin de semana T.T Víctor es, no tengo como describirlo, es que de por si es bello, no solo físicamente si no también su manera de ser y baila… ¡ADORO COMO BAILA! Lo amo en serio.

Jajaja tranquila que no se nota lo largo que fue xD

¡Los quiero! :3

Nos leemos! :D

Próxima Cita: Jueves 14 de septiembre de 2017

Mini Spoiler xD

 _ **-**_ _¿Estás seguro?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntaron._

 _Alex se detuvo en pleno pasillo para verlos_ _ **.-**_ _Si, estoy más que seguro._

 _ **-**_ _¿No es muy apresurado?_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió George._

 _ **-**_ _¿Apresurado?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó incrédulo_ _ **.-**_ _¡El años que viene me gradúo!_ _ **-.**_ _Exclamó_ _ **.-**_ _Es ahora o nunca._

 _Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros_ _ **.-**_ _Suerte._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué? ¡No! Ojala_ _ **-.**_ _Sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Es mejor que eso_ _ **-.**_ _Aseguró, después al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojó violentamente._

 _Hermione la miró con incredulidad, incluso dejó el libro a un lado cuando la escuchó._

 _ **-**_ _¿Mejor que te dejen jugar en el equipo?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó sin creerlo._

 _Tori la miró sin saber que decir, cogió la almohada enterrando la cara._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _¡Son novios!_ _ **-.**_ _Gritó Luna sonriendo._

 _ **-**_ _Y ahora lo sabe medio Hogwarts gracias a Luna_ _ **-.**_ _Sonrió Harry._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _¡¿Por qué?!_ _ **-.**_ _Gritó, de todas maneras se encontraba él solo en el patio, apretó los puños con fuerza e impotencia_ _ **.-**_ _Te odio Stone, pero esto no se va a quedar así._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué tanto me miras Ron?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó_ _ **.-**_ _Presta atención a los apuntes._

 _El pelirrojo sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Es solo que, últimamente me he dado cuenta lo hermosa que eres Hermione._

 _La castaña alzó la cara sorprendida de que Ron le dijera tal cosa, sus mejillas adornadas con un pequeño rubor._


	19. Hogwarts-Relaciones'

**Capítulo XIX ''Hogwarts-Relaciones''**

La vuelta a Hogwarts había normalizado todo, entre comillas, Hermione había empezado a comportarse otra vez normal frente a Harry, pero no del todo ya que el chico y Victoria se dieron cuenta que no se comportaba como siempre.

Eso tenía frustrado a Harry, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberla besado ese día a pesar de lo mucho que el beso le había gustado.

 **-** Cualquiera diría que haberla besado ese día ha sido una de la mejor idea que se te ha podido ocurrir durante estos 5años **-.** Le dijo Draco **.-** Pero después de analizar toda la situación, sobre todo la manera tan… Extraña en la que reaccionó Hermione, lo dudo.

 **-** Les juro que estoy a nada de cachetearla **-.** Resopló Tori.

 **-** ¿Y porque no has hablado con ella? **-.** Preguntó Neville a Harry ignorando a la chica.

 **-** Es que no sé qué decirle, o sea, si reaccionó así por un beso, no me quiero imaginar cómo pueda reaccionar si le confieso mis sentimientos **-.** Suspiró.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en el patio del castillo.

 **-** ¿Qué puedes perder? **-.** Preguntó Draco **.-** Debes arriesgarte Harry, ¿No eres un Gryffindor? Si no te arriesgas nunca sabrás de qué manera reaccionará **-.** Le dijo **.-** Además puede que tú confesándole lo que sientes la ayudes a que aclare sus sentimientos.

 **-** ¿Y si la pierdo como amiga? **-.** Preguntó abatido.

 **-** Es mejor arriesgarse **-.** Insistió Tori **.-** Quizás el impulso que necesita Hermione es que te le confieses, que le digas que la quieres como más que una amiga, que estás enamorado de ella **-.** Insistió **.-** Pero debes hacerlo, no puedes esperar más, vamos Harry, ¡Demuestra que eres un jodido Gryffindor!

Harry suspiró.

* * *

 **-** ¿Estás seguro? **-.** Le preguntaron.

Alex se detuvo en pleno pasillo para verlos **.-** Si, estoy más que seguro.

 **-** ¿No es muy apresurado? **-.** Insistió George.

 **-** ¿Apresurado? **-.** Preguntó incrédulo **.-** ¡El años que viene me gradúo! **-.** Exclamó **.-** Es ahora o nunca.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros **.-** Suerte.

* * *

 **-** Por Merlín Alex, te juro que estoy a nada de estrangularla con mis propias manos **-.** Lloriqueó.

Alexander se rió al ver como se encontraba Tori.

 **-** Es tu amiga **-.** Recordó.

 **-** Lo sé, lo sé, es lo único que me ha detenido **-.** Resopló **.-** Pero es que no entiendo como puede ser tan ciega, ¡Son 5años!

Alexander sonrió abrazando a la chica contra su pecho, estaban en la Torre de Astronomía.

Tori se separó de su pecho viéndolo **.-** Lo siento, tú me llamaste porque querías hablar conmigo y yo no he dejado de quejarme de Hermione desde que llegué.

El chico sonrió **.-** No te preocupes, siempre he disfrutado escucharte hablar.

La pelinegra se separó completamente **.-** Y ahora yo te quiero escuchar a ti.

El chico suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello azabache, la miró directamente a los ojos.

 **-** Lily, estoy enamorado de ti **-.** Confesó, Victoria lo miró con sorpresa y sonrojada **.-** Lo estoy, lo sé, pasar las navidades en tu casa simplemente me ayudó a confirmarlo.

 **-** Alex…

 **-** Shh **-.** La calló **.-** No te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas en este momento, solo quería confesártelo, que sepas que contigo voy en serio, que no se trata de un juego o de una relación de momento y ya, no, al conocer a tu familia me di cuenta, yo quiero todo contigo Tori, todo.

 **-** ¿Empezando por? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Por hacerte mi novia **-.** Sonrió **.-** Victoria, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La chica sonrió antes de acercarse y colocándose de puntillas lo besó **.-** Si, quiero ser tu novia **-.** Le susurró sobre los labios volviéndolo a besar.

* * *

 **-** Buenas noches, novia **-.** Le dijo besándola.

Tori sonrió al separarse **.-** Referente a eso **-.** Alex se enderezó frunciendo el ceño **.-** No pongas esa cara, solo te quería decir que dejes que yo se lo diga a Harry.

Alexander suspiró dramáticamente **. -** Claro, no hay problema.

Tori lo miró con los ojos en blanco **.-** Si eres dramático.

 **-** ¿Dramático? **-.** Repitió **.-** Apenas llevamos unos minutos de novios y ya me dices esas cosas.

 **-** Tonto **-.** Murmuró Tori antes de besarlo y subir las escaleras dejándolo solo, Alex solo se rió antes de retomar su camino.

* * *

Al entrar vio a Hermione sentada en su cama leyendo un libro, se acercó sonriendo hasta la cama de su amiga tirándose a sus pies.

La castaña alzó la mirada viéndola, al ver su estado alzó una ceja.

 **-** ¿Y a ti que te pasó? **-.** Preguntó **.-** ¿Angelina te dejó jugar en el equipo?

 **-** ¿Qué? ¡No! Ojala **-.** Sonrió **.-** Es mejor que eso **-.** Aseguró, después al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojó violentamente.

Hermione la miró con incredulidad, incluso dejó el libro a un lado cuando la escuchó.

 **-** ¿Mejor que te dejen jugar en el equipo? **-.** Preguntó sin creerlo.

Tori la miró sin saber que decir, cogió la almohada enterrando la cara.

 **-** Vamos Tori, la otra vez que te pusiste así fue cuando Alexander… Ya va, ¿Qué pasó? **-.** Preguntó **.-** ¿Acaso Alexander te pidió…?

La pelinegra alzó la cabeza mirándola, asintió lentamente.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa para después sonreír **.-** Dilo.

 **-** Alexander es mi novio, estando en la Torre me lo pidió y yo acepté.

Hermione chilló antes de tirársele y abrazarla, Tori sonrió divertida devolviéndole el abrazo.

* * *

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Exclamó Harry al verla entrar a la habitación **.-** ¿Te cuesta mucho tocar la puerta? Recuerda que aquí todos somos hombres.

La pelinegra detalló la habitación **.-** Ya lo sé, igual todos están vestidos, incluso están listos, ¿Verdad? **-.** Les preguntó.

Los demás asintieron.

 **-** Que bien, entonces, salgan todos de la habitación **-.** Seamus y Dean la miraron con sorpresa **.-** ¡Vamos! **-.** Los apuró **.-** Necesito hablar de algo con mi primo.

Neville se rió **.-** Vamos chicos, si ya están listos, salgamos.

Los chicos salieron dejándolos solos.

Harry la miró con desconfianza.

 **-** No me veas así **-.** Le pidió la chica.

 **-** ¿Cómo quieres que te vea? Eso de sacar a los chicos para hablar conmigo a solas… No me parece.

 **-** Deja la gafedad **-.** Le pidió **.-** Ayer pasó un acontecimiento **-.** Harry alzó una ceja **.-** Y quería decírtelo en persona.

 **-** Aja.

 **-** ¡Harry!

 **-** ¿Qué?

Victoria suspiró y se colocó frente a su primo, frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Cuándo es que te volviste más alto que yo?

Harry sonrió colocando una mano sobre su cabeza **.-** Cuando dejaste de juntarte conmigo porque ya eres una señorita y también cuando te empezó a gustar Alexander.

Tori se sonrojó quitándose la mano de su primo **.-** No sé qué tiene que ver eso pero no importa, vamos a aprovechar que nombraste a Alexander.

 **-** Ya me lo imaginaba y si no vienes molesta o triste, solo significa que ahora si es un hecho.

Tori asintió **.-** Ayer me pidió que fuera su novia y acepté.

Harry asintió **.-** Mientras seas feliz a su lado, yo no tengo ningún problema **-.** Le aseguró

Tori lo abrazó **.-** Eres el mejor, ¿Lo sabes?

 **-** Yo también te quiero enana.

* * *

 **-** Ya no puedes decir que estoy jugando con Tori **-.** Le espetó Alex en la entrada del comedor **.-** Ahora es mi novia.

Draco lo miró alzando una ceja **.-** Y yo soy su amigo, te dije que te iba a aceptar cuando formalizaran su relación, ¿No es así? Pero de todas maneras sigue siendo mi amiga, mi hermanita.

 **-** ¿A qué viene eso?

 **-** A que si te pones celoso por nuestra relación te golpearé **-.** Aseguró.

Alex se rió **.-** Está bien, entiendo.

Justo en ese momento Tori llegó y los miró de arriba abajo a los dos.

 **-** ¿Y a ti que? **-.** Le preguntó Draco.

 **-** Es que aún no confío mucho el dejarlos solos **-.** Los miró sospechosa.

Draco sonrió **.-** No te preocupes, la única manera de que yo ataque a tu noviecito es que te haga daño, mientras eso no pase, lo soportaré.

Tori sonrió y lo abrazó, después entró al Gran Comedor del brazo del rubio, Alexander los miró, sobre todo a Tori, Harry se le acercó.

 **-** ¿Qué esperabas? **-.** Le preguntó divertido.

 **-** ¿Un beso de buenos días? **-.** Lo siguió Neville sonriendo **.-** Tienes que ir poco a poco, recuerda como es Tori, además ¿Besarse frente al gran comedor? ¿Estás loco?

Alex suspiró **.-** Iba a ser un simple besito **-.** Murmuró entrando con Harry y Neville.

 **-** Por cierto **-.** Comentó Draco ya sentado en la mesa **.-** ¿Dónde está el pelirrojo?

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** Ni idea, dijo que no tenía hambre.

El rubio frunció el ceño **.-** Si algo me he dado cuenta del Weasley, es que siempre tiene hambre, ¿Qué pasó que dijo que no tenía hambre?

 **-** Nada **-.** Contestó Neville **.-** Estábamos esperando a Harry y a Tori y después que ellos bajaron y veníamos para acá, Ron dijo que no tenía hambre y se fue.

Draco bebió un sorbo de su bebida con una ceja alzada **.-** ¿Por casualidad dijeron algo del noviazgo de este par? **-.** Insistió.

Neville lo miró **.-** ¿Es una broma? Media casa de Gryffindor lo sabe, los gemelos lo gritaron en plena Sala Común.

Alexander se atragantó **.-** ¿Qué los gemelos qué?

 **-** Gritaron a todo pulmón en plena Sala Común que tú y Tori son novios **-.** Contestó como si nada Hermione pero al beber de su vaso se le vio reteniendo una sonrisa, obviamente ella también disfrutaba de la situación.

 **-** Sí, son unos idiotas **-.** Espetó Tori **.-** ¿Por qué crees que no están aquí?

De improvisto Luna llegó a la mesa sentándose al lado de Neville saludando a todos los presentes, Tori por su parte miró hacia la mesa de profesores, se levantó e inclinó, le hizo señas a Alexander para que hiciera lo mismo, el chico sin entender la imitó, Tori alargó una mano halándolo de la corbata estampándole un beso, se separó y se volvió a sentar a comer como si nada.

Toda la mesa los miró, mejor dicho, miraron a la pelinegra, incluido Alexander, con total sorpresa e incredulidad, Draco sonrió.

 **-** ¡Son novios! **-.** Gritó Luna sonriendo.

 **-** Y ahora lo sabe medio Hogwarts gracias a Luna **-.** Sonrió Harry.

* * *

 **-** ¡Maldición! **-.** Masculló totalmente molesto, se tapó la cara con la mano.

 _Tori venía bajando las escaleras de la mano de Harry con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, al llegar al último escalón, Neville la miró alzando una ceja._

 _ **-**_ _La última vez que bajaste las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa fue porque la noche anterior Alexander te había besado_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo Neville._

 _Ron alzó rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar aquello, ¿Qué Alexander había besado a Victoria?_

 _Pero antes de que Tori pudiera responderle a Neville, los gemelos aparecieron como por arte de magia._

 _ **-**_ _¡El pequeño Longbottom aún no lo sabe!_ _ **-.**_ _Exclamó Fred._

 _ **-**_ _No_ _ **-.**_ _Confirmó Tori_ _ **.-**_ _Solo lo saben Hermione y Harry y bueno, ustedes._

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué debería de saber?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó Neville._

 _Fred y George le hicieron señas para que se acercara, Neville lo hizo._

 _ **-**_ _Es un secreto_ _ **-.**_ _Le susurró George._

 _Ron se vio así mismo acercándose también._

 _Los gemelos miraron con malicia a Tori, la pelinegra al ver el gesto supo que nada bueno venía a continuación._

 _Hermione resopló_ _ **.-**_ _No es ningún secreto, Alexander y Tori son…_

 _ **-**_ _¡NOVIOS!_ _ **-.**_ _Gritaron los gemelos sonrientes._

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó Neville como si el grito no fue lo suficientemente alto._

 _ **-**_ _¡Alexander…_

 _ **-**_ _¡Y Tori…_

 _ **-**_ _¡SON NOVIOS!_

 **-** ¡¿Por qué?! **-.** Gritó, de todas maneras se encontraba él solo en el patio, apretó los puños con fuerza e impotencia **.-** Te odio Stone, pero esto no se va a quedar así.

* * *

 **-** ¿Sabes? Ron ha estado extraño estos últimos días **-.** Le comentó Hermione a Tori.

 **-** Lo único extraño que le he visto es que ya no se junta con nosotros pero si contigo **-.** La miró alzando una ceja.

 **-** No exactamente, simplemente me ha pedido ayuda con las tareas **-.** Dijo pensativa **.-** Aunque creo que eso es lo más raro de todo, al fin de cuentas, Ron tenía tiempo sin pedirme ayuda, pero lo que en verdad me extraña es que tampoco se ha juntado últimamente con Harry.

Tori se encogió de hombros **.-** No sé, está más que claro que a Ron no le cae muy bien Draco, quizás que Draco se junte más con nosotros lo puso así.

 **-** Puede ser **-.** Siguió no muy convencida.

* * *

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué tanto me miras Ron?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó_ _ **.-**_ _Presta atención a los apuntes._

 _El pelirrojo sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Es solo que, últimamente me he dado cuenta lo hermosa que eres Hermione._

 _La castaña alzó la cara sorprendida de que Ron le dijera tal cosa, sus mejillas adornadas con un pequeño rubor._

 _ **-**_ _No me mires así, es la verdad_ _ **-.**_ _Le sonrió._

 _ **-**_ _Pero es que tú nunca… No sé, me parece extraño escucharte decirme eso._

 _El chico se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír_ _ **.-**_ _Las personas cambian, ¿No lo crees?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó inclinándose un poco quedando así cerca de la cara de Hermione._

 _ **-**_ _Solo sigue estudiando_ _ **-.**_ _Le pidió un tanto nerviosa._

Hermione pensaba en eso sentada frente la chimenea de la Sala Común y no solo en ese recuerdo, habían otros parecidos, sobre todo por el hecho de que Ron últimamente estaba actuando raro con ella, la miraba, le sonreía, le decía cosas, buscaba tener contacto con ella, Hermione empezaba a sentirse rara, incomoda, no estaba segura.

Se supone que la única persona que la ponía de esa manera era Harry y ahora también venia Ron a hacerla reaccionar distinto, aunque con Harry era diferente…

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente, tenía que estudiar para el próximo examen que presentarían.

* * *

 **-** ¡Victoria Potter! **-.** Gritó entrando a la habitación **.-** ¡Levanta tu culo! **-.** Le espetó desarropándola de golpe.

La pelinegra se removió en su cama totalmente adormilada.

 **-** ¿Qué cojones te pasa Angelina?¡Anda a joder a Fred! **-.** Le espetó lanzándole una almohada.

Angelina le devolvió la almohada con fuerza digna de cazadora **.-** ¡Levanta el culo Tori!

La pelinegra se sentó de golpe en la cama totalmente despierta y molesta **.-** ¿A ti que rayos te pasa?

Angelina le tiró un paquete **.-** Calla y vístete **-.** Ordenó **.-** Te espero abajo **-.** Y con la misma se dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

 **-** ¿Qué es eso que te tiró? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione que se estaba sentando adormilada.

Tori rompió la bolsa que cubría el paquete y al darse cuenta de lo que era gritó de sorpresa.

 **-** ¡¿Se pueden callar?! **-.** Espetó Lavender.

 **-** ¡Es… Es… Es un uniforme del equipo de quidditch! **-.** Chilló ignorando a Lavender y colocándose de pie en su cama al sacarlo.

 **-** ¿Gryffindor no juega hoy contra Hufflepuff? **-.** Recordó de pronto Hermione.

 **-** ¡Sí! **-.** Chilló **.-** Este juego es muy importante hay que ganar sí o sí para poder ir a la final.

 **-** ¡Vístete! **-.** Apuró Hermione.

* * *

 **-** Harry tenía razón con tu talla **-.** Le dijo Angelina al verla bajar las escaleras vestida con el uniforme.

 **-** Entiendo lo que significa que me hayas dado un uniforme pero es que aún estoy como dormida.

 **-** Como sabes este juego es crucial, debemos ganar si o si para poder pasar a la final y con un marcador abultado **-.** Explicó.

 **-** Aja.

 **-** Por esa razón no puedo jugar con los cazadores titulares ya que eso sería tirar el pase a la final por la poceta **-.** Siguió.

 **-** Aja.

 **-** Harry me asegura que tú eres extraordinaria volando, te necesito volando a mi lado, haciendo juego conmigo, ¿Entiendes?

 **-** No tengo escoba… **-.** Fue lo que salió de la boca de la chica.

Angelina sonrió antes de agarrarla del brazo y llevarla hasta la salida **.-** Espero que salgas del trance antes de que empiece el partido.

* * *

 **-** ¿Cómo es eso de que Tori va a jugar? **-.** Le preguntó Neville cuando llegaron a las gradas y se sentaron.

 **-** No sé, Angelina llegó al cuarto pegando gritos como loca y tirándole el uniforme a Tori, desde ahí no la veo **-.** Le explicó la castaña.

 **-** Con tal que Tori no se deje llevar por sus emociones… **-.** Dijo Neville mirando al terreno cuando los jugadores comenzaron a elevarse.

 **-** ¿Ron es el que está en los aros? **-.** Preguntó confundida Hermione.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Neville vio hacia los aros **.-** Joder, si es Ron.

 **-** Lenguaje Neville **-.** Reprendió Hermione.

 **-** Lo siento pero es que, ¿Qué hace Ron en los aros? ¿Y Alexander?

 **-** Creo que es el que está al lado de Tori **-.** Anunció Draco llegando junto a Luna.

Neville silbó **.-** Angelina puso las cartas sobre la mesa, es ahora o nunca.

El pitido de inicio se escuchó al mismo tiempo que la quaffle era lanzada al aire, Alexander tomó posesión rápidamente de ella.

 **-** ¡Stone! **-.** Le gritó Angelina, Alexander se la pasó antes de dirigirse con rapidez a los aros contarios, Angelina lo siguió esquivando con agilidad a los jugadores rivales.

Se la pasó de nuevo a Alexander, este hizo una maniobra pasando el balón hacia delante donde Angelina lo agarró y rápidamente lanzó, el guardián detuvo el tiro pero en vez de agarrarlo lo golpeó despejándolo, Tori lo esperó golpeándolo de regreso.

 **-** ¡Victoria Potter anota! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! **-.** Se escuchó la voz de Lee Jordan **.-** ¡Otro Potter en el equipo y de qué manera se estrena!

 **-** Por lo que veo esta relajada **-.** Sonrió Draco.

 **-** Que si no **-.** Lo siguió Neville **.-** Por un momento creí que se podía dejar llevar por la emoción.

 **-** Apenas está comenzando el partido **-.** Recordó Draco **.-** Pero confiemos en ella, Tori es excepcional cuando vuela.

 **-** Y sobre todo ahora que está representando a Gryffindor y que la victoria es crucial **-.** Dijo Neville.

* * *

 **-** ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! **-.** Victoria se regresaba de los aros sonriendo **.-** ¡El marcador ahora está 380-150 a favor de los Leones!

 **-** Por Merlín **-.** Dijo Neville **.-** Dejé de contar cuando Tori anotó el punto 100.

 **-** ¿El de ella individual o el del equipo? **-.** Le preguntó Draco.

 **-** Ya ni sé.

 **-** Si no me equivoco Tori ha marcado 250 puntos ella sola **-.** Comentó Luna como si nada.

Draco y Neville se atragantaron **.-** ¡¿Qué?! **-.** Chillaron.

 **-** No estoy segura **-.** Espetó **.-** Ha marcado muy rápido.

 **-** ¿Y los otros 130? **-.** Preguntó Hermione no tan escandalizada como los chicos.

 **-** Angelina 50 y Alexander el resto **-.** Dijo no muy segura.

 **-** Esto es una locura **-.** Dijo Neville.

Draco suspiró **.-** Se trata de Tori, que más podíamos esperar.

 **-** ¡10 puntos para Hufflepuff!

 **-** ¡Ay por favor! **-.** Chilló Neville **.-** Entiendo lo que quiso hacer Angelina, pero Ron no sirve como guardián **-.** Resopló.

 **-** Es un asco **-.** Dijo Draco **.-** Con tu permiso Granger.

 **-** ¿Yo que tengo que ver? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione confundida.

Draco sonrió **.-** ¿Es tu amigo no? Además, creo que últimamente los he visto muy juntos y a solas.

 **-** Solo lo he ayudado a estudiar **-.** Le espetó.

 **-** ¿Alguien ha dicho lo contrario? **-.** La picó.

 **-** ¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡¿Lo vieron?! **-.** Gritó **.-** ¡10 puntos más para Gryffindor después de extraordinaria jugada en equipo de Alexander y Victoria!

* * *

 **-** ¡Harry Potter atrapa la Snitch! ¡150 puntos! ¡Gryffindor gana!

El estadio estalló en gritos por parte de los Leones.

Harry por su parte se acercó hasta donde su prima y le entregó la snitch.

 **-** Es tuya, la victoria es tuya.

Tori la agarró **.-** Tú la atrapaste.

 **-** Pero tú fuiste la que marcó más de 200 puntos **-.** Le dijo **.-** Y que yo sepa la Snitch solo vale 150 puntos.

Tori sonrió abrazándolo.

 **-** ¡POTTER! ¡POTTER! ¡POTTER! ¡POTTER! **-.** Era lo que gritaban en el estadio.

* * *

 **-** ¡Vamos a la final! ¡Vamos a la final! ¡Vamos a la final! ¡Vamos a la final! **-.** Ese era el cantico que se escuchaba en la Sala Común de los Leones.

 **-** ¡Tori! ¡Tori! ¡Tori! ¡Tori! **-.** Gritaron después.

Los gemelos la cargaron y alzaron apoyándola en sus hombros.

 **-** Esta victoria es tuya **-.** Le dijo Angelina.

 **-** No, es del equipo **-.** Le dijo la chica.

Angelina sonrió **.-** Pero sobre todo tuya, no me arrepiento para nada de haberle hecho caso a Harry, juegas fenomenal Tori.

 **-** Y eso que jugó con una simple escoba **-.** Dijo George.

 **-** No te preocupes, eso se arreglará **-.** Le aseguró Harry **.-** Tori tiene que jugar con una mejor escoba la final.

 **-** Espero que así sea **-.** Dijo Angelina.

De pronto los gritos cambiaron.

 **-** ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! **-.** Empezaron a gritar de repente.

Tori prestó atención entendiendo a la perfección que pedían y a quienes se lo pedían, desde la altura ubicó a Alexander, este le sonreía divertido.

Los gemelos bajaron a la chica dejándola frente a Alexander, el chico le sonrió antes de agarrarla por la cintura y besarla, los gritos en la Sala Común aumentaron, Tori se dejó llevar tomándolo de la nuca.

Hermione aplaudió sonriendo, de pronto sintió que alguien la jalaba sacándola de la multitud, solo cuando traspasó el retrato fue que se dio cuenta que se trataba de Ron.

 **-** ¿Qué pasa? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Necesito hablar contigo.

* * *

Buenas noches!

Oh, oh, se calentaron las cosas….

¿Pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

Ahora las cosas se van a poner el triple de interesantes… muajaja

 **Booksandlove:** Chama, pero apareces y desapareces… ¿Quién te entiende? Jajajaja xD Si poues, te entiendo, la universidad me tenía así antes de comenzar las pasantías… :S ¿ examen de Micro? ¿Que estas estudiando?

 **Fierecilla:** Créeme, Luna es de mis personajes favoritos, pero en este fic me ha costado unirla a la trama.

 **FloARJF:** Jajaja amé cada escena en la mansión Potter xD Jajja bueno, eso lo inventé ¿Sabes? Se me ocurrió así de repente, menos mal quedó mejor de lo que creí xD Lo de JKR, bueno… La amo pero la odio en serio, es algo que nunca superaré TwT hizo añicos mi corazón… Víctor… Es que nada mas con su forma de bailar…. :$ ¡Dios! ¿Está haciendo calor? Jajajaja xD Apuraleee con la sorpresa xD (No es por hacerte presión ni nada jajaja) Jajaja ya te dije que no tengo problema alguno con leer tus testamentos.

 **ShiroBlackwhite:** Jajajaja xD Nooo esposo mío Dx no te suicides antes de poder conocerte person to person! TwT por favooor!

 **Angely04:** Jajaja ups xD Vamos que tú puedes, jajaja

 **Lissy Zavala:** Si... Algo me dice que se ponen de acuerdo, jajaja En serio me alegra de sobre manera que entiendas lo que quise plasmar con Hermione y sus sentimientos :3 ¡Eres genial! :3

PD: Me lele mucho mi brazo izquierdo TwT Mañana no lo podré alzar mucho y el sábado no se Dx ¿Y si resulta que no puedo escribir Dx?

PD2: Me vacunaron, por eso me duele u_u

¡Los quiero! :3

Nos leemos! :D

Próxima Cita: Sábado 16 de septiembre de 2017

Mini Spoiler xD

 _-¿Es una broma cierto? preguntó sin creerlo._

 _Alexander suspiró, sabía lo que venía a continuación, alargó una mano hacia la pelinegra, esta no dejo que la tocara._

 _ó en un tono de voz que usaba muy poco._

 _El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotándoselo, no podía creer que se encontraba en esa situación, hasta hace unas horas aun celebraban la victoria de ayer y por ende el pase a la final._

* * *

 _Tori alzó una mano deteniéndolo, cerró los ojos, Alexander supo que estaba tratando de calmarse._

 _-Esto no puede estar a los segundos.-No puede ser, no puede estar pasando, debe ser una broma de los gemelos, ¿Cómo es posible?_

 _-Tori escucha… ó de acercarse otra vez._

 _-¡No! ó.-¡¿Es que no entiendes lo que está pasando verdad?!_

* * *

 _Hermione se sorprendió incapaz de responderle el beso._

 _Ron se separó mirándola a los ojos.-Me dijo._

 _Hermione sintió a su corazón acelerarse, era la primera vez que un chico se le confesaba y no sabía cómo debía actuar, se sentía muy confundida, sobre todo por el hecho de que era Ron el que le decía todo eso._

* * *

 _-Ginny tú no me gustas…_

 _La pelirroja bufó.-¡Lo se Harry! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Llevo 4 años dándome cuenta de eso! ¡Siempre te ha gustado Granger!_

 _-No lo entiendes, estoy enamorado de ella._

 _Ginny se sorprendió.-Conocía tus sentimientos, pero nunca me imaginé que fueran tan fuertes._


	20. ¡¿Es en serio'

**''¡¿Es en serio?!''**

 **-** ¿Es una broma cierto? **-.** Le preguntó sin creerlo.

Alexander suspiró, sabía lo que venía a continuación, alargó una mano hacia la pelinegra, esta no dejo que la tocara.

 **-** Alexander **-.** Insistió en un tono de voz que usaba muy poco.

El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotándoselo, no podía creer que se encontraba en esa situación, hasta hace unas horas aun celebraban la victoria de ayer y por ende el pase a la final.

 **-** Yo no los he visto, los gemelos me lo dijeron **-.** Le dijo al fin.

Tori alzó una mano deteniéndolo, cerró los ojos, Alexander supo que estaba tratando de calmarse.

 **-** Esto no puede estar pasando **-.** Dijo a los segundos **.-** No puede ser, no puede estar pasando, debe ser una broma de los gemelos, ¿Cómo es posible? **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Tori escucha… **-.** Trató de acercarse otra vez.

 **-** ¡No! **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¿Es que no entiendes lo que está pasando verdad? Lo que realmente significa eso que me dijiste, necesito hablar con ella, que me lo diga ella **-.** Hizo ademan de caminar hacia las escaleras pero Alexander no la dejo.

 **-** Escúchame Tori, no sé cómo te estés sintiendo, pero tienes que controlarte, mantener la cabeza fría **-.** Le espetó **.-** Sabes muy bien como es tu temperamento, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando hables con ella y te lo confirme? Es tu amiga **-.** Le recordó **.-** Según los gemelos eso pasó ayer, cuando aún estábamos celebrando la victoria.

 **-** Ahora tiene sentido que no la haya visto todo el día de hoy.

 **-** Tori, tienes que ponerte en sus zapatos **-.** Insistió Alex **.-** No sabes que puede estar pensando ella, que puede estar sintiendo.

Tori se soltó del agarre de su novio **.-** ¡¿Qué puede estar sintiendo?! **-.** Explotó **.-** ¡Son 5años Alexander! ¡5años! ¿Cómo Hermione puede ser tan ciega y hacer tal cosa? ¡Está loca! Una cosa es que se sienta confundida por un beso, lo entiendo, ¡Joder que me puse de su lado! ¿Y ahora me va a venir con esto? ¡¿En qué cabeza cabe?! **-.** De pronto Tori se acordó de algo **.-** Harry… ¿Harry sabe esto?

Alexander suspiró **.-** No sé, los gemelos me lo dijeron por que los escuché hablar, pero no se de Harry.

La chica se alejó dándole la espalda para apoyar las manos en la baranda.

 **-** _Harry, eres el mejor primo que tengo, te quiero mucho, en serio, eres muy importante en mi vida_ _ **-.**_ _Lo abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos._

 _Harry se lo devolvió_ _ **.-**_ _También eres muy importante para mi Tori y también te quiero mucho._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Gracias... No sabes lo importante que eres para mí Harry, eres mi todo, quiero que lo sepas, no te voy a cambiar por nada del mundo._

 _ **-**_ _Yo también te quiero Tori_ _ **-.**_ _Fue la respuesta de Harry._

* * *

 _Tori abrió el regalo sacando una esclava igualita a la que ella le regaló a Hermione, sonrió, en la plaquita estaban sus iníciales y debajo decía: "Gracias a ti por aceptarme, HJG"._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Eres mi mejor amiga Hermione, en serio, te quiero mucho_ _ **-.**_ _Se sonrojó tiernamente_ _ **.-**_ _Nunca había tenido amigas hasta que te conocí._

 _La castaña sonrió antes de abrazarla_ _ **.-**_ _Tú también eres mi mejor amiga Tori, yo también te quiero mucho, eres única._

 **-** ¿Qué vas a hacer? **-.** Le preguntó Alexander al verla.

Tori abrió los ojos mirando hacia el bosque, con la mano acarició la esclava que Hermione le había regalado y que desde entonces no se había quitado.

Se alejó de la baranda, miró a Alexander, los ojos azules detonaban tristeza.

 **-** En estos momentos mi prioridad es Harry **-.** Le dijo al mismo tiempo que se dejaba de tocar la esclava **.-** Él es más importante que… Hermione **-.** Dijo con dificultad.

* * *

 **(Flash Back)**

Hermione se dejó arrastrar por Ron, este caminaba sin dirección alguna, cuando llegaron a un pasillo solitario se detuvo.

 **-** ¿Qué pasa Ron?

El pelirrojo se paró frente a ella, el corazón acelerado por los nervios e inseguridad acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Estiró una mano apartando un mechón de la cara de la castaña.

 **-** ¿Sabes? Últimamente me he dado cuenta de algo, sobre todo porque he pasado los últimos días contigo a solas **-.** Le dijo de manera pausada.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres decir Ron? **-.** Preguntó ella sin entender.

El pelirrojo se acercó más a la chica **.-** Hermione yo… Yo… **-.** Sonrió para sí, era más difícil de lo que creía, cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse y a su mente llegó la imagen de Tori y Alexander besándose, abrió los ojos con decisión y sin pensar en nada se acercó besándola.

Hermione se sorprendió incapaz de responderle el beso.

Ron se separó mirándola a los ojos **.-** Me gustas **-.** Le dijo.

Hermione sintió a su corazón acelerarse, era la primera vez que un chico se le confesaba y no sabía cómo debía actuar, se sentía muy confundida, sobre todo por el hecho de que era Ron el que le decía todo eso.

 **-** Me gustas **-.** Le volvió a decir **.-** No sé desde cuándo, pero al pasar estas semanas a tu lado me di cuenta de mis sentimientos.

 **-** Yo… Ron…

El chico le colocó un dedo sobre los labios **.-** Sé que es imprevisto y así de repente, pero es lo que siento por ti y me gustaría saber si nos puedes dar una oportunidad **-.** Le sonrió.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

 **-** ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia Hermione?

 _ **-**_ _O sea, yo tampoco he dado mi primero beso, a eso me refiero y bueno... Entre los dos podríamos aprender, como amigos… No sé..._

Como amigos…

Hermione se acercó a Ron besándolo y a pesar de que el beso no le hizo sentir lo mismo que cuando besó a Harry, Hermione Granger aceptó ser su novia.

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Hermione volvió al presente cuando escuchó pasos en la Sala Común, se giró sospechando de quien se trataba por las altas horas que eran y en efecto se encontró con Tori y Alexander.

Al ver a la chica sin saber exactamente porque se puso un poco nerviosa, al fin y al cabo ya hace un día era novia de Ron y no le había contado nada.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** La llamó cuando le vio seguir de largo, se extrañó al ver que ni la había saludado.

La pelinegra se detuvo, le dijo algo a Alexander, lo besó y después se acercó hacia el sillón.

* * *

Se detuvo frente al retrato.

 **-** ¿Qué pasa? **-.** Le preguntó Alexander al ver que ella no había dicho la contraseña.

 **-** Hermione está en la Sala Común **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Tori bajó la mirada **.-** No quiero hablar con ella.

El chico se acercó abrazándola, le alzó el rostro dándole un beso para reconfortarla.

Al separarse le tomó la mano, dijo la contraseña y entraron.

Tori caminó a su lado sin siquiera desviar la mirada hacia el sillón donde estaba sentada la castaña.

 **-** ¡Tori!

Alex sintió como la chica se tensaba, se detuvo frente a ella.

 **-** Sigue tú.

 **-** ¿Estás segura? Dijiste que no querías hablar con ella.

 **-** Es mi amiga y se supone que no se nada, si me voy y la ignoro… **-.** Suspiró.

 **-** Tori… **-.** Comenzó este no muy seguro.

 **-** Te doy mi palabra que me comportaré **-.** Le dijo, se alzó besándolo y se alejó hacia el sillón.

 **-** ¿Estas bien? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione cuando se sentó frente a ella.

Tori sonrió, Hermione siempre se daba cuenta de sus estados de ánimo.

 **-** Claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Hermione la miró no muy convencida.

 **-** ¿Me llamaste para algo? **-.** Le preguntó un poco cortante.

Hermione sabía que Tori no estaba para nada bien así que dudó en decírselo, pero en ese momento Tori no tenía ni una pizca de paciencia, estaba empezando a arrepentirse de quedarse, pensó que podía soportarlo, pero se equivocó.

 **-** Hermione dímelo, necesito escucharlo de ti **-.** Le pidió.

La castaña se sorprendió, _¿Será por eso que esta así?_

 **-** ¿Cómo es que sabes?

Tori se levantó **.-** Los gemelos se lo dijeron a Alexander y él a mí.

La castaña también se puso de pie **.-** ¿Pero por qué? No tenían derecho, yo quería decírtelo.

Tori se rió **.-** ¿Me lo querías decir? **-.** Preguntó con ironía **.-** ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo se casaran?

Hermione aun no podía entender la actitud de la chica **.-** Te lo iba a decir esta noche **-.** Se defendió.

 **-** Yo te conté el mismo día que Alexander me pidió que fuera su novia, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?

Hermione suspiró volviéndose a sentar **.-** Esa era mi idea, pero estabas más que feliz por la victoria de Gryffindor y… **-.** La miró **.-** Tori, no sé porque tenía un presentimiento de que tú no te lo ibas a tomar muy bien y no me equivoqué, solo que no entiendo.

Tori se volvió a reír pasándose una mano por la cara, se sentía frustrada.

 **-** ¿En serio no entiendes para nada mi reacción? **-.** Preguntó irónica **.-** ¿Ese presentimiento no te dice nada? **-.** Atacó.

 **-** ¿Es que acaso tiene algo de malo que Ron sea mi novio? **-.** Le espetó **.-** Recuerdo bien que me dijiste que no te gustaba.

Victoria la miró incrédula **.-** ¡Es que no me gusta! **-.** Espetó **.-** Tengo novio Hermione **-.** Recordó.

 **-** ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Tori no podía creer lo que escuchaba, caminó sobre su eje para tratar de calmarse mientras se agarraba el cabello.

 **-** ¿Es una broma verdad? **-.** Le preguntó sin creerle **.-** ¿Cómo puedes estar haciéndome esa pregunta? Pensé que eras más perceptiva Hermione.

 **-** Tori, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? **-.** Preguntó ofendida.

 **-** ¡Es que no puedo creer lo ciega que eres Hermione! **-.** Chillo **.-** ¿En serio te gusta Ronald? **-.** Le soltó.

Hermione la miró sin saber que decirle, ¿Le gustaba Ron?

Victoria bufó **.-** ¿Estás viendo? ¡Te quedas callada!

 **-** Eso no… **-.** Intentó defenderse.

 **-** Déjalo así **-.** Le espetó y sin dejar que Hermione respondiera, se fue.

* * *

Cuando Hermione entró al dormitorio encontró a Tori acostada de lado, ésta al verla se giró dándole la espalda, la castaña se sentó en su cama.

 **-** ¿Se supone que así reaccionan las amigas? **-.** Le soltó molesta y dolida por su actitud.

La espalda de Tori se tensó pero en vez de decir algo, prefirió quedarse callada y seguir ignorándola.

Hermione bufó al darse cuenta que no le diría nada.

* * *

 **-** ¿Y Harry? **-.** Le preguntó Tori a Neville cuando lo vio acompañado de Alexander nada más en la Sala Común.

 **-** No sé, se adelantó con Ron, dijo que quería decirle algo **-.** Le respondió el Longbottom.

Alexander se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyado **.-** Eso no suena bien.

 **-** ¿Me perdí de algo? **-.** Le preguntó Neville comenzando a caminar **.-** ¿Y dónde está Hermione? ¿No la vamos a esperar?

Tori se detuvo encarando a Neville **.-** Escucha, Hermione y Ron son novios, ¿Sabes lo que significa?

 **-** Joder… **-.** Fue lo que dijo Neville.

* * *

 **-** ¿Y por qué ahora cambiamos de mesa? **-.** Preguntó Draco sentándose al lado de Neville en la mesa de Ravenclaw **.-** ¿Y dónde está Harry? Tampoco lo vi en la mesa de Gryffindor pero si a Hermione y a Ron **-.** Detalló bien la situación **.-** ¿Qué se supone que está pasando?

Neville suspiró **.-** Hermione y Ron son novios.

 **-** ¿Qué?

 **-** Lo que escuchaste **-.** Le espetó Tori mirándolo.

 **-** Ahora entiendo porque Hermione quedó en Gryffindor y no en Ravenclaw, no es tan inteligente como pensé **-.** Resopló

Tori bufó, alzó la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, ahí observó a Hermione hablando con Ron, el chico le dijo algo que la hizo reír.

 **-** ¿Y Harry? **-.** Volvió a preguntar Draco.

 **-** Neville lo vio marcharse de la Sala Común con Ron, el Weasley llegó hace rato, pero Harry no.

Draco suspiró **.-** Eso no es bueno.

* * *

 **-** Ya en serio me estoy preocupando **-.** Dijo Tori recogiendo sus cosas.

 **-** Harry jamás había faltado a una clase pero que falte precisamente a DCAO…

Hermione detrás de Neville y Tori escuchaba con atención ya que Neville tenía roda la razón.

 **-** Tori **-.** La llamó Remus acercándose **.-** Quédate un momento por favor.

 **-** Te espero afuera Tori **-.** Le dijo Neville.

 **-** ¿Dónde está Harry? **-.** Preguntó cuándo quedaron solos.

La chica suspiró **.-** No sé.

 **-** No sé qué es más grave, que Harry no haya asistido o que tú no sepas donde está **-.** La miró.

 **-** Ron y Hermione son novios **-.** Le dijo.

Remus se enderezó y después suspiró **.-** Ahora entiendo.

 **-** Cuando finalicen las clases si aún no ha aparecido, lo buscaré.

Remus asintió **.-** Si necesitas ayuda, me buscas.

 **-** Yo le digo a Harry.

* * *

 **-** Algo me decía que estabas aquí **-.** Dijo Tori entrando a la Torre de Astronomía.

Harry estaba apoyado de la baranda mirando hacia el bosque, la brisa nocturna le movía el cabello.

 **-** ¿Ya hablaste con ella? **-.** Le preguntó.

Tori se acercó colocándose a su lado **.-** Algo así.

Harry sonrió ligeramente **.-** Ya me imagino **-.** Se separó de la baranda quedando de frente a su prima **.-** Estoy bien **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Solo necesitaba estar a solas, pensar…

Tori no lo soportó más y se le tiró encima abrazándolo, Harry la abrazó con fuerza enterrando su cara en el cabello de la chica.

 **-** Estoy aquí para ti, Harry, siempre, cada vez que me necesites **-.** Le susurró, sacó sus manos y las pasó por su cuello hasta su nuca donde las metió acariciándole el cabello.

Tori escuchó cuando Harry sollozó así que lo abrazó con más fuerza.

 **-** Es solo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? Ellos nunca… **-.** Decía entrecortado.

 **-** Shh… No te atormentes más **-.** Le pidió.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas en las que las cosas no mejoraron para nada, en la mesa de Gryffindor solamente se sentaban Ginny, Ron y Hermione, incluso habían veces en la que los gemelos se sentaban en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

 **-** Esto no puede seguir así **-.** Le soltó Tori **.-** Harry no está para nada bien.

 **-** ¿Y qué planeas hacer? **-.** Le preguntó Draco.

 **-** ¡Nada! **-.** Le espetó **.-** ¡Y no es porque no quiera, sino porque no puedo! **-.** Bufó con clara molestia.

 **-** Sí, lo sé, Harry me pidió que no te dejara entrometerte **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** ¡Pero es que él no lo entiende! ¡Hermione es mi amiga! **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Una amiga que has estado ignorando durante todos estos días **-.** Recordó.

Victoria resopló **.-** Es su culpa **-.** Murmuró **.-** Aun no puedo entender por qué rayos se volvió novia del Weasley.

 **-** Ni yo, es algo demasiado surreal, jamás me pasó por la mente que al Weasley le gustara Hermione, siempre pensé que se sentía atraído por…

 **-** ¿Qué a Ron le guste Hermione? **-.** Bufó **.-** ¡Yo no puedo creer que a Hermione le guste Ron! ¡¿En qué cabeza cabe eso?!

 **-** Por lo que veo, en la de ella.

 **-** No me parece, no estoy de acuerdo con esa relación, ¡No me gusta! ¡Lo odio!

 **-** A mí nunca me cayó, pero tampoco creí que llegaría a estos extremos.

 **-** Yo se lo dije a Harry, Ron no es un buen amigo para él.

* * *

 **-** Con que aquí estas **-.** Le dijo al verlo **.-** ¿Es aquí donde has pasado todas estas noches? **-.** Preguntó **.-** Y solo.

Se le acercó a Harry hasta colocarse a su lado.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres Ginny?

 **-** Saber cómo estás Harry.

El chico suspiró **.-** Creo que puedes verlo, estoy casi seguro que tú sabes acerca de mis sentimientos.

 **-** Lamentándolo mucho, sí, yo te quiero Harry y tú lo sabes, por esa razón es que me di cuenta que a ti quien realmente te gusta es Hermione.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres Ginny? **-.** Le volvió a preguntar, sabía que la pelirroja se traía algo entre manos, los últimos días la tenia de más de encima.

La Weasley le agarró las mejillas con sus manos obligándolo a verla, lo acercó a su rostro besándolo.

 _Harry no pudo resistirse más y se acercó, la castaña lo agarró de la nuca, se rozaron los labios, ansiosos, Harry hizo más presión dándole un beso, se separó de ella y sonrió, volvió a acercarse, esta vez Hermione también tomó la iniciativa moviendo un poco sus labios._

Harry le agarró las muñecas separándose de ella.

 **-** Detente, no lo hagas Ginny.

 **-** Harry, deja de hacerte esto, Ron y Hermione están juntos, no puedes hacer nada al respecto, no puedes simplemente quedarte aquí y ya **-.** Le espetó.

Harry sonrió amargamente **.-** ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

 **-** Darle celos **-.** Sugirió.

Harry la miró **.-** ¿Darle celos? **-.** Repitió.

 **-** Claro, que vea lo que perdió.

 **-** Ron es tu hermano **-.** Recordó.

 **-** Ron no es más que otro egoísta **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Créeme, además le vas a dar celos a Hermione, no debería de importante él.

Harry miró hacia el frente con impotencia después de unos segundos la volvió a mirar.

 **-** ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Ginny sonrió cantando victoria **.-** Sal conmigo.

 **-** ¿Qué?

 **-** Es la única manera de darle celos, tiene que verte con otra chica, que vea y sienta todo lo que tú has sentido al verla con Ron.

 **-** Ginny tú no me gustas…

La pelirroja bufó **.-** ¡Lo se Harry! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Llevo 4 años dándome cuenta de eso! ¡Siempre te ha gustado Granger!

 **-** No lo entiendes, estoy enamorado de ella **-.** Le aclaró.

Ginny se sorprendió **.-** Conocía tus sentimientos, pero nunca me imaginé que fueran tan fuertes.

 **-** ¿Ahora si lo entiendes?

 **-** Con más razón debes de hacer lo que te dije Harry **-.** Insistió.

 **-** ¿Qué gano con eso? Desde mi punto de vista, ganas tu más que yo **-.** Le espetó.

 **-** Probablemente **-.** Admitió **.-** Pero Harry si lo haces, le darás celos.

 **-** ¿Cómo sabes que Hermione se pondrá celosa? **-.** Preguntó no muy seguro.

 **-** Confía en mí **-.** Le pidió.

 **-** Ginny…

La pelirroja no lo dejó continuar, se alzó volviéndolo a besar, Harry trató de alejarse.

 **-** No te resistas… **-.** Le susurró **.-** Déjate llevar **-.** Le pidió volviéndolo a besar.

 **-** _¿Qué querías decirme Ron?_

 _ **-**_ _¿Eres mi amigo no? Así que quiero decírtelo yo en persona_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo ansioso._

 _Harry sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _¿Acaso te gusta una bruja?_

 _El chico le devolvió la sonrisa_ _ **.-**_ _Algo así, se trata de Hermione, somos novios._

Dejó de resistirse y tomando a Ginny de la cintura le devolvió el beso.

 **-** ¿En serio crees que no funcione? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo **.-** Creo que tenemos química.

 **-** Voy a aceptar tu propuesta **-.** Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

 **-** Excelente **-.** Se inclinó para besarlo, Harry la detuvo.

 **-** Pero no será para siempre **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Será por un tiempo, solo para ver si tu teoría funciona, si es así y tengo posibilidades de hablar con Hermione, esto termina **-.** Aclaró **.-** Y si por el contrario, después de unos meses no funciona igual va a terminar.

Ginny asintió **.-** Lo sé y acepto tus condiciones **-.** _Ya me encargaré yo de hacerte que la olvides durante estos meses._

* * *

Buenas noches!

No tengo excusas pero ahí vamos…

Primero, no pude actualizar el sábado porque prácticamente pase todo el día fuera de mi casa.

Segundo, el domingo lo pasé prácticamente haciendo tarea Dx

Tercero, me cambiaron de Clínica ya que tenemos también tenemos que estar con la profesora y bueno, ella es demasiado fastidiosa y te manda a investigar acerca de las cirugías y bueno, la noche se me va en eso.

Y pues aquí estoy cuatro días después, en serio lo siento chicos pero esta semana ha resultado ruda y pues hoy tuve un pequeño problema en la mañana, andaba arrecha, molesta, con ganas de matar.

Por esa razón quise subirles el capítulo para ver si leyendo sus comentarios (Si es que me dejan por hacerlos esperara tanto) me animan un poco (Que yo sé que me van a animar)

En serio en la mañana andaba mal por esa razón no lo subí más temprano.

¿Qué me tiene así?

La malvada injusticia o no sé cómo demonios llamarlo, como ya les dije me cambiaron de clínica (Somos un grupo de 10) Y como en Centro Medico esta la profesora prácticamente ahí que estar a las 7am en el servicio, (Cosa que me hace imposible)

Hoy llegué a las 7:20am y pues la muy coñisimo de su madre me devolvió.

Y bueno, por eso mi arrechera, quiero hacerme la loca, fingir demencia, menos mal no la veo más sino hasta el martes que viene.

No quiero seguir molestándolos con mi vida diaria, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, en serio les pido muchas disculpas y mañana voy a hacer todo lo posible para actualizar, incluso voy a ver si puedo subir la continuación (Final) de Amanecer que lo único que le falta son unos pequeños ajustes y ya.

Les pido también disculpa por no haber respondido sus comentarios pero a partir de mañana espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Sin más que decir si no que los quiero mucho, ¡Nos leemos mañana!

Próxima Cita: Jueves, 21 de septiembre

* * *

Mini Spoiler xD

 _ **-**_ _¡Listo! ¡Hasta aquí llegué yo! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Primero Hermione ¿Y ahora Harry?!_ _ **-.**_ _Gritaba_ _ **.-**_ _Te juro que este par de idiotas quieren volverme loca, ¡¿Es que acaso son retrasados o qué?!_

* * *

 _Hermione bufó con molestia levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentada dirigiéndose a la mesa_ _ **.-**_ _¿Cómo puedes estudiar tan tranquila con aquellos dos besándose como si mañana se acabara el mundo mágico?_

 _Tori alzó la cabeza con sorpresa, vio a Hermione como si esta tuviera un ojo de más._

* * *

 _Tori se tardó unos segundos en responder, su respuesta era decisiva, quería a Hermione, es su mejor amiga, pero en serio ni aunque quisiera, podía aceptar que ella fuera novia de Ron, no lo podía soportar, así que con todo su dolor le contestó._

 _ **-**_ _No_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, no con molestia, con dolor_ _ **.-**_ _Lo siento_ Mione _, no puedo aceptar que seas novia de él, me cuesta, simplemente no puedo._

 _Hermione la miró_ _ **.-**_ _Sabes que siempre serás mi mejor amiga_ _ **-.**_ _Le dejó en claro_ _ **.-**_ _No estoy terminando contigo, te voy a dar tiempo, no quiero perderte Tori_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo antes de marcharse._


	21. ¡¿Qué Está Pasando'

**''¡¿Qué Está Pasando?!''**

 **-** ¡Listo! ¡Hasta aquí llegué yo! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Primero Hermione ¿Y ahora Harry?! **-.** Gritaba **.-** Te juro que este par de idiotas quieren volverme loca, ¡¿Es que acaso son retrasados o qué?!

Alexander solo la veía descargarse, Tori tenía que dejar salir todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

 _Tori y Alexander iban caminando tomados de la mano por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando se encontraron de frente a Ginny y a Harry agarrados igual de manos, Alexander supo lo que vendría a continuación._

 _ **-**_ _¿Me puedes explicar esto?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó Tori cruzándose de brazos._

 _ **-**_ _¿Es que no es obvio? Harry y yo somos…_

 _ **-**_ _No te lo pregunté a ti Weasley_ _ **-.**_ _Le espetó._

 _Harry suspiró_ _ **.-**_ _Ginny es mi novia ahora._

 _ **-**_ _¿Hermione decide salir con Ron y tú decides salir con Ginny?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó sin creerlo_ _ **.-**_ _¿Es que te volviste loco?_

 _ **-**_ _Que quiera salir conmigo no significa…_

 _ **-**_ _¡Harry!_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió Tori ignorando a la pelirroja._

 _El Potter observó a Alexander y después a su prima_ _ **.-**_ _Tori por favor, en estos momentos no me siento bien para aguantarme tu berrinche, si quieres podemos hablarlo después._

 _La chica lo miró alzando una ceja_ _ **.-**_ _¿Berrinche?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos_ _ **.-**_ _Está bien, allá tú y tu loca_ _ **-.**_ _Le espetó antes de tomar a Alexander y darse media vuelta para marcharse._

Nada más por eso es que Tori se encontraba gritando en pleno patio de Hogwarts.

 **-** Nena… **-.** Trató de llamarla Alex.

La chica suspiró sentándose en un banquito, Alex se sentó a su lado.

 **-** Lo siento, siempre te arrastro…

 **-** Shh, tranquila, no te preocupes por eso, mírame **-.** Le pidió, Tori levantó el rostro **.-** Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti cuando lo necesites.

La chica lo besó dulcemente **.-** Te quiero **-.** Le susurró.

 **-** Y yo a ti princesa.

De pronto Tori se separó de Alexander colocándose de pie de un salto.

 **-** ¿Qué pasó?

 **-** ¡Draco! **-.** Exclamó, se golpeó la frente **.-** Me olvidé de Draco.

* * *

 **-** Definitivamente Hogwarts se volvió el castillo de los locos **-.** Comentó Neville sentado en el Gran Comedor bebiendo de su vaso.

 **-** ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? **-.** Le espetó Tori mirando la mesa de los Leones.

Irónicamente, Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados, juntos, los cuatro.

 **-** Esto debe ser una jodida broma **-.** Bufó apartando la mirada.

 **-** Aun no puedo creer que Harry este saliendo con Ginny **-.** Dijo Neville frunciendo el ceño.

Tori se rió **.-** Yo aún no puedo creer que Hermione esté saliendo con el Weasley **-.** Espetó.

 **-** ¿Y Draco? **-.** Preguntó Luna.

Tori la miró, se le había olvidado que Luna sabia de los sentimientos del rubio, suspiró sin poder evitarlo.

 **-** Está en la mesa de Slytherin **-.** Contestó Alexander.

 **-** Es raro **-.** Opinó Neville **.-** Tenia tiempo que no se sentaba en su mesa **-.** Dijo al ubicarlo, frunció el ceño **.-** Se ve extraño, no parece que estuviera bien **-.** Miró a la pelinegra.

Victoria por su parte suspiró pasándose una mano por la cara antes de mirar a Neville **.-** Ya vale todo, a Draco le gusta Ginny **-.** Le confesó a Neville.

 **-** ¿Qué a Draco que? **-.** Le preguntó totalmente sorprendido y sin creerlo **.-** ¿Le gusta Ginny? ¿Ginny? ¿La novia de Harry, su mejor amigo? **-.** Preguntó incrédulo.

Tori asintió **.-** Así mismo como lo dices.

Neville suspiró aun sin creerlo **.-** Esto debe ser una jodida broma.

Tori se rió **.-** Creo que lo hemos dicho tanto que cada vez se vuelve más real.

 **-** ¿Harry lo sabe? ¿Cómo reaccionó Draco?

 **-** Obviamente Harry no lo sabe **-.** Lo miró molesta **.-** Si lo supiera no estuviese saliendo con Ginny y referente a la reacción de Draco… Bueno…

 _ **-**_ _¿No te dije que no tenía ánimos de hablar?_ _ **-.**_ _Le espetó Harry al verla entrar en su habitación._

 _La chica detalló la estancia ubicando a Ron, lo fulminó con la mirada cuando le vio la intención de saludarla y rápidamente miró a Harry._

 _ **-**_ _Déjame decírselo a Draco_ _ **-.**_ _Le pidió._

 _Harry frunció el ceño_ _ **.-**_ _¿El qué?_

 _Victoria rodó los ojos y respiró para calmarse_ _ **.-**_ _Lo que sea que estés haciendo con Ginny._

 _Harry no dejó de fruncir el ceño_ _ **.-**_ _¿Por qué?_ _Draco es mi amigo._

 _ **-**_ _No me importa_ _ **-.**_ _Le contestó perdiendo la paciencia_ _ **.-**_ _Yo se lo voy a decir a Draco_ _ **-.**_ _Sentenció saliendo de la habitación._

 _Neville miró toda la escena sin creerlo, estaba más que sorprendido, ¿Tori y Harry molestos?_

 _ **-**_ _Tori yo también te quiero_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas_ _ **.-**_ _Pero sabes que no me siento cómodo con los abrazos en el Castillo._

 _Tori se separó mirándolo a los ojos, suspiró sin poder evitarlo, Draco alzó una ceja._

 _ **-**_ _Ok, te conozco muy bien enana, suéltalo, ¿Qué me tienes que decir?_

 _ **-**_ _Harry y Ginny son novios_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo mordiéndose el labio._

 _ **-**_ _¿Cómo que son novios?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó sin creerlo_ _ **.-**_ _¡A Harry le gusta Hermione!_ _ **-.**_ _Exclamó._

 _ **-**_ _Harry está enamorado de Hermione_ _ **-.**_ _Aclaró._

 _El rubio bufó_ _ **.-**_ _¡¿Entonces por qué cojones se volvió novio de Ginny?! Cuando pensé que…_ _ **-.**_ _Suspiró_ _ **.-**_ _Las semanas que pasamos en navidad…_ _ **-.**_ _Dijo con frustración._

 _ **-**_ _No se Draco, pero si me lo preguntas, creo que Ginny tiene que ver en esto, soy capaz de apostar que ella fue la que lo_ _planeó_ _todo_ _ **-.**_ _Dijo con seguridad._

 _El chico se sentó_ _ **.-**_ _¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _ **-**_ _A Harry no le gusta Ginny, pero sí aceptó salir con ella seguro es porque lo manipuló de alguna manera._

 _Draco se_ _rió con ironía_ _ **.-**_ _¿De qué manera pudo manipularlo?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó ya sin ánimo._

 _ **-**_ _De esta manera pueden despertar celos en Hermione cuando los vea juntos_ _._

 _Draco suspiró, por mucha molestia que tuviera, tenía lógica._

 _ **-**_ _A Ginny le gusta Harry_ _ **-.**_ _Recordó_ _ **.-**_ _¿Por qué ayudaría a Harry con Hermione?_

 _La chica se encogió de hombros sentándose a su lado_ _ **.-**_ _Velo de este modo, a pesar de que a Harry no le gusta Ginny, son novios, eso es lo que le importa a ella._

 **-** Pasé todo el fin de semana con él, no creí que hoy se sentaría otra vez en su mesa **-.** Le contestó a Neville.

 **-** Estas relaciones en vez de unirnos nos están es separando **-.** Masculló el Longbottom.

 **-** Eso es lo que no me gusta.

La rubia suspiró **.-** Cuando empezaba a sentirlos como amigos.

A pesar de la situación, Neville y Tori no pudieron evitar reírse de lo que había dicho la rubia.

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Vamos Herm, ¿En serio no te cae mal ni siquiera un poquito?_

 _La castaña cerró la maleta dejándola en el piso._

 _ **-**_ _En realidad no_ _ **-.**_ _La miró_ _ **.-**_ _No sé, no he compartido mucho con ella._

 **-** Ahora si vas a compartir bastante con ella **-.** Masculló Tori con molestia o posiblemente _celos_ cuando vio a Hermione y a Ginny juntas, ambas se estaban riendo.

Había ido a la biblioteca a estudiar para los TIMOS junto a Alexander cuando las vio, al principio le pareció extraño verlas juntas, al fin de cuentas Hermione no necesita ayuda para estudiar.

Al menos que se trate de DCAO claro está, pero no veía a Harry por ningún lado.

Quizás fue por el tiempo que se quedó mirándola, pero Hermione alzó el rostro encontrándose con sus ojos azules, Tori la miró, se quedaron así en una silenciosa batalla, ambas tenían tanto que decirse, ya llevaban un mes sin hablarse, pero Victoria se negaba a hacerlo estando la pelirroja presente, frunció el ceño rompiendo el contacto y desviando la mirada hacia la Weasley, después volvió a ver a Hermione, la castaña entendió, no por nada es su mejor amiga.

 **-** Por aquí hay una mesa libre **-.** Anunció Alexander llegando e interrumpiendo el momento sin darse cuenta.

Pero si se dio cuenta de la mirada de la chica, al darse vuelta se topó con los ojos dorados de Hermione y cuando volvió a ver a Tori, esta suspiró caminando hacia la mesa libre, la cual para su desgracia no quedaba lo suficientemente lejos.

 **-** ¿Estás bien? **-.** Le preguntó cuándo se sentaron.

 **-** Sí, solo necesito estudiar **-.** Le respondió sacando los pergaminos.

Alexander colocó su mano sobre la de Tori.

 **-** ¿Sabes que eres tú la que tiene que tomar la iniciativa?

 **-** Sí, lo sé, yo fui quien le dejó de hablar, pero es que... **-.** Resopló.

 **-** Tranquila, no te estoy diciendo que lo hagas ahorita, estudiemos anda, ¿En que necesitas ayuda? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo.

Tori lo miró alzando una ceja **.-** Creo que no necesito de tu ayuda.

Alex la miró con gesto ofendido **.-** Pudiste disimular, no sé, además el año pasado saqué buenos TIMOS.

 **-** No lo dudo **-.** Le sonrió la chica.

Alex la miró entrecerrando los ojos **.-** ¿Eso es un cumplido?

La chica rió antes de inclinarse y besarlo, con eso zanjaba la situación.

 **-** Me manipulas de una manera que ni yo mismo me lo creo **-.** Le dijo Alexander al separarse.

 **-** Shh que voy a empezar a estudiar.

A Alexander no le quedó otra que reírse.

* * *

 **-** Por lo que veo Tori es mejor que tú hasta en DCAO **-.** Dijo.

Harry se sonrojó **.-** ¡Solo en la teoría! **-.** Exclamó.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse **.-** Vamos a creerte.

Harry la miró con indignación **.-** Es la verdad.

 **-** Yo no dije lo contrario, simplemente dije que iba a creerte **-.** Le respondió aun sonriendo.

Harry la miró con desconfianza.

 **-** No le prestes atención a Hermione amor **-.** Le dijo Ginny besándole la mejilla **.-** Tu eres un excelente mago.

Hermione alzó las manos **.-** Yo no he dicho lo contrario.

 **-** Ay cállense los tres **-.** Pidió Ron **.-** Herm por favor explícame esto **-.** Le enseñó un pergamino.

Harry los vio unos segundos antes de concentrarse en sus apuntes, al verlos y leerlos, suspiró, extrañaba demasiado a Tori.

 **-** ¡Gracias! **-.** Exclamó Ron sonriendo **.-** Eres la mejor **-.** Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Harry por su grito los miró y al ver el beso no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, definitivamente esto era una locura, ¿Que habrá pensado su prima? Al verlo juntándose con Ron y Hermione, era algo demasiado ilógico.

 **-** ¿Qué tienes Harry? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione, siempre se daba cuenta de sus cambios de ánimo.

Harry la miró como siempre lo hacía y se dio cuenta como Hermione se sonrojaba, eso lo frustró más, desvió la mirada **.-** Nada, estoy bien.

Obviamente Hermione no le creyó **.-** Si es por lo que dije hace rato, era jugando.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír **.-** No tiene nada que ver con eso **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Simplemente... **-.** Resopló.

Hermione sonrió comprensiva, alargó una mano apoyándola sobre la de Harry, este la miró **.-** También la extraño **-.** Le dijo refiriéndose a Tori.

 **-** ¡Neville! **-.** Llamó de repente Ron.

Harry alzó la vista encontrándose con sus amigos, Draco estaba con él.

 **-** ¿Y eso ustedes por aquí? **-.** Preguntó divertido.

 **-** Órdenes de su majestad **-.** Respondió Draco mirando a Ginny y después apartando la mirada.

 **-** ¿Su majestad? **-.** Frunció el ceño Hermione sin entender.

 **-** Tori **-.** Le contestó Neville **.-** Prácticamente nos obligó a venir, más que todo porque Draco no puede entrar a nuestra Sala Común.

 **-** ¿Saben dónde está? **-.** Preguntó el rubio por chocancia.

Hermione le señaló hacia donde la había visto irse.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Le dijo antes de irse.

 **-** ¡Nev! **-.** Detuvo Harry **.-** ¿Ya Tori te hizo apuntes?

 **-** Claro, es una de las razones de que haya venido, quiero que me explique unas cuantas cosas **-.** Le respondió, Harry sonrió y Neville se dio cuenta de su intención **.-** No **-.** Le dijo **.-** Son míos y si por x causa se me llegan a perder Tori me va a matar, además, ¿En serio necesitas ayuda? **-.** Preguntó sin creerlo **.-** Tienes a Hermione.

Harry se sonrojó y Hermione sonrió.

 **-** Recuerda Neville que a mí no se me da muy bien DCAO **-.** Le dijo la castaña divertida.

Neville abrió los ojos con sorpresa para después reírse **.-** ¿En serio necesitas ayuda con DCAO?

 **-** ¡No! **-.** Chilló Harry colorado **.-** Es solo una duda que tengo **-.** Murmuró.

 **-** Si claro, una duda **-.** Lo picó el Longbottom **.-** Aún no me ha dado nada de DCAO, más tarde te los prestos para que aclares tu duda **-.** Le ofreció **.-** Pero solo para eso **-.** Le aclaró **.-** No te los vas a quedar.

Harry sonrió **.-** Gracias.

* * *

 **-** ¡Achu! **-.** Estornudó la pelinegra **.-** Lo que faltaba, que me enferme **-.** Se quejó.

Alex sonrió **.-** Salud preciosa.

 **-** Gracias, no entiendo por qué se tardan tanto **-.** Se quejó.

 **-** Ya deben de venir en camino **-.** Trató de calmarla.

 **-** ¿Sabes?He estado penando en sí debería hacerle unos apuntes a Harry **-.** Dijo como quie no quiere la cosa.

Alex sonrió **.-** ¿En serio?

 **-** Aish no me veas así **-.** Le pidió **.-** Y si, Harry y yo siempre hemos estudiado juntos, desde pequeños.

 **-** Si en verdad quieres hacerlo, no hay ningún problema.

 **-** También había pensado en hacerle uno a Hermione **-.** Murmuró medio sonrojada.

 **-** ¡Por fin! **-.** Exclamó el rubio sentándose **.-** Alexander **-.** Saludó **.-** Llevo 1hora buscándolos.

Tori lo miró alzando una ceja.

 **-** Draco **-.** Lo saludó el pelinegro.

 **-** Deja tus mentiras para alguien más **-.** Le dijo Tori **.-** ¿Dónde está Nev?

El rubio se encogió de hombros **.-** Harry lo detuvo, creo que le estaba preguntando por sus apuntes.

 **-** ¿Harry?

 **-** Sí, está en una mesa con Hermione y los Weasley **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** ¿Te costaba esperarme Malfoy? **-.** Le preguntó Neville al llegar y sentarse.

 **-** No soy tu niñera Longbottom **-.** Le espetó.

 **-** Cállense, no vayan a empezar **-.** Les dijo Tori.

Draco sacó sus pergaminos **.-** Mejor comencemos a estudiar.

Neville también saco sus pergaminos **.-** Explícame por favor esto de aquí **-.** Le pidió señalándole.

El Longbottom prestó suma atención cuando la chica comenzó a explicarle.

 **-** Por cierto **-.** Dijo Draco mirando a Alex **.-** ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alexander lo miró alzando una ceja.

El rubio bufó **.-** No me veas así, te lo pregunto porque al año pasado tu presentaste los TIMOS y no tendrías por qué estudiar.

 **-** Los gemelos están estudiando para los ÉXTASIS así que estaba aburrido y solo, prefiero mil veces ver a Tori estudiar que quedarme en la habitación **-.** Le explicó.

Draco asintió **.-** Te entiendo.

 **-** Además quiero aprovechar cualquier momento que pueda tener con ella **-.** Confesó **.-** El año que viene aparte de que es mi último, será complicado cuando tenga que estudiar para los ÉXTASIS.

 **-** Es la desventaja de tener una novia menor que tú.

 **-** No me arrepiento porque se trata de ella pero ese año que no la veré... Será rudo.

Draco se encogió de hombros **.-** Se ve que la quieres en verdad y Tori también a ti, va a ser difícil pero ya verás que podrán salir adelante.

Alex le sonrió **.-** Gracias.

El chico volvió a mirar sus pergaminos **.-** Lo único bueno de toda esta situación es que Tori es feliz a tu lado, así que por ahora eso es lo que me importa.

* * *

Hermione bufó con molestia levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentada dirigiéndose a la mesa **.-** ¿Cómo puedes estudiar tan tranquila con aquellos dos besándose como si mañana se acabara el mundo mágico?

Tori alzó la cabeza con sorpresa, vio a Hermione como si esta tuviera un ojo de más.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Le dijo.

Hermione resopló **.-** Harry y Ginny, llevan más de 20min besándose **-.** Le dijo con clara molestia.

Tori alzó la ceja en un gesto de incredulidad, pero es que estaba tan sorprendida por el hecho de que Hermione se sentara a su lado después de tanto tiempo que no lograba reaccionar.

También estaba el hecho de que claramente le molestaba que Harry y Ginny se besaran, ¿Serían celos?

Hermione la miró al darse cuenta que la pelinegra se quedaba callada, algo no muy normal en ella.

 **-** ¿No piensas decir nada? **-.** Le espetó.

 **-** Eeeh... Bueno, son novios... Y... ¿Qué haces aquí? **-.** Le preguntó aun con la sorpresa **.-** No, ya va, ¿Te molesta que se estén besando? ¿Por qué? **-.** Le preguntó.

Hermione se sonrojó, no se esperaba esa pregunta, ¿Le molestaba que Harry besara a Ginny? Si, si le molestaba, ¿Pero por qué?

 **-** No deberían de estar besándose en plena Sala Común **-.** Optó por decir.

 **-** Aja **-.** Le contestó Tori **.-** Eres Prefecta **-.** Le recordó **.-** Puedes obligarlos a separarse e incluso bajarles puntos a Gryffindor.

Hermione negó alarmada **.-** Se trata de Harry.

 **-** Sí, yo sé que se trata de Harry me lo dijiste y los puedo ver desde aquí, ¿Qué con eso?

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse.

Tori la miró alzando una ceja **.-** ¿Eres incapaz de regañar a Harry? **-.** Terminó preguntando divertida.

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse **.-** No se trata de eso, además, tú también eres prefecta, ¿No te molestan para nada?

Tori estiró el cuello viéndolos por sobre el hombro de Hermione, Ginny le estaba haciendo cariños en el cabello a su primo, cuando la vio, lo besó.

 **-** No te voy a negar que me molesta, tú muy bien lo sabes, te recuerdo que no soporto a Ginny, pero en estos momentos prefiero ignorarlos y concentrarme en lo que hago **-.** Le respondió con una calma que su interior no tenía para nada.

Hermione se dio cuenta de inmediato, giró su cabeza dándose cuenta que nuevamente se besaban, resopló antes de volver a ver a Tori.

 **-** ¿Por qué te molesta tanto verlos besándose? **-.** Volvió a preguntar más que todo para que Hermione reaccionara.

Esta vez la castaña no se sonrojó si no que bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, Tori suspiró antes de volver a prestarle atención a sus apuntes.

 **-** ¡Tori! ¡Tori! **-.** Gritaron los gemelos en lo que se acercaban a la mesa.

 **-** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es su escándalo? **-.** Les preguntó Tori con cierta molestia.

Los gemelos la vieron, se vieron ellos y después otra vez a Tori.

 **-** En serio últimamente andas más amargada de lo normal **-.** Le dijo Fred.

 **-** ¿Últimamente? **-.** Preguntó George **.-** Desde que Hermione y Ron son novios.

 **-** Y empeoró cuando Ginny y Harry también se volvieron novios **-.** Siguió Fred.

Tori rodó los ojos **.-** _Honestamente_ **-.** Se le salió, Hermione la miró **.-** Tan solo cállense y díganme que quieren.

Ambos se sentaron.

 **-** Que nos ayudes a estudiar **-.** Le pidieron.

Tori los miró **.-** ¿A estudiar? Ustedes van a presentar los ÉXTASIS y yo apenas los TIMOS **-.** Recordó **.-** Están en niveles totalmente diferentes.

Los gemelos la miraron **.-** Dile eso a alguien más, pero a nosotros no.

Tori resopló con fastidio.

 **-** Ya verás cómo al estudiar con nosotros también estudias para tus TIMOS e incluso ya te preparas para dentro de dos años **-.** Le dijo como si nada Fred.

Tori suspiró antes de sacar un pergamino de su mochila y entregárselo a Hermione, ella lo tomó confundida.

 **-** Son... Son unos apuntes... **-.** Las mejillas se le colorearon levemente.

 **-** ¿Apuntes? **-.** Preguntó confundida.

 **-** Sí, unos apuntes qué te hice de DCAO de lo que más te cuesta **-.** Terminó explicándole.

Hermione miró el pergamino y después a Tori **.-** Gracias **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Sí, sí, si **-.** Contestó desviando la mirada con un pequeño rubor en la mejillas **.-** Y ahora, ¿En qué exactamente necesitan ayuda ustedes? **-.** Les preguntó a los gemelos.

* * *

 **-** ¡Neville! **-.** Le dijo Harry acercándose a la cama de este último.

El Longbottom alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

 **-** ¿Qué?

Harry rodó los ojos **.-** Nada de que, acuérdate lo que me dijiste en la biblioteca.

 **-** Ah cierto **-.** Se inclinó hacia la mesita donde agarró un pergamino entregándoselo.

 **-** Gracias Nev.

 **-** Quédatelo **-.** Le dijo **.-** Son tuyos **.-** Refiriéndose a los apuntes.

Harry lo miró confundido.

 **-** Tori los hizo para ti, me los entregó cuando terminamos de estudiar **-.** Le explicó.

Harry sonrió, su prima era única.

* * *

Tori suspiró sin ánimo mirando hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

 **-** Ya me parecía extraño que las cosas se arreglaran así por así.

 _ **-**_ _No_ _ **-.**_ _Espetó la pelinegra_ _ **.-**_ _Y no voy a cambiar de opinión_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo tajante._

 _Hermione la miró con molestia_ _ **.-**_ _¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué eres tan terca y testaruda?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó realmente molesta._

 _Victoria la miró sin creérselo_ _ **.-**_ _¿Yo soy terca y testaruda?_ _ **-.**_ _Bufó indignada._

 _ **-**_ _Ah no, ¿Entonces quién?_ _ **-.**_ _Replicó_ _ **.-**_ _¡Tú eres la que no quiere aceptar que Ron es mi novio!_ _ **-.**_ _Le espetó._

 _Tori se rió_ _ **.-**_ _Tu novio, suena hasta ridículo._

 _Hermione la miró con dolor y sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, Tori sintió la mirada y cuando sus ojos vieron los mieles de su amiga, el corazón se le encogió._

 _ **-**_ _No me puedes obligar Hermione a estudiar con Ronald, no quiero_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo más calmada_ _ **.-**_ _Es como que Harry me obligue a estudiar con Ginny._

 _ **-**_ _¿Por qué?_ _ **-.**_ _Quiso saber Hermione_ _ **.-**_ _¿Por qué te cuesta aceptar mi relación con Ron? Tú me dijiste que no gusta y te creo, te gusta Alexander, entonces ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió._

 _Victoria suspiró_ _ **.-**_ _Él no es hombre para ti Hermione_ _ **-.**_ _Fue su respuesta_ _ **.-**_ _No te merece, además, ¿En serio te gusta tanto así?_ _ **-.**_ _La atacó esta vez._

 _ **-**_ _Tu siempre me juraste que a Harry no le gusta Ginny y son novios_ _ **-.**_ _Le recordó._

 _Ahí va otra vez esquivando la pregunta._

 _ **-**_ _Harry tendrá sus motivos, los desconozco, pero si él quiere seguir con esa ridiculez, adelante, lo que no entiendo es como tú, tan inteligente que eres puedas hacerlo, te he preguntado en dos oportunidades si te gusta Ron y las dos veces has esquivado la pregunta_ _ **-.**_ _Reprochó._

 _ **-**_ _No sé..._ _ **-.**_ _Decidió ser sincera._

 _ **-**_ _¡¿Entonces por qué rayos aceptaste ser su novia?!_ _ **-.**_ _Explotó._

 _ **-**_ _Ron se me acercó y me besó_ _ **-.**_ _Le explicó_ _ **.-**_ _Me dijo que yo le gustaba, que me quería y me pidió una oportunidad._

 _ **-**_ _¿Pero por qué aceptaste?_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió._

 _ **-**_ _¡No sé!_ _ **-.**_ _Espetó_ _ **.-**_ _Nunca ningún chico se me había declarado, Ron fue el primero, fue muy lindo como lo hizo y yo... Quise aceptar, hasta que él no me dijo eso, no lo había visto de esa manera._

 _En ese mismo instante Victoria quiso matar de la manera más dolorosa a Harry James Potter Evans,_ su primo.

 _ **-**_ _Además, Harry esta con Ginny así que eso ya no tiene importancia._

¡¿Que tiene que ver que Harry este con Ginny si ellos no estaban juntos cuando ustedes se volvieron novios?!

 _ **-**_ _No me importan ni Harry ni Ginny, Harry es un idiota, tú no, por esa razón no entiendo porque sigues con Ron_ _ **-.**_ _Le espetó Tori._

 _ **-**_ _Ron es mi novio_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo y se sorprendió así misma cuando se dio cuenta que al decir eso no se sintió a gusto_ _ **.-**_ _¿Lo vas a aceptar o no?_

 _Tori se tardó unos segundos en responder, su respuesta era decisiva, quería a Hermione, es su mejor amiga, pero en serio ni aunque quisiera, podía aceptar que ella fuera novia de Ron, no lo podía soportar, así que con todo su dolor le contestó._

 _ **-**_ _No_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, no con molestia, con dolor_ _ **.-**_ _Lo siento_ Mione _, no puedo aceptar que seas novia de él, me cuesta, simplemente no puedo._

 _Hermione la miró_ _ **.-**_ _Sabes que siempre serás mi mejor amiga_ _ **-.**_ _Le dejó en claro_ _ **.-**_ _No estoy terminando contigo, te voy a dar tiempo, no quiero perderte Tori_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo antes de marcharse._

Sintió unos brazos envolverla desde atrás logrando que volviera al presente, colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de Alexander recostándose en su pecho.

Alexander apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

 **-** No estás bien, lo sé, no me mientas **-.** Le pidió.

Tori se giró entre sus brazos abrazándolo y apoyando su cara en el pecho masculino.

 **-** No puedo creer que haya perdido tanto a Harry como a Hermione por culpa de los Weasley **-.** Le dijo en un hilo de voz.

Alexander la abrazó con fuerza **.-** No los has perdido **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Aun no has hablado con Harry y respecto a Hermione... Ella te dijo que te iba a dar tiempo, su amistad depende de ti.

Tori suspiró **.-** La única manera de resolver los problemas con Hermione es que acepte su relación con Ron.

Alexander la separó un poco de su pecho mirándola a los ojos **.-** ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptarlo?

Ella desvió la mirada **.-** Sé que suena egoísta, pero si **-.** Le dijo volviéndolo a mirar **.-** Va más allá de que a Hermione le guste o no Harry, entiende, no sé cuáles son las intenciones de Ron, pero algo me dice que no está siendo completamente sincero con ella **-.** Insistió **.-** ¿5años y justo ahora es que va a mostrar sentimientos hacia Hermione? No lo creo.

 **-** Siéndote sincero yo tampoco creo eso **-.** Le dijo **.-** Pero al menos que tengas pruebas, de nada nos sirve tú sexto sentido **-.** Frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Crees que Hermione te crea si le dices eso?

 **-** No sé, si se lo digo a lo mejor cree que lo estoy inventando tan solo para separarla de Ron **-.** Resopló **.-** Hermione resulta ser muy terca y testaruda y no tengo pruebas.

Alexander se rió del mohín de molestia que hizo Tori, se inclinó dándole un beso pero la pelinegra lo tomó de la nuca profundizándolo.

 **-** También eres terca y testaruda **-.** Le dijo al separarse.

 **-** Cállate y bésame **-.** Exigió.

Alex se rió antes de volverse a inclinar.

* * *

Buenas noches!

Sé que me odian, lo sé, sean sinceros con ustedes xD

Pero bueno, aquí estamos, vamos chicos, no todas las historias son puro amor, siempre hay que tener un poquito de drama para ponerla más interesante xD

A lo mejor me pase de drama… No se xD

Solo les voy a prometer que cuando esto se resuelva, (Si es que se resuelve muajaja) Les prometo que les dará diabetes ¿Entienden?

Tampoco crean que fue gratificante para mi escribir estos capítulos Dx

PD: A lo mejor a partir de mañana si responda los comentarios, hoy lo hice en general porque todos plasmaron lo mismo.

¡Los quiero! :3

Nos leemos! :D

Próxima Cita: Viernes, 22 de septiembre

* * *

Mini Spoiler xD

 _ **-**_ _¿Dónde está?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó a Harry con emoción._

 _Harry no puedo evitar sonreír_ _ **.-**_ _En nuestra mesa_ _ **-.**_ _Le contestó._

 _La pelinegra se levantó como un resorte y corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, seguida por Harry, Alexander, Draco, Neville y Luna que al verla reaccionar así sintieron curiosidad._

 _Al llegar a la mesa la vio sobre esta aun envuelta en papel, se acercó con una enorme sonrisa._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _¡Aaah!_ _ **-.**_ _Gritó sosteniéndose la mano izquierda contra el pecho._

 _ **-**_ _¡Tori!_ _ **-.**_ _Gritaron Harry y Alexander, el último se había detenido._

 _ **-**_ _¡Termina la jugada!_ _ **-.**_ _Le gritó la chica a su novio._

* * *

 _Alexander sonrió, sus ojos brillaron traviesos, se inclinó hacia Tori y tomándole de la cintura la alzó hasta sentarla sobre sus piernas._

 _No le dio tiempo de hablar cuando atacó sus labios en un beso voraz, la chica le respondió con la misma intensidad incluso le mordió el labio al separarse._

 _ **-**_ _¿Y esta posición te gusta?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó ronco y con una sonrisa traviesa._

 _Tori sonrió, dejo la mano vendada sobre su hombro y con la otra le agarro el cabello de la nuca._

 _ **-**_ _Sí, me gusta_ _ **-.**_ _Le susurró antes de volverlo a besar._

* * *

 _Victoria sonrió traviesa, sus ojos brillaron con peligrosidad, se removió solo un poco, un simple roce pero resultó más que suficiente para que cierta parte del cuerpo del chico comenzara a activarse._

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó Tori._

 _El chico la miró, la pelinegra le sonreía ahora con inocencia, pero ella sabía muy bien lo que había hecho._

 _ **-**_ _Tori..._ _ **-.**_ _Le advirtió._

* * *

 _Tori sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Tengo 15años, no 5, sé porque me alejaste de tu cuerpo_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo_ _ **.-**_ _Sé que te causó el beso_ _ **-.**_ _No solo se acercó si no que volvió a sentarse cerca de su cadera._

 _ **-**_ _Tori, Tori..._ _ **-.**_ _Dijo Alexander un poco alterado cuando la sintió, la agarró con fuerza de la cintura impidiéndole moverse._

 _La chica sonrió divertida_ _ **.-**_ _¿Estás nervioso?_ _ **-.**_ _Picó._

* * *

 _Ella se removió y ambos gimieron al sentir la presión._

 _Tori se separó de sus labios jadeando, Alexander aprovechó y dejándose llevar por un impulso le comenzó a dar besos húmedos por el cuello, la sintió estremecerse a la vez que la escuchaba suspirar._

 _ **-**_ _Alexander..._ _ **-.**_ _Jadeó halándolo del cabello._

Oh oh... Se calentaron las cosas entre estos dos xD


	22. Final de Quidditch-Sensaciones'

**''Final de Quidditch-Sensaciones''**

 **-** ¿No te sientes ni un poquito nervioso Harry? **-.** Le preguntó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** No es mi primera final **-.** Le contestó mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Tori se reía muy animada, Hermione a su lado se dio cuenta hacia dónde veía Harry.

 **-** Dudo mucho que Tori también este nerviosa **-.** Le dijo divertida.

Harry sonrió **.-** De que lo está, lo está, pero sabes cómo es, no lo va a demostrar **-.** Miró a Ron entendiendo al fin **.-** ¿Me vas a decir que estás nervioso?

Ron se sobresaltó, las orejas se le colorearon **.-** No lo estoy **-.** Dijo con dudosa seguridad.

 **-** No te creo **-.** Le dijo Harry riéndose.

 **-** Ni yo **-.** Lo siguió Hermione sonriendo.

Pero Ron no fue capaz de replicar porque en ese momento aparecieron las lechuzas con el correo de la mañana volando sobre las mesas.

 **-** ¿Hedwig? **-.** Dijo Harry cuando la miró acompañada de otras lechuzas, pero lo que en realidad le extraño fue el paquete que dejó frente a él.

 **-** ¿Es una escoba? **-.** Preguntó Hermione al ver el paquete.

Harry estiró la mano agarrando la nota **.-** Es para Tori.

 **-** Ella ya no se sienta en esta mesa, ¿Por qué trajeron el paquete para acá? **-.** Habló Ginny por primera vez.

 **-** Es de Sirius y es más que obvio que no sabe que Tori se está sentando en la mesa de Ravenclaw **-.** Se levantó dirigiéndose a la mesa de las Águilas.

 **-** ¡Es que tenías que haberle visto la cara! **-.** Le dijo Neville a Alexander antes de volver a reírse.

 **-** ¡Fue épico! **-.** Dijo a su vez Tori.

 **-** Para que Draco se esté riendo, ya lo creo **-.** Dijo sonriendo Alexander.

 **-** Tori.

La pelinegra dejó de reírse en el acto al escuchar la voz de su primo, se giró para verlo, Harry le extendió la nota.

 **-** Sirius te mandó un paquete **-.** Le dijo ocultando el hecho de que era una escoba **.-** Esta en la mesa de Gryffindor.

La pelinegra abrió la carta leyendo su contenido, sus ojos se abrieron mientras se iluminaban con un brillito y esbozaba una sonrisa.

 **-** ¿Dónde está? **-.** Le preguntó a Harry con emoción.

Harry no puedo evitar sonreír **.-** En _nuestra_ mesa **-.** Le contestó.

La pelinegra se levantó como un resorte y corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, seguida por Harry, Alexander, Draco, Neville y Luna que al verla reaccionar así sintieron curiosidad.

Al llegar a la mesa la vio sobre esta aun envuelta en papel, se acercó con una enorme sonrisa.

 **-** Ni te imaginas cuanto te amo Sirius **-.** Murmuró rompiendo el papel para dejar la escoba al descubierto **.-** ¡Es una Saeta de Fuego II! **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¡Una jodida Saeta!

La levantó queriéndola detallar mejor, pasó su mano por el palo y sobre el mango donde tenía grabado el nombre.

 **-** Esta bellísima **-.** Dijo Hermione al verla mejor, Tori la miró sonriendo.

 **-** No puedo creerlo **-.** Exclamó a su vez Ron.

Ginny miraba la escoba con asombro pero con cierta envidia a la pelinegra.

 **-** ¡La tengo que volar! **-.** Dijo ansiosa.

 **-** Te va a tocar esperar a la práctica de la noche **-.** Le dijo Alex sonriendo **.-** En menos de 10min empiezan las clases.

 **-** ¡No puedo esperar tanto! **-.** Chilló **.-** Toma **-.** Se la entregó.

Alexander la agarró **.-** ¿En serio?

 **-** Si la sigo sosteniendo no podré soportar más las ganas que tengo de salir corriendo hacia el patio **-.** Se explicó aun mirando a la escoba.

Alexander sonrió **.-** Yo la guardo por ti.

 **-** ¡Dámela! **-.** Dijo de repente **.-** Ya la extraño.

Draco negó con la cabeza **.-** Deja de ser tan dramática **-.** Le dijo a Tori **.-** Y tú **-.** Refiriéndose a Alexander **.-** Anda a guardar la escoba antes de que esta empeore.

Alexander sonrió dándose media vuelta, Tori caminó hacia él con intención de seguirlo pero Draco la agarró de la cintura deteniéndola.

 **-** Te quedas aquí **-.** Ordenó.

 **-** El amor de mi vida se va **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** ¿Alexander? Después que guarde la escoba regresará **-.** Le aseguró pero no pudo retener una sonrisa.

Tori lo miró **.-** ¿Sabes que me refiero a la escoba, no?

Draco la soltó agarrándola de la mano **.-** Vamos a terminar de desayunar **-.** Le dijo halándola de la mano hacia la mesa.

 **-** ¿Cómo es que Sirius pudo comprar esa escoba? **-.** Preguntó Ron cuando se habían ido los demás **.-** ¡Además de que esta carísima, no hay muchas!

Harry sonrió **.-** El me lo había dicho hace unas semanas, lo olvidé completamente, Sirius es un hombre muy persuasivo, tiene muchos contactos en el mundo mágico **-.** Le dijo a Ron **.-** A pesar de eso le costó conseguirla pero al final lo hizo, ahora mi pregunta es, ¿Qué clase de negocios hizo? Y si la pago con Libras o con galeones, pero tratándose de Sirius, quien sabe.

 **-** ¿Y por qué no te compro una a ti? **-.** Preguntó Ginny.

 **-** Ya lo dije, le costó conseguir esa sola, no me imagino dos, además ahora es que le queda a mi Saeta de Fuego **-.** Aseguró **.-** Esas escobas son muy buenas, no vi necesario que me comprara una a mí y si podía conseguir una sola, prefería que se la diera a Tori, ella no tenía escoba y es Cazadora, necesitaba de una excelente escoba para la final.

 **-** Si hizo tantos puntos en el partido anterior jugando con esa escoba, no me quiero imaginar mañana **-.** Dijo Hermione.

 **-** Si sigue así, va a romper el record **-.** Aseguró Harry.

* * *

 **-** Creo que dormiré abrazando a la escoba contra mi pecho **-.** Dijo la pelinegra.

Alexander se detuvo colocándose delante de Tori para después hacerla retroceder hasta acorralarla contra la pared, se acercó a su rostro.

 **-** Prefiero que me abraces a mí mientras duermes **-.** Le susurró sobre los labios.

Tori sonrió antes de morderle el labio inferior, Alexander gruñó.

 **-** No me tientes pelinegra **-.** Avisó.

 **-** ¿Qué podría pasar? **-.** Le preguntó antes de besarlo.

Con una mano lo sostenía del cuello ya que con la otra agarraba la Saeta.

Alexander se separó de sus labios con la respiración entrecortada.

 **-** Besas increíble, ¿Quién fue tu maravilloso profesor? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Nadie importante **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Me ofendes.

Tori se rio antes de darle un beso y salir de su encarcelamiento volviendo a caminar seguida por el chico.

* * *

 **-** ¡Despiértate! **-.** Gritó Angelina al entrar a la habitación.

Tori se removió en su cama.

Angelina se quitó el guante lanzándoselo **.-** ¡Hoy es la final! **-.** Le recordó **.-** ¡Despierta de una vez!

Victoria se sentó en la cama al sentir el golpe.

 **-** ¡Por toda la jodida magia de Merlín! **-.** Gritó a su vez **.-** ¿Acaso sientes algún placer oscuro con despertarme a gritos? **-.** Le espetó.

Angelina se acercó a la cama tomando su guante **.-** Te espero en la Sala Común **-.** Le dijo antes de marcharse pero cuando pasó al lado de la Saeta la agarró, Tori la miró **.-** Me la llevo **-.** Le avisó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Tori se levantó rápido de la cama al verla salir **.-** ¡Angelina! **-.** Le gritó al llegar a la puerta.

 **-** ¡Te espero abajo así que apúrate! **-.** Le gritó.

Tori apretó los puños, respiró profundo por la nariz **.-** Definitivamente quiere acabar conmigo.

Se giró dándose cuenta que Hermione estaba sentada en su cama observándola, caminó hacia su cama sacando el uniforme para después dirigirse al baño.

 **-** Suerte **-.** Escuchó que le decía Hermione antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

* * *

 **-** ¿Esa no es la Saeta de Tori? **-.** Le preguntó Harry cuando llegó hasta ellos.

Angelina asintió **.-** Si, ya verás cómo se apura.

Harry sonrió **.-** Ya lo creo.

Ron se acercó hasta donde la capitana **.-** ¿Puedo sostenerla? **-.** Le preguntó mirando a la Saeta con ilusión.

 **-** No **-.** Le dijo **.-** Ya tengo con que Tori se haya enojada por traérmela para que empeore si te ve sosteniéndola.

 **-** Solo será unos minutos **-.** Insistió Ron.

Angelina miró a Harry sin saber si aceptar o no pero antes de tomar una decisión Alexander se la quitó de las manos.

 **-** Que ni se te ocurra **-.** Le espetó a Ron ya que este había estirado la mano con intención de quitársela a Angelina.

Ron frunció el ceño mirándolo con molestia **.-** ¿Y a ti que te pasa Stone? **-.** Le preguntó de manera brusca **.-** La escoba no es tuya.

Alexander sonrió **.-** Lo sé, es de mi novia **-.** Le dijo enfatizándolo.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada, se veía a leguas lo molesto que estaba.

 **-** Basta **-.** Dijo Angelina atravesándose entre los dos **.-** Lo que me falta es que ustedes se peleen, les recuerdo que pertenecen al mismo equipo **-.** Dijo con autoridad.

 **-** Ronald cálmate **-.** Le pidió George **.-** ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Ron miró por última vez a Alexander antes de alejarse **.-** Nada **-.** Le contestó a su hermano.

 **-** ¿Me quieres explicar por qué rayos agarraste mi Saeta? **-.** Le preguntó Tori bajando las escaleras a la Sala Común.

Todos la vieron con asombro.

 **-** Eso si es rapidez **-.** Dijo Fred.

 **-** ¿Qué la hiciste? **-.** Le preguntó a Angelina.

 **-** Tu noviecito me la quitó **-.** Le avisó.

Tori desvió su mirada ubicando a Alexander, este sostenía tanto su escoba como la de Tori.

 **-** ¿Ahora me quieres explicar por qué me levantaste cuatro horas antes del partido? **-.** Le preguntó con clara molestia.

 **-** ¿Por qué? **-.** Repitió **.-** Porque es la final, porque es mi primera final como capitana, porque es su primera final **-.** Dijo señalándola a ella, a Alexander y a Ron **.-** Y sé que lo más seguro es que se pongan nerviosos, entonces quiero tener tiempo para hacer unos últimos ajustes y repasar las estrategias para que queden 100% claras y que no se les olviden y…

Siguió hablando de manera rápida y con unas que otras incoherencias o repitiendo las palabras, Tori la miró enarcando una ceja.

 **-** Creo que la que está nerviosa aquí es alguien más **-.** Murmuró.

Fred se rió **.-** Vamos Tori, es su primera final como capitana, es normal, sobre todo por el hecho de que casi quedamos eliminados **-.** Recordó.

Angelina dejó de hablar de golpe observando a Fred **.-** Vuelve a recordarme eso y te juro Fred Weasley que ahora mismo término nuestra relación.

Fred palideció **.-** No lo dije con esa intención solo quería… **-.** Angelina lo fulminó **.-** Está bien, no importa.

George, Alexander y Harry se rieron al ver a Fred, Ron por su parte aún se encontraba claramente molesto.

 **-** Cállense y síganme **-.** Ordenó Angelina.

 **-** Angelina yo no sirvo tan temprano y sin desayuno en el estómago **-.** Le anunció la pelinegra.

 **-** No importa, será rápido **-.** Le avisó **.-** Además si me extiendo te puedes retirar a comer, de todas maneras ya tu sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer, así que está bien.

Tori la miró, claramente se veía nerviosa, solo esperaba que en el momento de entrar al campo de juego se le esfumaran todos esos nervios y jugara como siempre lo ha hecho.

* * *

 **-** Come Ron **-.** Ordenó **.-** Tienes que comer **-.** Le insistió Hermione.

Ron bufó ignorándola sin dejar de remover la comida de su plato.

Hermione le iba a replicar pero Harry le agarró la mano impidiéndoselo, cuando ella lo miró, Harry negó con la cabeza.

El pelirrojo vio ese intercambio de miradas entre Hermione y Harry con cierto recelo, volvió a bufar levantándose y marchándose sin decir absolutamente nada.

 **-** ¿Qué le pasa? **-.** Preguntó Ginny **.-** Mas que nervioso esta es molesto.

Harry suspiró **.-** Tuvo una pequeña discusión con Alexander en la Sala Común **-.** Explicó.

Hermione frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Y eso por qué?

 **-** Angelina bajó la escoba de Tori con la intención de apurarla, Ron se la pidió, ella no quiso dársela, Alexander se metió impidiéndole a Ron agarrarla y por eso discutieron.

 **-** _Honestamente_ **-.** Rodó los ojos **.-** ¿En serio discutieron por una escoba?

Harry sonrió, sabía que Hermione se lo tomaría así.

 **-** Vamos Mione, yo también quiero volarla, aunque no lo creas, esa escoba es increíble, tan solo tenías que haber visto a Tori anoche en el entrenamiento **-.** Le dijo, sus ojos brillaban por lo que Hermione se sonrojó.

 **-** Ron no es nada de ella, pero tú eres su primo **-.** Dijo Ginny mas que todo para interrumpir el momento **.-** ¿Anoche te la prestó? **-.** Preguntó con intención.

Harry desvío su mirada de Hermione a Ginny.

 **-** No, anoche Angelina estaba más histérica de lo normal y no dejó en ningún momento de exigirle a Tori por lo que se fue primero con Alexander y yo me tuve que quedar para que Angelina me explicara la estrategia **-.** Le dijo con cierta molestia, sabia de las intenciones de Ginny **.-** Además tu sabes muy bien que Tori y yo no estamos bien **-.** Se levantó de la mesa **.-** Ya me voy **-.** Anunció.

Hermione lo miró irse, claramente le había molestado el comentario de Ginny.

Creo que estaba empezando a entender, más que todo por el tiempo que estaban pasando juntas, porqué a Tori no le caía para nada Ginny.

Cuanto extrañaba a Tori, más de lo que creyó, su único apoyo era Harry.

Miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, Tori se estaba riendo con ganas de algo, se le veía feliz, alegre, como suele ser ella.

De pronto se dio cuenta como Angelina se dirigía a la mesa de las Águilas seguida de los gemelos, al pararse detrás de Tori la tomó de la oreja obligándola a ponerse en pie.

 **-** ¡Angelina! **-.** Gritó agarrándose la oreja.

 **-** Ya es hora **-.** Le avisó.

 **-** Eres más cruel que Hermione **-.** Se quejó.

Hermione que había estado atenta a lo que pasaba, sonrió al escuchar lo que había dicho la pelinegra.

 **-** Deja de quejarte **-.** Exigió **.-** ¡Stone! **-.** Gritó cuando comenzó a caminar, los gemelos y los pelinegros la siguieron.

Se extrañó al ver como Neville, Luna y Draco se acercaban a la mesa.

 **-** ¿Te falta mucho Herm? **-.** Le preguntó Luna **.-** Ya nos vamos para el estadio.

Ella los miró sin saber que responder, estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba que la fueran a buscar.

 **-** Vamos castaña **-.** Le dijo Draco **.-** Apúrate y deja de vernos así, que Tori sea una malcriada y no te hable no significa que nosotros tampoco podamos hacerlo.

Hermione sonrió colocándose de pie.

 **-** ¿Y tú? **-.** Le preguntó a Ginny.

Ginny que estaba viendo a Draco se sobresaltó cuando este le preguntó mirándola, confundida sintió sus mejillas arder.

 **-** Sí, claro, ya voy **-.** Le contestó colocándose en pie.

* * *

 **-** ¡Salgamos a ganar! **-.** Gritó con euforia Angelina dirigiéndose a la salida para el campo.

Harry se acercó hasta donde estaba Tori, cuando ella se colocó de pie quedó frente a él.

 **-** Harry...

El chico no la dejó continuar, se inclinó un poco dándole un beso en la frente, Tori se sorprendió del gesto, sus mejillas adquirieron un tierno color rosado.

Harry le sonrió **.-** Suerte.

Y comenzó a caminar, como no la sintió seguirla se giró.

 **-** Vamos **-.** Insistió **.-** ¿O quieres que Angelina entre en crisis?

Victoria sonrió antes de caminar hasta él y salir del campo.

Al unirse con el equipo se subieron en las escobas elevándose en el acto, Tori dio la vuelta de reconocimiento por todo el terreno.

 **-** ¡Sirius está aquí! **-.** Le gritó a Harry sonriendo.

El chico vio hacia donde ella le indicaba, al encontrarse con su padrino sonrió, el Black los saludada con las manos, estaba junto a los chicos.

 **-** ¡El partido ya va a comenzar! **-.** Gritó Angelina **.-** ¡Estén atentos!

* * *

 **-** No sabía que ibas a venir **-.** Le dijo Neville.

Sirius sonrió observando el campo, Slytherin había tomado posesión de la quaffle.

 **-** En realidad tampoco sabía si iba a poder venir **-.** Le explicó **.-** Por eso no le dije nada a los chicos, no quería emocionarlos por si al final no venía **-.** Miró su reloj **.-** En realidad debería de estar en una junta, pero estoy aquí **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** ¡Sirius! **-.** Exclamó Hermione.

El Black se rió **.-** Se ve que eres igualita a Lily **-.** Le dijo a Hermione **.-** Pero vamos chica, mis sobrinos están jugando la final de quidditch, no podía estar en otro lado si no aquí.

 **-** Ahora entiendo porque Harry y Tori te estiman tanto **-.** Dijo **.-** ¿Que sus padres no estén aquí significa que están de misión? **-.** Ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

Sirius suspiró **.-** Están en una misión de suma importancia **-.** Le explicó **.-** Ellos también querían venir pero se les dificultó.

Hermione asintió mirando al campo, Tori tenía la quaffle, esquivó a dos jugadores y le dio un pase a Angelina, esquivó a un jugador quedando frente al guardián, tiró pero no pudo marcar.

 **-** Joder **-.** Masculló.

Neville resopló **.-** Ya van 10min de juego y no han podido anotar.

 **-** Los jugadores de Slytherin están defendiendo muy bien **-.** Dijo Sirius.

Neville sonrió **.-** Después del espectáculo que dieron contra Hullflepuff, es lo más sensato.

 **-** ¡Lo que estábamos esperando! **-.** Exclamó de repente Lee **.-** ¡Victoria Potter tiene la quaffle!

Tori sostenía la quaffle con fuerza ya que estaba haciendo varias maniobras esquivando las blodgers.

Pero no podía seguir recto, los golpeadores la obligaban a volar en todas direcciones menos hacia los aros.

Sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una idea, aceleró hacia los aros, rápidamente los cazadores le bloquearon el paso, Tori pudo esquivar a dos y cuando tenía al tercero encima, le dio un pase a Angelina que había quedado sola.

Angelina la agarró moviéndose hacia delante, al llegar a los aros le dio un pase a Alexander, este lo agarró quedando frente al guardián.

Hizo un amago de devolverle la quaffle a Angelina pero en eso Tori pasó entre los dos con rapidez agarrando el balón y lanzándolo de una al aro más lejano aprovechando el desconcierto del guardián.

 **-** ¡Victoria anota! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!

El estadio estalló en gritos.

 **-** Apenas son los primeros **-.** Les dijo Angelina **.-** Si pudimos anotar, podremos repetir, ¡Vamos, vamos! **-.** Animó.

15min después...

 **-** ¡Alexander Stone anota! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!

El marcador iba: 150Gry-50Sly

 **-** A pesar de que le han marcado a Ron **-.** Comentó Neville **.-** Está jugando mucho mejor que el partido anterior.

 **-** Creo que tiene que molestarse más a menudo **-.** Dijo Ginny burlona **.-** O antes de cada partido.

 **-** ¿El chico está molesto? **-.** Preguntó Sirius.

 **-** Harry nos dijo que tuvo una pequeña discusión con Alexander **-.** Le contestó Hermione.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa **.-** No me extraña, más bien se habían tardado.

Hermione frunció el ceño sin entender **.-** ¿Se tardaron? ¿A qué te refieres?

Esta vez Sirius rió **.-** No es posible que los únicos que nos hayamos dado cuenta de eso seamos Draco y yo **-.** La miró **.-** No eres tan perspectiva como creía.

Hermione lo miró ofendida pero Sirius no dejó que hablara.

 **-** No quise ofenderte Hermione **-.** Se disculpó **.-** Solo que pensé que al compartir todos estos años con ellos te darías cuenta.

 **-** Me he dado cuenta que a Hermione le cuesta fijarse en esos detalles **-.** Dijo Luna **.-** No tanto que le cuesta, los omite, no les presta atención **-.** Trató de explicarse.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos **.-** Y no piensan decirme que he estado ignorando **-.** Afirmó

Sirius sonrió **.-** No, te toca averiguarlo por ti misma.

 **-** En este caso, hasta la misma Tori lo ha pasado por alto y yo no le dicho nada **-.** Acotó Luna.

Hermione suspiró **.-** El que Tori lo haya pasado por alto me anima un poco.

 **-** No es que quiera desanimarte **-.** Le dijo Luna **.-** Pero no es tanto como que Tori lo haya pasado de alto, simplemente lo ignora.

 **-** ¡Draco! **-.** Exclamó Ginny sonriendo al ver al rubio acercarse.

 **-** Hola Sirius **-.** Saludó al Black.

 **-** Hola Dreico **-.** Le devolvió el saludo sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Qué haces aquí? **-.** Le preguntó Ginny con curiosidad y sonriendo **.-** No es que te esté corriendo, es que como eres Slytherin no pensé que vendrías hasta acá.

Draco se encogió de hombros **.-** Al fin de cuentas Harry y Tori son mis amigos y yo no me pongo con esa competitividad con el quidditch, en realidad me da igual, tampoco es como si les voy a animar a gritos.

 **-** Creo que con que estés aquí basta **-.** Le respondió Ginny.

Draco la miró alzando una ceja, en serio que le costaba mucho entender a esa chica.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Le pregunto Ginny al darse cuenta como la miraba, inevitablemente sus mejillas se colorearon ya que el rubio la estaba mirando con intensidad o eso creía.

 **-** Nada **-.** Respondió apartando su mirada al detallar el sonrojo **.-** No entiendo a las mujeres **-.** Murmuró.

 **-** ¡10 puntos más para Gryffindor de parte de la capitana! ¡200Gry-70Sly!

Sirius sonrió divertido **.-** Yo lo que creo es que no quieres estar en la barra de Slytherin por la paliza que están recibiendo.

 **-** Por cierto, ¿En qué momento llegaste? **-.** Ignoró la pregunta.

 **-** Justo cuando iba a iniciar el partido **-.** Contestó sonriendo.

 **-** Eso significa entonces que aún no te has enterado de nada **-.** Sonrió con malicia el rubio.

Sirius volteó a verlo y al darse cuenta de la expresión de su sobrino, función el ceño **.-** ¿De qué me tengo que enterar?

 **-** Pues de que tus queridos ahijados...

 **-** Draco **-.** Interrumpió Hermione **.-** Sabes que no es un juego, deberías de dejar que ellos se lo digan.

Draco sonrió **.-** Lo sé Hermione, te juro que no iba a decir nada, solo quería hacer sufrir a Sirius.

El hombre los miró con desconfianza **.-** ¿Es algo malo?

 **-** Lo dudo **-.** Fue la respuesta de Draco.

 **-** ¡Otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor!

 **-** Definitivamente Tori quiere romper el record **-.** Dijo Neville.

La pelinegra se devolvía a su campo sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Romperlo? **-.** Repitió Draco **.-** Pareciera que lo que quiere es superarlo de una manera abismal.

Sirius se rió **.-** ¿Si acaso sabe acerca del dichoso record?

Neville y Draco se miraron para después echarse a reír.

 **-** Creo que no **-.** Respondió Neville divertido.

 **-** Tori no juega por romper el récord **-.** Dijo Hermione **.-** Juega por la pasión que le da el quidditch, juega porque le gusta.

Sirius la miró **.-** No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor.

* * *

 **-** ¡Tori ahora! **-.** Gritó Alexander.

La pelinegra le dio el pase para después dirigirse con rapidez al frente.

Se agachó a tiempo para esquivar una blodger, Alexander le pasó el balón a Angelina y ésta a Tori, esquivo a un cazador y cuando estiró el brazo lanzándole la quaffle a Alexander, una blodger la golpeó de lleno en la mano.

 **-** ¡Aaah! **-.** Gritó sosteniéndose la mano izquierda contra el pecho.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Gritaron Harry y Alexander, el último se había detenido.

 **-** ¡Termina la jugada! **-.** Le gritó la chica a su novio.

Alexander masculló pero cuando vio como Harry se le acercaba, siguió con la jugada.

 **-** ¿Estás bien? **-.** Le preguntó claramente preocupado.

Tori se quejó **.-** Creo que esta fractura **-.** Le dijo viéndolo **.-** Me duele demasiado.

Harry maldijo con rabia **.-** ¡Es un idiota! **-.** Masculló con ira **.-** ¡Lo hizo apropósito! **-.** Insistió.

 **-** No importa **-.** Le dijo Tori tratando de calmarlo **.-** Vamos ganando 250 a 100.

 **-** ¡Lo sé! **-.** Le dijo **.-** Pero sabes cómo son los de Slytherin y estando así no puedes jugar.

 **-** Atrapa la snitch **-.** Le dijo **.-** Así ganaremos.

 **-** ¡Potter! **-.** Gritó Angelina **.-** ¡Necesito que atrapes esa snitch ahora! **-.** Ordenó cuando pasaba por ahí.

 **-** Lo dice como si la bendita pelota hubiera aparecido **-.** Murmuró.

Victoria alzó la cara **.-** Ya apareció **-.** Le dijo mirando un punto detrás de él **.-** Y tienes que apurarte porque creo que el otro buscador también la vio.

Harry se alarmó y con rapidez se giró y al hacerlo divisó a la snitch alejándose y como a la vez se acercaba el buscador de Slytherin.

Cuando llegó hasta él lo empujó con fuerza con el hombro desestabilizándolo, Harry aprovechó ese hecho para lanzarse contra la snitch a toda velocidad.

 **-** ¡10 puntos para Slytherin!

 **-** ¡Joder! **-.** Masculló Harry acercándose a la snitch.

 **-** ¡Cuidado Harry! **-.** Escuchó dos voces que gritaban pero pudo diferenciarlas, Tori y Hermione.

Descendió de golpe para esquivar al buscador que iba con la intención de golpearlo, siguió adelante y ascendió en línea recta estirando la mano hacia la snitch.

 **-** ¡Harry Potter atrapa la snitch dorada! ¡150 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Gryffindor gana la copa de quidditch!

Y como era de esperarse el estadio estalló en gritos de euforia.

Harry descendió hasta el medio con la snitch en alto.

 **-** ¡Potter, Potter, Potter! **-.** Gritaban al unísono alabando a los primos.

Angelina los colocó en el medio del campo.

 **-** ¡Gracias! **-.** Les dijo sonriendo **.-** Mejor regalo de graduación no pudieron obsequiarme.

Harry voló hasta ella dándole la snitch.

 **-** No lo hubiéramos logrado si no hubiésemos tenido a una capitana tan buena como tú **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

 **-** Eh Potter, recuerda que Angelina es mi novia **-.** Le dijo divertido.

 **-** Y mandona, estricta, gritona... **-.** Siguió Tori el comentario de su primo.

 **-** ¡Pues mira los resultados que obtuvimos! **-.** Le dijo.

Tori se rió antes de acercarse, separó la mano derecha la única con que se sostenía a la escoba ya que la otra la tenía contra su pecho y la colocó sobre el hombro de Angelina dejando en evidencia el envidiable equilibrio que poseía.

 **-** Eres la mejor capitana que le pudo tocar a Gryffindor este año **-.** Le dijo con sinceridad **.-** Cometiste errores y casi fuimos eliminados **-.** Admitió riéndose **.-** Pero gracias a tu ingenio, a tus estrategias y a tu confianza eso no sucedió, solo fue un pequeño susto **-.** Le señaló las gradas **.-** Míralos, escucha los gritos, ganamos, somos campeones, la copa de Gryffindor es nuestra, es tuya.

Se hizo a un lado ya que la profesora Hooch se acercaba con la copa en las manos, se la entregó a Angelina, está la agarró y miró a Tori.

 **-** Agárrala **-.** Le dijo **.-** Como no puedes sostenerla con ambas manos te ayudaré a alzarla.

Tori sonrió **.-** Angelina tu eres la capitana...

 **-** Es una orden de tu capitana **-.** La interrumpió sonriendo **.-** La última orden que vas a recibir de mí.

Tori sonrió, alargó la mano hacia la copa agarrándola por una oreja y junto a Angelina la levantó, el estadio volvió a estallar en gritos.

 **-** Sé que están emocionados y quieren celebrar **-.** Dijo Hooch **.-** Pero Potter **-.** Ambos voltearon **.-** Tienes que ir a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey debe de verte la mano.

* * *

Cuando llegaron hasta la entrada de los vestidores solamente salieron los gemelos y Angelina.

 **-** Se la llevaron para la enfermería **-.** Les avisó Fred.

Sirius miró su reloj.

 **-** No voy a poder quedarme más tiempo **-.** Avisó con molestia **.-** Dile a los chicos que jugaron muy bien, que espero que Tori se mejore y que estoy orgullosos de ellos **-.** Le pidió a Hermione.

La castaña asintió.

 **-** Gracias Hermione, me tengo que ir, adiós **-.** Se despidió alejándose de ahí.

 **-** ¿Dónde está Ron? **-.** Lepreguntó Hermione a los gemelos.

 **-** No sé, cuando el partido finalizó se fue **-.** Le contestó George.

 **-** Yo iré a ver a Tori, ¿Ustedes también no? **-.** Les preguntó a Draco y a Neville.

 **-** Claro, ¿Quieres acaso que a Tori le de un ataque porque no fuimos a verla? **-.** Le dijo Neville comenzando a caminar.

* * *

 **-** Necesitas reposo **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Ya está listo **-.** Terminó de vendarle la mano **.-** Pero igual no puedes hacer esfuerzo **-.** Enfatizó **.-** Fue un golpe muy duro, una tremenda fractura, menos mal fue en la izquierda y no en la derecha **-.** Agarró una poción entregándosela **.-** Si sientes mucho dolor, bebe.

Tori asintió agarrándola.

 **-** Bien, entonces te puedes ir **-.** Avisó haciéndose un lado para que la pelinegra se bajara de la cama **.-** Recuerda **-.** Le insistió **.-** No fuerces la mano.

 **-** No se preocupe Madame Pomfrey **-.** Le sonrió Alex **.-** Yo me encargaré de eso **-.** Aseguró.

 **-** Draco **-.** Llamó, el rubio la miró alzando una ceja **.-** Cárgame **-.** Le pidió.

Neville se echó a reír seguido de Harry, en cambio Draco suspiró dándose la vuelta y agachándose un poco.

 **-** Tú no puedes porque tienes las escobas **-.** Le aclaró Tori a Alex antes de que a este se le ocurriera decir algo.

Caminó hasta donde el rubio montándose en su espalda, Draco se levantó y Tori le abrazó por el cuello.

 **-** Antes pesabas más **-.** Le dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar.

 **-** Antes no eras tan fuerte **-.** Le dijo Tori apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

 **-** Tori **-.** La llamó Hermione al detallarla.

 **-** Mmm... **-.** Murmuró en respuesta.

 **-** No te vayas a dormir **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Está bien.

Hermione sonrió y Draco volvió a suspirar, era más que evidente que en cualquier momento se dormiría.

Salieron de la enfermería en silencio, Hermione iba al lado de Harry, Luna al lado de Neville hablando, atrás de ellos Draco con Tori y a su lado Alexander y de última iba Ginny que veía hacia el rubio con una cara de total molestia, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con que el chico llevara en su espalda a la pelinegra.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió al despertarse fueron unos labios sobre los suyos, al reconocerlos correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

 **-** Mmm... **-.** Dijo al separarse y pasarse la lengua por el labio **.-** Si así me vas a despertar cada vez que me quede dormida...

Alexander se rió pero la volvió a besar.

Tori lo haló del cabello separándolo **.-** Espera un momento **-.** Le pidió.

Se levantó de sus piernas sentándose derecha en el sillón.

 **-** Esa posición es incómoda **-.** Le dijo **.-** No me gusta besarte así.

Alexander sonrió, sus ojos brillaron traviesos, se inclinó hacia Tori y tomándole de la cintura la alzó hasta sentarla sobre sus piernas.

No le dio tiempo de hablar cuando atacó sus labios en un beso voraz, la chica le respondió con la misma intensidad incluso le mordió el labio al separarse.

 **-** ¿Y esta posición te gusta? **-.** Le preguntó ronco y con una sonrisa traviesa.

Tori sonrió, dejo la mano vendad sobre su hombro y con la otra le agarro el cabello de la nuca.

 **-** Sí, me gusta **-.** Le susurró antes de volverlo a besar.

Alexander la tenía agarrada de la cintura y por la intensidad del beso la pegó más hacia él posando sus manos sobre la espalda de Tori.

Ella se alzó un poco para pegarse más él, devorándole los labios con pasión, mordiéndoselos un poco logrando que gruñera.

Se separaron jadeando, los ojos de Tori brillaban con intensidad, Alexander ahogó un gemido cuando los vio.

 **-** Joder... **-.** Masculló al darse cuenta de cómo tenía el cuerpo de Tori contra el suyo.

Victoria sonrió traviesa, sus ojos brillaron con peligrosidad, se removió solo un poco, un simple roce pero resultó más que suficiente para que cierta parte del cuerpo del chico comenzara a activarse.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Le preguntó Tori.

El chico la miró, la pelinegra le sonreía ahora con inocencia, pero ella sabía muy bien lo que había hecho.

 **-** Tori... **-.** Le advirtió.

La chica se mordió el labio de manera juguetona.

 **-** Yo no he hecho nada **-.** Susurró rozándole los labios, provocándolo, invitándolo, sacó la lengua pasándola por los labios masculinos, Alexander gruñó y antes de poder decir algo, Tori lo besó.

El beso estaba cargado de pasión, de deseo, ambos querían experimentar, averiguar que le causaban al otro.

Alexander subió una mano apoyándola en la nunca de Tori, sacó su lengua y le mordió el labio, la chica jadeo abriendo la boca, Alex aprovechó y metió su lengua.

Esta vez Tori no se retiró, en cambio movió la suya contra la de Alexander, ambos gimieron al contacto, Tori se removió inconscientemente y eso fue lo que necesitó Alexander para reaccionar.

 **-** Aguarda **-.** Le pidió jadeando y tomándola de la cintura para alejarla un poco de su cuerpo.

Tori se alejó sentándose sobre sus rodillas, lo miró a los ojos, los de ella aun mantenían ese brillo de deseo.

 **-** No es un buen lugar para perder el control **-.** Lo dijo en voz alta pero más que todo para convencerse así mismo.

Tori se encogió de hombros acercándose nuevamente a él.

 **-** Nunca hemos perdido el control **-.** Murmuró, Alexander gimió sin darse cuenta.

 **-** No sabes lo que estás diciendo **-.** Le espetó.

Tori sonrió **.-** Tengo 15años, no 5, sé porque me alejaste de tu cuerpo **-.** Le dijo **.-** Sé que te causó el beso **-.** No solo se acercó si no que volvió a sentarse cerca de su cadera.

 **-** Tori, Tori... **-.** Dijo Alexander un poco alterado cuando la sintió, la agarró con fuerza de la cintura impidiéndole moverse.

La chica sonrió divertida **.-** ¿Estás nervioso? **-.** Picó.

El chico la miró incrédulo, ¿Dónde había quedado aquella chica tímida que había enseñado a besar? No podía creer la actitud que había tomado.

 _ **-**_ _Tengo 15años no 5._

Joder que él tenía 16 y las hormonas a mil, ni se imaginaba como lo tenía, como su cuerpo reaccionaba con el de ella.

Si, la deseaba, la deseaba más de que lo que se pudo imaginar.

 **-** No estoy nervioso **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Pero nos encontramos en la Sala Común, te recuerdo que aquí cualquiera pude vernos.

 **-** No estamos haciendo nada malo, ¿O sí? **-.** Le preguntó sonriéndole.

Alexander jadeó, la mirada de Tori lo estaba matando, ¿Cómo era posible que con esa simple mirada lo estuviera volviendo loco?

 **-** Tori... **-.** Insistió Alexander sin saber exactamente qué decir, la chica le colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

 **-** ¿Por qué estás tan tenso? **-.** Le preguntó divertida.

El chico gimió por segunda vez cuando Tori lo rozó.

 **-** No sigas... **-.** Ordenó.

 **-** ¿Por qué? **-.** Preguntó con _inocencia._

 **-** Porque no lo vas a terminar.

Tori se acercó a sus labios, lo besó con lentitud.

 **-** ¿Quien dijo que no lo voy a terminar? **-.** Susurró.

Alexander sonrió, ¿Ella quería jugar con fuego? Está bien, ambos podían jugar el mismo juego.

La tomó de la cintura sentándola con fuerza sobre su erección.

Vale, ese contacto hizo muchos estragos en su cuerpo pero debía de hacerse el fuerte.

 **-** ¡Alexander! **-.** Exclamó Tori cuando lo sintió, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Preguntó cantando victoria antes de tiempo.

La chica aún seguía sonrojada, podía sentir a través de la tela del uniforme la dureza de su novio y sobre todo en esa parte tan íntima y sensible de ella.

Lo miró a los ojos, estos brillaban traviesos pero con claro deseo.

 **-** ¿Qué pasó con la chica atrevida de hace poco? **-.** Le preguntó ronco.

Victoria le sonrió juguetona **.-** Aún sigue aquí... **-.** Le aseguró besándolo.

Alexander le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, era consciente de que estaban perdiendo el control y no debían, no podían y menos en plena Sala Común.

Pero le era imposible detenerse, Tori lo estaba besando como si el mundo dependiera de eso, jamás lo había besado con tanta intensidad, con tanga entrega y pasión.

Ella se removió y ambos gimieron al sentir la presión.

Tori se separó de sus labios jadeando, Alexander aprovechó y dejándose llevar por un impulso le comenzó a dar besos húmedos por el cuello, la sintió estremecerse a la vez que la escuchaba suspirar.

 **-** Alexander... **-.** Jadeó halándolo del cabello.

El chico ascendió por su cuello hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios volviéndola a besar.

 **-** Debemos detenernos... **-.** Insistió Alexander al separarse **.-** No es el lugar adecuado para perder el control **-.** Recordó **.-** Estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo para detenerme, coopera **-.** Le pidió.

Tori se separó de su cuerpo volviéndose a sentar en sus rodillas.

 **-** ¿Sabes que tenemos que hablar de lo que acabó de pasar? **-.** Le preguntó Tori.

Alexander le dio un beso **.-** Cuando tú quieras **-.** Aseguró con un brillo en los ojos **.-** No sabes cuánto me emociona que quieras hablar al respecto **-.** Confesó **.-** Desde hace días mis sentimientos por ti han incrementado **-.** Aclaró **.-** Te deseo Tori **-.** Fue sincero, sus ojos brillaban.

Las mejillas de ella se volvieron a sonrojar.

Alexander se inclinó besándola lentamente.

 **-** No te quiero presionar **-.** Le aclaró **.-** No pienso hacerlo **-.** Insistió **.-** Solamente quiero que lo sepas, que estés consciente de lo que siento por ti y por lo que veo tampoco te soy indiferente a ti en ese aspecto **-.** Le sonrió coqueto.

 **-** ¿Quieres dejar de hacerme sonrojar? **-.** Le espetó al sentir sus mejillas arder **.-** Si te soy sincera, no sé qué me pasó **-.** Desvió la mirada con clara vergüenza **.-** Solo seguí mis instintos y... Me gustó **-.** Le dijo volviéndolo a ver **.-** Está más que claro que tú me gustas Alexander solo que no me imaginé que fuera tanto así o con esa intensidad.

Alexander sonrió **.-** Si te soy sincero **-.** Le dijo agarrándole un mechón **.-** Yo tampoco, me sorprendiste.

Y como por arte de magia, aquella niña tímida que él besó hace unos meses, volvió a aparecer.

 **-** Déjame **-.** Le dijo soltándolo y desviando su mirada con las mejillas súper coloradas.

Alexander se rió e inclinándose la abrazó contra su pecho, le besó la cabeza, Tori pasó sus manos por su cuello.

Alex se separó un poco mirándola a la cara, pasó su dedo por su nariz, por sus labios y le acarició la mejilla, todo sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

 **-** Te amo Tori.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró violentamente, sus mejillas adornadas con un tierno sonrojo.

Se acercó a Alexander, le dio un beso, un beso profundo, con amor, quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él, todo lo que aún no podía decirle con palabras.

Al separarse Alexander le sonrió.

 **-** Te entiendo **-.** Le dijo.

* * *

Buenas noches!

Es más que obvio que yo amo el Harmony 3 (Aunque aquí parezca todo lo contrario xD)

Pero esta pareja también me encanta, ¡QUE VIVA EL ALORI! :3

Espero que este capítulo calme un poco la ansiedad que tiene xD Aunque yo sé que lo que ustedes quieren es Hamrony, yo también quiero Harmony pues (La escritora está loca por todo lo que está haciendo en la historia)

 **Booksandlove:** Jajaja espero que el capítulo no te haya dañado mucho y hayas podido estudiar xD

 **FloARJF:** Jajajaja bueno, bueno… xD Siento que odias a Hermione por mi culpa xD Pero no la odies tanto… Tori no la odia jajaja Yo también amo el ALORI 3 Me imagino que este capítulo te mega gustó, ¿No? xD ¿Pudiste hacer algo este fin Dx?

 **Lissy Zavala:** Si… A mí también me resultan estúpidas… xD

 **Angely04:** Jajajaja recupérate pronto :D

¡Los quiero! :3

Nos leemos! :D

Mini Spoiler xD

 _Victoria ya estaba cansada, harta de toda esa situación así que no le importó que Draco se molestara con ella._

 _ **-** ¡A Draco le gusta Ginny! **-.** Soltó, Harry se sorprendió **.-** ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? Era más que obvio._

 _Harry se volvió a sentar, no podía creer lo que Tori le había dicho, ¿A Draco le gusta Ginny? Debería ser una jodida broma._

* * *

 _ **-** ¿Vas a seguir reprochándome?_

 _Tori lo miró con sorpresa **.-** Ah no, ¿Y qué quieres que haga? **-.** Preguntó.-¿Que te felicite? ¿Qué aplauda esa relación absurda? **-.** Dijo con sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que aplaudía._

 _ **-** Tienes que entender..._

 _ **-** ¿Qué? interrumpió. **-** ¿Qué voy a entender Harry? ¡Todo esto empezó por tu culpa!_

 _-¿Por mi culpa? **-.** Preguntó ofendido. _

Victoria lo miró incrédula **.-** No, por la mía **-.** Ironizó **.-** No me acordaba que es a mí a quien le gusta Hermione desde tercer año y nunca le he dicho lo que siento por ella porque qué se yo... ¡Cobarde!

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Te odio Harry_ _ **-.**_ _El chico se rió, Sirius bebió cerveza y Tori desvió la mirada_ _ **.-**_ _Alexander y yo somos novios_ _ **-.**_ _Murmuró._

 _Claramente el Black había escuchado ya que todo el líquido que había ingerido lo escupió en el acto, Harry estaba muerto de la risa._

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó en un hilo de voz_ _ **.-**_ _¿Qué el chico y tu son novios?_

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Hola Mione._

 _Hermione tardó unos segundos en contestar_ _ **.-**_ _¿Tori?_

 _ **-**_ _Si soy yo_ _ **-.**_ _Sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Yo... Quería preguntarte si cuando vengas para la fiesta de Harry, ¿Te quisieras quedar en mi casa?_

* * *

 _ **-** Que no te quepa la menor duda de que eres hermosa **-.** Le susurró, sus ojos grises brillaban y las mejillas de Ginny adquirieron color **.-** Pero ambos sabemos que a Harry le gusta Hermione desde los 11años **-.** Finalizó separándose._

 _Ginny aún tenía las mejillas rojitas y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el corazón se le había acelerado por la cercanía del rubio._

 _ **-**_ _Esa es la razón por la que cuesta creer que Harry esté contigo porque tú le gustes_ _ **-.**_ _Le dejó en claro._

 _ **-**_ _Sí lo sé, ella tuvo la suerte de conocerlo primero_ _ **-.**_ _Masculló con molestia._

 _ **-**_ _Y Harry a ti_ _ **-.**_ _Murmuró._

 _Ginny lo miró, claramente lo había escuchado._

* * *

PD: No pude actualizar anoche por que, recuerden que no tengo internet y pues me quedé sin megas y la plata que le metí no me alcanzó u.u


	23. TIMOS-Vaciones'

**''TIMOS-Vacaciones''**

Al salir del gran salón después de presentar los TIMOS se dio cuenta que Alex y Luna la esperaban, un poco más allá se encontraba Ginny.

Tori llego hasta ellos dándole un abrazo a la rubia la cual se sorprendió por el gesto pero igual se lo devolvió.

 **-** La primera en salir **-.** Le sonrió su novio **.-** No me sorprende.

Tori se encogió de hombros al acercarse, se colocó de puntillas dándole un beso.

 **-** Fueron más fáciles de que lo que creía **-.** Le dijo.

Alexander se rió negando con la cabeza.

 **-** Te lo digo en serio **-.** Insistió **.-** Recuerda que estudie un poco con los gemelos para los ÉXTASIS, por eso creo que no me parecieron tan difíciles.

 **-** Vamos a creerte **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Tonto **-.** Le dijo, miró hacia la entrada para sonreír **.-** No me extraña.

Draco abrió la puerta dejando salir a Hermione, a ellos lo siguieron Harry y Neville.

 **-** A pesar de todo no estuvieron tan difíciles **-.** Comentó Harry acercándose.

Tori miró a Alex **.-** Te lo dije.

Alex la abrazó por la cintura **.-** Tienes que entender nena **-.** Le dijo divertido **.-** Qué tú y Harry son unos prodigios en la magia, claro está, Harry tiende a ser muy flojo **-.** Finalizó observando a su cuñado.

 **-** Oye, que pasa Stone **-.** Le dijo Harry pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **-** Venga **-.** Le dijo Tori agarrándole la mano a Alex **.-** Tengo que guardar mi ropa y con la mano así **-.** Alzó el brazo **.-** Me tardó más.

 **-** Vamos pues.

* * *

 **-** Te recuerdo que tienes es la mano vendada no las piernas **-.** Le dijo Alexander cuando llegaban a la estación de Hogsmeade ya que llevaba a Tori a sus espaldas.

 **-** Si tanto te molesta le hubiese pedido el favor a Neville o a Draco.

Ambos que iban detrás de ellos junto a Luna, sonrieron.

Alexander suspiró **.-** Está bien me callo, aunque no me hubiese molestado **-.** Dijo al final sonriendo.

Se subieron al tren, Alexander tuvo que bajar a Tori por el estrecho espacio que había, buscaron un compartimiento vacío y entraron.

 **-** Yo quiero saber cómo vas a hacer cuando llegues a tu casa **-.** Le dijo Draco.

Tori frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Cómo así?

 **-** Tú y Harry aún siguen comportándose como unos inmaduros y "supuestamente" no se hablan **-.** Recordó **.-** ¿También lo vas a tratar así en su casa?

Tori desvió la mirada hacia la ventana solo para ver como Harry llegaba acompañado de Hermione y los Weasley, volvió a mirar al rubio.

 **-** No sé, no lo he pensado, las que se van a poner fastidiosas son mi madre y mi tía respecto a eso **-.** Sonrió de repente **.-** Ya quiero ver la cara que van a poner, sobre todo mi tía, cuando Harry les diga que Ginny es su novia, será épica.

 **-** ¿Y la de tu padre cuando le digas que Stone es tu novio? **-.** Sonrió divertido.

Alexander se tensó.

 **-** Mamá me ayudará **-.** Dijo como si nada.

* * *

Se bajaron en Kings Cross y antes de buscar a sus familiares se despidieron, Alex le dio un beso a Tori pero esta se separó rápido de él.

 **-** ¿No crees que es mejor hablar primero con mi padre en vez de darle un espectáculo? **-.** Le espetó.

Alexander sonrió de medio lado **.-** Ya me da igual.

Tori lo alejó colocándole la mano derecha sobre el pecho.

 **-** Está pendiente de tu celular **-.** Le dijo al alejarse.

Caminó hasta donde sentía la magia de Sirius encontrándolo un poco alejado del montón de familias apoyado sobre la pared.

Sirius al verle la mano aun vendada frunció el ceño.

 **-** ¿Ves por ahí al que te lanzó la blodger? **-.** Le preguntó mirando hacia los lados.

Tori sonrió divertida **.-** Vamos Sirius, además, en tal caso que lo vieras, ¿De qué serías capaz?

El Black alzó la ceja **.-** No me retes, ¿En serio no me crees capaz?

 **-** Claro que si te creo capaz, pero recuerda que es menor que tú, ¿En serio te vas a meter en problemas? **-.** Insistió.

Sirius se separó de la pared **.-** Tienes que entender que por ti hago cualquier cosa y no me importaría meterme en problemas.

Tori suspiró **.-** Y yo quisiera saber que tienen los hombres con hacerme sonrojar **-.** Se quejó al sentir las mejillas calientes, se acercó abrazando a Sirius por la cintura **.-** Gracias.

El Black le devolvió el abrazo.

 **-** Por cierto, ¿Y Harry? **-.** Preguntó extrañado **.-** Me parece demasiado raro que hayas llegado sin él **-.** Sirius entrecerró los ojos **.-** ¿Acaso pasó algo que yo no sé?

La chica se separó de él, el hombre la miró alzando una ceja esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

 **-** Llegué **-.** Avisó Harry **.-** Ya nos podemos ir.

Sirius lo miró y después a la pelinegra.

 _-Eso significa entonces que aún no te has enterado de nada_ _ **-.**_ _Sonrió con malicia el rubio._

 _ **-**_ _¿De qué me tengo que enterar?_

 _ **-**_ _Pues de que tus queridos ahijados..._

 _ **-**_ _Draco_ _ **-.**_ _Interrumpió Hermione.-Sabes que no es un juego, deberías de dejar que ellos se lo digan._

Sirius se cruzó de brazos observándolos.

 **-** ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? **-.** Les preguntó, Harry y Tori se miraron sin saber que decir.

 **-** ¿Podemos hablarlo en la casa? **-.** Le preguntó Tori.

Sirius supo en ese instante que la situación no era tan fácil como creyó, miró su reloj de muñeca.

 **-** Los voy a dejar en la casa porque tengo que volver a la empresa **-.** Les avisó.

 **-** ¿Qué casa? **-.** Lo interrumpió Victoria.

 **-** En la de Harry, hay comida en la nevera y una torta que hizo la abuela, yo llegaré a eso de las 6pm, lo más seguro es que lleve pizza.

 **-** Y hasta entonces hablaremos **-.** Dijo Harry.

* * *

Cuando Sirius se hubo marchado en el carro, Tori caminó hacia su casa.

 **-** Aun no tengo hambre **-.** Le avisó a Harry **.-** Me voy a bañar y después me acostaré.

 **-** Tori... **-.** Llamó Harry **.-** ¿No quisieras hablar al respecto? Creo que es mejor hablar tú y yo a solas antes de hacerlo con Sirius **-.** Sugirió.

 **-** En éstos momentos no tengo ánimos de hablar **-.** Fue lo que le dijo antes de entrar a su casa.

Y Harry sintió un dejavu ya que él le había respondido algo parecido cuando ella le pidió hablar de su noviazgo con Ginny.

* * *

Cerró la puerta apoyándose en esta, ya empezaba a hacerle falta Alexander, Draco o Neville.

Se separó dirigiéndose a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

Al entrar la observó con detalle haciendo que imágenes pasaran por su cabeza.

Todas las veces que Harry y ella durmieron ahí, cuando jugaban en línea, en contra, las veces que Hermione había ido y también se había quedado ahí.

Suspiró caminando hacia la cama, comenzó a desnudarse lentamente, cogió la varita lanzándose un hechizo sobre la venda para evitar que se mojara y se dirigió al baño.

Duró un rato bajo la regadera, le parecía tan ilógico que se sintiera tan feliz junto a Alexander y cada vez que se acordaba de Hermione o Harry se entristeciera.

Sentía que ya no podía soportarlo, debía de dar su brazo a torcer, solo que no entendía porque le costaba tanto.

Odiaba ser tan orgullosa, pero es que en serio le molestaba demasiado que Harry y Hermione fueran tan idiotas.

Prefirió dejar de pensar así que cerró la llave de la regadera y salió, se secó el cuerpo antes de salir del baño y vistiéndose con un short y una camisa holgada se acostó en su cama.

* * *

Harry observaba con detenimiento una foto en donde salía con Tori y Hermione, suspiró, a pesar de que aún le hablaba a la castaña, sentía que también la había perdido.

Prefirió tomar una ducha para despejar su mente, al salir, secarse y vestirse se dirigió a la cocina, él si tenía hambre.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho subió de nuevo a su habitación, se tiró en su cama, no tenía sueño pero no sabía qué hacer y como por arte de magia, su celular sonó, era una llamada de Hermione.

 _ **-**_ _¿Cómo están?_ _ **-.**_ Sonrió, Hermione siempre se preocuparía por Tori **.-** _¿Ya hablaron con Sirius?_

 **-** Aun no, nos dejó y se fue para la empresa, así que hablaremos con el cuándo llegue en la noche.

 **-** _Yo tampoco le he dicho a mis padres que Ron es mi novio._

 **-** ¿Y eso por qué? **-.** Preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

 **-** _No sé_ **-.** Dudó, Harry se dio cuenta **.-** _Ellos quieren saber porque no estaba con Tori, bueno, mamá es la que me está presionando._

 **-** Y si le cuentas lo de Tori, tienes que contarle lo de Ron.

 _ **-**_ _Exacto y bueno, si Tori reaccionó así no sé cómo será la reacción de mamá._

Harry sonrió **.-** Recuerda como es Tori, además es tu mamá, no creo que vaya a reaccionar así.

 _ **-**_ _Si lo sé, es que..._

 _ **-**_ _Hola mamá, papá_ _ **-.**_ _Respondió el saludo a sus padres_

 _ **-**_ _¿Y Tori?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó con extrañeza Jane ya que la pelinegra no estaba con ella._

 _Hermione se tardó en responderle así que Jane la miró y cuando se dio cuenta de su expresión supo que algo había pasado._

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué pasó?_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió_ _ **.-**_ _¿Están peleadas?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó sin creerlo._

 _Hermione suspiró_ _ **.-**_ _No exactamente._

 _ **-**_ _¿Entonces?_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió._

 _Hermione desvió la mirada_ _ **.-**_ _Tori está molesta conmigo porque... ¿Podemos hablar en la casa?_

 _Jane se dio cuenta que lo que estaba pasando era más grave de lo que creyó._

 _ **-**_ _Vamos_ _ **-.**_ _Dijo comenzando a caminar._

 **-** ¿Y qué piensas hacer? **-.** Preguntó Harry.

Escuchó a Hermione suspirar **.-** _Tarde o temprano tendré que decirle a mi mamá, no se va a quedar tranquila hasta que le cuente._

 _ **-**_ Me imagino, así también se ponen mi mamá y mi tía cuando quieren saber algo.

 _ **-**_ _¿Están de misión, no?_

 **-** Sí, creo que...

 **-** _¡Harry!_ **-.** Exclamó de pronto Hermione **.-** _¿Tu hermanita no nació ya?_

El chico sonrió **.-** Si, nació hace dos meses.

 **-** _¿Pero entonces como es eso de que están de misión?_

 **-** Están… Es más como en un congreso del Reino Unido **-.** Le explicó **.-** Papá es jefe de aurores y mi tío es subjefe.

 **-** _¿Pero tu mamá y tu tía?_

 **-** Ellas vendrían siendo como la mano derecha de cada uno por eso están con ellos.

 _ **-**_ _Está bien, entiendo, por cierto, ¿Tori está ahí contigo?_

 **-** No **-.** Contestó **.-** Cuando Sirius se fue ella se metió para su casa.

 _"En éstos momentos no tengo ánimos de hablar"_

 _ **-**_ _Realmente Tori es difícil, quiero hablar con ella, en serio necesito hacerlo._

 **-** No creo que sea necesario.

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué quieres decir?_

 **-** Estamos de vacaciones, ella podrá pensar con más calma y a solas toda lo que está pasando, quizás se dé cuenta de lo cabezota que está haciendo.

Hermione se rió y Harry sonrió, adoraba su risa, pero a los segundos se tapó la mano con la cara, Hermione ya no era la misma niña de antes, Hermione ya era una mujer y muy a su pesar, era novia de Ron.

 **-** _Oye Harry..._ **-.** La escuchó reír suavemente **.-** _Olvídalo, mamá me está llamando tengo que dejarte._

Dejó el celular sobre la cama, ya estaba harto de esta situación, quería hablar con Hermione, decirle todo lo que sentía.

 _¡Claro! Ahora sí, ¿Verdad? Como tiene novio._

Escuchó una voz en su cabeza, no solo tenía novio, se trataba de su amigo, de Ron no de cualquier chico.

 **-** _Draco es tu mejor amigo, no Ronald._

A pesar de que Tori tenía toda la razón, Ron seguía siendo su amigo, no podía traicionarlo de esa manera.

Agarró el psp acostándose en su cama, de una u otra manera tenía que matar el tiempo.

* * *

Estaba dormitado cuando escuchó ruidos en la planta baja, miró la hora, 6:00pm

No creía que Sirius hubiese llegado tan puntual así que debería de ser Tori, se estiró con clara flojera antes de levantarse, se metió en el baño para lavarse la cara y al estar listo, bajó.

Al pasar por la sala vio a Tori sentada frente al televisor viendo una película, tenía un vaso de algo que no logró ver.

Caminó hasta la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse un vaso lleno de chocolate dentro de la nevera, supo que era para él cuando se dio cuenta en que vaso estaba servido, sonrió agarrándolo.

Salió a la sala sentándose en el sillón individual mirando la televisión.

Cuando observó a su prima, se dio cuenta que ésta tenía una cucharita metida en la boca mientras escribía mensajes en su celular, como se notaba que su madre no estaba ya que Tori tenía los pies subidos al sillón.

Como la estaba mirando se dio cuenta que al leer un mensaje se había sonrojado, ya se imaginaba que estaba hablando con Alexander.

 **-** I-dio-ta **-.** Habló Tori en voz alta al escribir el mensaje.

 **-** Lily **-.** La llamó, la chica alzó la cara **.-** Sé que me comporté como un idiota ese día **-.** Le dijo **.-** Pero en serio quiero hablar contigo **-.** La miró a los ojos **.-** Te necesito otra vez en mi vida.

 **-** Harry...

 **-** ¡Buenas, buenas! **-.** Exclamó Sirius al entrar **.-** Ya llegué yo **-.** Dijo sin darse cuenta de la situación **.-** Y como les dije, aquí traje la pizza, venga, no sé ustedes pero yo me muero del hambre.

Harry y Tori se levantaron siguiéndolo a la cocina, Sirius dejó las pizzas en la encimara mientras servía las bebidas.

Los primos agarraron cada uno un triángulo comenzando a comer, el Black se les unió junto a las bebidas.

 **-** ¿Que hicieron? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** Dormir **-.** Contestaron al unísono.

 **-** Qué extraño **-.** Dijo con ironía.

Cuando se terminaron las pizzas el Black volvió a hablar.

 **-** ¿Ahora si me quieren explicar que está pasando?

Tori resopló **.-** Que te lo diga tu sobrino.

El Black alzó una ceja para después desviar su mirada hacia Harry, el chico suspiró.

 **-** Tengo novia.

El Black sonrió **.-** ¡Ya era hora!, ¿Que tiene eso de malo? **-.** Dijo mirando a Tori **.-** ¿No se supone que es tu amiga?

Tori se rió **.-** ¿Mi amiga? **-.** Preguntó con sarcasmo **.-** Ya quisiera ella.

Sirius frunció el ceño **.-** No entiendo, si no se trata de Hermione **-.** Miró a Harry **.-** ¿Quién es tu novia?

 **-** Ginny Weasley.

La cara de Sirius fue un poema, en realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa respuesta.

 **-** ¿Ginny? **-.** Repitió aun sin creerlo **.-** ¿La pelirroja? **-.** Insistió **.-** ¿Cómo es eso posible? **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¿A ti no te gustaba la castaña?

Harry suspiró **.-** _Me gusta Hermione_ **-.** Aclaró.

 **-** ¿Entonces? **-.** Insistió.

Harry desvió la mirada, Tori suspiró.

 **-** Ron y Hermione son novios **-.** Dijo la pelinegra.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Preguntó sin creerlo **.-** ¿A Hermione le gusta Ron? **-.** Inconsciente miró a su ahijado.

 **-** Eso parece **-.** Bufó este.

 **-** ¡A Hermione no le gusta Ron! **-.** Espetó Tori.

 **-** ¿Segura? No pareciera **-.** Ironizó Harry.

 **-** ¿Por qué crees eso? **-.** Le preguntó Sirius.

 **-** No lo creo, lo sé **-.** Afirmó.

 **-** ¿Cómo lo sabes? **-.** Preguntó esta vez Harry.

 _ **-**_ _¿Te gusta Ron?_

 _Hermione no le respondió._

 **-** Solo lo sé.

Harry se levantó **.-** Solo lo sabes **-.** Repitió **.-** Si en verdad no le gustara no hubiera aceptado ser su novia.

Tori también se levantó, estaba molesta.

 **-** ¡A ti no te gusta Ginny! **-.** Espetó **.-** Y oh, son novios.

 **-** ¡Es diferente! **-.** Se defendió Harry.

 **-** ¿Diferente? **-.** Repitió **.-** Beto a saber que rayos pasaba por la mente de Hermione al haber aceptado ser novia de Ron, pero estoy segura que no lo está haciendo por los mismos motivos que tú.

Harry la miró **.-** ¿Motivos? ¿Y según tú, cuáles son mis motivos? **-.** Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

 **-** No son motivos, es uno en específico **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Quieres darle celos a Hermione.

Harry descruzó los brazos **.-** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **-** Te conozco demasiado bien, a ti no te gusta Ginny, la única manera de que estés con ella es esa razón, seguro Ginny te envolvió y tú terminaste aceptando.

El chico tuvo en tino de sonrojarse.

 **-** ¡¿Y qué quieres que hiciera?! **-.** Gritó molesto.

 **-** ¡Que pelearas por ella, idiota! **-.** Gritó a su vez.

 **-** Ron es mi amigo.

Victoria resopló **.-** Y dale con eso, ¡Mas amigo es Draco tuyo que él y lo heriste por andar de idiota! **-.** Pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se arrepintió.

En cambio Harry la miró, frunció el ceño tratando de entender sus palabras.

 **-** ¿Que herí a Draco? **-.** Preguntó **.-** ¿Por qué, según tú, herí a Draco?

Victoria ya estaba cansada, harta de toda esa situación así que no le importó que Draco se molestara con ella.

 **-** ¡A Draco le gusta Ginny! **-.** Le soltó, Harry se sorprendió **.-** ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? Era más que obvio.

Harry se volvió a sentar, no podía creer lo que Tori le había dicho, ¿A Draco le gusta Ginny? Debería ser una jodida broma.

Ahora entendía por qué desde que empezaron a salir Draco había optado por juntarse con Tori y no con él.

Definitivamente era un grandísimo idiota, quiso golpearse, ¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta de eso?

 **-** ¿Está molesto conmigo? **-.** Preguntó casi en un susurro.

Tori bufó **.-** ¿Cuando en estos 15años Draco se ha molestado contigo? No lo está **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Al fin de cuentas tu no sabías nada, pero no es como si igual quisiera ver a cada momento como Ginny te besa **-.** Hizo una mueca **.-** Además el hecho de que después de todo Ginny aun siga interesada en ti no le cayó bien.

 **-** Necesito hablar con él **-.** Dijo volviéndose a poner en pie **.-** Necesito hablar con él **-.** Repitió **.-** Pedirle disculpas por ser un idiota, terminar con Ginny si es necesario...

 **-** No **-.** Lo detuvo Tori **.-** No vas a hablar con Draco, o por lo menos no ahora, se supone que tu no lo sabes.

Harry la miró **.-** Es mi mejor amigo.

Tori se cruzó de brazos **.-** Él mío también y a diferencia de ti, yo no lo he herido, ¿Ves la diferencia? **-.** Expuso **.-** Además, ¿Quién crees que estuvo con él los días previos cuando le conté de tu noviazgo? Tú no, fui yo y cuando se entere que te conté, se va a molestar conmigo no contigo, ¡Draco nunca se molesta contigo! **-.** Espetó.

Harry apretó los puños, ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado de lado a Draco? Todo por andar de estúpido, nunca le hizo caso, ni a él ni a Tori ni a Neville y los perdió.

 **-** Tori por favor **-.** Le pidió bajando la guardia **.-** Necesito hablar con él.

 **-** Déjame hablar primero con él y explicarle porque te lo dije **-.** Desistió al final.

 **-** Gracias.

 **-** No me las des, lo hago por él no por ti **-.** Lo miró molesta.

Harry se agarró el cabello con frustración.

 **-** ¿Vas a seguir reprochándome?

Tori lo miró con sorpresa **.-** Ah no, ¿Y qué quieres que haga? **-.** Preguntó **.-** ¿Que te felicite? ¿Qué aplauda esa relación absurda? **-.** Le dijo con sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que aplaudía.

 **-** Tienes que entender...

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Lo interrumpió **.-** ¿Qué voy a entender Harry? ¡Todo esto empezó por tu culpa!

 **-** ¿Por mi culpa? **-.** Preguntó ofendido.

Victoria lo miró incrédula **.-** No, por la mía **-.** Ironizó **.-** No me acordaba que es a mí a quien le gusta Hermione desde tercer año y nunca le he dicho lo que siento por ella porque qué se yo... ¡Cobarde!

Harry se molestó tanto que Sirius, el cual había quedado como un espectador, se puso en alerta pero se relajó un poco al darse cuenta que el chico respiró profundo calmando su magia.

Tori estaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesta y reacia a retirar lo que le había dicho, pero a pesar de eso, Harry la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta en realidad no creía para nada que él fuera un cobarde.

 **-** ¿Es tan difícil confesar tus sentimientos? **-.** Le preguntó más calmada.

Harry desvió su mirada, se trataba de Hermione, ¡Claro que era difícil!

 **-** Escúchame Harry **-.** Le pidió Tori colocándose frente a él **.-** Hermione es... Difícil lo sé, pero a ella no le gusta Ron, así no me lo haya dicho ella de frente, eso te lo puedo asegurar con mi vida **-.** Aseguró **.-** ¿Que por qué esta con él? Tengo mis dudas, pero Harry, Ron hizo lo que tú no **-.** Aclaró **.-** Se le declaró a Hermione, aunque siéndote sincera eso de que a Ron le guste Hermione tampoco me lo creo, pero da igual, ¿Por qué Hermione aceptó ser su novia? No sabría decir con exactitud que pasaba por su mente pero si te puedo asegurar dos simples palabras que la pudieron atacar ya que eso es lo que repetía el año pasado cuando me contó lo del beso **-.** Lo miró **.-** ¿No tienes idea?

Harry la miró pero no se le venía nada a la mente, ¿Dos palabras? No entendía, frunció el ceño, la miró a los ojos y de repente le vino un recuerdo a la mente, una voz, su voz, susurrando.

- _O sea, yo tampoco he dado mi primero beso, a eso me refiero y bueno... Entre los dos podríamos aprender, como amigos… No sé..._

 _Como amigos…_

 **-** _Como amigos..._ **-.** Repitió.

 **-** Esto de los sentimientos, de sentirse atraída por un chico no se le da para nada bien a Hermione, recuerda que ella tiene es amigas, chicas, el primer y verdadero amigo que ha tenido hasta ahora, eres tú **-.** Lo miró **.-** Ningún chico ha soportado el hecho de que ella fuera más inteligente que él, que siempre quiera sobresalir en las clases, que te corrija cada vez que te equivoques, que hable de los libros que lee, que se la pase estudiando a toda hora, encerrada en una biblioteca, dime con sinceridad si en verdad crees que los chicos pueden soportar eso, a Ron no le gusta para nada eso, pero en cambio a ti si, te gusta verla estudiar, escucharla cuando habla de los libros, incluso eres capaz de equivocarte en un ensayo tan solo para que ella te ayude a corregirlo.

Tori se quedó callada un momento como dándole tiempo a Harry para que captara todo.

 **-** Hermione te quiere Harry, puedes estar seguro de eso, eres su primer amigo, su mejor amigo, desde pequeña te ha visto como ese pilar, ese chico que siempre va a estar su lado apoyándola, recordándole que a pesar de todo puede tener un amigo, Harry nada más con tu forma de mirarla Hermione se siente feliz porque se da cuenta que tú la miras y la tratas como lo que es, una chica, una mujer, hermosa, ¿Entiendes? Ella sabe de sus sentimientos hacia ti, solo que ahora que ya no somos unos niños se está dando cuenta que los sentimientos que tiene hacia ti han cambiado, ya no te ve como un niño, se dio cuenta que has crecido, que sus sentimientos son más fuertes, se da cuenta que te ve completamente diferente a como ve a Ron que también es su amigo, le cuesta entender todo eso, ¿Cómo es posible que sienta todo eso por su mejor amigo? ¿Es bueno, es malo? ¿Harry se siente igual que yo? Y entonces vienes, le ofreces ese beso, incluso la besas pero antes de hacerlo le dejas en claro, le recalcas que es _como amigos,_ sé que no lo hiciste con esa intención, pero Harry, ese es el problema, nunca has sido sincero contigo, con tus sentimientos, con Hermione **-.** Insistió **.-** En cambio Ron si y como ella cree que al final de cuentas serán solo eso, _amigos_ , decide aceptar ser la novia del único chico que hasta ahora se le ha declarado.

Harry cerró los ojos, _¡Maldición!_ Después de darles vueltas en su cabeza y pensar en todo lo que le había dicho su prima, se da cuenta que todo es verdad, se vuelve a sentar y si antes se sentía como un idiota por lo de Draco, ahora no sabe expresar como se siente con todo esto.

 **-** ¿Entiendes por qué el plan de darle celos con Ginny no era tan factible como creíste? Como te hizo creer **-.** Se corrigió **.-** ¿Está funcionando? Si, a pesar de todo, está funcionando **-.** Harry la mira al escuchar eso **.-** Si, está funcionando **-.** Aseguró **.-** Pero tú eres su _amigo_ y tienes _novia._

Harry resopló con molestia **.-** Ya la cagué **-.** Admite **.-** Y si antes no sabía qué hacer, ahora menos.

Tori lo agarró por las mejillas alzándole el rostro para que la viera a los ojos.

 **-** Mírame **-.** Le pide **.-** No la cagaste **-.** Asegura **.-** Aun puedes luchar por ella **-.** Le dijo, Harry abrió la boca **.-** No me vengas con que Ron es tu amigo porque te juro que te voy a golpear **-.** Advirtió, Harry sonrió **.-** Hermione está sintiendo celos, ya lo comprobé, pero todavía falta, puedes seguir dándole celos, pero tienes también que ir insinuándotele, ¿Entendiste?

Harry se colocó de pie y la abrazó contra su pecho, Tori se sorprendió y sonrojó pero sonrió pasándole sus brazos por la espalda.

 **-** Promete que no me vas a dejar de hablar otra vez **-.** Le pidió Harry.

Tori lo abrazó con más fuerza **.-** Te lo prometo **-.** Susurró contra su pecho.

Harry se separó alzando la mano derecha **.-** Por la garrita.

Tori sonrió y la imagen de un Harry de 5años se le vino a la mente, enganchó su dedo meñique con el de él.

 **-** Por la garrita **-.** Prometió **.-** Y tú tienes que prometerme que no vas a tomar una decisión así tan drástica sin decirme.

Harry se rió **.-** Mas nunca.

Sirius los miró y se dio cuenta que todo volvería a la normalidad.

 **-** Creo que ya no es necesario hablar nada, ya todo quedó más que explicado **-.** Se levantó estirándose.

Harry sonrió con malicia **.-** No exactamente, Tori aún tiene que decir algo, ¿No es así, prima?

La pelinegra se sonrojó fulminando con sus ojos azules a su primo.

Sirius en cambio alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de la reacción de su ahijada.

 **-** ¿Que pasó ahora? **-.** Preguntó un tanto desconfiado.

 **-** ¿Se lo dices tú o lo hago yo? **-.** Le preguntó divertido.

 **-** Te odio Harry **-.** El chico se rió, Sirius bebió cerveza y Tori desvió la mirada **.-** Alexander y yo somos novios **-.** Murmuró.

Claramente el Black había escuchado ya que todo el líquido que había ingerido lo escupió en el acto, Harry estaba muerto de la risa.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Preguntó en un hilo de voz **.-** ¿Qué el chico y tu son novios?

Tori lo miró, se mordió el labio y asintió.

Sirius se sentó en la silla, suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

 **-** Esto no le va a hacer gracia a Matthew **-.** Fue lo que dijo después de unos segundos, miró a Tori **.-** Esta pregunta está de más, pero, ¿Te gusta?

La chica asintió **.-** Si, mucho **-.** Admitió sonrojándose e inevitablemente las imágenes de la Sala Común le vinieron a la mente.

 **-** Mientras tú le gustes y él a ti, creo que no hay problema **-.** Miró a Harry **.-** ¿Se nota que la quiere? **-.** Preguntó serio.

Harry miró a su prima antes de responder **.-** Si, Alexander está enamorado de Victoria **-.** Aseguró.

 **-** ¿Desde cuándo?

 **-** 6meses.

Sirius volvió a suspirar **.-** Mi princesa creció **-.** Dijo **.-** Ya no es más esa niña que se subía a mis piernas **-.** La miró sonriendo **.-** Eres toda una mujer, yo te ayudaré con Matt, no te preocupes.

Tori sonrió y Sirius se volvió a levantar.

 **-** Me van a darme un abrazo enana **-.** Exigió.

Tori se le acercó abrazándolo con fuerza.

 **-** Te quiero **-.** Susurró.

Sirius le dejó un beso en la cabeza **.-** Yo también enana, yo también.

* * *

 **-** ¡Llegaron! **-.** Exclamaron levantándose de golpe de la cama, salieron de la habitación bajando las escaleras corriendo.

 **-** ¡Mamá! **-.** Gritaron al llegar a planta.

Los adultos los esperaban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Anastasia y Lily tenían los brazos abiertos hacia sus hijos mayores.

Ambos pelinegros corrieron a los brazos de su respectiva madre abrazándolas con fuerza.

 **-** Merlín pero cada día estas más bella **-.** Le dijo Anastasia agarrándola por las mejillas para detallarla **.-** Eres toda una mujer **-.** Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

 **-** Si sigues creciendo como tu padre me pasarás en altura **-.** Le dijo Lily a su hijo **.-** Estás alto y guapo, todo un hombre **-.** Le dijo dándole un beso **.-** _Mi_ hombre **-.** Recalcó, Harry se rió.

 **-** Vengan para que conozcan a sus hermanos **-.** Les dijo James.

Cada adolescente se acercó a su padre.

 **-** Te presento a Isabella Anastasia Potter **-.** Le dijo James a Harry.

Se trataba de una pequeña pelirroja o eso parecía, estaba dormida en los brazos de su padre.

Harry la miró con total amor, sus ojos brillando de emoción.

 **-** Es hermosa **-.** Dijo agarrándole la manito.

 **-** ¿Quieres cargarla? **-.** Le preguntó su padre sonriendo.

Harry asintió.

 **-** Recuerda, cuidado con la cabeza, tienes que sostenerla **-.** Le explicó al dársela.

Harry la colocó contra su pecho, tenía una sonrisa radiante.

 **-** Es demasiado hermoso **-.** Escuchó que decía Tori.

Alzó el rostro mirándola, ella también cargaba a su hermano.

 **-** Mira Harry **-.** Le dijo acercándose **.-** Te presento a Tobías Orion Potter.

Harry miró al pequeño pelinegro en brazos de Tori, era idéntico a ella.

 **-** Y ella es Isabella Anastasia Potter.

Tori se inclinó mirando a su primita.

 **-** Es bellísima, se parece a mi tía.

 **-** Para nada **-.** Dijo Sirius divertido.

 **-** Bueno **-.** Comenzó Lily **.-** Sé que están emocionados pero el viaje fue largo y creo que es mejor acostarlos para que duerman más tranquilos y cómodos.

Se acercó agarrando a su hija de los brazos de Harry lo mismo que hizo Anastasia.

Sirius con una taza de café en la mano bebió un sorbo y al tragar sonrió divertido **.-** Les recomiendo que no se tarden mucho ya que Tori les tiene una noticia.

La pelinegra se sonrojó **.-** ¡Sirius! **-.** Exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada.

El animago bebió café pero los ojos le brillaban divertidos Harry por su parte soltó una carcajada.

 **-** ¿Qué nos tienes que contar hija? **-.** Preguntó Anastasia.

 **-** Suban, suban **-.** Las instó Sirius **.-** Acuesten a los enanos y vuelvan a bajar.

 **-** Esto no me está gustando **-.** Sentenció Matt sentándose.

Tori se había colocado al lado de Harry como buscando apoyo.

 **-** Cálmate **-.** Le susurró al sentir su magia **.-** Tienes que calmarte y decírselos con seguridad, no estás haciendo nada malo.

 **-** Lo sé **-.** Le contestó **.-** Pero es que no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar mi papá, espero que no se ponga popy **-.** Dijo mirando a su padre hablar con James.

De repente el celular de Tori comenzó a sonar, cuando lo sacó y vio quien la llamaba, no supo si quiso llorar o reír, era demasiada coincidencia, alzó el celular mostrándole a Harry quien la llamaba.

Harry miró la pantalla y sonrió divertido cuando leyó con claridad: Alexander acompañado de un corazoncito.

 **-** Ya vengo **-.** Le dijo marchándose para atender.

 **-** Ahora sí, ¿Que se supone que es lo que Tori nos va a contar? **-.** Preguntó Lily llegando a la sala junto a Anastasia cuando la chica llevaba unos diez minutos de haberse ido.

 **-** Se fue para atender una llamada **-.** Les avisó Harry.

Las mujeres vieron a Harry con sospecha.

 **-** ¿Para dónde fue? **-.** Preguntó Anastasia.

 **-** ¡SIRIUS! **-.** Se escuchó un grito provenir de la cocina dándole la respuesta a Anastasia.

A los segundos Tori volvía a la sala con el ceño frunciendo y un Sirius atrás de ella con un gesto de total diversión en el rostro.

La chica se sentó en el sillón cruzando los brazos.

Jame suspiró **.-** ¿Qué le hiciste Sirius?

El Black se sentó entre los hermanos.

 **-** Nada **-.** Contestó burlón.

 **-** Bueno, no importa, hija **-.** Tori la miró **.-** ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir?

El semblante de la pelinegra cambió completamente, dejo de fruncir el ceño y se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-** Victoria **-.** Llamó su padre **.-** ¿Qué pasa?

La chica se colocó de pie y respiró profundo.

 **-** Por favor papi **-.** Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Matt inevitablemente bajó la guardia, ella era su debilidad, sobre todo porque había heredado los mismos expresivos ojos azules de su esposa **.-** No te vayas a molestar **-.** Le pidió.

Las mujeres se pusieron en alerta, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

La chica volvió a suspirar, sintió a Harry agarrarla de la cintura y sin mirar a nadie en específico lo soltó.

 **-** Alexander me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepté **-.** Dijo al fin **.-** Llevamos 6 meses juntos.

Las mujeres inevitablemente sonrieron con emoción, en cambio, los hombres, sobre todo Matt no se lo tomaron muy a gusto, pero antes de reaccionar suspiró.

 **-** Ya me lo esperaba **-.** Dijo **.-** ¿Te trata bien? ¿Te hace feliz?

Victoria asintió viendo a su padre **.-** Si, Harry te lo puede confirmar **-.** Le sonrió a su primo **.-** Alexander me gusta mucho papá, él está enamorado de mí.

 **-** Él prácticamente me lo dejó en claro el día que vino **-.** Aseguró, se colocó de pie **.-** Ya no eres mi pequeña, ya no eres mi niña, tienes 16años, eres toda una mujercita y ya hasta con novio **-.** Le sonrió **.-** ¿Me das un abrazo?

La chica corrió hasta su padre abrazándolo con fuerza, Matt se lo devolvió dándole un beso en la cabeza.

 **-** Te amo hija.

 **-** Y yo a ti papi **-.** Le respondió al separarse.

 **-** Sabes que tienes que traerlo **-.** No le preguntó **.-** No lo voy a tratar mal ni nada por el estilo **-.** Aseguró **.-** Solo conversaremos.

 **-** Eso lo puedo resolver yo **-.** Dijo Harry **.-** Quiero hacer algo para mi cumpleaños y pensaba invitarlo.

 **-** Me parece excelente **-.** Estuvo de acuerdo su tío.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres hacer Harry? **-.** Le preguntó su madre **.-** Para ir organizando todo.

 **-** Faltan dos semanas mamá **-.** Le respondió.

 **-** Ya lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto.

El chico se encogió de hombros **.-** Puede ser una parrillada.

 **-** ¿Vas a invitarlos a todos?

 **-** Excepto a los chicos **-.** Refiriéndose a sus amigos muggles **.-** Están de campamento.

 **-** Tori **-.** Su madre le hizo señas para que se acercara, al hacerlo la pelinegra mayor le tomó la muñeca izquierda observándosela **.-** Sirius nos dijo que tuviste un accidente y te fracturaste la muñeca, pero no nos dijo como pasó.

Tori alzó el rostro mirando a Sirius, este le sonrió **.-** A pesar de que sufriste un accidente es una sorpresa, ¿No?

La chica le sonrió.

Lily los vio incrédula **.-** ¿Cómo se puede tratar de una sorpresa si Victoria salió herida?

 **-** Jugué quidditch con el equipo de Gryffindor **-.** Anunció **.-** Me fracturé la muñeca...

 **-** Te la fracturaron **-.** Interrumpieron Harry y Sirius.

 **-** Me la fracturaron **-.** Corrigió divertida por la reacción de Harry y Sirius **.-** En la final contra Slytherin.

Matt y James sonrieron de la misma manera que las mujeres cuando Victoria dijo que tenía novio.

 **-** Me siento feliz y emocionado pero a la vez un poco preocupado **-.** Dijo James **.-** ¿Cómo pasó? Lo de jugar con el partido y lo de tu muñeca y ¿Seguro estas bien?

 **-** Angelina necesitaba ganar si o si un partido contra Hullfflepuff para poder disputar nosotros la final, por esa razón decidió integrarme al equipo ya que los cazadores titulares... No eran muy buenos y como ganamos...

 **-** Por paliza **-.** Avisó Harry.

Tori se rió **.-** Pudimos disputar la final y por ende Angelina me dejo jugarla.

 **-** ¿Y lo de la muñeca? **-.** Insistió su madre.

Harry frunció el ceño **.-** Fue el idiota de Hodges, le lanzó la blodger apropósito, yo lo vi **-.** Aseguró.

 **-** Si eso es así, quiero que me lo enseñes cuando vuelvan a clases **-.** Ordenó Matt.

Harry hizo una mueca **.-** Estaba en 7mo.

 **-** Hay que ver que la suerte siempre acompaña a los Slytherin **-.** Espetó James.

Harry sonrió **.-** No importa, creo que Draco se encargó de él, solo que no me dijo.

 **-** Ese es mi sobrino **-.** Dijo con orgullo Sirius.

* * *

Buenas noches!

Les juro que quise actualizar más temprano pero no pude Dx es que la laptop… Ella aún no está bien… Sigue en terapia intensiva, se recupera, vuelve a caer y así… Cuando la fui a prender en la tarde… Pues obvio no prendió xD Yo creo que es nocturna, le gusta la noche en serio xD

Eniguey…. xD Aquí les dejé el capítulo, espero les haya gustado :D

¡Por cierto! Voy a subir el capítulo de ''Amanecer'' para que sepan xD

Pero igual les haré el anuncio por aquí: Estoy pensando en hacer otra historia, pero resulta que necesito unas cuatro o cinco parejas y para eso necesito de su ayuda con una pequeña votación para escoger las otras parejas aparte de Harmony por supuesto.

Alori (Tori y Alexander-Los que leen ¿Quién Dijo que es Fácil ser un Potter? Conocerán esta pareja)

Draco y Tori

Ron y Tori

Ron y Luna

Neville y Luna

Draco y Ginny

Tobías y Ginny

 **Booksandlove:** Jajaja ¡Oye! Pero eso no se vale xD Tenías que haber comentado después de haberlo leído xD

 **Angely04:** Jajajaja tranquila que no se nota que te cae mal Ginny xD Harry y Hermione son un caso xD

 **Lissy Zavala:** Wiii xD Sii amé la escena complete xD

 **FloARJF:** Jajajaja wiii poco a poco Hermione va subiendo jajajaja (Tendre que ver que me invento con ALORI jajajajaja xD (Mentes pervertidas) Dx Me deprime lo de tu hermana… Y la entiendo… Yo estoy así en estos momentos… (Pero no es por presión ni nada… pero y mi regalo Dx) xD

 **ShiroBlackWhite:** Hasta que por fin te dignas en aparecer e.e y de paso me dices loca! Jajajaja si pues, poco a poco xD Ellos son un poquitos lentos jajaja

¡Los quiero! :3

Nos leemos! :D

Próxima Cita: Indefinida (No sé si mañana o el miércoles)

PD: La cita está indefinida porque estoy en un pequeño lapso mental…. (Mente totalmente en blanco) Bueno, no tanto, solo que no sé cómo plasmar las ideas y tampoco quiero saltarme muchos los tiempos y si sigo actualizando rápido voy a llegar al punto donde me quedé Dx

Mini Spoiler xD

 _ **-**_ _Hola Mione._

 _Hermione tardó unos segundos en contestar_ _ **.-**_ _¿Tori?_

 _ **-**_ _Si soy yo_ _ **-.**_ _Sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Yo... Quería preguntarte si cuando vengas para la fiesta de Harry, ¿Te quisieras quedar en mi casa?_

* * *

 _ **-**_ _¿Puedo quedarme aquí?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó._

 _Lily frunció el ceño extrañada_ _ **.-**_ _Claro no hay problema, los chicos están terminando de arreglar todo en el patio, creí que preferías ir con las chicas._

 _Ginny forzó una sonrisa_ _ **.-**_ _No es que no quiera ir con las chicas es que prefiero quedarme aquí si no hay ningún problema y además no he visto al cumpleañero._

 _Lily, muy perceptiva supo al instante que había gato encerrado._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Que no te quepa la menor duda de que eres hermosa_ _ **-.**_ _Le susurró, sus ojos grises brillaban y las mejillas de Ginny adquirieron color_ _ **.-**_ _Pero ambos sabemos que a Harry le gusta Hermione desde los 11años_ _ **-.**_ _Finalizó separándose._

 _Ginny aún tenía las mejillas rojitas y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el corazón se le había acelerado por la cercanía del rubio._

 _ **-**_ _Esa es la razón por la que cuesta creer que Harry esté contigo porque tú le gustes_ _ **-.**_ _Le dejó en claro._

 _ **-**_ _Sí lo sé, ella tuvo la suerte de conocerlo primero_ _ **-.**_ _Masculló con molestia._

 _ **-**_ _Y Harry a ti_ _ **-.**_ _Murmuró._

 _Ginny lo miró, claramente lo había escuchado._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _En verdad que esa parrilla estuvo buenísima_ _ **-.**_ _Dijo Tori sentándose en las piernas de Alexander._

 _Éste que acababa de beber refresco se atragantó cuando la sintió sobre sus piernas._

 _ **-**_ _¡Tori!_ _ **-.**_ _Exclamó claramente alarmado_ _ **.-**_ _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ _ **-.**_ _Espetó mirando claramente nervioso hacia donde estaban los adultos_ _ **.-**_ _¡Siéntate en una silla!_ _ **-.**_ _Ordenó._

 _La chica lo miró alzando una ceja_ _ **.-**_ _¿Y a ti que bicho te picó? No es la primera vez que me siento en tus piernas._

 _ **-**_ _¡Es diferente en Hogwarts!_ _ **-.**_ _Exclamó_ _ **.-**_ _¡Allá no están tus padres! ¡Aquí sí!_

* * *

 _Tori la miró alzando una ceja.-Alexander es mi ó.-Y Draco es mi amigo, además, ¿Cuál es tu problema con eso? ¿Te molesta que me siente en las piernas de Draco? espetó con intención._

 _Ginny no supo que responderle pero sus mejillas rojas lo decían todo._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo XXV_**

 _Harry sonrió.-¿Es que hay algo mío que a través de estos 5 años aún no conozcas?_

 _-Eso no ha pasado durante estos 5 años, si no hace unos miró llenándose de valor.-¿Qué tanto te gusta Ginny?_

 _Harry se sorprendió ya que no se imaginó esa pregunta, pero la miró y sonrió._

* * *

 _-¿Te gusta Ron? ó mirándola con intensidad a los ojos._

 _Pero Hermione no fue capaz de responderle, nada más con tener a Harry tan cerca se le nublaba el juicio._

 _-¿Te gusta o no te gusta Ron? ó Harry._

 _-Yo..._

 _Harry se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de Hermione, ella se sorprendió al encontrarse ansiosa, anhelando el beso_

* * *

 _-Vamos Herm, ¿Por qué estas así? sonrió coqueta acercándose hasta ella tomándola de la cintura, aprovechó que era ligeramente más alta que la castaña para inclinarse y susurrarle en el oído.-Lo de Alexander es solo pantalla, sabes muy bien que yo te prefiero mil veces a ti, pero tu aun no quieres aceptar que sientes lo mismo..._

 **PD2:** Okey... Les diré que esta ultima parte del Spoiler es demasiado hasta para mi! XD (Piensen lo que quieran xD)


	24. Cumpleaños de Harry'

**''Cumpleaños de Harry''**

 **-** Voy a llamar a Hermione para decirle que venga **-.** Le avisó Harry.

Tori se mordió el labio **.-** ¿Puedes preguntarle si se quiere quedar en mi casa?

 **-** Tori **-.** Empezó Harry **.-** Deberías de preguntárselo tú.

La chica suspiró **.-** Lo sé, lo sé.

Harry agarró su celular marcando el número de la castaña.

 **-** _Alo._

 **-** Hola Hermione.

 _ **-**_ _Hola Harry, ¿Cómo estás?_

Él chico sonrió **.-** Todo bien, ¿Y tú?

Tori rodó los ojos en lo que escuchaba el saludo y veía la sonrisa boba que Harry tenia.

 **-** Oye, te llamo porque sabes que cumplo años el viernes y quería invitarte a mi casa.

 _ **-**_ _¿Y eso? ¿Qué te van a hacer?_

 **-** Una parrillada, es en la tarde, pero puedes venir más temprano si quieres, es más, espera un momento.

Harry le extendió la mano a Tori con el celular, ella lo vio y después a su primo.

 **-** Agarra y habla con ella **-.** Ordenó moviendo los labios para que Hermione no escuchara.

La chica agarró el celular y antes de hablar respiró.

 **-** Hola Mione.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en contestar **.-** _¿Tori?_

 **-** Si soy yo **-.** Sonrió **.-** Yo... Quería preguntarte si cuando vengas para la fiesta de Harry, ¿Te quisieras quedar en mi casa?

 _ **-**_ _¿En serio?_

 **-** Claro boba, te lo estoy preguntando.

 _ **-**_ _Pero, ¿Qué significa exactamente esa invitación?_

Tori frunció el ceño **.-** ¿A qué te refieres?

 _ **-**_ _A lo de Ron._

 **-** ¿Lo podemos hablar cuando vengas?

 _ **-**_ _Está bien, no hay problema, yo le digo a mi mamá para quedarme._

La Potter volvió a sonreír **.-** Excelente, puedes venir más temprano si quieres, me avisas.

 _ **-**_ _Vale, yo te escribo._

 **-** ¿Ves que no fue tan difícil? **-.** Le preguntó Harry cuando ella le devolvía el celular.

 **-** Cállate Harry **-.** Le espetó **.-** ¿Ya le avisaste a Luna?

 **-** Sí, ayer mandé a Hedwig con una carta para Luna y otra para Ron y Ginny **-.** Le contestó.

 **-** Está bien.

 **-** Tori...

 **-** Dije que está bien **-.** Rodó los ojos al escuchar el tono de su primo **.-** Es obvio tienes que invitarlos.

Harry sonrió **.-** Abrázame.

Tori se acercó pasando sus brazos por los costados de Harry.

* * *

 **-** Bienvenida Ginny **-.** Saludó Lily.

 **-** Gracias, ¿Usted cómo está?

 **-** Todo bien, las chicas llegaron temprano, están en la casa de Tori, si quieres puedes ir **-.** Sugirió.

 **-** ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? **-.** Preguntó.

Lily frunció el ceño extrañada **.-** Claro no hay problema, los chicos están terminando de arreglar todo en el patio, creí que preferías ir con las chicas.

Ginny forzó una sonrisa **.-** No es que no quiera ir con las chicas, es que prefiero quedarme aquí si no hay ningún problema **-.** Aclaró **.-** Además no he visto al cumpleañero.

Lily, muy perceptiva supo al instante que había gato encerrado.

 **-** Claro no hay problema que te quedes, Harry está en el patio con los demás, me pareció extraño que Ron llegara primero que tú.

Ginny se encogió de hombros **.-** No me dijo que se venía más temprano y tuve que arreglar mi cuarto antes de venir.

Lily sonrió **.-** Entiendo, a veces le digo a Harry que tiene que ordenar su cuarto si quiere salir.

 **-** Lily, ¿Dónde estás? **-.** Escuchó la voz de Anastasia desde el recibidor.

 **-** ¡Aquí en la sala, Ana! **-.** Le respondió.

La pelinegra apareció a los segundos.

 **-** Oh, ya llegaste Ginny, ¿Cómo estás?

 **-** Bien señora Anastasia **-.** Contestó por cortesía.

 **-** ¿Y eso que estas aquí tan rápido? **-.** Le preguntó Lily **.-** Pensé que te tardarías más.

 **-** Pues resulta que tu adorada sobrina prácticamente me corrió de mi propia casa **-.** Sonrió.

Lily la miró divertida **.-** ¿Cómo así?

 **-** Parece ser que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerle algo a Harry, entiéndase como una torta **-.** Le dijo divertida **.-** Pero como se trata de una sorpresa me sacó de la casa.

Lily se rió **.-** ¿Y Tobías?

 **-** Sabes que Tori prácticamente no se quiere separar de él así que lo dejé por la insistencia de ella, de todas maneras está dormido y Luna y Hermione se enamoraron de él cuando lo vieron así que creo que estarán bien.

 **-** ¿Luna también está aquí? **-.** Preguntó Ginny.

 **-** Sí, fue la primera en llegar **-.** Contestó Anastasia **.-** Por cierto, puedes aprovechar que apenas están organizando todo para que te les unas **-.** Sugirió.

Ginny se quedó muda, no supo cómo negarse y que no se viera raro.

 **-** No creo **-.** Salió en su _ayuda_ Lily **.-** Nosotras también necesitamos ayuda **-.** Sonrió **.-** Ginny ya me había dicho que quería quedarse aquí, así que nos puede ayudar en los preparativos.

Anastasia entendió que el hecho de que Ginny se quedara en la casa tenía que ver con otra cosa.

 **-** Claro, no hay problema **-.** Sonrió.

* * *

 **-** Si te sientes incómoda por mi presencia **-.** Dijo Luna **.-** No tengo ningún problema en dejarlas solas **-.** Sonrió **.-** Tan solo dime donde queda la habitación de To.

Victoria la miró para después sonreír **.-** No es que me incomode tu presencia Lu **-.** Miró a Hermione **.-** Simplemente no es fácil **-.** Suspiró desviando su mirada otra vez a la rubia **.-** Además, To está dormido, de nada sirve que vayas a su habitación y si lo llegas a despertar así sea sin querer, mamá te va a matar.

Luna se hizo la pensativa **.-** Tengo una mejor idea entonces.

Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al escritorio donde se sentó prendiendo la pc.

Tori miró a Hermione sin saber exactamente que decirle, la castaña alargó su mano agarrándole una mano a la pelinegra.

 **-** Vamos con calma, no te quiero presionar, Lily **-.** Le dijo usando su primer nombre, Tori la miró **.-** Te conozco muy bien, más de lo que crees **-.** Le aseguró sonriendo **.-** Y sé también que yo no me he comportado muy bien contigo al casi exigirte que aceptaras mi relación con Ron.

Tori negó con la cabeza **.-** Estás en tu derecho, o sea, quiero decir, él es tu novio y yo tu amiga, era más que obvio que yo soy la que tiene que aceptar su relación, así como tu aceptaste la mía con Alexander.

Hermione sonrió **.-** No, a eso mismo me refería, yo no quise ponerte a un lado o preferir a Ron sobre ti **-.** La miró apenada **.-** Ahí cometí un error **-.** Admitió **.-** Y menos aún tenía casi que haberte obligado a que aceptaras mi relación con él sabiendo desde siempre que Ron no te cae muy bien **-.** Sus ojos reflejaron culpa **.-** Tori, tu eres más importante en mi vida que Ron **-.** Confesó **.-** Y lo confirmé estas semanas que no estuviste a mi lado, solo la presencia de Harry me ayudó.

Tori sonrió, como extrañaba a Hermione, ella también era muy importante en su vida.

 **-** Con más razón **-.** Insistió la pelinegra **.-** Puede que Ron no me caiga muy bien pero también fue egoísta de mi parte no aceptar la relación, él es tu pareja, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Hermione le agarró la mano y la halo con fuerza dándole un abrazo.

 **-** Ya no importa, no sigamos hablando de eso **-.** Le pidió **.-** Ya en Hogwarts veremos cómo le hacemos, solo por favor no te vuelvas a alejar de mi **-.** Se separó mirándola a los ojos **.-** Eres mi mejor amiga Lily, la única y verdadera que tengo y es más que suficiente **-.** Sinceró **.-** Me complementas con tu forma de ser **-.** Sonrió **.-** Es como tú dices, tu hiperactividad y tu alegría le dan movimiento a mi vida.

Tori se rió **.-** Y tú le das esa calma y ese orden necesario a la mía.

Hermione también se rió volviéndola a abrazar.

 **-** ¡Por fin! **-.** Exclamó Luna aplaudiendo.

Las Gryffindors se separaron mirando a la rubia con diversión.

Tori le alargó una mano **.-** Venga Lu, tú también eres nuestra amiga, únete al abrazo.

La rubia sonrió brincando a la cama y abrazándolas haciéndolas reír.

 **-** Ahora que ya está todo resuelto **-.** Dijo Tori al separarse **.-** Les tengo una propuesta.

Hermione alzó una ceja **.-** ¿Qué propuesta?

 **-** No me veas así, no es nada malo, solamente quiero hacerle una torta a Harry.

Hermione sonrió **.-** Me parece una gran idea **-.** Estuvo de acuerdo.

 **-** Y a mí me parece una idea muy divertida **-.** Siguió la rubia.

Tori se puso de pie.

 **-** Entonces bajemos y saquemos a mi mamá de la cocina y de la casa **-.** Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

 **-** ¿Cuándo se supone que se van a dignar en venir? **-.** Preguntó Harry refiriéndose a las chicas.

Se encontraban en el patio de su casa, ya el carbón para la parrilla estaba encendido y esperando a que montaran la carne.

 **-** No tengo la menor idea **-.** Contestó Anastasia reteniendo una sonrisa.

Harry la miró y alzó una ceja **.-** Creo que sabes porque se están tardando tanto.

 **-** No tengo la menor idea **-.** Repitió.

En ese instante Alex recibió una llamada.

 **-** Ya vengo **-.** Anunció al cerrar la llamada.

 **-** ¿Para dónde vas? **-.** Preguntó Harry.

 **-** Tori me pidió que fuera a su casa.

 **-** ¿Puedes decirle que se apuren? **-.** Mas que pregunta le pidió.

Alex sonrió **.-** Yo les digo, cálmate hombre.

* * *

 **-** Harry les manda a decir que se apuren **-.** Dijo Alexander entrando a la cocina.

 **-** ¿Qué te parece? **-.** Le preguntó Tori mostrándole la torta.

 **-** Está increíble, en serio **-.** Le dijo al detallarla.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Le contestó Tori sonriendo.

 **-** Creo saber para que me llamaste **-.** Miró con resentimiento a la torta.

Tori se acercó dándole un beso **.-** Eres muy buen adivinador bebe.

Alexander sonrió.

 **-** Y con eso Tori te convenció **-.** Dijo Hermione divertida.

 **-** Me es imposible negarle algo **-.** Suspiró **.-** Además, ya estoy aquí no iba a decirle que no **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Entonces, revisen que no falte nada, ya vengo **-.** Avisó.

 **-** ¡Yo voy contigo! **-.** Le dijo Luna corriendo atrás de ella.

 **-** Oye Alex **-.** Llamó, el chico la miró, Hermione se mordió el labio **.-** Harry... ¿Harry ya les dijo a sus padres que Ginny es su novia?

 **-** No te lo puedo asegurar, pero estoy casi seguro de que no le ha dicho nada, ¿Por qué? **-.** Le preguntó sin verla ya que estaba detallando como cargar la torta.

 **-** Simple curiosidad **-.** Contestó, Alexander sonrió pero ella no se dio cuenta.

 **-** ¿Esta pesada verdad? **-.** Preguntó resignado.

Hermione sonrió **.-** Sí que lo está.

El chico suspiró **.-** Tori va a acabar conmigo.

Esta vez Hermione soltó una carcajada **.-** No seas exagerado.

El chico alzó una ceja **.-** ¿Exagerado?

 **-** Claro que si **-.** Contestó **.-** Simplemente vas a cargar una torta.

Alex sonrió de medio lado **.-** En realidad cuando dije eso, lo dije en general **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Por lo que veo Tori no te ha contado acerca de lo que pasó el día de la final de quidditch.

 **-** ¿Qué pasó ese día? **-.** Preguntó confundida.

 **-** Nada más te diré que Victoria se reveló como mujer **-.** Sonrió.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa y se ruborizó ligeramente al entender a lo que se refería.

 **-** ¡Listo! **-.** Anunció Tori entrando a la cocina con un pequeño bolso debajo del brazo y la rubia detrás de ella con Tobías **.-** Nos podemos ir.

Miró a Alexander y a Hermione dándose cuenta que había pasado algo pero prefirió hacerse la loca, ya lo averiguaría.

Alexander agarró la torta cargándola con las dos manos comenzando a caminar hacia la salida seguido por las chicas.

 **-** Vamos rapidito **-.** Instó Tori cuando ya se dirigían a la casa de Harry.

Llegaron y entraron dirigiéndose directamente al patio.

 **-** ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry! **-.** Exclamó Tori cuando salió al patio.

Harry se giró justo cuando su prima se le lanzaba a los brazos.

 **-** Espero que te guste nuestro regalo **-.** Le dijo señalándole la torta.

El chico sonrió cuando Alexander se detuvo frente a él.

 **-** Feliz Cumpleaños Harry **-.** Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

 **-** Gracias Mione **-.** La miró a los ojos **.-** Gracias Lu.

 **-** Fue idea de Tori **-.** Le dijo Luna.

 **-** Shhh ¡Luna! **-.** Chistó la pelinegra **.-** Es un regalo de las tres.

 **-** No me cabe la menor duda **-.** Aseguró Harry detallando los tres pisos que tenía la torta.

 **-** Cada una se encargó de un piso **-.** Le dijo Tori **.-** ¿Puedes adivinar quien se encargó de cada uno?

 **-** Sí, pero que lo adivine estando la torta en la mesa, por favor **-.** Pidió Alexander caminando hacia la mesa y dejándola **.-** Pesa exageradamente mucho.

Harry se acercó para detallar mejor la torta.

Era de tres pisos pero las habían colocado como si se tratase de una escalera.

La primera era la más colorida y tenía como parches de fondá pegados por todo el borde, más allá de que en la parte de arriba se apreciara una pequeña media luna, Harry supo que ese pedazo lo había decorado la rubia.

Subió al segundo, sonrió, la torta era de color azul claro, en el borde tenia reflejados ciervos con astas y nutrias por todo el alrededor, arriba de ésta sobresalían unas astas.

Alzó el rostro mirando a Hermione.

 **-** Te voy a ser sincera **-.** Le dijo ella **.-** Tori me ayudó y mucho.

La pelinegra se golpeó la frente.

 **-** Te dije que te callaras, no era necesario que Harry lo supiera **-.** La miró con reproche.

 **-** No importa **-.** Dijo Harry **.-** Así Tori te haya ayudado **-.** Miró a Hermione **.-** Supe al instante que se trataba de tu piso.

La castaña se sonrojó ligeramente al ver la mirada de Harry.

 **-** Obviamente el último piso es el mío **-.** Interrumpió Tori.

Harry desvió su mirada hacia la última torta, era color dorada con una snitch sobre esta acompañada de las palabras: "Feliz Cumpleaños Harry"

 **-** Gracias chicas **-.** Insistió **.-** Está increíble la torta.

 **-** Sí, lo sé **-.** Dijo Tori **.-** Ahora tú y yo, debemos hablar **-.** Susurró al acercarse.

Harry alzó la ceja pero al ver la mirada que le lanzó su prima asintió.

Le agarró la mano alejándose un poco de los demás.

 **-** ¿Por qué no le has dicho a mi tía que Ginny es tú novia? **-.** Soltó.

 **-** No sé, simplemente no es tan fácil como creí **-.** La miró.

Victoria se cruzó de brazos **.-** ¿No es fácil decirle eso a mi tía, pero si es fácil invitarlos a quedarse? **-.** Preguntó incrédula.

Harry frunció el ceño **.-** Invité a Ron a quedarse.

Victoria colocó las manos en jarras alzando una ceja **.-** Harry, ¿En verdad crees que por qué le hayas dicho a Ron nada más, Ginny no se va a incluir? Aparte de que esta aquí, obviamente mi tía le va a preguntar si quiere quedarse y si se enteran que es tu novia, más rápido se lo va a sugerir.

 **-** No pensé en eso.

 **-** Creo que ya me di cuenta de eso **-.** Dijo con sarcasmo **.-** Por cierto, te aviso de una vez que Ginny va a dormir aquí en tu casa **-.** Espetó **.-** Mucho tuve con haber compartido mi habitación de Potter Manor para también meterla en esta habitación.

En ese preciso momento Lily y Anastasia se acercaron con toda la intención del mundo, ya habían sospechado de la actitud de Ginny y conociendo como conocían a Victoria sabían que algo estaba pasando.

 **-** Vamos a aprovechar que estamos los cuatro reunidos **-.** Comenzó Lily **.-** Para hablar de lo que está pasando **-.** Los miró.

 **-** ¿Y qué se supone que está pasando?

Tori se golpeó la frente con la mano al escuchar la pregunta tan estúpida que hizo su primo.

 **-** ¿En serio? **-.** Le preguntó incrédula **.-** ¿16 años viviendo con ella y en serio vas a hacer semejante pregunta? ¡Está más que claro que aunque no tengan ni la menor idea de lo que sucede, ya saben que algo está pasando!

Las mujeres vieron a Tori alzando una ceja **.-** Claro que tenemos una idea **-.** Le dejó en claro su madre **.-** Tiene que ver con Ginny.

Tori sonrió **.-** Tienes razón, tiene que ver con la Weasley, pero no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que se trata.

Lily y Anastasia se vieron y después volvieron a mirar a la chica, habían quedado más que picadas por la forma en que lo dijo.

 **-** Harry **-.** Llamó su prima **.-** Lo haces tú o lo hago yo **-.** Espetó **.-** Mas allá de tus razones, no puedes hacer nada.

El chico suspiró pasándose una mano por la cabeza, alzó el rostro encarando a las mujeres.

 **-** Tengo novia.

Ni Lily ni Anastasia hicieron o dijeron algo.

 **-** Sé que debería de por lo menos alegrarme ese hecho **-.** Dijo su madre a los segundos **.-** Pero no sé porque algo no me deja.

 **-** Porque no se trata de Hermione, ¿O sí? **-.** Preguntó su tía.

Harry desvió el rostro mirando a la castaña a lo lejos, estaba hablando con Alexander y por ende se estaba riendo.

 **-** Ginny es mi novia **-.** Aclaró mirándolas.

Silencio... Un silencio más largo que el anterior.

Tori miraba a su madre y a su tía tratando de averiguar que pasaba por sus mentes, pero le era imposible y ya se estaba hartando de tanto silencio.

 **-** ¡Ay vamos! **-.** Exclamó de repente **.-** Sé que no era lo que esperaban, pero tampoco así, ni yo reaccioné de esa manera cuando me enteré **-.** Espetó.

Pero antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo James les gritó desde la parrillera.

 **-** ¡Por favor cuando puedan traigan lo que dejamos en la cocina!

Harry aprovechó para marcharse, entiéndase como huir, pero Tori no pudo ni siquiera en pensar en eso cuando ya Lily la había agarrado de la mano arrastrándola con ella.

Al llegar a la cocina fue que la soltó y la chica se dio cuenta que prácticamente estaba acorralada, detrás de ella estaba la isla y frente a ella las dos mujeres.

 **-** ¿Por qué dejaste que Harry se volviera novio de Ginny y no de Hermione? **-.** Preguntó Lily al borde del llanto.

Tori la miró sin creer lo que veía y escuchaba, jamás pensó que su tía reaccionaria así.

 **-** Que Merlín me perdone **-.** Dijo después **.-** Por el hecho de preferir a Hermione, pero es que desde que conocí a Ginny... No sé, esa niña nunca me pareció una buena mujer para Harry además del hecho de que a él le gusta Hermione desde niño.

Tori se encogió de hombros **.-** Yo no tengo que pedirle perdón a nadie, mucho menos a Merlín **-.** Espetó **.-** Ginny no me cae bien y ya, no tengo ningún problema en demostrarlo.

 **-** Victoria **-.** Regañó su madre.

 **-** Ustedes no conviven con ella todo el año **-.** Espetó **.-** Lo hago yo así que no me vengas con regaños.

 **-** ¿Por qué son novios? **-.** Insistió Lily.

Tori suspiró **.-** Por una estúpida jugada del destino o que se yo, Hermione es novia de Ron **-.** Aclaró.

Silencio otra vez...

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Su madre fue la primera en reaccionar.

 **-** Ya van cinco meses y aun no me lo creo **-.** Le contestó.

 **-** ¿Cómo es eso posible? **-.** Preguntó esta vez Lily.

 **-** Es algo muy complicado y largo de explicar **-.** Se quejó **.-** Solo les voy a decir que Ron tuvo más agallas que Harry y se le declaró primero, por eso cuando le pidió una oportunidad, ella se la dio **-.** Aclaró **.-** Aunque aún sigue sin convencerme que a Ron realmente le guste Hermione.

 **-** Ya va, ¿Quién se emparejó primero?

 **-** Ron y Hermione.

 **-** No me digas que Harry...

Tori asintió **.-** Está de más decir que cuando eso pasó a Harry le pegó muchísimo, estaba súper deprimido, Ginny aprovechó eso y se le metió por los ojos, lo convenció de que se hicieran novios ya que de esa manera podía darle celos a Hermione.

 **-** Eso no está bien **-.** Dijo su tía **.-** Ginny es una niña, no puede hacerle eso.

Tori negó **.-** ¿No escuchaste? Ginny lo convenció de hacer eso.

 **-** ¿Ginny hizo eso? **-.** Preguntó su madre.

 **-** A Ginny siempre le ha gustado Harry, así que iba a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para estar con él y ésta fue esa.

 **-** Y si por algún motivo, ¿Hermione y Ron llegasen a terminar? **-.** Preguntó su madre.

 **-** Harry le dejó en claro que iban a estar juntos siempre y cuando funcionara eso de darle celos y que si algo como eso llegaba a pasar y él podía hablar con Hermione, simplemente terminarían.

Lily la miró no muy segura de que eso fuera así tan fácil.

 **-** Eso fue lo que me dijo Harry **-.** Le contestó al darse cuenta como la miraba.

Lily suspiró cerrando los ojos.

 **-** ¿Por qué los adolescentes son tan complicados?

Victoria sonrió **.-** Yo no lo soy **-.** Aseguró **.-** Alex me gusta y yo a él.

* * *

 **-** ¿Qué tienes pelirroja? **-.** Le preguntó Draco al acercarse a la mesa a agarrar un aperitivo.

Ginny se sobresaltó ya que no lo había sentido, lo miró agarrar una galleta con salsa en silencio, cuando Draco la volvió a ver, ésta se ruborizó ligeramente.

 **-** Nada **-.** Murmuró desviando la mirada.

Draco alzó una ceja **.-** Ah, entiendo y mi mejor amigo es tu hermano.

Ginny no pudo evitar voltear a verlo y reírse.

 **-** Ahora que te hice reír, dime que tienes **-.** Insistió.

Ginny resopló ubicando a Harry con la mirada, estaba hablando con Hermione y Alexander ya que Ron estaba junto a parrillera con los hombres, volvió a ver a Draco ya que sentía su penetrante mirada.

 **-** Creo que Harry no le ha dicho a su madre que somos novios.

 **-** ¿Por qué crees eso? **-.** Inquirió pero sabía que era verdad.

Ginny volvió a sonrojarse **.-** Las veces que intenté darle un beso me evitó.

Draco desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Harry.

 **-** ¿Ron y Hermione se han besado? **-.** Preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

Ginny frunció el ceño sin entender la pregunta pero igual contestó.

 **-** No, no lo ves visto.

Draco sonrió **.-** He ahí tu respuesta.

 **-** No entiendo.

El rubio se hizo el pensativo.

 **-** No hay razón para darle celos a Hermione cuando ni ella ni Ron parecen ser novios **-.** Aclaró después de unos segundos.

Ginny lo miró con sorpresa.

 **-** ¿Cómo es que sabes... **-.** Negó con la cabeza **.-** ¿Qué te hace pensar que Harry está conmigo por darle celos a _ella_?

Draco sonrió de medio lado.

 **-** Conozco a Harry desde que usamos pañales **-.** Recordó **.-** La única persona que lo puede conocer igual o más que yo, es Tori, por esa razón que sé que Harry, sin ofender, está contigo por darle a celos a Hermione.

Ginny bufó con clara molestia.

 **-** ¿Es tan difícil creer que Harry haya aceptado estar conmigo por qué le guste? **-.** Preguntó.

Draco se le acercó, alzó una mano colocándole un mechón detrás de la oreja, aprovechó eso y paso su mano por su mejilla dejándola ahí.

 **-** Que no te quepa la menor duda de que eres hermosa **-.** Le susurró, sus ojos grises brillaban y las mejillas de Ginny adquirieron color **.-** Pero ambos sabemos que a Harry le gusta Hermione desde los 11años **-.** Finalizó separándose.

Ginny aún tenía las mejillas rojitas y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el corazón se le había acelerado por la cercanía del rubio.

 **-** Esa es la razón por la que cuesta creer que Harry esté contigo porque tú le gustes **-.** Le dejó en claro.

 **-** Sí lo sé, ella tuvo la suerte de conocerlo primero **-.** Masculló con molestia.

 **-** Y Harry a ti **-.** Murmuró.

Ginny lo miró, claramente lo había escuchado.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres decir...?

 **-** ¡Chicos! **-.** Gritó Luna moviendo la mano **.-** ¡Ginny, Draco! **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Vamos, nos están llamando **-.** Le dijo el rubio.

* * *

 **-** En verdad que esa parrilla estuvo buenísima **-.** Dijo Tori sentándose en las piernas de Alexander.

Éste que acababa de beber refresco se atragantó cuando la sintió sobre sus piernas.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Exclamó claramente alarmado **.-** ¿Qué estás haciendo? **-.** Espetó mirando claramente nervioso hacia donde estaban los adultos **.-** ¡Siéntate en una silla! **-.** Ordenó.

La chica lo miró alzando una ceja **.-** ¿Y a ti que bicho te picó? No es la primera vez que me siento en tus piernas.

 **-** ¡Es diferente en Hogwarts! **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¡Allá no están tus padres! ¡Aquí sí!

Tori sonrió divertida **.-** ¿Acaso te da pena que mis padres me vean sentada en tus piernas?

Harry y Neville se rieron.

 **-** Creo que es todo lo contrario **-.** Dijo burlón el rubio.

 **-** Tori **-.** Dijo Hermione **.-** Alexander tiene miedo de como pueda reaccionar tu padre, tu tío y/o Sirius al verte sentada en sus piernas.

 **-** Tiene más lógica eso **-.** Estuvo de acuerdo **.-** Me da igual, ya ellos saben que somos novios.

 **-** Una cosa es que sepan que somos novios y lo acepten **-.** Le dijo Alexander **.-** Y la otra muy diferente es que demos espectáculos en su presencia.

 **-** Simplemente me estoy sentando en tus piernas, eso no es ningún espectáculo **-.** Aclaró, después sonrió con malicia **.-** Esto si es un espectáculo.

Se inclinó besándolo, Alex se sorprendió ya que no se lo esperaba pero tampoco le dio tiempo de alejarse cuando se vio correspondiéndole el beso.

Hermione negó con la cabeza divertida **.-** En serio que Tori es la debilidad de Alexander.

 **-** Lo tiene en la palma de su mano **-.** Dijo Luna sonriendo.

 **-** ¡Ya basta! **-.** Exclamó de repente Ron.

Todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos por su reacción.

Alexander lo miró alzando una ceja **.-** ¿Tienes algún problema Weasley?

Ron apretó los puños, miró a Hermione y respiró para calmarse.

 **-** Hermione, ven conmigo por favor.

Comenzó a caminar sin esperar la respuesta de la castaña, esta sin entender igual se colocó de pie siguiéndolo.

 **-** ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? **-.** Le preguntó cuándo estuvieron solos.

 **-** ¡Porque a diferencia de Harry no puedo soportar ver al imbécil ese besar a Tori! **-.** Gritó.

 **-** Te recuerdo que es su novio Ron, está en su derecho besarla y por si no te diste cuenta, Tori fue quien lo besó.

 **-** No me importa **-.** Espetó **.-** Simplemente no puedo soportarlo **-.** Sentenció.

Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño, ¿A que venía esa actitud? No entendía.

 **-** ¡Es hora de picar la torta! **-.** Gritó Lily de repente.

Así que a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que acercarse al igual que todos a la mesa donde estaba la torta que ellas le habían hecho a Harry y la otra que le habían comprado.

Cuando estuvieron todos comenzaron a cantar el cumpleaños, Lily aprovechó y tomó muchas fotos colocando a los chicos al lado de Harry.

 **-** Pide un deseo **-.** Le susurró Tori a Harry cuando ya estaban terminando de cantar.

Harry sonrió **.-** No voy a pedir nada que tenga que ver con Hermione, de eso me encargo yo.

Y cuando finalizó se inclinó soplando las velas, los presentes aplaudieron.

 **-** ¡No! **-.** Gritó de pronto Victoria, todos la miraron **.-** Puedes picar esta **-.** Dijo señalando la que compraron **.-** Pero esta no **-.** Sentenció.

 **-** Tori **-.** Comenzó Hermione **.-** Harry tiene que picar la torta, ¿O para que se supone que la hicimos si no fue para comerla?

 **-** Pero es que está demasiado linda y hermosa y bella y...

 **-** Alex por favor **-.** Le pidió Hermione al chico.

Alexander sonrió divertido acercándose a Tori, la agarró por detrás tomándola de la cintura.

 **-** Vamos bebe, deja a tu primo picar la torta **-.** Le susurró.

Tori suspiró dejándose envolver por sus brazos.

 **-** Solo hazlo rápido **-.** Desistió.

Harry se rió y picó las tres tortas.

 **-** Y Alexander es la debilidad de Tori **-.** Le susurró divertida la rubia a Hermione.

La castaña asintió **.-** Así mismo es **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Ahora ven para picar los pedazos de torta, Harry **-.** Le pidió su madre.

* * *

 **-** ¿Te diste cuenta? **-.** Le preguntó Tori a Harry.

 **-** ¿De qué?

 **-** Los tres pisos son diferentes **-.** Le dijo **.-** Una es normal, una está rellena y la otra es marmoleada.

Harry sonrió **.-** No me di cuenta, cuando mamá la sirva lo veré.

 **-** Y quedaron muy sabrosas **-.** Le dijo Hermione sentada a su lado.

Harry la miró alzando una ceja pero sonriendo **.-** ¿Cómo sabes que quedaron sabrosas?

Hermione sonrió **.-** Fuimos las chef así que siempre probamos lo que hacemos.

 **-** De que haya quedado sabrosa **-.** Dijo Victoria **.-** Eso si te lo puedo asegurar, Hermione fue la que se encargó de la mezcla, Luna y yo solo fuimos sus ayudantes.

 **-** Fue muy divertido hacer las tortas **-.** Dijo Luna de pronto **.-** Debemos repetirlo.

 **-** Por mí no hay problema **-.** Sonrió Lily.

 **-** Pero la próxima vez, la harás tu Luna, Tori y yo seremos tus ayudantes **-.** Le sonrió Hermione.

 **-** ¡Claro, claro! Y se la regalas a Neville **-.** Sugirió Tori.

El chico la miró, después a Luna y al ver como la rubia le sonreía, se sonrojó.

 **-** ¿Te gustan mucho las tortas Neville? **-.** Le preguntó.

El chico asintió pero Victoria fue la que respondió.

 **-** Oh Luna, a Neville le va a gustar todo lo que tú le des.

El chico se sonrojó violentamente, hasta Hermione la cual había malinterpretado las palabras, Luna se tardó pero de igual manera se sonrojó con fuerza.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Regañó Hermione.

La pelinegra se echó a reír.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Preguntó con inocencia **.-** No dije nada malo **-.** Sonrió **.-** ¿En serio lo malinterpretaste?

Las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron con fuerza, sin saber porque miró a Harry y cuando se encontró con sus ojos verdes su corazón se aceleró ocasionando más flujo sanguíneo, más color a sus mejillas.

 **-** Aquí tienen chicos **-.** Dijo Sirius llegando con James y Matthew, los tres llevaban platos con pedazos de torta.

 **-** ¡Gracias!

 **-** Realmente está sabrosa **-.** Aduló Harry al probarla **.-** Te quedó buenísima Mione, gracias.

La chica lo miró volviéndose a sonrojar.

 **-** ¿Sabes? **-.** Le susurró Tori a Alex **.-** Ahora no me causa gracia ese comportamiento entre los dos sabiendo que ambos tienen ridículos noviazgos.

Alexander sonrió y se inclinó dándole un beso en la coronilla.

 **-** A lo mejor esto solo es un obstáculo para cuando por fin estén juntos sepan por todo lo que pasaron, su relación perdure.

Frunció el ceño **.-** Tú y yo no hemos pasado por eso.

 **-** No fue necesario, además ya me encargaré de yo, de que nuestra relación perdure para siempre **-.** Le susurró.

Tori sonrió **.-** No lo harás solo **.-** Le aseguró besándolo.

 **-** Ay vamos chicos **-.** Se quejó Draco **.-** ¿No se cansan con torturarme en Hogwarts?

Tori se separó riéndose de Alexander.

 **-** Ya te veré **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

El rubio miró disimuladamente a donde Ginny pero resulta que la chica lo estaba mirando así que se sonrojó apartando la mirada del Malfoy.

Draco bufó **.-** Si claro.

Tori se puso de pie sentándose o mejor dicho tirándose en las piernas de Draco el cual la tenía doblada sobre la rodilla.

 **-** ¡Carajo Tori! **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¿Quieres tirarnos?

La chica se rió dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Ginny bufó con molestia **.-** ¿Qué tienes con sentarte en las piernas de los hombres?

Tori la miró alzando una ceja **.-** Alexander es mi novio **-.** Aclaró **.-** Y Draco es mi amigo, además, ¿Cuál es tu problema con eso? ¿Te molesta que me siente en las piernas de Draco? **-.** Le espetó con intención.

Ginny no supo que responderle pero sus mejillas rojas lo decían todo.

Draco suspiró y miró a Harry, este también lo miraba.

 **-** Es el colmo que también te pongas exquisita con Draco, ¿No se supone que Harry es tu novio? **-.** Preguntó **.-** ¿En qué mundo vives?

Draco alargó una mano tapándole la boca.

 **-** Basta Tori **-.** Le pidió **.-** Recuerda que estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Harry.

La chica resopló cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

 **-** ¿Quiénes se van a ir contigo? **-.** Le preguntó Lily a Tori cuando se estaban despidiendo.

 **-** Alexander, Luna y Hermione **-.** Le respondió.

 **-** ¿Alexander? **-.** Preguntó Matt.

 **-** Si papá, Alex es mi novio no de Harry **-.** Recordó.

 **-** ¡Ni en sus mejores sueños! **-.** Espetó el chico sonrojado.

Alexander se rió **.-** Tranquilo Harry, de toda maneras no eres mi tipo.

 **-** Idiota **-.** Masculló.

 **-** Papá, Luna y Hermione van a dormir en mi habitación **-.** Le dejó en claro **.-** Así que quita esa cara.

 **-** Pues claro que si **-.** Espetó Anastasia **.-** Todavia no están listos para hacer cositas.

 **-** ¡Mamá! **-.** Chilló Victoria que se había sonrojado violentamente, sobre todo al acordarse de lo que había pasado en la Sala Común.

 **-** Yo también me voy con ustedes **-.** Dijo de pronto.

 **-** ¿Draco? **-.** Preguntó extrañado Harry.

 **-** Sí, me voy con Tori, creo que con Neville y Ron es suficiente.

Harry vio a Tori y después al rubio.

 **-** Pensé que te ibas a quedar aquí, ¿No íbamos a jugar hasta tarde?

 **-** Escucha, creo que ya lo sabes, así que tienes que imaginarte que no es muy sensato de mi parte que me quede aquí **-.** Lo miró **.-** Además Alexander y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Alexander lo miró y alzó una ceja sin comprender.

 **-** Soy heterosexual **-.** Espetó **.-** Tori me gusta por eso es mi novia.

 **-** Ya quisieras que fueras mi tipo, Stone **-.** Fue lo que le contestó el rubio.

Harry agarró a Draco del brazo deteniéndolo.

 **-** Debemos hablar **-.** Le dijo.

El rubio sonrió **.-** No te preocupes por eso ahora.

 **-** Draco...

 **-** Confía en mí **-.** Le pidió, Harry suspiró soltándolo.

 **-** Si ya estamos listos **-.** Dijo Anastasia **.-** Podemos irnos.

* * *

Buenas noches!

Estoy en el límite… Después de este capítulo solo tengo uno y medio listo también para publicar… Haré todo mi esfuerzo por escribir bastante mañana, estoy llegando al último año de Hogwarts y no estoy segura de como plasmarlo, no quiero darle un final apresurado, esa es la cuestión.

El otro punto que querías decirle es que creo que lo finalizaré justo cuando terminen sus estudios en Hogwarts ya que estoy pensando, se me ha ocurrido pero no estoy segura aun de hacer una segunda parte de esta historia, (Que quedé claro que si me animo será más corta, o eso espero)

Bueno he ahí mis puntos, xD

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo…

¡Si, Hermione y Tori se reconciliaron! :3

 **Lissy Zavala:** Me encantó Tobinny xD

 **Angely04:** Jajaja te entiendo referente a Draco y a Ginny… El que estén juntos es un oscuro deseo de mi corazón… No, tampoco así xD Pero no sé, simplemente me gustan como parejas asi ella me caiga de la patada jajaja (Esta de más decir que no me gusta Ginny Cannon xD)

PD: ¿Tus votos?

 **FloARJF:** Entonces compartimos la misma alma gemela jajaja xD Yo también extrañaba a Tobías :3 (Creo que eso fue lo que me impulsó a embarazar a las mujeres xD) Shiii :3 esa escena d ela garrita también me derritió por eso coloqué lo de que Tori se imaginó a un Harry chiquito :3 ¡Mentes pervertidas a la acción! Jajajaja xD ¿Por qué Harry resulta tan complicado? T.T Se está vengando por separarlo de su Mione… Yo lo sé.

Respecto a la escena del ultimo spoiler... Se me ocurrió una idea supe bizarra hahahaha pero no creo que la vaya a plasmar! xD

¡Los quiero! :3

Nos leemos! :D

Próxima Cita: Indefinida

Mini Spoiler xD

 **Capítulo XXXV ''Amortentia''**

 _-Hoy quiero hacer lo que me venga en gana y te aseguro que tampoco tendré remordimiento aseguró mirándolo a los ojos, éstos brillaban con decisión._

 _Harry no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba en shock, ansiaba esa reacción en ella pero no se la esperaba._

* * *

 _Tori tuvo que correr para alcanzarla, al llegar la abrazó por la cintura desde atrás reteniéndola._

-Suéltame ó.-Estoy segura que preferirías abrazar a Alexander que a mí dijo.

 _Tori sonrió divertida, ¿Acaso estaba celosa?_

 _Se colocó frente a ella sin quitar el gesto divertido, Hermione bufó._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Es confuso_ _ **-.**_ _Dijo_ _ **.-**_ _Huele como a madera tallada, guantes de cuero, tierra húmeda y menta_ _ **-.**_ _Finalizó sonrojada._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Mi armotentia olía a... **-.** Sonrió sin poderlo evitar_ _ **.-**_ _Las hojas de los libros cuando ya son viejos, al olor del café recién hecho de la mañana, a vainilla._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Me dijo que olió a chocolate, tierra mojada y agua salada **-.** Frunció el ceño._

* * *

 _-Entonces oliste chocolate, libros, tierra mojada y ó._

* * *

 **PD:** Déjenme decirles que no fue nada fácil escoger los olores… Fue todo un reto… Espero haya quedado bien.


	25. 6to Año-Amortentia

'' **6to Año-Amortentia''**

 **-** ¿En serio quieres hablar? **-.** Le preguntó Alexander.

 **-** No, solamente era para que Harry creyera.

 **-** Escucha **-.** Le pidió **.-** Sé que Harry es tu mejor amigo, pero si quieres puedes hablar conmigo, no tengo ningún problema.

Draco bufó **.-** ¿De qué podemos hablar? ¿De cómo mi mejor amigo se volvió novio de la chica que me gusta? Ya estoy cansado de eso **-.** Resopló.

 **-** Te mentiría si te dijera que se cómo te sientes, porque no tengo idea, pero vamos Draco, sé que las cosas son algo absurdas y locas pero no por eso te vas a poner de esa manera.

Draco lo miró.

 **-** Te he visto y también por lo que Tori siempre dice de ti, sé que eres fuerte y nunca te rindes a pesar de lo que suceda **-.** Le dijo **.-** Y te parecerá absurdo lo que te voy a decir, pero estoy casi seguro de que le gustas a Ginny y también sé que tú lo sabes.

El rubio suspiró **.-** En realidad creía que eran ideas mías pero si tú lo estás diciendo quiere decir que si hay posibilidades de que le guste.

 **-** No hay posibilidades, le gustas **-.** Le aclaró **.-** ¿Crees que Tori no lo sospecha también? Por eso la provocó hace rato.

 _ **-**_ _¿Te molesta que me siente en las piernas de Draco?_ _ **-.**_ _Le espetó con intención._

 _Ginny no supo que responderle pero sus mejillas rojas lo decían todo._

 **-** Pero a ella le gusta Harry desde que lo conoció y como ahora son "novios" no le va a parar a este nuevo sentimiento hacia ti, esta confundida, me he dado cuenta de eso **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Sí, también lo creo, como sé que a Harry no le gusta Ginny, por eso he tratado de ir poco a poco con ella es solo que... **-.** Suspiró **.-** Mientras Harry siga con este juego, Ginny no se va a interesar en mí completamente.

Alexander se hizo el pensativo.

 **-** ¿Has pensado que el culpable de todo esto fue el Weasley al haberle pedido a Hermione que fuera su novia?

Draco sonrió **.-** Desde tu punto de vista, puede decirse que sí, pero, ¿Acaso sabes que fue lo que lo impulsó a pedirle a Hermione que fuera su novia?

Alexander frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **-** ¿Quiénes se volvieron pareja antes que él y Hermione?

 **-** Tori y yo... ¡Joder! **-.** Masculló **.-** Ya sabía yo que al idiota ese le gusta Victoria.

 **-** Creo que te tardaste **-.** Espetó burlón.

 **-** No es eso, tenía mi sospecha solo que me confundió cuando se volvió novio de Hermione **-.** Frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Qué se supone que quiere lograr siendo novio de Hermione?

Draco se encogió de hombros **.-** No tengo la menor idea ya que si realmente creyó que haciendo eso le daría celos a Tori, en verdad que esta grave de la cabeza.

 **-** Quizás no consiguió celos en Tori pero sí logró que ella y Hermione se separaran y puede que ya se hayan arreglado, pero está más que claro que Tori no quiere saber de la existencia del Weasley.

 **-** Es que ella sospecha que las intenciones de él con Hermione no son sinceras.

 **-** Y no se equivocó, pero eso sí **-.** Lo miró **.-** No le vayas a decir nada a Tori.

Alexander suspiró **.-** Lo sé.

* * *

 **-** Por un momento pensé que no te despedirías de tu novio **-.** Le dijo Tori cuando llegaban a la casa de Harry.

En dos días volvían a Hogwarts, por esa razón, los Weasley y Alexander tenían que volver a sus casas ya que debían de arreglar sus baúles a diferencia de Hermione, Luna, Draco y Neville que se habían llevado sus pertenencias.

 **-** Deja tranquila a Hermione **-.** Le pidió Alexander **.-** Por favor, mira que no estaré para retenerte.

 **-** Créeme, Hermione ya es inmune a mis comentarios **-.** Enganchó el brazo de la castaña con el suyo **.-** ¿Verdad que si? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo.

Hermione colocó su mano sobre la de la chica.

 **-** Si no fuera así, en estos momentos no seríamos amigas.

Tori la abrazó sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?

 **-** Como también sabes que yo te quiero **-.** Le contestó Hermione.

 **-** ¿Hermione también se va? **-.** Preguntó Harry bajando las escaleras con Ginny enganchada a su brazo.

 **-** Nop.

Harry frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Entonces por qué...?

 **-** Que le diga a mi mejor amiga que la quiero no significa que se vaya **-.** Le dijo colocando los ojos en blanco.

 **-** ¿En qué momento le dijiste a Hermione que la querías? **-.** Preguntó Alexander **.-** Lo que hiciste fue hacerle una pregunta **-.** Le dijo pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

La chica le sacó la lengua.

 **-** Guarda esa lengua no creo que quieras que tus padres sepan que haces con ella **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

Las mejillas se Tori se tornaron rojas.

 **-** ¡Alexander! **-.** Chilló.

 **-** Oh, ¿Pero que pasa aquí? **-.** Preguntó Sirius apareciendo en la sala **.-** ¿La primera pelea oficial como novios?

 **-** Cállate Sirius **-.** Le espetó Tori.

Alexander se acercó abrazando a la chica.

 **-** Nos vemos en dos días **-.** Le sonrió al separarse.

Tori se alzó besándolo pero no pudo besarlo como quería ya que escuchó a alguien carraspear que no era otra persona si no su padre.

 **-** Eso lo pueden hacer en dos días y lejos de mi presencia **-.** Pidió.

Los chicos se rieron.

 **-** Nos vemos el primero **-.** Se despidió un poco seco Ron de Hermione, se inclinó dándole un beso para después dirigirse a la chimenea.

Ginny por su parte abrazó a Harry y al separarse lo besó hasta que el mismo Harry rompió el contacto.

 **-** ¿Y ahora qué? **-.** Preguntó Draco sentándose en el sillón.

 **-** ¡Rumba! **-.** Exclamó Tori sonriendo y sentándose a su lado.

 **-** ¿Qué rumba chica? **-.** Le preguntó Lily con Isabella en brazos.

 **-** No sé, es que ya estoy aburrida **-.** Suspiró.

 **-** Obvio que estás aburrida si ya se fue tu juguete, digo tu novio **-.** Dijo Draco burlón.

 **-** Si mal no recuerdo eras tú el que se le quería confesar en el cumpleaños de Harry **-.** Dijo divertida.

 **-** Cállate Tori.

La chica se rió.

 **-** Después de cinco años sigo sin entender cuál es tu manía de meterte con las personas **-.** Le dijo Hermione.

La chica se encogió de hombros **.-** Me causa un oscuro placer **-.** Le dijo echándose a reír.

 **-** Ella siempre ha sido así **-.** Dijo Lily **.-** Desde bebé **-.** Aclaró **.-** En el momento en que comenzó a gatear y a sentarse sola, iba hasta donde Harry a hacerle maldades.

 **-** Tengo entendido que así era papá con tío James **-.** Se excusó sonriendo.

 **-** Ah, pero tú me ganaste ya que Harry tan solo fue tu primera víctima **-.** Dijo Matt **.-** A él se sumaron después Neville y Draco.

 **-** Era la única niña rodeada de tres varones, ¿Que querías que hiciera? **-.** Preguntó sonriendo **.-** Tenía que dejarles en claro que no se podían meter conmigo.

 **-** Yo no podía ni fruncirle el ceño con molestia porque mamá me regañaba **-.** Bufó Draco.

 **-** Yo soy la princesita de nuestra generación, soy la única mujer descendiente de nuestras casas **-.** Exclamó vanidosa.

 **-** Tiene razón **-.** Dijo Neville **.-** Los Malfoy te tienen a ti y los Longbottom a mí, en cambio los Potter tuvieron a una niña.

 **-** Y por su forma de ser tan carismática cuando era tan solo una bebe, hizo que todo los que la conocían, la amaran, por eso Narcissa es así, incluso Alice **-.** Dijo Lily.

 **-** Quizás mamá no la conoció cuando era una bebe pero es más que claro que también quedó prendada del encanto se Tori **-.** Suspiró Hermione **.-** Pero eso es porque no conviven diario con ella y no la conocen como es **-.** Aseguró.

Harry, Draco y Neville asintieron dándole la razón a Hermione.

 **-** Ustedes si hablan paj... **-.** Se contuvo a tiempo, miró a su tía **.-** Ustedes si son habladores **-.** Corrigió.

Hermione alzó una ceja divertida al darse cuenta que Tori no había dicho la mala palabra.

 **-** Estoy casi segura de que eso no era lo que realmente ibas a decir **-.** La picó burlona.

 **-** Cállate Granger **-.** Espetó.

 **-** Sabes que te quiero Tori **-.** Le dijo lanzándole un beso.

 **-** Yo no **-.** Contestó la pelinegra.

 **-** Yo más **-.** Siguió la castaña.

* * *

 **-** ¡Chicas bajen ya o se nos hará tarde! **-.** Le gritó Anastasia desde planta.

 **-** ¡Ya vamos! **-.** Gritó en respuesta Tori.

A los segundos, Luna, Tori y Hermione bajaron las escaleras.

 **-** Vamos pues, súbanse al carro que se nos hace tarde **-.** Apuró Anastasia.

Las chicas se montaron, Hermione quedó en el medio con Tobías sobre las piernas.

* * *

 **-** Dame a Tobías Herm **-.** Le pidió Tori deteniéndose frente al muro **.-** Yo quiero pasar con él.

La castaña se acercó dándole al niño, Tori lo tomó en brazos y cruzó el muro seguida de Harry con su hermanita en brazos.

Poco a poco los demás fueron pasando.

Tori divisó a Alex comenzando a caminar hacia él, cuando hubo llegado se inclinó dándole un beso que Alexander volvió más largo hasta que sintió que alguien le halaba el cabello.

 **-** ¿Ya tan rápido te está celando? **-.** Preguntó al darse cuenta que quien lo golpeaba era Tobías.

Tori se rió **.-** Me cela hasta de Harry.

 **-** Buenos días Alexander **-.** Saludó Anastasia.

 **-** Buenos días señora Anastasia, ¿Cómo está?

La pelinegra mayor sonrió **.-** Muy bien, pero deja de ser tan formal, después de todos eres casi familia.

El chico se sonrojó pero asintió.

 **-** Ya nos tenemos que montar en el tren **-.** Avisó Hermione.

Tori besó a Tobías por toda la cara antes de entregárselo a su madre, todos se despidieron de los Potter mayores antes de subirse.

* * *

 **-** Estamos en 6to **-.** Dijo Tori **.-** ¿En serio es necesario ir al vagones de Prefectos? **-.** Se quejó pero a pesar de eso ya estaba vestida con el uniforme adornado con su placa de prefecta.

 **-** Claro que si **-.** Le dijo Hermione **.-** Nosotras somos las que debemos ayudar a los de 5to.

Tori resopló colocándose en pie.

 **-** Vamos antes de que me arrepienta **-** La apuró saliendo del vagón.

Harry se quedó mirando con aire ausente por la ventana, su cabeza era un remolino de dudas.

 _ **-**_ _Oye Harry_ _ **-.**_ _Lo llamó_ _ **.-**_ _¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo mordiéndose el labio con duda._

 _Harry la miró, alzó la ceja al ver su reacción._

 _ **-**_ _Puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras Mione_ _ **-.**_ _Le aseguró_ _ **.-**_ _Eso lo sabes de sobra_ _¿Cuál es la pena de repente?_

 _Hermione suspiró_ _ **.-**_ _Es que... Es una pregunta... Un tanto personal_ _ **-.**_ _Dudó._

 _Harry sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _¿Es que hay algo mío que a través de estos cinco años aún no conozcas?_

 _ **-**_ _Eso no ha pasado durante estos cinco años, si no hace unos meses_ _ **-.**_ _Lo miró llenándose de valor_ _ **.-**_ _¿Qué tanto te gusta Ginny?_

 _Harry se sorprendió ya que no se imaginó esa pregunta, pero la miró y sonrió._

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué tanto me gusta Ginny?_ _ **-.**_ _Repitió_ _ **.-**_ _¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó a su vez._

 _Hermione se sonrojó_ _ **.-**_ _Es solo que... Nunca te vi interesado en ella, hasta la misma Tori aseguraba que no te gustaba Ginny y de repente son novios._

 _Harry se hizo el desinteresado, incluso se rascó la barbilla._

 _ **-**_ _He sido sincero contigo durante estos cinco años, ¿Verdad?_ _ **-.**_ _Hermione asintió_ _ **.-**_ _Así que te seré sincero_ _ **-.**_ _La miró directamente a los ojos_ _ **.-**_ _Ginny es hermosa_ _ **-.**_ _Confesó_ _ **.-**_ _Con su largo cabello rojo y sus ojos azules, me recuerda a mamá_ _ **-.**_ _Sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Pero..._ _ **-.**_ _Suspiró volviéndola a mirar_ _ **.-**_ _No, no me gusta._

 _Hermione lo miró con sorpresa, ¿Qué no le gustaba Ginny?_

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó incrédula, sorprendida, no le creía._

 _Harry sonrió divertido al ver la cara de Hermione._

 _ **-**_ _¿No me crees?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó divertido._

 _ **-**_ _¿Debería?_ _ **-.**_ _Alzó una ceja indignada_ _ **.-**_ _Si en verdad no te gusta, ¿Cómo es que son novios?_

 _Harry se encogió de hombros._

 _Hermione lo miró esperando una respuesta, Harry en cambio se movió en el mueble acercándose más a ella, las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rojas y su corazón se aceleró._

 _Harry alargó una mano colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja acariciándole al mismo tiempo la mejilla._

 _ **-**_ _¿Te gusta Ron?_ _ **-.**_ _Susurró mirándola con intensidad a los ojos._

 _Pero Hermione no fue capaz de responderle, nada más con tener a Harry tan cerca se le nublaba el juicio._

 _ **-**_ _¿Te gusta o no te gusta Ron?_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió Harry._

 _ **-**_ _Yo..._

 _Harry se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de Hermione, ella se sorprendió al encontrarse ansiosa, anhelando el beso._

 _Cuando Harry sintió la respiración de Hermione sobre él dejo de acercarse, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Hermione comenzó a acercarse y cuando iban a rozarse los labios él la detuvo ya que aún la sostenía de la mejilla._

 _ **-**_ _Harry..._ _ **-.**_ _Susurró Hermione casi en súplica._

 _ **-**_ _Tienes novio_ _ **-.**_ _Le recordó mirándola a los ojos, estos le pedían a gritos que la besara_ _ **.-**_ _Y es mi amigo._

 _ **-**_ _Y tu novia es mi cuñada_ _ **-.**_ _Murmuró ella no muy convencida._

 _Harry le alzó el rostro tomándole del mentón._

 _ **-**_ _Créeme que eso no me impide besarte_ _ **-.**_ _Le dejó en claro._

 _Hermione lo miró con sorpresa, sus mejillas tornándose rojas._

 _ **-**_ _¿Entonces por qué...?_

 _ **-**_ _Porque yo sé cómo son las mayorías de las mujeres acerca de la fidelidad_ _ **-.**_ _La miró_ _ **.-**_ _Y estoy casi seguro de que si te besaba ibas a tener remordimiento por Ron._

 _Hermione alzó una ceja mirándolo_ _ **.-**_ _¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

 _Harry sonrió, ya había pescado._

 _ **-**_ _Vamos Mione_ _ **-.**_ _Otro punto a favor_ _ **.-**_ _Ron es tu novio y debes de respetarlo._

 _Hermione alzó más la ceja si era posible y se cruzó de brazos._

 _ **-**_ _Ginny es tu novia, ¿Ella no merece respeto?_

 _ **-**_ _Merece respeto porque es una chica, pero recuerda que te dije que no me gusta y ella sabe también cuales fueron mis acuerdos antes de volvernos novios._

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué?_

 _ **-**_ _No importa, es irrelevante, confía en mí, además recuerda que estamos hablando de las mujeres y su manía por la fidelidad_ _ **-.**_ _Volvió a atacar._

 _Hermione volvió a verlo indignada._

 _ **-**_ _O sea, ¿Me estás queriendo decir que tú no eres fiel?_ _ **-.**_ _Espetó._

 _Harry sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _A ti te seria fiel hasta la muerte._

 _A pesar de la molestia Hermione se sonrojó._

 _-Te voy a ser Harry.-Muero por lo miró con sorpresa, sus mejillas rojas.-Pero al menos que tú lo quieras o que tu tomes la iniciativa, eso no pasará._

 _-¿Por qué debo tomar la iniciativa yo?_

 _-Créeme que si nos besamos yo no seré el que sufra remordimiento alguno por culpa del miró.-Y tampoco quiero hacerte sentir mal._

 _Se enderezó separándose de Hermione, ella alargó una mano por instinto deteniéndolo, Harry la miró._

 _-Hoy quiero hacer lo que me venga en gana y te aseguro que tampoco tendré remordimiento aseguró mirándolo a los ojos, éstos brillaban con decisión._

 _Harry no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba en shock, ansiaba esa reacción en ella pero no se la esperaba y antes de poder seguir analizando la situación sintió los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos y todo raciocinio se esfumó de su mente._

 _Se acercó un poco más tomándola de la cintura como la posición en la que se encontraban le permitía, Hermione por su parte pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él atrayéndolo más a ella._

 _Se separaron por la falta de aire repentina, Harry le sonrió de lado logrando que el corazón se le acelerara aún más si es que era posible._

 _-Pues ahora no hay quien me avisó Harry antes de volverla a besar._

 _Hermione lo recibió gustosa correspondiéndole el beso con la misma intensidad que él le entregaba._

Unos brazos envolviéndolo lo trajeron al presente, por el reflejo del vidrio vio a Ginny detrás de él, suspiró antes de enderezarse y delicadamente quitarse los brazos de su ''novia'', miró a los asientos del frente donde estaba Luna, ella lo miraba, seguro estaba más que consciente de lo que pasaba por su mente ya que ella los había interrumpido sin intención alguna ese día.

-En estos momentos no estoy de humor dijo mirándola.

-Desde que llegamos estas así espetó Ron sin alzar la cara del psp.

Harry suspiró volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Es que acaso pasó algo durante estos días que no estuve? preguntó Ron esta vez mirándolo.

Harry lo miró pero desvió su mirada hacia la rubia, esta le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

-Venga dijo.-Anímate un poco, lo que pasó, pasó, ahora solo falta esperar que las consecuencias que traiga sean ó.

Harry se la devolvió sin poder evitarlo.

-Tienes toda la razón de acuerdo con ella.

-Como diría Tori, siempre la tengo **-.** Sonrió divertida.

Harry y Neville que estaba prestándole atención a la conversación se rieron.

* * *

Tori miraba hacia el cielo con cara de total aburrimiento, suspiró desviando la mirada hacia Hermione.

-¿En serio perdí esta noche de pasarla con Alex por ti y no me vas a decir nada? **-.** Preguntó.

Hermione alzó una ceja mirando ofendida a su amiga.

-Yo no te estoy obligando a estar aquí espetó cruzándose de brazos.-Si quieres te puedes ir con tu noviecito, no importa.

Victoria no pudo evitar reírse por la reacción de Hermione pero la castaña al verla reírse la fulminó con la mirada dándose media vuelta.

Tori tuvo que correr para alcanzarla, al llegar la abrazó por la cintura desde atrás reteniéndola.

-Suéltame Tori **-.** Ordenó.-Estoy segura que preferirías abrazar a Alexander que a mí **-.** Le dijo.

Tori sonrió divertida, ¿Acaso estaba celosa?

Se colocó frente a ella sin quitar el gesto divertido, Hermione bufó.

-Vamos la miró, en serio estaba comenzando a odiar el mote.-Era echando un puchero.-Obvio que no me estas obligando, estoy aquí por propia ó.

Hermione la miró pero aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hermione! .-¡Qué era broma! ó.

Tori la miró de arriba, abajo.

-¿Qué? **-.** Preguntó la castaña al ver como la miraba.

 **-** ¿Tienes la regla? **-.** Preguntó.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo.

 **-** ¡Lily!

La pelinegra alzó sus manos en un gesto de "Yo no hice nada"

 **-** ¿Y ahora qué? **-.** Le preguntó **.-** No hice nada, fue una simple pregunta, ¿Qué tiene de malo? **-.** Preguntó extrañada **.-** Te la hago por tu estado de ánimo.

Tori vio la expresión de Hermione y antes de que pudiera regañarla se le adelantó.

 **-** Sabes muy bien que cuando te baja la regla también te afecta hormonalmente...

 **-** Cállate Tori **-.** Espetó mirándola.

La chica cerró la boca e hizo una seña como pasándose un cierre sobre los labios.

Hermione al verla suspiró.

 **-** Deja la gafedad que esto es serio.

Tori movió los labios como si estuviera hablando pero sin abrir la boca.

-¡Tori! ó

La chica alzó los hombros mirándola, se señaló los labios.

Hermione resopló acercándose haciendo lo mismo que ella habla hecho pero al contrario como si estuviese abriendo el cierre.

-Vamos Herm, ¿Por qué estas así? sonrió coqueta acercándose hasta ella tomándola de la cintura, aprovechó que era ligeramente más alta que la castaña para inclinarse y susurrarle en el oído.-Lo de Alexander es solo pantalla, sabes muy bien que yo te prefiero mil veces a ti, pero tu aun no quieres aceptar que sientes lo mismo... que dejar de hablar por la carcajada que estuvo a punto de salírsele.

Hermione se alejó de ella de golpe.

-¡Tori! ó, sus mejillas rojas como una manzana.

Al ver el rostro de Hermione a la Potter le fue imposible aguantar las carcajadas que salieron de su boca, incluso dobló su cuerpo hacia delante.

Hermione suspiró sobándose la frente.

-¡Tenías que haber visto tu cara! ó Tori sin dejar de reírse.

-¿Quién te asegura que tú me puedes gustar? ó alzando una ceja y con una medio sonrisa.

Tori la miró sonriendo.-Aparte de los ojos soy idéntica a espetó.

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse.

 **-** Además **-.** Siguió la chica **.-** Yo soy tu tipo **-.** Aseguró sonriendo **.-** Te volverías loca con Luna.

Hermione sonrió **.-** Eso no te lo niego.

 **-** ¡Sí! **-.** Exclamó la Potter **.-** Por fin sonreíste, eso es lo que quería lograr **-.** Suspiró **.-** Primera vez que me cuesta tanto.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, en serio que Tori era un caso.

 **-** ¿Ahora ya te sientes relajada para decirme que fue lo que pasó con Harry? **-.** Preguntó mirándola.

Hermione también la miró.

 **-** No debería de sorprenderme que sepas.

 **-** En realidad no sé qué pasó **-.** Le aclaró **.-** No he hablado con Harry, pero está más que claro que pasó algo entre los dos **-.** La miró **.-** Incluso puedo deducirlo pero prefiero que me lo digas.

Hermione suspiró acercándose a la baranda, Tori se colocó a su lado.

 **-** Nos besamos **-.** Susurró mirando hacia el bosque.

Tori suspiró frotándose la frente, en serio, serio que estaba empezando a odiarlos.

 **-** Pero quedó así porque Luna nos interrumpió.

 **-** Luna me hizo un comentario **-.** Sonrió divertida.

 **-** Harry también me dijo que Ginny no le gusta **-.** La miró.

Tori sonrió **.-** ¿No te llevo diciendo eso desde segundo año?

 **-** Pero son novios **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Hermione no me hagas hablar por favor **-.** La miró **.-** No quiero volver a discutir contigo.

Hermione suspiró mirando otra vez al bosque.

 _ **-**_ _¿Te gusta Ron?_

La misma pregunta hecha por ambos pelinegros.

 **-** Harry me confunde **-.** Tori la miró **.-** Esto que siento... Qué solo él me hace sentir... **-.** Cerró los ojos.

 _Hermione lo recibió gustosa correspondiéndole el beso con la misma intensidad que él le entregaba._

 **-** Pero a pesar de que no le guste, Ginny es su novia.

 **-** Y Ron es tu novio **-.** Dijo Tori.

Hermione volteó a verla.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres decir...?

Tori no respondió pero no era necesario, Hermione había entendido lo que quiso decir y también entendía la mirada que Victoria le dirigió.

 _Una semana después_

 **-** Según mamá **-.** Dijo Harry mientras caminaban **.-** Slughorn es un buen profesor **-.** Recordó frunciendo el ceño.

 **-** Eso no me importa **-.** Exclamó Tori que iba del brazo de Draco **.-** Snape es bueno en DCAO pero nadie como Remus.

 **-** A buena hora vino Dora a quedar embarazada **-.** Se quejó Harry **.-** Faltando dos años para graduarnos.

 **-** Harry **-.** Regañó Hermione.

 **-** El problema no es el embarazo de Dora **-.** Dijo Tori **.-** El problema es la insistencia de Remus de pasar todos esos meses al lado de ella.

 **-** Es su esposo y el padre del niño, está en todo su derecho **-.** Salió a defender Hermione.

 **-** Pero por estar en todo su derecho nos viene a jod... **-.** Harry miró a Hermione que estaba caminando a su lado **.-** Por estar en su derecho nos viene a perjudicar las clases, ¿Snape dando DCAO? **-.** Resopló **.-** Ya pasó una semana y no me acostumbro.

 **-** Mi mamá y mi tía podrán haber dicho maravillas de Slughorn, pero prefiero mil veces a Snape dándonos pociones **-.** Insistió Tori.

 **-** Dejen de quejarse **-.** Pidió Hermione deteniéndose frente al salón **.-** El profesor Slughorn dijo que hoy haríamos una poción difícil, céntrense en eso y dejen de llamar a los profesores nada más por su apellido **-.** Miró a ambos pelinegros antes de entrar.

 **-** ¿Ahora me vas a decir que nos pueden expulsar por llamarlos nada más por su apellido? **-.** Preguntó entrando detrás de ella.

 **-** ¡Buenas tardes! **-.** Saludó Horace **.-** Si ya están todos, podemos comenzar.

La clase constaba solo de 20 alumnos.

 **-** Como les dije la semana pasada **-.** Comenzó **.-** Hoy haremos nuestra primera poción avanzada.

Tori alzó el brazo, Horace le dio la palabra.

 **-** ¿Qué son esos tres calderos detrás suyo?

El profesor sonrió.

 **-** Curiosa como tu madre **-.** Aseguró **.-** Para poder preparar una buena poción deben de poder reconocer las pociones solamente con verlas u olerlas **-.** Aseguró **.-** También está el hecho de que estas tres pociones aquí detrás son del nivel de ÉXTASIS, ninguno la ha preparado pero por lo menos deberían de conocerlas.

Dio un paso atrás hasta donde estaban los calderos.

 **-** Voy a abrir uno por uno **-.** Anunció **.-** Y el que crea reconocerla, alzará la mano.

Abrió el primero dejando en evidencia un líquido blanco y transparente, parecía agua.

 **-** ¿Alguien sabe de qué poción se trata?

Rápidamente la mano de Hermione se alzó, Slughorn le dio la palabra.

 **-** Es _Veritesarum_ **-.** Contestó con seguridad **.-** Una poción incolora e inodora que obliga a quien la bebe a decir la verdad **-.** Agregó.

 **-** Muy bien señorita Granger **-.** Felicitó el profesor.

Se acercó al segundo caldero quitándole la tapa, este dejó en evidencia una sustancia que parecía lodo.

Por segunda vez la mano de Hermione se alzó.

 **-** Es poción multijugos señor **-.** Contestó.

 **-** Excelente señorita Granger **-.** Horace les echó una mirada a los Potter como esperando a que ellos respondieran.

Le quitó la tapa al tercer caldero dejando en evidencia una poción de color rosado pálido.

 **-** Es Amortentia **-.** Respondió Victoria antes de que Hermione.

 **-** ¡Muy bien señorita Potter! **-.** Felicitó Horace a la pelinegra **.-** Es el filtro de amor más poderoso que existe, pero claro, este no crea amor verdadero si no una...

Tori frunció el ceño cuando el olor de la Armotentia le llegó a la nariz, Hermione la miró.

 **-** ¿A qué te huele? **-.** Preguntó sonriendo.

 **-** A Alexander **-.** Dijo sin pensar, al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojó **.-** ¡Quise decir que me huele a... **-.** Trató de corregirse pero ya era muy tarde, Hermione la miraba divertida, suspiró derrotada **.-** ¿Y a ti a que te huele? **-.** Regresó divertida.

Hermione miró rápida y disimuladamente hacia donde Harry antes de contestar.

 **-** Es confuso **-.** Dijo **.-** Huele como a madera tallada, guantes de cuero, tierra húmeda y menta **-.** Finalizó sonrojada ya que por tan extraños que eran los olores solo tenía a una persona en la mente.

 **-**... bueno, ahora si **-.** Dijo Slughorn **.-** Cada quien colóquese frente a su caldero y preparen la primera poción que sale en el libro **-.** Miró a Hermione **.-** Por cierto, 20 puntos para Gryffindor **-.** Sonrió.

* * *

-¿A qué rayos está jugando Ron? **-.** Espetó Harry con clara molestia.

Era media noche y se encontraba en la Torre de Astronomía junto a Tori.

La pelinegra alzó una ceja.

 **-** No puedo creerlo, ¿El amigo perfecto acaso hizo algo? **-.** Preguntó "sorprendida".

Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta que se estaba burlando de él.

 **-** Ya, vale **-.** Dijo Tori rodando los ojos **.-** ¿Qué hizo Ron?

 **-** Mi armotentia olía a... **-.** Sonrió sin poderlo evitar **.-** Las hojas de los libros cuando ya son viejos, al olor del café recién hecho de la mañana, a ó a su prima **.-** Olía a Hermione.

 **-** Estás enamorado de ella **-.** Recordó **.-** Lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver Ron.

La sonrisa que Harry tenia se borró volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

 **-** Se supone que Ron está con Hermione porque le gusta **-.** Espetó con cierta molestia.

 **-** Se supone **-.** Dijo Tori no muy convencida.

 **-** Su amortentia no se parece en nada a la mía **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Me dijo que olió a chocolate, tierra mojada y agua salada **-.** Frunció el ceño.

Tori lo miró **.-** ¡Lo sabía! **-.** Exclamó, frunció el ceño **.-** Al idiota ese no le gusta Hermione.

-¿Entonces por qué le pidió que fuera su novia? **-.** Preguntó indignado.

 **-** Debe de estar tramando algo o no sé, es que ahora si lo voy a...

 **-** No **-.** La detuvo Harry **.-** Vamos con calma.

Tori lo miró incrédula **.-** ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? ¡¿Como que con calma?! **-.** Le espetó molesta **.-** ¡El idiota ese está jugando con Hermione!

 **-** ¡Lo sé! **-.** Replicó Harry **.-** ¿Crees que Hermione no me importa? Solamente déjame manejar la situación.

Victoria resopló **.-** ¿De la misma manera que manejaste la situación cuando se volvieron novios?

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-** Admito que cometí un error **-.** Suspiró **.-** Pero esta vez te prometo que no volverá a suceder **-.** La miró a los ojos **.-** Y aunque no lo creas, quiero ir con calma por Hermione.

 **-** ¿Por Hermione? **-.** Preguntó confundida.

 **-** Puede que a Hermione no le guste Ron **-.** Dijo **.-** Pero igual debemos ir con calma porque así no le guste, le va a afectar que él haya jugado con ella.

Tori resopló **.-** Joder, tienes razón.

-Vamos con calma **-.** Insistió **.-** Y digo vamos porque sé aunque te pida que no hagas nada, no me harás ni una pizca de caso.

Tori sonrió **.-** Adoro que me conozcas.

Harry también sonrió **.-** Ahora vamos antes de que se haga más tarde.

* * *

Buenas noches!

Esta semana será mi última de clases y por ende tengo examen desde este lunes hasta una presentación el lunes que viene… Espero sobreviva…

Enyguey…. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo… :D

Ya falta poco para que todo se aclare :O

¡Momento Harmony! :3

¡Kiss Harmony! 3

 **Angely04:** Error mío xD Se me olvidó que los habías dejado en ''Hacerte el Amor'' Poco a poco todo va tomando su rumbo xD Solo un poquito más de paciencia que falta poco…

 **Lissy Zavala:** Ron está caminando por la cuerda floja… Ya falta poco para que caiga :D

 **FloARJF:** Jajaja sii esa escena de Lily y Anastasia se me ocurrió de repente xD Salio sola… Me deje llevar jajajaja ¿Cuál mente pervertida? Jajajaja Ummm vamo a ver qué puedo hacer al respecto con el Harmony xD No quiero que haya poco… Pero a pesar de eso los olores me costaron xD

¡Los quiero! :3

Nos leemos! :D

Próxima Cita: Indefinida

Mini Spoiler xD

 _ **-**_ _¿Cómo sabes lo que Ron olió?_

 _ **-**_ _Harry me lo dijo._

 _Hermione frunció el ceño_ _ **.-**_ _¿Por qué?_

 _ **-**_ _Porque si en serio tú le gustaras a Ron, él hubiese olido lo mismo que olió Harry en la amortentia._

 _Hermione abrió los ojos._

 _-¿Qué dijiste?_

* * *

 _-Por ser un idiota **-.** Admitió.-Por no confesarte mis sentimientos aquel en el día en el autobús._

 _Hermione lo miró con sorpresa._

 _-Por en vez de luchar por ti, enfrentarme a Ron, decidí tontamente aceptar este absurdo noviazgo con Ginny para supuestamente darte celos._

* * *

 _llamó._

 _El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la mesa de la Sala Común, giró la cara cuando la escuchó._

 _-Necesito hablar contigo._

* * *

 _Trató de separarse de la pared pero no pudo, se dio cuenta que algo lo retenía contra el muro pero estaba seguro que no era la fuerza de la chica, la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que era, los de ella brillaban conteniendo la magia._

 _-Victoria..._

 _-¡¿A qué rayos estás jugando?!_

 _Ron sintió una fuerza empujarlo mas contra la pared._

* * *

 **PD:** ¿Les confieso algo? Esa escena de Tori y Hermione xD Me dejó un pensamiento un poco bizarro… xD Pero como ya dije, dudo mucho que lo pueda plasmar jajaja


	26. Sii Al Fin Juntos'

**''Por Fin Juntos''**

 **-** Me contaron por ahí que me oliste en tu armotentia **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

Tori se sonrojó violentamente.

 **-** ¿Quién fue el traidor? **-.** Preguntó molesta pero sus mejillas rojas no ayudaban.-O traidora **-.** Agregó al acordarse de Hermione.

Alexander sonrió haciendo la seña de silencio **.-** Se dice el pecado más no el pecador.

 **-** Idiota **-.** Insultó cruzándose de brazos.

Alexander sonrió acercándose a ella, la envolvió con sus brazos besándole la cabeza.

 **-** ¿Qué oliste tú? **-.** Le preguntó separándose un poco de él.

Alex sonrió **.-** Olí chocolate, el mismo chocolate que te gusta beber **-.** La miró intensamente **.-** A humedad.

Tori frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Humedad?

Alex rió **.-** No exactamente, me olió a lluvia, ¿Sabes? Ese olor que pega cuando llueve.

Tori sonrió **.-** A tierra mojada.

 **-** Eso, a tierra mojada **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Me encanta la lluvia **-.** Dijo ella.

 **-** Eso lo tengo más que claro **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** ¿Qué más? **-.** Insistió sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Te recuerdas el olor que desprende la playa? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** ¡Claro! **-.** Volvió a sonreír **.-** Ese olor me encanta.

 **-** Bueno, ese olor y también, no puede faltar, el olor que desprenden las hojas de los libros cuando los abres por primera vez o después de estar mucho tiempo cerrados **-.** Le dijo mirándola con intensidad.

Tori se alzó de puntillas besándolo.

Alexander la tomó de la cintura con posesión e incrementando la intensidad del beso.

 **-** Entonces, chocolate, libros, tierra mojada y playa **-.** Dijo ella.

 **-** Una descripción tuya en olores **-.** Aseguró **.-** La dulzura del chocolate, la sabiduría de los libros, la frescura de la lluvia y la... **-.** Se quedó pensando **.-** ¿Salubridad del agua salada? **-.** Preguntó divertido.

Tori no pudo evitar reírse por lo último.

 **-** No se me ocurrió que comparar con el agua salada **-.** Admitió sonriendo.

Tori lo volvió a besar pero se separó de golpe cuando captó algo.

 _ **-**_ _Su amortentia no se parece en nada a la mía_ _ **-.**_ _Le aclaró_ _ **.-**_ _Me dijo que olió a chocolate, tierra mojada y agua salada_ _ **-.**_ _Frunció el ceño._

 **-** Chocolate, tierra mojada y agua salada **-.** Repitió.

Alexander la miró **.-** Eso fue lo que olí, pero te faltó los libros.

Tori negó con la cabeza.

 **-** ¡Eso también fue lo que olió Ron!

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Preguntó, frunció el ceño con clara molestia **.-** ¿Cómo es que sabes?

 **-** Harry me lo dijo **-.** Se apoyó de la baranda **.-** Eso solo quiere decir que... **-.** Frunció el ceño **.-** ¡Yo le gusto al idiota ese! **-.** Estalló **.-** ¿Por qué demonios le pidió a Hermione que fuera su novia si yo soy la que le gusta?

Alexander se encogió de hombros **.-** Quizás creyó que te iba a dar celos.

 **-** ¿Celos? **-.** Bufó **.-** Él lo que es un grandísimo egoísta, pero esto no se va a quedar así **-.** Sentenció.

* * *

 **-** Necesito hablar contigo **-.** Le dijo seria.

Hermione la miró, rara veces Tori se comportaba de esa manera.

 **-** Claro, no hay problema **-.** Aceptó.

 **-** Es acerca de Ron **-.** Avisó.

 **-** Tori...

 **-** En serio es importante **-.** La miró a los ojos **.-** Confía en mi **-.** Le pidió.

La castaña suspiró antes de asentir.

 **-** Harry me pidió que fuera con calma pero no puedo, no sabiendo que Ron está jugando contigo **-.** La miró.

Hermione se sorprendió **.-** ¿Qué Ron está jugando conmigo? **-.** Repitió incrédula.

 **-** Escúchame por favor **-.** Le pidió sabiendo cómo podía reaccionar **.-** Sé muy bien que como no me gusta Ron tú crees que soy capaz de inventarme algo para perjudicarlos, pero esto no es mentira Hermione **-.** La miró **.-** Esto es la verdad.

Hermione no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, ¿Por qué Ron haría eso? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

 **-** ¿Por qué crees qué Ron está jugando conmigo? **-.** Empezó por ahí.

Tori suspiró, ya había sospechado que no sería tan fácil, se mordió el labio, ¿Le decía que a Ron le gustaba era ella? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Hermione? Más allá de que son mejores amigas, saber que a tu supuesto novio no le gustas si no que prefiere a tu mejor amiga... No es fácil de asimilar.

 **-** ¿Entonces? **-.** Insistió Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

Tori se pasó una mano por la cara.

 **-** Solo lo sé **-.** Decidió no contarle la verdad.

 **-** ¿Solo lo sabes? **-.** Repitió.

 **-** Alexander piensa que... **-.** ¡Al diablo! **.-** Alexander cree que yo le gusto a Ron.

Hermione se quedó en shock, ¿Qué a Ron le gustaba Tori? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué le pidió que fuera su novia?

 **-** ¿Y tú crees eso?

Tori la miró incrédula.

 _¡Claro que lo creía!_

 **-** Alexander es tu novio **-.** Espetó la castaña **.-** Si hay un chico que le caiga mal, en este caso Ron, y que se acerque a ti, creerá que tú le gustas **-.** Respondió sin más.

 **-** ¿What? **-.** No podía creer lo que insinuaba Hermione **.-** Alexander no es celoso o no como tú crees **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Además, ¿Ponerse celoso de Ron? **-.** Bufó **.-** Ni que Ron y yo fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo.

 **-** Por eso mismo **-.** Insistió **.-** Es absurdo que se ponga celoso de Harry, es más que obvio que a Neville le gusta Luna, Draco es más hermano tuyo que amigo **-.** Recalcó **.-** Con eso nos quedamos con Ron.

 **-** ¿Sabes que lo que estas insinuando es completamente absurdo? **-.** Le espetó.

 **-** Si en verdad tú le gustas a Ron, ¿Por qué me pidió que fuera su novia? **-.** Preguntó de manera obvia.

 **-** ¡No sé! **-.** Espetó **.-** ¡Es tu novio, no el mío! ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

Hermione sonrió **.-** Déjame adivinar, Alexander cree que fue para darte celos.

 **-** No es lo que haya dicho o no, pero es lo más lógico **-.** Hermione bufó **.-** Si esas eran realmente sus intenciones, déjame decirte que Ronald es más tonto de lo que creí ya que es más que obvio que no funcionó, pero aunque no lo creas si ha sacado provecho de toda esta situación.

Hermione frunció el ceño **.-** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **-** Desde que tú y Ron se volvieron novios, tu y yo lo que hemos hecho es discutir y todo por culpa de él **-.** Señaló lo obvio.

Hermione se sorprendió descruzando los brazos, era verdad.

 **-** ¿Qué ganaría él con eso?

Tori se encogió de hombros **.-** No importa si él sale ganando o no, ¿No estas entendiendo Hermione? El premio eres tú **-.** Le dijo, la castaña frunció el ceño **.-** Eres mi mejor amiga, eres mega importante en mi vida y ahora te estoy perdiendo por culpa de él, Ron te tiene en su poder.

 **-** Eso no...

 **-** Escúchame **-.** Suspiró **.-** No quiero volver a pelear contigo Mione, ¿Ron te dijo que olió en la amortentia? **-.** Hermione negó **.-** Alexander olió chocolate, tierra mojada, libros y el aroma que desprende el mar.

 **-** ¿Agua salada?

Tori sonrió, eso era lo que quería **.-** Si, sabes bien lo que me gusta la playa, ahora quiero que le preguntes al Weasley que fue lo que él olió en su amortentia.

 **-** ¿Cómo sabes lo que Ron olió?

 **-** Harry me lo dijo **-.** Sabia que no debía de decirlo pero no le importó.

Hermione frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Por qué?

 **-** Porque si en serio tú le gustaras a Ron, él hubiese olido lo mismo que olió Harry en la amortentia **-.** Confesó mirándola.

Hermione abrió los ojos.

 **-** ¿Qué dijiste? **-.** Preguntó sorprendida.

Tori sonrió **.-** Harry olió las hojas de los libros cuando ya están viejas, al café recién hecho y a vainilla.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

 **-** Te gustan los libros, te gusta el café recién colado en la mañana, ¿O no recuerdas como lo bebes todas las mañanas con mi madre y mi tía cuando te quedas en mi casa? **-.** Preguntó sonriendo **.-** ¿Que aroma es el que tiene el shampoo que te echas en el cabello?

 **-** Vainilla... **-.** Respondió sin creerlo.

 **-** Ahora pregúntale al Weasley que olió él en su amortentia **-.** Insistió.

* * *

 **-** ¡Una semana! **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¡Una jodida semana y Hermione aún no le ha preguntado nada al Weasley! **-.** Gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Harry a su lado, suspiró, Alexander detrás de ellos sentado en el murito de la Torre los miraba en silencio.

 **-** Ve el lado positivo **-.** Intentó Harry **.-** Durante toda esta semana fueron muy pocas las veces que estuvieron juntos.

 **-** Me importa un comino eso **-.** Espetó **.-** Si Hermione no hace algo al respecto **-.** Miró a Harry **.-** Lo haré yo.

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara, era más que claro que aunque quisiera, no iba a poder detener a su prima, giró a ver a Alexander, este tenía la misma expresión.

 **-** Y tú serás pieza fundamental **-.** Le aseguró a Harry.

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Y tú serás pieza fundamental._

Harry suspiró cerrando los ojos, ¿Es que acaso Tori se había vuelto loca?

 _ **-**_ _Escucha, Hermione termina su recorrido como a las 11pm así que a eso de las 11:20 es cuando va llegando a la Sala Común._

Y él estaba más loco por hacerle caso.

¿Qué demonios hacía en plena sala común a las 11pm?

Aun con los ojos cerrados se bajó un poco apoyando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón.

 _ **-**_ _Necesito que por primera vez hagas uso del jodido valor Gryffindor que tienes_ _ **-.**_ _Harry desvió la mirada, Tori lo tomó del mentón obligándolo a verla_ _ **.-**_ _Ya te ayudé, ¿Qué tanto te cuesta? Ron no siente nada por Hermione y con todo y eso fue capaz de declarársele_ _ **-.**_ _Dijo con molestia_ _ **.-**_ _Tú que si estás enamorado de ella, ¿No eres capaz de hacerlo?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó indignada._

Le costaba entender porque no podía decirle a Hermione cuanto la amaba, ¿Es que acaso era idiota o qué?

 _ **-**_ _Ya la perdiste una vez, ¿Eres capaz de permitir que vuelva a suceder?_

No, Tori tenía razón, no podía permitir que volviera a suceder, menos aun sabiendo que las intenciones de Ron fueron por total egoísmo.

 _ **-**_ _¿Sabes cuál fue la amortentia de Hermione?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó, Harry negó, sentía miedo de saber_ _ **.-**_ _Madera recién tallada, guantes de cuero, tierra húmeda y menta._

 _Harry se sorprendió._

 _ **-**_ _Aparte de mí y del idiota, ¿Quién fue la otra persona que estuvo contigo cuando recibiste las dos escobas?_ _ **-.**_ _Empezó por ahí._

 _ **-**_ _Hermione_ _ **-.**_ _Respondió sin pensarlo._

 _ **-**_ _Madera recién tallada_ _ **-.**_ _Recalcó_ _ **.-**_ _¿De qué son y a que huelen tus guantes del uniforme de quidditch?_

 _ **-**_ _De cuero_ _ **-.**_ _Sonrió._

 _ **-**_ _A parte de mí, ¿Quién te ha ayudado a lavarlos a mano para que no se dañe el cuero?_

 _ **-**_ _Hermione._

 _ **-**_ _Te gusta la lluvia tanto como a mí y, ¿A que saben los caramelos esos pequeños muggles que tanto te gustan?_

 _-A menta._

 _ **-**_ _¿Quién es la persona que Hermione olió en la amortentia?_

 **-** ¿Harry?

El pelinegro se sobresaltó abriendo los ojos de golpe y enderezándose en el sillón.

Se había concentrado tanto que no sintió cuando Hermione había entrado a la Sala Común, mucho menos cuando se acercó hasta él.

 **-** Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte **-.** Se disculpó sonriendo.

 **-** Tranquila, es que no te sentí llegar **-.** Sonrió enderezándose.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry en el sillón.

 _ **-**_ _Harry olió las hojas de los libros cuando ya están viejas, al café recién hecho y a vainilla._

Al quedar frente a él y mirarlo a los ojos, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

 **-** Yo... Lo siento... **-.** Se levantó del sillón pero antes de poder irse, Harry que también se había puesto de pie la tomó de la mano.

Hermione volteo a verlo cuando sintió como la detenía pero antes de poder decirle algo, Harry se acercó al mismo tiempo que la halaba de la mano uniendo sus labios.

Hermione jadeó ansiosa al sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, le soltó la mano colocándolas en su cuello.

Harry la tomó de la cintura aumentando la intensidad del beso pero fue tanto que a los segundo se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

Harry sonrió al verla de esa manera, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojas y la boca entreabierta respirando entrecortado.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Susurró.

 **-** Aquí estoy **-.** Le dijo volviéndola a besar, esta vez, lentamente.

Al separarse él la tomó del mentón alzándole el rostro.

 **-** Mírame **-.** Le pidió.

Cuando Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos, el corazón de ambos incrementó aún más sus latidos.

Verde contra miel, ambos brillaban y con solo esa mirada se decían absolutamente todo lo que no se podían decir con palabras.

 **-** Perdóname **-.** Le pidió Harry.

Hermione frunció el ceño creyendo que le pedía perdón por besarla **.-** ¿Por qué?

 **-** Por ser un idiota contigo **-.** Admitió **.-** Por no confesarte mis sentimientos aquel en el día en el autobús.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

 **-** Por en vez de luchar por ti, enfrentarme a Ron, decidí tontamente aceptar este absurdo noviazgo con Ginny para supuestamente darte celos **-.** Confesó.

 **-** ¿Estas queriendo decir que solamente te volviste novio de Ginny para darme celos? **-.** Preguntó sin creerlo.

 **-** Sé que suena absurdo, pero si, no lo premedité, Ginny se aprovechó de mi situación, me sugirió hacer eso y yo como un estúpido, acepté **-.** Sonrió apenado.

 **-** Yo también lo siento Harry.

Él alzo una ceja.

 **-** No debí haber aceptado ser novia de Ron **-.** Aclaró **.-** No sé qué me impulsó, pero debí de rechazarlo, él no me hace sentir lo mismo que tú **-.** Lo miró a los ojos **.-** Pero tenía miedo, no quería perderte como amigo **-.** Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Harry la abrazó contra su pecho.

 **-** Nunca me ibas a perder como amigo, eso tenlo por seguro **-.** Le dijo al separarla.

Hermione se puso de puntillas besándolo.

 **-** Yo necesito hablar con Ron **-.** Le dijo al separarse.

Harry le apartó un mechón de la cara.

 **-** Claro, no hay problema, yo igual debo hablar con Ginny **-.** La miró.

 **-** ¿Tú también crees lo mismo que Tori? **-.** Preguntó **.-** Acerca de Ron.

El pelinegro suspiró.-Lo sospeché por su amortentia pero no estaba seguro.

Hermione asintió **.-** No importa, solo quiero escucharlo de él y que me dé una explicación.

Se acercó a Harry pasándole los brazos por el pecho abrazándolo.

Harry también la abrazó dándole un beso en la cabeza.

* * *

 **-** Weasley **-.** Lo llamó.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la mesa de la Sala Común, giró la cara cuando la escuchó.

 **-** Necesito hablar contigo.

Ron la miró con sorpresa.

 **-** Sígueme **-.** Le pidió la chica dirigiéndose al retrato.

Ron se puso de pie siguiéndola, tuvo que apurar el paso ya que Tori estaba caminando rápido.

 **-** ¿Para donde me llevas? **-.** Preguntó.

La chica no le contestó si no que giró en una esquina, Ron la siguió pero cuando giró se la encontró de frente y antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, Victoria lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa, tanta fue su sorpresa que no opuso resistencia cuando ella lo estampó contra la pared.

Trató de separarse de la pared pero no pudo, se dio cuenta que algo lo retenía contra el muro pero estaba seguro que no era la fuerza de la chica, la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que era, los ojos de ella brillaban conteniendo la magia.

 **-** Victoria...

 **-** ¡¿A qué rayos estás jugando?! **-.** Soltó toda la rabia contenida.

Ron sintió una fuerza empujarlo mas contra la pared.

 **-** Tú eres la que me tiene contra la pared...

Sintió como lo apretaba más de la tela.

 **-** ¿Qué sientes por Hermione? **-.** Preguntó.

Ron se tensó pero trató de hacer todo lo posible por disimularlo.

 **-** Hermione me gusta **-.** Le contestó lo más firme que podía.

Sintió una descarga ahí donde Tori lo agarraba cuando dijo eso.

 **-** No me mientas Ronald Weasley **-.** Le espetó.

 **-** ¡No te estoy mintiendo! **-.** Gritó.

 **-** ¿Ah no? **-.** Tori esbozó una sonrisa que a Ron no le gustó **.-** ¿Estás seguro?

 **-** Claro que sí **-.** Afirmó **.-** Si no me gustara no le hubiera pedido que fuera mi novia.

 **-** A Harry no le gusta Ginny y con todo y eso son novios **-.** Señaló.

Ron la miró sin saber que decir pero para su "alivio" en ese momento aparecieron Alexander y Harry.

 **-** Tori **-.** Comenzó Harry **.-** Estás amenazando a la magia de Ron.

 **-** Me importa una mierda **-.** Masculló.

 **-** Harry dile que me suelte **-.** Le pidió Ron.

El pelinegro lo observó, tenía unas ganas de horribles de golpearlo pero decidió controlarse, le importaba más Tori y de lo que era capaz de hacer.

 **-** Lily **-.** Insistió, podía sentir su núcleo mágico alterado **.-** Hermione dijo que iba a hablar con él **-.** Recordó.-¿Por qué no esperas…

 **-** ¡Por que no! **-.** Gritó liberando un poco de magia.

 **-** ¡Joder! **-.** Se quejó Ron **.-** ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?! **-.** Le preguntó con molestia **.-** ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

Grave error.

 **-** Puede que directamente no me hayas hecho algo **-.** Masculló tratando de controlarse **.-** Pero si lo hiciste indirectamente **-.** Le espetó.

Ron la miró se le notaba que no había entendido.

 **-** No te hagas el idiota en este momento, estás jugando con Hermione y lo sabes muy bien **-.** Liberó magia a conciencia.

Ron comenzó a sentir un poco de calor y como si el aire le faltaba.

 **-** Tori... **-.** Advirtió Harry al darse cuenta.

 **-** ¿Sabías que Harry está enamorado de Hermione? **-.** Preguntó, ya conocía la respuesta.

Ron se volvió a tensar, miró de soslayo a Harry antes de apartar la mirada a un lado y quedarse callado.

-¡Lo sabias! ó iracunda, sus ojos centellaron.

-¡Lily! al unísono Harry y Alex, el ultimo se dio cuenta cuando la magia escapaba del cuerpo de la chica.

Ron sintió algo cálido bajarle por la mejilla, Victoria le había hecho un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

Tori cerró los ojos tratando de respirar para calmarse, no podía perder el control.

-Si lo sabí ó.-¡Y con todo y eso fuiste capaz de pedirle a Hermione que fuera tu novia! ¡¿Qué clase de supuesto amigo eres?! ó.-Te dije que éste no era buen ó.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Comenzó Ron.

 **-** Olvídalo Ron **-.** Harry lo miró con frialdad **.-** Si antes no te podía perdonar por lo que le hiciste a Hermione, ahora menos te perdono esto.

 **-** Mírame **-.** Le exigió Tori a Ron **.-** No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ninguno de nosotros **-.** Dejó en claro **.-** Mucho menos a Hermione.

Lo soltó alejándose de él, en ese momento Ron sintió alivio, sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima y que podía respirar bien otra vez, alzó una mano limpiándose la mejilla antes de bajar y cerrar los puños con frustración.

* * *

 **-** Ron **-.** Lo llamó.

El pelirrojo suspiró con cansancio.

 **-** ¿Sabes que Victoria me prohibió acercarme a ti? **-.** Le espetó cuando la sintió acercarse ya que él le daba la espalda.

 **-** No, no lo sé pero puedo creerlo, además ¿No me estás diciendo que te lo prohibió a ti? A mí no me ha dicho nada.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres Hermione? **-.** Le preguntó sin verla.

 **-** Dime que oliste en tu amortentia **-.** Exigió.

Ron suspiró pasándose la mano por el cabello con fuerza.

 **-** Chocolate, tierra mojada y agua salada **-.** Murmuró.

Hermione sonrió negando con la cabeza, Tori tenía razón, ¿Por qué dudaba de ella?

 **-** Ahora que lo sabes, ¿Qué piensas hacer? **-.** Le preguntó el Weasley dándose la vuelta, el corte en la mejilla aun era evidente.

 **-** Sinceramente quería hablar contigo y que me dijeras porque hiciste todo esto, pero ya no importa **-.** Alzó la barbilla **.-** Yo sé que para ti esto fue un juego, en cambio para mí, fue una manera de darme cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo y de las personas que realmente son importantes en mi vida **-.** Lo miró con frialdad **.-** Y tú no eres una de esas personas.

 **-** Hermione...

 **-** No te quiero cerca de mí más nunca Ronald Weasley, mas nunca **-.** Y se fue sin permitir que el pelirrojo dijera algo.

* * *

 **-** ¿En serio es necesario? **-.** Le preguntó al verlo acercarse **.-** Tú me dejaste en claro tus puntos cuando aceptaste este "noviazgo" si es que se le puede llamar así **-.** Bufó **.-** Ron y Hermione terminaron, no necesitas hablar conmigo al respecto **-.** Aseguró.

 **-** Más allá de cómo se hubo formado nuestra relación **-.** La miró **.-** Tuvimos algo y no me parecía nada que terminara sin haber hablado antes.

Ginny sonrió **.-** Ya no importa Harry, en serio.

 **-** Ginny... **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Solo dime algo **-.** Le pidió, Harry asintió **.-** ¿Qué olió Hermione en su amortentia?

Harry frunció el ceño **.-** No entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres saber...

 **-** Por favor, no es para nada malo, confía en mí **-.** Le pidió **.-** Solo quiero comprobar algo.

Harry asintió **.-** Madera recién tallada, guantes de cuero, tierra mojada y menta.

Ginny asintió **.-** Gracias **-.** Le dijo antes de marcharse.

No sabía cómo sentirse, ella había olido la menta y la tierra mojada pero aparte había otro olor que no lograba reconocer, le costaba pero por absurdo que pareciera le recordaba a una persona en especial, un rubio de ojos grises.

 **-** ¿Ginny?

La pelirroja alzó el rostro al escucharlo, sonrió pero no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparan.

 **-** Draco **-.** Sollozó antes de enterrar su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

Draco le devolvió el abrazo desconcertado, alzó el rostro encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su amigo y ahí supo que era lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

 **-** ¿Cómo es eso de que le prohibiste a Ron acercarse a mí? **-.** Le preguntó seria.

Tori la miró **.-** Nada de cómo es eso, simplemente lo hice y ya.

Hermione alzó una ceja pero la sonrisa que estaba reteniendo salió a relucir.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Le dijo **.-** Por todo, por quererme, por estar siempre ahí, por preocuparte por mí **-.** Los ojos de Hermione brillaron.

 **-** No vayas a llorar por favor **-.** Cortó el momento de golpe.

Harry y Alexander negaron con la cabeza, Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

 **-** Yahí esta ella como siempre cortando el momento **-.** Dijo Harry.

Tori se levantó del sillón acercándose hasta Hermione.

 **-** No tienes nada que agradecer **-.** Le sonrió **.-** Eres mi mejor amiga, más que eso, eres mi hermana, ¿Cómo no voy a estar ahí para ti cuando me necesites?

Hermione sonrió antes de abrazarla, Tori se lo devolvió.

 **-** No te preocupes, yo guardaré muy bien el secreto **-.** Susurró.

Hermione se separó un poco de ella **.-** ¿Cuál secreto?

 **-** ¡El secreto! **-.** Insistió en murmuro, se acercó otra vez a la castaña **.-** El hecho de que yo te gusto.

 **-** ¡Victoria! **-.** Chilló separándose de golpe con un violento sonrojo adornándole las mejillas.

Tori se rió con fuerza.

 **-** ¿Que le dijiste a Hermione? **-.** Acusó Harry.

 **-** ¡Nada! **-.** Contestó Hermione.

El chico alzó una ceja **.-** Por eso digo.

 **-** Bueno, basta, ¿Qué con ustedes dos? **-.** Les preguntó la pelinegra.

Harry y Hermione se miraron.

-No me vengan con el cuento que por todo lo que pasó se van a dar un tiempo o que se yo **-.** Espetó **.-** Nada de eso, se vuelven novios ahorita sí o sí.

Harry sonrió y miró divertido a Hermione, ella también sonreía.

 **-** Vamos, vamos, no los veo **-.** Insistió **.-** Hazle la pregunta Harry **-.** Le ordenó al sentarse al lado de Alexander en el sillón.

Harry se acercó a Hermione sonriendo pero ella no lo dejó hablar, dejándose llevar por un impulso lo agarró de la corbata halándolo hacia ella besándolo, Harry tuvo que bajar su cabeza por la diferencia de altura.

 **-** Creo que esa pregunta sobra **-.** Le dijo al separarse.

 **-** Solamente quería constatar que si aceptabas ser mi novia **-.** Le sonrió **.-** Escuchártelo decir.

Hermione sonrió volviéndolo a besar.

 **-** Las palabras sobran, prefiero besarte, pero si quieres escucharlo **-.** Subió las manos hasta su cuello **.-** Si quiero ser tu novia Harry **-.** Lo miró a los ojos **.-** Quiero que tengas ojos nada más para mí, quiero que me enseñes lo que es tener un novio de verdad, quiero que me demuestres todo ese amor que reflejan tus ojos cada vez que me miras.

Harry sonrió antes de volverla a besar agarrándola por la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo.

 **-** ¡Sii! **-.** Gritó eufóricamente Tori **.-** ¡Por fin!

Harry y Hermione tuvieron que separarse, ambos riéndose al escucharla y verla.

 **-** Cinco años después por fin se declaran y son novios **-.** Exclamó Tori sonriendo.

 **-** No tuvimos la suerte que tú con Alexander **-.** Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

 **-** Alex solo necesitó de año y medio para enamorarse de mi **-.** Recalcó vanidosa.

Alexander alzó la ceja **.-** ¡Mira! **-.** Exclamó señalando hacia la ventana **.-** Apúrate y busca tu escoba que tu ego está traspasando las nubes.

Tori se rio, se inclinó y lo besó.

 **-** También fue el tiempo que yo necesité para enamorarme de ti **-.** Lo miró a los ojos, Alexander sonrió besándola.

 **-** ¿Te sabes el dicho? **-.** Le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

Ella frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Qué dicho?

Harry sonrió **.-** Si no puedes contra ellos **-.** Refiriéndose a Alex y Tori que aún se besaban **.-** Úneteles **-.** Finalizó antes de tomarla por la cintura y besarla.

* * *

Buenas noches!

¡SII AL FIN JUNTOS!

¡HARMONY! XD

¿Qué tal? ¿Valió la pena esperar? xD

 **FloARJF:** ¡HARMONY! ¡HARMONY! ¿Me amas? xD ¡No te vayas a morir con este capítulo!

 **Angely04:** Gracias :3 Me falta solo el del viernes y lishto! :D Perdón por hacerte esperar y desesperar jajaja xD Pero creo que valió la pena la espera jajaja

 **BookSandLove:** Jajajaja wii es un éxito que no lo hayas tirado xD ¿Ahora Hermione si es favorita o todavía no ?

 **Lissy Zavala:** Creo que estos momentos Harmony te gustaran más xD

¡Los quiero! :3

Nos leemos! :D

Próxima Cita: Indefinida

 **PD:** Hay un par de historias cocinándose xD Espero les guste :D

 **PD2:** Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por alargar más el fic, sobre todo para que haya más escenas Harmony, tengo ya varias escenas en mi mente pero no sé cómo plasmarlas Dx Sobre todo porque los chicos esta en Hogwarts y no quiero saltar o que el tiempo pase tan rápido, no sé si me explico, entonces estoy en eso u.u


	27. COMUNICADO

COMUNICADO

Primero que nada, buenas noches queridos lectores, no sé de qué manera comenzar ya que no tengo cara para dirigirme a ustedes después de esta ausencia tan larga, sé que muy pocos leerán esta nota pero para los que a pesar de todo siguen ahí, esperando mi actualización, les quiero, necesito explicarle mi falta todo este tiempo.

Eso sí, tratare de hacerlo lo más corto posible, en resumen, un factor muy importante que ocasionó mi ausencia fue la historia como tal ya que llegue a un punto en que simplemente no supe como continuar (Aun estoy así pero estoy haciendo lo posible por salir de ahí) el problema es que no quiero salirme del contexto o saltarme puntos o simplemente machucar la historia justamente en la recta final escribir ''rápido'' pasarle por encima al 7mo año de ellos y finalizarla así de la nada.

Porque ustedes no se lo merecen, entonces he querido ir con calma para que las ideas lleguen poco a poco, ahí entra el otro factor, mi celular murió, literal, se descargó completamente por descuido mío y cuando lo puse a cargar… pues no quiere agarrar carga y ahí es donde yo escribía todo, por esa razón perdí los pocos avances que ya tenía y bueno me tocó hacerlo directo en la pc pero factor tiempo no me ayudo.

Estuve full con la labor social ya que fue todo el día, y al final tuve libre como tres días antes de iniciar clases otra vez y pues aquí la situación país hizo que empeorara el transporte público y pues… Es un caos, no tenía donde escribir ya que el celular no quiso agarrar carga, no tenía tiempo para escribir en la pc, es un peo las tareas porque aún sigo sin internet… Pero bue… Pa lante, ¿Aquí estoy no?

Entonces, creo que es un pequeño resumen (Como ven soy muy mala resumiendo xD)

El punto es… Que aquí estoy otra vez tratando de hacer todo lo posible por terminar esta historia, sé que estuve ausente mucho tiempo pero aquí sigo, en este preciso momento estoy escribiendo, vamos a ver qué tal me queda para subirlo de una vez, de una u otra manera tengo que recompensar mi ausencia.

Sin más que decir, los quiero mucho y espero que sepan disculpar a esa novata escritora la cual tratará de compensarle como pueda mi ausencia y otra vez, les pido disculpa.


	28. ¡Alerta Hormonas!

**¡Alerta Hormonas!**

 _Este capítulo está dedicado a_ _ **FloARJF**_ _que a pesar del tiempo ha estado ahí esperando y pendiente ¡Espero te guste!_

* * *

 **-** ¡Qué bien! **-.** Exclamó sentándose **.-** Ni se imaginan lo que extrañé sentarme en mi mesa **-.** Suspiró a gusto **.-** No creas que tengo algo en contra de las Águilas **-.** Miró a Luna **.-** Es solo que ya me estaba cansando de tanto intelecto junto.

La rubia sonrió **.-** No te preocupes Tori, yo también extrañada sentarme con los Leones.

 **-** Eres única Luna **-.** Le dijo Tori **.-** Ahora, noticia de último minuto **-.** Miró a los rubios **.-** ¿Aunque en serio es necesario aclararlo?

Miró hacia la recién pareja, estos se sonreían tontamente, se fueron acercando poco a poco.

Tori carraspeó evitando que se besaran **.-** No me veas así Harry **-.** Le dijo al ver como la cara que le dirigió **.-** Créeme que si los hubiese dejado besarse, en estos momentos nos estarían quitando mínimo 500 puntos.

Harry y Hermione voltearon a ver a la mesa de profesores, McGonagall mantenía la cabeza alzada observando las mesas.

 **-** Si quieren hacer eso **-.** Comenzó Victoria **.-** Primero tienen que verificar que ningún profesor esté atento **-.** Miró a la mesa, Slughorn le había llamado la atención a McGonagall, Tori aprovechó e inclinándose hacia Alexander lo besó **.-** ¿Ven? **-.** Les dijo al separarse **.-** Así es como se hace **-.** Sonrió divertida **.-** Aprendan de la mejor.

 **-** Créanme **-.** Dijo Draco mirando a Harry y a Hermione **.-** En serio me alegra que por fin sean novios, pero ya es una lata aguantar a este par **-.** Señaló a los pelinegros **.-** Para que ustedes se le unan **-.** Suspiró **.-** Les aclaro esto para que no crean que me disgusta que sean novios.

Harry solo atinó a sonreír.

 **-** Vamos Dreico **-.** Le dijo Tori a su lado **.-** Aun falta una pareja.

Todos miraron a Luna y a Neville, ambos se sonrojaron al captar la indirecta.

 **-** Dejen el fastidio **-.** Masculló el Longbottom.

 **-** Esa es nuestra manera de demostrar que te queremos Nev **-.** Le aseguró la pelinegra.

* * *

 **-** ¿Estás nervioso? **-.** Le preguntó terminándose de arreglar el uniforme.

Harry se enderezó **.-** Estoy es más como ansioso.

 **-** ¿Que es peor, nervios o ansiedad? **-.** Preguntó Tori sonriendo.

 **-** Averigüémoslo **-.** Le dijo comenzando a salir seguido por la pelinegra.

Al salir Harry pudo observar con claridad el campo, bueno, el cielo se encontraba nublado pero aun si pudo observar el medio del campo donde estaban agrupados los estudiantes que querían pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch.

Alzó la cabeza hacia las gradas topándose directamente con los ojos mieles de su _novia,_ sonrió, le gustaba como sonaba.

 **-** ¡Buenas tardes! **-.** Exclamó al llegar, algunos le prestaron atención mientras que otros siguieron hablando **.-** ¡Por favor presten atención!

Tori resopló **.-** ¡Cállense! **-.** Gritó con fuerza, todos se quedaron en silencio **.-** ¡El capitán les va a hablar! **-.** Anunció con autoridad.

Harry sonrió **.-** Gracias Tori, ahora sí, escúchenme con atención **-.** Pidió **.-** Lo primero que tienen que entender es que el que hayan pertenecido al equipo el año pasado no les asegura la pertenencia este año ni menos aún, la titularidad **-.** Dejó en claro **.-** ¿Cuantos van a optar por guardián? **-.** Preguntó.

Ocho manos se alzaron, entre ellas la de Ron y McLaggen.

 **-** Muy bien, Alexander **-.** Llamó **.-** Tú y Tori me van a ayudar **-.** Le avisó.

 **-** ¿No acabaste de decir que así hayan pertenecido al equipo el año pasado no les garantizaba la pertenencia este año? **-.** Preguntó un chico.

 **-** Tu nombre, de que año eres y que posición te gusta **-.** Pidió Harry.

 **-** David Hudson, 4to año, cazador **-.** Respondió.

Harry sonrió cuando escuchó que quería ser cazador entendió.

 **-** ¿Tienes acaso idea de gracias a quienes fue que Gryffindor pudo disputar la final y de paso ganarla el curso anterior? **-.** Le espetó otro chico.

 **-** ¡Gracias a Tori y a Alexander! **-.** Le contestó otro.

El chico tuvo el tino de sonrojarse.

 **-** Bueno, bueno **-.** Calmó Harry **.-** Eso no importa ahorita, este es otro año y hay que esforzarse igual **-.** Miró al chico **.-** Se muy bien lo que dije, Tori y Alexander también van a presentar las pruebas **-.** Le aseguró **.-** ¿Pero te das cuenta del peso que tienen en el equipo, no?

El chico miró a Alexander y después a Tori, ella le sonrió divertida pero David desvió la mirada sonrojado.

 **-** Sí, entiendo.

Harry se acercó apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

 **-** Sé que quieres o te gustaría ser titular **-.** Le dijo **.-** No va a ser fácil, ¿Pero no sería por lo menos un medio logro que con tantos compañeros disputando esas tres posiciones teniendo en cuenta a Alex y a Tori, que así no seas titular, puedas pertenecer al equipo?

El chico lo miró asintiendo lentamente.

 **-** Escucha, no te estoy diciendo que te conformes con eso, claro que no, tienes que dar todo por la titularidad **-.** Aseguró **.-** Pero míralo desde este punto, este es el último año de Alexander y seguro que para el año que viene va a estar muy ajetreado estudiando para los ÉXTASIS así que no podrá jugar **-.** Alexander frunció el ceño.

 **-** Eh Harry **-.** Lo interrumpió **.-** No creo que el año que viene... ¡Ay! **-.** Chilló sobándose el brazo, miró incrédulo a Tori.

 **-** Cállate que está hablando el capitán y si él dice que el año que viene puedes perderte uno o dos partidos es porque es así **-.** Lo miró.

 **-** Como te decía **-.** Miró a David sonriendo divertido **.-** Si quedas en el equipo podrás jugar y ganar confianza para el año que viene ya que Alexander dejaría una vacante muy importante, ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

El chico asintió sonriendo.

 **-** Bien, así me gusta **-.** Dio dos pasos hacia atrás **.-** ¡Todos lo que quieran ser cazadores júntense con David! **-.** Ordenó, Harry ubicó la melena rojiza de Ginny cuando se movió hacia donde él había dicho **.-** Los guardianes de este lado **-.** Indicó **.-** Y los golpeadores por aquí.

Todos los estudiantes se fueron moviendo poco a poco, Harry se dio cuenta que había más demanda en las posiciones de Guardianes y Golpeadores, apenas habían cuatro para Cazadores a diferencia de los diez para golpeadores y 8 para guardianes.

Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta cuanta influencia tenían Alexander y Tori en el equipo como para que no muchos estudiantes optaran por esa posición.

 **-** ¡Armaremos varios equipos con Alexander y Tori como capitanes! **-.** Anunció **.-** ¡Con esto pondremos a prueba su obediencia a la hora de seguir órdenes! **-.** Dejó en claro ya que quería evitar a toda costa el error que tuvo Angelina **.-** ¡Después de un par de horas vendrán las pruebas individuales con las que demostraran si tienen lo que se necesita para pertenecer o no al equipo! **-.** Miró a su prima y a su cuñado **.-** Armen sus equipos, ustedes también van a jugar, nos vemos arriba.

* * *

 **-** ¿Quién es el capitán? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione a Harry cuando éste se acercó volando hacia ella **.-** ¿Tori o tú? **-.** Preguntó divertida.

Harry sonrió de la misma manera **.-** Obviamente soy yo **-.** Aseguró **.-** ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Hermione se rio **.-** Por nada, es que al menos que tú voz se haya vuelto más fina, estoy casi segura que la persona que gritó hace rato logrando que los estudiantes se callaran y prestarán atención fue Tori.

Harry se acercó más a ella como la escoba y las gradas lo dejaban, Hermione lo ayudó colocándose de pie.

 **-** Lo que pasa es que cuando grito sueno así, además estás muy lejos por eso se escuchó de esa manera **-.** Sonrió.

Hermione volvió a reírse acercándose y arreglándole unos mechones rebeldes.

 **-** Claro, el espacio abierto, la acústica, la brisa y todo eso, ¿Verdad?

Harry asintió antes de inclinarse y besarla.

 **-** ¿Sabes? **-.** Le dijo Hermione al separarse **.-** Creo que me gustan más tus besos que tú mismo.

Harry sonrió **.-** Entonces vamos a seguir enamorándote **-.** Susurró volviéndose a inclinar.

Hermione lo agarró del cuello profundizando el beso.

 **-** ¡James! **-.** Gritó Tori.

Harry se separó de Hermione sonriendo.

 **-** Nos vemos al finalizar que la capitana está molesta **-.** Le dijo divertido, Hermione se rio.

 **-** Si me estas llamando con tanto apuro **-.** Le dijo al llegar al centro del campo **.-** Me imagino que es porque ya tienen los equipos.

Tori lo miró alzando una ceja **.-** Claro que si **-.** Contestó **.-** No estamos holgazaneando como tú.

Harry sonrió **.-** Entonces empecemos **-.** Miró a Alex **.-** ¿Me das seguridad de que le vas a ganar?

Alexander sonrió con confianza **.-** No lo dudes.

Tori los miró con una ceja alzada **.-** Eso lo veremos **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Escuchen para que sepan cómo será la dinámica **-.** Les dijo Harry **.-** Van a jugar una media hora con los jugadores que escogieron y después vendrán los cambios.

Alexander y Tori asintieron.

 **-** Quizás también los mande a cambiar jugadores entre ustedes mismos **-.** Avisó **.-** Dependiendo de cómo se den los resultados.

* * *

2horas después Harry daba por terminado el primer entrenamiento.

Todos descendieron con claro gesto de cansancio, Harry les dio unos 20mim para que descansaran y bebieran agua antes de presentar las pruebas individuales.

Harry se acercó hasta donde Tori y Alexander, colocó una mano sobre el hombro del mayor.

 **-** ¿Hasta hace poco no estabas confiadísimo de que le ganarías a Tori? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo burlón.

El chico bufó **.-** Saben muy bien **-.** Espetó mirando también a Tori **.-** Que al principio estaba ganando...

 **-** Tenías que ganar el partido completo bebe **-.** Le dijo Tori sonriendo **.-** No una parte.

Alexander resopló **.-** Se nota lo mal que te cae Ginny.

 **-** Que pasa Alex, es más que claro que Victoria no soporta a Ginny **-.** Harry sonrió divertido **.-** Le cae tan mal que justo cuando comenzaron a jugar juntas fue cuando empezaron a ganarte **-.** Harry lo miró **.-** Te dejaste ganar por dos mujeres.

Alexander se ruborizó ligeramente **.-** Cierra el pico Potter **-.** Masculló.

Tori no podía retener las carcajadas que estaba conteniendo.

 **-** Ginny podrá ser como es como persona y caerme todo lo mal posible, pero no por eso voy a ignorar el hecho de que es muy buena cazadora **-.** Señaló **.-** Además, a parte de ella, David es el otro con mejor nivel o ritmo y entre los dos, yo colocaría a Ginny de titular, eso significa que tendría que jugar codo a codo con ella y para que Gryffindor siga llenándose de logros debo de soportarlo.

 **-** Oh por Merlín **-.** Exclamó Harry **.-** Mi prima ha madurado, ya no es esa pequeña malcriada.

 **-** Bebe, ¿En serio eres tú? **-.** Le preguntó Alexander de la misma manera.

Tori los fulminó con la mirada al darse cuenta que le estaban tomando el pelo.

 **-** Son unos grandísimos idiotas **-.** Les espetó antes de darse media vuelta meneando su larga cabellera negra con aire orgulloso.

Harry y Alexander no pudieron evitar reírse.

* * *

 **-** Primero que nada **-.** Comenzó Harry **.-** Felicitaciones a todos por el excelente trabajo que hicieron **-.** Aplaudió **.-** Pero lamentándolo mucho no todos pueden pertenecer al equipo, ahora voy a nombrar a los jugadores que quedaron, primero los titulares y después a los sustitutos **-.** Miró el papel que tenía en las manos **.-** El guardián titular va a ser Cormac McLaggen, los golpeadores serán, Anthony Bones y Daniel Sabina y por últimos los cazadores: Lily Potter **-.** Miró divertido a Tori **.-** Alexander Stone y... **-.** Miró a la pelirroja **.-** Ginebra Weasley.

 **-** Vamos, bien hecho chicos **-.** Animó Alexander aplaudiendo.

 **-** Los sustitutos, Ronald Weasley **-.** Dijo sin mirarlo **.-** Gabriel Knithg, Marco Silva, Benjamín Riley, David Hudson **-.** Le sonrió al chico **.-** Y por último Jhonny Collins, por ahora los entrenamientos serán jueves y viernes a las 5pm **-.** Avisó **.-** Tienen que venir todos **-.** Ordenó **.-** Pueden retirarse.

Todos los estudiantes se fueron marchando del terreno dejando a los Potter y a Alexander solos.

 **-** Te juro que si me haces pasar otra vez por esto el año que viene **-.** Amenazó su prima **.-** Te voy a asesinar.

Harry sonrió **.-** Recuerda que tu no pertenecías al equipo oficialmente, jugaste porque Angelina así lo quiso, por eso tenías que pasar por las pruebas.

Tori lo miró **.-** No, hice las pruebas tan solo porque a ti te dio la gana **-.** Espetó.

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** Quizás tengas razón **-.** Río **.-** Venga, deja de quejarte y vamos a cambiarnos.

* * *

Cuando los tres pelinegros salieron del campo se encontraron con Hermione que los estaba esperando.

Tori se detuvo frente a la castaña, suspiró antes de hablar **.-** ¿Te soy sincera?

Hermione que se había fijado en como caminaba cuando se acercaba, asintió sonriendo.

 **-** Estoy agotada tanto física como mentalmente **-.** Finalizó recostándose de Harry que estaba a su lado **.-** Alexander no me puede cargar porque tiene las dos escobas y el patán de tu novio tampoco lo quiere hacer porque simplemente no le da la gana **-.** Resopló **.-** ¿Puedes convencerlo? **-.** Le preguntó con puchero.

Hermione sonrió divertida a su amiga antes de ver a su novio **.-** Harry… **-.** Le dijo acercándose.

El Potter retrocedió unos pasos **.-** Hermione por favor, ¿En serio le vas a hacer caso a Tori? **-.** Preguntó un tanto nervioso.

La castaña asintió **.-** Todo por mi _mejor amiga_ **-.** Finalizó, al estar frente al pelinegro le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, se alzó de puntillas hasta susurrarle al oído.

 **-** ¿Qué crees que le puede decir Hermione a Harry para convencerlo? **-.** Le preguntó en susurro Tori a Alex.

El chico mirando a la pareja al igual que su novia negó con la cabeza **.-** Si te soy sincero no tengo la menor idea.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Exclamó Harry con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas cuando su novia se separó de él.

La castaña solo le sonrió picara antes de volverse a alzar de puntillas y besarlo.

Al separarse Harry le entregó la escoba resoplando.

 **-** Tu ganas enana, ven para hacerte caballito **-.** Le dijo derrotado.

La Potter sonrió encantada **.-** ¡Eres la mejor Mione! **-.** Exclamó sonriendo, la abrazó antes de dirigirse hasta donde Harry.

El chico se agachó para permitir a su prima subirse a su espalda, Tori le pasó los brazos por el cuello recostando su mentón sobre un hombro.

 **-** Ni te imaginas lo que extrañaba esto **-.** Le susurró.

Harry sonrió inevitablemente.

* * *

Alexander cerró los ojos al sentir la brisa fría pegarle en la cara y moverle el cabello.

 **-** Esto es lo mejor de la Torre **-.** Aseguró Tori a su lado.

Alex abrió los ojos para verla, la chica estaba imitándolo ya que también había cerrado los ojos, el chico solo pudo deleitarse en su rostro relajado, sus mejillas un poco coloradas por el frio y en la manera en que se movía su cabello.

 **-** Te amo **.-** Escapo de sus labios sin poderlo evitar.

Tori abrió los ojos y lo miró **.-** Lo sé **-.** Contestó.

Alexander sonrió negando con la cabeza, se le acercó tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a él, Tori le rodeo el cuello con los brazos comenzando a acariciarle el cabello de la nuca.

 **-** A partir de esta semana vas a esta full, ¿No? **-.** Preguntó resignada.

Alexander se inclinó atrapando sus labios en un beso suave, tierno, al separarse le besó la frente.

 **-** Sí **-.** Afirmó de la misma manera **.-** No sé qué tan ocupado vaya a estar pero así será.

Tori suspiró **.-** Ni modo, tienes que estudiar bastante para los EXTASIS, cumplir tus responsabilidades como Premio Anual y asistir a las practicas **-.** Frunció el ceño **.-** Algo me dice que mi 7mo año será así **-.** Se dio en la frente con la mano.

Alexander soltó una risita **.-** Puedes con eso y más **-.** Le dijo con seguridad.

Tori sonrió **.-** Si lo sé **-.** Contestó haciéndolo reír **.-** Solo que no estarás conmigo.

 **-** Tengo muchos meses para compensar por adelante mi falta el año que viene **-.** Le aseguró.

Tori sonrió **.-** Empieza pues **-.** Dijo antes de besarlo.

* * *

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Jadeo.

El nombrado sonrió **.-** Shh **-.** Chistó **.-** ¿O quieres que te escuchen?

La cara de Hermione enrojeció de golpe, Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

 **-** Deja de reírte **-.** Recriminó **.-** No estamos en una situación divertida.

 **-** ¿Ah no? **-.** Harry se separó un poco de ella **.-** ¿Y en qué situación estamos? **-.** Susurró.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Chilló.

El chico se rio antes de inclinarse y volverla a besar, la pegó un poco más a la pared al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus labios hasta el cuello femenino, Hermione suspiró.

 **-** Harry… **-.** Le haló el cabello de la nuca **.-** No puedes… Debes detern… ¡Ah! **-.** Jadeo con fuerza cuando este la mordió ligeramente.

Volvió a besarla en los labios, con pasión, con necesidad, con deseo… Separó una mano de la cintura femenina y está rápidamente descendió hasta posarse sobre la rodilla de Hermione, la distrajo con los besos en lo que subía lentamente su mano por debajo de la falda, sentía la piel ponerse de gallina por donde pasaba las yemas de sus dedos.

Hermione cortó el beso al sentir el calor de la mano masculina sobre su muslo y muy cerca del borde de su ropa interior.

 **-** Harry… **-.** Dijo su nombre por cuarta vez, sus ojos verdes la observaron, brillaban con deseo, Hermione perdió el aliento, sabía que si Harry continuaba no podría detenerlo **.-** Creo… Creo que el lugar no es el adecuado, cualquiera puede vernos Harry.

El chico seguía mirándola sin mover ni un centímetro su mano de donde estaba, se inclinó volviéndola a besar, se separó de ella hasta acercarse a su oído **.-** Te deseo **-.** Susurró.

Y Hermione sintió un hormigueo en su vientre e incluso como se humedecía allá abajo por la intensidad con que se lo dijo.

 **-** Y sé que tú también a mí **-.** Le dijo al separarse y verla a los ojos, estos brillaban con fuerza y deseo tornándose dorados **.-** No lo niegues **-.** Le pidió.

 **-** No lo estoy haciendo **-.** Fue la respuesta de la castaña **.-** Pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con que pase algo aquí en pleno pasillo.

Harry sonrió **.-** Créeme que esa tampoco es mi idea **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Solo que no pude evitarlo **-.** Se pegó más a ella tanto que esta vez Hermione sintió su dureza contra su vientre ocasionando que un leve gemido escapara de sus labios entreabiertos excitando más a Harry **.-** Estoy llegando a mi limite **-.** Reafirmó por si a Hermione no le había quedado claro al sentirlo.

 **-** Debemos… Debemos calmarnos Harry **-.** Le pidió en un hilo de voz.

 **-** Lo sé **-.** Le dijo mirándola, movió su mano hasta posarla sobre su trasero, Hermione jadeo al sentirlo **.-** Solo que no puedo.

Hermione se alzó besándolo con fiereza, con deseo, si Harry continuaba con eso ella tampoco podría detenerse, lo sintió alejarse así que le agarro el cabello con fuerza para evitar que se despegara de su cuerpo.

Harry sacó su mano de debajo de la falda para tomarla de la cintura y alejarla.

 **-** Hermione espera **-.** Le pidió al verla reacia.

 **-** ¿Por qué? **-.** Preguntó agitada.

Pero a Harry no le dio tiempo de contestar cuando giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda mirando hacia donde se cruzaban los pasillos apareciendo en ese momento Tori y Alexander tomados de la mano.

 **-** ¡Hasta que por fin los encuentro! **-.** Exclamó Tori al ver a Hermione con Harry, pero al detallar mejor la escena se dio cuenta que acababa de interrumpir algo, pero ALGO muy grande.

Al llegar a la ''escena'' lo primero que notó fue que Harry le estaba dando la espalda, que Hermione estaba un poco despeinada, súper sonrojada y pues… Ni hablar de sus núcleos mágicos.

 **-** ¿Para qué me buscabas? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione.

Tori la miró, en serio la admiraba, aun en su estado era capaz de actuar normal y hacer creer que no había pasado absolutamente nada, claro está, las personas que crean eso es porque no la conocen, en cambio Tori si la conocía a la perfección por eso sabía que todo eso era una pésima actuación cabe decir, de parte de ella **.-** Por lo que veo no has visto la hora, venía a buscarte para irnos a la Sala Común **-.** Fue su respuesta ya que seguía lanzándole miradas a Harry que se negaba a voltearse.

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar un poco a la castaña **.-** ¿Tan tarde es?

Tori asintió **.-** Por esa razón te estaba buscando, solo que no pensé que estabas acompañada **-.** Sonrió maliciosa **.-** Y qué mejor compañía que la de Harry sobre todo en esta zona aislada del castillo y de noche **-.** Finalizó sonriendo.

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron a colorar con fuerza **.-** ¡Tori!

La pelinegra se rio con fuerza del bochorno de su amiga **.-** Ya en serio **-.** Dijo respirando para calmarse **.-** Es tarde, vámonos **.-** Miró a la espalda de su primo **.-** Ya basta James, compórtate, puede que no quieras que te vea excitado ya que claramente se te notara a través del pantalón, pero eso no quita que sepa lo excitado que estas, tu magia lo dice todo **-.** Soltó.

Harry se puso rojo brillante por lo que dijo su prima, tanto así que se giró olvidando su situación aunque ya había bajado un poco de intensidad para encarar a la chica.

 **-** ¡Lily! **-.** Gritó avergonzado.

La chica le sacó la lengua juguetona **.-** Haz silencio al menos que quieras despertar a los fantasmas, venga vámonos **-.** Insistió dándose la vuelta.

Alexander se colocó a su lado fingiendo demencia acerca de la escena que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Tori veía la nieve caer por la ventana a la vez que se sostenía la cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra meneaba y meneaba el chocolate ya frio en su taza, suspiró resignada al escuchar las risitas divertidas de Harry y Hermione que se encontraban en el sillón frente a la chimenea, tomó la taza bebiéndose el líquido de golpe antes de girar su cuerpo y ver a la pareja.

Ya hace prácticamente dos semanas que no compartía momentos así con Alexander y la semana que venía se iban de vacaciones por navidad, lo extrañaba demasiado pero no podía hacer nada ya que el chico estaba súper atareado estudiando, no le quedaba de otra si no quedarse en la Sala Común a esperarlo para por lo menos desearle las buenas noches y calarse al par de tortolitos, era fastidioso y frustrante ya que ella estaba sola pero no podía hacer más nada, no tenía ningún libro que leer, no podía usar el psp y tampoco podía hablar ni con Draco ni con Neville, el primero porque eran de casas diferentes y el segundo porque se encontraba acompañando a cierta rubia en su recorrido nocturno como Prefecta de Ravenclaw.

Volvió a suspirar por enésima vez, cogió una galleta que les había hecho Kreacher y vio la hora en su reloj, 10:30pm resopló, ya era tarde y Alexander no daba señales de vida, se levantó con la intención de irse, ya en serio comenzaba a fastidiarle el intercambio amoroso entre Harry y Hermione, agarró más galletas antes de dirigirse hacia la pareja con la intención de comunicarles que se iba mas no dijo nada al verlos, sabía que ellos estaban ahí para no dejarla ''sola'' pero siempre pasaba lo mismo y no los culpaba, apenas llevaban 6semanas de relación.

Decidió marcharse sin decirles nada, total, se encontraban muy ensimismados y prefería por primera vez, no interrumpirlos, así que se dirigió hacia las escaleras subiéndolas con parsimonia mientras se comía las galletas, al llegar hasta las escaleras de su habitación se detuvo un momento, ¿Subir a la habitación, meterse al baño, cambiarse de ropa y acostarse a dormir? Por mucho que sea no era una imagen nada tentadora así que sonrió cuando se le ocurrió otra mejor, siguió subiendo hasta el final de la torre donde quedaban las habitaciones individuales de los Premio Anual.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras torció a la derecha que era hacia donde quedaba la de Alexander, abrió la puerta y aspiró, sonrió, olía a él, a su perfume, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la cama tirándose en ella, enterró la cabeza en la almohada aspirando el aroma de su novio, no lo tenía en físico pero con eso se conformaba, _por ahora._

* * *

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Exclamó riéndose **.-** ¡No! **-.** Insistió sin dejar de reírse.

El chico también se reía al verla a ella divertirse **.-** ¿Sabes que cuando uno hace una negativa con una sonrisa pierde valor? **-.** Preguntó sonriendo.

 **-** Sí, ya lo sabía, pero tú no me ayudas **-.** Le contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

El chico se encogió de hombros **.-** Lo siento por gustarme tu sonrisa.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente **.-** Siempre sabes que decir, ¿No?

Harry se acercó más a ella, tanto como el sillón le permitía **.-** Mi meta es amarte para siempre **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Además, tu misma me pediste que tuviera ojos para ti nada más, que te enseñara lo que es tener un novio de verdad **-.** Por cada frase se acercaba aún más tomándola de la cintura **.-** Y que te demostrara todo el amor que reflejan mis ojos cada vez que te veo **-.** La miró con intensidad.

 **-** Harry… **-.** Susurró Hermione, se acercó besándolo, vaya que amaba besarlo, sentir sus labios contra los suyos, moviéndose al compás, pidiéndole, exigiéndole más, lo tomo de la nuca para incrementar la intensidad del beso.

Harry la tomó de la cintura, se movió sobre el sillón y poco a poco la fue recostando sin sentir ninguna oposición de parte de ella, al recostarla completamente se acomodó entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento por lo que Hermione se separó exhalando con fuerza ya que la falta de oxígeno se lo exigió.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Le susurró Harry mirándola a los ojos y apartando mechones rebeldes.

 **-** Yo también te amo Harry **-.** Le contestó ella sonriendo.

El chico también sonrió antes de inclinarse y besarla nuevamente volviéndose a dejar llevar por sus impulsos, dejó los labios femeninos dirigiéndose al cuello blanco y níveo, beso tanto como pudo, agradeciendo el hecho de que el suéter que Hermione tenía no fuera cuello alto, sus manos sin poder quedarse quietas buscaron acción rápidamente ambas posándose directamente sobre los muslos de la castaña.

 **-** Aah… **-.** Jadeo **.-** Tienes las manos calientes Harry **-.** Le dijo al sentir el contraste de su piel fría con la de Harry.

 **-** Eso no refleja mi interior **-.** Le dijo volviéndola a besar.

Harry siguió acariciándole los muslos sintiéndola estremecerse a la vez que le besaba el cuello, aún estaba un poco nervioso como para avanzar, el hecho era que estaba más que consciente del lugar donde estaban y que en cualquier momento podría aparecer un estudiante pero eso tampoco le había impedido recostar a Hermione.

Subió sus manos por los costados hasta detenerlas sobre la cadera femenina, la camiseta se le había subido así que la tocó directamente en la piel sintiendo su piel tibia y estremecerse por su tacto, la besó a la vez que fue subiendo una mano hasta posarla sobre su abdomen y acariciarlo suavemente.

 **-** Harry… **-.** Suplicó Hermione para sorpresa de él.

El chico se dejó llevar por su voz volviendo a mover la mano pero antes de poder tocar más nada se separó de golpe alzándose para mirar hacia la Sala encontrándose con los ojos grises de su cuñado, este lo miró con asombro alzando las manos.

 **-** Estoy llegando de la biblioteca **-.** Explicó sin saber porque **.-** No pensé que estarías despierto y menos aún aquí **-.** Alexander paseó su mirada por la Sala **.-** ¿Y Tori?

Harry suspiró pasándose una mano por la cara, en parte lo relajaba el hecho de que había sido Alexander ya que había sentido la presencia pero no había reparado en quien era y prefería mil veces que fuese él a otra persona, pero en ese momento al escucharlo cayó en cuenta en algo, posó su mirada en la mesa en donde su prima debería estar y en efecto, no estaba.

 **-** Pues… **-.** Dijo sin saber que decir **.-** No sé **-.** Decidió al final, sintió a Hermione removerse por lo que se levantó poniéndose en pie.

 **-** Hola Hermione **-.** Saludó Alex reteniendo una sonrisa un segundo antes de que ella se alzara sobre el sillón.

La chica lo miró sonrojada **.-** Hola Alex **-.** Saludó resignada.

 **-** Yo… Seguiré **-.** Anunció **.-** No fue mi intención interrumpirlos **-.** Sonrió apenado **.-** Nos vemos mañana.

Harry resopló cuando Alexander se perdió por las escaleras, le estiró una mano a Hermione **.-** Venga, vamos a dormir **-.** La chica asintió tomándole la mano.

 **-** ¿Dónde está Tori? **-.** Preguntó Hermione al pasar por la mesa.

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** No tengo la menor idea.

La chica suspiró **.-** Somos los peores a la hora de ''hacerle compañía'' **-.** Dijo reprochándose.

Harry sonrió **.-** Es inevitable.

 **-** Si lo es pero ella necesita nuestra compañía, se pueden contar las veces que Alexander está con nosotros y por ende, con Tori **-.** Recordó mirándolo.

 **-** Bueno, tienes razón **-.** Suspiró **.-** La próxima vez no pasará **.-** Aseguró.

 **-** Eso espero…

Caminaron hacia las escaleras, las subieron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos acerca de lo que acababa de pasar en el sillón y por ende en el pasillo hace unas semanas cuando Tori los interrumpió.

¿Estaba bien? Apenas llevaban unas semanas de novios, se conocían desde pequeños sí, pero como novios llevaban poco tiempo y a pesar de que la química estaba ahí, el deseo por parte de los dos, era como muy apresurado o eso es lo que creían, pero ya se trataba de una necesidad de ambos, de quererse sentir mucho más, completos, uno solo.

Y era mutuo, los dos se deseaban, los dos querían dar el siguiente paso solo que no han tenido una oportunidad pero ahí en el castillo era muy complicado que se diera, tampoco podían seguir tentándose de esa manera, no eran de palo y estaban llegando al límite.

 **-** Buenas noches nena **-.** Le dijo Harry sonriendo pícaro.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa pasando sus manos por su nuca para besarlo lentamente.

 **-** No podemos seguir tentando nuestra suerte de esa manera Harry **-.** Le dijo al separarse y verlo a los ojos.

 **-** Lo sé **-.** Dijo resignado **.-** Pero es inevitable **-.** La miró con intensidad **.-** Te deseo Hermione ni te imaginas cuanto y no lo puedo evitar **-.** Susurró.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró al escucharlo **.-** Yo también Harry.

Se besaron otra vez, con necesidad, con deseo.

 **-** Solo si tú quieres **-.** La miró **.-** esto es un problema que debemos resolver **-.** Sonrió.

Hermione se mordió el labio **.-** ¿Puedes esperar a las vacaciones?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron **.-** Por ti espero todo lo que sea necesario **-.** Afirmó.

Hermione sonrió antes de alzarse y besarlo **.-** Nos vemos mañana **-.** Susurró antes de darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras.

* * *

Alexander subió resignado las escaleras hasta su habitación ya que había pensado que vería a su novia pero no fue así, ahora tendría que esperar a mañana, agradecía de sobre manera que fuera sábado ya que así podría pasar el tiempo con ella.

Se sintió mal al sentirse culpable por no pasar tiempo juntos, torció a la derecha con ese pensamiento en mente, obviamente Tori no le reprocharía nada al respecto pero eso no permitía que se dejara de sentir culpable.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la pelinegra acostada de lado en su cama arropada con la fina sabana hasta la cintura y abrazando una almohada contra su cuerpo, dichosa la almohada en esos momentos.

Sonrió sin poderlo evitar, en serio la extrañaba, se daba cuenta de todo el amor que le tenía, era su niña, su chica, su novia y quería también que fuera _su mujer_ ,pero eso solo pasaría si ella así lo quería aunque tenía en ventaja el hecho de que ella también lo deseaba de esa manera o eso fue lo que le dejó en claro aquella vez.

Rodeo la cama dejando su morral y los libros sobre el buró ignorando un poco a la chica para poder irse a bañar ya que era capaz de quedarse ahí de pie contemplándola dormir y a pesar de que era una imagen tentadora, necesitaba ese baño para relajarse, se sentía cansado tanto física como mentalmente, más que todo estaba agotado mentalmente, era horrible estudiar para los EXTASIS sobre todo cuando tienes la intención de pasarlos todo con alta nota.

Se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior e ingresar al baño, oh si, agradecía también que tuviera un baño en la habitación, se duchó rápido y salió envuelto en una toalla, encontró a la chica en la misma posición, se vistió rápidamente colocándose, un mono holgado y una camisa, recogió todo y guardó los libros donde iban antes de acostarse.

 **-** Alexander… **-.** Escuchó una voz ronca.

Al voltearse se topó con aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba observándolo, como un imán se acercó a la cama, Tori se había sentado así que él se subió a la cama y sin darle tiempo a nada la besó.

La chica le correspondió en el acto, extrañaba su presencia, su aroma, sus besos, todo, extrañaba todo de él, se estremeció al darse cuenta de cuanto lo _amaba_.

 **-** No tienes ni idea de cuánto te he extrañado todos estos días preciosa **-.** Le murmuró al separarse y rozándole los labios.

 **-** Yo también te he echado de menos **-.** Le mordió el labio inferior sacándole un leve gruñido.

 **-** Fiera como siempre **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Soy una leona **-.** Le dijo, sus ojos azules brillaban traviesos.

 **-** Eso hay que confirmarlo **-.** Le aseguró volviéndola a besar, esta vez con pasión.

Se acomodó sobre el colchón hasta sentarla a horcadas de él, Tori lo envolvió con sus piernas y el cuello con sus manos atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo como le era posible.

 **-** Alex… **-.** Jadeó al sentir un pequeño bulto **.-** ¿Tan rápido? **-.** Preguntó divertida.

El chico sonrió de medio lado **.-** No te imaginas como me tienes.

Se dirigió al cuello femenino besándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente ganándose suspiros de parte de la Potter, ella por su parte lo estaba despeinando hasta que lo halo separándolo de su cuello para besarlo con rudeza siendo correspondida al momento.

Sintió las manos del chico sobre sus muslos y se estremeció de anticipación, éste las fue subiendo lentamente por sus costados hasta dejarlas sobre la piel expuesta de su cadera en lo que seguía besándole el cuello.

 **-** Sigue… **-.** Le pidió Tori con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar por el momento.

Alexander la besó al mismo tiempo que seguía subiendo las manos, rozó la tela del sostén con sus dedos y sintió a la chica estremecerse, movió sus manos hacia la espalda de ella desabrochando la prenda, las volvió a dirigir al frente metiendo las manos por debajo de las copas tocando directamente los pechos femeninos.

 **-** ¡Alex! **-.** Gimió, el chico sintió endurecerse aún más.

Dejándose llevar por la ansiedad que lo consumía sacó las manos para sostener el borde del suéter ya sacárselo por la cabeza, una vez hecho eso lo siguió el sostén, al tenerla desnuda de la cintura para arriba Alexander solo se quedó mirándola, admirándola, era bellísima en todos los aspectos y lo mejor, _era suya._

Inclinó la cabeza y pudo apreciar el escalofrió que la recorrió cuando su respiración chocó contra el pezón semi erecto, sonrió, tomó ambos pechos con sus manos y terminó de acercarse metiéndose el pezón a la boca succionando suavemente.

 **-** ¡Aaah! **-.** Gimió con fuerza halándole el cabello **.-** Alexander…

El chico lo soltó volviéndola a besar, la tomó de la cintura alejándola un poco de su cuerpo.

 **-** ¿Estas segura de esto? **-.** Le preguntó con la respiración agitada, quería asegurarse antes de seguir ya que después no habría vuelta atrás, la deseaba demasiado.

Los ojos de ella brillaban en la oscuridad, el deseo reflejado.

 **-** Sí, estoy segura **-.** Afirmó mirándolo a los ojos.

Alexander sonrió de medio lado, era lo que quería escuchar, aun sosteniéndola de la cintura la retiró de su cuerpo recostándola en la cama.

* * *

Buenas tardes chicos!

Aun me apena aparecer así después de tanto tiempo, pero que mejor que haciéndolo con este cap un tanto largo y sobre todo con el contenido que tiene xD

Bueno, para los que leyeron el comunicado… Ya sabrán el porqué de mi ausencia y también que trataré de escribir en todo el tiempo libre que tenga para poder terminar esta historia, ustedes se lo merecen.

¡Nos leemos!


	29. Uno Solo'

**''Uno Solo''**

Alexander la volvió a besar, no lo podía evitar, se había vuelto adicto a los labios de Victoria Potter y de alguna manera debía satisfacer su vicio.

Tori lo envolvió con sus piernas atrayéndolo a su cuerpo provocando que la erección de Alex presionara contra su vientre ocasionando que ambos gimieran.

 **-** Vas a hacer que pierda el control **-.** Gruñó Alexander mirándola.

Tori sonrió juguetona **.-** Quiero que pierdas el control **-.** Aseguró con deseo.

 **-** Tori… **-.** Gimió Alexander, cerró los ojos para calmar la repentina ola de deseo que lo azotó **.-** No puedo perder el control, no esta vez, no siendo tu primera vez **-.** La miró, sorprendentemente su mirada reflejaba ternura, amor por la mujer que se encontraba debajo suyo.

Tori sonrió, una oleada de amor, de cariño hacia él la recorrió, era increíble todo lo que era capaz de despertar en ella, se alzó besándolo con amor.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Le dijo al separarse y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El corazón de Alexander se aceleró, había logrado su cometido, por fin Tori se había enamorado de él pero nunca llegó a imaginar la dicha que sentiría al escucharla decirle cuanto lo amaba, la emoción fue más de la que creyó.

 **-** Te amo princesa de mi vida **-.** Le respondió besándola con lentitud, seduciéndola con su boca.

Movió la cadera pegando su erección directamente entre las piernas de Tori.

 **-** ¡Alexander! **-.** Gimió cortando el beso al sentirlo **.-** ¿No tienes bóxer? **-.** Le preguntó al sentirlo muy directo.

El chico sonrió de medio lado negando con la cabeza, descendió por su cello hasta sus senos, los masajeó con sus manos para después besarlos y lamerlos hasta que tuvo completamente erecto los dos pezones.

Al lograr su cometido siguió descendiendo por su abdomen dejando besos húmedos a su paso, Tori suspiraba y jadeaba con fuerza, Alex se alzó solo un poco para verla al momento que comenzaba a bajarle el short junto a la ropa interior.

Los ojos azules brillaban con deseo anticipado, Alex terminó de quitarle las prendas así que se metió entre sus piernas las cuales al hacerlo se dio cuenta que temblaban ligeramente, al inclinarse y acercarse lo primero que hizo fue aspirar el aroma que desprendía, ese olor dulzón lo embriagó sobre todo porque era el de su novia y también por el hecho de que ella estaba así por él, sin poderse aguantar más sacó la lengua y lamio todo ese líquido.

 **-** ¡Aah! ¡Alexander! **-.** Gritó, colocó una mano sobre la melena azabache del chico cerrándola en puño.

Alexander motivado por su reacción la tomó de los muslos abriéndola más para facilitar su trabajo, lamió y lamio el clítoris degustándose con su sabor, lo chupó con ganas y mordió suavemente logrando que Victoria tuviera su primer orgasmo en la vida.

 **-** ¡Aaah! **-.** Gritó cuando sintió la ola de placer recorrerla desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, cerró los ojos en lo que regulaba su respiración.

Sintió a Alexander quitarse sobre ella para segundos después volverlo a sentir acomodarse entre sus piernas, se estremeció sin poderlo evitar cuando sintió la cabeza del miembro chocar con su sensible clítoris.

 **-** No te duermas que aún no hemos acabado **-.** Escuchó que Alex le susurraba de manera ronca y sexy.

Tori abrió los ojos **.-** Lo estoy esperando.

Alexander le acunó la cara entre sus manos, le besó la frente, los párpados, la punta de la nariz y por último los labios.

 **-** Te va a doler preciosa…

 **-** Shh… **-.** Lo calló interrumpiéndolo **.-** Lo sé, es inevitable.

Alexander la besó a la vez que bajaba una mano hasta el vientre de ella donde buscó y ubicó rápidamente el clítoris tocándolo para volverla a excitar, cuando la escuchó jadear bajó más la mano introduciendo dos dedos lentamente en su interior.

Continúo haciéndolo hasta que vio como ella se acostumbraba así que agregó un tercero, cuando sintió las paredes contraerse sacó los dedos ganándose un quejido de parte de Tori que lo hizo sonreír, con una mano se tomó su miembro.

 **-** Voy a entrar… **-.** Le susurró.

Como respuesta Tori le agarró los hombros, Alexander se acomodó lo mejor que pudo entre las piernas femeninas, con una mano la sostuvo de la cintura y con la otra seguía sosteniendo su miembro para ayudarse con la penetración.

Cuando hubo entrado un poco lo soltó acariciándole el clítoris para distraerla.

 **-** Alex… **-.** Se quejó Tori frunciendo el ceño levemente.

 **-** Shh… Tranquila, falta poco **-.** Le besó el ceño **.-** Créeme que si pudiera hacer algo para evitar que te duela, lo haría.

Descendió para besarla al momento que la terminaba de penetrar traspasando así la barrera que la mantenía virgen, que la hacía niña, volviéndola ahora mujer, su mujer.

 **-** ¡Joder! **-.** Chilló, Alexander no pudo evitar sonreír por la exclamación, la sintió clavarle las uñas y morderle el hombro.

Pero eso más allá del pequeño dolor que causó lo que hizo fue excitarlo más y es que estaba en su límite, quería moverse, su cuerpo le pedía que lo hiciera pero aun no podía, tenía que esperar a que Tori se acostumbrara a la invasión y que el dolor disipara un poco.

 **-** Alex… **-.** Lo llamó.

El chico alzó el rostro mirándola **.-** Aquí estoy **-.** Le contestó antes de besarla, aprovechó para incrementar su caricia sobre el clítoris logrando su cometido, Tori había cortado el beso gimiendo.

 **-** Eso así… **-.** La animó **.-** Déjate llevar… **-.** Le besó la mejilla derecho quitando el rastro de la lagrima escurridiza que se le escapó para después atacar su cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo, sintió como lo envolvía con sus piernas a la vez que se movía un poco.

Alexander lo tomó como una iniciativa así que retrocedió un poco para volver a entrar lentamente, Tori frunció el ceño pero no se quejó.

 **-** Poco a poco **-.** Le dijo **.-** Ya verás como el dolor pasa.

Volvió a repetir el movimiento esta vez saliendo un poco más y volviendo a entrar lentamente.

 **-** Mmm… Aah… **-.** Se mordió el labio al sentir los movimientos de Alex **.-** Mas… Más… **-.** Le pidió, sentía un nudo en el estómago.

Alex sonrió, se separó de ella alzándose un poco para tomarla de la cadera en lo que aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones a petición de ella.

 **-** ¡Aaah! ¡Alex! ¡Mmm! **-.** Gemía con los ojos cerrados.

 **-** Dime... **-.** Le contestó con dificultad, comenzaba a sentir el inminente orgasmo **.-** ¿Qué quieres? **-.** Acercó una mano hasta tocarle el clítoris.

 **-** ¡Alexander! **-.** Gimió con fuerza **.-** ¡Mas rápido! **-.** Suplicó.

El nombrado apoyó los antebrazos a cada lado de la cara de Tori recostándose para aumentar la velocidad de las estocadas.

 **-** Siéntelo bebe… **-.** Le dijo besándola **.-** Te amo.

Tori le pasó las manos por la espalda arañándolo cuando comenzó a sentir con más fuerza el hormigueo en el vientre y como se le acalambraban los dedos de los pies a los segundos y después de una fuerte estocada sintió una explosión acompañada de un calor que comenzó en su vientre para después recorrerla completamente dándole paso al deseo y al éxtasis.

Alexander la besó cuando él llegó al orgasmo segundos después acallando sus gritos.

Se separó de sus labios recostando la cara entre los senos femeninos recuperando la respiración, Tori llevó sus manos hasta su cuero cabelludo acariciándolo lentamente para segundos después halarlo hasta sus labios, Alex le correspondió el beso, este era lento, nada comparado a los anteriores.

Al separarse la miró a los ojos, estos brillaban tenuemente, pero con amor puro.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Le volvió a decir y su corazón volvió a acelerarse, sonrió antes de besarla.

Se separó de ella saliendo de su interior y acostándose a su lado boca arriba, Tori se acomodó de lado pasándole una mano por el pecho y montando una pierna sobre su cadera, él comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la espalda.

Victoria que había recostado la cabeza sobre el pecho de él la alzó de golpe de repente.

 **-** ¡No usamos protección! **-.** Exclamó.

Alex se rio **.-** Tranquila tonta **-.** La besó para calmarla **.-** Dije el hechizo antes de venirme dentro de ti.

Por la manera en que se lo dijo Tori se sonrojó con violencia.

 **-** ¿Crees que quieres que James me mate por embarazar a su hija tan temprano?

La chica sonrió **.-** James, Matthew y Harry **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Eso sin contar a Sirius y a Draco **-.** Se hizo la pensativa **.-** Posiblemente hasta Neville e incluso los gemelos.

Alex rio **.-** Ya, entiendo que tienes muchos guardianes.

Tori se inclinó besándolo **.-** Pero eso no va a evitar que sigamos haciéndolo **-.** Le aseguró moviéndose hasta quedar semi montada sobre él, Alexander la besó pero la tomó de la cintura bajándola y dejándola a su lado.

 **-** Sí, pero no hoy **-.** La miró **.-** Debes estar adolorida así que tienes que descansar y es mi última palabra **-.** Le dijo al ver su mirada azul.

 **-** Está bien **-.** Aceptó resignada.

Alex le besó la frente **.-** Esa es mi chica **-.** Agarró las sabanas arropándolos a ambos, Tori fue la primera en quedarse dormida, Alexander aprovechó eso, la miró embobado hasta que Morfeo le ganó la batalla.

* * *

Tori se removió en la cama adormilada, sentía su cuerpo un poco pesado, una pequeña molestia en la entre pierna pero sobre todo tenía mucha, mucha flojera hasta de abrir los ojos a pesar de que llevaba un tiempo despierta, escuchó un ruido.

 **-** ¿Hermione? **-.** Preguntó adormilada.

A los segundos sintió el peso en la cama pero antes de volver a hablar un aroma masculino y conocido para ella le llegó a la nariz logrando que abriera los ojos y en efecto, los ojos grises de Alexander aparecieron frente a ella.

 **-** ¿Alex? **-.** Preguntó frotándose los ojos, la flojera la tenía aun en la nebulosa del mundo de los sueños, pero cayó en un pequeño detalle, Alexander no puede entrar a su habitación de Hogwarts, con su fuerza de voluntad alejó la pereza de su cerebro para analizar la situación.

Alexander solo la observaba divertido, estaba claro que aún no caía en cuenta de donde se encontraba y por ende lo que había sucedió la noche anterior, Tori volvió a abrir los ojos y por su mirada Alex se dio cuenta que ahora si recordaba todo.

 **-** Tuvimos sexo **-.** Fue lo que salió de su boca, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Alexander sonrió antes de inclinarse sobre ella **.-** No, hicimos el amor **-.** Le corrigió **.-** Te hice el amor **-.** Susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarla.

Victoria le correspondió tomándolo de la nuca.

Alexander se separó de ella riéndose **.-** Anda, ve a bañarte para bajar a desayunar que tu estomago esta hambriento.

Tori tenía las mejillas rojas pero de vergüenza por el sonido que había hecho su estómago, se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño.

* * *

 **-** ¿Cómo es eso de que Tori no durmió en la habitación? **-.** Le preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros **.-** Así como te dije, anoche cuando entré no estaba acostada en su cama y cuando desperté su cama estaba intacta.

Harry frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Dónde rayos durmió?

Hermione suspiró, ¿Cómo le decía a Harry lo que estaba sospechando?

El Potter alzó una ceja **.-** Puede que no te conozca a la perfección como Tori pero sé que estas ocultando algo **-.** Le dijo al verla.

Hermione se acercó a él pasando sus manos por su cuello, comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el cabello de la nuca cuando lo sintió un poco calmado, lo besó.

 **-** Tienes que recordar por el amor a Merlín que Tori ya no es una niña **-.** Le dijo al separarse.

Harry la miró desconfiado, que le dijera eso no le ayudaba en nada **.-** Hermione…

 **-** A los estudiantes que nombran Premio Anual les entregan una habitación individual, ¿Sabias?

Harry frunció el ceño pero asintió **.-** Mamá dijo algo al respecto.

 **-** Alexander es Premio Anual **-.** Le recordó **.-** Por lo que tiene esa habitación asignada y si Tori no durmió en la habitación, solo queda una posibilidad.

Harry captó al momento **.-** ¿Estas queriendo decir que durmieron juntos?

 **-** ¿Sabes que el adjetivo ''dormir juntos'' tiene dos contextos?

Harry bufó **.-** De una u otra manera durmieron juntos **-.** Fue su respuesta.

 **-** De eso no hay duda, ahora, en qué contexto… Eso lo sabremos cuando aparezcan **-.** Dijo al final.

 **-** Y no habrá que esperar mucho **-.** Aseguró observando a las escaleras.

Hermione también dirigió su mirada hacia allá topándose con la parejita que venía bajando los escalones tomados de las manos, al ver a Harry colocarse la mano en la cara y suspirar resignado pudo confirmar el hecho de que si habían dormido _juntos,_ solo faltaba que Tori se lo confirmara.

Por su parte Harry no necesitaba confirmación alguna, lo primero que notó fue la manera en que los núcleos mágicos de Tori y Alex se encontraban envueltos entre ellos, era más que claro que habían tenido intimidad pero lo otro que también pudo notar era como el núcleo de su prima había cambiado hacia el del chico, sonrió, por fin había admitido que estaba enamorada de Alexander.

 **-** Si no es porque Hermione me recuerda el hecho de que a los Premio Anual le asignan una habitación individual hubiese sido capaz de registrar todo Hogwarts en busca de tu paradero **-.** Recibió Harry a su prima.

Tori le sonrió al llegar frente a él **.-** ¿Eso quiere decir que no estas molesto?

 **-** ¿Cambiaría algo el hecho de que me moleste? **-.** Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza **.-** Lo único que me importa es tu felicidad, ¿Entiendes? Quiero que seas feliz y Alexander está haciendo un buen trabajo.

Tori se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza **.-** Te amo Harry, eres el mejor primo que puedo tener.

Harry sonrió **.-** Yo también te amo enana **-.** Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

 **-** Entonces vamos a desayunar que muero de hambre **-.** Dijo caminando.

 **-** ¿Cuándo no? **-.** Dijeron a unísono Harry y Hermione que se sonrieron al darse cuenta.

Tori giró los ojos cogiendo de la mano a su novio antes de dirigirse al retrato.

* * *

 **-** O sea, ¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste la que lo incitó? **-.** Le preguntó con sorpresa.

Tori se sonrojó **.-** ¡No fue así! **.-** Negó, Hermione sonrió con diversión **.-** Fue de parte de ambos **-.** Bajó la mirada **.-** En serio lo extrañaba, ¿Sabes? Muchísimo, yo no tenía planeado subir a su habitación pero las ganas de verlo pudieron más así que termine subiendo, al llegar me acosté en la cama abrazando una almohada que tenía su olor y me quedé dormida **-.** Sus mejillas adornadas con un lindo sonrojo.

 **-** Y fue cuando él llegó **-.** Intuyó.

 **-** En realidad no sé cuánto dormí, solo que me removí y sentí su presencia fue cuando me senté en la cama y lo vi, el me miró cuando dije su nombre, se montó en la cama y me besó yo le correspondí al instante, extrañaba sus besos y bueno… **-.** Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, sus mejillas brillando en rojo **.-** Una cosa llevo a la otra y paso lo que pasó.

Hermione sonrió **.-** Pero, ¿Te gustó? ¿Cómo te trató? **-.** Quiso saber.

La pelinegra volteo a verla sonriendo **.-** Fue demasiado tierno, demasiado bello **-.** Los ojos azules brillaron **.-** En serio lo amo Herm.

 **-** Créeme que tú fuiste la última en darte cuenta o en aceptarlo **-.** Dijo sonriendo.

 **-** Si bueno, sabes como soy de terca y testaruda **-.** Resopló.

 **-** Comprobado al 100% **-.** Le dijo divertida.

 **-** ¿Y ustedes qué? **-.** Preguntó de pronto.

La castaña frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Nosotros que, de qué?

 **-** Venga Herm, está más que claro que tú y Harry no han hecho nada porque no han tenido donde **-.** Dijo simple.

Las mejillas de la Granger se sonrojaron con violencia **.-** ¡Tori! **-.** Chilló, la pelinegra se burló del bochorno de su amiga, Hermione suspiró **.-** Bueno, en eso tienes razón **-.** Admitió desviando la mirada, Tori la miró sin entender **.-** Que no hemos hecho nada porque no tenemos donde **-.** Susurró sonrojada.

Tori sonrió, después puso cara de pensativa y como se había quedado callada Hermione la miró **.-** Mmm… Mmm… ¡Ya se! **-.** Dijo de pronto **.-** Eres Prefecta, puedes hacer uso del baño de Prefectos **-.** Sugirió con malicia.

Las mejillas de Hermione volvieron a adquirir color después de lo dicho por su amiga **.-** ¡Tori!

La nombrada se encogió de hombros **.-** ¿Qué? Es el único lugar y un buen lugar por lo que he escuchado y es el único lugar que tienen libre.

Hermione suspiró **.-** No, no quiero que mi primera vez sea en un baño así sea el de Prefectos.

 **-** Pues te tocará esperar hasta las vacaciones **-.** Desistió acostándose en el césped a la sombra del enorme árbol.

Hermione alzo una ceja **.-** ¿Cuál es tu insistencia en Harry y yo tengamos o no relaciones?

Tori se alzó con ayuda de sus codos para ver a su amiga **.-** ¿Mi insistencia? **-.** Preguntó **.-** Hermione tu misma lo dijiste, no lo han hecho porque no han tenido lugar además, está más que claro que los dos lo quieren así que déjate de mamadas **-.** Hermione se dio en la frente al escuchar su expresión **.-** Solo quería ayudar pues **-.** Pero en ese momento desvió la mirada y Hermione pudo detallar un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas **.-** Fue una experiencia increíble Herm y yo sé que Harry y tú se aman y no se pues, en serio me gustaría que sintieras lo que yo porque sé que Harry te va a tratar con todo el amor que le sea posible.

Hermione sonrió, a pesar de los años siempre le sorprendía las veces que Tori hablaba así **.-** Comprendo, pero por esa razón no quiero hacerlo en un baño.

Y con la sonrisa que la pelinegra le regaló Hermione supo que volvía a ser la misma de siempre **.-** ¿Estas consciente que cuando te sugerí eso era tan solo para ver como ibas a reaccionar?

 **-** Pues si te soy sincera ahora es que me estoy dando cuenta de eso **-.** Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

 **-** Tú me amas Mione **-.** Dijo volviéndose a acostar **.-** Admítelo.

 **-** Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé **-.** Dijo **.-** Al igual que tú a mí **-.** Finalizó antes de abrir el libro que descansaba sobre su regazo **.-** Tori **-.** Llamó sin verla.

 **-** ¿Mmm?

 **-** No te vayas a dormir **-.** Le dijo sin despegar la mirada del libro.

 **-** Ok.

* * *

Tori dejó caer el libro con fuerza sobre la mesa del comedor al llegar sobresaltando a los de primer año que comían tranquilamente **.-** ¿No habían dicho que por ser la última semana de clases, sería más ''suave''? **-.** Se quejó sentándose.

 **-** Y tú que les creíste **-.** Dijo frente a ella Harry.

Tori bufó **.-** Slughorn y Remus si cumplieron su palabra.

 **-** Exacto, Slughorn y Remus **-.** Enfatizó **.-** Pero era más que claro que Snape y la profesora McGonagallno harían tal cosa **-.** Aclaró Harry.

 **-** Pues en realidad ya lo venía venir **-.** Dijo resignada comenzándose a servir **.-** No me quiero imaginar el año que viene.

 **-** Deja de quejarte de tu 7mo año y disfruta este **-.** Dijo Alexander al llegar y sentarse a su lado.

Tori lo miró y sonrió **.-** A tu lado créeme que lo disfrutaré **-.** Dijo antes de besarlo suavemente.

 **-** Diabetes **-.** Dijo Draco antes de beber de su jugo.

 **-** Créeme que más diabéticos que ese par no lo creo **-.** Le dijo Tori refiriéndose a Harry y a Hermione.

 **-** Por supuesto que no, ellos son la diabetes en su máximo esplendor **-.** La siguió **.-** En cambio tú y Alex… **-.** Draco se quedó callado mirándolos con cara pensativa **.-** Ni sé que adjetivo usar.

Harry se rio **.-** En eso te apoyo.

 **-** Claro porque ellos pueden que se la pasen besándose y la mariquera pero no tan diabéticamente como tú y Hermione **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Ruego porque el día que tú te pongas diabético tener una cámara y grabar esa escena **-.** Dijo Tori.

 **-** ¿Y tú crees que lo haría frente a ti? **-.** Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Tori se inclinó tomándole la mano **.-** Oh papi créeme que si estás enamorado eso se te saldrá solito así estés frente a Lucius **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Comprobado **-.** Dijeron al unísono Harry y Alex.

 **-** Basta pues **-.** Los calló el rubio que al echarse hacia atrás desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba sentada cierta pelirroja.

 **-** ¿Qué tanto pueden estar haciendo Nev y Lu que no vienen a almorzar? **-.** Se quejó Tori **.-** Capaz y vengan y aun no sean novios, o sea, ¿Qué tanto?

 **-** Déjalos Tori **-.** Regañó Hermione pero sonriendo **.-** Tu eres la que más conoce a Neville así que sabes como es y bueno, creo que rodos aquí sabemos cómo es Luna así que me imagino que no debe ser tampoco fácil para él.

 **-** Bueno si, es así pues **-.** Admitió la pelinegra **.-** Por eso no me he metido más con él **-.** Suspiró.

* * *

 **-** Alex… **-.** Suspiró.

El nombrado se encontraba sobre sus pechos desnudos.

 **-** Oye… **-.** Quería decirle algo pero no era fácil.

 **-** Dime **-.** Le dijo alzando la cabeza pero bajando la mano para tocarla sobre el short Tori abrió la boca pero para dejar salir un jadeo, Alex sonrió alzándose para besarla **.-** ¿Me quieres decir algo?

Tori lo miró a los ojos y antes de hablar el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó **.-** Es solo que… Yo también quiero… **-.** Dejó que su mano hablara por si sola al colocarla sobre el bulto debajo del bóxer de Alexander.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Gimió ya que no se lo esperaba.

Cerró los ojos cuando ella hizo más presión, joder era increíble saber que ella lo estaba tocando, tanto se había dejado llevar que gimió con más fuerza cuando sintió su pequeña mano agarrarlo.

 **-** Tori… **-.** Dijo con la respiración entre cortada **.-** Espera… **-.** Quería y a la vez no quería que se detuviera, se inclinó besándola y aprovechó para agarrarle la muñeca y detenerla **.-** No sigas **-.** Le dijo mirándola a los ojos **.-** Aun no, solo disfruta **-.** Le dijo.

Antes de que ella le dijera algo la besó al mismo tiempo que le quitaba las únicas prendas que le quedaban, se separó de ella, se quitó su bóxer y se inclinó entre sus piernas pero justo antes de seguir alzó la cabeza y miró hacia la mesita de noche.

 **-** Coge la varita y lanza un muffiato **-.** Le dijo divertido.

En el preciso momento en que la pelinegra terminaba de pronunciarlo Alex sacó la lengua y lamio a Tori que no le dio chance de colocar nuevamente la varita donde iba.

 **-** ¡Joder! **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¡Alex! **-.** Gemía con fuerza, se sentía mucho mejor que la primera vez.

En el momento en que sintió que se mojaba aún más, Alexander la penetró con dos dedos haciendo movimientos circulares.

Tori sentía que deliraba, jamás imaginó que se sentiría tan bien, bajó la mano agarrándole el cabello a Alex pero a los segundos lo haló para besarlo, se sentía extraño pero excitante a la vez besarlo y saborear su propia esencia, lo rodeo con sus piernas.

 **-** Hazlo… **-.** Jadeó **.-** Por favor…

 **-** No tienes que pedir por favor **-.** Le dijo Alex acomodándose entre sus piernas **.-** Soy tuyo cuando quieras **-.** Le dijo ronco justo antes de penetrarla.

 **-** ¡Alex! **-.** Gimió al sentirlo dentro.

 **-** Y tu mía **-.** Le aseguró besándola para después bajar a su cuello y hacerle un chupón en el cuello.

 **-** Siempre… **-.** Gimió ella en su oído.

Alex se arrodilló volviendo las penetraciones lentas pero profundas.

 **-** Alex… **-.** Se quejó.

El chico sonrió, bajó la mano hasta tocarle el clítoris para estimularla, ella estaba a punto del orgasmo, lo sabía ya que si no lo hubiera halado se habría venido en su boca.

 **-** Déjate llevar… **-.** Le dijo.

Dos estocadas y Tori se vino, Alexander dejó de moverse para darle tiempo a que disfrutara el placer de su orgasmo, se inclinó besándola lentamente.

 **-** Eres el mejor… **-.** Le susurró sobre los labios, Alex sonrió antes de besarla.

 **-** No lo creo, ¿Sabes porque? **-.** Preguntó roncó y con deseo, Tori sintió una corriente recorrerla hasta el vientre **.-** Porque las mujeres quedan sensibles después de un orgasmo y se pueden excitar otra vez rápidamente.

Para darle valor a sus palabras volvió a descender su mano y metiéndola entre la unión de ambos comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, Tori comenzó a jadear mientras él sentía como comenzaba a mojarse otra vez.

 **-** ¿Lo sientes? **-.** Le dijo incrementando el movimiento de sus dedos aun sin mover su cadera.

 **-** ¡Sí! ¡Aaah! **-.** Afirmó jadeando.

Alex sonrió, dejó de tocarla para agarrarla de la cadera y retirarse lentamente hasta salir del todo, la miró a los ojos volviéndola a penetrar lentamente, repitió el proceso un par de veces más.

 **-** ¡Alex! **-.** Se quejó.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres? **-.** Preguntó agitado, aumentó solo un poco el movimiento.

 **-** ¡Más rápido! **-.** Pidió ahogada.

 **-** Tus deseos son órdenes…

Se acomodó mejor incrementando la velocidad de las penetraciones a la vez que las volvía profundas.

Tori estiró la mano hacia él, Alex entendió recostándose sobre ella sin dejar de moverse rápidamente, ella lo envolvió con sus piernas y brazos, lo besó con deseo en los labios.

 **-** Sigue… Falta poco… **-.** Bajó la cabeza mordiéndolo en el hombro, Alex gruñó aumentando aún más la velocidad.

 **-** Córrete… Hazlo… **-.** Le pidió Alexander en el oído.

Y eso fue lo que ella necesitó ya que se vino justo cuando él se separaba y la besaba, ella cortó el beso gimiendo con fuerza, Alexander le besó el cuello y se lo mordió ligeramente cuando él llegó.

Apoyó la frente entre los senos de Tori recuperando la respiración.

 **-** Eres demasiado intensa, ¿Sabes? **-.** Le dijo alzando la cara y sonriéndole divertido.

 **-** Es tu culpa **-.** Le dijo ella divertida pero los ojos brillaban traviesos.

Alex se rió separándose y saliendo de ella para acostarse a su lado.

* * *

 **-** ¿Nos vemos entonces en Potter Manor? **-.** Les preguntó Tori cuando iban en el vagón rumbo a Londres.

 **-** Si Tori, déjame pasar esta semana con mis padres para después irme para la mansión **-.** Le aseguró Hermione.

 **-** ¿Y si invitas a tus padres? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** ¿Tú crees? **-.** Preguntó a su vez la castaña.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros **.-** Estoy segura que a mis padres no les importaría.

 **-** Bueno, vamos a ver si no tienen planeado algo y les digo **-.** Aceptó.

 **-** Vale, ¿Tú también vas después de esta semana no? **-.** Le preguntó esta vez a su novio.

 **-** Tranquila que no te va a dar tiempo ni de extrañarme **-.** Le aseguró sonriendo.

 **-** Eso espero **-.** Lo besó dulcemente **.-** Ya, en serio **-.** Exclamó al separarse como acordándose de algo de repente **.-** Este misterio que se tienen Luna y Neville no me está gustando para nada **-.** Acotó.

 **-** Déjalos enana **-.** Dijo Harry divertido **.-** Capaz y cuando se aparezcan en la mansión nos den la noticia de que son novios.

 **-** ¡Eso espero! **-.** Exclamó.

* * *

 **-** ¡Tobías! **-.** Gritó Tori al verlo en los brazos de su madre, él bebe de ahora 8meses al verla sonrió dejando caer el chupón y estirándole los bracitos.

Tori lo cargó abrazándolo contra su pecho para después llenarle la cara de besos haciéndolo reír.

 **-** No puedo creer que durante estos 3meses no me hayas olvidado **-.** Dijo mirándolo como si Tobías le entendiera.

 **-** Créeme que de eso se encargó tu madre **-.** Le dijo Matt antes de darle un beso en la frente.

 **-** ¡Gracias mamá! **-.** Le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

 **-**!Toi! ¡Toi! **-.** Balbuceó de pronto Tobías para llamar la atención de su hermana.

Tori volteo a verla sorprendida cuando lo escuchó.

 **-** ¿Qué dijiste? **-.** Le preguntó mirándolo **.-** Repítelo **-.** Le pidió sonriendo emocionada.

 **-** ¡Toi! **-.** Gritó sonriendo.

Tori sonrió súper emocionada al escucharlo, volteo a mirar a sus padres.

 **-** ¡Sorpresa! **-.** Le dijo su madre **.-** Esa era la sorpresa que te teníamos.

 **-** ¡Te amo aún más! **-.** Le dijo a su hermanito volviéndolo a abrazar contra su pecho y besándolo, el pequeño se echó a reír colocando las manitas sobre el rostro de su hermana alejándola cuando esta le comenzó a hacer cosquillas en el cuello.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Gritó de pronto Harry **.-** ¡Tienes que escuchar a Isabella! **-.** Le dijo al acercarse con su hermanita en brazos.

 **-** ¡Hola mi princesita hermosa! **-.** La saludó besándola.

La niña le estiró los brazos, Tori sonrió **.-** ¡Toi! ¡Toi! **-.** Balbuceo igual que Tobias.

 **-** ¿Tú también? **-.** Chilló emocionada.-¡Te como!

La niña seguía estirándole los bracitos con insistencia.

 **-** Harry agarra a Tobías **-.** Le pidió.

Intercambiaron a los bebes y Tobías al verse en los brazos de Harry frunció el ceño **.-** ¡No! **-.** Chilló **.-** ¡Jay no!

El chico lo miró con sorpresa y sin importarle que Tobías no quería estar en sus brazos lo abrazó dándole un beso en la frente.

 **-** No sabía que también le habían enseñado a Tobías mi .

 **-** ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no lo haríamos? **-.** Le preguntó Anastasia.

Harry solo sonrió, al final Tobías se había quedado tranquilo en sus brazos pero miraba fijamente hacia donde su hermana y su primita, la última le estaba haciendo cosquillas a la pequeña pelirroja haciéndola reír, Tobías se giró abrazando a Harry por el cuello y ocultando su carita contra el pecho del mayor.

 **-** Creo que alguien está celoso **-.** Anunció James al ver al bebe.

 **-** No me quiero imaginar cuando esté más grande y la vea con Alexander **-.** Dijo divertido Harry.

 **-** Va lo mismo para ti con Isabella **-.** Dijo su madre.

 **-** No creo, Hermione sabe ganarse a los bebes igual que Tori, algo me dice que Isabella la va a amar.

 **-** De eso no cabe duda **-.** Admitió Lily sonriendo y viendo el intercambio entre su hija y sobrina.

* * *

Buenas!

Aquí volví YO! xD

Espero que con este cap si hayan quedado satisfechas y satisfechos jajaja xD

Seguiré escribiendo cada vez que pueda para subir el siguiente lo más rápido que pueda :D

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Así o más tierno o más hot o más que…? Jajaja xD

¿Qué pasará en la mansión de los Potter durante estas navidades?

 **Lissy Zavala:** Si, me tardé un poco xD Pero aquí ya estoy de vuelta y espero no volver a ausentarme tanto tiempo.

 **FloARJF:** Te disculpo que te hayas tardado tanto en dejar el review tan solo porque el que dejaste fue largo jajaja xD En serio me encanta que te guste, siempre me emociona ver tus reviews :3 Y claro que si debía dedicártelo, te lo mereces :D Espero este cap te haya gustado igual o más que el anterior… Creo que más ¿No? Jajaja xD

PD: Estoy montada en dos historias, casi listas, así que bueno… xD ¿Las publico o no? Jajajaja

PD2: Flo, Te acuerdas de la canción, ''Es Mi Culpa''? Pues una de las historias en un songfic de esa canción :3 (Am sorry por la tardanza u.u)


	30. Mansión Potter

-Está bien **-.** Desistió.-He de admitir que así ame a ese par de ñaló a los bebes que dormían profundamente en su cama.-Estos carajitos llevan más trabajo que una poción de Snape como examen final **-.** Suspiró.

-Creo entender porque nuestros padres aceptaron esa misión yéndose de inmediato **-.** La siguió Harry.

-Hasta yo la hubiese aceptado sin dudar ni un segundo **-.** Se tiró en el puf.

-No me quiero imaginar cuando comiencen a caminar **-.** Dijo Harry tirándose en el otro puf al lado de su prima.

-¿En serio hay que esperar hasta mañana para ir a la mansión? **-.** Se quejó la pelinegra.

Harry suspiró.-Recuerda que los niños no pueden viajar por polvos flu así que hay que esperar hasta mañana que nos vengan a buscar.

-Que fastidio… **-.** Exclamó.

-Deja tú apuro enana que de igual manera vas a pasar todas las navidades con Alexander **-.** Le sonrió con picardía.-Tienes ventaja que la mansión es enorme y que nuestras habitaciones quedan en el piso superior.

Tori se sonrojó.-¡No solo tengo eso en la mente! **-.** Chilló, pero después captó algo que Harry dijo.-Tienes razón, nuestras **-.** Hizo énfasis **.-** Habitaciones **-.** Sonrió.-¿Estás pensando en hacer algo, primito, por el cual necesites que tu habitación quedé lejos de la de los adultos?

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de sonrojarse e incluso desviar la mirada.

Tori se rio.-Venga Harry no disimules, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta del comportamiento tuyo y de Hermione en el castillo? **-.** Señaló.-Ahora en la mansión si van a estar a solas y van a tener en donde **-.** Sonrió divertida.

-Oh, habló la voz de la experiencia.

-Ja-ja-ja, tonto **-.** Insultó.-Puede que no sea experta pero tampoco soy una novata **-.** Lo miró triunfante.-Ya yo di el primer paso.

-¡Claro! **-.** Exclamó.-Tuviste la ventaja de la habitación personal de Alexander, así cualquiera puede hacerlo, hasta yo **-.** Frunció el ceño.-Ya va, ¿En qué momento esto se volvió una competencia?

Tori se rio.-En ningún momento, pero ¿Te digo algo? **-.** Harry la miró.-Los dos estamos claros en que lo que tiene que pasar entre tú y Hermione pasará en la mansión, pero es un hecho Harry que Hermione es nombrada el año que viene Premio Anual así que obviamente ella recibirá una habitación personal **-.** Sonrió.-Bueno no creo que sea personal cuando tú no dejes de salir de ahí.

-¿De la misma manera que tú no sales de la habitación de Alex? **-.** Señaló sonriendo.

-Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo **-.** Fue su simple respuesta.

-¿Tiempo? **-.** Frunció el ceño.-A ti te van a asignar la otra habitación.

Tori suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia los bebes.-Recuerda que este es el último año de Alex en Hogwarts **-.** Lo miró.-El año que viene no va a estudiar con nosotros.

Harry se reprendió mentalmente por no acordarse de ese detalle.-Lo siento **-.** Se disculpó.-No me acordaba de ese detalle **-.** La miró detenidamente.-¿Cómo te sientes?

Tori negó con la cabeza.-Esta más que claro que es un hecho pero aún no he querido pensar mucho en eso **-.** Volvió a suspirar.-En estos momentos el amor apesta **-.** Refunfuñó.

Harry sonrió.-Los dos sabemos que no apesta, además míralo como un reto **-.** Tori lo miró.-Es como un reto que les está poniendo el destino a su relación, casi un año separados y ambos sabemos que pueden superarlo fácilmente.

Pero Victoria no estuvo de acuerdo con su primo y Harry se dio cuenta de eso.-Yo lo amo Harry al igual que él a mí, de eso no hay duda pero… **-.** Volvió a desviar su mirada.-Durante esos meses que pasemos separados pueden pasar muchas cosas, hay que ser sinceros en eso, aun no sé qué tiene planeado hacer Alex al salir de Hogwarts pero haga lo que haga va a compartir con nuevas personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, mujeres maduras y adultas **-.** Señaló.

-¿Tu en verdad crees que a Alexander pueda interesarle alguien más? **-.** Preguntó no muy seguro.

-No necesariamente tiene porque enamorarse **-.** Señaló.-Simplemente con que le guste basta y sobra y vamos a estar 3meses separados antes de vernos en las vacaciones de navidad y después 6meses hasta que finalice el curso.

-¿Y tú? **-.** Preguntó, Tori lo miró.-¿No crees que a ti también te pueda pasar eso?

-No te voy a decir que no porque te estaría mintiendo, yo lo amo y soy incapaz de hacer algo para perjudicar nuestra relación pero no se Harry, uno nunca sabe lo que le depara el futuro, las personas que uno conocerá.

-Creo entender lo que quieres decir, está el hecho que dicen que puedes estar enamorado de una persona pero al mismo tiempo te puede gustar alguien **-.** Dijo pensativo.

-Lo sé y Alexander es guapo, encantador, nada más con su forma de ser, con su sonrisa torcida todas las mujeres caen por él **-.** Bufó.-Es lo malo de tener un adonis por novio.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse.-Tú también eres hermosa prima y estoy seguro que hay muchos chicos que te caerán cuando se enteren que Alex ya no estará.

-Ese es un hecho que no ayuda **-.** Se pegó en la frente.-Y no porque alguno me pueda gustar si no porque me van a fastidiar.

-Te recuerdo que Draco y yo nos podemos deshacer de ellos **-.** Le sonrió.

-No lo dudo **-.** Se levantó.-Ahora venga, vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

* * *

-¿Se supone que vamos a dormir aquí los 4? **-.** Le preguntó Tori a Harry sobre los dos niños que acostados bebían de su tetero en medio de ambos mientras veían comiquitas en la televisión.

-Por lo menos esta cama es más grande que la tuya **-.** Le dijo Harry.

Tori se removió colocándose boca arriba.-Fue buena idea venirnos al cuarto de mis padres **-.** Fue lo último que dijo antes de mirar su celular.

No pasaron 5minutos cuando los bebes se terminaron de beber el tetero haciéndoselos saber a sus hermanos al darles el biberón para después volverse a acomodar y seguir viendo la televisión tranquilamente.

-Ni te imaginas el sueño que tengo **-.** Le dijo Tori a su primo bostezando.

Harry sonrió al verla.-Creo que caes primero que los niños.

-No lo dudes **-.** Aseguró.-Es mas **-.** Dejó el celular sobre la mesita de noche y se acomodó boca abajo.-Buenas noches **-.** Dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos azules.

Harry sonrió, él también se sentía cansado pero dos factores no lo dejaban dormirse tan pronto, 1: Estaba chateando con Hermione y 2: Sentía como un poquito de miedo dormirse primero que los niños por si a estos se les ocurría bajarse de la cama, el único problema era que estaba seguro caería dentro de poco.

* * *

Sintió unos suaves golpes en su cara así que a pesar de la flojera que lo poseía abrió los ojos encontrándose con otro par, unos parecidos a los suyos y los otros a los de su prima, ambos bebes estaban frente a él y lo miraban interrogante.

-Buenos días **-.** Los saludó espabilándose un poco y sentándose en la cama, giró el rostro para toparse con el cuerpo de su prima cubierto hasta la cabeza con la sabana, sonrió negando, seguramente los niños habían tratado de despertarla en vano.-¿Tienen hambre?

Harry se estiró antes de bajarse de la cama.-Quédense aquí **-.** Les dijo mirándolos.-Ya vengo **-.** Dio unos pasos y se detuvo, se giró viendo a los bebes.-Despierten a Tori **-.** Les dijo, ellos lo miraron como tratando de comprender lo que les dijo, miraron a Tori y Harry asintió.-Si, Tori, despiértenla.

Los bebes como si hubiesen entendido a la perfección gatearon hasta donde Tori y después de arrodillarse a su lado comenzaron a darle golpes con sus pequeñas manitos.

-¡Toi! ¡Toi! ¡Toi! **-.** Balbucearon insistentes.

Harry se rio antes de dirigirse al baño y entrar.

Al cabo de unos minutos cuando salió se encontró con su prima sentada en la cama con las piernas abiertas y los niños en medio de estas, ambos muertos de la risa.

-Ya les cambié los pañales **-.** Avisó.-Llévatelos **-.** Le dijo colocándose en pie, tomó a Isabella entre sus brazos y cuando Harry se acercó se la dio para después hacer lo mismo con Tobías.-Cuando termine bajo a ayudarte.

* * *

Al entrar a la cocina lo primero que escuché fueron las sonoras y deliciosas carcajadas de Tobías e Isa, con solo escucharlos me los quería comer.

Harry los había sentado en sus respectivas sillas altas, al verme entrar sonrió.

-¿Ya les diste el tetero? **-.** Le pregunté acercándome a la nevera para servirme un vaso con agua.

-Sí, medio tetero como dijeron nuestras madres para que también coman el desayuno **-.** Dijo señalándome los teteros ya limpios.

-Me encanta que seas tan eficiente **-.** Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.-¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

-Estaba esperando a que bajaras para que me ayudaras a hacer los hot cakes mientras yo les sirvo la comida a los pequeños demonios.

Me acerque hasta la cocina.-Dalo por hecho.

* * *

-¡Tori apúrate! **-.** Gritó Harry desde la planta baja.

-¡Voy! **-.** Le gritó Tori devuelta para a los segundos aparecer por las escaleras.-Listo, es que no encontraba el cargador de la laptop.

Se aceró hasta donde Harry tomando a Isabella en sus brazos.-Vamos dijo a Harry que tenía a Tobías.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia la 4Runner negra que estaba estacionada frente a la casa, cuando llegaron un hombre les abrió la puerta trasera subiéndose primero Tori y después Harry, cuando estuvieron listos la camioneta arrancó.

-Cuando pasemos por la farmacia te detienes que vamos a comprar unas cosas **-.** Le ordenó Tori.

-Como usted ordene señorita **-.** Contestó el chofer.

* * *

Tori rodó los ojos por enésima vez.-Si hubiese sabido que ibas a llamar tanto la atención con Tobías en brazos te pido que te que quedes en la camioneta con ambos.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risa, se acercó hasta donde Tori dándole un beso en la cabeza, ni Hermione era tan celosa, bueno, no le ha dado motivos a Hermione para que se ponga celosa.

-No son celos **-.** Lo detuvo Tori como leyéndole la mente.-Es que llamas demasiado la atención y no soporto lo lanzadas que son todas esas… Esas…

-Creo que entendí **-.** Le dijo Harry divertido.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo, Harry llevaba la cesta donde Tori había metido dos cajas de cereales, unas galletas y dos latas de alimento para los niños.

-Agarremos el jugo, las leches y vamos a pagar **-.** Le dijo a Harry dando media vuelta.

Harry la siguió, Tori metió las dos leches en la cesta quedándose con el jugo en la mano dirigiéndose hacia la cola para pagar, podían sentir las miradas de la mayoría de las personas adultas sobre ellos, seguro los veían como tratando de averiguar si eran familia o por qué andaban con dos bebes que casualmente se parecían a ellos a excepción podría ser del cabello pelirrojo de Isabella.

-Good morning **-.** Dijo Tori al llegar a la caja en lo que Harry colocaba todo en el mostrador, mientras su primo hacia eso, Tori fue buscando la tarjeta para pagar.

-Son 40libras **-.** Le dijo la cajera, Tori asintió dándole la tarjeta.

Cuando hubo pasado y después de embolsar los productos el mismo hombre que le había abierto la puerta de la camioneta se acercó cogiendo todas las bolsas.

-Gracias Thomas **-.** Le dijo Tori agarrando la factura.

Salieron dirigiéndose otra vez a la camioneta.

10-15min de trayecto después, la enorme reja de hierro forjado con la letra P en medio se alzaba frente a ellos, después de verificar quienes eran la reja se abrió dándole el paso, al detenerse la camioneta les abrieron ambas puertas para que se bajaran, Elizabeth los esperaba en la entrada de la mansión junto a una joven con vestido negro y delantal blanco la cual hizo una leve reverencia cuando ellos se acercaron.

-Hola mis nietos favoritos **-.** Saludó Elizabeth, los bebes al verla sonrieron balbuceando alegres y estirándole los bracitos.-Y pues claro que me refiero a ustedes **-.** Dijo mirándolos antes darles besos en la cabeza y mejillas a cada uno.

Tori miró a Harry.-Y así es como nos desplazan.

-Era de esperarse **-.** Fue lo que dijo Harry.

-Ay dejen sus payasadas **-.** Regañó.-Y agachense **-.** Ordenó cuando se les acercó a cada uno para darles un beso en la mejilla.-Cada vez que vuelven de Hogwarts lo hacen más maduros y altos **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Disculpen **-.** Se acercaron Jhon y Rob.-¿Dónde dejamos estos? **-.** Preguntó Jhon señalando uno de los bolsos de los bebes.

Tori y Harry miraron a su abuela ya que no sabían si los bebes dormirían con ellos o ya les tenían una habitación.

-¡Dobby! **-.** Llamó apareciendo a los segundos el pequeño elfo doméstico.-Por favor enséñales cual es la habitación de los niños.

-Como usted ordene ama Potter **-.** Asintió Dobby antes de ver a los chicos.-Hola ama joven niña Tori y joven amo niño **-.** Saludó sonriendo.

Los chicos les devolvieron la sonrisa.-Hola Dobby.

-Síganme por aquí **-.** Les pidió después a los hombres los cuales ingresaron atrás del elfo.

-¡Wait! **-.** Los detuvo Victoria.-Las bolsas para la cocina.

-De eso se puede encargar Johanna **-.** Dijo Elizabeth, rápidamente la joven chica tomó las bolsas.

Pero antes de que pudiera coger la que tenía las leches y el jugo Harry se le adelantó tomándola él.-Esta pesa, déjame yo te ayudo **-.** Le dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

La chica alzó la mirada topándose con sus ojos verdes para después apartarla rápidamente y un poquito colorada.

-¡Ay verdad! **-.** Exclamó de pronto la patriarca Potter.-Que mala educación de mi parte, ustedes no conocen a Johanna **-.** Les dijo a sus nietos.-La contratamos hace 3meses **-.** Les explicó.-Johanna, ya los conoces por las fotos y lo que te he hablado de ellos, pero no está de más, ella es Lily Victoria Potter y Harry James Potter, los herederos de toda esta fortuna y tierras **-.** La chica asintió sin apartar la vista de Harry hasta volverse a sonrojar.-Y ella es Johanna Stone **-.** Presentó.-Tiene solo 19años, Sirius fue el que la trajo **-.** Lizzy la miró con ternura.-Es una squib así que se podrán imaginar **-.** Los miró con seriedad.-Quiero que se comporten bien con ella y que la traten como es debido.

-¡Abuela! **-.** Exclamó Tori cambiándose a Isabella de brazo.-Cualquiera que te escucha cree que Harry y yo nos comportamos fatal con los trabajadores.

-Yo sé que no es así **-** Dijo.-Pero no está de más decírselos o recordarselos **-.** Miró a Harry.-Dame a Tobías, esa bolsa esta pesada **-.** Se acercó hasta que Harry le pasó al niño.

-¿Dónde está el abuelo? **-.** Preguntó Harry entrando a la mansión y sintiendo rápidamente el cambio en la temperatura.

-Salió con Sirisus **-.** Le contestó mirando a Tobías.

-¿Los niños tienen habitación entonces? **-.** Preguntó Tori.

-Sí, les mandé a arreglar la que fue de ustedes **-.** Respondió.-Lily y anastasia me aseguraron que ellos duermen solos en sus cunas **-.** Miró a la pelinegra.-¿Dónde durmieron anoche?

Tori se encogió de hombros.-Dormimos los 4 en la cama de mis padres.

La mujer suspiró.-No me extraña en realidad **-.** Espetó resignada.-Por cierto, les tengo una sorpresa **-.** Avisó logrando que los chicos se detuvieran.-Aunque me extraña que no se hayan dado cuenta ya **-.** Dijo pasándolos en el pasillo y llegando primero que ellos a la sala.

Harry y Tori se miraron sin entender, siguieron caminando y justo cuando entraban a la sala…

-¡Tobías! **-.** Escucharon el grito que hizo que entendieran lo que su abuela había querido decir.

Vieron a Hermione acercarse hasta donde la señora Potter agarrando al pequeño en sus brazos abrazándolo y besándolo ocasionando que Tobías riera.

-Dime por favor Hermione que estos si son **-.** Dijo otra voz provenir de las escaleras, Tori se giró rápidamente al reconocerla para encontrarse con los ojos grises de su novio, sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

-¡Alex! **-.** Gritó acercándose, el chico también se acercó hasta rodearla de la cintura y besarla suavemente en los labios.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé **-.** Le susurró Alexander al separarse.

-Si fue igual a como yo te extrañé, puedo saberl **-.** Contestó Tori volviéndolo a besar.

Harry se había distraído viendo la escena de Tori y Alex que solo reaccionó cuando sintió a Hermione rodearlo del cuello con la mano que tenía libre, giró su rostro y lo primero que sintió fueron sus labios húmedos contra los suyos así que la rodeo con su brazo libre correspondiéndole el beso.

-Yo también te extrañé **-.** Le dijo Harry rozándole los labios.

-Ya somos dos **-.** Le aseguró la castaña volviéndolo a besar.

-Bueno, bueno **-.** Exclamó Elizabeth.-Creo que ya está bien este reencuentro entre ustedes **-.** Dijo haciendo que se separaran pero conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, por su parte, Tori y Hermione se sonrojaron ligeramente.

-Ya dejamos todo en la habitación **-.** Anunció Jhon bajando de las escaleras.

-Excelente, lleva esa bolsa que Harry tiene hasta la cocina por favor.

El hombre asintió acercándose hasta donde Harry que le dio la bolsa.

-Dile a Johanna que coloque una leche en el freezer para que se enfríe más rápido **-.** Le dijo Tori desde los brazos de Alexander.

-Como ordene **-.** Dijo al salir de la sala.

-Yo los voy a dejar solos para que se pongan al día **-.** Les dijo Elizabeth al dirigirse a las escaleras.-Solo les recuerdo que su abuelo esta con Sirius y el no tolera las escenas como la que acabaron de protagonizar **-.** Dijo comenzando a subir.

-¡Hermione! **-.** Chilló Tori acercándose hasta donde la castaña y abrazarla como podía.

Hermione aprovechó y saludó a Isabella, se encaminaron hasta el sillón donde dejaron a los bebes sobre la alfombra.

-¡Dobby! **-.** Llamó Tori haciendo que el elfo apareciera.-En uno de los bolsos que subieron a la habitación de los niños están unos cubos de juguetes, tráeselos **-.** Le dijo señalando a los niños.

-El bolso es azul **-.** Le dijo Harry, Dobby asintió antes de volver a desaparecer.

-Me extraña que no sabían que Alex y yo estábamos aquí hasta que nos vieron **-.** Dijo Hermione recostada de Harry.

Tori por su parte estaba sentada contra el apoyabrazos del sillón apoyando sus piernas sobre las de Alexander.

-Es culpa de los niños **-.** Le contestó Harry entrelazando sus manos y dándole un beso en el dorso a Hermione.

-¿De los niños? **-.** Alzó una ceja.-¿Cómo pueden ser culpables?

-Harry no supo explicarse **-.** Le dijo Tori.-Es que para apenas tener 8meses de edad el núcleo de ellos posee mucha energía y de una u otra manera sus núcleos se… Mezclan **-.** Dijo no muy convencida de usar esa palabra.-Con los nuestros o… Como decirlo… Mi núcleo y el de Harry reaccionan al de ellos como reconociéndolos y se sienten atraídos por la energía que desprenden, entonces eso hace que cuanto estamos con ellos no les prestemos atención a nuestro alrededor.

-Creo haberte entendido **-.** Le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Tori se rio.-Si pues, es algo confuso hasta de explicar.

-Yo creo que no entendí **-.** Dijo a su vez Alex recostándose en el costado de Tori, ella lo abrazó.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que están aquí? **-.** Preguntó confundida.

Alex se separó de ella lanzándole una sonrisa divertida a la castaña.

-Lizzy nos mandó una carta **-.** Explicó Hermione sonriendo.-Llegamos ayer.

-¿Lizzy? **-.** Repitieron Harry y Tori al mismo tiempo.-¿Cómo que llegaron ayer? vez fue Tori.

-Tu abuela insistió en que la llamáramos así **-.** Le dijo Alex divertido.-Y si, llegamos ayer, ella quería que cuando ustedes llegaran ya estuviéramos aquí.

-Quería darles una sorpresa **-.** Aclaró la castaña.

-Y lo consiguió **-.** Aseguró Harry sonriéndole y dándole un beso.

-¿Dónde durmieron? **-.** Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Alex en la habitación de Harry y yo en la tuya **-.** Le respondió Hermione.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.-Yo no tengo problemas ya que se trata de ti, en cambio Harry es más delicado.

-No toqué absolutamente **-.** Contestó rápidamente Alexander mirándolo.

Harry sonrió.-No hay rollo, te creo, además si te acepte como novio de mi prima creo que mi cuarto no es la gran cosa.

-Mi novio es súper maduro **-.** Exclamó Hermione volviéndolo a besar.

 **-** Permiso **-.** Escucharon la voz de Johanna cuando aparecio en la sala, Tori como quedaba de frente a ella se dio cuenta de su reacción al ver el beso entre Harry y Hermione.-Les vengo a avisar que el almuerzo está listo **-.** Anuncio desviando la mirada incomoda.

-¡Excelente! **-.** Se levantó rápidamente Tori.-Moría de hambre.

-Aún sigo sin entender cómo es que puedes mantener esa figura con todo lo que tragas **-.** Le dijo Hermione al ponerse de pie.-Porque tú no comes, tú tragas.

-Yo también me lo pregunto en realidad **-.** Dijo viendo como Alex se agachaba cargando a Isabella en brazos y Hermione hacía lo propio con Tobías.-¿Para ellos también hay comida? **-.** Mas que pregunta parecía afirmación.

Johana que se había quedado esperándolos asintió rápidamente.-Si, la señora Lizz…. Elizabeth les mando a preparar una crema.

-Las famosas cremas de la abuela **-.** Dijo Harry tomando a Hermione de la mano.

-No lo dudes **-.** Lo siguió Tori comenzando a caminar, a medio camino frunció el ceño observando detenidamente a Johanna.-¿En serio eres una squib? preguntó como si nada ocasionando que Johanna se tensara ligeramente.

-¡Tori! **-.** Regañó Hermione.-¿Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente y hacerle esa pregunta a Johanna de esa manera?

Tori giró a verla alzando los hombros.-¿Y cómo se supone que se la haga?

Hermione rodó los ojos.-En primer lugar no deberías de hacerle ese tipo de preguntas.

-Solo quería asegurarme ya que…

-Sí, si lo soy **-.** La interrumpió Johanna abriéndole la puerta hacia el comedor, le dedicó una sonrisa a Hermione.-No se preocupe señorita, ya estoy acostumbrada.

-Como digas **-.** Contestó Tori entrando siendo seguida por Harry y Alex.

Hermione suspiró.-Créeme **-.** Dijo mirando a Johanna.-Es más amigable y amable de lo que parece **-.** Aseguró.-Solo que es un poco difícil de llevar.

Johanna le sonrió.-No se preocupe, su abuela me ha contado maravillas de ellos **-.** Dijo mirando hacia el comedor, pero en específico veía como Harry le hacía muecas a Isabella para que riera.-Además, por mi condición solo conseguía trabajos en bares o tiendas de alta cuna en el callejón Diagon y casi siempre escuchaba a los magos hablar de los prodigios herederos Potter **-.** Miró a Hermione.-Nunca me pasó por la cabeza que llegaría a trabajar aquí y menos que me recibieran como lo hicieron.

-De eso no tengo es un amor, ni hablemos de Gabriel, incluso el mismo Sirius lo es a su manera.

-Así es **-.** Aseguró.-He recibido más de lo que creía de todos y si le confieso algo, la señorita Potter no es lo que me creia **-.** Admitió con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas de la vergüenza, Hermione la miró curiosa.-Es solo que creí que ella seria… Sabe el prototipo de toda niña rica.

Hermione sonrió divertida.-Tori no puede ser más diferente a ese ''prototipo'' solo que de igual manera hace ese tipo de pregunta incomodas o como creyendo que no afectará a la persona en cuestión.

Johana se rio.-Ya la señora Potter me lo había dicho, que su nieta era un poco imprudente pero que no lo hacía de mala intención.

Hermione también se rio negando con la cabeza.-Eso es lo peor del caso, que puede cometer imprudencias pero no con intención de dañar o incomodar.

-¡Hermione puedes apurarte! **-.** Gritó Tori ya sentada.

-Vaya a sentarse para ordenar que sirvan la comida **-.** La instó Johanna aun sonriente.

Antes de sentarse colocó a Tobías en su silla alta al lado de Isabella, caminó hasta el lado de Harry, este rápidamente se levantó corriéndole la silla y a los segundos apareció la comida en la mesa.

-Como siempre todo se ve delicioso **-.** Dijo Tori comenzándose a servir pero avistó a Johanna acercándose hacia los niños con la bandeja con las cremas y vasos para niños con agua.-Dobby.

El elfo apareció en el piso en una esquina de la mesa.

-Ayuda a Johanna en lo que ella te pida con los niños **-.** El elfo asintió.-Por favor.

Johanna la miró rápidamente.-Gracias por su dijo un poco sonrojada.-Pero no era necesario que…

Tori la calló con un movimiento de su mano.-Créeme que si la necesitaras **-.** Aseguró mirándola, después apartó la mirada.-Además no es nada del otro mundo pedirle a Dobby que te ayude.

A Johanna no le quedó más remedio que sonreír y dirigirse a Dobby.

* * *

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer en la noche? preguntó Tori sentada en su cama, Hermione la miró sin entender.

Después de almorzar había subido a su habitación con Hermione, Alex y Harry se habían quedado jugando en la sala junto a los niños que estaban al cuidado de Johanna.

-¿Hay algo para la noche?

Tori rodó los ojos.-Se supone que tú debes de dormir aquí **-.** Dijo.-Y yo no tengo ningún problema al respecto, en realidad **-.** Aclaró rápidamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas ligeramente.-Pero… Puede que haya unas noches en las que… Quiera dormir con ALexander **-.** Finalizó con la mirada desviada y esta vez sonrojada.

-Tori…

-Además tú y Harry deberían de aprovechar que mis papas y mis tíos llegan en una semana más o menos **-.** Sonrió.-Créeme que ni mis abuelos ni mucho menos Sirius van a estar despertándose en plena madrugada.

-Si bueno **-.** Se miró las manos.-Desde que llegué ayer ese pensamiento ha estado en mi mente sin poder evitarlo **-.** La miró.

-Mira, no sé con exactitud lo que pasa por tu mente **-.** Frunció el ceño.-Sinceramente me gustaría ya que eres un mar de ideas y siempre hay unas mejores que ó.-Aunque creo que eso me causaría dolor de cabeza **-.** Aseguró haciendo reír a Hermione.-En serio, tu cabeza debe ser una biblioteca andante, pero bueno, eso no viene al caso… **-.** Decidió al ver la mirada que le dirigió la castaña.

-Tori…

-Déjame terminar **-.** Le pidió.-El hecho es que justo en estos momentos no tengo idea de lo que pasa por tu mente acerca de lo que puede o no pasar con Harry **-.** Le aclaró.-Yo te puedo echar broma Herm, acerca de eso, pero la única que tiene la última palabra eres tú, la que sabe si en verdad quiere o no, eres tú, si no te sientes lista díselo a él, a mi si quieres, no sé, pero tampoco te estoy obligando o mucho menos corriéndote de mi habitación.

Hermione sonrió.-Lo sé Tori y gracias por todo, y… Si quiero, como ya te había dicho, Harry es el indicado **-.** Sonrió, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo.-Supongo que son los nervios previos a lo que va a pasar o no sé.

Tori sonrió.-Bueno, yo ahí no sabría ayudarte ya que no sentí esos nervios previos a… Porque no sabía que eso pasaría hasta que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Hermione rio.-De eso no me queda duda alguna.

-Déjame **-.** Le dijo divertida.

-Ahora volvamos a lo anterior **-.** Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, Tori se tensó ligeramente.-Todo eso que me dijiste y la mirada que me dirigiste me ocasionó una duda.

-Mione… **-.** Trató de persuadirla.

Hermione la ignoró.-Tu muy bien sabes que siendo brujas fácilmente podemos leer la mente de las personas **-.** La miró acusatoriamente.

Tori suspiró.-Si, con la Legeremancia.

-¿Sabes usar Legeremancia? **-.** Preguntó solo un poco sorprendida ya que definitivamente después de convivir 6años con ella ya casi nada podía sorprenderla.

Tori asintió.-¡Pero nunca la he usado contigo! **-.** Le dijo rápidamente.

Hermione sonrió.-No te estoy reclamando **-.** La tranquilizó.-Solo que esa parte de la magia me gusta **-.** Frunció el ceño.-O sea no me gusta como tal, es poderosa y atrayente pero muy invasiva **-.** Terminó con su aire de bruja intachable.

Tori no pudo evitar reírse.-Si, lo es, no te lo voy a negar, pero para eso también existe la Oclumancia.

Hermione puso cara pensativa.-Oclumancia… Es lo que se usa para bloquear tu mente, para evitar que usen la Legeremancia en ti.

 **-** Exacto **-.** Le sonrió.

-Igual sigue siendo invasiva, eso de meterse en tu cabeza y ver tus pensamientos no me gusta **-.** Frunció el ceño.

Tori se encogió de hombros.-Si lo es, pero también es necesaria, todo auror debe de saber usar Legeremancia sí o sí.

-Desde ese punto de vista lo entiendo **-.** Aceptó, después la miró.-¿Por qué insistes en mentirme? **-.** Tori la miró.-Ambas sabemos que has usado Legeremancia en mí.

Tori se sonrojó.-¡No! **-.** Siguió negando, Hermione la miró, Tori se mordió el labio para después suspirar.-No exactamente **-.** Desistió.-Ya te dije que me gustaría entrar en tu mente **-.** Sonrió.-En serio debe ser increíble por la cantidad de información que debes de tener encerrada en tu cabeza **-.** Esta vez la que se sonrojó fue la castaña.-Pero no lo he hecho, no me atrevo, te respeto mucho para hacerlo Hermione.

La castaña la miró y sabía que Tori no estaba siendo completamente sincera.-¿Entonces…? **-.** La instó.

-Fue tu culpa **-.** Dijo sin más, Hermione la miró incrédula.

-¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa?

-¿Sabías que cuando te enojas, te emocionas, te entristeces o simplemente cuando te alteras por x causa, no controlas tus pensamientos? **-.** La castaña volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿Cómo así?

-No controlas tus emociones y eso hace que tus pensamientos se disparen volviéndolos más… Notables o fáciles de ver **-.** La mirada que Hermione le dio le hizo entender que no se estaba explicando bien.-Como ya te dije mi mente se siente atraída por lo que ocultas en la tuya, por eso cada vez que te alteras inconsciente abres una brecha ocasionando que las personas que sabemos Legeremancia lo sientan **-.** Hizo una mueca.-No sé cómo explicarlo, tienes que aprender Legeremancia para que me entiendas, tu mente no está en descanso, siempre esta como buscando que mentes son interesantes para tratar de meterse.

Hermione sonrió.-Eres muy curiosa Tori y eso ocasiona que tu mente quiera entrar en otras.

-Algo así **-.** Admitio divertida.-Entonces cada vez que te alterabas de esa manera era inevitable que ciertos pensamientos, los más fuertes en ese momento me llegaran, no podía evitarlo **-.** La miró pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez o el pensamiento más fuerte que viste? **-.** Preguntó ahora interesada.-Te lo he contado todo.

Tori sonrió.-El primer beso que tú y Harry se dieron **-.** Hermione la miró curiosa.-Cuando estábamos hablando, ¿Recuerdas? Que me estabas contando como te sentías después que Harry te besara y todo, obviamente estabas de más de alterada y recreabas una y otra y otra y otra vez la escena de la van en tu mente **-.** La miró divertida.-Fue inevitable que no lo viera, fue un pensamiento muy fuerte, no pude evitarlo.

-Está bien, te entiendo, fue imposible no pensar en ese beso por unos días **-.** Admitió.

-Con Harry es lo mismo pero él sabe Oclumancia y cuando inconscientemente entró en su mente me expulsa.

-¿En qué otras mentes has entrado o intentado?

Tori se hizo la pensativa.-¡Una vez entre a la de Luna! **-.** Exclamó de pronto sonriendo.

-¿Y qué tal? **-.** Preguntó Hermione interesada por la forma en la que Tori lo dijo.

-La mente de Luna es… No se… **-.** Soltó una carajada.-Es interesante por todos los pensamientos locos que Luna siempre tiene, no fue por mucho tiempo, pero lo disfruté, en serio es muy divertido.

-¿Cómo es que tú y Harry saben usar esa magia tan avanzada?

Tori se encogió de hombros.-No sé, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos hacerlo tendríamos… 10años creo **-.** Sonrió, seguro al acordarse.-Estábamos discutiendo, no recuerdo exactamente porque, pero fue una de las pocas discusiones ''fuertes'' entre Harry y yo, cuando nos dijimos de todo, solo nos quedamos callados, cruzados de brazos y viendo hacia otro lado, fue en la mansión del árbol, yo estaba muy molesta y en mi mente le dije ''idiota'', pero lo dije con fuerza, como que para que me escuchara a pesar de que solo fue un pensamiento **-.** Miró a Hermione divertida.-Lo dije varias veces, cada vez con más fuerza hasta que Harry se volteó y me miró molesto, recuerdo que me gritó:

- _¡Deja de llamarme idiota!_

-Yo lo miré sorprendida por su reacción pero sobre todo porque no se lo había dicho, se lo dije, y él me contestó que dejara de mentirle que claramente me había escuchado llamarlo idiota varias veces, después de ahí cuando le conté lo que había pasado nuestra ''molestia'' se disipó y nos pusimos a averiguar qué era eso, ya después que entramos a Hogwarts todo fue más fácil ya que buscamos en libros avanzados todo acerca de la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia.

-Hay que ver que ustedes en serio son un caso.

Tori le sacó la lengua.-Fue inevitable que no indagáramos más acerca de eso, después fue que le dijimos a Sirius y él terminó de decirnos todo lo que deberíamos saber.

-Harry… ¿Harry también ha entrado en mi mente? **-.** Preguntó sonrojada.

Tori sonrió.-No, le ha pasado como a mí, pero él ha hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo porque no quiere invadirte.

 **-** Seguro **-.** Sonrió.-¿Has entrado en la mente de Alex? **-.** Preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

Tori se sonrojó con violencia.-¡Al igual que contigo fue su culpa!

Hermione se rio.

Tori suspiró.-Al principio solo me llegaban ciertos pensamientos, esos donde podía ver que se emocionaba cuando estaba conmigo, ya fuera si hablábamos o las veces que nos besamos antes de volvernos novios, solo era eso, hasta el día que hicimos el amor **-.** Sonrió con ternura.-Él se encontraba sumamente feliz **-.** La miró.-Y no es que quiera sonar arrogante ni nada por el estilo, pero durante todo el día siguiente se la pasaba pensando en lo que había pasado durante la noche, siempre una imagen mía o cuando le dije que lo amaba, eran tan fuertes que mi corazón se aceleraba con solo verlos.

-Es comprensible **-.** Le sonrió.

-Créeme que con Harry será igual **-.** Le aseguró.-Lastima que no sabes Legeremancia.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que aquí a la noche lo aprenda? **-.** Preguntó divertida.

Tori rio.-Puede que aprendas algo, pero no sería lo suficiente para entrar en la mente de Harry.

-Lo supuse **-.** Admitió sonriendo.

* * *

Y a pesar del tiempo volví xD

Am sorry por tardarme :( no pensé que me tomaría mucho tiempo…

Pero bueno aquí estoy y espero les haya gustado el capítulo, lo siento si los decepciono porque se que esperaban con ansias la escena de Harry y Hermione, mi intención desde un principio era hacer esa escena, pero me emocioné escribiendo de mas, incluso tengo otra escena de Tori y Alex pero no la subí porque quiero tener la de Harmony lista…. El punto es… Que aunque ustedes no lo crean no sé cómo abordar esa escena… Si… Mátenme… Anoche estuve un rato dándole y dándole para ver de qué manera la hacía y no sé, no pude escribir.

Por esa razón es que subo este cap, para no hacerlos esperar más, trataré de escribir en la tarde a ver si en la noche subo la continuación, haré todo lo posible porque creo que mañana me iré de playa xD Estamos en Semana Santa aquí en Venezuela :D

Insisto, haré todo lo posible por actualizar en la noche, los quiero chicos, espero sus reviews.

 **FloARJF:** Jajaja créeme que lo de mezclar lo hago inconsciente porque simplemente escribo las escenas después de recrearlas en mi mente y ya xD Jajaja sii hice un fic con esa canción, solo como te dije llegué a un punto donde… No sé cómo continuar, el desenlace final ps y estoy en eso jajaja

 **LizzyZavala:** Yo también espero lo mismo de la primera vez Harmony jajaja estoy en ello.

PD: Tengo que ser sincera, me tardé en escribir porque… Bueno… Tengo otra historia jaja no puedo conmigo, pero dudo que la suba aquí porque si la escribo completa y todo eso… No creo que sea algo para Fic y mucho menos para Harmony, es algo… Es una historia basada en un hecho real, claro con muchos cambios pero la esencia es lo que pasó en verdad y bueno… Es un tema un poco nuevo para mí, si la llego a escribir completa la subiré a WattPad ya que de ahí me vino la inspiración :D Pero como es una historia basada en hechos reales tuve que hacer todo el esfuerzo por para de escribir y continuar con esta ya que aquí si tengo que poner a trabajar mi mente y con la otra solo plasmar lo que sucedió y ya.

Y los dejo que como siempre me pegó xD Adiosito, se les quiere 3


	31. La Espera Valió La Pena

**''La Espera Valió la Pena''**

 **-** ¿Y? **-.** Le preguntó apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro a la vez que afirmaba el agarre en su cintura.

 **-** ¿Y, qué?

Alex le dio un beso debajo de la oreja, Tori se estremeció al instante.

 **-** ¿Hermione va a dormir contigo esta noche?

Tori sonrió, sabia a lo que él se refería desde un principio.

 **-** Aun no estoy segura **-.** Admitió **.-** En tal caso lo sabrás más tarde.

 **-** ¿Mas tarde? **-.** Preguntó mirando su reloj **.-** ¡Son las 12am!

Tori se rio girando entre sus brazos y apoyando sus manos en sus hombros **.-** ¿Las 12? **-.** Repitió **.-** Ya es tarde, me iré a dormir **-.** Lo besó y al separarse salió de sus brazos caminando hacia dentro de la mansión.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Gritó al verla irse.

 **-** Shh **-.** Lo calló al llegar al salón y ver a Harry y a Hermione besándose **.-** Recuerda que mis abuelos ya están dormidos **-.** Por su voz Harry y Hermione se habían separado **.-** Voy a subir Herm, ¿Vienes?

Hermione miró a Harry, le dijo algo al oído para después levantarse hacia donde Tori marchándose ambas por las escaleras.

 **-** Te juro Harry que tu prima quiere matarme **-.** Le dijo Alex cuando giró a verlo después de perder de vista a la pelinegra.

 **-** Llevo 16años sintiendo lo mismo **-.** Le dijo divertido **.-** Es tu turno **-.** Se levantó del sillón **.-** Venga, subamos.

* * *

 **-** ¿En serio te vas a acostar a dormir? **-.** Le preguntó al verla acomodándose en su cama.

Tori la miró **.-** Ah no, ¿Y que más voy a hacer? ¿O es que quieres hablar de algo?

 **-** Tori, ¿En serio eres capaz de ignorar como dejaste al pobre de Alexander?

 **-** Yo nunca le aseguré nada, ya te lo dije, no te voy a correr de mi habitación y menos por él **-.** Le aseguró recostándose del copete cogiendo su celular.

 **-** Eso ya lo veo **-.** Le dijo Hermione acercándose a la cama y sentándose a los pies de Tori **.-** ¿Entonces me perdonas el hecho de que yo no quiera dormir contigo hoy?

Tori hizo un gesto como si tuviera lentes y mirara a Hermione sobre estos.

 **-** Créeme que no tengo problema alguno con eso **-.** Se encogió de hombros pero Hermione pudo divisar como retenía una sonrisa **.-** Cuando llegues al cuarto de Harry dile a Alexander que le ordené a Dobby que le dejara una sábana y una almohada sobre el sillón.

 **-** Eres mala Victoria **-.** Le dijo Hermione sin poder evitar reírse, Tori le sacó la lengua juguetona.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de abrió se improvisto pero Tori ni se inmutó.

 **-** ¿Cómo es eso de que me vas a mandar a dormir en el sillón? **-.** Preguntó sin creerlo.

Tori hizo el mismo gesto de los lentes.

 **-** ¿Hay algún problema con eso? **-.** Inquirió **.-** No puedes simplemente invadir mi habitación.

Alexander se giró cerrando la puerta y colocándole el seguro aunque no sabía si era necesario, caminó lentamente hacia los pies de la cama.

 **-** ¿Crees que no puedo invadir tu habitación **-.** Preguntó apoyando la rodilla en el colchón **.-** Tu cama **-.** Se montó gateando hasta quedar entre sus piernas **.-** Tu cuerpo? **-.** Finalizó mientras subía sus manos por los muslos descubiertos de la pelinegra y sentía como se estremecía.

 **-** ¿Sabes qué puedo hacer que Sirius aparezca en mi habitación si así lo quiero? **-.** Lo retó, pero sus ojos verdes desprendían deseo.

Alex se subió más hasta colocar cada una de sus piernas a los lados de la cadera de Tori, dejándola atrapada, le quitó el celular de las manos dejándolo sobre la mesita.

 **-** Te reto a que lo hagas **-.** Le dijo de manera ronca antes de inclinarse y tomar de una manera violenta sus labios, Tori le respondió al instante pasando sus manos por su cuello y atrayéndolo aún más.

 **-** Ni aunque quisiera lo haría **-.** Le dijo al separarse, le mordió suavemente el labio inferior ocasionando un gruñido de Alex.

 **-** Así… Hoy te quiero fiera **-.** Le dijo volviéndola a besar, Tori rápidamente le sacó la camisa para pasar sus uñas por su espalda.

 **-** Joder **-.** Jadeó Alexander al sentirla.

La besó con vehemencia, casi con salvajismo, su mano derecha descendió hasta meterse entre los shores cortos de su novia para tocarla sobre la tela de la prenda interior, Tori se separó del beso jadeando con fuerza.

 **-** ¿Ya estas mojada? **-.** Le preguntó ronco y con claro deseo, los ojos azules se veían casi negros y eso a Alex le encantó.

Tori lo volvió a besar mientras sentía como Alex seguía tocándola, bajó una mano por su pecho pasándole las uñas hasta adentrarla en su short y bóxer tocándolo.

 **-** ¡Mierda! **-.** Gimió rompiendo el beso.

Tori sonrió **.-** Tú también estás muy animado por aquí abajo.

Alexander sonrió sacando la mano y alejándose de ella, le sacó la camisa por la cabeza y después la tomó de la cintura halándola hasta lograr dejarla sentada en el borde de esta, le quitó el short junto a las pantis de una sola vez.

 **-** Estoy así desde que te vi en el salón **-.** Le aclaró volviéndola a besar.

Tori aprovechó que él se había puesto de pie bajándole el short junto con el bóxer hasta las rodillas para después tomarlo con ambas manos comenzando a masturbarlo.

 **-** Tori… **-.** Gemía sobre sus labios y eso la encendía, saber que él gemía su nombre así, siguió con sus movimientos sintiendo como cada vez el pene de Alexander crecía entre sus manos hasta que en cierto punto él se alejó de ella.

Alexander la miró prometiéndole la luna y ella no pudo evitar gemir nada más por eso, le sonrió besándola para después instarla a que se tumbara, él comenzó a agacharse abriéndole más las piernas dejándola expuesta a su mirada.

Pasó un dedo por el clítoris hasta su vagina metiéndoselo, Tori jadeó con fuerza, Alex comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo lentamente, estaba excitada lo podía sentir por las leves contracciones de sus paredes, lo caliente que estaba y lo húmeda que se ponía cada vez que metía y sacaba el dedo.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres nena? **-.** Le preguntó dándole una lamida solamente.

 **-** ¡Alex! **-.** Chilló, sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sabanas **.-** Por favor… **-.** Suplicó.

Le encantaba escucharla así, ya que dejaba de ser la reacia y orgullosa pelinegra de la cual se enamoró **.-** Dime que quieres.

 **-** ¡Tu boca! **-.** Dijo al fin.

Y eso fue lo que Alexander necesitó para inclinarse y lamerla, Tori gimió con fuerza, le faltaba poco para alcanzar el orgasmo, Alexander le chupó el clítoris con fuerza mientras había aumentado el ritmo de las penetraciones con sus dedos y a los segundos Tori gritó con fuerza y él sintió como llegaba al orgasmo, siguió lamiéndola lentamente hasta que los espasmos desaparecieron, se levantó mirándola, ella lo veía y bajo esa mirada azul que pedía más se metió los dedos en la boca.

 **-** Deliciosa **-.** Dijo.

Tori se sentó nuevamente en la cama, Alex se inclinó tomando sus labios, Tori se separó de él besándole el pecho mientras bajaba hasta su pene.

 **-** Espera **-.** La detuvo **.-** No creo aguantar.

 **-** Yo sé que puedes **-.** Y antes de que pusiera otro pero tomó la cabeza entre sus labios.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Gimió con fuerza, la pelinegra descendió tomando un poco más entre su boca pero ella sabía que no sería mucho, era muy grande.

Alex no se movía, solo se quedó ahí inmóvil y gimiendo cada vez que ella chupaba, bajó las manos quitándole el cabello de la cara y agarrándoselo todo pero sin moverla, solo sosteniéndoselo.

Cuando sintió que no podía aguantar más se alejó a la vez que hacia fuerza en su mano para evitar que ella se moviera, sus ojos azules lo miraron.

 **-** En serio muero por acabar dentro de ti **-.** Le dijo, se acercó tomándola de la cintura y obligándola a que se volteara apoyando las rodillas en la cama, quería probar esa posición, sobre todo porque sabía que podía resultar placentera para las mujeres pero no le gustaba mucho por el hecho de que no le veía la cara a Tori.

 **-** Ahí voy **-.** Le dijo, la tomó de la cadera posicionándola y al tenerla lista la penetró de una sola estocada, se quedó quieto unos segundos hasta que sintió como Tori lo instaba así que comenzó a penetrarla, poco a poco las estocadas subían de intensidad.

 **-** ¡Ah! **-.** Gemía Tori, había apoyado la mejilla en la cama agarrando la sabana entre sus puños, estaba muy excitada, muy sensible **.-** ¡Alex!

 **-** Eres mía… **-.** Le susurró ronco en el oído al inclinarse **.-** Mía **-.** Le besó el cuello con tanta pasión que seguro en la mañana aparecería una marca.

Alex estaba al tope, sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría así que movió una de sus manos hasta frotarle el clítoris, Tori chilló, Alex no aguantó más corriéndose con fuerza ocasionando que Tori lo siguiera al sentirlo.

* * *

 **-** Harry… **-.** Suspiraba Hermione ya que el nombrado le besaba el cuello.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, Hermione sobre las piernas de Harry halándole el cabello.

 **-** Hermione… **-.** Jadeó ronco Harry, la movió acercándola más a él y que sintiera lo excitado que se encontraba.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gimió de sorpresa.

 **-** Así es como me tienes _Mione_ **-.** Le susurró ronco en el oído

 **-** Mmm… **-.** Gimió cuando Harry movió la cadera contra ella.

Hermione siguió besándolo con fervor, se encontraba excitadísima, más de lo que creía, sentía su centro mojado por las caricias de Harry, por cómo se movía contra ella, por la sensación de quererlo sentir.

Subió los brazos cuando Harry comenzó a retirarle la camisa, inmediatamente sintió sus manos sobre sus senos, jadeó con fuerza al sentir sus grandes y calientes manos sobre sus pezones sensibles.

 **-** ¡Ah! **-.** Gimió cuando Harry le pellizcó un pezón.

 **-** ¿Te gusta? **-.** Preguntó ronco, se inclinó tomando un rosado y erecto pezón entre sus labios.

 **-** ¡Aaah Harry! **-.** Gimió Hermione metiendo sus manos entre las hebras masculinas, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

Harry cambio de pezón segundos después atacando el otro de la misma manera, Hermione gemía y jadeaba echando la cabeza hacia atrás e inconscientemente se movía contra la cadera de Harry así que pudo sentir como su dureza iba en aumento así como ella misma sentía que se humedecía más y más, le dio vergüenza que Harry se diera cuenta a pesar de estar la ropa de por medio.

Harry por su parte cada vez que tocaba a Hermione ahí sentía descargas, no sentía la humedad pero si el calor y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Así que bajó una mano por el cuerpo de Hermione hasta meterla en el short del pijama y de la tela de la panty, la humedad que recibió a sus dedos lo excitó aún más.

 **-** Estas tan mojada… **-.** Le gimió ronco en el odio, Hermione jadeó de solo escucharlo.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gimió fuerte cuando el moreno comenzó a acariciarla.

 **-** Mierda Hermione… **-.** Jadeó Harry, estaba sorprendido de la facilidad con la que sus dedos se resbalaban entre sus labios y clítoris de lo mojada que estaba, aprovechó ese hecho y escurrió dos de sus dedos hasta la entrada de la castaña penetrándola **.-** Shh… Cálmate, acostúmbrate.

Hermione le hizo caso a Harry, ya que no le dolía, solo sentía una leve molestia pero estaba tan mojada y excitada que la sensación le gustó.

 **-** Eso, así… **-.** Incitó Harry cuando la sintió mover la cadera contra sus dedos.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gimió, el chico sabía que estaba a punto, lo sentía en sus dedos, en la respiración entrecortada de Hermione, así que la ayudó frotándole el clítoris con el pulgar **.-** ¡Aaah! **-.** Estalló Hermione a los segundos en su orgasmo.

Harry la observó en silencio, como se recuperaba, sacó los dedos de su interior logrando que Hermione abriera los ojos y observara el preciso instante en que Harry se metía sus dedos en la boca, la castaña jadeó y Harry la miró, sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes se encontraban oscurecidos por el deseo y con solo esa simple escena Hermione sintió como se volvía a excitar.

 **-** Eres deliciosa **-.** Le dijo antes de besarla con pasión, metiendo su lengua de manera desesperada y recibiendo en el acto la de la chica.

Sin saber exactamente como, Harry terminó sentado en la orilla de la cama, sin pantalón y con Hermione sobre él en las mismas condiciones.

 **-** Con calma **-.** Le dijo, ella se encontraba alzada pero por podía sentir la cabeza de su miembro rozarle el clítoris **.-** Despacio **-.** Insistió cuando tomó su miembro posicionándolo en la entrada de Hermione y ella comenzó a descender lentamente.

 **-** Mmm… **-.** Se quejó la castaña, le clavó las uñas en los hombros a Harry.

 **-** Falta poco **-.** Le dijo, la tenía agarrada de la cintra y podía sentir como Hermione ponía un poco de resistencia, quizás inconsciente, así que la besó al mismo tiempo que la bajaba y el subía la cadera penetrándola completamente, sintió atravesar las capas, pero Hermione estaba tan mojada que fue rápido.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gritó.

 **-** Shh… Lo siento, pero tenía que ser así **-.** Le dijo sobándole la espalda **.-** Solo cuando estés lista **-.** Le susurró en el oído.

Hermione asintió, Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello, el mentón, los senos, ella poco a poco fue olvidándose del dolor, que al final no era tan fuerte, gimió cuando sintió los dedos de Harry frotarle el clítoris e inconsciente movió la cadera.

 **-** Ahh **-.** Gimió Harry en su oído y eso a ella le encantó así que se acomodó mejor tomándolo de los hombros para alzarse lentamente y volver a bajar **.-** Mierda… **-.** Harry la tomó con fuerza de la cadera marcando el ritmo a la vez que él la recibía moviendo también su cadera contra de la de ella.

 **-** ¡Aaah! ¡Aaah! **-.** Gemía Hermione sin poder evitarlo, nuevamente estaba sintiendo lo mismo de hace rato, hormigueo en el cuerpo, presión en el vientre, sabía lo que venía y lo esperaba con ansias, lo deseaba.

 **-** Estoy a punto **-.** Gimió ronco Harry en su oído.

 **-** Hazlo Harry **-.** Le pidió gimiendo, quería sentirlo, dos estocadas más y ella llegó al orgasmo y no supo cómo se acordó del hechizo que le dijo Tori realizándolo solo segundos antes de que Harry se corriera dentro de ella, lo que ocasionó que su orgasmo se intensificara.

Hermione no pudo evitar besarlo, pero con calma, con lentitud, nada comparado con los anteriores y pudo sentir como sus respiraciones se calmaban.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Le dijo Harry al separarse y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

 **-** Y yo a ti Harry **-.** Le aseguró ella.

Harry sonrió volviéndola a besar, con amor, con ternura.

 **-** Eres mía **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Y tú mío.

* * *

 **-** Buenos días princesa, es hora de levantarse **-.** Escuchó que le decían.

Alzó una mano frotándose un ojo, tenía demasiada flojera, muchísima y además, estaba muy cómoda, en la posición en la que se encontraba podía escuchar los suaves y pausados latidos de Harry que lo que lograban era adormecerla.

Sintió el pecho de Harry vibrar cuando soltó una leve carcajada.

 **-** Venga Mione **-.** Le besó la cabeza **.-** Ya mis abuelos y Sirius desayunaron y cabe decir que mis abuelos, sobre todo el viejo, estaba indignado de que no estuviéramos los 4 con ellos.

Hermione alzó la cabeza colocando el mentón sobre su mano para ver a Harry.

 **-** ¿Cuáles 4? **-.** Preguntó ronca.

 **-** Tori, Alexander y nosotros **-.** Le contestó sonriendo **.-** Créeme que si de por si Tori se levanta tarde, imagínate estando con Alexander.

Hermione también sonrió **.-** La entiendo **-.** Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos **.-** Yo tampoco me quiero levantar.

 **-** ¿Y tú crees que yo sí? **-.** Preguntó a su vez, bajó la cabeza capturando sus labios **.-** Pero debemos hacerlo, Dobby ya vino a decirme que el desayuno estaba listo y que si se enfriaba no, no los van a calentar.

Las mejillas de Hermione se coloraron **.-** ¿Dobby entró a la habitación?

Harry sonrió **.-** Si y créeme que no había ser más apenado y con más vergüenza que él.

 **-** ¿Y porque lo hizo? **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Fue una orden de mi abuelo así que tuvo que hacerlo si o si, no podía solamente negarse y ya.

 **-** Entiendo **-.** Dijo al final mientras se sentaba dejando sus senos a la vista de cierta mirada verde.

 **-** Anda al baño tu primero **-.** Dijo Harry apartando dificultosamente su mirada.

Hermione sonrió al darse cuenta pero antes de poder decir algo…

 **-** ¡DOBBY! **-.** Escuchó un fuerte grito **.-** ¡SAL DE MI HABITACION! ¡TE PEDI 10MINUTOS!

Hermione miró a Harry, este negó con la cabeza.

 **-** Ya decía yo que se había tardado **-.** Dijo sentándose en la cama **.-** Te apuesto a que Dobby duró un rato de pie frente a la habitación de Tori dudando en entrar pero como te dije, se trata de una orden así que no puede rechazarla **-.** Suspiró.

 **-** Pobrecito Dobby **-.** Lamentó la castaña **.-** ¿Por qué tu abuelo le ordenó eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** Créeme que mi abuelo es el único que no se imagina lo que hicimos anoche, seguro cree que nos acostamos tarde viendo películas o jugando **.-** Harry la miró y sus ojos se desviaron sin mucho esfuerzo a los senos desnudos **.-** Mione por favor anda al baño antes de que me ocasiones un problema **-.** Le pidió esta vez sin despegar la mirada.

Hermione sonrió inclinándose sobre él **.-** Ese problema tiene solución **-.** Le aseguró ronroneando, Harry gimió.

 **-** Por favor **-.** Insistió **.-** El desayuno… Mis abuelos… **-.** Balbuceó cuando sintió una mano de Hermione sobre su abdomen.

 **-** Tienes razón **-.** Suspiró ella retirando la mano y levantándose hacia el baño, Harry no le quitó la mirada de encima así que pudo observar como meneaba las caderas, provocándolo.

 **-** Joder.

* * *

Iba a matar a su abuelo, ¿Cómo era capaz de mandar precisamente a Dobby a despertarla? ¡A Dobby! El pobre elfo no tenía la culpa, debía buscarlo más tarde y disculparse.

Suspiró con frustración, no podía ni reclamarle a su abuelo porque estaba segura que ese viejo no tenía ni la menor de idea de lo que habían estado haciendo en la noche, alargó una mano para servirse nuevamente agua en lo que esperaba a su primo y a Hermione.

 **-** ¡¿Por qué demonios se tardan tanto?! **-.** Exclamó molesta después de beber agua.

Johanna que se encontraba a un lado se sobresaltó un poco, a leguas se veía la clara molestia de Victoria.

 **-** Deja tu estrés para otro momento **-.** Le dijo Harry entrando al comedor **.-** La comida te va a caer mal.

Tori lo ignoró, ni contestó los buenos días de Hermione, solo esperó a que se sentaran y la comida apareciera para comenzar a servirse.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir y la molestia de la pelinegra era palpable en el ambiente.

Gracias a los pensamientos de su primo Tori ya sabía todo lo que había pasado en la noche entre él y Hermione, rodó los ojos, obviamente quería saberlo, pero desde la boca de su amiga y sin tantos detalles, al darse cuenta de cómo iban los pensamientos decidió bloquear su mente pero justo antes de hacerlo se le ocurrió algo.

Alzó la mirada para ver a Hermione, se concentró y supo que lo había logrado al ver como la castaña dejaba de comer unos segundos y alzaba la mirada pero hacia Harry, ella soltó una risita lo que logró que Hermione la mirara.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Exclamó de pronto y con las mejillas levente sonrojadas.

 **-** ¿Qué pasa? **-.** Preguntó Harry.

 **-** Nada **-.** Contestó Hermione pero sin prestarle mucha atención **.-** ¿Cómo es que…

Tori sonrió divertida **.-** Ayer te lo dije, ¿O no recuerdas?

 **-** Si lo recuerdo, ¿Pero cómo hiciste para que yo lo viera?

Tori sonrió **.-** Una bruja nunca revela sus secretos.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Insistió Hermione.

La pelinegra rio **.-** Mas tarde te digo **-.** Desistió **.-** Termina de desayunar.

Harry miró a Alex **.-** ¿Tu estas entendiendo algo?

 **-** Si tu no las entiendes **-.** Alex le miró **.-** Créeme que yo menos.

* * *

 **-** ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

 **-** Solo te mostré mis pensamientos **-.** Le respondió escogiéndose de hombros.

La castaña se ruborizó **.-** ¡Tu no estuviste ahí! ¿Cómo pueden ser tus pensamientos?

 **-** Te lo dije, Harry iba a ser peor que Alexander y en lo que entró al salón todos esos pensamientos me llegaron de golpe, yo no quería pero fue inevitable y justo cuando se volvían más explícitos iba a bloquear mi mente pero se me ocurrió mostrártelos antes **-.** Explicó.

 **-** Igual los vistes.

Tori se hizo la pensativa **.-** No exactamente **-.** Aclaró **.-** Hice como un puente de la mente de Harry a la tuya pero a través de la mía ya que tú no sabes Legeremancia.

Hermione frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Es eso posible?

 **-** Aparentemente lo es.

 **-** ¿En serio Harry estaba pensando en eso? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Cómo decírtelo? Ya Harry tiene un nuevo pensamiento para invocar un patronus **-.** Le dijo **.-** Es un pensamiento, un recuerdo muy valioso para Harry **-.** La miró **.-** Y para ti también.

 **-** Si lo es, fue maravilloso, increíble **-.** Le aseguró sonriendo.

 **-** Ya lo creo, yo misma lo comprobé **-.** Le dijo divertida.

 **-** ¡Tori!

La pelinegra se rio **.-** No fue mi culpa **-.** Alzó las manos **.-** No es mi culpa que sean tan intensos.

 **-** Cállate.

Tori le sacó la lengua divertida.

 **-** Pero voy a hablar con Harry **-.** Le dijo, Tori que había desviado su mirada para ver a Tobías y a Isa que jugaban sobre el césped la miró nuevamente.

 **-** ¿Cómo así? **-.** Le preguntó confundida.

 **-** Que sea él el que haga el hechizo de protección **-.** Dijo mirando a los niños pero era para que Tori no le viera el sonrojo.

Igual la pelinegra sonrió **.-** Oh, ¿Casi se te olvida hacerlo?

 **-** Como si a ti no te hubiera pasado **-.** Acusó.

Tori sonrió aún mas **.-** Desde la primera vez el que lo hace es Alexander, no yo **-.** Admitió **.-** Ni siquiera sabía que existía un hechizo de protección **-.** Se encogió de hombros.

 **-** ¿En serio?

 **-** Hasta que no conocí a Alex, ¿De qué me servía ese hechizo?

 **-** Buen punto.

* * *

 **-** Ustedes dos, a mi oficina **-.** Les dijo dándose media vuelta y caminando.

Alexander colocó el pausa mirando a Harry sin entender.

 **-** No tengo la menor idea **-.** Le respondió Harry al ver como lo miraba **.-** Lo único que me viene a la mente es que quiere hablar con nosotros.

Alexander frunció el ceño **.-** ¿De qué?

 **-** ¿En serio? **-.** Preguntó a su vez **.-** Creo que Sirius es el único adulto consciente de lo que pasó anoche.

Alexander empalideció, no se le había ocurrido pensar en eso, en cuando los adultos, sobre todo los hombres, se enteraran que Tori ya no era virgen.

 **-** Te seré sincero **-.** Le dijo Harry **.-** Sirius no es como mi padre o tío, como te podrás haber dado cuenta, pero se trata de un tema delicado, así que no tengo idea que pase por su mente pero no creo que sea algo para ponernos nerviosos.

 **-** ¿Tu nervioso? **-.** Espetó **.-** Yo fui el que se acostó con su ahijada, no tú.

 **-** Yo podré ser su ahijado, pero Sirius respeta a todas las mujeres en general y te habrás dado cuenta del cariño que le tiene a Hermione así que de nada sirve ser su ahijado en este momento **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Entonces vamos, no lo hagamos esperar.

* * *

Sirius caminaba frente a ellos que estaban sentados en un sillón.

 **-** Empecemos por ti ya que eres el que está involucrado con mi princesa, mi ahijada **-.** Miró a Alexander.

 **-** Sirius yo…

El Black lo hizo callar con la mano.

 **-** Si eso pasó entre Victoria y tu **-.** Comenzó **.-** Fue porque ella así lo quiso, ¿O me equivoco?

Alexander negó con la cabeza **.-** No te voy a mentir, yo también quería que pasara pero tenía intención de hablarlo primero con ella, si pasaba seria porque ella así lo quería.

 **-** Está bien, te creo, eres un buen muchacho Alexander y también sé cómo es Tori **-.** Suspiró **.-** Cuesta entender, darte cuenta que Lily ya no es una niña **-.** Sonrió negando con la cabeza **.-** Lo dejó de ser cuando se volvieron novios **-.** Volvió a mirar a Alexander **.-** Esta charla la debes de tener igual con Matt y James, sobre todo con Matt por ser su padre, pero ella es como una hija para mí, así que lo único que te voy a pedir es que la cuides, se cuiden y que no la hagas sufrir, si llega un momento en que… No sé, simplemente te diste cuenta que ya no sientes lo mismo por ella o que se yo, le hables claro, pero no la sigas ilusionando ni nada, ¿Esta bien?

Alexander asintió **.-** Claro, no hay problema, Tori en estos momentos es lo más importante que tengo **-.** Dijo con convicción.

 **-** Ahora tu **-.** Miró a Harry **.-** Eres mi ahijado, pero eres hombre, Hermione es una joven extraordinaria, bella e inteligente, puede que su temperamento sea un poco fuerte podría decirse, pero sigue siendo mujer, así que demuestra ser el hombre que James hizo esmero en criar, el hombre que Lily crio con tanto amor, ¿Entiendes? Si eso pasó fue porque Hermione así lo quiso y eso es un voto a tu favor, entonces sé maduro, sé un hombre y no le hagas daño, se siempre claro con ella en lo que sea y no la ilusiones por gusto.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes.

 **-** Bien **-.** Se enderezó ya que se había inclinado un poco para hablarles **.-** Pueden retirarse.

Alexander y Harry salieron de la oficina.

 **-** Tenías razón, pero igual no pude evitar sentirme un poco nervioso **-.** Le dijo a Harry.

 **-** Tranquilo, te entiendo **-.** Suspiró **.-** Yo solo espero que cuando hable con papá no se ponga tan… Intenso, no sé, es que me lo imagino, sobre todo cuando mamá se entere.

Alex sonrió **.-** Tú te fastidias yo me pongo nervioso.

 **-** Venga Alex **-.** Harry le palmeó la espalda **.-** Ya eres parte de la familia, mi mamá y mi tia te adoran, a mi tío no le queda de otra que aceptarte, además esto es algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, no puedes hacer nada al respecto, siempre y cuando no juegues con Tori.

Llegaron hasta la salida hacia el patio, desde ahí vieron a Tori y a Hermione jugar con los niños, una escena esplendida, los 4 reían a carcajadas.

 **-** Tori es muy importante para mi Harry **-.** Dijo sin apartar la mirada **.-** No voy a hacer nada para dañarla.

 _ **-**_ _Durante esos meses que pasemos separados pueden pasar muchas cosas, hay que ser sinceros en eso, aun no sé qué tiene planeado hacer Alex al salir de Hogwarts pero haga lo que haga va a compartir con nuevas personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, mujeres maduras y adultas…_

 **-** Eso espero… **-.** Le dijo Harry sin poder evitar recordarse de lo dicho por su prima.

* * *

Vuelvo! Y espero que esta vuelta les haya gustado xD

A ver… Hice todo lo que pude con Harmony… Sigo sin entender porque me costó realizar la escena, pero espero les haya gustado, eso es lo que importa en realidad.

Aun no sé exactamente como terminar ese fic, así que puede que aún les queden unos cuantos capítulos en lo que arreglo mis ideas, tengo algo en mente pero aún no sé cómo escribirlo.

Pero lo que si les puedo decir es que en lo pienso como terminarlo vendrán escenas Harmony xD pero basta de spoiler.

 **LizzyZavala:** Lo siento por la espera xD Mmm Johanna… No había pensado en eso… Sera que si tramará algo? 3:)

 **AimeeV:** Primero que nada, bienvenida :D Y estas invitada a seguir dejando comentarios, es el primero? Perdona si no es el primero, es que tengo memoria de elefante xD

 **FloARJF:** No es que quiera alterarte ni nada… Pero fuiste la tercera jajaja xD Si lo de Tori hablando ingles fue intencionado xD no es primera vez que lo hago, es que me gusta imaginar eso ps, viven en Londres al fin de cuentas ajajaja xD Espero que te haya gustado la escena Harmony, hice todo lo que pude, no entiendo porque me costó tanto, POR CIERTO! Como rayos conseguiste HArmony en Wattpad? Yo renuncie a ña búsqueda cuando buscaba y buscaba y buscaba y buscada y NADA! (Si, no tengo mucha paciencia xD)

PD: Tenía intención de subirlo el sábado, pero el viernes subí a Caracas, en específico al Ávila Amo el Ávila 3 No pensé que haria tanto frio dado el hecho de que estamos en Semana Santa y el calor aqui es demencial pero si hizo frio *-* Parecia Silent Hill por la neblina xD Y aunque no lo crean tenia años que no subía xD y bueno, bajamos tarde, saben, Viernes Santo y la mega cola para subirse al teleférico y poder bajar y bueno… 8pm cuando bajamos del Ávila y Viernes Santo y si de por si no hay autobuses en los días normales entonces se podrán imaginar un día feriado así que tuvimos que quedarnos donde una amiga y cuando por fin pude bajar a Guarenas que es donde vivo no me dio chance de escribir porque después que me relaje en mi casita mi abuela me llevó a misa :3 y bueno, aquí estoy el domingo xD

En serio espero les haya gustado la escena Harmony.

PD2: Mi Wattpad es Khaleesi-18 Aun no estoy segura en dejárselos xD Es que me da penita la historia jeje

Adiosito, se les quiere 3


	32. Lo Que Ocasiona un Chupon

**''Lo que Ocasiona un Chupón''**

-¡Por fin! **-.** Exclamó Tori sonriendo y colocándose en pie **.-** Ya llegaron tus padres **-.** Le dijo uniendo su nariz con la de Tobías, este se rio.

A los segundos de Tori haber dicho eso, aparecieron por el salón los dos matrimonios Potter y junto a ellos el matrimonio Granger, los ojos de Lily y Anastasia se iluminaron al ver a sus pequeños, rápidamente se acercaron hasta sus hijos.

 **-** ¿Cómo está la princesita más bella de mamá? **-.** Preguntó arrebatándole a Isabella de los brazos a Harry **.-** ¿Y cómo está mi hombre? **-.** Le preguntó a Harry dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Harry sonrió abrazando a su madre y besándole la mejilla **.-** Bien mamá, ¿A ustedes como les fue?

Lily le besó toda la carita a Isabella **.-** ¡Te extrañé tanto princesita mía! **-.** Le dijo abrazándola **.-** Nos fue bien, la misión no resultó tan difícil como creíamos.

 **-** ¡Lily Victoria Potter! **-.** Exclamó de pronto Anastasia haciendo que todos voltearan a verla **.-** ¿Me puedes explicar que se supone que es eso que tienes en el cuello?

Mala idea de Victoria al colocarse una camisa cuello bajo, solo hace 2dias que había estado otra vez con Alexander y el chupón en su cuello todavía era visible, el chico que estaba un poco alejado y bebiendo jugo lo escupió de golpe ocasionando que le diera un ataque de tos.

Cuando Tori entendió por fin a lo que su madre se refería se sonrojó con violencia subiendo en el acto una mano a su cuello cubriéndose el chupón.

 **-** Yo… Bueno… Tiene una explicación **-.** Tartamudeo pero terminó diciendo con rapidez.

Anastasia alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba los brazos aun con Tobías en ellos esperando la ''explicación''.

Tori sentía todas las miradas encima de ella, no sabía que hacer o decir, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa.

 **-** Toi, Toi **-.** Balbuceo Tobías estirándole los bracitos.

Automáticamente Tori estiró los suyos para tomarlo en brazos destapándose el chupón sin percatarse.

 **-** Sí, es un chupón **-.** Dijo de pronto Lily a su lado.

Tori se sobresaltó, estaba tan concentrada mirando los ojos azules de su madre que no sintió cuando su tía se acercó.

 **-** Es como el que Harry tiene debajo de la oreja **-.** Siguio.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de sonrojarse con violencia.

 **-** ¿Qué yo que? **-.** Preguntó Harry sin entender y llevándose una mano al sitio que dijo su madre.

 **-** Tienes un chupón debajo de la oreja izquierda **-.** Repitió.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Exclamó de pronto Jane.

 **-** ¡Mamá! **-.** Dijo a su vez la Gryffindor mas sonrojada aun de que su madre creyera que había sido ella, aunque en realidad si había sido ella.

Anastasia suspiró con fuerza tapándose la cara con la mano **.-** Esto iba a pasar en cualquier momento **-.** Dijo derrotada **.-** Están en la edad y las hormonas no ayudan **-.** Miró a su hija.

 **-** ¡Mamá! **-.** Se quejó Tori, de pronto se acordó de algo muy importante así que alzó la mirada hasta toparse con la cara seria de su padre, sus ojos marrones fijos en un punto en su cuello, Tori por inercia alzó la mano tapándose otra vez el bendito chupón, los ojos de su padre se toparon unos segundos en los de ella para después mirar con atención a un punto detrás de ella, no tenía que darse vuelta para saber que estaba observando a su novio **.-** Papá **-.** Lo llamó.

 **-** Matthew **-.** Dijo su madre con voz calmada **.-** Relájate, son novios, es su novio **-.** Se acercó hasta el hombre **.-** Lo hecho, hecho esta amor, no podemos hacer nada si no hablar con ellos **-.** Le pidió.

El hombre respiró con dificultad desviando la mirada de Alexander y posándola en los ojos azules y profundos de su esposa, solo eso necesitó para calmarse.

 **-** Vamos a relajarnos y desempacar para después…

 **-** No **-.** La interrumpió con firmeza y voz gruesa Matt **.-** Alexander, ven conmigo **-.** Ordenó mirando al chico pero con menos intensidad que hace rato.

Al ver la mirada de su esposo, Anastasia supo que no podría detenerlo.

 **-** James **-.** Dijo de pronto una voz cuando Matt se hubo marchado siendo seguido de inmediato por Alexander.

James alzó la cabeza encontrándose con el papá de Hermione, entendió lo que quería, suspiró antes de mirar a su hijo.

 **-** James **-.** Lo llamó, Harry giró a verlo **.-** Ve para mi oficina con Robert **-.** Ordenó.

Harry asintió comenzando a caminar y sintiendo atrás la presencia de su ''suegro''.

 **-** Debemos hablar señorita **-.** Le dijo Jane a Hermione, la castaña asintió.

 **-** Dobby **-.** Llamó Lily, el elfo domestico apareció **.-** Lleva a Jane y a Hermione a la habitación que le asignaron.

El elfo asintió **.-** Como ordene ama Lily, síganme por favor.

 **-** Vamos a tu habitación **-.** Le dijo Anastasia a Tori.

 **-** Dame a Tobías Lily **-.** Le pidió su tía.

Victoria suspiró derrotada entregándole el niño a su tía.

* * *

 **Alexander Pov's**

Les mentiría si les dijera que no me encontraba nervioso, el padre de Tori me intimidaba, desde la primera vez que lo conocí, era inevitable, ''Matthew Potter, hermano menor de James Potter, todo un prodigio de la magia, el mejor en DCAO de su generación en Hogwarts junto a su hermano, Auror, subjefe de escuadrón y…'' Pare de contar ya que si seguía se pondría aún más nervioso.

Entró a la oficina cuando él le cedió el paso, era grande un poquito más que la de Sirius, pero esta se encontraba en más orden, no es como que la de Sirius estuviese desordenada, solo que en esta resaltaba el orden igual que la de su casa, habían libreros rodeando la habitación, un escritorio, dos sillas frente a este y al fondo dos sillones con una pequeña chimenea, Matt le señaló el sillón individual para que se sentara, Alexander diviso unas fotografías muggles y otras con movimiento sobre el escritorio al pasar por su lado.

Se sentó observando como el hombre se acercaba a un pequeño mini bar sacando un vaso y una botella que no supo de que era, se llenó el vaso casi por la mitad, se lo bebió todo y volvió a llenárselo esta vez con más cantidad antes de guardar la botella y sentarse frente a Alexander.

 **-** Nunca me ha gustado el vicio de fumar **-.** Dijo bebiendo un sorbo **.-** Pero creo que en estos momentos no sería mala idea tener un cigarro **-.** Suspiró apoyando la frente en la mano donde tenía el vaso **.-** No sé por dónde empezar **-.** Admitió **.-** Ni sé que decir.

 **-** Señor Potter… **-.** La risa de Matt lo detuvo.

 **-** ¿Señor? **-.** Repitió.-¿En serio? **-.** Bufó **.-** Sé que eres un joven respetuoso y en realidad aprecio eso, pero ya basta de formalidades **-.** Le pidió.

Alexander asintió, de pronto serio, aun se encontraba nervioso pero debía afrontar ese momento como era debido.

 **-** Yo… **-.** Respiró profundo **.-** Amo a su hija **-.** Empezó por ahí **.-** Amo a Lily como usted no tiene idea **-.** Aseguró **.-** Desde la primera vez que la vi me gustó, tenía solo 13años y con todo y eso pudo conquistarme con solo una mirada **-.** Alex sonrió sin poder evitarlo **.-** Su patronus me atravesó, ¿Sabe? Y después fue que la vi, con su larga cabellera negra y sus profundos ojos azules.

Matt sonrió **.-** Esa fue mi primera impresión de Anastasia **-.** Le dijo, se enderezó en el sofá, dejando que Alexander continuara.

 **-** Al principio estaba confundido, incluso un poco asustado, Tori era una niña y con todo y eso me seguía gustando más y más, era inevitable, Tori tiene algo que me atrae, me llama, hice lo del celular solo por ella y si aún tenía duda lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, el besarla por primera vez borró todas esas dudas de golpe **-.** Lo miró **.-** La amaba, como nunca había amado a otra mujer u otra novia que había podido tener anteriormente **-.** Confesó **.-** Yo sabía que ella no me correspondía o por lo menos no de la misma manera que yo.

 **-** ¿Cuánto te tomó besarla por primera vez? **-.** Le preguntó Matt.

 **-** Unos 6meses mas o menos **-.** Admitió riendo.

Matt hizo gesto pensativo **.-** Te llevó unos 3meses más que a mí **-.** Negó con la cabeza divertido.

 **-** Usted no tiene idea de todo lo que he hecho para llegar hasta donde estoy con Victoria **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Después de ese beso, de confesarle lo que sentía por ella, hice todo mi esfuerzo, puse todo de mi parte por hacer que ella me correspondiera, incluso cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó, aun no estaba enamorada de mí, pero le gustaba lo suficiente como para haber aceptado.

 **-** Créeme, a mí tampoco me quedó más remedio que aceptar esa relación de ustedes **-.** Suspiró **.-** Yo vi los pequeños cambios que ocasionaste en mi hija y a pesar de que el día que confesó que eran novios se encontraba súper nerviosa, sus ojos mostraban una determinación y una seguridad al decirlo que, así hubiese querido, no servía de nada que me negara.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Agradeció son sinceridad **.-** Yo… Nosotros no habíamos planteado nada acerca de nuestra primera vez, no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablarlo, pero si me encargué de decirle que si eso sucedía, era tan solo porque ella así lo quería, yo no la iba a obligar ni le iba a exigir nada, era capaz de esperarla todo lo que quisiera, de todas maneras yo me enamore de ella sin tener eso en mente **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Ni siquiera fue planeado, solo sucedió **-.** Trató de explicarse, los nervios habían vuelto cuando comenzó a hablar acerca de ''eso''.

 **-** Tranquilo **-.** Lo calmó **.-** Eso me lo puedo imaginar, conozco a mi hija y conozco a la mujer que tengo por esposa, por eso sé que en ese aspecto Anastasia habló mucho con Tori, incluso Lily **-.** Suspiró **.-** Si eso pasó fue porque Tori así lo quiso **-.** Desvió la mirada hacia la pequeña chimenea, sus ojos un poco cristalizados **.-** Mi hija ya no es una niña, ahora es una mujer **-.** Volvió a mirar a Alex **.-** Necesito que la cuides **-.** Su voz sonó con firmeza **.-** Que se cuiden, que no le rompas el corazón.

 **-** Créame que esa no es mi intención, estoy tratando de hacer todo bien con ella, no quiero perderla.

* * *

 **Harry Pov's**

Le abrí la puerta de la oficina de mi padre al papá de Hermione, una vez hubo entrado yo lo seguí cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndome al fondo donde estaban el par de sillones, me senté en uno mientras Robert se quedaba de pie, estaba nervioso, vaya que sí, puede que Robert solo fuera un muggle pero seguía siendo el padre de mi novia y por ende me intimidaba un poco.

 **-** Escúchame Harry **-.** Le pidió aun de pie **.-** Hermione es lo más valioso, lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, ella lo es todo para mí **-.** Lo miró **.-** Así como yo la amo, también sé cómo ella te ama a ti **-.** Harry se sorprendió de escuchar eso **.-** Hermione cambio como no te imaginas después de conocerlos, a ti y a Tori **-.** Sonrió **.-** Ambos le entregaron lo que ella jamás tuvo, amistad y amor, por partes iguales, en Tori encontró esa amiga fiel, esa compañera inseparable, esa confidente, en Tori encontró amistad, amor de hermanas pero en ti, en ti encontró esa amistad sana que puede existir entre un hombre y una mujer, pero más que todo encontró el amor Harry **-.** Lo miró **.-** Hermione te ama, lo sé, lo sabe Jane, lo sabes tú, desde siempre, yo me di cuenta aunque no lo creas desde hace años, cuando apenas tendrían 12 o 13 años **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Yo vi como ella cambio, como se comporta en tu presencia, por eso me sorprendió como no tienes idea el hecho de que se volviera novia del pelirrojo.

 **-** En parte fue mi culpa **-.** Admitió avergonzado **.-** Yo nunca pude expresarle mis sentimientos a Hermione, aclararle que también la quería como más que una amiga **-.** Suspiró **.-** Tenía miedo **-.** Susurró **.-** Hermione fue mi primera verdadera amiga, la primera chica que realmente me llamó la atención, que me gustó bastante más que como amiga, como hermana, me gustaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, ¡Todo! Como estudia, su manía porque todo sea perfecto **-.** Sonrió con ternura **.-** Siempre estuve fascinado con ella por eso tenía miedo de que ella no me correspondiera o que se asustara por mis sentimientos y terminara perdiéndola como amiga.

 **-** No debiste de dudar de sus sentimientos hacia ti **-.** Regañó Robert.

 **-** No, no debí, pero es que nunca sentí que Hermione sintiera lo mismo solo para después confirmar que era porque se encontraba igual que yo, pero el verla con Ronald, fue como mi pesadilla hecha realidad, no soportaba el verlo juntos y cometí el error de aceptar también a Ginny como novia, pero así suene absurdo eso nos ayudó a darnos cuenta, a aceptar por fin nuestros sentimientos y una vez que la tuve en mis brazos, que sabía que era mía, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, es como cuando por fin tienes ese tesoro que has estado buscando inconsciente por mucho tiempo **-.** Robert se sentó frente a él **.-** Hermione es la primera mujer en ese plano en mi vida **-.** Le aseguró.

 **-** Al igual que tú eres su primer hombre **-.** Recordó.

 **-** Créame que eso siempre lo llevaré en mi mente **-.** Sonrió **.-** Yo… Llegó un momento en que no se… Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar al de ella de manera distinta **-.** Desvió la mirada sonrojado **.-** Me daba vergüenza pero no podía hacer nada, era inevitable, simplemente no podía o me costaba controlarlo, nunca lo hablamos con tal **-.** Admitió **.-** Solo estábamos esperando a que el momento se diera, en Hogwarts jamás iba a pasar pero tampoco es como que yo la estuviese obligando ni nada, si eso pasaba era porque Hermione también lo quería **-.** Miró a su suegro **.-** Supongo que ese momento se dio aquí en la mansión cuando después de salir de Hogwarts por fin teníamos un poco de privacidad.

 **-** Yo sabía que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar **-.** Lo miró **.-** Es algo que simplemente no puedes detener, no puedes controlar, ustedes son novios, pasan mucho tiempo juntos en el castillo, están en la edad de la experimentación, era inevitable que no pasara.

 **-** Yo la amo **-.** Dijo Harry **.-** Amo a su hija como no tiene idea, Hermione Granger es la mujer de mi vida, daría mi vida por ella y el hecho de que eso haya pasado entre los dos… No sé ni cómo expresarme.

 **-** Hermione es mi princesa Harry **-.** Lo miró **.-** Ya no es una niña, ahora es una mujer, tu mujer **-.** Le dejó en claro.

El corazón de Harry se oprimió para después latir desbocadamente.

 **-** Cuídamela Harry, tienes en tus manos un tesoro, mi tesoro, cuídala y cuídense **-.** Le pidió.

 **-** Con mi vida **-.** Le aseguró.

* * *

 **Tori Pov's**

No tenía la menor idea, ni puta idea de lo que Anastasia Potter quería hablar conmigo y eso me ponía nerviosa, mi mamá era un cajón lleno de sorpresas, jamás terminas de saber cómo actuara en ciertas situaciones y claro, tampoco es que esperaba que saltara y gritara feliz al enterarse de que ya no soy virgen, pero tampoco me esperé esta reacción un poco extremista.

 **-** Pasa **-.** Le dijo sosteniendo la puerta, ella entro y a los segundos la habitación cambio mostrando los colores de Ravenclaw, suspiro sentándose en su cama, Anastasia se quedó de pie frente a ella **.-** ¿Ya te diste cuenta que lo amas?

 **-** ¿What? **-.** Pregunté porque en verdad no me esperaba eso **.-** ¿Cómo es que…

Anastasia se sentó al lado de su hija **.-** Nada más con la manera en que ves a Alexander fue suficiente para darme cuenta de eso, no entiendo porque te tardaste tanto en aceptarlo.

Tori bajó la cabeza **.-** Supongo que tenía miedo, no sé.

Anastasia le alzó la cara apoyando su mano en su barbilla **.-** Te entiendo, es tu primera vez en todos los aspectos **-.** Le dio un beso en la frente **.-** Pero si eso ya pasó me imagino que no tienes más miedo.

Tori sonrió y negó con la cabeza **.-** Lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón **-.** Aseguró **.-** Alex me hace muy feliz, es muy tierno conmigo mamá **-.** Se sonrojó **.-** Fue muy tierno la primera vez, me trató con delicadeza, con amor, es el hombre perfecto.

Anastasia unio sus narices en un gesto cariñoso **.-** Eso mismo digo de tu padre **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Te amo hija y lo único que quiero para ti es felcidad, es lo único que pido para ti y por lo que veo eso es lo que estas consiguiendo al lado de Alexander.

 **-** No lo dudes, él me hace muy feliz **-.** Desvió la mirada sonrojada **.-** Antes de que pasara, habíamos tenido unos encuentros un poco… subidos de tono, él quiso hablar conmigo, me dijo que no me iba a obligar, que a pesar de que su cuerpo reaccionara al mío, no era eso lo que buscaba y que solo pasaría cuando yo quisiera **-.** Le dijo **.-** Ese día… Tenía una semana sin verlo, sin compartir con él, así que me quedé hasta tarde esperándolo pero cuando me dio sueño subí a la habitación pero en vez de entrar a la mía subí hasta le de él, sin ninguna intención, solo quería verlo, me dormí en su cama y me desperté cuando él llegó, nos besamos, en serio lo extrañaba mamá, demasiado, nunca pensé que lo extrañaría así de esa manera **-.** Volvió a sonrojarse **.-** No sé qué pasó en realidad, solo sé que le dije que lo amaba y ya después… Simplemente pasó.

Anastasia sonrió con ternura quitando mechones negros de la cara de su hija, la tomó de las mejillas dándole un beso en la frente.

 **-** Ya no eres una niña **-.** Le dijo mirándole, azul contra azul **.-** Eres una mujer Lily, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? **-.** Tori asintió **.-** Pero a pesar de eso solo tienes 16ños, aun te falta mucho por recorrer, tenlo en mente, ¿Esta bien? Cuídense hija, en todos los aspectos y se fuerte, pase lo que pase, no permitas que te rompa el corazón, eres una Potter, eres una Gryffindor de nacimiento.

Tori se rio abrazando a su mamá **.-** Gracias por todo.

* * *

 **Hermione Pov's**

 **-** No sé qué decirte **-.** Me dijo de pie frente a mi.

Yo no podía creerlo, ¿Jane Granger sin saber que decir? Era una locura, algo irreal.

 **-** No es que no sepa que decirte **-.** Se corrigió **.-** Es solo que aún me sorprende el hecho de que sea Harry el que tenga el chupón y no tú.

Y ahí estaba Jane Granger.

Sentí mis mejillas arder al momento, seguro parecía un bombillo de navidad.

 **-** ¿Usaron protección?

 **-** ¡Mamá! **-.** Me quejé.

Ella se encogió de hombros **.-** Dudo mucho que Harry o tu hayan ido a una farmacia a comprar preservativos.

Suspire desviando la mirada a un lado **.-** Existe un hechizo de protección.

 **-** ¿En serio? **-.** Preguntó sorprendida **.-** Interesante… El punto es Hermione que ya no eres una niña **-.** La miró **.-** Dejaste de ser una niña, ahora eres una mujer, tienes solo 17años, si, ahora es que te falta una vida por recorrer pero ya dejaste esa niñez atrás, tenlo presente.

 **-** Claro que si mamá **-.** Asentí.

 **-** Bien, así me gusta **-.** Se sentó en la cama dándole un beso en la frente.

 **-** Lo amo mamá **-.** Le dijo mirándola a los ojos **.-** Lo con todo mi corazón, Harry es el hombre de mi vida.

Jane sonrió, le acaricio las mejillas **.-** Lo sé hija, lo sé **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Tu cambiaste cuando ellos llegaron a tu vida, pero sobre todo cuando comenzaste a sentir cosas por Harry, yo lo vi, lo noté, soy tu madre y te conozco, él fue tu primer amor, solo quiero que sean felices, que tú **-.** Le dijo dándole un toquecito en la nariz **.-** Seas feliz, eres lo más valioso de mi vida y solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

 **-** Gracias mamá **-.** La abracé con fuerza.

 **-** Me he tomado la molestia de conocer bastante a Lily durante estos 6años como para saber de qué manera crio a Harry también lo he observado a él por eso puedo asegurar que es todo un caballero, ¿Verdad? **-.** Hermione asintió sonriendo **.-** Estoy segura que si esto pasó entre ustedes fue porque tú lo decidiste y como tu madre sé que tu no tomas decisiones precipitadas y si tomaste esa decisión, fue por algo y no te la reprocho, solo te pido que se cuiden, que te cuides, siempre piensa en ti, ¿Esta bien?

Hermione asintió volviéndola a abrazar.

* * *

 **-** ¿Me puedo mudar el resto de las vacaciones para acá? **-.** Preguntó Tori caminando y sentándose en las piernas de Alexander pero dándole la espalda para ver a su primo y a Hermione a su lado.

 **-** Tori **-.** Le dijo Hermione conociendo sus intenciones.

Esta resopló tomando las manos de Alexander y pasándolas por su cintura, el chico había apoyado su mentón sobre su hombro.

 **-** No quiero hablar con papá **-.** Dijo al fin **.-** No sé qué me vaya a decir pero igual no quiero hablar con él.

 **-** ¿Ni siquiera después de contarte como me fue con él? **-.** Preguntó Alex.

 **-** Papá es más tedioso que mamá, seguro se va a poner que tenemos que cuidarnos, yo tengo que cuidarme, que estoy estudiando, que no puedo salir embarazada, que tengo un futuro después de Hogwarts **-.** Dijo exasperada **.-** ¡Que se yo! **-.** Exclamó **.-** Quiero evitar todo eso, por mi salud mental.

 **-** Igual no puedes venirte para acá **-.** Le insistió Hermione **.-** Además, ¿Crees que tu padre no te buscaría?

 **-** El único adulto que conoce la dirección de la casa es Sirius **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Y ten por seguro que él no se la va a decir a ninguno de nuestros padres.

Hermione la miró con sorpresa **.-** ¿La casa está protegida con el encantamiento fidelio?

 **-** Sirius nos ayudó a hacerlo **-.** Le dijo Harry abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

 **-** Ah no Harry, no vengas tu **-.** Se quejó Tori al verlo **.-** Yo tuve primero esa idea así que no te emociones.

 **-** ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que tú fuiste la que primero tuvo esa idea? **-.** Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

Tori sonrió con suficiencia **.-** Créeme que esa idea ha estado rondando mi cabeza desde antes de salir de Hogwarts.

 **-** Rayos… **-.** Dijo derrotado, enterró su cara en el cabello de Hermione.

La cual miró a Alexander sin entender.

 **-** ¿De qué idea están hablando? **-.** Preguntó.

Tori sonrió con malicia **.-** De tener sexo aquí en la noche.

Cabe decir que si las mejillas del propio Alexander se tiñeron levemente de rojo se podrán imaginar las de Hermione.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Chilló totalmente sonrojada.

 **-** Bueno, está bien **-.** Rodó los ojos pero claramente retenía una sonrisa **.-** Hacer el amor.

 **-** ¡Es lo mismo! ¿Cómo puedes tener esa idea en mente? **-.** La regañó.

 **-** No entiendo porque yo soy la única que está siendo regañada cuando Harry también tuvo esa idea **-.** Acotó **.-** Además, como se nota que no has venido de noche para acá, porque si fuera así, créeme que hasta a ti te pasara esa idea por la mente.

 **-** Es espectacular **-.** Le aseguró Harry **.-** Hace frio, estamos rodeados de árboles, se respira calma, tranquilidad y los rayos lunares alumbran todo.

 **-** Quizás te permita venir a ti primero **-.** Le dijo Tori **.-** Solo quizás **-.** Se giró capturando los labios de Alex entre los suyos.

Harry se rio haciendo lo mismo con los labios de Hermione.

* * *

Buenas madrugadas xD

No sé qué hora será en su país, pero aquí en Venezuela son las 12:25am

Decidí publicar este capítulo hoy por lo que me quedé hasta tarde escribiendo, no es hot pero igual espero que les haya gustado.

Mañana mismo me montaré en el siguiente capítulo haber que sale XD

 **TengokuNoNamida:** Primero que nada… Gracias :3 Segundo, estas invitada a seguir dejando comentarios xD Y tranquila que estoy trabajando en eso de adentrarme más en la relación de Harry y Hermione.

 **FloARJF:** Tranquila con lo de no poder ser primera xD Solo te estoy echando broma, lo único que me importa es que me sigas dejando comentarios :3 Te lo he dicho, amo lo que me escribes :3

 **AimeeV**

 **LizzyZavala:** ¿Te gustó como se lo tomaron? xD

Adiosito, se les quiere 3


	33. ¿Fiesta o Problemas?

-Tenías razón… **-.** Suspiró Hermione cerrando los ojos al sentir la brisa fría chocar contra su cara, sus mejillas rojas.

Harry se acercó por detrás de ella abrazándola contra su pecho desnudo, bajó la cabeza dándole un beso sobre el hombro semidesnudo.

 **-** Deberías de entrar **-.** Le susurró **.-** Te puedes enfermar al estar en estas condiciones aquí afuera.

Hermione se giró en sus brazos sonriendo **.-** ¿Cuáles condiciones? **-.** Alzó una ceja **.-** Además, te recuerdo que estoy así por tu culpa **-.** Lo empujó por el pecho con la mano con la que no se sostenía la sabana, Harry entró de espaldas seguido de Hermione que cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Harry le sonrió **.-** Yo no te he obligado en ningún momento.

Hermione caminó hasta que Harry terminó sentado en la cama, la castaña sonrió antes de soltar la sabana cayendo está a sus pies dejándola completamente desnuda a los ojos verdes.

Harry la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo deteniéndose en sus pechos, Hermione sintió su ardiente mirada, ¿Cómo podía excitarse con tan solo una mirada?

 **-** Te ves hermosa… **-.** Susurró Harry sin apartar su mirada, la luz de la luna iluminaba el cuerpo de Hermione.

La castaña le tendió la mano halándosela para que se pusiera de pie, Harry así lo hizo y Hermione pudo notar el bulto debajo de su bóxer gris, se acercó tomándolo entre su mano, Harry gruñó en su oído

Hermione alzó la cabeza buscando sus labios y al encontrarlos lo besó con pasión, con deseo, Harry le correspondió de la misma manera, tomando el control del beso y profundizándolo aún más al adentrar su lengua en la boca de su novia.

Hermione se separó de él comenzando a bajarle el bóxer y al caer este por sus piernas la castaña hizo el ademan de arrodillarse pero Harry la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

 **-** No **-.** Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, la alzó besándola.

 **-** Pero Harry… **-.** Éste la volvió a besar para callarla.

 **-** No es que no quiera **-.** Le dijo mirándola a los ojos **.-** Solo que no debes arrodillarte ante nadie Hermione, menos ante un hombre **-.** Le dijo con firmeza.

 **-** Harry… **-.** Dijo Hermione al escucharlo, se alzó de puntillas para besarlo con pasión.

Harry caminó hasta acorralarla contra la ventana de vidrio, Hermione sintió el frio en su espalda y glúteos, contrastaba con la temperatura de su cuerpo en ese momento.

Al separarse de sus labios Harry le besó la mejilla hasta seguir a su oreja mordiéndola suavemente **.-** Date la vuelta **-.** Le pidió en susurro.

Y Hermione le hizo caso al momento, Harry la excitaba con demasiada facilidad y eso la aturdía.

Sintió las manos del Potter sobre su cadera y sus besos húmedos bajar por su columna en lo que él se iba agachando lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado entre sus piernas, con sus manos en los muslos femeninos la obligó a abrir más las piernas dejándole expuesto su sexo húmedo.

Harry subió sus manos por las piernas de Hermione hasta sus labios inferiores abriéndolos lentamente ganándose un jadeo de parte de la castaña, se alzó dándole un beso ocasionando que Hermione gimiera.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Jadeó ansiosa, tenía las palmas y la mejilla apoyada en la ventana.

 **-** Shh… **-.** Harry sacó su lengua saboreándola completa, Hermione no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza.

El Potter le introdujo dos dedos mientras seguía con su labor con la lengua ganándose gemidos más sonoros de parte de la castaña.

Incrementó la penetración con sus dedos y la velocidad de su lengua cuando Hermione gemía más fuerte para a los segundos llegar al orgasmo.

Harry comenzó a subir lentamente dándole besos por le espalda hasta llegar a su altura, le tomó la cara para besarla suavemente, bajó una mano agarrando su miembro y rozándolo contra el clítoris aun hinchado de Hermione.

 **-** Ahí voy… **-.** Le dijo ronco.

Se posicionó mejor entre sus piernas, con una mano la tomó de la cadera y con la otra su miembro para comenzar a penetrarla lentamente.

* * *

Lo besaba con una intensidad que le daba igual si los vieran, que dada la situación y el lugar en donde se encontraban más bien era extraño que no los hayan visto antes.

Sabía que estaba mal, que debería de respetar la casa de sus abuelos, la cara de su abuelo que seguro mínimo un infarto le daría si la viera en esa situación.

¿Qué situación exactamente?

Pues, en ese preciso momento, se encontraba sentada a horcada sobre las piernas de Alexander, sobre el mueble de la sala, con sus manos entre las hebras azabaches y las masculinas sobre sus caderas mientras se besaban como si el mundo se acababa mañana, incluso sus lenguas eran visibles.

 **-** Tori **-.** Jadeó Alexander sobre sus labios cuando la sintió moverse lentamente sobre su cadera.

 **-** No hables **-.** Le pidió ella volviéndolo a besar con la misma intensidad.

Si, en serio, serio, debería de parar, de detenerse ahora mismo, pero simplemente no podía, Alexander la encendía con solo una simple y jodida mirada y ya no había como detenerse.

¿O sí?

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Escuchó el grito de su tía provenir del pasillo.

 **-** ¡Joder! **-.** Masculló en susurro quitándose de inmediato sobre las piernas de Alexander, este se colocó rápidamente un cojín sobre su ingle.

Solo les dio tiempo de medio arreglarse cuando la cabellera rojiza de Lily Potter apareció en el salón, la pelirroja se detuvo al verlos, estaba claro que sospechaba lo que acababa de pasar hace unos segundos pero no dijo nada.

 **-** ¿Dónde está Harry? **-.** Preguntó mirando a la chica.

Tori se encogió de hombros **.-** ¿Soy su niñera?

Lily alzó una ceja, Tori suspiró **.-** ¿Sabes dónde está Hermione? **-.** Preguntó, Lily negó.

 **-** También venía a preguntarte por ella.

Tori se puso de pie para mirar de frente a su tía **.-** Es más que claro que si no has visto a ninguno es porque están juntos.

 **-** ¿Sabes en dónde? **-.** La miró enarcando una ceja.

 **-** No **-.** dijo con firmeza pero Lily sabía que mentía.

 **-** Búscalos y tráelos **-.** Miró su reloj **.-** Para ya **-.** Le avisó **.-** Tu abuelo quiere que cenemos todos hoy.

A Tori no le quedó más remedio que suspirar derrotada y asentir para que Lily se marchara por donde había llegado.

 **-** ¿Me acompañas? **-.** Le preguntó a Alex.

Este no le respondió, solamente se colocó de pie caminando a su lado y entrelazando sus manos.

* * *

Harry arremetía con fuerza contra Hermione, ambos gemían, llenos de placer, Hermione arañaba como podía el vidrio al sentir a Harry entrar y salir de ella de esa manera.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gritó con fuerza.

Y el nombrado sabía, estaba a nada de llegar, escurrió una mano acariciándole el clítoris para escuchar su fuerte grito cuando llegó al orgasmo logrando que él llegara justo después derramándose en su interior con fuerza.

Se quedó un rato apoyando la barbilla en el hombre de Hermione tratando de regular su respiración, estaba agotado, Hermione era increíble.

 **-** Estuvo genial **-.** Le susurró al separarse y salir de ella.

Hermione se giró lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios **.-** Increíble.

Se acercó para besarlo con lentitud, saboreando sus labios.

 **-** ¡HARRY! **-.** Escucharon de pronto un grito **.-** ¡HERMIONE! **-.** Si, definitivamente era la voz de Tori.

Ambos se miraron sin entender, Harry se colocó rápidamente su bóxer para agacharse y abrir la puerta, pudo observar con un poquito de dificultad gracia a la oscuridad a su prima en el pie de las escaleras.

 **-** ¡El abuelo quiere que cenemos todos juntos! **-.** Gritó **.-** ¡Muévala! ¡Lily me mandó a buscarlos!

 **-** Mierda… **-.** Exclamó al alzarse, Hermione ya se estaba vistiendo.

 **-** Apúrate Harry **-.** Lo instó ella.

 **-** ¿Cuándo vamos a venir otra vez? **-.** Le preguntó ronco acercándose a ella y acorralándola contra un árbol.

Tori lo rodeó con sus brazos sonriendo juguetona **.-** Cuando quieras bebe **-.** Le aseguró besándolo.

Alex la pegó aún más a su cuerpo mientras profundizaba el beso.

 **-** Sigues excitado **-.** Jadeó al sentirlo contra su vientre.

 **-** Sabes cuál es la única manera de bajarlo **-.** Le dijo gruñendo.

Tori lo volvió a besar moviéndose contra su cadera.

 **-** ¡Ay por favor! **-.** Se quejó al tocar el piso.

Tori se separó de su novio al escuchar a su primo que ayudaba a Hermione a bajar de las escaleras.

 **-** Cállate y vámonos **-.** Ordenó **.-** Seguro están esperando por nosotros.

* * *

 **-** Y, ¿Qué tal hasta ahora sus días aquí en la mansión? **-.** Preguntó Diana al matrimonio Granger.

 **-** Excelente **-.** Contestó Jane sonriendo **.-** Ahora entiendo porque a Hermione le gusta tanto pasar las vacaciones aquí.

Toda la familia se encontraba comiendo en el inmenso comedor, los adultos hablaban entre ellos.

 **-** Por cierto **-.** Le llamó la atención a Tori **.-** El año que viene Gabriel y Leah cumplen 11, ¿No?

Tori miró a los niños para después mirar a Hermione **.-** Si, pero si son magos igual tendrán que esperar al siguiente para asistir a Hogwarts.

Hermione frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Por qué?

 **-** Cumplen los 11 después del 1ero de septiembre **-.** Explicó **.-** Leah en octubre y Gabo en diciembre.

 **-** Como yo **-.** Dijo **.-** Solo queda esperar dos años más.

 **-** Ya que… **-.** Suspiró resignada.

 **-** ¿Quién es el que cumple años mañana? **-.** Preguntó Alex de pronto.

Tori sonrió **.-** El mayor de todos, Dominic **-.** Se lo señaló, el joven estaba sentado al lado de su padre **.-** Cumple 20.

 **-** ¿Es una fiesta muggle?

 **-** Tristemente **-.** Contestó Tori **.-** Así que 0 magia mañana durante todo el día.

 **-** ¿Ya le dijiste a Luna que tampoco puede hablar de sus criaturas mágicas? **-.** Peguntó Hermione reteniendo una sonrisa.

Harry suspiró **.-** Se lo dijimos en la carta y créeme que mañana se lo recordaremos cada 5min, solo esperemos que Luna haga caso.

 **-** Habrá que estar sobre ella durante toda la fiesta **-.** Se quejó Tori.

 **-** Déjaselo a Neville **-.** Decidió Harry divertido.

* * *

 **-** Ash **-.** Se quejó frotándose la cara con las manos **.-** No puedo creer en serio que nuestros padres hayan tomado esta absurda decisión **-.** Refunfuñó acomodándose en su cama.

La absurda decisión a la que Tori se refería era que, por órdenes de sus padres, solo martes y jueves dormirían con sus novios, y los días lunes, miércoles y viernes, Tori y Hermione dormirían juntas.

Hermione rio divertida acercándose y acostándose a su lado **.-** No sé de qué te quejas si fue tu culpa.

 **-** ¡Claro que no! **-.** Replicó ella con las mejillas coloradas al acordarse como sus padres se enteraron que había tenido sexo con Alexander **.-** En tal caso fue culpa de él, ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarme un chupón tan expuesto?

Hermione alzó una ceja **.-** Cualquiera cae que tu no sabías que lo tenías.

Tori volvió a sonrojarse **.-** Claro que sabía que me lo había hecho **-.** Murmuró **.-** Solo se me olvidó… No pensé que se notaría… ¡Que se yo!

Hermione rio negando con la cabeza.

 **-** Peor fuiste tú al hacerle uno a Harry ahí creyendo que mi tía no se lo vería.

Esta vez fue el turno de la castaña de sonrojarse **.-** En realidad si me creí que no lo vería, ¡Fue debajo de la oreja!

 **-** Imposible, mi tía se da cuenta de hasta si le falta un mechón a Harry con solo verlo, créelo.

 **-** Después de eso… Me lo creo.

* * *

 **-** ¡Luna! **-.** Exclamó Tori sonriendo y recibiendo con gusto el abrazo de la rubia para devolvérselo.

 **-** Hola Tori **-.** Le dijo al separarse para después acercarse a la castaña y abrazarla igual **.-** Hola Herm.

 **-** Hey Lu **-.** La saludó Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo, Luna sonrió devolviéndoselo.

 **-** Dame tu también un abrazo Alex **-.** Le dijo al chico que sonrió antes de hacerlo.

 **-** Bien **-.** Exclamó Tori **.-** Subamos a mi habitación **-.** Dijo **.-** Hora de ponerse al día **-.** Sonrió mirando en específico a la rubia.

La cual estaba mirando alrededor **.-** ¿Y Draco y Neville?

 **-** La serpiente llega dentro de dos horas y tu novio como en una **-.** Contestó enganchándola del brazo y llevándosela, todos los presentes captaron que Luna no negó al hecho de que Tori había usado la palabra ''novio''.

 **-** ¡Harry! ¡Alexander! **-.** Escucharon los gritos de James **.-** ¡Vengan a ayudar!

El Potter suspiró comenzando a caminar hacia el patio seguido de Alexander.

* * *

 **-** ¿Por qué siento que soy la interrogada? **-.** Preguntó Luna sentada en la cama con Tori frente a ella.

 **-** Porque es así **-.** Le aseguró la pelinegra sonriendo **.-** Si no quieres sentirte interrogada, comienza a hablar.

Luna desvió la mirada hacia Hermione, esta le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, la rubia volvió a desviar su mirada, esta vez hacia un lado y sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un pequeño sonrojo a lo cual Tori esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

 **-** Me pidió que fuera su novia antes de marcharnos de Hogwarts **-.** Fue su respuesta.

Tori gritó antes de lanzársele a la rubia tumbándola en la cama.

 **-** ¡Me siento tan feliz por ustedes! **-.** Chilló sonriendo.

Luna le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo dulcemente **.-** No creí que te emocionarías tanto.

Tori se separó de ella volviéndose a colocar de pie **.-** ¡Claro que sí! Ustedes son mis amigos y merecen ser felices juntos **-.** Sonrió ampliamente.

La rubia sonrió agradecida **.-** ¿Y ustedes que cuentan?

Tori suspiró acostándose al lado de la rubia, Hermione estaba recostada en el copete de esta ''leyendo'' un libro.

 **-** Nuestros padres saben que mantenemos relaciones sexuales con nuestros novios **-.** Dijo como si nada.

 **-** Tori **-.** Dijo Hermione.

La nombrada rodó los ojos **.-** ¿Cómo quieres que lo diga? **-.** Preguntó **.-** ''Nuestros padres saben que ya no somos vírgenes''

Esta vez Hermione fue la que rodó los ojos **.-** No importa.

 **-** ¿Cómo se enteraron? **-.** Preguntó Luna sorprendida.

 **-** Resulta que el idiota de Alexander me hizo un chupón en el cuello y cuando nuestros padres llegaron aún estaba visible así que… **-.** Se encogió de hombros.

Luna frunció el ceño **.-** Ya pero… El chupón lo tenías tú, ¿Cómo supieron también de Hermione y Harry?

Tori sonrió **.-** Hermione le hizo un chupón a Harry debajo de la oreja y mi tía se lo vio.

Luna sonrió mirando a su amiga castaña, ésta había ocultado su rostro en el libro para cubrir su sonrojo.

 **-** Resultó ser toda una leona en la cama **-.** Le susurró Tori a Luna pero Hermione escuchó.

 **-** ¡Victoria!

Ambas, la rubia y la pelinegra se echaron a reír.

* * *

 **-** Oh, oh **-.** Exclamó Alexander **.-** ¿Tú sabias de esto?

Neville a su lado negó con la cabeza **.-** Esa no es la pregunta correcta **-.** Lo corrigió **.-** ¿Tori sabe de esto?

Harry suspiró **.-** Si sabía y no, Tori no sabe.

Tanto Neville como Alexander voltearon a verlo con sorpresa.

 **-** ¿Estás loco? **-.** Le preguntó en un hilo de voz Neville **.-** Si ya lo sabias, ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?

Harry suspiró **.-** Draco no sabía si iba a venir exactamente por eso, me mandó un msj esta mañana y… No sé, no había tenido tiempo de decírselo a Tori, en realidad no supe cómo decírselo y cuando llegó Luna se encerraron en su cuarto.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando la pareja se dirigía a ellos.

 **-** Hey rubio **-.** Lo saludó Alex sonriendo y chocándole la mano.

 **-** Por favor Longbottom **-.** Le dijo al chocarle la mano **.-** Dime que tú y la rubia ya son novios.

Neville sonrió **.-** Desde antes de salir de Hogwarts **-.** Aclaró.

Draco sonrió **.-** ¡Ya era hora! **-.** Exclamó dándole un leve abrazo **.-** Te lo mereces.

Neville rio.

 **-** Hola Harry… **-.** Susurró sin mirarlo a la cara.

 **-** Hola Ginny **-.** Le contestó Harry **.-** Espero que estés bien **-.** Le sonrió.

Ginny alzó la mirada correspondiéndole la sonrisa **.-** Si, gracias.

 **-** No hay de qué.

 **-** ¿Y la enana? **-.** Preguntó Draco.

 **-** En su habitación interrogando a Luna **-.** Contestó Alexander **.-** Ya sabes como es.

Draco suspiró **.-** No lo dudo **-.** Miró a Harry **.-** ¿Le dijiste? **-.** Pero la mirada que Harry le dirigió se lo confirmó **.-** ¿Ginny se puede quedar aquí?

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** No hay problema, pero creo que mejor es en la cocina con las mujeres.

 **-** ¿Por lo menos a Lily y a Anastasia si les dijiste? **-.** Harry asintió **.-** Esta bien, ven Ginny, vamos a la cocina.

* * *

 **-** ¡Adelante! **-.** Dijo Tori al escuchar como golpeaban la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a Draco Malfoy, el cual entró haciendo que los colores verdes y plateado adornaran la habitación.

 **-** ¡Draco! **-.** Exclamó Tori corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

 **-** Hola enana **-.** Le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente **.-** ¿Cómo llevas el hecho de dormir solo dos días con Alexander y con un día de por medio? **-.** Preguntó divertido.

Tori se separó de él refunfuñando **.-** Patético **-.** Le contestó volviéndose a sentar en la cama **.-** Ya quiero que empiecen las clases.

Después de saludar a la rubia y a la castaña volvió a dirigirse a la pelinegra **.-** Necesitamos hablar **-.** La miró.

Tori alzó una ceja **.-** ¿Acerca de?

 **-** De la persona con la que vine **-.** Le contestó de manera seria.

 **-** ¿Neville ya llegó? **-.** Le preguntó Luna, Draco asintió **.-** Entonces bajare, vamos Herm.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos.

 **-** Cuéntame **-.** Le dijo Tori acomodándose en la cama, Draco se sentó frente a ella.

 **-** Sé que tenía que habértelo dicho hace días **-.** Comenzó **.-** Pero simplemente no pude, además… todo pasó muy rápido y no era seguro de que ella viniera conmigo y como se cómo eres tu…

Tori le agarró las manos **.-** No estoy entendiendo.

Draco suspiró cerrando los ojos, a los pocos segundos los abrió mirándola directamente a los ojos **.-** Vine con Ginny **-.** Le soltó esperando su reacción.

Tori frunció el ceño, detallando la expresión de Draco, pero antes de reaccionar de una u otra manera se acordó o se obligó a recordar que a su _amigo_ le gustaba la pelirroja, suspiró derrotada.

 **-** Explícate **-.** Desistió.

 **-** No somos nada **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Antes de salir de Hogwarts hablé con ella y la invité a salir, a pasear por las calles de Londres **-.** Explicó **.-** Ella estaba conmigo cuando me invitaron a que viniera hoy, ella preguntó y le dije, el problema es que ya había quedado con ella para hoy pero me dijo que no importaba, que viniera porque sabe cómo soy yo con ustedes así que no se, terminé pidiéndole que me acompañara.

Torio volvió a suspirar cerrando los ojos y agarrándose el tabique de la nariz.

Abrió los ojos **.-** No importa, ella te gusta, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, además la única molestia que tengo con ella es que se haya aprovechado de Harry y en tal caso tenías que haberlo hablado con Harry o Hermione, no conmigo.

Draco sonrió colocándole una mano en la mejilla e inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Tori negó **.-** Ya le había mandado un mensaje a Harry y me imagino que él ya le dijo a Hermione.

 **-** Qué raro que el cagado ese no me hubiese dicho nada a mí.

Draco se rio **.-** Créeme que también me lo esperaba.

 **-** Bueno **-.** Dijo levantándose **.-** Si no hay más nada que decir… Bajemos, que ya la música se escucha así que ya empezó la fiesta.

Draco la detuvo tomándola de la mano **.-** Solo… ¿Compórtate?

 **-** Voy hacer como si no la conociera **-.** Se encogió de hombros.

El rubio resopló **.-** Me refería a eso mismo, no te pido que hables con ella ni nada, pero tampoco que la ignores, ¿Por favor?

Tori resopló abrazándolo solo para no ver su cara ya que siempre la convencía.

 **-** Solo espero que esto salga bien **-.** Lo miró agarrándolo de las mejillas **.-** Dependiendo de ella que el que me gane pero si te llega a hacer daño.

Draco sonrió dándole otro beso en la frente **.-** Entiendo, no te preocupes, ahora andando.

* * *

Tori rodó los ojos cuando observó a lo lejos a Ginny llevando una bandeja entre los pocos invitados que habían llegado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-** Recuerda lo que le dijiste a Draco **-.** Le susurró Alex en el oído ya que la estaba abrazando por detrás.

 **-** Lo sé, lo sé **-.** Contestó tomando un pasapalo de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por ahí.

 **-** Tori **-.** La llamó Harry viendo a un punto sobre el hombro de Hermione ya que también la abrazaba por detrás **.-** No te va a gustar pero mira quien está llegando junto a Antonio.

Victoria alzó la mirada hacia la entrada a la mansión topándose en el acto con su tío siendo seguido por 3 mujeres jóvenes, casi de su misma edad, una era morena con el cabello alborotado, y las otras dos blancas, una con el cabello negro y la otra castaño claro.

 **-** ¿Es una broma cierto? **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¿Que se supone que hace ella aquí? **-.** Refiriéndose a la castaña.

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** Supongo que por tratarse de una fiesta.

Tori resopló recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Alexander.

 **-** ¿Quiénes son? **-.** Preguntó Luna comiéndose un tequeño.

 **-** La castaña es Graciel **-.** Respondió Harry **.-** Hijastra de mi tío.

 **-** ¿Y qué tiene de malo? **-.** Preguntó a su vez Hermione.

 **-** Que es fastidiosa **-.** Dijo Tori enderezando la cabeza **.-** Tiene 15años pero son de esas personas que se creen que se están comiendo el mundo y que por tener 15años no sé, saben más que tú **-.** Espetó **.-** Ella ni siquiera debería de saber acerca de la magia, no es familia de nosotros **-.** Se quejó.

 **-** ¿Entonces porque sabe? **-.** Preguntó Hermione.

 **-** Porque es hija de la esposa de mi tío y que se yo… No sé qué cuento raro se inventaron, la cosa es que desde que se enteró de la magia siempre nos fastidiaba a Harry y a mí.

 **-** Mi tío la obligó a prometer no decir nada de la magia pero… No sé, no se puede confiar en ella, además pareciera que nos tuviera envidia por el hecho de ser magos y pertenecer a una familia de renombre tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle **-.** Explicó Harry.

 **-** ¿A qué viene? **-.** Masculló Tori cuando la vio acercarse.

 **-** ¡Primos! **-.** Exclamó al llegar, se acercó a Harry con los brazos abiertos lo que lo obligó a separarse de Hermione después se acercó a Tori.

 **-** Para **-.** La detuvo la pelinegra **.-** Sabes que no me gustan las muestras de afecto.

 **-** ¡Lily! **-.** Se quejó **.-** No nos vemos desde hace tiempo, no seas mala **-.** Hizo un puchero, Tori rodó los ojos **.-** Déjame por lo menos saludarte **-.** Se acercó dándole dos besos **.-** ¿Cómo están?

 **-** Bien **-.** Le contestó Harry.

 **-** ¿No me piensan presentar? **-.** Preguntó mirando a los demás, sobre todo se quedó observando las manos de Alexander rodeando la cintura de la pelinegra.

 **-** Él es Alexander **-.** dijo Tori llamando su atención **.-** Mi _novio_ **-.** Hizo énfasis **.-** Ella es Hermione, mi mejor amiga y la novia de Harry y ella es Luna, la novia de Neville y nuestra amiga, a Neville ya lo conoces.

 **-** Es un placer, ella son mis amigas, Bárbara y Amanda **-.** Las presentó **.-** Bueno, nos vemos más tarde **-.** Se despidió marchándose de ahí.

 **-** ¿Ven? **-.** Dijo Tori cuando se hubo ido **.-** Hipocresía por todo los poros.

 **-** Ciertamente tiene un aire que te transmite desconfianza **-.** Admitió Hermione acomodándose otra vez sobre el pecho de Harry.

 **-** ¡Hey! **-.** Exclamó Tori **.-** ¡Minic! **-.** Lo llamó, el chico volteo a verla acercándose.

 **-** ¿Qué pasó? **-.** Preguntó al llegar.

Tori alargó las manos posándola sobre sus brazos un tanto musculosos, era mucho más alto que ella y ligeramente más alto que Alex, Harry y Neville.

Dominic era blanco, pero no pálido, si no blanco bronceado, cabello corto, entre amarillo y pelirrojo, los ojos de color azul claro.

 **-** ¿Por qué invitaste a Graciel?

 **-** Yo no fui **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Fue idea de mi tío así que no pude hacer nada al respecto **-.** Le explicó.

Tori resopló soltándolo y cruzándose de brazos.

 **-** Venga, no creo que no vayas a disfrutar la fiesta solo por eso **-.** Le sonrió antes de inclinarse y darle y dejarle un beso en la frente y marcharse.

 **-** ¿Le dijiste ''Minic''? **-.** Preguntó Luna curiosa.

Tori sonrió **.-** La primera vez que traté de decir su nombre, eso fue lo que dije así que desde entonces le digo así.

Luna sonrió negando con la cabeza.

* * *

 **-** Oye Graciel **-.** Le dijo Bárbara **.-** ¿Cuál es el secreto que nos vas a contar? **-.** Preguntó ansiosa.

 **-** Shh **-.** Chistó callándola **.-** No digas nada y cálmense que no es fácil, pero tengo una idea.

 **-** ¿Pero por lo menos puedes decirnos acerca de que se trata? **-.** Insistió esta vez Amanda.

 **-** Si les digo de que se trata sin tener pruebas, no me van a creer **-.** Aclaró mirándolas **.-** El secreto no es mío, es de los Potter.

 **-** ¿De tus primos? **-.** Preguntó frunciendo el ceño sin entender.

 **-** Bueno, en realidad no son primos consanguíneos, pero si, es acerca de ellos y de sus padres.

 **-** ¡Habla ya! **-.** Insistió Bárbara.

Graciel suspiró **.-** ¿Prometen que van a creerme?

Ambas chicas asintieron.

 **-** La magia existe **-.** Les dijo **.-** Ellos son magos.

* * *

¡Aquí yo! :3

Disculpen la demora, pero aquí les dejo la continuación :D

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios.

¿Les gustó el comienzo del cap? 7u7 Estoy casi segura de que sí. xD

¿Qué tal la trama del capítulo? ¿Qué opinan de Graciel?

No aguanté la tentación de nombrar al tequeño xD Es casi tradición repartir tequeños en las fiestas venezolanas, en serio xD

¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente cap?

 **TengokuNoNamida:** Jajaja sorry xD Espero si hayas podido dormir al final y espero que con este cap veas que si voy en serio al tomar en cuenta la sugerencia.

 **LizzyZavala**

 **FloARJF:** Esa era la idea xD Que a pesar de que ser ''serio'' el capítulo por el tema que tocaron, diera risa xD Si, yo también amé la escena de Alex y de igual manera me la imaginé jajaja *Abrazo cibernético* :3

Adiosito, se les quiere 3


	34. Problemas'

**''Problemas''**

 **-** ¿Por qué nos trajiste a esta habitación? **-.** Preguntó Amanda detallando la habitación que extrañamente estaba decorada con colores peculiares, plateado y verde y como si no fuera aún más extraño, al fondo había un enorme escudo con una serpiente en medio.

 **-** ¿De quién es esta habitación? **-.** Preguntó frunciendo el ceño Bárbara.

 **-** De Lily **-.** Respondió Graciel revisando los cajones.

 **-** No tiene ningún gusto para decorar **-.** Espetó Bárbara **.-** Que horribles colores y sobre todo ese escudo tan espantoso.

En cambio, la otra chica, Amanda, se encontraba observando con curiosidad el escudo, se le tornaba interesante.

 **-** ¿Qué hacemos aquí? **-.** Preguntó con fastidio la morena.

 **-** Ya les dije que la magia existe **-.** Respondió Graciel enderezándose **.-** Y obviamente no me creyeron.

Bárbara bufó **.-** Por favor Graciel, pensé que nos dirías algo más, no sé, que eran narcotraficantes y por eso tenían tanta plata, que tus primos practicaban el incesto, que se yo, no esa tontería de que ''La magia existe''.

Amanda desvió por fin su mirada del escudo **.-** ¿En serio existe?

Bárbara rodó los ojos fastidiada **.-** ¡Claro que no!

 **-** Sabía que no tenía que decirles nada sin pruebas **-.** Se quejó Graciel.

 **-** ¿En verdad le crees? **-.** Bárbara miró a Amanda sin creerlo.

Amanda volvió a mirar toda la habitación **.-** No sé, la habitación se siente extraña, ¿No lo sientes así? No sé cómo explicarlo, es como una rara energía.

Bárbara la miró incrédula **.-** No sí, las que se vuelven locas **-.** Espetó **.-** Por algo siempre he dicho que yo soy la normal de las 3.

 **-** ¡Cállate Bárbara! **-.** Ordenó Graciel harta **.-** La magia existe, les estoy diciendo la puta verdad.

 **-** ¡Demuéstralo! **-.** La retó.

 **-** ¡No soy bruja!

 **-** ¡¿Entonces que se supone que hacemos aquí?!

 **-** ¡Estoy tratando de buscar la varita de Lily y tú, con tu habladera no me dejas!

Bárbara frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Varita? **-.** Repitió **.-** ¿Qué varita?

Graciel la miró incrédula **.-** ¿En serio? **-.** Miró a Amanda sin creerlo.

 **-** Todo mago necesita una varita **-.** Respondió Amanda.

 **-** Ay por favor **-.** Se quejó **.-** Esto debe ser una broma **.-** ¿Dónde está la varita si es así? **-.** Se cruzó de brazos.

 **-** No la encuentro, la debe tener encima, aunque creí que como no pueden hacer magia la iba a dejar aquí.

 **-** ¿No pueden hacer magia? **-.** Preguntó con interés Amanda **.-** ¿Por qué no pueden hacer magia?

 **-** Porque hay muggles presentes **-.** Explicó **.-** Los muggles no deberían de saber de la magia al menos que tengan familiares magos o se casen con un mago.

Amanda y Bárbara la miraron sin entender.

 **-** ¿Muggles? **-.** Repitió Amanda.

 **-** Personas sin magia, o sea, nosotros.

 **-** Pero si eso es así **-.** Dijo Amanda pensando en todo lo que había dicho **.-** ¿Por qué sabes de la magia?

 **-** Por Antonio **-.** Respondió sin más.

 **-** ¿Antonio es mago? **-.** Preguntó Bárbara sin creerlo.

 **-** No, los únicos magos son los Potter **-.** Dijo otra vez **.-** Contando a Anastasia y a Lily.

 **-** No entiendo, ¿Por qué Lily es mago y su hermano no?

Graciel se encogió de hombros **.-** No sé, existen los magos hijos de magos como lo es Victoria ya que sus padres son magos y las brujas como Lily que a pesar de ser hija de muggles, es bruja.

 **-** Interesante… **-.** Dijo Amanda.

 **-** Pruebas **-.** Dijo con firmeza Bárbara **.-** Necesito pruebas.

 **-** Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué los amigos de tu prima son magos también? **-.** Preguntó ignorando a la morena.

 **-** Sí, todos ellos son magos, incluso los abuelos de ellos, los únicos que no son magos son los demás familiares **-.** Frunció el ceño **.-** Aunque Lily afirma que Gabriel es un mago.

 **-** ¿Tu hermanito? **-.** Preguntó esta vez Bárbara extrañada.

 **-** Sí, él y Leah.

 **-** ¿Dónde estudian?

 **-** En un colegio de magia que queda en Escocia **-.** Respondió **.-** No recuerdo el nombre, es raro **-.** Frunció el ceño **.-** Incluso… **-.** Dijo pensativa **.-** En ese colegio como que dividen a los estudiantes por casas.

 **-** ¿Por casas?

 **-** Es así como las secciones en nuestros colegios, pero ellos tienen casas y cada casa tiene algo que los representa… **-.** Alzó de repente la mirada hacia la serpiente en la pared quedándose mirándola un rato, después frunció el ceño **.-** Que yo recuerde nunca había visto una serpiente, ni siquiera estos colores, siempre había un escudo dorado y rojo con un león en medio.

 **-** ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? **-.** Dijo de repente una voz cantarina.

Graciel se sobresaltó pero al ver a la rubia de pie en la entrada del cuarto se calmó.

 **-** Nada **-.** Contestó sin más **.-** Solo les enseñaba la mansión a mis amigas, ¿Y tú?

 **-** Vine a buscar la Tablet de Tori **-.** Dijo aun sin pasar.

Graciel frunció el ceño **.-** Esta ahí en la mesita de noche, ¿Por qué no pasas?

Luna alzó el pie para entrar pero de repente lo volvió a colocar en su lugar sin saber exactamente porque.

Graciel se dio cuenta de eso así que se puso de pie caminando lentamente hacia ella.

 **-** ¿Pasa algo si entras? **-.** Intuyó.

 **-** No **-.** Respondió viéndola **.-** ¿Tendría que pasar algo?

 **-** No sé, responde tú, tú eres la bruja aquí, no yo.

Luna se cruzó de brazos **.-** Desde pequeña me han dicho siempre de todo, pero nunca bruja **-.** Sonrió.

Graciel estiró un brazo señalando el escudo **.-** Que yo recuerde siempre ha habido ahí un león decorado con los colores rojo y dorado.

La rubia se encogió de hombros **.-** La primera vez que entré a la habitación ya estaba pintado ese escudo **-.** Dijo mirándolo **.-** ¿Qué sabes tú si Tori se cansó del león y ahora le gustan las serpientes?

Pero un grito impidió que Graciel respondiera.

 **-** ¡Luna! **-.** Gritó Hermione apareciendo por el pasillo **.-** ¿Por qué tardas tanto? **-.** Preguntó ya que como Graciel seguía dentro no la había visto **.-** ¿Por qué no entras?

Pero la cabeza de Graciel asomándose fue respuesta suficiente, Hermione se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

 **-** Entiendo… **-.** Hermione miró de Luna a Graciel y viceversa **.-** Luna ven, Tori nos espera, no importa, subes después a buscar la Tablet.

 **-** ¿Por qué? **-.** Insistió Graciel **.-** La Tablet está ahí mismo, yo se las pasara si Lily no fuese tan delicada con sus cosas, solo tienen que entrar y ya.

 **-** El último en entrar fue Draco **-.** Le dijo a Hermione para que entendiera.

 **-** Luna… **-.** Insistió Hermione pero cuando la rubia iba a moverse Graciel la sostuvo del brazo.

 **-** Graciel suéltala **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** ¿Por qué? No le estoy haciendo nada **-.** Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer o decir algo, Graciel halo con fuerza a Luna metiéndola en el cuarto.

 **-** ¡No! **-.** Gritó Hermione corriendo hacia allá.

En el momento en que Luna entró en la habitación esta rápidamente cambio a los colores plateado y azul y el escudo con la serpiente paso a ser uno con un cuervo en medio.

 **-** ¡¿Vieron?! **-.** Gritó Graciel señalando el escudo **.-** ¿Con que si no es magia cambiaron los colores y el escudo en la pared?

 **-** ¡Wow! **-.** Exclamó Amanda acercándose al escudo y tocándolo con la mano **.-** Increíble.

 **-** No puede ser cierto… **-.** Dijo a su vez Bárbara aun sin creerlo **.-** ¿Cómo es posible?

 **-** ¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí? **-.** Preguntó Tori llegando.

 **-** ¡No! **-.** La trató de detener Hermione pero fue muy tarde, Tori ya había entrado a la habitación volviendo ésta a cambiar, esta vez a los colores dorado y rojo más el escudo con el león.

 **-** ¡Lo sabía! **-.** Volvió a exclamar Graciel **.-** Ahí está el león.

Cuando Tori entró y observó su habitación cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido.

 **-** ¿Me puedes explicar, Graciel, que mierdas haces en mi habitación? **-.** Preguntó con toda la calma que pudo.

 **-** Victoria **-.** La llamó Hermione al darse cuenta de cómo se estaba poniendo, se acercó agarrándole un brazo pero Tori se soltó de un manotazo.

 **-** ¡No! **-.** Gritó **.-** ¡¿Qué coño haces en mi habitación?! **-.** Volvió a gritar a Graciel.

 **-** Nada **-.** Le contestó calmada **.-** Solo les estaba enseñando la mansión a mis amigas.

Tori se cruzó de brazos **.-** No tenías derecho de entrar en mi habitación y mucho menos con tus amigas.

 **-** ¿Por qué? **-.** Atacó **.-** ¿Tienes miedo de que se enteren de algo? **-.** Abrió los brazos señalando la habitación **.-** Ya lo hiciste por ti sola.

 **-** No me provoques Graciel **-.** Amenazó lentamente **.-** No eres de mis personas favoritas, nunca lo has sido y mucho menos en este momento por siempre meter tu nariz donde nadie te llama **-.** Escupió.

 **-** Tu tampoco me has caído bien nunca, _primita_ **-.** Dijo con ironía **.-** Siempre te la das de importante tan solo por ser una bruja.

Tori bufó sonriendo **.-** Ya lo sabía **-.** Dijo mirándola **.-** Siempre tuve la sospecha de que el problema tuyo conmigo era eso, que yo soy bruja y tú no, que yo soy especial y tú eres solo una muggle mas, incluso soy capaz de apostar que también le tienes envidia a Gabo porque él tiene posibilidades de ser un mago **-.** Tori dio dos pasos hacia delante **.-** La envidia mata, ¿Sabes? Y eso es lo que te está consumiendo desde adentro **-.** Tori se giró dándose la vuelta.

 **-** ¡Eres una desgraciada! **-.** Gritó Graciel lanzándose contra Tori pero esta se giró rápidamente estirando el brazo y apuntándola con su varita, Graciel se detuvo en el acto observando la varita.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Gritó Hermione.

 **-** Esto es lo que buscabas, ¿Cierto? **-.** Preguntó sin dejar de mirarla **.-** Pues déjame decirte que así no podamos hacer magia, yo nunca dejo mi varita en ningún lado.

 **-** ¿Entonces es verdad? **-.** Preguntó Amanda llamando la atención.

 **-** La magia existe… **-.** Exclamó Bárbara mirando detenidamente la varita.

Tori las miró para después observar a Graciel **.-** Sabia que tú no ibas a hacer capaz de guardar el secreto **-.** Se movió apuntando con la varita a Bárbara que era la que tenía más cerca.

 **-** ¡No! **-.** Chilló Graciel.

 **-** ¡Lily detente! **-.** Gritó a su vez Hermione **.-** No cometas ninguna locura **-.** Pidió.

Bárbara se quedó ahí parada, no podía moverse ni hablar, estaba en shock.

 **-** Hermione **-.** Llamó Tori **.-** ¿Para qué sirve el encantamiento Obliviate? **-.** Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Bárbara a los ojos.

Esa pregunta hizo que Hermione se calmara un poco **.-** Para hacer olvidar recuerdos de la mente de una persona.

 **-** No… No puedes… **-.** Dijo Bárbara retrocediendo hasta quedar sentada en la cama.

 **-** Hace unos minutos no creías en la magia, incluso aun ahorita lo sigues dudando…

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

 **-** Tienes una mente muy débil así que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos sin ningún problema **-.** Le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Gritó al verla **.-** ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 **-** ¡Obliviate! **-.** Pronunció con firmeza cuando Harry y Alexander entraban a la habitación.

Graciel, Amanda y Bárbara gritaron pero la última cayó desmayada sobre la cama.

 **-** Ahora es tu turno **-.** Dijo caminando hacia Amanda.

 **-** No, espera por favor **-.** Suplicó **.-** Yo… No quiero… La magia… Yo sabía que existía, debes creerme, siempre he tenido… No se… Cuando entré a tu habitación lo sentí, sabía que pasaba algo, en serio, debes creerme.

Tori se acercó hasta que la acorraló contra la pared pero frunció el ceño de repente bajando la varita.

 **-** ¿De dónde eres? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** ¿Qué?

 **-** Tus padres, ¿Cómo se llaman? **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Yo… Mi madre murió al darme luz y mi padre… Él siempre está viajando, nunca lo veo, mi abuela me crio.

 **-** Harry acércate **-.** Le pidió Tori **.-** ¿Sientes lo que yo? **-.** Le preguntó en susurro al sentirlo a su lado.

Harry frunció el ceño **.-** ¿De que trabaja tu papá?

 **-** Vendiendo… Viaja por el país vendiendo productos.

 **-** ¿Qué está pasando? **-.** Preguntó Hermione.

Tori se giró comenzando a caminar **.-** No me importa como coño vas a hacer pero te vas a llevar a tu amiga de mi habitación ahora mismo **-.** Le ordenó a Graciel **.-** Vete a saber tú que le vas a inventar pero que no se vuelva a repetir esto, ¿Entendido?

Graciel asintió lentamente, no podía reaccionar aun.

 **-** Y yo… ¿Qué pasa conmigo? **-.** Preguntó Amanda retirándose de la pared lentamente cuando Harry también se había alejado.

Tori se giró **.-** Eres una squib.

 **-** ¿Una qué?

 **-** Eres hija de mago pero no puedes hacer magia **-.** Le explicó Harry con una sonrisa antes de voltearse y salir de la habitación.

 **-** ¿Estás bien? **-.** Le preguntó Alex tomándola de las mejillas, Tori asintió.

 **-** Tienes 5min para salir de mi habitación **-.** Le dijo Tori a Graciel antes de salir de la habitación halando a Alexander por la mano.

* * *

 **-** Ya va **-.** Dijo Hermione cuando llegaron al patio **.-** ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá arriba? **-.** Frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Amanda es una squib? ¿Cómo es que lo aseguran? ¿Cómo es que ella no lo sabe?

 **-** Apuesto a que la bruja era la mamá y quien sabe **-.** Se encogió de hombros **.-** Quizás nunca le dijo nada al esposo y por esa razón ella no tiene ni idea de la magia y al ser una squib nunca le llegó la carta de Hogwarts.

Hermione la miraba aun sin comprender del todo la situación.

 **-** Ok, puedo creer esa teoría, ¿Pero cómo es que ustedes **-.** Señaló a Harry **.-** Pueden confirmar que es una squib o decirlo con tanta seguridad?

 **-** ¿Te acuerdas cuando llegamos que le pregunté a Johanna si realmente era una squib? **-.** Hermione asintió **.-** Aparte de Filch, Johanna es la segunda squib que conozco y me pareció extraño porque sentí una pequeña energía en ella.

 **-** ¿Un núcleo mágico? **-.** Preguntó Alexander.

 **-** No **-.** Negó rápidamente Hermione **.-** Los únicos que poseen núcleos mágicos son los magos.

 **-** Exacto, pero a pesar de eso sentí una pequeña energía, me parecía raro porque es una squib, pero después me di cuenta que era normal ya que a pesar de no poder hacer magia, sigue siendo hija de magos **-.** Señaló **.-** Y lo acabé de confirmar con Amanda, sentí esa misma energía en ella.

 **-** Es como una marca de nacimiento **-.** Dijo Harry **.-** Que los diferencia de los muggles, porque, es verdad, no poseen núcleo mágico pero de igual manera son hijos de magos.

 **-** Tiene su lógica **-.** Dijo al final Hermione.

Tori bufó frotándose la frente **.-** Siento que no fue suficiente la amenaza a Graciel **-.** Dijo mirando a la mansión.

 **-** Créeme que para ella si lo fue **-.** Le aseguró Harry.

 **-** Eso espero **-.** Suspiró.

 **-** Hasta que por fin los encuentro **-.** Dijo Draco acercándose con Ginny **.-** ¿Dónde demonios estaban?

Tori miró a Ginny unos segundos para después mirar a Draco.

 **-** Que te lo digan ellos **-.** Dijo agarrándole la mano a Alexander y alejándose de ahí.

 **-** Hey, ¿Para dónde vas? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** ¡A tener sexo! **-.** Gritó pero la música a todo volumen evitó que se escuchara más duro.

Draco negó apoyando una mano en su cara por la respuesta.

 **-** Nunca va a cambiar **-.** Fue lo que dijo Hermione de igual manera.

 **-** ¿Ustedes si me van a decir que estaban haciendo o también se van a tener…

 **-** Draco **-.** Lo detuvo Hermione, el rubio sonrió alzando las manos.

 **-** ¿Te acuerdas de Graciel? **-.** Le preguntó Harry, Draco asintió **.-** Bueno, vino a la fiesta junto con dos amigas a las cuales les dijo que la magia existe y por si fuera poco, subió a la habitación de Tori a buscar pruebas de eso y por esa razón lo confirmaron ya que Luna entró a la habitación, después entró Tori y en su estado de ''molestia'' sacó la varita, amenazó a Graciel y después usó el Obliviate con una de las amigas de ella ya que resulta que la otra es una squib.

Draco miró a Harry alzando una ceja **.-** ¿Me estás diciendo que todo eso pasó durante los 40minutos que se perdieron? **-.** Preguntó incrédulo.

 **-** Y eso es tan solo un resumen.

 **-** No entiendo porque les gusta tanto meterse en problemas **-.** Desistió **.-** ¿Algún adulto sabe?

 **-** No y creo que ninguno se enterará **-.** Aseguró Harry.

* * *

 **-** Bárbara **-.** La llamaba **.-** Bárbara.

La morena comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, frunció el ceño adaptándose a la luz y después observó la habitación desorientada, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el enorme escudo decorando la pared.

 **-** ¿Dónde estoy? **-.** Preguntó confundida sentándose en la cama.

Graciel y Amanda se miraron sorprendidas.

 **-** ¿No te acuerdas de nada? **-.** Le preguntó Amanda.

 **-** ¿De qué debería de acordarme? **-.** Preguntó a su vez frunciendo el ceño **.-** Estamos en la fiesta del primo de Graciel, ¿No es así?

Ambas asistieron lentamente.

Bárbara se incorporó hasta colocarse de pie.

 **-** ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Graciel y Amanda se volvieron a ver sin creerlo.

 **-** Vinimos a buscar algo **-.** Contestó Graciel **.-** Pero ya no importa, vámonos.

Y así, las 3 salieron de la habitación.

* * *

 **-** Necesito que me hagas tuya **-.** Le pidió en un hilo de voz **.-** Por favor.

Alexander la cargó sosteniéndola contra su cadera de las nalgas en lo que Tori lo envolvía con sus piernas e inconscientemente se frotaba contra él.

Alex amó el hecho de que Tori había decidido colocarse un vestido, caminó hasta apoyar la espalda de su novia contra el frio ventanal, ésta jadeo y al tenerla apoyada así, Alex aprovechó y con sus manos le enrolló el vestido en la cintura para después meter una entre ellos y tocarla sobre la panti.

 **-** Mierda **-.** Gruñó al sentir la humedad traspasar la tela, atacó sus labios en un beso voraz.

 **-** ¡Alex! **-.** Gimió cortando el beso cuando la penetró con dos dedos **.-** Por favor **-.** Le pidió en el oído.

Alexander bajó una mano hasta el botón de su pantalón para abrírselo, bajárselo y sacarse el miembro ya completamente erecto, con la otra mano le corrió la tela de la ropa interior a Tori y comenzó a hacerla descender hasta penetrarla de una estocada.

 **-** ¡Sí! **-.** Jadeo con fuerza cuando lo sintió dentro **.-** Te extrañaba **-.** Le dijo antes de besarlo con pasión y mover sus caderas contra las de él.

Alexander le correspondió el beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella, la sostuvo de la cadera con sus manos para comenzar a mover su cadera rápidamente, ambos lo necesitaban.

 **-** Joder… **-.** Gemía Tori pegando la cabeza del vidrio **.-** ¡Así! ¡Sigue! **-.** Se inclinó abrazándolo por el cuello.

 **-** Estoy a punto… **-.** Jadeó Alex en su oído.

 **-** Yo también **-.** Contestó ella separándose un poco para besarle el cuello con fuerza, al separarse para gemir se le formó un pequeño rosetón a Alex en la piel que seguramente al día siguiente sería un notorio chupón.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Gimió Alexander cuando se corrió con fuerza dentro de ella, Tori había llegado al orgasmo segundos antes que él.

 **-** Mierda **-.** Alex se separó un poco de ella buscando sus ojos azules **.-** Eres increíble, ¿Lo sabes? **-.** Se quedó maravillado al observar como el color azul volvía a su tono normal, aquel con ese brillo pícaro, que te hacía creer que Tori era una chica inocente pero no ingenua.

 **-** Y tú eres el mejor **-.** Le dijo ella besándolo para después soltarlo y tocar el piso con sus pies pero tuvo que agarrarse de los hombros de Alex con fuerza para no caerse.

Éste al darse cuenta de aquello le sonrió **.-** ¿Pasa algo? **-.** Preguntó travieso.

 **-** Cállate **-.** Le dio un golpe en el hombro tratando de estabilizar sus piernas que aun temblaban ligeramente **.-** Debemos apurarnos **-.** Dijo al ver su reloj **.-** Dentro de poco van a cantar cumpleaños.

* * *

Después de cantar cumpleaños y despedir a todos los invitados fue que me enteré que Graciel y sus amigas se quedarían en la mansión.

 **-** Hija, ¿Será que Graciel y sus amigas se pueden quedar en tu habitación? **-.** Le preguntó Anastasia.

 **-** No **-.** Dijo Tori haciéndole un gesto a su mamá para que se acordara del hechizo.

 **-** No se preocupe Anastasia **-.** Interrumpió Graciel mirando de reojo a Tori **.-** Nosotras nos quedamos en la habitación de huéspedes.

 **-** Esperen aquí 5min en lo que se les acondiciona mejor **-.** Les dijo Lily antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

Tori subió las escaleras seguida de sus amigas.

 **-** Mi mamá está loca **-.** Dijo tirándose en su cama **.-** ¿Cómo se le ocurre sugerir que Graciel duerma aquí?

 **-** Seguro no se acordaba de esto **-.** Dijo Hermione señalando la pared.

 **-** Igual, ella sabe que a mí no me cae bien Graciel así que no entiendo cuál es su insistencia **-.** Bufó.

Después de que cada se hubo bañado y cambiado a ropa de dormir, se acomodaron las 3 sobre la cama.

 **-** Creo que es lo suficiente grande para que podamos dormir las tres **-.** Dijo Tori del lado derecho.

 **-** ¿Ya vamos a dormir? **-.** Preguntó Luna mirando la ipad.

Tori y Hermione sonrieron.

 **-** ¿Encontraste alguna película que no hayamos visto y se vea buena? **-.** Le preguntó Tori.

 **-** Estoy en eso **-.** Le aseguró mientras su dedo se deslizaba por la pantalla de la Tablet.

Unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon.

 **-** ¿Esperas a alguien? **-.** Hermione miró a Tori.

 **-** No **-.** Dijo frunciendo el ceño **.-** Creí que con lo de la casa del árbol Alexander tendría suficiente **-.** Hermione se tapó la cara con la mano **.-** ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Amanda con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

Tori frunció aún más el ceño **.-** ¿Qué haces aquí? **-.** Le preguntó de manera directa **.-** ¡Ay! **-.** Se quejó **.-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Chilló ya que la castaña la había golpeado en el brazo.

 **-** Pasa, anda **-.** La instó Hermione con una sonrisa, Amanda así lo hizo cerrando la puerta, caminó hasta quedarse de pie frente a la cama **.-** ¿Necesitas algo?

 **-** Yo… **-.** Dijo un tanto nerviosa, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si estaba siendo escrudiñada por ciertos ojos azules que la miraban casi sin parpadear, Amanda miró a Tori y rápidamente apartó la mirada, Hermione se dio cuenta.

 **-** ¡Joder Granger! **-.** Chilló sobándose nuevamente el brazo y apartando la mirada de Amanda **.-** ¿Puedes dejar de pegarme?

 **-** ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como una idiota? **-.** Preguntó a su vez la castaña.

Tori resopló echando la cabeza hacia atrás para después volver a mirar a Amanda pero no de la misma manera que antes.

 **-** ¿Qué quier… **-.** Sintió a Hermione agarrarle piel de su brazo entre dos dedos **.-** ¿En qué te podemos ayudar? **-.** Preguntó ''amablemente''.

 **-** Es solo que… **-.** Miró a Hermione ya que esta le sonreía tiernamente, Luna seguía mirando entretenida la Tablet **.-** Solo quería saber más acerca de lo que soy, de los squib, no entiendo muy bien eso…

Hermione le sonrió comprensiva, se separó de Tori arrimándose un poco hacia delante **.-** Ven, siéntate, anda, con confianza **-.** Le dijo palmeándole la cama.

Amanda le devolvió la sonrisa, Hermione le transmitía confianza, era muy amable, se inclinó montando la pierna sobre el colchón pero se acordó de la dueña de aquella habitación que al mirarla se toó con sus ojos azules, que aun la miraban de una manera que la sentía hacer incomoda.

 **-** Ignora a Tori **-.** Escuchó a Hermione **.-** No muerde, confía en mi **-.** Le volvió a sonreír.

 **-** ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? **-.** Le preguntó Tori resignada cuando Amanda ya se había montado en la cama.

 **-** ¿Cómo sabes que soy una squib?

 **-** Todo mago posee un núcleo mágico **-.** Contestó Hermione adelantándose a Tori **.-** Que es lo que los diferencia de los muggle y es por ello que podemos hacer magia **-.** Le explicó **.-** Tori tiene la capacidad de sentir los núcleos mágicos.

 **-** ¿Yo tengo un núcleo mágico? **-.** Preguntó ansiosa.

Hermione le sonrió con ternura **.-** No, posees una energía que te diferencia de un muggle normal, pero no posees un núcleo como tal.

 **-** Tu madre era una bruja **-.** Aseguró Tori **.-** Seguro fue una mestiza y no muy fuerte, lo que ocasionó que nacieras sin magia.

Amanda se miró las manos sobre el regazo recordando las palabras de Harry **.-** Soy hija de una bruja pero no puedo hacer magia **-.** Sonrió con tristeza tallándose los ojos para reprimir lo que estaba sintiendo **.-** ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Tori se encogió de hombros **.-** Como es posible el hecho de que mi tía Lily y Hermione sean hijas de muggles y aun así son brujas.

Amanda alzó la mirada mirando a Hermione **.-** ¿Eres hija de muggles?

Hermione asintió y Amanda, inevitablemente sintió una punzada de envidia, ella que tuvo una madre bruja era un ser sin magia y Hermione que era hija de muggles era bruja, era injusto.

 **-** ¿Por qué?

 **-** Nadie sabe **-.** Contestó Tori **.-** Hay posibilidades que algunos antepasados de Hermione fueran squib y por esa razón ella es bruja, ya que, como ella dijo, puede que no poseas núcleo mágico pero aun así, posees una energía.

Amanda bufó **.-** Pero no es suficiente.

 **-** ¿Conociste a Johanna? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione, Amanda asintió **.-** Es una squib **-.** Amanda la miró con sorpresa **.-** No eres la única, como tampoco eres culpable.

 **-** Normalmente son culpa de los padres **-.** Dijo Tori **.-** Uno es mago y el otro es muggle y resulta que la genética del muggle es más fuerte o son descendientes de padres mestizos o muggle y sus núcleos mágicos no son tan fuertes y así… Pueden haber mil y una explicaciones del porqué de los squib.

 **-** Puede que la explicación de Tori se cierta **-.** Le dijo Hermione **.-** Tu madre fue una bruja pero su núcleo mágico no era fuerte y la genética de tu padre ganó al nacer tu sin magia.

Amanda resopló **.-** El hombre que no está a mi lado y al cual debo llamar ''papá' es el culpable de que sea una squib.

 **-** Solo es una suposición **-.** Le aclaró Hermione.

 **-** ¿Por esa razón no me borraste la memoria? **-.** Preguntó mirando a Tori.

 **-** Perteneces a nuestro mundo **-.** Le contestó **.-** Como perteneces al mundo de los muggles.

 **-** No de la forma que me gustaría **-.** Murmuró.

 **-** Hay posibilidades que tus hijos sean magos **-.** Dijo de pronto Luna.

 **-** ¿De verdad?

 **-** No sé qué tan altas sean las probabilidades, pero las hay, eres hija de una bruja **-.** Le dijo la rubia mirándola.

 **-** Si te casaras con un mago es 100% probable de que si **-.** Le dijo Tori rascándose la barbilla.

 **-** Lo dices como si fuera fácil **-.** Se quejó.

 **-** ¿Qué sabes tú? **-.** Contestó **.-** La persona que tu menos te imaginas es mago, además, hasta hace poco no sabías que la magia existía.

 **-** Bueno si **-.** Suspiró.

 **-** Lástima que eres una niña porque si no, te presento a George **-.** Sonrió divertida.

* * *

¡Aquí yo! :3

Creo que esta vez me tarde menos, ¿No? Eso espero xD

Bueno, aquí les dejé la actualización, creo que ya en el siguiente vuelven a Hogwarts. ¿Les gustaría? ¿O no?

¿Qué tal todo lo relacionado con Graciel?

Quede picada con la reacción de Tori pero no supe de qué otra manera hacerlo, ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Lo de Amanda no lo tenía planeado xD Simplemente se me ocurrió cuando escribía esa escena así que lo coloque xD Obviamente no se lo esperaban así que ojala les haya gustado.

 **FloARJF:** Jajajaja si te gusto la escena Alori del cap anterior no me quiero imaginar esta xD Solo no mueras jajaja Dime tu cumpleaños para enviarte a Dominic con lazo y todo jajaja No sé por qué, pero también me gustan mucho las escenas de Alex jajaja vamos a ver que se me ocurre xD Y pues… Mira, a pesar de todo, fuiste la primera xD Tranquila, te entiendo y vuelvo a lo mismo, lo único que te pido es que no dejes de comentar :D *Apapacho cibernético*

 **LizzyZavala** : Como dije arriba, quedé picada con lo de Tori y Graciel pero espero te haya gustado xD

 **AnimeeV:** Jajaja si pues, siempre hay una prima así en la familia.

 **TengokuNoNamida:** Jajajaja esa es la idea, dejarte enganchada y que quieras seguir leyendo xD Créeme, a mí también me pasó con las primeras historias que escribí, no me atrevía a publicarlas, hasta que un día agarré valor y lo hice, de igual manera, ¿Qué podía perder? Y pues mira, no perdí si no que gané mucho con todos ustedes :3

PD: Tú no sabes lo que es la conformidad.

Adiosito, se les quiere 3


End file.
